Dernière année universitaire
by Camus scorpio
Summary: L'un est un homme à femmes, l'autre est distant et froid mais le hasard peut changer bien des destinés. Des sentiments et des ennuis vont parsemer leurs chemins en cette dernière année universitaire. couples divers DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE! chapitre 11
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà enfin ma deuxième fiction qui commence. Pour être tout à fait franche l'idée que j'avais au tout début pour cette seconde fic me parait bien difficile désormais à retranscrire sur papier mais peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'assurance qui sait ? Peut-être l'écrirais-je un jour. Je me suis inspirée d'un scan que j'ai trouvé sur le net mais je suis incapable de vous dire le nom du manga en question par contre.

En somme, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : normalement plusieurs mais bon je verrai cela avec la progression de l'histoire.

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure (çà c'est encore à confirmer)

**Résumé** : L'un est un homme à femmes, l'autre est distant et froid mais le hasard peux changer bien des destinés. Des sentiments et des ennuis vont parsemer leurs chemins en cette dernière année universitaire.

* * *

C'est ce jour là que tout à commencé. A cette époque nous étions en mi-septembre et l'atmosphère ne laissait rien présager d'anormal. Les arbres changeaient de couleur et comme à l'accoutumé leurs feuilles tombaient sur le sol pour couvrir les rues d'un manteau aux couleurs rougeoyantes. Le soleil baignait les côtes grecques de ses doux rayons matinaux en ce jour qui sonnait la rentrée des classes. Les enfants couraient et riaient dans les ruelles.

En cette journée au apparence des plus banales, un jeune homme arrêta sa moto dans le centre d'Athènes, patientant que la signalisation lui accorde le droit de passage. Son casque ne laissait entrevoir aucun trait de son visage, sa visière ne reflétant que les décors qui l'entouraient. Son ensemble en cuir noir épousait parfaitement sa carrure svelte qui si les passants s'attardaient un peu sur lui distingueraient son maintien et son aisance. Le feu changea de couleur et il redémarra sur un ronronnement de moteur pour disparaître au travers de la jungle urbaine. Ce n'est que quelque rues plus tard que nous le retrouvons ; la moto immobilisée et un pied à terre. Il fixait sans enlever son casque les fondations du bâtiment qui le surplomber. Il descendit de sa monture métallique et retira délicatement son casque. Ses cheveux bleutés retenus en-dessous cascadaient à présent gracieusement dans son dos alors qu'un vent léger venait jouer avec quelques mèches. Nous pouvions enfin détailler son visage qui respirait la jeunesse et la virilité. Un visage hâlé encadré par ses cheveux, un nez droit, des yeux aux couleurs de la méditerranée, des lèvres fines…rien ne semblait vouloir entacher la beauté de ce jeune homme. Notre inconnu rangea son casque à l'arrière de son engin pour se munir d'une serviette à la place. Il monta à petite foulée les escaliers extérieurs pour parvenir directement dans le hall où d'autre jeunes gens s'activaient dans tout sens possible. Cependant notre homme semblait connaître son chemin et monta rapidement les premiers escaliers de droite. Arrivé au premier étage, il consulta sa montre tout en marchant droit devant lui et grogna intérieurement de son retard en accélérant toujours le pas. Ce n'est qu'en tournant dans un couloir qu'il heurta malencontreusement quelqu'un. Des feuilles volèrent pour se poser délicatement au sol tandis que notre bel inconnu un peu sonné par l'impact et les fesses à terre se remit et leva les yeux vers la personne qu'il a percuté.

C'était un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui, à moitié allongé sur le sol, appuyé sur ses avant-bras et les cheveux masquant son regard.

« Ca va tu t'es pas fait mal ? Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas devant moi. » tenta notre inconnu pour s'excuser de sa maladresse tout en ramassant la paperasse éparpillée autour d'eux.

L'homme en face de lui ne lui répondit pas et se contenta juste de se mettre lentement en position assise toujours les yeux ombragés par sa longue chevelure indigo. Ramassant sa paire de lunettes il leva enfin les yeux. Notre inconnu fit une pose dans ses mouvements alors qu'il avait presque rassemblé tout les documents. Ce regard lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ces yeux étaient si limpide, si cristallin qu'il ne put s'en détacher l'espace de quelque secondes, mais ce n'est pas tant la beauté de ce regard qui l'immobilisa mais l'abstraction totale de sentiments qui s'y lisait. Il serait difficile de savoir à quoi songeait la personne postée devant lui. On aurait put sentir la mort nous frôler par ce simple regard.

« Ce n'est rien…»

Cette simple phrase lui fit parcourir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette voix était si neutre, si vide d'émotion qu'elle pouvait en glacer le sang.

Remit de ses propres émotions notre inconnu se redressa en tendant la pile de feuille à son propriétaire qui la pris lentement en lui frôlant les mains de ses doigts gelés.

« Pardon de t'avoir bousculé » dit notre homme d'une voix peu assurée.

Seul un léger hochement de tête lui répondit, et notre mystérieux homme à lunette se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin d'un pas noble et distingué. Notre bel anonyme le fixa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue pour partir également. C'est arrivé devant un amphi où des personnes étaient rassemblées que nous le retrouvons.

« Eh Milo !! » cria une voix derrière lui.

« Inutile d'hurler Aiolia je t'entends très bien tu sais » se retourna le dénommé Milo.

« Cela fait prés de deux mois que l'on s'est pas vu et c'est comme çà que tu me reçois, sympa ! » dit le fameux Aiolia avec un air faussement contrarié.

« Mais non c'est juste qu'il est inutile de faire du bruit inutilement, il y en assez comme çà tu crois pas ? » répondit Milo avec un sourire amusé.

« Ouais bon…sinon comment çà c'est passé tes vacances d'été ? »

« Bof, j'ai travaillé quelque temps dans un café dans le centre et puis j'ai révisé. Et toi ? Tu es allé revoir ton frère non ? »

« Mmm mmm, il est allé s'installer dans le sud avec son petit ami. Ils ont décidé d'acheter un appart'. Je pense que c'est du solide entre lui et Saga. »

« C'est vraiment super, et puis ton frère est un type bien il le mérite »

« Ouais…mais s'il devait faire du mal à mon frère je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas à lui refaire le portrait.»

« A qui tu vas refaire le portrait ? » sonna une voix derrière les deux amis.

« Au petit ami de son frère s'il venait à lui faire du mal » répéta Milo en s'adressant à la personne qui les a interpellé.

« Salut Aphro, salut Angelo, comment elles étaient vos vacances ? » interrogea Aiolia en saluant leurs camarades qui venaient les rejoindre.

« Pas trop mal, je suis retourné en Suède pendant un mois pour revoir un peu du pays, et je suis revenu pour louer l'appartement. Mais sinon je n'ai rien fait de très distrayant »

« Et toi Angelo, t'es retourné à Vérone ? » dit Milo en s'adressant au concerné.

« Non, je suis parti en Espagne, Shura m'avait invité pour quelque semaines et puis çà m'a permis de changer d'air, d'ailleurs il vous passe à tous le bonjour.»

« C'est sympa de sa part » dit Aphrodite avant que l'heure de rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre ne sonne.

Nos amis sont tout les quatre étudiant de troisième année à l'université d'Athènes en filière d'histoire et archéologie. En ce début de journée, ils se devaient de participer à une heure entièrement consacrée à « l'encadrement et environnement du travail », soit tout ce dont ils devaient savoir sur les nouveaux changements subvenus pendant les deux mois de congés, les modifications d'emploi du temps, la répartition des groupes de TD…Après cela les quatre amis décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèques pour pouvoir s'inscrire dès maintenant aux activités d'UE libres.

L'Université d'Athènes, était la plus ancienne université de l'est de la Méditerranée et fut fondée le 3 avril 1837. Aujourd'hui, c'était la seconde plus importante université de Grèce après l'Université Aristote de Salonique avec plus de 50 000 étudiants. Elle était considérée comme la plus prestigieuse du pays. Elle était connue pour son caractère pluridisciplinaire du fait de sa division en de nombreuses « écoles » dont celle de théologie, de philosophie, de soins de santé, de droit, finance et science politiques, de sciences, et autres encore bien plus diverses. Implantée dans la capitale elle bénéficiait d'aide financière contribuant à des installations chaque année de plus en plus modernes. L'université intégrait alors un gymnase, une bibliothèque récemment agrandit, des salles d'art…et c'était à cette même bibliothèque située au centre du complexe que nous rejoignons nos acolytes.(1)

« Eh bien, le directeur a frappé un grand coup là » s'exclama Aiolia médusé par les innovations apportées aux bâtiments durant les périodes de vacances. Les salles de groupes ont étaient doublées, les places assises ont augmentaient, les ordinateurs modernisés…tout reflétait l'innovation et les dernières technologies.

« Il est vrai que M. Shion Athlantis a toujours tout fait pour le bien-être des étudiants. C'est vraiment un excellent directeur et je ne connais encore personne qui soit venu contester son travail. » Répondit Aphrodite.

Ses amis ne pouvaient qu'approuver ses dires car il est bien vrai que le directeur s'avérait tenir son rôle très au sérieux. Bien qu'il ne soit devenu directeur de l'université que depuis à peine quatre ans il a su maintenir l'ordre et la discipline tout en maintenant une attitude digne et sociable aux près des étudiants qui lui rendaient bien.

Les quatre jeunes gens se rendirent à la salle d'ordinateur où ils purent trouver quelque place libres bien qu'une seule suffisait amplement à la raison de leur venue en ces lieux. La salle était profonde et spacieuse, chaque ordinateur était équipé de casque, de caméra, de souris et clavier sans fil. Ces aménagements respiraient le confort et la modernité pour améliorer au possible les conditions d'études.

« Bonjour Mü, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Milo qui l'avait aperçu devant l'un des ordinateurs non loin de là.

« Oh bonjour tout le monde, je vais bien je te remercie » dit Mü en se détournant de son écran lorsqu'il a entendu prononcer son nom.

« Ton oncle n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens dis-moi » remarqua une fois encore Aiolia.

« En effet, il est parvenu à récupérer quelque fonds avec l'aide de certaines de ses connaissances au ministère de l'éducation, et a voulu d'abord contribué à l'aménagement des salles et autres petites choses. » lui répondit Mü en souriant.

« Et que fais-tu là au fait ? » demanda Angelo silencieux jusqu'ici.

« Et bien je choisi mon EU, je m'y étais pris un peu tard l'année dernière alors je ne désire pas renouveler la même erreur. Ensuite les choix deviennent restreint. »

« Ce n'est pas trop dure les études de droit ? Plus les années passent et plus ce que vous demandent est approfondis et complexe. Tout ces amendements et tout ces articles… »lui demanda Aphrodite

« Il est vrai que le droit n'a jamais était chose aisé, mais je suis pour une justice juste et égale et puis j'ai toujours voulu me tourner vers le droit alors quand on aime les heures de travail passent bien plus vite et on ne compte pas » répondit sagement Mü.

« Mü on va te laisser, nous aussi on doit aller nous inscrire mais si tu veux tout à l'heure on pourrait manger tout ensemble qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa gentiment Milo

« C'est vraiment aimable de ta part Milo mais j'ai promis à mon oncle de déjeuner avec lui aujourd'hui mais se sera avec plaisir la prochaine fois »

« Très bien alors je n'insisterai pas, allez à plus Mü » dit Milo en s'éloignant d'un signe de la main imité par les autres qui le suivirent.

« Bye » lui répondit le tibétain.

Ils se dirigèrent alors un peu plus loin où ils trouvèrent un ordinateur disponible, Milo s'y installa et ouvrir le site de l'université pour découvrir les options qui étaient proposées cette année. Il prit la parole :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus que l'année dernière, vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez choisir les gars ? »

« En ce qui me concerne je vais peut-être opter pour l'escrime, Shura m'a dit que j'avais un assez bon jeux de jambe » répondit Angelo avec une petite touche de fierté.

« Oh c'est à se demander ce que vous faisiez tout les deux en Espagne » demanda Aphrodite l'air taquin tout en ayant ressenti un petit pincement au cœur sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

« Idiot » lui répondit l'italien légèrement blessé que son ami puisse insinuer de telles choses. Mais fit en sorte de ne pas le montrer cependant.

« Et toi Aphro tu penses à quoi ? » questionna Milo qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Je serai pour la musculation, çà défoule et puis vaut mieux choisir un domaine dans lequel on est sûr d'avoir des résultats » remarqua t-il perspicace ment.

« Ok, Aiolia ? »

« Pour moi se serai le volley, le prof de l'an passé me l'avait suggérer alors je vais suivre son conseil »

« C'était M. Aldébaran Daídalos non ? Ce prof est vraiment génial tu fais bien de suivre son conseil il sait maintenir en forme les étudiants dont il a la charge » remarqua Milo qui l'avait eu il y a deux ans de cela.

« Et toi Milo ? Tu as demandé pour nous tous mais on ne sait toujours pas pour toi » souligna Aiolia.

« J'opterai plus pour l'athlétisme, c'est varié et puis on ne s'ennuie jamais dans ces sports là je trouve »

« Mouais dis plutôt que c'est pour regarder la gente féminine de plus prés et pourquoi pas augmenter ta côte de popularité » frappa une fois encore Aphrodite.

« Ah ah il est vrai que les filles en short sont à mon goût et qu'augmenter ma popularité ne me gênerai pas »

« C'est sûr, toutes les filles te veulent, tu peux avoir celles que tu désirent en claquant des doigts. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais. » observa Aphrodite.

« Que veux-tu c'est dure d'être à la fois beau, sexy et intelligent, mais toi non plus tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal Aphro »

« Peut-être pas aussi bien que toi mon chou mais peut-être battras-tu ton record de l'an passé »

« On verra »

Il est vrai que Milo était connu pour son caractère de Don Juan et sa grande popularité auprès des filles. Ils accumulaient les conquêtes d'un soir aussi bien à l'université qu'après les soirées dans les boîtes de la ville. Ils étaient un dragueur invétéré et savait user de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait d'une femme. Les jeunes filles qui étaient déjà attirées par lui étaient bien évidemment plus facile à séduire mais celles qui lui résistaient, ne pouvaient lutter longtemps face à lui. Il avait des atouts et savait parfaitement s'en servir mais ceci valait aussi bien des deux bords. Avoir des expériences avec un homme voir même à plusieurs était courant et il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il aimait le sexe et ne s'en cachait pas, et même si un bon nombre de ses partenaires soit tombé amoureux de lui mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'est forgé une réputation qu'il a toujours su conservé jusqu'à présent et sa côte n'allait qu'en grandissant.

Après avoir finit de s'inscrire, nos quatre amis se préparèrent à sortir pour aller déjeuner au restaurant prés du cinéma. En traversant la salle informatique, Milo vit au loin un ordinateur dont l'occupant ne semblait pas lui être inconnu. Il ralenti inconsciemment le pas pour parvenir à fixer davantage cette personne sans pour autant s'arrêter. C'est lorsque le concerné en question leva les yeux dans sa direction qu'il sut instantanément. Des yeux d'un bleu vert aussi profond que les abysses, un regard neutre et inexpressif sans vie aucune, un visage aux traits légers cerclé de mèches indigo, une aura polaire mais une prestance noble et fière. Ils n'aurait pu oublier un tel regard, jamais il n'avait vu de tels yeux vide de tout sentiments comme si cet être était mort de l'intérieur. Il s'était arrêté sans le vouloir pour soutenir ce regard qui pour lui semblait le narguer, le dévisager avec indifférence.

« Eh Milo, tu rêvasses ou quoi ? On t'attends nous. » le taquina Aiolia qui le fit brutalement revenir à la réalité.

« Oh euh…oui j'arrive » répondit Milo peu assuré à son compagnon et en détournant ses yeux vers l'inconnu dès qu'il avait achevé sa phrase. Mais déjà celui-ci était retourné à ses occupations sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Milo partit alors rejoindre ses amis pour aller déjeuner tout en songeant à cet homme au regard persan. Arrivé au restaurant, ils commandèrent et discutèrent de choses et d'autre, Milo et Aphrodite draguant les serveurs au passage. Ce n'est alors que vers deux heures de l'après-midi qu'il quittèrent le restaurant.

« Bon et bien ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie les gars mais je dois finir quelque petites choses à l'appartement » dit Aphrodite alors qu'ils franchirent la sortie du restaurant.

« Je t'accompagne, je n'ai rien à faire et puis çà m'occupera » dit Angelo

« En ce qui me concerne je vais aussi rentrer » se fut cette fois Aiolia qui avait pris la parole.

« Moi je vais retourner à la FAC j'ai quelque formalités à remplir, à demain les amis ! » dit Milo en s'éloignant d'un signe de la main.

« A demain » lui répondirent ses camarades.

Milo repartit donc en direction de la faculté ce qui lui valut dix minutes de marche. En rentrant dans le hall il se dirigea vers l'administration lorsque qu'il s'arrêta devant un tableau en liège où était accroché divers prospectus. Il en lia certain lorsqu'un en particulier attira son attention.

« Recherchons model masculin pour les cours d'art de troisième année. Rémunération à négocier auprès de M. Salakis, les demandes seront à fournir avant le 25 septembre. » Lit Milo à voix haute devant le morceau de papier. Il esquissa un sourire. _« Après tout pourquoi pas, ma popularité ne ferait que croître davantage et puis çà pourrait être amusant »_ pensa t-il en notant le numéro de la salle et la date limite sur un bout de papier. Il continua son chemin un sourire d'appréhension aux lèvres.

Mais Milo était loin d'imaginer ce jour là que cette décision aurait bien des conséquences.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ?

(1) Cette université existe réellement mais j'ai dû modifier quelque peu les données la concernant pour qu'elle coïncide avec l'histoire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le deuxième chapitre est enfin arrivé, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce léger (HEIN ??) bon d'accord pour cet ENORME retard, je ferais en sorte d'être plus régulière par la suite. Une petite panne d'inspiration au départ en fut la raison mais également du 5 au 12 je me suis rendue à mon stage BAFA durant lequel je ne pouvais continuer ce chapitre que j'avais commencé ( quand on travaille de 7h30 à 11h du soir sans arrêt on a peu de temps pour nous mais bon). Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer davantage avec mon quotidien alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : normalement plusieurs mais bon je verrai cela avec la progression de l'histoire.

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure (çà c'est encore à confirmer)

Réponse aux reviews :

Kitcats : Voilà la suite que tu m'a demandé j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Pour ce qu'il en est du couple que tu as proposé la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire cela m'a fait plaisir.

Tàri : Ah une nouvelle revieweuse heureuse de te connaître Tàri, alors je t'ai laissé sur ta faim ? J'ose espérer que ce chapitre l'assouvira. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt et bonne lecture à toi.

Zephis : Je suis heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle fic semble avoir davantage captivé ton attention que la toute première. Pour ce qu'il en est des fautes je ne peux te garantir qu'un jour j'écrirais un chapitre sans qu'il en ai aucune mais je ferais mon possible. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Lion no Kalita : Toujours heureuse de te revoir et tes compliments m'ont fait chaud au cœur, je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants. Bisous.

Lilith : Ta fidélité me touche beaucoup et ton dernier commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire, ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il arriverait dans peu de temps ce chapitre là ? lol. En ce qui concerne la question que tu t'es posée la réponse est dans de ce second chapitre, bonne lecture.

Hyoga dC : Contente de te retrouver et de constater que cette nouvelle histoire semble avoir capté ton attention, voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. Amicalement.

Kitsune8 : Pour les recherches il est vrai je souhaitais me rapprocher au possible des systèmes universitaires que nous connaissons et tout particulièrement tu l'auras compris de celui d'Athènes. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon style te plaît, pour les fautes j'ai des efforts à fournir mais on ne peut changer en claquement de doigt. Merci pour ton com. Bonne lecture à toi.

Kuramagirl : Une nouvelle connaissance ? Je suis enchantée, ton commentaire est certes court mais m'a fait énormément plaisir, je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu laisser ton impression sur mon travail. En espérant que cette suite te plaira. Bisous.

Cynan de la lune : Toujours heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles et tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup touché je t'assure, je t'encourage de tout cœur pour ta nouvelle fic que je trouve absolument superbe. Gros bisous et merci encore pour tes coms.

**Résumé** : L'un est un homme à femmes, l'autre est distant et froid mais le hasard peux changer bien des destinés. Des sentiments et des ennuis vont parsemer leurs chemins en cette dernière année universitaire.

* * *

C'était une nouvelle journée qui débutait pour les étudiants de l'université d'Athènes. La Méditerranée demeurait calme et paisible, les oiseaux chantaient comme toujours et les cumulus de beau temps laissèrent présager une délicieuse journée ensoleillée. Tout n'était que paix et quiétude en cette douce matinée de septembre.

Cela faisait près de trois jours que les études avaient reprise et chacun retrouva le rythme à sa manière. Après ces deux mois de congés pendant lesquels l'université ne respirait que l'abandon c'était à présent une véritable fourmilière qui s'activait entre ses murs. Certains étudiants conversaient assis sur les escaliers extérieurs, tandis que d'autre se rendaient aux salles de cours. C'est d'ailleurs devant l'un des nombreux amphithéâtres que nous retrouvons notre groupe d'amis.

« Et encore une journée qui commence »

« Tu nous répètes la même chose tout les matins depuis la rentrée Aiolia » dit Aphrodite amusé.

« Ce que j'veux dire c'est qu'il est important de profiter de ce que l'on vit, c'est notre dernière année ici alors autant graver chaque jour en mémoire après on le regrettera » répondit posément Aiolia à son ami.

« Non mais écoutez-le, à croire qu'il ne nous arrivera que des malheurs par la suite, mon pauvre arrête un peu çà fout l'cafard » dit Angelo.

« Nos études sont presque finis il serait dommage de ne pas savourer les moments que l'on passe ensemble non ? Une fois dehors nous devront chercher un emploi et peut-être que nos chemins se sépareront alors… » répondit mélancoliquement Aiolia.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour çà Aiolia il nous reste encore une année et puis rien ne dit que nous nous séparerons après. Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà va, mais tu as raison profitons de ces moments car demain ils ne seront plus que souvenirs. » dit sagement Milo à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

« Des mots simples mais pleins de vérité » commenta Aphrodite.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que l'heure du premier cour sonna et que nos amis rentrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre. Ce ne sera que trois heures plus tard que nous les retrouverons à l'endroit où nous les avions laissé.

« Pffiou, j'aime bien l'histoire mais trois heures de suite çà épuise » remarqua Angelo heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes désormais.

« Mais le cour fut très intéressant, Mr Aeneas a toujours eu don de capter mon attention » ajouta Aphrodite aux propos de son camarade.

« C'est vrai que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir encore cette année. » dit Milo.

« Et si on allait manger les gars le RU ouvre à midi on aura pas à faire la queue » annonça Aiola qui en effet se sentait affamé.

« En ce qui me concerne je vais opter pour la restauration rapide, j'ai un truc à faire après » dit Milo.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est si ce n'est pas trop indiscret » demanda Aphrodite à son ami.

« Ca ne l'est pas, mais je préférais vous en parler quand nous seront installés »

Nos acolytes se rendirent donc vers le restaurant universitaire situé légèrement en retrait des bâtisses. Tout comme le reste de l'université, le restaurant connut divers aménagements. A présent il disposait d'une partie restauration rapide offrant pizzas, quiches, paninis et autres. A part Milo qui choisit un panini au fromage, ses amis optèrent pour du poulet et des pâtes. Ils se retrouvèrent alors autour d'une table près d'une baie vitrée. La discussion reprit donc :

« Alors Milo qu'as-tu de si urgent à faire pour nous délaisser en plein repas ? » redemanda Aphrodite alors qu'il entamait son plat.

« Eh bien, figurez-vous que l'autre jour en passant dans le hall j'ai retenu une demande pour les cours d'art de troisième année » commença Milo

« Et elle consistait en quoi cette demande ? » demanda à son tour Aiolia qui but son verre d'eau.

« En fait on recherche un modèle pour les heures d'UE et j'ai décidé de poser ma candidature» annonça simplement Milo.

Surpris par cette nouvelle qu'ils n'attendaient absolument pas, Aiolia cracha le contenu de son verre sur son voisin d'en face tandis qu'Aphrodite stoppa tout mouvement.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Fait un peu attention imbécile ! » jura Angelo qui se retrouva le visage dégoulinant.

« Désolé » réussit à articuler Aiolia entre deux quintes de toux alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de la nouvelle. « Milo on peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête enfin ?! » interrogea Aiolia alors que son ami avait le sourire aux lèvres en vue de l'effet qu'avait produit son annonce.

Un ricanement se fit entendre à leur table, et nos trois jeunes hommes tournèrent leur tête vers la source de ce bruit. Aphrodite les cheveux cachant son regard et la tête légèrement baissée avait les épaules secouées de soubresauts. Ses amis s'interrogeaient du regard sur la raison de son comportement qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer. Mais alors qu'Angelo fut sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il avait, Aphrodite releva brusquement la tête pour laisser éclater un fou rire qui semblait des plus incontrôlables. Il ria à gorge déployée pendant plusieurs secondes sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres qui ne comprenaient décidément plus rien. Aphrodite était avachit sur la table, la frappant du poing comme pour cesser son hilarité. Ce n'est que quelque secondes plus tard qu'il put s'exprimer de nouveau.

« Oula si…si je m'y attendais…alors là chapeau bas Milo…là tu m'épates…vraiment t'es incroyable… » réussit-il à dire alors qu'il pleurait encore de rire.

« Quelqu'un pourrais m'expliquer parce que là je suis dans le flou totale moi » demanda Aiolia qui ne saisissait décidément rien.

« C'est pourtant simple vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?… » demanda Aphrodite en fixant tour à tour Aiolia et Angelo.« Voyons les gars vous me décevez là, quand même c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre »

« Désolé de ne pas être aussi futé que toi mais je ne vois pas en quoi il y aurait quelque chose à comprendre »

« Angelo n'a pas tord ; tout ce que je vois c'est que Milo va se lancer dans quelque chose de complètement délirant. Enfin Milo, tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes ? » demanda Aiolia abasourdit à son ami.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'en suis parfaitement conscient » répondit tout bonnement Milo.

« Voyons on pourrait te demander n'importe quoi tu sais pendant ces heures ! Tu t'es au moins renseigné j'espère ? » demanda à son tour Angelo.

« Non » fut la seule réponse que leur donna le concerné.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu veux faire çà hein ? »

« …ité »

« Pardon ? » questionna Aiolia de nouveau.

« La popularité » Répéta Aphrodite. « C'est pourtant clair non ? Notre petit Milo cherche un tout autre moyen de faire grimper sa notoriété de manière évidente. S'il venait à poser pour les cours d'art, sa cote ne ferait que croître davantage. Vous oubliez bien vite que Milo est un chasseur et que comme tel on ne se lasse jamais de faire de nouvelles proies. Exposer ainsi sa morphologie attisera la curiosité de certain et pourquoi pas le désir des autres. Félicitation Milo là tu frappes un grand coup. » exposa Aphrodite admiratif devant l'idée de son ami.

« Merci et puis l'expérience peut être enrichissante. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à me décider, dés que j'ai lu cette annonce j'ai tout de suite voulu me lancer, les cours ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de poser ma demande. En plus je serai payé alors se sera de l'argent facile au fond non ? » expliqua Milo.

« Peut être mais exposer son corps au yeux des autres n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécierais, çà reviendrait à toucher mon intimité mais bon tu es grand alors fait comme tu veux » intervint Aiolia.

« Je suis d'accord avec Aiolia tu es assez responsable pour faire tes propres choix et puis je suis curieux de savoir ce que l'on va te demander de faire durant ces séances » s'interrogea Angelo.

« Bah tu sais certainement rester sur une chaise immobile ou autre chose dans ce style là je suppose mais bon je verrais bien. D'ailleurs je dois y aller, je vais donner ma candidature à Mr Salakis. Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Milo alla vider son plateau repas et sortit du restaurant universitaire. De retour dans les locaux il se rendit au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle des professeurs. Il attendit alors patiemment appuyé contre un mur qu'un professeur sorte pour pouvoir demander si Mr Salakis était présent. Il ne mit pas longtemps à attendre puisqu'une personne sortit de la salle et qui s'avérait être par chance celle avec qui il souhaitait s'entretenir.

« Mr Salakis ? » interpella Milo.

" Oui ? "

"Bonjour monsieur, je viens pour l'annonce au sujet des cours d'art de troisième année" répondit poliment notre jeune homme.

« Ah oui, très bien alors suivez-moi nous allons en discuter tranquillement » répondit le professeur qui prit le pas.

« Très bien »

Milo et Mr Salakis montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage dans une petite salle de cour, elle était celle dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à donner un cours, Mr Salakis avait juger bon d'en discuter là-bas.

« Alors vous désiriez postuler pour la place de modèle c'est bien cela ? » demanda calmement le professeur alors qu'il s'installait à son bureau.

« En effet je me disais que çà pouvait être intéressant alors me voici… » mentit à moitié Milo.

« Je vois…Le cour aurait lieu le mardi de 14h30 à 16h30, la pose ne durera pas forcément tout au long de la séance mais je tiens à m'assurer que ces horaires n'entraveront pas vos études. »

« Je comprends, ne vous faîtes aucun soucis j'ai un temps de pause pendant cette heure-ci alors cela ne me posera aucun problème »

« Bien, alors je souhaiterais que vous remplissiez un formulaire afin que je puisse décider si je vous retiendrais ou non »

« Pourquoi un formulaire ? » demanda Milo.

« Il est si l'on peut dire l'équivalent d'un contrat de travail, vous y inscrirez vos coordonnées et autre données pour que je puisses vous contacter par mail dans le cas où vous seriez choisi. Ainsi si cela devait être le cas ce document deviendrait votre contrat de travail vous comprenez ? »

« Oui je crois, c'est en quelque sorte une manière comme une autre de contourner toute la paperasse administrative tout en restant légale »

« Tout à fait, l'université se porte garante de cette séance qui à la particularité d'embaucher des étudiants s'ils le souhaitent » dit Mr Salakis avec un sourire.

« Mmm mmm eh bien je suis d'accord. Néanmoins j'aurais une question »

« Je vous écoute »

« Quels sont les critères de sélections si je peux m'exprimer ainsi ? »

« Eh bien tout dépendra des horaires des candidats mais également de la carrure, du physique, oh rien de discriminatoire mais en fonction du genre d'art que nous utiliserons certaines morphologies seront mieux adaptées que d'autres vous voyez ? » expliqua Mr Salakis en sortant un formulaire de sa serviette qu'il tendit à Milo.

« Je vois oui » répondit-il en saisissant le papier qu'il commença à remplir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Milo rendit son formulaire et pris congé de Mr Salakis pour les cours de l'après-midi. La journée fut bien éprouvante pour nos quatre amis que nous rejoignions dans un des divers couloirs de l'université.

« Ah enfin, j'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais le bout » dit Angelo en sortant de leur dernier cour de la journée.

« Je suis bien d'accord mais bon on arrive à rien sans rien » rétorqua Aphrodite.

« Alors c'est bon tu as fini par t'inscrire ? » dit Aiolia en s'adressant à Milo.

« Oui je n'ai plus qu'à attendre une réponse par mail, c'est d'ailleurs une chance que le cour se déroule pendant l'une de nos pauses »

Alors que nos quatre amis arrivèrent à hauteur de la sortie de l'université ils tombèrent sur Mü qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à partir.

« Eh Mü ! » l'interpella Milo

„Ah bonjour Milo, salut vous autre vous allez bien? »

« Très bien Mü je te remercie, mais dis moi cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu » lui répondit Milo.

« En effet, nos emplois du temps ne doivent pas beaucoup coïncider pour que l'on puisse se voir régulièrement »

« Et c'est bien dommage. On avait l'intention de manger ensemble ce soir est-ce que çà te dis ? » lui proposa gentiment Milo.

« Pourquoi pas et puis je n'ai pas pu vous accompagner la dernière alors… »

« Eh bien dans ce cas allons-y je connais un très bon restaurant italien est-ce que çà vous tenterez les gars ? » demanda Angelo.

« Autant varier les plaisirs, je suis pour » déclara Aphrodite.

Les autres du groupes acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville pour aller dîner. La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien, le repas fut délicieux et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Nos cinq amis s'amusèrent jusqu'à tard le soir alors que Milo et Aphrodite s'affrontaient gentiment pour savoir lequel des deux parviendrait à séduire le plus de serveurs. A la fin du repas chacun retourna chez eux.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée et les journées défilèrent tout simplement sous le signe des études et de l'amitié entre nos quatre acolytes. Malgré que le premier partiel ne soit prévu que pour début janvier après les fêtes de fin d'année chacun a su tirer profit de leurs expériences pour savoir qu'il fallait commencer les révisions le plus tôt possible. Ainsi chacun travaillait sérieusement les cours qui passaient chaque jour car plus le temps s'écoulait et plus la charge de travail devenait importante.

Le soir venu Milo entra sur le parking du bâtiment où il habitait. Il gara soigneusement sa moto pour éviter toutes éraflures et monta les escaliers qui menait à son studio au deuxième étage. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il logeait dans cet appartement, sa famille vivant à la campagne il dut partir en ville pour continuer ses études et a loué ce petit studio non loin du centre de la ville. Il était d'une dimension suffisante et le loyer raisonnable, qu'il payait avec son boulot de serveur à temps partiel. En y entrant on accédait au hall qui menait directement au salon aux couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes. Il y avait une table basse en verre encadrée de canapés beiges en face desquels était disposé une petite télévision sur un meuble en bois. Par la droite on avait accès à la chambre avec un lit à deux places, une armoire, une commode et par une porte située à droite nous accédons à la salle de bain. A gauche du salon se trouvait la cuisine aménagée avec une table ronde, un frigo, un micro-onde, des étagères…

Milo jeta négligemment sa serviette sur un fauteuil alors qui s'affaissa d'épuisement sur le canapé. Néanmoins il n'y resta pas longtemps et alla dans sa chambre pour revenir avec son ordinateur portable. Il s'affala sur le bord du canapé, posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et l'alluma. Le logo de Windows apparu pour laisser place à tout ses fichiers. Il activa Internet puis arriva sur son site étudiant où il composa le nom de l'utilisateur et le mot de passe. Arrivé sur la page d'accueil il jeta un œil sur ses nouveaux messages dont un retient particulièrement son attention. Au fil de sa lecture un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Milo gara sa moto à l'entrée de l'université comme il le faisait d'habitude, récupéra sa serviette à l'arrière et monta les escaliers pour se diriger à l'amphithéâtre en ne faisait strictement attention aux regards posés sur lui. Il alla rejoindre ses amis.

« Salut les mecs »

« Bonjour Milo » saluèrent ses camarades.

« Allez le mardi c'est la journée la moins remplie çà devrai passer assez vite » remarqua Aiolia.

« Peut-être pour vous mais pas pour moi » répondit Milo dont la réplique étonna ses amis.

« Pourquoi çà explique-toi » demanda Aiolia.

« Eh bien hier j'ai reçu un mail… »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi un mail t'empêcherais de…attends un peu…ne me dit pas que… » réalisa Aiolia.

« Un peu mon neveu….ma candidature a été retenu » dit Milo avec une petite pointe de fierté.

« Mais c'est super ! Félicitation Milo…en même temps ce n'est pas si surprenant que çà tu me diras » dit Aphrodite

« Merci c'est gentil. Le mail m'a été envoyé il y a deux jours et stipule que je pouvais commencer dès aujourd'hui. »

« Tu nous raconteras j'espère » dit Angelo qui était resté silencieux.

« Bien sûr, vous serez les premiers informés »

« A quelle heure il est ce cours ? » demanda Angelo.

« De 14h30 à 16h30, j'aurais le temps de manger avant de me rendre à la salle donc aucun soucis. A la fin de la séance je viendrais vous rejoindre pour le cours de 5h »

« Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois » le taquina Aphrodite

« En effet, bon il serait peut être temps d'y aller le cours va commencer » dit Milo.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre, les cours étaient passionnants malgré l'appréhension d'avoir chaque page écrites a apprendre par la suite. Ils étaient trois-cent dans cette filière ce qui valait des amphis remplis mais un silence permanent du fait de cette dernière année. Arriva enfin le moment tant attendu par Milo. L'heure du déjeuner fut dépassée et il accéda par un escalier central au deuxième étage. A l'aide des panneaux d'indication il se dirigea d'un pas souple et élancé vers la salle 221.

Un groupe d'étudiant s'était regroupé dans le couloir et dont la plupart avait des serviettes à dessin sous le bras. Milo ne pouvait qu'en conclure que la salle qu'il recherchait été certainement là. Une fois près de l'attroupement il s'appuya dos contre le mur et croisa les bras. Il parcourrait des yeux le rassemblement jusqu'à tomber sur un groupe de trois jeunes filles qui chuchotaient tout en le déshabillant du regard. Bien qu'en essayant d'être discrètes cela n'échappa à Milo qui lorsque son regard rencontra celui de l'une d'entre elles il lui fit un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire des plus séduisants. Les jeunes filles prises sur le fait rougirent et gênées détournèrent le regard tout en gazouillant comme de simple groupies.

Les étudiants commencèrent à entrer dans la salle, le cours allait débuter. Milo entra en dernier et put observer à loisir cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas malgré trois années déjà passées dans l'établissement. Elle était spacieuse aux couleurs claires et les murs décorés par des croquis et exquises en tout genre. Les élèves s'activaient de disposer les chaises et tables à dessin en cercle en attendant le professeur. Cela fait, Mr Salakis entra dans la salle en saluant ses élèves ; ceux-ci même qui étaient déjà installés face aux planches alors que Milo restait en retrait.

« Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas je suis Mr Salakis et je serai votre professeur d'art d'UE tout au long de cette année. Pour entamer cette nouvelle année j'ai décidé de varier le programme pour que vous puissiez vous adapter à tout type d'art. Le dessin restera ce que vous aurez le plus à pratiquer durant ces heures, et j'attends à ce que chacun d'entre vous face preuve de persévérance et de sérieux. »

« Oui monsieur » répondirent les élèves à l'unisson.

« Bien, mais tout d'abord je tiens à vous informer que pour vous permettre d'améliorer d'avantage vos capacités nous aurons un modèle qui viendra à chacune de nos séances. Cela permettra de développer vos performances et votre motricité. Mr Eraste… »

A l'appel de son nom, le concerné sortit de sa retraite pour se placer au côté de Mr Salakis qui poursuivit :

« Mr Milo Eraste sera notre modèle à partir d'aujourd'hui et j'attends à ce que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit dans notre groupe. Sur ce autant ne pas perdre de temps alors commençons cette séance. »

Milo n'avait dit mot scrutant chaque visage de son regard. Ils étaient une vingtaine d'étudiants à ce cours avec une majorité de fille malgré que les garçons soient en nombre suffisant. Après le discours de Mr Salakis, certaines jeunes filles discutèrent tout bas avec leur voisine tout en le détaillant de la tête au pied avec des regards gourmands et tout particulièrement venant du groupe qu'il avait surpris dans le couloir. Milo bouillonnait et avait hâte de commencer en ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Milo venez me voir s'il vous plaît »

Milo se dirigea donc vers le bureau du professeur tout en sentant les regards des autres dans son dos.

« Oui monsieur »

« Milo, j'avais omis de vous dire à notre entrevue que lors de ces séances vous seriez parfois contraint de vous changer, cela vous pose t-il un problème ? » dit Mr Salakis qui était assez gêné d'avoir oublier un tel détail.

« Non ne vous en fait absolument pas pour çà, je ne suis nullement pudique alors je me plierais à ce que vous me demanderez » lui répondit aisément Milo.

« Parfait, mais si cela venait à vous déranger toutefois n'hésitez en aucun cas à m'en faire part, nous ferons tout autrement »

« Je vous assure que tout ira bien monsieur »

« Très bien, derrière cette porte se trouve une salle dans laquelle vous pourrez vous changer, vos habits sont à l'intérieur, mais ne tardez pas trop » dit Mr Salakis en désignant la porte du doigt.

« Bien monsieur »

Milo se dirigea alors vers la salle qu'il n'avait pas aperçu à son arrivée ; elle se trouvait dans le fond droit de la pièce, assez grande elle disposait d'une chaise, d'une petite table et d'un miroir sur pied. Notre beau jeune homme s'y introduisit donc. Sur la table était disposait « l'habit » dont il était censé se vêtir. Un peu perplexe tout de même il le saisit pour le voir de plus près. Il sourit, ces séances lui plaisaient décidément de plus en plus…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard il sortit. Les regards curieux se tournèrent vers lui, et les demoiselles ne purent empêcher une rougeur de monter à leurs joues. Pour cette première séance Mr Salakis voulu mettre en avant l'image même de la Grèce, berceau de la mythologie et des arts. Pour cela Milo était vêtu tel les grecs des temps anciens. Une tunique blanche souple et légère épousait parfaitement ses courbes fines et viriles, négligemment transparente elle laissait entrevoir à ceux qui s'y attardaient ses muscles agréablement développés et le ton hâlé de son grain de peau. De ce fait, et serrée à la taille par un ceinturon écru, la tunique offrait aux regards gourmands la longueur de ces jambes athlétiques qui finalisaient sur une paire de sandales grecques marron. Milo était tout simplement désirable et il se réjouissait de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il dégageait par cette modeste tenue une prestance et une attraction hors du commun.

« Nous allons commencer, si vous voulez bien me joindre Milo. »

Milo voyait alors que pendant qu'il s'était changé, on avait disposé au centre du cercle un fauteuil semblable à ceux dont affectionnaient les romains jadis, en somme ceux sur lesquels on s'allongeait pour se restaurer ou encore converser. Un assortiment des civilisations romaines et grecques anciennes en quelque sorte.

« Je souhaiterais que vous vous allongiez comme les romains le faisaient autrefois si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Soit sur le côté, une jambe qui chevauche négligemment l'autre, un bras sur votre hanche et la deuxième pour vous accoudez, vous avez compris ? »

« Je pense que oui »

Milo essaya alors de se positionner tel que Mr Salakis le lui avait suggéré et dés qu'il pensait avoir trouvé la bonne position il attendit les indications suivantes. Cela ne lui empêchait pas pour autant de jeter discrètement quelques regards aguicheurs aux jeunes filles qui croisaient le sien et qui rougirent davantage.

« Où est Mr de Valée ? » demanda Mr Salakis à l'ensemble des élèves.

« Il a dû se rendre à l'administration pour affaire urgente » déclara une des fille.

Notre joli modèle ne se posa pas de question et fit en sorte de garder la pose, mais il est vrai qu'en détournant les yeux il vit une planche à dessin avec une place vide juste en face de lui. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comme il avait fait pour ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

Il stoppa ses réflexions par la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte derrière lui.

« Ah, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer installez-vous » dit doucement Mr Salakis, qui par le ton qu'il avait employé, semblait bien connaître l'élève qui venait d'arriver.

« Excusez mon retard cela ne se renouvellera plus monsieur »

Cette voix…

Il écarquilla les yeux, des souvenirs paraissaient revenir à la surface…Milo attendait avec appréhension de voir le visage de celui qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase et dont le timbre de voix lui paraissait si familier. Des bruits de pas…le jeune homme semble contourner le cercle pour aller rejoindre le plan de travail inoccupé.

La tête baissée Milo attendait en fixant le sol. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit deux jambes près de la chaise vide qu'il releva sa tête d'une lenteur effrayante. Une paire de chaussure noire cirée, un jean bien coupé, des jambes interminables, une taille étroite, un torse sobrement puissant dans une chemise bleu océan, des épaules larges, un cou gracile, des mèches indigos encadrant un visage fin et un regard…….Un regard neutre, terne et morne. Aucune sensation, aucun scintillement, pas un frémissement, pas un tremblement…presque…presque triste.

Milo resta longtemps silencieux à contempler ces yeux qui s'avéraient l'attirer pour une raison qui lui-même était inconnue. Il ne pouvait se détacher de ce regard et sa fixation ne semblait nullement déranger. Peut-être cherchait-il à déceler ne serait-ce qu'une once, une infime trace d'émotion dans ces yeux qui ne reflétaient qu'un gouffre sans fond ? Peut-être…juste entrevoir une âme…

Il stoppa net sa contemplation alors que Mr Salakis prit la parole :

« Il est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là lors des présentations, je vous présente Mr Milo Eraste qui sera notre modèle tout au long de cette année »

Notre inconnu fixa Milo d'une telle manière qu'il aurait été facile de croire qu'il cherchait à rentrer au fin fond de lui-même ce qui valut un frisson incontrôlé de la part de notre jeune homme.

« Bonjour »

Neutre, simple, unique, indifférent…ce simple mot suffit a déstabilisé Milo qui ne répondit tout de suite.

« …oh..euh..oui bonjour… »

Il ne pouvait expliquer son comportement face à ce jeune homme dont il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois le nom. Mais comment restait de marbre en présence d'un être dont on ne peut distinguer la moindre pensée ? Comment savoir ce qu'il pensait de nous ? Si ce que nous avions dit ou fait avait eu un quelconque impact sur l'autre. Oui comment ?…

« Puisque tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui vous l'aurez tous compris sera de dessiner Mr Eraste, bien évidemment je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ayez finit avant la fin de l'heure mais je tiens juste à évaluer votre niveau en fonction de la finesse de votre travail et des techniques que vous emploierez. Je serai là si vous avez un problème ou si vous avez quelque chose à rectifier. Vous pouvez-commencer. »

Les étudiants placèrent une feuille qu'ils fixèrent sur leur planche à dessin et un profond silence s'installa .

Milo toujours allongé regardait avec quelle aisance cet inconnu avait de préparer son matériel, tout était minutieusement rangé, chaque mouvement étaient gracieux et élégant. Muni d'un crayon notre inconnu posa ses yeux sur Milo qui ne pouvait bouger d'un cil, soutenir ce regard fut presque trop dure pour lui et il baissa le sien. Pendant presque deux heures il dut supporter ces prunelles bleu vertes sur lui, qui paraissaient le dévisager avec indifférence tel une vulgaire corbeille de fruit qu'il avait pour devoir de peindre. Mais il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas le regarder une nouvelle fois, alors il observa discrètement les autres surtout les jeunes filles qu'il s'amusa à faire rougirent par un regard séducteur.

L'heure de fin séance sonna et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires après avoir rendu leurs exquises au professeur. Milo partit d'un pas précipité vers la salle d'essayage malgré ses courbatures dans les jambes et dans les bras. Etre modèle est certes une belle chose mais rester immobile pendant deux heures laisse quelques séquelles. Milo se changea rapidement et remit la tenue à Mr Salakis qui le remercia. Mais avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil du pas de la porte vers cet inconnu qui rangeait ses ustensiles et qui l'aura déboussolé tout au long de cette UE. Décidément de jeune homme cachait bien des mystères…Non, il était un mystère, ce qui n'attisa que davantage sa curiosité, et puis le fixer avec désintérêt comme il l'avait fait a profondément blessé son orgueil. Il partit alors vers les escaliers pour aller à son dernier cour.

Cette petite scène ne dura l'espace de quelque secondes mais ceci n'échappa pas aux yeux d'une jeune fille qui à la fin de la journée s'empressera de raconter tout cela à ses deux amies.

* * *

Ainsi, notre bel éphèbe après mille et un escaliers parvient jusqu'à l'amphi où ses trois amis l'attendaient.

« Et bien, et bien tu seras arrivé à l'heure comme tu nous l'avez dit, pour être franc j'étais septique » dit Aiolia à son ami.

« J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une nature sportive » ironisa Milo avec un sourire.

« Alors ce cours s'était comment ? Raconte-nous ! » dit Aphrodite tout existé de connaître les détails.

« Je préférais prendre mon temps pour vous en parler, on en discuteras après et puis le cours va débuter » répondit Milo amusé par le comportement de son ami.

« C'est vrai mais j'ai hâte que tu nous racontes tout çà » intervient Angelo avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans l'amphithéâtre.

La dernière heure de la journée se déroula merveilleusement bien et nos acolytes quittèrent les lieux. Comme l'autrefois ils dînèrent ensemble accompagnés de Mü qui leur avait communiqué son emploi du temps pour qu'ils puissent prévoir des soirées futures. Cette fois si se fut Aphrodite qui opta pour un restaurant suédois situé non loin du littoral. Alors qu'ils savouraient leur repas la conversation dévia vers un nouveau sujet :

« Mais dis-moi Milo tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment çà avait été ton premier cour d'art » taquina Aphrodite en fixant son voisin de table.

« Depuis quand tu te mets à l'art Milo ? » demanda Mü surpris.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment en cour d'art. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir il y a eu une annonce qui demandait à des étudiants s'ils le voulaient de devenir modèle pour les cours d'UE de troisième année. J'ai posé ma candidature et j'ai été retenu »

« Si je m'attendais à çà, décidément tu nous auras tout fait Milo » dit Mü stupéfait par la nouvelle.

« Alors raconte ! Comment s'était ? » interrogea Aphrodite de plus en plus excité.

Il eut un silence alors que les quatre jeunes hommes attendirent le récit de leur ami.

« Eh bien, pour commencer je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que çà se passe comme çà, oh rien de désagréable mais disons que j'avais imaginé autre chose. Mais bon, pour commencer le cour se déroule au deuxième, on doit être une bonne vingtaine au moins. Les élèves se placent en cercle avec leur planche à dessin et tout leur matériel en attendant que le prof arrive…»

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Mü.

« Mr Salakis, tu le connais ? » répondit Milo.

« Seulement de nom, mais on en dit beaucoup de bien sur ses manières à enseigner l'art »

« Je n'en doute pas. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, chacun se place en cercle et quand Mr Salakis finit par arriver, il m'a présenté aux élèves et c'est là ou j'entre en scène je dirais… »

Ses camarades restèrent silencieux intéressés de connaître la suite.

« Ce que Mr Salakis avait oublié de me dire c'est que je devrai changer de vêtements durant mes poses »

« Attend…attend une seconde ! çà veux dire que tu vas devoir t'exhiber devant eux dans la tenue qu'il voudra bien te faire porter ?! » s'écria Aiolia mi-estomaqué, mi-bouleversé.

« Non pas tout à fait, il m'a bien fait comprendre que si çà venait à me gêner je pouvais très bien refuser et nous ferions différemment dans ce cas-là voilà tout »

« Ah tu me rassure »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'as dû porter aujourd'hui ? » demanda Angelo curieux.

« Il y a une salle à part qui fait office de salle d'essayage, et pour répondre à ta question j'ai porté une tunique blanche comme celles que portés les grecs autrefois. Tu sais ? comme celles qu'on a vu dans nos livres à la bibliothèque. »

« Ah ok je vois et c'était pas trop gênant, c'est quand même assez « aéré » si tu vois ce que j'veux dire ? » dit Angelo.

« Oh non pas plus que çà, et puis se faire relooker par toutes ces jolies demoiselles est très plaisant je t'assure » répondit Milo avec un sourire taquin.

« Ah Ah Milo tu n'en rates pas une. Mais sinon qu'est-ce que l'on t'a demandé de faire d'autre après t'être changé ? » demanda Aphrodite de nouveau à la charge.

« Pendant que je mettais la tunique ils avaient placé un long fauteuil au centre du cercle sur lequel j'ai dû m'allonger comme les romains le faisait avant et…et la séance a commencé » dit Milo plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Et…il ne s'est rien passé d'autre à par cela ? » demanda Mü qui avait senti la retenu de son ami que les autres ne semblaient avoir perçu.

« Oh…eh bien un élève était arrivé en retard. Je…je l'avais déjà rencontré…s'était le jour de la rentrée, je l'avais bousculé dans un couloir parce que j'étais pressé. C'est vraiment quelqu'un étrange au fond mais qui a l'air sérieux et très doué aussi, mais je ne me rappel pas très bien de son nom. C'était un nom étranger, « de « quelque chose » » il me semble. »

« de Vallée ? »

« Oui ! Oui c'est çà ! » dit Milo en ayant tourné brusquement la tête vers Mü. « Tu le connais ? »

« J'en ai entendu parlé oui, c'est quelqu'un de très brillant qui a reçu les meilleures notes des derniers partiels en filière langue et littérature française. Il est français et n'est ici que depuis l'année dernière mais il s'est démarqué par son style et son talent aussi bien en lettre qu'en art d'ailleurs. Mais il reste quelqu'un de distant et de réservé, c'est un solitaire et malgré qu'il soit connu pour beaucoup de chose on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui »

« Tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses à t'entendre » intervient Angelo.

« Pas plus que ce que je viens de vous dire, quand on est le neveu du directeur on en apprend tout les jours »

« A ce propos…est-ce que tu connaîtrais pas son prénom par hasard ? » demanda doucement Milo.

« Attend…si je me souviens bien…et d'ailleurs çà m'avait marqué, il a le même prénom qu'un célèbre écrivain français…Humm attend voir…Humm…Ah oui c'est çà…C'est Camus…Camus de la Vallée »

« Camus » répéta Milo dans un murmure_. « j'aurai au moins un nom à mettre sur ce visage si glacial »_

« A part çà… »coupa Aphrodite « s'était pas trop dure de rester immobile aussi longtemps ? »

La discussion continua ainsi et dés que Milo eut finit de raconter ce qui s'était passé en insistant bien sur ces furtifs clin d'œil lancés durant ces deux heures le sujet dévia une fois encore.

Il se faisait tard et nos amis se séparèrent devant le restaurant pour rejoindre chacun leur logement. Milo sur le chemin du retour songea à ce que lui avait dit Mü pendant le repas.

« Alors il s'appellerai Camus… » dit-il alors qu'il conduisait toujours et qu'il aperçu au loin immeuble où il logeait.

* * *

Pendant le dîner de nos compagnons, une jeune fille rousse entra dans un populaire bar tabac de la ville. Elle le parcoura de son regard noisette pour apercevoir les deux demoiselles dont elle avait donné rendez-vous. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à leur table et souria à ses amies.

« Salut les filles » dit notre anonyme en s'asseyant.

« Salut Marine, alors dis-nous pourquoi tu nous as demandé de se voir ici ? » demanda une des deux jeunes filles aux cheveux bleutés.

« En fait Miho si je vous ai demandé de venir ici à Shina et à toi c'est pour parler de quelqu'un en particulier »

« Eh de qui au juste ? » demanda Miho intriguée.

« De Milo »

« Milo? Pourquoi? » s'écria Miho définitivement bien curieuse.

A l'annonce de ce nom oh combien connu , Shina releva doucement la tête, les yeux à demi-fermés et sourcils froncés.

« Quand le cour était terminé vous étiez déjà parties mais j'étais restée parce que je n'avais pas fini de ranger mes affaires, et j'ai assisté à quelque chose qui m'a semblait quelque peu étrange…»

« Ah ? et qu'est-ce que c'était ? » interrogea Miho.

« Je me trompe peut-être mais Milo était bizarre…alors qu'il allait partir il s'est détourné et à regarder Camus assez longtemps pour que çà ne soit pas vu comme un simple regard furtif mais comme je l'ai dit je me trompe peut-être. Après tout, tu as bien vu comment il a reluquer les filles pendant qu'il posait. » à cette pensée Marine sentit des picotements au niveau de ses joues.

« Oh oui, j'étais super gênée quand il m'a fait ce clin d'œil juste avant de rentrer en cours, moi qui pensait avoir été discrète c'était raté. » dit Miho qui rougissait à ce souvenir.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Milo va devenir notre modèle, quand le prof l'a annoncé j'ai cru défaillir »

« Moi aussi, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux »

Les deux amies discutèrent plusieurs minutes sur le sujet tout en se remémorant les instants où elles apercevaient le Don Juan de loin, car oui elles étaient également tombées dans les filets de notre beau grec.

Marine cependant cessa un instant de discuter et fixa Shina de ses yeux noisettes. Si elle avait souhaité qu'elles se réunissent toutes les trois s'était bien pour elle. Shina était celle qui avait vu Milo la première entre elles trois et malgré ses airs fermés Marine avait sentit que Milo lui plaisait. Elles s'étaient toutes les trois rencontrées à leur première année universitaire et depuis elles ne s'étaient plus quittées. Marine commençait à bien la connaître et elle redoutait que ce qu'elle avait annoncé un peu plus tôt ne mette en colère son amie. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus lui cacher des choses. Shina était de celles dont ils ne fallaient pas chercher d'ennuis, bien qu'elle soit gentille au fond elle peut être totalement imprévisible et la colère ou la jalousie ne feraient que pencher la balance du mauvais côté.

« Shina, et toi qu'en penses-tu ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête vers celle qui lui avait adressé la parole. Marine eut une appréhension, elle semblait avoir distinguer dans son regard comme un voile sombre mais qui s'était si vite estompé qu'il pouvait être le fruit de son imagination.

« Pour être franche Marine, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait poser un quelconque soucis. Milo s'est rendu célèbre pour son physique et son penchant à collectionner les aventures alors je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme ce Camus puisse être caractérisé comme l'une de ses futures proies. Milo a trop le sang chaud pour ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur un être aussi fier et froid alors ne t'en fait pas pour si peu ». dit Shina d'une voix où ne transparaissait aucun sentiment.

« Si c'est toi qui le dis » rétorqua Marine qui toutefois resta sceptique face aux arguments de son ami. Elle avait bien vu ce qui s'était passé lorsque Camus était rentré en cours et comment Milo avait réagi, et cette lueur dans les yeux de son amie ? _« Bon si elle dit que tout va bien alors... mais restons sur nos gardes tout de même…la vie peut être si imprévisible parfois »_

Marine continua alors à discuter avec ses amies de tout et de rien, mais elle aurait dû davantage se pencher sur ces récents événements car ses impressions se révéleront plus proches de la réalité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ce soir là…

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ??

Veuillez me pardonner pour les nombreuses fautes qui m'auraient échappé. Merci.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Eh voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère n'avoir pas trop tardé cette fois-ci mais l'écriture de ce chapitre a demeuré plus longue que prévue. Des idées me sont venues au fur à mesure que je tapais, ce qui a contribué à de nombreuses modifications, mais bon il est là et bien là à présent. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres sont de ma création.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : plusieurs

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure (çà c'est encore à confirmer)

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Millenium d'argent : Voilà le troisième chapitre que tu m'avais demandé. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire est retenue ton attention et que la description Camus et Milo semblait avoir été à ton goût. Ton commentaire m'a rassuré et j'espère que cette suite sera à la mesure de tes attentes. Merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions sur mon travail.

Kitsune8 : Heureuse de te revoir et de constater que ton intérêt pour l'histoire n'a pas faiblit. Alors j'aurais fait moins de fautes ? Tant mieux dans ce cas, je peux comprendre que cela puisse déranger au fil d'une lecture, et puis une suite ou une rédaction est tellement plus belle sans erreur de syntaxes. Cependant il est fort probable que d'autres se soient glissées dans cette suite, des fautes de pluriel notamment. J'ai beau me documenter je ne tombe pas forcément sur les règles que je veux mais bon on n'se refais pas lol, j'approfondirais mes recherches pour le suivant. Bonne lecture.

Hyoga dC : Je suis contente que le deuxième chapitre t'ai plu. En ce qu'il en est du fou rire d'Aphrodite on peut dire qu'il était un temps soit peu nerveux dans le sens où il reconnaissait bien l'esprit « tordu » de son ami ( s'inscrire comme modèle) qui serait capable des pires idioties pour hausser sa cote de popularité. J'ai été agréablement surprise par ton compliment sur la « bulle » que j'ai imaginé pour Milo et Camus lors du cours de dessin, cela m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Au sujet des filles, je ne vais quand même dévoiler tout le suspense maintenant lol. Mais je peux te dire qu'elles joueront un rôle important. A très bientôt.

Lion no kalista : Toujours là à ce que je vois et cela me touche énormément. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu la vie universitaire. Certaines choses se référeront à mon cursus ( pas le scénarios en lui même, je n'ai encore jamais posé lol), du moins en apparence et se mélangeront à la fiction, mais il est vrai que c'est une base qui me reste utile pour écrire mes chapitres. Pour les autres personnages, ils auront chacun leur quotas d'aventures, du moins certains plus que d'autre, tout dépendra de l'histoire et de mon imagination mais je compte bien intégrer d'autre chevaliers. Merci encore pour tes commentaires et bonne lecture à toi.

Lilith : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je ferais en sorte de m'améliorer c'est promis lol. Pour répondre à ta question, je voulais dire par « retranscrire sur papier » le fait que j'avais inscrit sur brouillon toutes les idées de mon chapitre et que je n'avais plu qu'à les taper de manière définitive. C'étais pour insinuer que je restituais mes idées par écrit. Alors tu aurais fait la première session du BAFA en même temps que moi ?! Eh bien quelle coïncidence, d'ailleurs je l'ai eu oui et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. Sur ce je te remercie pour tes coms et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Frazyl : Contente de voir que tu apprécie l'histoire, certes comme tu le certifies c'est du Milo/Camus comme il y a de plus banal, et bien que j'aime l'originalité je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de ces couples habituels. Et puis, ils sont si charmants qu'il m'était difficile de ne pas les mettre ensemble lol. Il est vrai que j'évolue doucement mais je tenais tout d'abord à parfaitement planter le décor et décrire les mentalités avec lesquelles les personnages évolueront. J'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci encore.

En clair, merci à tous et toutes pour vos encouragements et vos impressions ils ne peuvent que m'encourager et à avancer. Encore un grand merci.

**Résumé** : L'un est un homme à femmes, l'autre est distant et froid mais le hasard peux changer bien des destinés. Des sentiments et des ennuis vont parsemer leurs chemins en cette dernière année universitaire.

* * *

C'était un jeudi, les rayons solaires filtraient les nuages pour plonger Athènes dans une atmosphère de douceur et de volupté. La rosée du matin déposée sur les feuillages rougeoyants des arbres brillait doucement telle des larmes cristallines. Nous sommes toujours en septembre mais la fraîcheur ne viendra que bien plus tard, d'ici un mois peut être…Les enfants continuèrent à se rendre à l'école et les étudiants persévéraient dans leurs études supérieures.

L'heure du déjeuner fut dépassée depuis peu que Milo se rendit seul à la bibliothèque, il avait un devoir d'histoire à rendre dans deux semaines et recherchait alors de quoi se documenter. Arrivé dans le hall du bâtiment, il se dirigea vers un ordinateur. Il l'alluma, chercha la page de recherche de la bibliothèque et tapa le sujet qu'on lui avait donné. Une fois fait un nombre incalculable de titre d'ouvrage apparut à l'écran. Milo parcouru la page des yeux à la recherche d'un livre qui permettrai au maximum de le renseigner. L'ayant trouvé il releva sa cote et se rendit au deuxième étage.

Diverses tables furent installées au bon soin des étudiants pour pouvoir étudier dans le calme et sur la droite était disposé sur de nombreuses étagères tout les livres sur l'histoire et ceux quelques soient les filières. Milo se balada longtemps à travers les couloirs pour trouver l'ouvrage qu'il avait retenu un peu plus tôt. Il laissa glissé son doigt un instant sur la cote des livre jusqu'à saisir celui qu'il recherchait. Il décida de s'asseoir un instant pour le feuilleter paisiblement, son prochain cours ne débutant que dans une demie-heure.

Milo longea les tables pour trouver une place de libre, mais aucune ne semblait l'être. Cependant, il aperçut au loin une table inoccupée, il marcha vers elle. Elle se situait au fond de l'étage toute proche d'un espace aménagé avec des tables basses pour la lecture des rubriques ou magazines historiques.

Milo s'installa à l'une des chaises, sortit de quoi écrire et entama son livre. Durant sa lecture Milo nota les pages, les phrases qui pourraient éventuellement lui servir plus tard. Néanmoins, le temps passa bien vite et la demie-heure se retrouva bientôt écoulée. Après avoir consulté sa montre, il rangea ses affaires dans sa serviette et garda le livre en main afin de pouvoir enregistrer son emprunt à l'accueil lorsqu'il descendra.

Il se leva, mais stoppa soudainement ses mouvements. En relevant la tête il distingua une silhouette familière dont il ne pouvait plus détacher le regard. Son mystérieux inconnu, qui d'ailleurs ne l'était plus désormais, était assis devant l'une des tables basses. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Milo et ce dernier eut tout à loisir de détailler cet être. Il était habillé sobrement mais portait ses vêtement avec élégance, un pantalon satiné noir, une paire de chaussures cirées et une chemise blanche sans aucun plis. Les jambes croisées, sa main gauche sur sa jambe, l'autre tenant le livre et le dos bien droit, cet homme dégageait une prestance hors du commun. Il était d'une classe que Milo avait rarement vu chez un jeune homme. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut comme à chacune de leur rencontre, son regard. Celui-ci qu'il n'avait pu affronter la dernière fois et qui pourtant semblait avoir comme…changé.

Malgré ses fines lunettes, Milo put entrapercevoir les yeux du jeune homme. Lui qui donnait une image pourtant des plus froides et des plus taciturnes, il paraissait être devenu une toute autre personne. Ses yeux bien que ne bougeant à peine glissaient sur les lignes et son visage tirait des traits moins durs, presque apaisés, presque…doux. Ses doigts fins et blanc tournèrent une page dans un bruit délicat avant de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

Milo scruta chacun des gestes de cet homme qui par une force inconnue s'avérait l'avoir privé de tout mouvement. Il se sentait fasciné par cet homme dont il ne connaissait presque que le nom, quelque chose semble l'avoir attiré, quelque chose qui l'intriguerait, quelque chose…

Cependant il revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque son portable sonna, du moins suffisamment pour le faire sortir de ses songes. La sonnerie était faible ou du moins pas assez forte pour perturber les élèves placés un peu plus loin, mais l'usage du portable était strictement interdit en ces lieux. Il le prit en main et l'éteignit. Il releva les yeux et croisa un regard qui le glaça. Le même qu'il eut déjà rencontré. Le jeune homme en effet en ayant perçu du bruit eut quitté sa lecture pour rechercher la source du son qui l'avait obligé à s'interrompre. Il semblerait que cela l'ai fortement déplut car Milo bien que n'ayant perçut aucun sentiment jusqu'à présent dans le regard de l'inconnu put y déceler du ressentiment voir même un soupçon de colère. Milo se sentit gêné sous ce regard pesant et se sentit bêtement « très légèrement » rougir ce qui était fort incroyable. Il prit rapidement ses affaires et partit en direction de l'escalier.

_« Quel crétin ! Plus discret tu meurs ! » pensa Milo pendant sa descente._

Une fois son livre enregistré il sortit de la bibliothèque et rappela celui qui l'avait l'appelé.

« Allo » dit doucement Milo alors que son interlocuteur eut décroché.

« MILO ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Tu vas être en retard vieux ! » cria Aiolia à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'il tentait de joindre son ami depuis cinq minutes.

« Oui, oui je sais, je finissais juste d'emprunter un livre » dit Milo en changeant d'oreille.

« Bon, dépêche toi quand même les cours d'UE vont commencer, on t'attends avec les gars devant le stade ok ? » l'informa Aiolia qui s'était calmé.

« Ouais ok, j'arrive à toute de suite »

« A toute d'suite »

Ils raccrochèrent et Milo partit au point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes de marche pour arriver à hauteur du stade. Pour les rubriques sportives d'UE, un complexe avait été construit non loin de l'université lors de sa création. Etant la plus prestigieuse du pays, l'université bénéficiait d'une piscine à dimension olympique, d'un stade pour les activités athlétiques, un terrain de basket, un autre de foot, et enfin d'un bâtiment pour les activités couvertes ( volley, badminton…). Tout ceci entretenu et amélioré chaque année pour des étudiants de plus en plus nombreux.

Nous retrouvons notre modèle qui avait rejoint ses amis.

« On y croyait plus, pour un premier jour tu commences bien mais bon t'es là c'est le principal » le charia légèrement Aiolia.

« Comme tu dis, mais en même temps je te remercie, si tu ne m'avais pas appelé j'y serais peut être encore »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Aphrodite.

« J'empruntais un livre pour le devoir d'histoire » mentit à moitié Milo. _« J' vais quand même pas leur dire que je fixais un mec comme un parfais crétin, il manqu'rait plus que çà tiens »_

« Bon les gars il faudrait peut être songer à y aller, les cours vont commencer et il faut aller se changer » remarqua Angelo.

« Se sera inutile de m'attendre si vous en aviez l'attention, je dois aller faire les courses alors dès que mon cours sera fini je filerais directement ok ? » prévint Aiolia.

« Pas de soucis on comprend, et puis je pense que se sera pareil pour tout le monde cela va faire longtemps qu'on a pas fait sport de cette manière, on doit reprendre le rythme et le premier jour sera difficile. » dit Aphrodite qui souleva un bon point.

« Tu as raison, bon là il faut vraiment y aller, alors on se dit « à demain » » dit Milo en s'éloignant du groupe pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

« A demain » dirent les autres qui se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

Milo entra dans le vestiaire où il put déjà faire connaissance avec d'autre élèves qui avaient choisi l'athlétisme. Les vestiaires étaient assez spacieux, il y avait une salle à part avec dix cabines de douches, des bancs en bois contre les murs, des porte-manteaux fixés au-dessus de ceux-ci et de nombreux casiers numérotés. Milo posa son sac de sport sur un des bancs, en sortit un jogging, un T-shirt blanc, une paire de basket et commença à se changer. N'ayant aucune cabine d'essayage chacun devait s'habiller sous les yeux des autres et dont certains regards étaient des plus admiratifs, après tout on ne choisit pas de faire de l'athlétisme sans avoir un minimum de condition physique. Milo faisait naturellement parti de ceux qui attiraient les regards, comment rester impassible face à une stature d'athlète telle que la sienne ? Des cuisses longues et musclées, des jambes interminables, une peau délicatement bronzée, et un torse aux abdominaux bien dessinés ; difficile de détourner les yeux face à un tel tableau. Et puis la rumeur qui courraient dans les couloirs sur son compte en tant que modèle étaient en des termes plus qu'élogieux alors qu'il n'eut participé qu'à un seul cour jusqu'à maintenant. Certain sûrement voulait constater ces dires, et ne pouvaient plus à présent démentir ces bruits de couloirs. Milo avait des atouts physiques plus qu'avantageux et il le savait bien.

Après avoir finit de se changer, Milo rangea ses vêtements dans son sac et alla le mettre dans le casier numéro 8 et le ferma à l'aide d'un cadenas qu'il avait rapporté de chez lui, des vols sont encore fréquents et bien que n'ayant rien de valeur sur lui il tenait à ses affaires.

Il sortit alors sous le chaud soleil d'après midi, et alla rejoindre les étudiants qui s'étaient regroupés autour du professeur. Milo, à sa grande surprise, fut ravi de constater qu'il s'agissait de Mr Daídalos, il a apprécié ce professeur dès son premier cours avec lui il y a deux ans de cela. Il savait faire preuve de tact avec ses élèves et savait les juger et les évaluer à leur juste valeur. Il a une personnalité qui se veut protectrice envers les étudiants, il acquit ainsi leur sympathie très rapidement, mais il ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds pour autant. Quoiqu'il faut bien avouer qu'un homme de deux mètres dix et de 130 kilos haussant le ton et sortant les griffes à de quoi dissuader bien du monde, il sait faire honneur au surnom du « Taureau » que leur avaient donné ses anciens élèves.

D'ailleurs dès que les derniers étudiants arrièrent il prit la parole :

« Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tous, je suis Aldébaran Daídalos et serai votre professeur d'athlétisme tout au long de cette année. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous martyriser sous les entraînements ou encore vous faire transpirer à grosse gouttes sous un soleil de plomb ce n'est pas mon but, je souhaite juste que chacun s'investisse au maximum durant les heures de cours et permettre d'améliorer ses performances. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore eut, ce n'est pas parce que je suis deux fois plus grand que vous que je vais vous manger sachez-le et ce n'est pas cette année que je vais commencer. Mais bon je ne vais m'éterniser davantage avec du bavardage inutile, aujourd'hui puisque c'est le premier jour nous commencerons en douceur, échauffement pour tout le monde puis quelque exercices basiques au saut de hais, en hauteur et longueur. Puis à la fin de l'heure vous passerez par couple et sprinterais sur 100 mètres pour que je puisse évaluer votre niveau. Des questions ? » demanda le professeur avec un sourire, mais aucun élève ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

« Très bien alors commençons, vous allez d'abord faire cinq tours du terrain et reviendrez ici pour étirer vos muscles, les exercices débuterons ensuite »

« Oui, monsieur » dirent les élèves à l'unissons.

Milo partit alors faire ses cinq tours de terrain avec les autres sous un soleil brûlant.

* * *

De son côté Angelo après avoir déposé ses affaires dans un casier rejoignit les étudiants pour son premier cours d'escrime. Le professeur s'adressa alors à ses élèves :

« Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente je suis Mme Adonia Damara… »

Mme Damara était une ravissante femme de 32 ans qui eut l'occasion de participer à de nombreux tournois d'escrime organisés à l'étranger dès l'âge de 19 ans, notamment en France et en Espagne. Malgré son jeune âge pour cette discipline, elle est devenue une escrimeuse or pair et dont la technique égalait celle des plus grands. Mais deux ans auparavant elle dut arrêté l'escrime suite à une blessure lors d'un entraînement, son avenir fut alors compromis. Toutefois Mr Shion Athlantis eut vent de son histoire et lui proposa de devenir professeur dans son établissement, ce qu'elle accepta sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et avec plaisir. Elle donna alors son premier cours il y a de cela un an.

«… J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien tout au long de cette année, et même si cela ne devait pas être le cas vous devrez me supporter jusqu'au second semestre » dit doucement Mme Damara et dont la réplique fit sourire certains présents. « Pour ce premier cour il s'agira de vous répartir par groupe de niveau, nous ferons alors quelque rencontres vers la fin de l'heure ; que les débutants ne s'inquiètent pas vous êtes ici pour apprendre et pour peaufiner votre technique il sera alors normal que vous ressentiez quelque difficultés au départ. Mais avant toute chose je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un… »

A peine la jeune femme eut achevé sa phrase qu'une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un séduisant jeune homme à la carrure svelte et élancée, et dont le physique ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'il était d'origine étrangère.

Angelo détourna alors les yeux vers le nouveau venu, lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui il ne put retenir sa surprise.

« SHURA ?? »

* * *

Les exercices débutèrent du côté du stade. Répartit en trois groupes chacun dut se plier à une discipline choisit par Mr Daídalos soit en somme, le saut de haies, en hauteur et en longueur. Milo ne ressentit cependant aucun mal à faire les exercices qu'on lui demandait, de nature sportive, il a toujours su entretenir sa forme physique par quelque exercices quotidiens d'où sa plastique dès plus athlétiques. Mais quelque pompes, abdominaux ou encore quelques courses n'égaliseront jamais un entraînement programmé par professionnel comme l'était son professeur, et il songeait bien à avoir quelque courbatures le lendemain s'il ne venait pas à bien s'étirer à la fin du cour. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait guère d'avoir un bon niveau et il se démarqua rapidement dans son groupe, au grand plaisir de ses dames qui ne pouvaient qu'apprécier de contempler un jeune homme aussi bien bâtit, transpirant, au T-shirt moulant, et qui n'avait de cesse de les fixer furtivement par un regard langoureux. Après tout…nous parlons de Milo Eraste.

A présent il ne restait plus que l'épreuve de saut en longueur a passé sous l'œil attentif du professeur qui passait tour à tour dans chaque groupe. Alors qu'il attendit son tour, Milo se fit interpeller par un élève :

« Hey salut » dit une voix dans son dos.

Milo se retourna pour rencontrer un grand jeune homme, au long cheveux argentés et aux yeux aussi grisâtre qu'un après-midi brumeux. En somme rien qui ne laissait penser qu'il soit de bonne compagnie malgré son physique loin d'être repoussant. Lui aussi s'était démarqué des autres par ses performances plus que prometteuses, Milo ne devait pas être loin derrière lui d'ailleurs.

« Salut » répondit Milo d'un ton neutre.

« Dis-moi tu as déjà fait de l'athlétisme ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

« Non, c'est ma première fois » répondit Milo avec un ton cette fois encore plus détaché, décidément ce type avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, c'était physique.

« On ne dirais pas, mais fait gaffe la concurrence est rude chez les garçons »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je sais me débrouiller »

« Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il te dit » sonna une voix derrière eux. C'était cette fois-ci un garçon aux cheveux courts roses et aux yeux noirs et roses.

« Tiens Muy, tu écoutes les autres maintenant ? » dit le jeune homme au cheveux argentés d'un ton complice.

« Non, mais disons que çà m'a interpellé que tu ailles à la rencontre de quelqu'un de cette manière.»

« Il a raison sur ce point, tu n'es pas du genre à te mêler aux « bleus » » Se fut un autre garçon qui avait pris la parole, il avait les yeux dorés et les cheveux carrés noirs corbeaux tel les égyptiens de l'ancien temps.

_« Décidément ces types ne m'inspirent vraiment pas confiance, et plus ils l'ouvrent et plus j'le pense »_ pensa Milo dont les trois garçons semblaient l'avoir comme encerclé.

« Ouais peut être Nefer mais disons que je vais faire une exception » dit l'inconnu en le fixant avec une arrogance prononcée.(1)

« Si tu le vois comme un adversaire potentiel aucun risque je pense il ne t'arriveras pas à la cheville » dit Muy en parlant de notre inconnu.

« Et puis tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais faire attention c'est une compétition permanente et on ne doit pas prendre çà à la légère » ajouta Nefer.

« Mes amis ont raison, t'as l'air d'être venu pour t'amuser mais dis-toi qu'on est loin de vouloir plaisanter ici, alors si tu ne veux pas t'investir fait toi discret et ne perturbe pas les autres » dit l'inconnu dont le ton était catégorique.

« Ecoute mon grand si tu ne désires pas te mélanger à la populace fais comme bon te semble mais si tu as quelque chose à dire dit le vite, c'est bientôt ton tour et tu m'gênes dans ma concentration » dit Milo d'un ton qui se voulait tranchant, il ne pouvait plus supporter ces trois là alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé que quelque mots seulement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés changea brusquement d'attitude et se rapprocha du grec par une démarche menaçante, il se pencha pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelque centimètres du visage de Milo.

« Très bien, écoute-moi bien l'nouveau car je ne le dirais pas deux fois, ici on essaye tous d'améliorer nos scores d'un centième, et notre temps ne serait-ce que d'une seconde, mais toi tu ne sembles pas l'avoir bien compris…Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton p'tit manège avec les filles?…Je déteste les gars de ton espèce et crois-moi je sais leur faire comprendre. Ici, tu es sur mon terrain alors prends bien garde à toi, ne me pousse pas à bout ou tu pourrais le regretter…» dit-il d'une voix sourde où résonnait une menace des plus sûres.

« Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il te dit le bleu, ici c'est son territoire il est le meilleur d'entre nous…Tu t'y frottes et tu te brûleras les ailes alors reste dans ton coin et ne viens pas chercher d'ennuie ou c'est à nous dont tu auras à faire. » siffla Nefer qui s'était également rapproché avec une étrange lueur dans le regard, comme Muy qui n'a cessé de fixer Milo d'un regard pénétrant.

« Et moi je peux pas sentir les types dans ton genre, orgueilleux et qui se croient au-dessus de tout. Si tu as un problème avec les filles çà te regarde mais ne viens pas me chercher d'emmerde. Et pour ce qui est du niveau t'en fait pas pour moi, c'est plutôt toi qui devrai t'inquiéter, même les meilleurs finissent par trouver leurs maîtres et crois-moi avec moi tu vas vite goûter à l'amertume de la défaite » répondit Milo d'un regard perçant.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés grinça des dents en un rictus mauvais, et se rapprocha de son oreille pour murmurer d'une voix glaciale à un Milo qui n'avait pas bronché :

« Très bien, tu veux jouer ? A partir de maintenant tu vivras un enfer j'te l'garantit »

Il s'éloigna, et passa près de lui non sans le bousculer légèrement avec son épaule pour pouvoir faire son saut. Il se positionna à distance raisonnable du bac à sable pour prendre son élan et effectuer ses triples sauts. Les membres du groupe le regardèrent avec silence et attention, ils savaient tous bien qui il était et par observation souhaitaient en apprendre davantage sur sa technique pour améliorer la leur. Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'inconnu ne débute sa course. Arrivé au premier marquage il fit son premier saut avec souplesse, puis le seconde puis le troisième pour enfin se détendre et permettre à tout son poids de le projeter le plus loin possible. Arrivé dans le bac en soulevant quelque peu le sable, il attendit l'annonce de son score. L'étudiant chargé de cela se plaça au niveau de sa chute et mesura, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et se décida enfin à s'exprimer :

« 5m95 »

« Bon sang ! Ce type est génial » dit un élève parmi le groupe.

« C'est clair, je n'ai réussi qu'à faire 5m72, d'où il sort cette détente ? » lui répondit un autre élève.

L'inconnu se décida enfin à se relever, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres mais son attitude restait digne comme si ce qu'il venait d'accomplir n'était qu'une banalité et d'une grande simplicité.

Son attitude exaspérait Milo mais il ne laissa rien paraître, ce gars ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'extase devant lui.

« Bravo l'ami tu viens de battre ton record personnel » dit Muy en s'approchant de son dit ami.

« Merci Muy, mais ce n'est pas suffisant je suis sûr de pouvoir faire mieux »

« Trop modeste » répondit Nefer.

C'était au tour de Milo à présent et il tenait bien à faire son maximum dans ce saut pour ne serait-ce que fermer le clapet de ces trois là. Une douce brise vient caresser son visage et jouer dans ses cheveux pour le rafraîchir sous ce soleil qui ne cessait de lui brûler la peau. Il se mit au même endroit que le précédent pour prendre une course d'élan efficace et ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. Après quelques secondes seulement il les rouvrit soudainement et débuta sa course sur l'avant de ses pieds pour l'accélérer progressivement. Il fit son premier saut, son second, son troisième et s'élança sur sa jambe d'appel pour s'élever en regardant loin devant lui. Il lança le genou de sa jambe libre, souleva ses épaules et ses bras pour s'alléger et enfin finit par projeter ses jambes et ses bras vers le point de chute pour organiser sa réception au sol. Comme son adversaire il souleva du sable et attendit son score. L'étudiant désigné pour cette tâche fit les même gestes qu'un peu plus tôt, et resta un moment interdit puis recommença sa mesure pour vérification de ce qu'il lui semblait improbable…et pourtant :

« 5…5m95 également »

Des chuchotements et des exclamations se firent entendre dans le groupe, jamais encore il n'avait rencontré un tel cas de figure auparavant, celui qu'ils considéraient comme le meilleur venait de se retrouver ex æquo avec un débutant ! Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Milo d'afficher un sourire et de se relever dignement au grand dame d'un homme qui le tua du regard pour ce qu'il considérait comme un affront à sa personne. Milo ne daigna même pas le regarder mais put parfaitement sentir son regard sur lui ce qui ne le rendit que plus satisfait encore. La compétition ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

« SHURA ?? »

L'exclamation d'Angelo était si inattendue que tous se tournèrent vers lui. La personne interpellée par l'évocation de nom se tourna vers celle qui l'avait nommé, elle non plus ne pouvait retenir sa surprise :

« ANGELO ?? »

Leur stupéfaction se lisait pleinement sur leur visage, et Mme Damara se décida à intervenir en vue de cette situation qu'elle n'avait pas prévue :

« Shura, vous vous connaissez ? » demanda t-elle doucement en regardant l'intéressé.

Interpellé par la question, Shura finit par lui répondre au bout un court instant :

« Oh…euh oui…c'est un bon ami, nous avons eut l'occasion de nous entraîner à l'escrime par le passé »

« Je vois, eh bien laisser moi vous présenter Shura Ezequiel il sera votre nouvel assistant à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il est venu d'Espagne pour suivre un stage dans le but de devenir professeur d'escrime, je conte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit parmi nous. Prenez bien en compte ce qu'il aura à vous dire, ses conseils seront aussi importants que les miens je vous assure. » dit Mlle Damara.

« Bonjour, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien et que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble » dit Shura en regardant les élèves avec un sourire amical.

« Bien, puisque les présentations sont faites nous allons pouvoir débuter, Shura pourriez-vous leur présenter l'équipement s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Shura en s'éloignant.

Shura disparut quelque instants dans la salle prévue au rangement du matériel.

« Shura vous expliquera, ou du moins pour les débutants, les différentes parties de l'équipement dont vous devrez vous munir à chacune des séances. Je souhaiterai qu'à chaque fois que vous aurez finis de vous préparez dans les vestiaires vous vous équiperez. Entendu ? »

« Oui, Madame » lui répondit le groupe.

C'est à ce moment là que Shura revint habillé d'une tenue. Angelo avait encore bien du mal à réaliser que son ami soit venu d'Espagne dans l'objectif de devenir professeur, bien qu'en réfléchissant un peu cela ne l'étonnait plus qu'à moitié. L'escrime était une passion qui était transmise dans sa famille de père en fils depuis des générations, certain devenait toréador ou d'autre n'en usait que pour le plaisir. Il faut croire que Shura avait décidé d'en faire son métier. Angelo était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, c'était un ami fidèle et avec lequel il était sûr de pouvoir progresser.

« Tout d'abord vous devez comprendre que le matériel d'escrime moderne se décompose en deux ensembles, la tenue et le matériel électrique qui est pratiquement inexistant. Vous disposerez ainsi d'une veste, d'une sous-cuirasse fine, de gants, d'un pantalon, de chaussettes, de chaussures, d'un masque et d'une protège-poitrine pour les femmes. » dit Shura en désignant chaque partie sur lui et bien évidemment la dernière pièce qu'il portait en main. « L'escrime est certes un sport qui demande de l'agilité et de la concentration mais il nécessite dans les compétions des règles de sécurité strictes. »

« Tout à fait, c'est pourquoi je demanderais à ceux qui ont déjà pratiqué cette discipline d'aider les débutants à enfiler leur tenue, je vous laisse une dizaine de minutes puis vous viendrez me rejoindre au centre de la salle »

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle de rangement, se saisirent d'une tenue et retournèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer. Mais avant cela, Angelo regarda en direction de son ami avec un sourire complice que celui-ci lui rendit gentiment. Il partit alors s'habiller.

* * *

En attendant, du côté de la bibliothèque, notre éphèbe à la beauté glaciale sortit pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Il monta un étage, traversa les couloirs pour s'arrêter devant une salle, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Calme et posé avec un livre à la main, il patienta quelque minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

« Encore merci de m'avoir m'accordé un peu de votre temps monsieur »

« Je vous en pris se fut un plaisir Shaka, revenez quand vous le désirez »

« Merci monsieur, passez une bonne journée » dit l'étudiant en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna pour offrir un sourire à celui qui l'attendait.

« Bonjour Camus, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère ? »

« Non, je suis arrivé il y a cinq minutes »

« Veux-tu faire un tour ? Il serait d'hommage de ne pas en profiter de cette belle journée »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit simplement Camus.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent et empruntèrent l'escalier extérieur. Ils marchèrent longuement profitant de la chaleur et de la fraîcheur du vent du littoral. Ils ne parlèrent beaucoup, profitant du silence et de cette fin de journée. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment le bel homme qui accompagnait Camus lança la conversation.

« Camus, dis-moi tu ne m'as parlé que très vaguement de ton premier cours d'art, comment cela s'est-il passé ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

« Rien de vraiment spécial, nous devions juste évaluer le niveau voilà tout » dit vaguement Camus. La conversation n'était guère un art qu'il savait maîtriser.

« Je vois, mais dis-moi on m'aurait rapporté qu'un modèle aurait été engagé pour vos cours…»

« C'est exact, Mr Salakis à juger bon d'employer un étudiant pour améliorer notre technique et nous ouvrir à d'autre horizon »

« Et comment est-il ? »

« Je reconnais que je ne comprends pas très bien ta question »

« Ah ah, serais-tu entrain de faire de l'humour mon ami ? » demanda Shaka amusé de voir son ami qui sans le vouloir avait retourné l'ambiguïté de sa demande de manière amusante, ce qui était de sa part très étonnant.(2)

« Non, juste que je ne vois pas en quoi je peux te répondre »

« Je voulais dire, à quoi ressemblait-il ? Quelles étaient ses manières ? Ses attitudes ? Etre modèle n'est pas chose aisé en soit »

« Eh bien, je dirais qu'il se débrouillait bien mais ce n'était que le premier cour »

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien mais il me semblait que son nom était Eraste »

« Milo Eraste ? »

« Le connais-tu ? »

« Juste de nom, je ne me prête guère aux rumeurs mais une connaissance m'en avait déjà parlé. Il semble être connu au près des dames pour sa beauté et son charme, mais son caractère volage serait une tâche de taille sur son tableau »

« Je l'avais déjà rencontré avant le cours d'art… »

« ?? »

« Il m'avait bousculé accidentellement dans un couloir »

« Je ne sais si nous devons cela à ta grande mémoire, mais pour une rencontre aussi brève il me semble que tu te rappelle bien de cet homme, aurait-il un « quelque chose » qui t'aurait marqué mon ami ? »

« … »

Camus ne disait mot, renfermé et dissimulé sous ce masque qui paraissait ne donner accès à quiconque. Shaka n'appréciait guère cela, bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an, leurs caractères discrets et leurs connaissances les ont rapproché et même si Shaka était plus ouvert que lui il savait que Camus était une personne bien et qu'il avait beaucoup à donner. Il suffisait juste de le connaître un peu. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'introduit dans sa vie privée et ne parlait jamais de son passé, ce qui ne le rendait que plus inaccessible encore. Il n'a alors compris que seul la patience pouvait venir à bout de cette barrière qui selon lui empêchait Camus d'être vraiment lui-même. Patience, discrétion et finesse étaient les mots d'ordre et trop de rapidité ne pouvait qu'anéantir tout ces efforts.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Que dirais-tu de voir comment se déroule les UE sport ? Cela nous changerai les idées »

« Mmm »

Pour permettre à son ami de s'ouvrir davantage il était impératif de le divertir et donc de le sortir le plus possible sans que cela ne soit excessif. C'est pourquoi de temps à autre et par une passion commune qu'était l'écriture et la lecture, il emmenait son ami une fois par semaine à la bibliothèque de la ville. Certes au début cela ne fut pas simple, mais par usure de patience Camus se laissa entraîner plus facilement pour ce genre d'activité. Même s'il s'agissait que de prendre un livre et de s'asseoir pour le feuilleter dans un silence absolue, la présence des gens autour de lui ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. C'est pourquoi à présent Camus avait plus de faciliter à se rendre régulièrement à la bibliothèque universitaire. Il en valait de même pour les musées et les parcs qui sont des puits sans fond d'inspiration pour ses cours d'art.

Les deux étudiants partirent donc en direction du complexe sportif, des allées aux arbres aux couleurs chaudes embellissaient les environs et les constructions de l'homme. Au loin on entendit des clapotis, un sifflement, des étudiants qui s'agitaient. Pour parvenir jusqu'au stade ils devaient longer la piscine extérieure où les étudiants de première, seconde et troisième année faisaient des longueurs sur cinq couloirs. Pour les périodes plus froides une piscine interne fut construite par les bons soins de Mr Athlantis. Arrivés à sa hauteur, Camus et Shaka s'arrêtèrent un moment pour les observer à travers le fin grillage verdâtre. Cinq garçons se placèrent face à leurs couloirs, bonnet sur la tête et lunettes sur le nez. Chacun se mirent sur un petit plongeoir, se positionnèrent et….Un sifflement strident se fit entendre, donnant le signal de départ, les étudiants plongèrent ensemble et commença les 100m nages libres masculines. Bien évidemment, et considérée comme la nage la plus rapide, le crawl fut choisi par chaque concourant mais bien vite un jeune homme se détacha du groupe pour finir en tête de course. Ses mouvements étaient souples et glissés à la surface de l'eau avec élégance ne faisant aucune vague disgracieuse. Il arriva alors rapidement à l'autre bout de la piscine pour plonger, prendre appuie avec ses pieds sur le mur et se propulser afin de parcourir une distance maximale sans effort pour ensuite reprendre sa nage. Il termina bien évidement premier.

« 1 minute et 20 secondes c'est un très bon temps Mü mais je suis certain qu'avec de l'entraînement tu pourrais faire bien mieux » félicita le professeur, sifflet au cou et chronomètre à la main.

« Merci monsieur »

Mü sortit de la piscine et alla chercher sa serviette pour se sécher, le vent se levait et l'eau sur la peau lui donnait froid. Il retira ses lunettes, son bonnet et mit sa serviette blanche sur sa tête pour essorer ses cheveux. Il partit alors de l'autre côté de la piscine où se trouvait les bancs en longeant le grillage.

Shaka fut intrigué par tant de performance de la part d'un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Malgré sa vitesse il avait su maintenir une élégance et un savoir faire étonnant. Une fois sortit de l'eau il l'examina de plus près, et ne put retenir son regard qui glissa avec lenteur sur la peau nacrée de ce charmant jeune homme. Ses jambes étaient musclées, sa taille fine, son torse finement dessiné, sa peau brillée par les gouttes d'eau au soleil. D'ailleurs il se rapprocha et longea le grillage avant de laissait sa serviette retomber sur ses épaules lui permettrant de distinguer les traits de son visage. Il avait des lignes gracieuses, un petit nez droit, une bouche pulpeuse, et un regard vert profond dans lequel il serait difficile de ne pas se lancer captiver, ses cheveux violet en bataille lui coller au visage et étinceler sous les rayons du soleil qui semblait vouloir honorer sa beauté. Mais alors qu'il passait devant eux, le dénommé « Mü » s'arrêta et se tourna dans leur direction. Son regard rencontra le sien, et il put y lire tant de gentillesse et de douceur que celui-ci le troubla. Un frisson qu'il ne pouvait contrôler parcouru son corps tout entier et se sentit gêner d'avoir oser regarder un autre de cette manière. Il sentit une chaleur monter en lui et des picotements au niveau des joues. Il détourna le regard.

Mü fut très satisfait de sa performance, il ne pensait faire un aussi bon temps et cela l'enchantait. Le vent s'était levé et rafraîchissait son corps malgré le soleil qui tapait fortement. Il alla récupérer sa serviette pour enlever l'eau qu'il avait sur le corps. Il retira son bonnet et ses lunettes pour essorer sa longue chevelure et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la piscine. Mü longea lentement le grillage, et laissa retomber sa serviette sur ses épaules. Cependant, il sentit sur lui comme un poids, comme quelqu'un qui vous dévisagez, vous fixez si intensément que vous pouviez ressentir son regard sur votre peau telles des mains qui vous touchez. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il arrêta sa marche, et tourna son regard pour rencontrer des pupilles d'une beauté qui le figea. Un bleu intense, clair et limpide tel un lagon dans lequel il plongea instantanément. Il n'avait encore jamais vu des yeux d'une telle clarté, qui respiraient autant la tendresse et la bonté. Des cheveux fins et dorés les encadraient gracieusement, une peau laiteuse, des lèvres fines…si ces yeux étaient des joyaux, ce visage demeurait le plus beau des écrins. Mü réalisa subitement à quel point ses pensées prirent une drôle de tournure, et sentit la gêne s'emparer de lui. Il vit le ravissant jeune homme l'observer profondément, il crut même déceler une légère rougeur au niveau de ses pommettes. A cette constatation, lui même ne pouvait retenir sa gêne, il se sentit rougir. Il se détourna et partit rejoindre les autres presque en courant.

Shaka réalisant que l'adonis s'était éloigné fixa son ami qui n'avait rien manqué de toute la scène. Son embarras s'accentua d'avoir était surpris en un moment de faiblesse et bredouilla :

« Bon…euh…si nous continuons notre marche…le stade n'est plus très loin »

Camus, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, était intrigué de voir son ami aussi perdu dans ses propos et dans son attitude, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu se comporter ainsi. Il avait cependant bien remarqué la rougeur de Shaka et se doutait que la chaleur n'en était pas la raison première. Il jeta un œil du côté du jeune homme qui avait été devant eux il y a un instant, bien que ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment, Camus était loin d'être idiot et savait reconnaître certains signes. Il suivit les pas de son ami qui avait pris une petite longueur d'avance sur lui.

* * *

Des balles qui rebondissaient, des frappes violentes, des paroles qui résonnaient…Aiolia s'entraînait durement depuis le début de son cours de volley. La salle était grande, le plafond haut, et les bons joueurs fort nombreux. Il s'en était rapidement rendu compte dès qu'il avait eut à affronter une première équipe, six terrains furent installés et plus on gagné plus on avait de chance de rencontrer de meilleures joueurs. Et malgré l'entraînement acharné, Aiolia ne s'en plaignait pas car ce n'était qu'en commençant durement que nous pouvions rapidement espérer à un résultat. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la fin du cours et le score demeurait nul depuis cinq minutes à présent.

Les passes fusaient, les attaques augmentaient mais aucune des deux équipes ne réussissait à trouver une faille dans le jeu de l'adversaire. Alors qu'Aiolia demeurait sur le qui-vive, attendant une opportunité pour passer à l'offensive, une jeune fille entra dans la salle par la porte du fond face à lui. Elle était jolie, très jolie même au goût d'Aiolia. Elle portait un jean foncé, des baskets blanches et un T-shirt noir moulant. Ses cheveux roux était attachés en une haute queue de cheval dégageant son visage fin et délicat, elle avait les yeux noisettes et des lèvres rosées par du brillant à lèvres. Elle était vraiment ravissante…

« AIOLIA ! »

Aiolia stoppa brutalement sa contemplation lorsqu'il vit l'un de ses coéquipiers lui faire une passe haute et longeant le filet. Il couru à la rencontre de la balle. Placé près du filet, il pris appuie sur ses pieds, sauta et ramena ses bras vers l'avant pour prendre de l'élan et gagner de la hauteur. Il arma son bras derrière sa tête et cambra son dos pour avoir un peu plus de puissance. Il frappa la balle à son plus haut niveau avant qu'elle ne commence sa descente. Malgré les deux défenseurs, la balle traversa leur défense pour rebondir violemment sur le sol du terrain adverse. Il venait de remporter le match. Ses coéquipiers vinrent le féliciter pour son attaque, Aiolia les remercia et détourna la tête en direction de la porte du fond, la jeune fille était partie.

Le professeur par un coup de sifflet mit fin au cour mais demanda aux élèves de s'étirer avant de repartir dans les vestiaires. Après sa série d'étirements, Aiolia partit se changer, prit son sac et s'en alla en disant au revoir aux garçons encore présents.

Il arriva dehors et cligna des yeux sous les assauts incessants du soleil. Alors qu'il partit rejoindre la sortie de l'université, perdu dans ses pensées, il croisa deux jeunes hommes dont par inattention il bouscula l'un deux avec son épaule.

« Oh, pardon je ne regardais pas où j'allais » s'excusa poliment Aiolia.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'en pris » répondit le jeune homme.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait ces deux personnes, quoique connaître chaque étudiants dans une université aussi grande que la leur relevait de l'impossible, mais du moins il ne les avait jamais perçu de loin. L'un avait de long cheveux blonds, et un regard d'un bleu clair et cristallin, mais se fut surtout l'autre garçon qui l'accompagné qui retient davantage son attention, bien que celui qu'il avait bousculé avait un physique des plus flatteurs. Un petit peu en retrait, il fixait le sol de manière absente en les rejoignant comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait pas, le rendant particulièrement étrange. Cependant sa démarche était légère, son attitude raffinée et ses habits soignés, on aurait dit un jeune homme de bonne famille perdu dans la jungle des classes populaires. Enfin…

Aiolia n'y prêta pas plus d'intérêt que cela, s'excusa une fois encore et continua sa route en laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers une jeune fille rousse aux yeux pétillants.

* * *

Shaka et Camus marchèrent jusqu'à parvenir non loin du stade quand un étudiant bouscula inconsciemment Shaka.

« Oh, pardon je ne regardais pas où j'allais » s'excusa l'étudiant.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'en pris » répondit l'indou.

Le jeune brun en s'excusant une nouvelle fois continua son chemin laissant nos deux éphèbes parvenir au niveau de la porte d'entrée du stade. Ils montèrent quelque marches et accédèrent aux gradins postés à droite des vestiaires. Les étudiants étaient en contre bas, la fin de l'heure était proche et l'évaluation au sprint sur 100m avait commencé depuis un moment déjà, il ne restait d'ailleurs plus que deux étudiants qui se placèrent côte à côte chacun sur un couloir. Camus bien silencieux jusqu'à maintenant laissa échapper quelque mots que son ami ne parvint à déchiffrer.

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose Camus ? » demanda Shaka en fixant son ami placé à sa gauche.

« Eraste »

« ?? »

« Ne désirais-tu pas savoir à quoi ressemblait Milo Eraste mon ami ? Il s'agit du coureur sur le couloir 2 »

« Vraiment. » Shaka détourna le regard pour essayer d'apercevoir le fameux coureur. N'ayant que peu d'avis sur le sujet il ne pouvait dire en quoi ce jeune homme pouvait bien plaire à la gente féminine. Quoique de là où ils se trouvaient, il ne pouvait discerner parfaitement les traits de son visage. Il avait été curieux de voir comment était ce Milo Eraste dont les demoiselles n'avaient de cesse de vanter la beauté en des termes plus que flatteur, bien qu'il n'essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître.Un cou de pistolet retentit et…

* * *

Après des sauts en longueurs quelque peu mouvementés il était l'heure des 100m sprint. En passant voir chaque groupe durant leurs exercices, Mr Daídalos avait rédiger une liste des couples, il les appela alors chacun leur tour. Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoula et il ne resta alors plus que deux élèves.

« C'est à votre tour messieurs » dit Mr Daídalos en regardant tour à tour les deux étudiants.

Milo soupira silencieusement, il se demandait si le destin ne s'était pas décidé à s'acharner contre lui aujourd'hui. Il s'avança alors vers le point de départ.

D'une marche assurée et arrogante…se fut notre inconnu aux cheveux argentés qui se plaça à ses côtés non sans lui adresser un regard méprisant et moqueur à la fois. Chacun réglèrent leur starting-block sous les encouragements des autres élèves, après tout ils s'agissaient du meilleur élément et de celui qui l'a égalisé au saut. Ils se positionnèrent.

« Ah oui…au fait le nouveau…moi c'est Rune Balrog…souvient tant bien…je t'assure que tu ne l'oublieras pas » lui murmura son adversaire d'un ton acide_.« je vais te faire payer l'affront que tu m'as fait » _

«…Milo Eraste…pour sûr je n'oublierais pas la première personne que j'aurais écrasée aujourd'hui. »

Rune eut un regard mauvais face à la réplique, mais celui-ci partit bien vite car le lancement ne tardera pas à être donné. C'est un sourire qui vient ensuite étiré ses lèvres en vue de sa future victoire.

Milo se souvint à cet instant ce que lui avait dit Aiolia la veille.

_« Dis Milo, c'est demain ton premier cour d'athlétisme, tu verras c'est génial, je l'avais déjà choisi en UE et je peux t'assurer que tu ne le regretteras pas» lui dit Aiolia alors qu'ils patientaient devant un amphi._

_« Oui, je m'en rappelle c'était en première année c'est çà ? »_

_« Ouais, normalement le premier cours est entièrement consacré à l'évaluation du niveau des élèves. Tu devras passer par le saut de haie, en hauteur et en longueur. »_

_« Bon, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour çà... » lui répondit Milo confiant._

_« Peut-être mais à la fin de l'heure tu passeras le sprint sur 100m, et crois-moi c'est plus difficile que çà en a l'air. Mais je m'en fais pas, t'as de bonnes jambes. » le taquina un peu son ami._

_« Il a raison, t'inquiète donc pas va, tout se passera bien, t'en est parfaitement capable » intervient Aphrodite, et Angelo qui approuva par un mouvement de tête._

_« Merci les gars…tu n'aurais quand même pas un ou deux conseils à me donner Aiolia ? »_

_« Humm…peut-être… »_

« Prêêêts ! » déclara Mr Daídalos le pistolet levé.

Un silence profond s'installa ; malgré le fait que Rune soit un excellent sprinter, l'égalisation avec Milo lors du saut en longueur a installé le doute dans certains esprits, chacun attendait parfois avec appréhension le résultat de cette course.

Milo parcouru des yeux la distance à parcourir, pour glissé vers le groupe d'étudiant et les gradins un court instant. Un cour instant qui suffit à remarquer la présence de Camus. Son attitude était digne et fière, il avait le même regard que lors de la première séance d'art, neutre et parfaitement vide. Sa fierté malgré tout avait été durement touché à ce moment là, et Milo s'était promis qu'il parviendrait à voir autre chose que cela dans les yeux de cette homme. Jamais personne jusqu'à maintenant était resté indifférent face à lui et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que çà aller commencer.

Il regarda face à lui, concentré sur le départ.

« BANG »

Le coup était partit. Milo prit appuie sur ses pieds et propulsa son poids en avant avec la puissance de ses jambes et le balancement de ses bras vers avant. Se baisant au maximum pendant sa course contribuant à une accélération prononcée, il parvient à dépasser Rune d'une bonne longueur dès le début à la grande stupéfaction de tous.

« WOW ! Comment il trace !! » s'exclama un élève.

« La vache ! J'le crois pas !! » s'écria un autre.

Rune ne se laissant pas abattre pour pourtant accéléra et arriva presque au niveau de son adversaire, il était hors de question de perdre face à lui, s'était sa place de leader qui était mise en jeu. Milo continua sur sa lancée, et jeta quelque regard pour voir ou était Rune.

_« Ca va, il me rattrape pas encore !!…C'est court 100m !…C'est pas vrai ! Je faiblis !… »_

Les mètres restant furent les plus éprouvants pour les deux coureurs, l'endurance était l'une des plus grandes capacités à posséder pour avoir l'étoffe d'un bon sprinter. Milo le sentit par le poids de ses jambes qui se firent plus lourdes, et à son souffle qui devint plus rapide et douloureux. L'arrivée n'était plus très loin et les deux coureurs étaient quasiment à égalité. Mais se fut pourtant dans les dix derniers mètres que tout se joua. Ils étaient maintenant difficile de savoir lequel des deux dépasser l'autre. Quelque instants plus tard….ils franchirent la ligne d'arrivée…

« Balrog : 11 secondes 05 » déclara l'élève placé à droite de la ligne d'arrivée en lisant son chronomètre.

On attendit patiemment le score de Milo, pour pouvoir les départager malgré leur performance plus qu'admirable.

L'élève de gauche lit alors le temps inscrit sur son chronomètre, il sourit et annonça le résultat :

« Eraste : 11 secondes…03 »

« WOW…le tueur…»

« 11 secondes 03 ?! sans dec' ?! » dit un élève en se rapprochant de celui qui venait d'annoncer le temps.

Rune était debout et écarquilla les yeux face à cette horrible réalité tandis que parmi les élèves les exclamations s'élevèrent. La surprise passée, c'était de la haine qui parcourrait désormais chaque fibre de son corps, jamais personne ne l'avait battu. D'ailleurs l'être qui était responsable de son malheur s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour que lui seul puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« L'enfer…ne fait…que commencer » lui dit Milo d'une voix glacial, tout en reprenant l'image que Rune avait employé pour lui il y a peu.

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le groupe d'étudiant qui le félicita pour sa magnifique performance. Muy et Nefer quand à eux alla voir comment se porter leur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Rune ? » appela Muy.

« La ferme ! » lui répondit-il froidement.

Rune serra fortement ses poings, à tel point que ses jointures devinrent rapidement blanchâtres. Il grinça ses dent de rage, ses pupilles se rétrécirent, il eut beaucoup de mal à garder toute sa haine en lui après ce qu'il venait de subir.

« Ce morveux ne l'emportera pas au paradis…s'il veut la guerre alors il l'aura » dit-il d'une voix sourde mais d'où versait tout son venin.

« Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ? » demanda calmement Nefer.

« Je ne sais pas encore…mais je devrai attendre…la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » répondit Rune, avec un rictus mauvais et en fixant le dos de son adversaire. _« Profite bien de cet instant de gloire…la chute sera bien douloureuse Milo crois-moi »_

Milo quand à lui subissait les assauts des étudiants qui ne cessaient de le glorifier d'être parvenu à vaincre un adversaire tel que Rune, jugeait jusqu'ici imbattable. Certes, cette expérience lui vaudra le respect de tous, mais apportera de l'espoir aux autres pour améliorer leurs performances. Alors qu'il réussit enfin à se libérer, il tourna la tête vers le haut des gradins. Camus était toujours là, à la même place et toujours aussi droit. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes et Camus lui tourna le dos pour partir, suivit d'un garçon à une longue chevelure blonde. Milo était déçu, Camus ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir changé d'attitude malgré ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

« Humm…se serait intéressant…je suis sure que j'arriv'rais à lui faire afficher autre chose que ce masque d'indifférence » pensa Milo quand Camus n'était plus à porté de vue. _« Tu verras Camus…tu verras… »_

Le professeur signala la fin du cour et chacun retourna vers les vestiaires. Milo suivit le mouvement.

Au loin, à l'autre bout des gradins on pouvait voir se dessiner une fine silhouette. Des cheveux verts au vent…la jeune fille ferma les poings sous le spectacle qui s'était offert à elle. Un infime sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et elle disparu dans le contre-jour comme une ombre furtive, imprimant dans sa mémoire les événements auxquels elle venait d'assister.

* * *

Milo entra dans le vestiaire, ouvra à son casier pour prendre ses affaires. Il se changea rapidement et partit, il prendra sa douche chez lui. Alors qu'il arriva à la sortie un élève l'interpella.

« Bravo pour ton score, Milo »

Milo se retourna pour tomber sur un garçon de deuxième année, il avait des cheveux courts violets, et un regard rose mais plus foncé que celui de Muy. C'était lui d'ailleurs qui avait retenu son temps lors de son sprint. Physiquement il avait l'air plus sympathique que ce dernier et ses deux acolytes. Milo lui offrit un sourire.

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. On peut dire que tu y es aussi pour beaucoup, c'est parce que tu as bien pris mon temps que j'en suis là » répondit-il humblement.

« Je dois bien reconnaître que te voir battre Rune m'a fait plaisir, il avait tendance parfois à trop sous-estimer ses adversaires et avoir perdu ne peut que lui apporter ; et pourquoi pas à se calmer aussi » dit l'élève posément.

« Tu ne me semble pas beaucoup le porter dans ton cœur »

« Disons que j'ai mon point de vue sur son comportement, pour moi peu importe que l'on gagne ou perde. On est ici pour s'entraîner et rien que pour tout les efforts que nous fournissons, nous sommes tous au même niveau »

« J'apprécie…Milo Eraste » dit Milo en tendant la main au jeune homme.

« Sorento…Sorento Havard » se présenta l'étudiant en la lui serrant.

" Enchanté Sorento, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre"

Sorento lui sourit. Milo, contrairement à sa rencontre avec Rune, sentait que ce garçon était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui vous disez de ne rien craindre de lui, il avait ce sourire confiant et cette attitude amicale qui ne pouvait que vous sentir à l'aise face à lui. Il devait faire athlétisme tout le reste de l'année alors autant bien s'entendre et pourquoi pas se faire de nouveaux amis.

« Sorento tu viens ? » demanda un élève aux cheveux verts accompagné de trois autres personnes.

« Ah oui, j'arrive, Milo laisse-moi te présenter mes amis. Voici, Isaac, Bian, Io, et la charmante Thétis » dit Sorento en présentant ses amis en les montrant chacun du doigt.

« Bonjour à vous » salua Milo, tandis que les quatre arrivants lui rendirent amicalement sa salutation.

« Félicitation pour ton temps, je sais qu'on t'a déjà complimenté mais je tenais quand même à le dire » intervint Thétis.

« Je te remercie, c'est toujours agréable d'être féliciter par une jeune fille aussi jolie que toi » lui répondit Milo avec un clin d'œil taquin. Thétis rougit sous le compliment.

« Eh bien ne soit pas aussi gênée enfin, on dirais une vraie petite adolescente » le taquina Isaac.

« Oh !! » s'exclama Thétis en lui tirant la langue puis faisant semblant de bouder, déclenchant l'hilarité dans le petit groupe.

« Bon, on y va ?! Krishna nous attend » dit Io d'un ton grincheux.

« Oui, on va y aller... Ne fais pas attention Milo, Io peut être grincheux des fois mais il n'est pas méchant » dit gentiment Sorento. A cette remarque, Io grogna un peu dans ses dents faisant sourire notre modèle.

« Tu veux peut-être venir avec nous ? On va au centre ville cela te dis ? » proposa Bian.

« C'est vraiment sympa de votre part, mais je pense que je vais rentrer, j'ai des petites choses à faire et des devoirs pour demain » refusa poliment Milo.

« Tant pis se sera pour une prochaine fois » répondit Sorento.

« Sûrement, allez à plus et passez une bonne soirée » dit Milo en s'éloignant d'un geste de la main.

Ses nouvelles connaissances le saluèrent. Milo était heureux d'avoir fait leur rencontre, ce petit groupe avait l'air d'être soudé et fort sympathique de surcroît. Les heures de sports ne pourrons qu'être agréable auprès de camarades aussi plaisants.

* * *

Angelo et Shura étaient dans l'un des couloirs de l'immeuble, le cour venait tout juste de s'achever qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter comme de bons vieux amis qui ne s'étaient vus depuis longtemps. Le premier cour d'escrime d'Angelo s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé, il faisait parti des meilleurs de son groupe et l'aide de Shura lui a été très utile. Ce dernier s'est avéré être un assistant sérieux et très expérimenté, il a rapidement su s'intégrer et les élèves malgré qu'ils soient pratiquement du même âge que lui l'écoutèrent et suivirent ses conseils avec attention. Angelo et Shura eurent l'occasion, pour donner l'exemple, de faire une petite rencontre dans le milieu de l'heure, plus rapide et plus expert, Shura en est sortit vainqueur mais la place du gagnant ou du perdant importait peu. Cela fut une très bonne expérience pour Angelo, qui à ses côtés était sûr d'apprendre beaucoup.

« Ca n'a pas dû être une décision facile pour toi. L'Espagne ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté. » remarqua Angelo.

« C'est vrai, mais je voulais m'ouvrir à autre chose. Je connaissais déjà les pratiques d'enseignement en Espagne alors pour mon apprentissage j'ai décidé de partir à l'étranger. Bien que je ne sois resté qu'une année à vos côtés, j'ai vraiment apprécié la Grèce et être avec vous, alors me voilà. Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir à ce cours. » raconta Shura.

« Et ton père ? » demanda son ami.

« Il me soutient à cent pour cent, et m'a menacé de ne pas rentrer avant que je ne devienne le meilleur » répondit Shura en riant.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père et une famille qui te soutient Shura, et je suis sûr que tu seras un excellent professeur »

« Merci c'est gentil l'ami »

« …J'ai décidé d'aller chercher Aphro, tu veux m'accompagner ? » demanda Angelo alors qu'ils arrivèrent à un carrefour.

« Je suis désolé, mais Mme Damara désirais me voir pour remplir les dernières formalités et elles ne peuvent vraiment pas attendre. »

« Quoi donc, les formalités ou les femmes ? » le taquina Angelo.

« Ah ah, certainement les deux. A bientôt Angelo, dis bonjour à Aphro de ma part…On s'appellera comme çà je pourrais revoir l'équipe au grand complet » dit Shura alors qu'il prenait un couloir opposé à Angelo.

« Pas de soucis, à bientôt » répondit Angelo en reprenant la marche.

Il prit encore quelque couloirs avant d'arriver à la salle où il avait laissé Aphrodite deux heures plus tôt. Son cours était finit et juste une poignée d'élève était restée dans la salle. Les doubles portes grandes ouvertes, Angelo entra dans la salle de musculations et ne fut qu'à moitié surprit par le matériel mis à disposition des étudiants. On pouvait y retrouver des tapis de course, des vélos elliptiques, des bancs à abdominaux, des rameurs, des steppers, des haltères, des tapis de gym et bien d'autre choses encore. En regardant vers le fond de la salle il distingua une chevelure et dont la couleur azurée ne pouvais appartenir qu'à celui qu'il recherchait.

Aphrodite était sur l'un de ces nombreux appareils à charges guidées dont toute les salles de gym étaient forcément équipées. Cette appareil permettait travail précis des muscles des épaules, du dos et des muscles pectoraux. Par deux poignées disposées de à droite et à sa gauche, Aphrodite s'en saisissait pour les ramener vers l'avant à l'aide de ses avants-bras, tout cela en soulevant un poids qu'il avait décidé de soulever.

Avec son T-shirt qui lui coulait à la peau, on pouvait distinctement voir ses muscles se mouvoir avec lenteur, le spectacle était appréciable et inconsciemment prit du plaisir à le détailler. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais regardé son ami de cette manière. Aphrodite a toujours eu cette beauté et ce petit côté efféminé qui le faisait souvent comparer à une femme, mais c'était dans des instants comme celui-ci que sa virilité était parfaitement mise en avant. Ce mélange de fragilité et de force le rendait particulièrement attirant d'où ses nombreux admirateurs ; aussi bien hommes que femmes.

L'italien arrêta subitement sa contemplation, il se sentait perturbé par l'évolution que prenaient ses pensées et son attitude. Il se reprit en main et partit en direction de son ami qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Toutefois Angelo remarqua pleinement celle de trois hommes dont les regards posés sur son ami ne lui plaisaient guère. Ce type de regard qui vous déshabille , qui vous salit, qui vous souille…ces trois gars étaient loin d'être seulement admiratif devant la plastique d'Aphrodite et il le remarqua bien vite. D'ailleurs l'un deux s'approcha d'Aphrodite et s'adressa à lui :

« Salut comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda l'homme.

« …………Aphrodite… » répondit Aphrodite au bout d'un moment sans avoir levé les yeux vers lui.

« Aphrodite ? C'est pas plutôt un nom de fille çà ? » questionna l'homme dont les yeux ne cessèrent de glisser sur le corps de celui qui continuait toujours ses mouvements.

« …Chacun son poing de vue… » répondit Aphrodite détaché.

« Mes amis et moi…on se demandait si tu ne voulais boire un verre avec nous…pour…faire connaissance… » informa l'élève dont la demande ne laissait rien transparaître d'innocent.

« …Navré messieurs mais j'ai du travail ce soir… » dit Aphrodite qui bien qu'il l'ai dit, était loin d'être désolé, fréquenter ce genre de garçon n'était pas du tout son style de fréquentation, et il savait tout à fait ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Oh allez, juste un petit verre…et puis…on aura cours ensemble alors autant mieux se connaître dès maintenant » insista l'élève qui avait posé sa main tout près de la cuisse d'Aphrodite et dont le visage était bien trop proche au goût de ce dernier.

Les deux autres regardèrent la scène en se rapprochant doucement comme pour encercler une nouvelle proie.

« Ah Aphro…je me demandais si tu étais déjà parti » s'éleva une voix que Aphrodite reconnu instantanément.

« Angelo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Aphrodite surpris en voyant son ami s'avançait vers eux. L'étudiant collé à lui s'était alors reculé.

« Eh bien, j'ai décidé de venir te chercher tout compte fait. On a finit cinq minutes plus tôt alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te chercher » lui dit Angelo sans faire attention aux trois autres.

Dès qu'il avait vu l'étudiant se rapprocher d'Aphrodite, il n'avait rien tenté. Aphrodite était suffisamment fort pour se défendre. Cependant, quand celui-ci avait commencé à insister et que son visage se soit rapproché violemment de celui d'Aphrodite, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il a décidé d'intervenir.

« Très bien, je prends mes affaires et on y va » dit Aphrodite qui intérieurement était soulagé et remerciait Angelo de l'avoir permis de pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation.

« Je t'attends » répondit calmement Angelo.

Aphrodite se releva et passa près d'Angelo pour aller rejoindre les vestiaires où il avait laissé ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Angelo se retourna doucement…très doucement vers les trois autres qui les avaient regardé sans rien dire. Angelo leva enfin les yeux vers eux et tout particulièrement vers celui qui s'était adressé à Aphrodite. Il leur adressa un regard noir, un regard de tueur qui les fit frissonner et reculer légèrement. Ce simple regard leur firent passer un message qu'ils semblaient avoir déchiffré incontestablement. C'est à cet instant qu'Aphrodite refit sa réapparition et avec lui l'attitude qu'Angelo avait eut avant qu'il ne disparaissait dans le vestiaire.

« On peut y aller »

« Je te suis » dit Angelo en partant à sa suite sans se retourner.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors Aphrodite lui proposa de venir chez lui pour dîner, ce que son camarade accepta avec plaisir. Ils prirent alors le bus de 6h00.

« Ah oui, au fait tu ne devineras jamais » s'exclama soudainement Angelo alors qu'ils étaient dans le bus.

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire » répondit son camarade un sourire aux lèvres.

« Shura est de retour en Grèce, il sera l'assistant de mon prof d'escrime pour devenir prof lui aussi » dit Angelo heureux que son ami soit de retour parmi eux.

« Ah…euh oui c'est génial » dit Aphrodite d'une petite voix et qui avait perdu son sourire.

_« En ce qui me concerne je vais peut être opter pour l'escrime, Shura m'a dit que j'avais un assez bon jeux de jambe »répondit Angelo avec une petite touche de fierté._

_« Oh c'est à se demander ce que vous faisiez tout les deux en Espagne » demanda Aphrodite l'air taquin tout en ayant ressentit un petit pincement au cœur sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer._

_« Idiot » lui répondit l'italien._

« Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air de te faire plaisir » remarqua Angelo.

« Oh si, si je t'assure…j'aime beaucoup Shura et je suis content qu'il revienne, j'espère qu'il passera nous voir » dit Aphrodite pour se rattraper.

« Oui c'est ce qui était prévu, on a décidé de se rappeler pour qu'il puisse revoir tout le monde, d'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour. Il était occupé ce soir il ne pouvait pas venir te chercher en même temps que moi » l'informa Angelo.

« C'est gentil de sa part et je comprends, il vient tout juste de revenir il a sûrement plein de chose à faire » répondit Aphrodite en fixant un point invisible.

Ils parvinrent à l'appartement d'Aphrodite qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. C'était un immeuble avec chambres étudiantes situé non loin du centre ville. Ils montèrent trois étages à l'aide de l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans le studio 16. La décoration était simple mais l'immobilier choisit avec beaucoup de goût. Aphrodite était ceux dont la génération actuelle appelé les « fashion victim' », les boutiques, la mode et les soldes s'était son domaine. Ce n'était en outre par pour rien que ses camarades lui avaient réclamé ses goûts et ses conseils en matière de décoration intérieur.

Le salon était dans des tons clairs. Deux long canapés blancs avec cousins blancs et verts clairs étaient parallèlement disposés, alors qu'une petite table basse en verre était placé entre eux avec une rose blanche dans un vase fin posée dessus. Un tapis vert clair se trouvait sous cette même table basse pour rappeler la couleur des coussins. Une petite télévision sur un meuble en bois et une bibliothèque étaient posées contre le mur. Des plantes vertes d'intérieurs, et des rideaux blancs vinrent compléter cet espace lumineux et chaleureux. Aphrodite mettait un point d'honneur à ce que chaque pièce de son appartement se réfère à des tons ou à une couleur précise. Il choisit l'écru et le vert foncé pour la cuisine, le noir et rouge pour la chambre à coucher et des tons de bleu pour la salle de bain.

Aphrodite invita son ami à s'asseoir et lui demanda s'il désirait boire quelque chose avant de dîner. Angelo demanda une que son camarade alla chercher dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Angelo se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui avait été davantage remplie depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il laissa glisser son doigt sur la cote, des livres mais un retient particulièrement son attention. Ce n'était pas vraiment un livre, mais plus un classeur porte-photo. Il le prit en main, l'ouvrit et sourit devant les photographies. Certaines représentaient le groupe, d'autre des moments comiques passés ensemble…que de bons souvenirs qu'il n'avait réussit à partager qu'en leur compagnie.

« Un peu nostalgique ? »

Angelo se retourna pour voir Aphrodite dans l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine avec un plateau en main où était posé deux bières et des gâteaux apéritifs.

« On peut dire çà oui…cela fait longtemps mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vécu hier » dit doucement Angelo en feuilletant le classeur.

Aphrodite sourit à son ami et alla déposer le plateau sur la table basse. Il ouvra les bières alors qu'Angelo alla le rejoindre avec le classeur sous le bras. Il s'assirent et Aphrodite prit le classeur, il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. A la toute dernière page, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite photo qu'Angelo surprit, reconnu immédiatement.

« Aphro c'est… »

« La première photo de nous deux quand nous étions enfants oui »

En effet, cette photographie représentait deux petits garçons âgés de 8 et 9 ans, ils étaient tout deux dans un parcs bras dessus-dessous souriant gaiement à l'objectif. Malgré une année d'écart Aphrodite durant sa scolarité a eut l'opportunité de sauter une classe ce qui par la suite lui avait permit de se retrouver dans la même que son ami.

« Et tu l'as gardé durant tout ce temps ?...»

« Bien sûr, tu étais mon premier ami à l'époque je n'aurais jamais pu la jeter…çà remonte à loin tout çà…nous étions si jeune » dit Aphrodite d'un ton nostalgique.

Les parents d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo avaient aménagé à Athènes à cause de leur emploi, alors qu'eux deux n'étaient que des enfants. Depuis, leurs familles n'étaient plus repartis trouvant le mode de vie à leur goût, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux enfants qui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils avaient chacun à présent 22 et 23 ans et leur complicité était toujours aussi forte malgré les années.

« Angelo ?…Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? » demanda Aphrodite avec un sourire amusé.

« Euh…çà fait loin mais… » Angelo brusquement s'en souvint parfaitement et rougit légèrement à ce souvenir.

**Flash back**

_C'était en une magnifique journée de juin, Angelo et ses parents avait emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison dès le début des vacances d'été. La petite famille avait décidé de partir pic niquer dans l'un des parcs de la ville. Quand ils trouvèrent un endroit qui leur plut, ils sortirent une nappe et le panier à pic nique. Ils mangèrent en famille et à la fin du repas le petit Angelo demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait aller à l'air de jeux qui n'était pas très loin, ce qu'elle accepta sans omettre de lui demander de faire attention. L'enfant partit vers les jeux. Alors qu'il y arriva, il entendit d'autre enfants parler près des toboggans._

_« Non mais regardez moi cette fillette, une vrai petite femmelette»_

_« Ouais, t'as rien à faire ici, c'est des jeux pour les grands »_

_« J'y crois pas elle recommence à pleurer cette poule mouillée »_

_Angelo s'approcha de là où provenait les voix, il se dissimula derrière l'un des toboggans pour regarder sans être vu. Il vit trois garçons d'un an de plus que lui entourer une petite fille en salopette bleu. Elle avait les cheveux bleus clairs ondulés, et frottait ses yeux avec ses petites mains pour essuyer ses larmes qui pourtant n'arrêtaient pas de couler. _

_« Allez on ne veut plus te voir ici » dit l'un d'un garçon en saisissant le bras frêle de la petite fille et en tirant violemment la faisait tomber dans le sable alors que les deux autres riaient de sa chute._

_« Pourquoi tu ne t'en prendrais pas à quelqu'un de ta taille ? » sonna une voix._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda l'un des garçon en colère d'avoir était dérangé._

_« Vous vous en prenez à plus jeune que vous, vous n'êtes que des lâches » répondit Angelo._

_« Répète un peu !! » dit un autre garçon en le prenant par le col._

_« Et en plus tu es sourd » répondit Angelo provocateur._

_« Tu vas le regretter »_

_S'ensuivit une « bagarre » entre les quatre enfants dans le sable et la poussière. Des griffures, des coups de pieds et de poings furent les seules offensives. Toutefois, et malgré leur sur-nombre, les trois garçons perdirent face à Angelo et partirent lâchement en appelant leurs mères, des bleus et des écorchures sur les genoux et le visage. Angelo se retourna voir la petite fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui à la fin de « l'affrontement » pleura une nouvelle fois, mais de soulagement._

_« Tu vas bien ?Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ? » dit Angelo en faisant allusion à sa chute._

_La fillette ne répondit que par un hochement de tête de gauche à droite._

_« T'inquiète pas, ils ne viendront plus t'embêter. Dis, çà te dis de jouer avec moi, je suis nouveau et je connais personne... Moi c'est Angelo et toi c'est quoi ton nom petite ? » dit calmement Angelo avec un sourire infantile pour ménager les émotions de la fillette. _

_La petite releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux clairs qui semblait briller de malice et d'un nouvel éclat devant ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

_« Moi c'est Aphrodite…mais j'chui pas…….. une fille »_

_Le vent se leva, et on n'entendit que le bruit des feuilles qui dansaient avec force._

_« ………..HEINNNNNNNNN ??……….. »_

**Fin du flash back**

« POUAAHH…décidément…m…même avec le temps…j'en…j'en rigole toujours autant….AH AH AH….si…si t'avais vu ta tête ce jour là….AH AH AH… » s'exclama Aphrodite plié en quatre par un fou rire incontrôlable et recroquevillé sur le canapé en se tenant le ventre.

« Bon, bon çà va hein » dit Angelo entre ses dents qui rougit davantage face à la réaction de son camarade.

« Quand je pense…que tu m'avais pris…pour une fille…quoique tu…tu n'auras pas était le premier…mais quand même…si tu t'étais vu mon pauvre…tu rirais avec moi » réussit à dire Aphrodite avant de repartir dans son délire.

« Grrrrr »

« Allez soit pas fâché va, je te taquinais et puis on avait passé une bonne journée ensemble ce jour là » dit Aphrodite qui s'était un semblant calmé.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu les félicitations du jury quand mes parents sont venus me chercher, j'étais plein de sable et de poussière. Mais ils se sont calmés quand tu leur as raconté ce qui s'était passé. Merci encore pour çà. »

« C'était normal, tu m'as aidé alors je devais en faire autant »

Ils se regardèrent d'un regard complice, ils burent et discutèrent longuement et puis d'un comme un accord se levèrent pour aller dîner. Angelo rangea les bières et mit la table pendant qu'Aphrodite alla prendre une douche. Quand il revint, il prépara le dîner et mangèrent tranquillement. La soirée avait été agréable pour tout les deux, et ce n'était qu'à 9h00 qu'Angelo prit congé de son hôte. Il le remercia pour le repas et se promis de lui renvoyer l'appareil un de ces jours.

Une fois sortit de l'immeuble, Angelo s'arrêta sur le trottoir et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du salon d'Aphrodite. Il s'entait bien son comportement changé envers son ami, et il se questionna beaucoup la-dessus, sa réaction de cette après-midi fut assez démonstrative. Il n'avait pas défendu Aphrodite comme on défendait un ami dans le besoin, il s'était senti hors de lui, comme si le simple fait que quelqu'un comme l'un de ces types le touche était insupportable. Il avait peur que ses changements d'humeur n'entravent la vie de son meilleur ami et il se décida d'aller en parler à Milo le plus tôt possible. Peut-être arrivera t-il à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de tout çà, avoir un avis extérieur pouvait s'avérer bien utile parfois.

La nuit commença à tomber sur les côtes Athéniennes. Les enfants ne vont tarder à aller se coucher, et certains étudiants se remémoraient cette journée qui leur auront apporté bien des interrogations.

* * *

Alors verdict ?? Review ??

(1) Je peux comprendre que vous ne l'ayez pas reconnu directement, je pense ne pas l'avoir assez décrit pour cela. Il s'agit de Pharaon, spectre du Sphinx de l'étoile Céleste de la bête.

(2) Le fait est que la question de Shaka peut alors plusieurs sens. Mais la réponse de Camus peut montrer que Shake désirais connaître l'avis de son ami sur le physique de Milo, comme si Camus l'avait détailler ou prenait en compte les atouts physiques des gens. Hors vous aurez compris que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Vous l'aurez peut-être reconnu pour certain, je me suis inspirée pour ce chapitre du manga et anime Suzuka.

Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappé.

Si vous trouvez que j'avance tout doucement dans les premiers temps dans les relations sachez que ceci est tout à fait normal. Je souhaitais décrire au mieux les esprits dans lesquels étaient les personnages avant que les choses évoluent. Le rythme devait redevenir normalement plus rapide d'ici le prochain chapitre, ou si ce n'est pas le cas il s'agira de celui qui suivra.

Ah oui, une petite chose également : il est fort probable que je fasse quelque sauts dans le temps. Je m'explique, vous comprendrez que je ne pourrais pas raconter les aventures de nos amis jour pour jour jusqu'à la fin de leur année universitaire. Il sera peut-être alors chose fréquente que vous rencontriez des phrases telles que « un mois plus tard », « une semaine plus tard »…Je serai alors dans l'incapacité de conter les faits de chaque cours d'art, ou de sports que nos adonis suivront durant leurs deux semestres. J'espère aussi que ce détail n'abaissera pas votre opinion sur l'histoire. Mais rassurez-vous je compte bien écrire le maximum de choses sur ceux-ci, ils ne seront sûrement pas inexistants.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alert ou en favoris cela me va droit au cœur. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Eh voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour les attentes. En vérité, les idées qui me viennent la plus part du temps sont celles que je prévois pour la fin de l'histoire. Je suis donc un peu en panne pour ce qu'il en est du début pour faire transition mais bon ce n'est guère une raison suffisante et je ferrais au mieux pour vous satisfaire. J'ai désormais fait un plan de travail qui devrai m'aider un peu plus. Ah aussi, je souhaite une bonne rentrée pour tout ceux qui auraient repris les cours, ma rentrée n'est que le 22 alors je profiterais encore de mes congés pour avancer le plus possible. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres sont de ma création.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : plusieurs

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure (çà c'est encore à confirmer)

Réponse aux reviews :

Lion no kalista : Je te remercie énormément pour tout tes compliments qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Il est vrai qu'il y a des jours comme çà où les idées pleuvent et que nous sommes heureux de pourvoir remplir les feuilles sans se poser de questions. Il devait s'agir certainement de mon plus long chapitre jusqu'ici et moi même je n'en revenais pas qu'en j'y suis arrivée à terme. Merci encore pour tes encouragements qui me poussent à aller de l'avant et à progresser.

Lilith : Toujours fidèle au poste et j'en suis bien contente d'ailleurs, ne plus avoir une lectrice telle que toi serait certainement une grande perte. Tu as bien raison sur un point, bien que j'apprécie d'écrire un chapitre de temps à autre je ne pense vouloir et pouvoir taper une histoire sur dix longues années lol. Les choses n'évoluent pas très vite c'est vrai, mais tu verras que d'ici peu des événements arriveront et …Oh et puis je ne vais tout de même pas tout révéler lol. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira.

Millenium d'argent : Ravie de voir que tu sois là aussi, être suivie et une récompense énorme et je t'en remercie. Je suis contente de voir que cet univers alternatif te plaît, étant moi même étudiant autant s'inspirer d'un univers que l'on connaît ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu n'est-ce pas ? Pour les accords de verbe, je ne peux te contredire, certaines fautes se faufilent et je l'assume pleinement mais j'essaierais de faire des efforts. Merci pour tes compliments j'apprécie beaucoup je t'assure et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances pour les suites qui viendront.

Eternity : Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, et je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Je comprend parfaitement ton point de vue sur les univers alternatifs. Mais alors pourquoi en ai-je fait un ( voir même deux ) ? Eh bien tout bonnement parce que les idées me sont venues comme çà et que ce type d'écrit nous permette de nous détacher un peu de l'univers dans lequel nous avons baigné à travers les livres et animes. Suivre les aventures des personnages dans un autre environnement permet de se créer d'autre opinions sur eux et pourquoi pas de savoir comment ceux-ci réagiraient s'ils vivaient dans notre monde. Enfin çà c'est mon point de vue lol. Merci encore de tes encouragements.

Hyoga dC : Heureuse de te revoir et de constater que mon précédent chapitre t'ai laissé un bon aperçu. Il est vrai que le personnage de Camus n'est pas facile à analyser et je dois reconnaître que je rencontre quelque difficultés à le faire entrer pleinement dans l'histoire mais bon tu me diras ce que tu en penseras si tu le désires. A ce sujet, merci de m'avoir laissé tes impressions alors que tu étais visiblement occupée c'est vraiment gentil. Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre que je te laisse découvrir, bonne lecture à toi.

Encore UN ENORME MERCI à tout mes lecteurs et lectrices, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre fidélité.

**Résumé** : L'un est un homme à femmes, l'autre est distant et froid mais le hasard peux changer bien des destinés. Des sentiments et des ennuis vont parsemer leurs chemins en cette dernière année universitaire.

* * *

Dans l'un des maints couloirs du bâtiment universitaire, Milo se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie pour prendre son bus de 16h00. Ces derniers jours sa moto était en révision, alerté par des bruits suspects lors de ses accélérations le jeune grec eut préféré de la laisser chez le garagiste. Il dut utiliser le bus jusqu'à ce soir où il ira la reprendre. D'ailleurs celui-ci arriva devant un attroupement d'élève et Milo entra à son tour dans le véhicule, salua le conducteur et valida son ticket pour ensuite partir vers les places du fond.

Il s'appuya contre la vitre et se remémora sa semaine tandis que les derniers étudiants entraient dans le car. Elle n'avait été guère mauvaise. Angelo avait rapporté au groupe le retour de Shura, qui dans la même journée était venu les saluer ; il était convenu d'organiser une fête en son honneur la semaine prochaine. Ses cours se déroulaient plutôt bien pour le moment, ses notes restaient correctes et son organisation était telle qu'il arrivait à garder du temps pour voir ses amis à l'extérieur. De ce fait, il eut l'opportunité d'accepter l'invitation de Sorento pour aller manger en ville avec lui et ses amis l'espace d'un après-midi. Plus il les côtoyait et plus il appréciait leur compagnie. C'était des gens simples et malgré leurs tempéraments qui différés les uns des autres ils n'en demeuraient pas moins sympathiques et amusants, c'était ce qui faisait le charme de ce petit groupe.

En pensant à eux, Milo fronça légèrement les sourcils, à l'évocation de ses compagnons il songea au cours de sport qu'il avait eu jeudi dernier. S'attendant à une nouvelle confrontation avec le « trio», il fut surpris de remarquer l'ignorance de Rune envers lui. Oh pas que cela ne l'ai gêné en outre mesure bien au contraire, il pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur ses activités de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait croire que Balrog ait si facilement passé l'éponge sur la défaite qu'il ait subi face à lui. Lui qui paraissait si fière de sa personne semblait s'être incliné bien trop vite à son goût, il gardait ainsi un œil discret sur ses agissements.

Il dévia ses pensées vers le cours d'art auquel il n'avait dû poser qu'une heure sous les consignes du professeur qui, selon lui, voulait enseigner ses élèves à entraîner leur mémoire visuelle. Milo sourit à ce souvenir, Mr Salakis avait vraiment une imagination débordante. Il n'eut pas besoin de se changer et s'était posé dos contre le mur, une jambe pliée, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête et cette dernière tournée vers les vitres. Une position charmante et sensuelle qu'il apprécia beaucoup du fait que Mr Salakis eut l'idée de fermer à demi les rideaux pour une ambiance tamisée et produire ainsi des effets de lumières et d'ombrages sur ses plis de vêtements. Il eut un peu de mal à rester debout aussi longtemps mais çà ne l'avait pas gêné plus que cela, se fut surtout qu'il ne pouvait détourner pleinement les yeux pour regarder Camus de temps à autre.

Elégamment vêtu et dans cet espace plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire il eut l'impression que ses pupilles brillaient intensément. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à soutenir ce regard, mais il n'abandonnait pas pour autant le but qu'il s'était fixé, il était bien décidé à se rapprocher de lui et à changer son attitude à son égard. Son comportement l'amusé, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déterminé à vouloir connaître quelqu'un. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses amis et hésitait de la marche à suivre. Il arrêta ses réflexions alors que le bus démarrait et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur.

* * *

Mü traversa les couloirs en accélérant le pas, s'il venait à traîner il manquerait son bus. Arrivé dehors, un groupe d'élève était encore rassemblé devant l'entrée du car à son grand soulagement. Il s'approcha et attendit son tour. Il entra enfin et se plaça au milieu du bus en s'accrochant à l'une des nombreuses poignées prévues à cette effet. Le bus démarra au bout d'une ou deux minutes et il se laissa bercer par les mouvements du véhicule.

Cependant à mi chemin, son portable vibra dans sa serviette et il usa de ses deux mains pour l'ouvrir et rechercher son téléphone. Mais ce n'était qu'une fois trouvé que le bus freina brusquement à un croisement. Ne s'étant agrippé à quoique se soit, Mü fut projeté légèrement et sèchement vers l'arrière bousculant un étudiant dans son dos.

« Pardon… » s'excusa rapidement Mü de sa maladresse en se retournant pour faire face à l'étudiant. Mais il ne put ajouté autre chose quand il le reconnut.

« Ce n'est rien… » dit le jeune homme en se détournant également. Cependant, et lui-même interloqué par la situation, Mü ne se rendit pas compte que son interlocuteur était dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Mü ne reprenne la parole alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que l'étudiant lui ait répondu. C'était éventuellement pour rompre ce silence pesant brisé par les bruits incessants de la ville et les bavardages assourdissants des jeunes filles.

« Votre visage ne mets pas inconnu…vous n'étiez pas venu à la piscine un jeudi ?…» demanda Mü qui se trouvait idiot de poser cette question alors qu'il avait parfaitement bien reconnu le jeune homme.

« …C'est exact, j'allais au stade avec un ami et nous nous y étions arrêtés…Votre performance était très…impressionnante » lui répondit doucement l'étudiant.

« Ah…euh…merci… » répondit difficilement le tibétain sous le compliment.

Nouveau silence mais plus court que le précédent et cette fois-ci rompu par son interlocuteur.

« Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté…Shaka…Shaka Kavin » se présenta Shaka en lui tendant la main.

Shaka était tout autant surpris de revoir Mü dans pareille circonstance. Il n'avait pu l'oublié depuis la première fois où il l'avait aperçu à la piscine il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine. Il se surprenait de se souvenir si bien de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu que quelque minutes. D'habitude lui qui n'attachait que peu d'importance à ces détails futiles semblait avoir changé d'opinion envers ce jeune homme. Mü avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait irrésistiblement et qui lui était très plaisant. Alors le revoir aussi subitement l'avait un peu décontenancé au départ, mais à présent il décida de tenter cette opportunité et de faire connaissance avec cette homme dont il ne connaissait que le prénom.

« Enchanté…Mü Athlantis… » lui répondit Mü avec un sourire qui fit rougir légèrement Shaka sans que le tibétain ne s'en aperçoive.

« Athlantis ? Vous êtes un proche du directeur ? » demanda Shaka curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

« …Je suis son neveu… » répondit Mü plus détendu mais tout aussi enchanté de discuter avec cet homme qui l'avait autrefois troublé.

« Je vois…quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près, il est vrai que vous avez un air de famille » constata Shaka en se rapprochant de lui.

« Oui, on…on me le dit souvent… » dit Mü bouleversé par cette proximité.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais de quelle origine êtes vous ?…A en juger par votre nom vous n'êtes pas d'ici. » demanda Shaka en se redressant.

« Non, je viens du Tibet, c'est parce que mon oncle a été muté que j'ai décidé de le suivre. Et vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » demanda Mü qui osait à présent en savoir plus sur Shaka.

Il est vrai qu'il y a de cela quatre ans Mü eu apprit la mutation de son oncle par un ami de sa famille. Toujours très proche de Shion et ne sachant pas ce qu'il désirait faire plus tard il demanda l'autorisation à ses parents de le suivre . Il acceptèrent et laissèrent leurs fils partir à l'étranger. Mü ne regretta jamais sa décision et retournait voir sa famille tout les étés.

« Je suis indien, la Grèce était toute indiquée pour moi pour approfondir mes études. C'est un vrai berceau de culture qui m'attire beaucoup. C'est une raison toute simple mais je tenais vraiment à étudier ici. »

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire »

Le bus s'arrêta à un arrêt, et certains étudiants s'avancèrent vers l'une des deux sorties pour y descendre. Shaka dans la conversation n'avait vu les arrêts passer en la présence de Mü. Il gardait décidément une forte impression sur ce jeune tibétain qui semblait être une personne sage et réfléchie et avec qui il était sûr de bien s'entendre.

« Ah, c'est mon arrêt…Mü…vous…vous m'êtes fort sympathique, j'ai eu plaisir à discuter avec vous…J'espère que çà se reproduira » dit Shaka alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

« …Je l'espère tout autant… » dit Mü et qui l'espérait fort bien. « Shaka ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si l'on commençais par se tutoyer, çà serai plus amical non ? »

« Comme tu voudras… Au revoir Mü, et à bientôt j'espère » salua Shaka avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

« Au revoir Shaka » répondit Mü qui lui rendit son geste. Les portes refermées il laissa échapper un soupir franchir ses lèvres, heureux d'avoir pu revoir le jeune homme et dont les chances d'une nouvelle rencontre semblaient certaines.

* * *

Milo continuait de regarder défiler le paysage urbain sous ses yeux, malgré qu'il s'agisse du perpétuel décor sur le chemin du retour tout paraissait changer au fil des saisons. Les gens, les couleurs, les habits et il ne se lassait jamais de voir son entourage se modeler sous les traits du temps qui passait trop vite. Les arbres se dénudèrent rapidement et les gens se couvrirent davantage.

Soudainement, des pneus qui criaient, des paysages qui ne défilèrent plus, des protestations en fond. Milo reporta son attention vers l'avant du bus qui avaient brusquement freiner. Quelque étudiants rouspétèrent pour la forme pour ensuite revenir à leur conversation. Ce n'était qu'en ayant une vision générale des personnes présentes qu'il distingua une longue chevelure lilas ne pouvant qu'appartenir à son ami. Les autres élèves barrant le chemin il ne se risqua à aller le rejoindre et resta à sa place.

Mü s'avérait discuter avec quelqu'un, et ce n'était que lorsqu'il se décala sur le côté qu'il put distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur. Les cheveux blonds, des yeux en amande azurés et envoûtants, une chemise bleu claire et un pantalon de toile blanc ; c'était un fort bel homme que semblait côtoyer son compagnon. A sa surprise d'ailleurs, il avait la conviction de connaître les proches du tibétain et la présence d'un si beau jeune homme dans l'entourage de Mü n'aurait pu être oublié. Peut être est-ce récent ?…

Néanmoins, Milo arqua un sourcil, Mü n'agissait pas comme à l'ordinaire, il avait l'air comme…différent ou du moins c'est ce à quoi il pouvait en juger par sa tête faiblement baissée et ses doigts qu'il entortillait nerveusement dans ses cheveux de temps en temps. Il n'aurait pu en être sûr vue la distance mais Milo aurait entrevu un infime rougissement sur les pommettes de son ami ; rougissement qui s'accentua lorsque l'inconnu s'était rapproché de lui. Ce ne fut qu'à cette constatation que Milo écarquilla les yeux pour ensuite faire naître un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

Mü se montra plus maître de lui au fil des minutes et discuta comme il le faisait avec lui et les autres avec cet anonyme au regard cristallin. A un arrêt, le jeune homme prit congé de Mü avec un sourire et ce dernier enfin seul soupira d'aise. Quelque minutes plus tard, Mü descendait à son tour.

_« Que nous caches-tu là mon ami ?… »_ pensa Milo toujours avec son sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Milo arriva à son arrêt. Il marcha encore quelque minutes avant de parvenir jusqu'à un garage. Un homme vint à sa rencontre et l'amena auprès de sa moto, étant un vieil ami il ne lui fit pas payer les réparations apportées. Milo discuta un instant avec le garagiste et le remercia infiniment pour son aide, prit son casque et repartit sur un puissant bruit de moteur en direction de son appartement.

* * *

Le lendemain au matin Milo décida pour débuter ce week-end de faire un petit footing au autour du lac tout près de chez lui. Il petit-déjeuna, rangea ses affaires et s'habilla pour aller courir pour au moins une bonne quarantaine de minutes.

Une fois dehors, un vent frais le salua et il attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval dégageant son visage et pour éviter ses mèches de le gêner. Il marcha jusqu'à hauteur d'un lac contourné d'un parc où résonnait la fin d'un l'automne proche. Il commença alors ses foulées sous le soleil matinal et un vent léger. Les feuilles tombèrent en cascade sur les chemins de promenades quelque peu vide en cette heure matinale. Les arbres devinrent tous quasiment nus sous le froid de cette fin d'année et l'herbe verte d'été jaunissait.

Milo acheva bientôt son second tour, la sueur perlait sur son front, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage mais sa course ne ralentissait pas. Arrivé à terme, il s'arrêta près d'un banc où il s'étira les muscles et but de l'eau à une fontaine. Il marcha en direction de la sortie estimant sa performance suffisante pour ce matin. Sur le chemin, Milo laissa parcourir son regard sur les alentours, le lac ridait sous les souffles du vent et les oiseaux chantèrent sur les branches nues.

Une fois son regard portait devant lui il stoppa sa marche un instant. Sur l'un des bancs qui longeait le lac, un jeune homme calepin en main griffonné sur le papier en portant tour à tour ses yeux sur le lac puis sur son travail. Le vent se leva de nouveau soulevant avec sa grâce la chevelure du dessinateur, et cette chevelure Milo la reconnut instantanément. Installé à une vingtaines de mètres, Camus croquait les environs sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait ou du moins de ce qui n'était son modèle actuel.

Milo un instant voulut se rapprocher, une chance pareil de discuter avec lui en dehors de l'environnement universitaire était bien tentant mais il se ravisa. Soyons lucide, un homme en jogging foncé et collant, les cheveux plaqués et luisant de sueur ne serait guère des plus engageant pour entamait une quelconque relation. Il décida de le regarder en silence, mais bien vite Camus se releva et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie qui était visible et non loin de là.

Néanmoins, en se relevant une feuille se détacha du cahier pour atterrir avec souplesse dans l'herbe délicatement baignée de rosée translucide. Camus ne s'en rendit compte et disparut au loin ses cheveux balancés au grés du vent. Milo se rapprocha pour ramasser le papier et, fut subjugué par ce que ses yeux admiraient. Certes il ne s'agissait que d'une esquisse mais elle reflétait l'étendue du talent du français. Le dessin représentait, le lac en période estivale, les peupliers eurent retrouver leurs feuillages, l'herbe était fin et court, les enfant jouaient avec leurs parents sur une rive, tandis que deux cygnes glissaient gracieusement sur la surface de l'eau laissant des vagues délicates derrière leur passage. Un dessin peu approfondit mais qui avait déjà hérité d'une âme.

C'était en contemplant l'œuvre que Milo rejoint la sortie pour rentrer à son studio. Il se doucha et commença ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir.

* * *

Au cours de l'après-midi son téléphone sonna.

« Oui allo ? »

« Salut Milo, comment vas-tu ? » demanda une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Sorento ! Eh bien écoute je vais très bien je t'en remercie. Au fait, merci encore pour le dîner la dernière fois, c'était vraiment sympa » répondit Milo.

« Ce n'était vraiment rien je t'assure, tu n'as pas à me remercier. » répondit Sorento. Un blanc suivit sa réponse, mais il reprit cette fois-ci d'un timbre plus sérieux. « Milo ? »

« Oui ? » dit Milo qui avait ressentit le changement de ton de son camarade.

« Je ne désirais pas en parler durant la soirée, je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres à ce sujet et c'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé… »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Je suppose que tu as remarqué certaines choses pendant l'UE toi aussi j'me trompe ? »

« Oui, il aurait était difficile de ne pas le voir et je ne dois reconnaître que j'ai été surpris sur ce coup là »

« Moi aussi, mais je tenais à te prévenir…Beaucoup voit son comportement comme un abandon, une ignorance due à sa fierté, mais je ne le pense pas du tout ils ne connaissent pas assez bien le personnage, il est malin et son silence ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Je te comprends, ne t'en fait pas je garderais quand même un œil sur Rune. »

« Fais attention Milo ce type est plus rusé qu'il n'en à l'air et peut s'avérer plus dangereux qu'on l'imagine…C'est le calme avant la tempête… »

« J'ai comme l'impression que pour m'en parler comme tu le fais c'est que tu as déjà dû voir de quoi il était capable non ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'ai entendu certaines choses qui sont loin d'être glorieuses à son sujet crois-moi Milo. »

« Je te crois, et je te promets de me tenir sur mes gardes, il ne me fait pas peur j'en ai vu d'autre. » le rassura Milo.

« Je voulais juste t'avertir…Il t'a peut-être seulement provoqué une ou deux fois, mais son orgueil mal placé est plus grand qu'on le pense et la défaite que tu lui as infligé et pour lui ce qu'il y a de plus laid et de révoltant…On aurait tendance à penser que s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour si peu serait de l'exagération mais avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout… » s'autorisa à conseiller une fois encore Sorento.

« Je te l'ai dit je serais prudent, ne t'en fais pas » dit doucement Milo.

« Très bien…je t'appelais juste pour çà alors je vais te laisser maintenant, passe une bonne journée Milo »

« Toi aussi Sorento et merci d'avoir appeler »

« De rien, c'est fait pour çà les amis. Allez, à bientôt » salua Sorento.

« Salut » salua à son tour Milo avant de raccrocher.

Milo se plongea dans ses réflexions en s'étalant sur le canapé du salon. Il est vrai que l'attitude de Balrog était des plus inattendues et peu se sont inquiétés là-dessus. Cependant, Sorento avait bien raison, il fallait rester prudent. Il ne connaissait rien de ce type, ou du moins le peu qu'il en savait sur sa personnalité jusqu'ici n'avait rien de rassurant. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, et dirigea son regard vers le dessin de Camus qu'il avait posé sur la table basse. Il s'en saisit s'en se relever et le regarda une fois encore, il sourit devant les lignes gracieuses de l'ouvrage. Un être aussi froid ne pouvait transmettre autant de délicatesse et de chaleur dans un dessin qui pourtant était si simple. Il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Le jeune grec posa sa main avec le dessin sur son ventre en se remémorant les instants où il avait croisé le français, il s'assoupit sur ses souvenirs…

* * *

Dans le centre ville et perdu dans la foule urbaine, Angelo traînait les pieds et le regard dans le vide. Il méditait sur son attitude envers Aphrodite depuis quelques jours, à un tel point qu'il ne se couchait que tard le soir et qu'il avait quelque moments d'absence pendant les cours. Il se sentait perdu. Plus il y songeait et plus d'interrogations il se posait. Cette situation le travaillait énormément, la présence de son ami le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise depuis quelque temps. Qu'il lui posait sa main sur l'épaule, qu'il lui souriait, qu'il le saluait, qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui en cours…tout était objet à le perturber davantage.

Il grinça d'énervement entre ses dents, et accéléra soudainement son pas. Il marcha d'un pas rapide quelque minutes pour parvenir au pied d'un immeuble. Il monta les marches pour se positionner devant l'interphone, il appuya sur une sonnette et attendit, n'optant aucune réponse il recommença deux fois.

_« Bizarre, sa moto est là pourtant…»_ pensa Angelo sur le bas de la porte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, un déclic se fit entendre et une voix sonna.

« Oui ? » demanda la voix.

« Salut Milo, c'est moi est-ce que t'aurais un moment à m'accorder s'il te plaît ? » demanda Angelo en se rapprochant du micro.

« Pas de soucis, je t'ouvre »

A peine la phrase finit, un son résonna et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit légèrement. Angelo s'avança et monta les escaliers pour parvenir à l'appartement de Milo, qui d'ailleurs l'attendait tranquillement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Salut Angelo, çà va ? » demanda Milo, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et la langue pâteuse.

« Oula, je t'ai réveillé je crois bien. » dit Angelo avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh c'est pas grave je m'suis endormi sur le canapé. Mais vas-y entre. » répondit Milo, en laissant entrer son ami en premier. « Cela faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu ici » ajouta le grec en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Oui c'est vrai…mais pour ta question de tout à l'heure…non, on peut pas dire que je sois dans mon assiette et c'est pour çà que j'suis là…j'voulais…en parler »

« Allons bon, eh bien tu vas m'expliquer tout çà hein ?…mais avant toute chose veux-tu un café ? Si on doit discuter autant en profiter » demanda gentiment Milo.

« Oui je veux bien, mais un café très noir si tu as »

« Je vais te trouver çà, en attendant installe-toi je reviens tout de suite » dit Milo en allant dans la cuisine. Angelo l'intriguait, ce n'était pas son genre de venir se confier à quelqu'un et surtout d'admettre qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et avec plus mûre réflexion, il était vrai qu'Angelo s'avérait plus distant ces derniers jours, on devait lui répétait plusieurs fois une question avant qu'il ne réponde… Dans ce cas s'y çà devait être important, alors, s'il pouvait aider son ami il fera en sorte de l'aider au maximum.

Cinq minutes plus tard il retourna au salon avec deux tasses à café fumantes. Angelo était assis dans le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton posait sur ses doigts entrecroisés ; il semblait songeur. Milo posa les tasses sur la tables et s'assit près de son camarade, attendant qu'il veuille se confier.

« Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer… » débuta doucement Angelo.

« Alors commence par le début » dit calmement Milo pour inciter son ami à continuer.

« Eh bien, en fait, tout à commencer depuis…il y a deux semaines environ, pendant le premier jour d'UE. J'étais allé chercher Aphrodite et …quand je suis arrivé devant la salle presque tout le monde était partit. Aphrodite était resté sur un banc de musculation mais…trois types étaient restés et le dévisager, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin. »

Milo l'écoutait attentivement en hochant de temps à temps la tête, signalant qu'il pouvait continuer son récit.

« …Je n'ai pas voulu intervenir, tu connais Aphro il peut se débrouiller seul…mais l'un des trois s'est approché et l'a invité à boire un verre… »

_« Et pas que çà certainement »_ pensa Milo en imaginant parfaitement la scène.

« Aphro a refusé mais il a insisté, et s'est rapproché davantage de lui…j'ai pas pu en supporter davantage, et je suis intervenu…pas de bagarre je te rassure mais je leur ai bien fait comprendre de ne plus l'approcher alors qu'Aphro était dans les vestiaires…Puis on est partit tout les deux… » dit Angelo en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings à ce souvenir.

« Et où est le problème ?… » demanda paisiblement Milo, qui malgré tout semblait avoir discerner d'où provenait le dit « soucis » chez son compagnon.

« …Je…j'en sais rien…de…depuis çà, çà me prends la tête…pffiou j'en ai assez et je veux que çà cesse… »

« Mais, ne trouves-tu pas cela…agréable en un sens ?… » demanda Milo.

« Agréable ? » demanda Angelo en regardant Milo qui lui adressa un sourire amicale. Angelo baissa la tête et réfléchit à la réponse qu'il souhaitait formuler. « Ce n'est pas désagréable je dirais…mais je m'interroge beaucoup sur mes agissements et c'est ce qui me perturbe le plus…je n'avais jamais réagi comme çà. J'me sens bizarre…Chaque fois qu'Aphro est là et m'adresse la parole j'me sens bête. Je suis venu pour essayer de trouver des réponses, j'ai peur que mon attitude le vexe, nous sommes amis depuis toujours et je ne veux pas perdre cette précieuse amitié, elle compte beaucoup pour moi. J'suis p't être malade. » dit Angelo en finissant sur un petit rire nerveux.

Le sourire de Milo s'élargit et prit un tout autre sens. Il s'adressa à Angelo qui avait cessé de parler :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Angelo, ce n'est pas grave »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Angelo qui espérait que Milo puisse éclairer son esprit.

« Disons, que les symptômes sont clairs, mais aucun médicaments ne pourra te guérir » dit Milo. L'air intrigué peinte sur le visage d'Angelo le poussa à s'expliquer. « C'est quelque chose que tout le monde attrape un jour où l'autre, c'est comme çà on y peut rien. Mais dans ces cas là chacun doit affronter ce à quoi tu es confronté en ce moment, et trouver les réponses par eux-même je suis désolé »

« Comment çà ? Tu veux dire que tu as tout compris mais que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » interrogea Angelo dont les espoirs s'envolaient.

« Le chemin vers la vérité est parfois plus important…En clair, trouver la réponse par toi même te seras plus bénéfique que si je te le disais »

« Je vois…enfin, je crois » dit Angelo. « Wouahh mais dis moi, c'est toi qui dessine si bien » Angelo avait aperçu le dessin sous la table basse, il le prit en main et le regarda de plus près. « Tu as un sacré coup de crayon »

Milo avait oublié de ranger le croquis alors qu'il attendait la montée d'Angelo. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait plus reculer et parler de Camus à Angelo était bien venu lui qui hésitait à en parler peu de temps avant.

« Il n'est pas de moi, c'est un élève du cours d'art qui l'a fait »

« Un ami ? »

« Pas vraiment non, je faisais mon footing ce matin quand je l'ai vu dessiner mais en partant il l'a laissé tomber alors je l'ai ramassé pour pouvoir lui rendre »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Camus de la Valée »

« De la Valée ?…Hum…Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas celui dont avait parlé Mü ? » dit Angelo interloqué.

« Si c'est lui, et il est exactement comme Mü l'avait décrit…du moins en apparence…je suis sûr quand le connaissant mieux il peut montrer une autre image de lui-même »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire çà ? »

« Je sais pas c'est instinctif. Il a un regard…perçant et glacial mais çà ne semble n'être qu'une façade…j'aimerais vraiment je pense le connaître davantage »

« Et pourquoi ? Parce que vu comment Mü parlait de lui il y a de quoi ne pas vouloir s'y approcher. »

« Détrompe-toi, mais je ne te cache pas qu'il est la première personne à se comporter indifféremment avec moi, et inutile de te dire que mon caractère de Don Juan en a pris un coup » dit Milo en essayant d'user de la plaisanterie.

« Bon eh bien je n'ai qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, c'est un sacré défit que tu t'aies lancé. Tu me raconteras ? »demanda Angelo taquin.

« Pas de soucis » lui répondit Milo avec un sourire amusé.

« Dans ce cas… » Angelo se releva après avoir finit sa tasse de café et de l'avoir reposer. « Je pense que je vais te laisser Milo, merci de m'avoir écouté je me sens mieux à présent mais je dois reconnaître que tu as le don de soulever des questions ; maintenant je m'en pose davantage » dit Angelo en riant.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, mais quand tu auras compris tu verras que ce que je t'ai dit prendra tout son sens » dit Milo en se levant pour l'accompagner vers la sortie. Décidément, bien qu'il est près de 24 ans, Angelo reste tout à fait inexpérimenté dans ce domaine. (1)

« Ah oui, pendant que j'y suis, la fête pour Shura est prévue pour vendredi soir prochain à 7h dans la boîte habituelle »

« Ok j'y serai »

« Au revoir et merci encore » dit Angelo devant la porte.

« De rien Angelo, et si tu veux discuter je suis là d'accord ? »

« Je m'en souviendrais. Bye » dit Angelo en s'éloignant.

« Bye » dit de même le grec.

Milo ferma la porte à clé et mit les tasses dans levier de la cuisine. Il retourna au salon devant la baie vitrée et souleva délicatement le rideau fin pour lui permettre d'avoir une vue sur le trottoir en bas de l'immeuble. Angelo traversa la rue sous la lumière jaune des réverbères d'un pas lent et mains dans les poches, tête et épaules basses.

« Ceux qui se mentent à eux-même se privent de bien belle histoire…ne commet pas cette erreur… »

Milo laissa tomber le rideau clair alors qu'Angelo eut disparut dans une ruelle et alla préparer son dîner avant d'aller sortir, avoir fait la sieste lui a coupé l'envie de dormir tôt ce soir.

* * *

Dans l'une des innombrables rues de la ville, le silence de la nuit ne régnait pas encore bien au contraire, c'était l'heure pour les fiévreux du samedi soir de se rencontrer au point de rendez-vous habituel. Une boîte branchée au centre ville était devenue populaire pour son ambiance, ses boissons et pour une poignée d'habitué son caractère discrètement libertin.

Vêtu d'une chemise moulante blanche et d'un pantalon de cuir noir qui épousait la forme de ses muscles Milo passa sans soucis les videurs qui le connaissait bien. Durant les périodes de congés il venait facilement une ou fois par semaine, ce qui lui a valut un accès facile à chacune de ses venues. De même qu'il connaissait bien le patron pour avoir déjà travaillé avec lui, c'était un homme honnête qui avait veillé à ce que son travail se déroule au mieux.

La musique était assourdissante, les basses puissantes et la clientèle nombreuse. Milo se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs pour aller rejoindre le comptoir. Son instinct de chasseur sensibilisait par la chaleur ambiante et les tenues légères des présents, il ne mit longtemps à repérer une nouvelle « proie ». Assise devant le comptoir, une jeune femme blonde en jupe noir, décolleté rouge et botte haute noire attendait patiemment qu'un serveur prenne sa commande. Milo se rapprocha d'un pas de loup vers la charmante créature et vint s'asseoir sur un siège à sa droite. Il appuya son coude sur le comptoir et prit la parole d'une voix suave :

« Quel ingrat eut l'idée de laisser seule une si charmante demoiselle ? »

La jeune femme détourna son regard de braise vers lui pour le dévisager de la tête aux pieds.

« Je suis venue seule si c'est ce que vous cherchiez à savoir » dit-elle d'une voix mi-provocante mais dont le regard était sensuelle et tentateur.

« Oh alors il serait mal venue de ma part que cela ne dure plus longtemps » répondit Milo d'un sourire séducteur. « Je suis Milo, et vous êtes ?… »

« …Pas du tout intéressée » dit la jeune avec toujours cette flamme dans le regard, comme un jeu de séduction qu'elle souhaitait faire durer.

« Alors acceptez que je vous offre au moins un verre » demanda Milo dont la proposition fut accordée par un sourire.

Les yeux dans les yeux il se jetèrent des regards langoureux alors qu'ils continuèrent à converser avec toujours cette petite ambiguïté dont chacun avait le secret.

« Que désirez-vous ? » demanda un serveur.

« Pour moi se sera… »

On ne sut ce que souhaita Milo car il ne put achever sa phrase. En même temps qu'il formulait sa demande il avait détourné le regard pour parler au serveur. Il resta un instant absent le temps de réaliser sur qui il venait de tomber.

Camus continua à le fixa de ses yeux où la neutralité régner plus que nécessaire. Il portait un haut noir à manche courte, un pantalon de la même couleur et un petite tablier blanc attaché à la taille. Milo avait les yeux écarquillés…un homme aussi sage et calme que Camus dans un environnement où respirait le vacarme et un soupçon de luxure…c'était au bord de l'inconcevable. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le rencontrer ici, et surtout en « charmante compagnie », le jogging et la sueur aurait peut-être était mieux tout compte fait…

« Euh…oui…euh un whisky…double…» hésita Milo, qui eut bien du mal à rester impassible face à une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévue.

« La même chose » demanda la demoiselle qui ne soupçonnait pas le trouble de son voisin.

« …Très bien… » dit Camus en partant préparer la commande.

Milo n'eut pas bougé, seul ses yeux suivirent la démarche du français qui ne s'était éloigné que de quelques mètres. La jeune femme qui sentit le silence s'installé et ayant remarqué tout de même vers quoi le regard de l'éphèbe s'était tourné l'interpella, mais ce n'était qu'après s'être répétée une fois que Milo revint à lui.

« Excuse-moi que disais-tu ? » demanda Milo qui tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Tu le connais ? » interrogea t-elle en désignant Camus de son doigt parfaitement vernis.

« …On peut dire çà… » répondit Milo d'un ton neutre.

Se fut à cette instant que Camus revint avec les deux verres à la main. Il posa un dessous-verres devant le couple et les posa dessus.

« Voici vos commandes, mademoiselle….monsieur » dit poliment en fixant ses clients tour à tour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Milo l'apostropha et il se retourna donc vers le grec.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Euh…pardonne mon indiscrétion…mais tu…tu es bien dans le cours d'UE d'art n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Milo. _« Bravo Milo, là plus idiot tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux »._Il se donna une gifle en pensée.

Camus le dévisagea un instant qui fut bien plus long pour Milo qui sentit soudain un courant d'air froid le parcourir.

« En effet, et vous êtes Milo Eraste » affirma Camus sans un vacillement.

« Exact, mais tu peux me dire « tu » tu sais ? »

« …Navré…je suis en service…et vous êtes mes clients, je me dois de vous considérer comme tels…si vous voulez bien m'excuser » dit Camus en s'inclinant légèrement devant la demoiselle qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant de brillant à lèvre ; avant de s'éloigner rejoindre un autre client quelque siège à côté.

Milo resta rêveur en agitant doucement son verre qui fit entrechoqué les glaçons que le français avait ajouté. Bizarrement , il n'avait pas le cœur à aller danser ou encore à charmer ce soir, mais se décida de faire un petit effort pour se rendre sur la piste ne serait-ce que pour se changer l'esprit. La jeune femme resta avec lui tout ce temps.

Alors que le disc-jockey changeait de disque, Milo alla rejoindre sa place au comptoir accompagné de près par la demoiselle. Il restèrent un moment à discuter, alors que…

« Désirez-vous autre chose ?… » demanda Camus qui était revenu et aperçu les deux verres vides.

Milo releva soudainement la tête et paru retrouvé un semblant de vitalité, n'avait-il dont pas un objectif à atteindre ? Qu'avait-il à se relâcher comme çà?…Il voulait réagir et s'approcher même pas à pas vers le français, que cela lui prenne du temps, tant pis il en avait, qu'il rencontre des obstacles, tant pis il les contournerait…que diable qu'il réagisse !…

« Pas pour moi, merci…mais dis-moi…enfin excuse ma curiosité mais cela fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ? »

Camus le fixa un temps avant de lui répondre.

« Non…c'est mon premier soir… »

« Je te le demande car, je ne te cache pas que rencontrer quelqu'un du cours ici m'a surpris…en fait surtout toi si je peux être franc avec toi » dit Milo qui décida de jouer cartes sur table.

« Comment cela ? » demanda Camus dont la remarque semblait l'avoir faiblement intrigué.

« _Ah !_…Rien d'offensant je t'assure…c'est juste que…en cours tu donne l'image d'un élève studieux, appliqué, calme, éduqué et dans un environnement tel que celui-ci on aurait tendance à croire que tu n'es pas dans ton élément…alors comprend ma surprise de te voir ici… »

« …C'est votre jugement… »

« Oh ?! Est-ce que je me serais trompé alors ?» demanda avec un sourire qui se voulait cordial.

« Je vous l'ai dit c'est votre jugement… »

« …Que j'espère corriger s'il s'avérait spécieux… »

« … »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Art ? Après tout tu es en Langue et Littérature, tu aurais très bien pu prendre une option en parallèle avec ta filière ?… »

« Serait-ce un interrogatoire ?…et puis comme se fait-il que vous sachiez dans quelle filière je suis ? » interrogea Camus qui semblait un soupçon sur la défensive.

« _Aïe ! J'ai gaffé sur ce coup et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécié en plus, quel idiot !! _…Mes amis voulaient savoir comment s'était passé ma première heure dans votre cours, et je leur ai parlé de toi…c'est un ami, le neveu du directeur qui m'en appris un peu plus sur toi, ton prénom entre autre, voilà tout… »

« …Hum… »

_« J'dois le prendre comment là ? » _pensa Milo face à la monosyllabe.

« En quoi le savoir vous apporterez ? »

«…….Euh…eh bien étant donné que nous sommes dans le même cours…je me disais…qu'il serait bien de se connaître un peu mieux… » répondit Milo déstabilisé par la question, et n'ayant donné qu'une partie de la vérité.

Un silence pesant malgré la musique toujours bruyante s'était installé.

«…………Pourquoi avez-vous choisi sport ? »

« Pardon ?? » demanda Milo qui ne pensait pas avoir bien compris la question.

« … »

Camus ne répondit pas certain que son interlocuteur est parfaitement saisit le sens de son interrogation. Il attendit patiemment en n'essuyant un verre que Milo lui réponde.

« …Je dirais…tout simplement parce que j'aime çà. Au début, ce n'était qu'un conseil que l'on m'avait donné…mais.. je pense qu'au fond de moi-même je désirais faire sport pour me défouler, me faire mal à l'entraînement me permet de me sentir vivant…de me libérer. J'aime çà voilà tout, çà ne s'explique pas…Mais toi tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Milo était devenu plus maître de lui-même, converser avec Camus était bien autre chose que de se regarder en chien de faïence et de supporter son regard polaire sur lui. Il était plus détendu, et le français s'avérait être comme il l'avait imaginé un peu plus tôt. Cependant, il était sûr qu'il pourrait le surprendre à tout instant encore.

« Pourquoi vous donnez une réponse… »

« ?? »

« …quand vous en avez donné une ? »

Là c'est bon, il l'avait surpris…

« Ah ah…très bien je vois, nous avons donc un point en commun… »

« Voyez cela comme vous le voulez……. »

Au fil de la discussion, Milo ne se rendit compte de l'absence de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'étant sentit exclue de la conversation et de l'intérêt de son potentiel amant d'une nuit, s'est éclipsée sans demander son reste vers la piste de danse pour repartir en chasse. Dommage il était vraiment beau, s'était-elle dit avant de quitter sa place malgré avoir été touché dans son orgueil.

Camus de son côté n'avait guère oublié les dires de Shaka sur Milo, mais s'il devait jugé quelqu'un ce ne sera quand l'ayant personnellement connu ; et malgré son véritable penchant pour les femmes il n'y avait rien à redire sur le grec. Néanmoins, même s'il venait à ne pas apprécier une quelconque personne, il n'en disait rien et s'éloignerait tout bonnement d'elle, c'était sa manière d'agir. Tout de même, il n'appréciait qu'à moitié que l'on fouille dans sa vie privée, c'était un sujet délicat sur lequel il n'aimait pas qu'on l'interroge, alors méfiance toutefois…

Milo tenta à de nombreuses reprises d'échanger une ou deux phrases avec Camus entre deux commandes, et malgré qu'il ne discutait pas beaucoup cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que çà, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs.

Deux heures du matin sonna, et les danseurs se dirigèrent petit à petit vers la sortie de la discothèque qui ne va que peu tarder à fermer ses portes en ce dimanche matin. Milo bu le fond de son verre alors que les jeux de lumières ralentirent pour s'éteindre définitivement, ne laissant plus que les lumières des bars éclairer les salles. Le silence conquit peu à peu l'atmosphère et il se décida enfin à se lever de son siège. Camus l'avait quitté poliment il y a un instant alors que son service venait de prendre fin.

Il se dirigea alors aussi vers la sortie en saluant les videurs sur le chemin. Sa moto garée juste en face, il traversa la route et enfila sa veste en cuire qu'il avait posé dans le coffre. Alors qu'il allait mettre son casque, sous la lueur d'un réverbère, Camus paraissait attendre sur le trottoir d'en face.

Milo décida de se rapprocher, avoir discuté avec lui à donner de l'assurance et ne redoutait plus à présent de faire le premier pas vers ce jeune homme aux traits si mystérieux.

« Tu ne trouveras pas de taxi à cette heure, ils finissent à 11h30. »

Camus le regarda, inclina vaguement la tête comme un remerciement pour cette information qui lui aura évité une attente inutile. Il se retourna donc pour commencer sa marche.

« Attends ! Je peux te déposer si tu veux... »

Le français stoppa sa marche et se détourna pour lui faire face.

« Je n'habite pas loin »

« Quelqu'un qui n'a bu et qui attendrait un taxi ne peut qu'habiter loin…non ?… » remarqua judicieusement Milo avec aucune once de moquerie.

« …Pourquoi feriez-vous çà ?…Vous ne me connaissez pas … »

« C'est ma façon de m'excuser de t'avoir déranger ce soir, et puis j'en sais assez sur toi pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bonne connaissance…Ah aussi…ton service est fini alors tu peux me tutoyer maintenant Camus… » répondit Milo toujours avec le même sourire.

Camus ne dit rien semblant réfléchir, il est vrai qu'il logeait assez loin de son lieu de travail et que quelqu'un le raccompagne ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Malgré qu'il n'est que mollement discuter avec le grec, il n'eut aucune mauvaise impression à son sujet donc…

« Bien, si çà ne vous gênes pas… »

« Tut tut tut, « tu » Camus… » dit Milo amusé.

« ………………je veux bien accepter ton offre »

« Alors suis-moi »

Ils se rendirent tout deux auprès de la moto de Milo qui passa un second casque à son passager, il monta attendant Camus qui n'avait pas encore mit le sien.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« ……..Il n'y a pas de poignée ?…à l'arrière ?…. » demanda Camus.

« Oh non je suis désolé j'ai dû l'enlever pour mettre mon coffre, mais tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à moi et tout se passera bien. C'est la première fois que tu monte en moto ?… »

_« Qui ne dit mot consent »_ comme dit le proverbe ; Camus ne répondit pas mais mit finalement son casque avant de se placer derrière Milo qui mit le contact. Le moteur vibra, le pot d'échappement laissa un fin nuage noir sortir pour ensuite partir soudainement. Camus qui ne s'était pas agrippé à Milo partit légèrement en arrière avant de finalement repousser sa « répulsion » des contacts humains dont il n'avait plus l'habitude depuis quelque années et, enroula doucement ses bras autour de la taille fine et musclée de notre éphèbe. Milo eut un long frisson le long de sa colonne et non dû au froid ambiant comme il s'efforçait à le penser. Les bras de Camus étaient minces mais musclés toutefois, et son corps lui procurait une douce chaleur dans son dos. Camus ressentit environ les mêmes choses mais il tentait de les refouler totalement alors qu'il indiquait la route.

Ce n'était plus qu'au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes de la discothèque que nos deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à destination. Devant la porte d'entrée d'un immeuble à quatre étages Milo arrêta sa moto. Camus descendit et retira son casque pour le ranger dans le coffre. Une fois cela fait il remercia Milo.

« Je…te remercie pour m'avoir ramener » dit poliment Camus alors que ses cheveux flottaient gracieusement au grès du vent.

« De rien, se fut un plaisir. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, j'aimerais bien discuter une fois encore avec toi »

« … »

« Bon, je vais rentrer. Passe une bonne fin de week-end, et à la prochaine » dit gentiment Milo avec un signe de main, tandis qu'il remit le contact et démarra pour disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Camus le regarda intensément jusqu'à ne le plus pouvoir l'apercevoir, ce jeune homme d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir ne correspondait pas à la mauvaise image qu'on donnait de lui. Du moins, le portrait de grand séducteur n'était certes pas à exclure mais cela ne semblait pas vouloir affecter son caractère ou sa personnalité à un point de devenir une personne vaniteuse ou mensongère. Mais ne dit-on pas de se méfier des apparences ?

Les cheveux au vent et le moteur poussé à plein régime, Milo se remémorait les événements de la soirée. Malgré un commencement quelque peu bancal, il était heureux d'avoir eut l'opportunité de revoir le français dans de telle circonstance. Etre dans un espace connu l'avait beaucoup aidé à se détendre, il était dans son élément et était soulagé d'avoir eut « un premier contact ». Camus était tel qu'il l'avait toujours pensé et désirait le connaître un peu plus, il était intriguant, captivant et son air détaché et mystérieux le rendait particulièrement attirant.

_« Vivement cette prochaine fois » se disait-il._

Les hommes sont des créatures étranges, leurs routes sont parfois tracées par la marche du destin, ou ils se les construisent par leur seule volonté. Des fois ils font des erreurs, d'autres fois ils recommettent les mêmes. Ils conseillent leurs proches sur des sujets qu'ils pensent connaître…mais les choses sont parfois bien différentes lorsque l'on est confronté aux choses et Milo va l'apprendre à ses pendants………….malheureusement.

* * *

Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

Comme promis le rythme devrait être un peu plus rapide d'ici la prochaine fois ; alors patience…patience….le meilleur moment c'est l'attente. Lol

Promis le chapitre suivant ne devrai plus trop tarder…du moins normalement.

(1) A1ngelo a bien évidemment connu quelque amourettes ou aventures d'un soir, mais les sentiments en eux-même sont quelque chose dont il est parfaitement inexpérimenté.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Le cinquième chapitre est enfin arrivé, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres sont de ma création.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : plusieurs

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure (çà c'est encore à confirmer)

Réponse aux reviews :

Hyoga dC : Je te remercie pour tout tes gentils compliments sur le précédent chapitre. Il est vrai que les choses ont évolué du côté de Shaka et Mü ainsi pour Camus et Milo. Dégivrer notre beau français ne sera pas mince à faire mais j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux. Milo et ses conseils ont été un passage que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire, et tu as parfaitement compris la situation dans lequel il était. Pour ce qu'il en est de Rune, il aura un rôle important il est vrai pour certains passages mais je ne vais pas tout te dire tout de même lol…bonne lecture à toi.

Eternity : Heureuse de te revoir et de constater que ma fic continu à capter ton attention. Ne te fais aucun soucis, je compte bien achever cette histoire et s'il venait à y avoir du retard cela ne voudra en aucun cas dire que j'aurais laissé tomber. Je comprends que cela puisse être frustrant pour certains lecteurs de ne pas lire la fin d'une fic qu'ils apprécient mais les auteurs sont les rois et on y peut rien (sniff lol). Au sujet de Rune, eh bien…patience, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid lol.

Lion non kalista : Tu as bien analysé la situation des personnages, cela me rassure dans le sens où ce que je voulais faire passer à bien était perçu. Il est vrai que je désirais cette fois montrer l'image d'un Milo plus mâture, plus adulte. On l'assimile la plupart du temps à un grand-enfant ( et cela me plaît aussi) mais je tenais à ce qu'il soit plus sérieux dans ce cas là, après tout il est en troisième année de fac lol. En clair calquer, au maximum, la personnalité qu'il dégage dans l'anime.

Lilith : Toujours là et çà fait plaisir. Je te comprends lorsque tu parlais de frustration, on aurait bien envie que les auteurs pondent un chapitre tout les jours, mais le temps qui passe peu améliorer les suites et ainsi on les savoure davantage. Mais je compatis tout à fait lol. Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes cours.

Niacy : Je peux comprendre que le chapitre 4 soit celui qui t'ai plu le plus c'est également mon avis, j'ai enfin pu planter le décor si je peux m'exprimer ainsi et j'en suis bien heureuse. C'est l'évolution de tout cela qui va devenir plus complexe mais je ferais de mon mieux pour tous vous satisfaire au possible. Pour les fautes je peux comprendre que quelques-unes soient encore présentes, il m'arrive de relire mes anciens chapitres de temps à autre et d'en corriger. Je ferais aussi mon possible pour améliorer cela, et je te remercie pour ta proposition.

* * *

L'heure venait de sonner et les étudiants sortaient de concert des amphithéâtres et des salles de cours. Les jeunes se croisaient dans les corridors, certains s'arrêtaient devant le distributeur de café ou d'autre discutaient paisiblement attendant leur tour pour rentrer dans les salles qui se vidaient rapidement. Milo et ses amis accompagnés de Mü venaient d'achever leur dernière heure de l'après-midi, le prochain bus n'arrivant que dans une demi-heure ils en profitèrent pour s'acheter un café. Devant le distributeur la conversation allez bon train sur les études ou autre sujet plus variés. Mais alors qu'Aiolia, Aphrodite et Mü discutaient, Milo en profita pour converser seul avec Angelo.

« Je l'ai revu… » commença Milo en touillant son café sans sucre.

« Qui çà ? » demanda Angelo en avalant une gorgée de son cappuccino.

«…Camus…et tu ne devinera jamais…c'était samedi soir à la boîte du centre ville … »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le soucis la-dedans » remarqua Angelo qui en effet ne voilà aucun problème.

« ….Un soucis il n'y en a pas vraiment…mais le voir là-bas c'était franchement inattendu…je t'assure on aurait cru une brebis seule au milieu des loups. Bon certes je ne le connais pas assez pour faire état de sa fragilité voir même de quelque se soit d'autre ; mais sérieux et solitaire comme il l'est c'était certainement le dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé le revoir… »

« Oui, je vois…et tu as pu lui parler sinon ? Après tout c'était bien ce que tu voulais exact ?…»

« Oh oui je lui ai parlé…il était serveur mais disons qu'avant qu'il ne demande la commande j'étais… »

« …En pleine technique d'approche embarrassante… »compléta Angelo en souriant.

« Comment tu peux savoir çà toi ? » demanda Milo surpris d'avoir été devancé.

« Enfin Milo, Camus n'était peut-être pas dans son élément mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne t'ai pas rendu dans ce genre de boîte un samedi soir seulement pour chauffer la piste » expliqua l'italien en terminant sur un petit rire.

« Parfaite déduction, je n'ai rien à ajouter » dit Milo pas le moins vexé.

« Mais sinon, comment çà c'est fini ? »

« Disons que j'ai vite remonté la pente. On a bien discuté, j'étais tellement absorbé que je n'ai même pas vu que la fille était partie… »

« Oula !! C'est grave là ! T'es peut-être malade ? » dit Angelo en riant doucement. « Que t'a t-il fait ce Camus ? Tu n'as encore jamais laissé filer une fille, je devrais peut-être allé le féliciter c'est un exploit là ? »

« J'ai bien entendu…Milo a laissé échapper une fille ?! » dit Aphrodite.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, Aiolia et Mü s'approchèrent également des deux jeunes hommes. Après qu'ils eurent finit de parler, Aphrodite avait entendu la dernière réplique d'Angelo et bien entendu ne cachait rien de sa surprise.

« Mais elle était si moche que çà ou c'est que tu n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à cela Don Juan ? » demanda Aphrodite intrigué.

« Euh, eh bien…comment t'expliquer… » essaya Milo.

« Pour faire court…Camus de la Valée qui est dans le cours d'art intrigue quelque peu notre cher Milo, qui s'ait mit dans l'idée de le connaître un peu mieux car il serait semble t-il insensible à son charme. Mais….et coup de théâtre…il le rencontre dans la boîte du centre ville en tant que serveur samedi soir dernier alors qu'il était en charmante compagnie. Cependant, alors qu'il discutait avec lui Milo n'avait réalisé que la colombe s'était envolée… » déclara Angelo tel un narrateur de vieux téléfilm à l'eau de rose.

Le petit groupe ne put retenir son hilarité face à une telle prestation et à l'effarement peinte sur le visage de Milo. Une fois avoir repris leur souffle chacun eut le temps d'analyser pleinement l'information et d'exposer son opinion la-dessus.

« Eh bien, mais comment as-tu fait ensuite ? La première impression est toujours très importante quoi qu'on en dise et faut avouer que tu n'étais pas très chanceux ce soir là… » remarqua Aphrodite.

« Disons que j'ai jouer la carte de la finesse, on a discuter tranquillement et puis tout est parti tout seul. »

« En somme, çà ne s'est pas trop mal terminé » conclu Aiolia.

« On peut dira çà, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui à la fin de son service. Il habite au nord de la ville. »

« Pourvu que cela dure…Tu me surprends Milo, je ne te savais pas si déterminé pour ce genre de chose. »ajouta Mü.

« Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Disons qu'il a un petit quelque chose…je ne serai l'expliquer en fait, peut-être son air mystérieux je ne sais pas… » répondit Milo.

La demi-heure passa rapidement et nos acolytes se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'établissement. En vérité, pas tous exactement, Aiolia s'excusa auprès de ses amis mais il se devait d'aller à la salle des enseignants pour s'entretenir avec leur professeur d'histoire. Milo également pris congé en raison d'un livre qu'il devait rendre au plus vite à la bibliothèque. Ils se saluèrent alors et se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

* * *

Aiolia monta deux étages pour parvenir dans le couloir central. Il traversa rapidement les corridors, la plupart des enseignants terminaient tôt leur journée et Aiolia craignait que leur professeur ne soit déjà parti. Il accéléra encore le pas mais dans sa précipitation et alors qu'il souhaitait emprunter un autre couloir il bouscula accidentellement quelqu'un. La jeune fille, surprise, en a laissé tomber ses cahiers et notes par terre.

« Oh excuse-moi…je suis vraiment désolé… » dit Aiolia confus par le désordre qu'il avait provoqué.

« Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fait pas… » le rassura doucement l'étudiante alors qu'elle s'accroupissait pour rassembler ses affaires.

« Attends…laisse-moi t'aider… »

Aiolia aida la jeune fille , mais dans la confusion les deux jeunes gens posèrent leurs mains simultanément sur la même feuille de papier qu'ils s'apprêtaient à saisir. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent juste assez pour perturber Aiolia qui rougit légèrement en relevant la tête vers la demoiselle qui avait fait et réagi de même. Le grec resta un instant sans mouvement à fixer la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas encore. Elle avait des cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux noisettes qui reflétaient la malice et un visage aux traits encore un peu juvénile…

« ..Je te connais !… »s'écria Aiolia toujours agenouillé face à elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Euh oui…enfin…il me semble t'avoir déjà vu…dans la salle de volley… »

La demoiselle baissa la tête comme pour mieux se replonger dans ses souvenirs, ce n'est que quelque secondes après qu'elle releva le regard.

« Ah oui c'est exact…je m'en souviens…c'était il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant…tu as une bonne mémoire » dit-elle en saisissant la feuille pour finalement se relever.

« J'ai toujours était très physionomiste » dit le grec en se levant également et passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste peu assuré.

« Encore pardon de t'avoir bousculé…je m'appelle Aiolia je faisais volley quand tu es entrée dans la salle… » se présenta Aiolia.

« Moi c'est Marine….enchantée de faire ta connaissance Aiolia » répondit Marine étrangement gênée avec un tendre sourire qui fit rougir un peu plus Aiolia.

« Je dois sûrement te retarder »

« Non, pas du tout j'allais prendre mon bus, je viens de finir »

« Cela m'a l'air lourd ce que tu portes, tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa gentiment Aiolia.

« Non pas du tout et puis je ne voudrais pas te déranger… »

« Pas du tout, je n'ai plus cours de toute façon alors çà me gêne pas… »

« Bon et bien puisque tu me le propose dans ce cas…je veux bien merci » accepta finalement Marine.

« Alors allons-y » dit Aiolia en saisissant la plupart des affaires de la rouquine ; ils partirent donc ensemble et il oublia bien vite pourquoi il était venu.

* * *

En attendant, Camus marcha avec son aisance habituelle vers la salle de cours pour rejoindre son compagnon hindouiste. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres il distingua la chevelure de Shaka et se dirigea alors vers lui. Néanmoins, il ralentit le pas lorsqu'il aperçu son ami en discussion avec un étudiant. Malgré la distance et par sa grande mémoire, il reconnut sans mal le jeune homme qu'ils avaient vu tous deux un jeudi à la piscine.

Shaka semblait à l'aise et particulièrement détendu en la présence de l'étudiant. Ayant reçu une bonne éducation, Camus décida de rester en retrait le temps que son ami est fini de discuter avec lui. Bien que n'étant pas de nature très curieuse, Camus le dévisagea un instant. Il avait de long cheveux lilas attachés en queue de cheval basse, les yeux verdoyants et le teint clair. Son attitude lui rappela étrangement celle de son ami à quelque différence près, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent tout deux.

Les deux adonis finirent par se séparer. Shaka se retourna alors et remarqua la présence du français qui le regarder fixement mais amicalement. L'hindou vint à sa rencontre en le saluant.

« Bonjour Camus, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui merci »

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda Shaka.

« Non, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger » répondit Camus.

« Oh..mais..tu sais tu ne nous aurais pas gêné…tu…tu pouvais venir » s'embrouilla et s'empourpra Shaka sans pouvoir se maîtriser.

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer et puis, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps »

« Bon eh bien, nous y allons ? »

Shaka et Camus quittèrent l'enceinte du bâtiment pour s'installer tranquillement sur un banc sous le soleil de fin d'après midi. Alors qu'un silence s'était installé entre eux, Shaka relança la conversation.

« Celui avec qui tu m'as vu tout à l'heure... » débuta Shaka.

« Oui ? »

« Il s'appelle Mü, tu sais celui qui était à la piscine l'autrefois » dit l'hindou.

Shaka espérait ne serait-ce que parler un peu à son ami de cette nouvelle rencontre. Camus n'était certes pas un spécialiste ou encore moins psychologue pour pouvoir l'éclairer sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais se confier, se libérer l'aiderait peut-être par lui même à comprendre ce qui le perturbait autant.

Il ne pouvait pas nier certaine chose toutefois, Mü était quelqu'un en qui il ressentait un profond respect, discuter avec lui était un plaisir qu'il eut peu de fois ressenti pour n'ainsi dire jamais. Etre avec Mü était différent que ses moments passaient avec le français et ses autres connaissances et il en avait pleinement conscience. Les sentiments ne sont guères un domaine dans lequel son ami excellait , mais il avait une bonne écoute et c'était une des qualités qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui.

« Oui, il me semblait bien l'avoir reconnu. »

« C'est quelqu'un de très calme et très instruit, quelque part il me fait penser à toi… » dit Shaka avec un doux sourire.

« Vous vous êtes revus en dehors d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda Camus qui sentait que son ami avait besoin de se confier.

« Nous nous sommes revus une ou deux fois en effet. Il est intéressant et très sympathique de surcroît, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui et chaque fois qu'on le quitte une future rencontre est toujours attendue. Ah ! Et aussi… »

Shaka monopolisa la parole durant plusieures minutes avec le jeune tibétain comme unique sujet de conversation. Absorbé dans son récit, l'hindou ne distingua pas l'infime sourire qui étirait les lèvres du français. Shaka parlait du jeune homme avec tant d'intérêt et de sérénité que le tibétain ne paraissait jusqu'ici n'avoir aucun défaut. Les doutes de Camus lors de leur première rencontre avec Mü pour le moment semblaient se confirmer…

« …Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien tout les deux. » conclut Shaka.

« Sûrement » répondit simplement Camus. « Comment a t'il su dans quelle salle tu finissais ? Vous aviez changé à la dernière minute… »

« Il a dû s'en informer auprès de son oncle »

« ?? »

« Oh c'est vrai je ne te l'ai pas dit mais, il est le petit neveu du directeur, je suppose qu'il a dû lui demander » A cette constatation Shaka rougit en pensant que Mü se soit informé peut-être dans l'unique but de le revoir, quoique il aurait bien pu tout simplement consulter l'emploi du temps, ce qui le décevait sans qui ne le comprenne.

« Son neveu ? Je vois… »

Camus se rappela alors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Milo, il comprenait un peu mieux comment celui-ci connaissait certaine chose à son sujet. Mais il ne s'offusqua pas plus que cela, après tout Mü n'a seulement donné que quelque informations qui n'étaient pour le moins pas d'ordre personnel alors…

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela ne te surprend pas… » remarqua Shaka au ton qu'avait employé son ami.

« Pour être sincère, j'ai revu Milo Eraste samedi soir quand je travaillais. Nous avons discuté et il semblerai qu'il connaissait quelque petites choses sur moi mais rien de vraiment d'ordre purement privé… »

« Et alors ? »

« Il m'avait dit que c'était l'un de ses amis qui avait parlé de moi et,…qu'il s'avérait être le neveu du directeur. Inutile de te dire ce que cela signifie. »

« Attends, cela voudrais dire….que Mü serait un ami d'Eraste ? J'ai beaucoup de mal y croire, Mü est si posé qu'il me serait difficile de l'imaginer entretenir une quelconque relation amical avec Milo »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Shaka, les rumeurs portaient sur lui ne semblent coller au personnage…A part peut-être son attitude de séducteur envers le beau sexe »

« Si tu le dis »

Shaka dut quitter son compagnon, son bus ne devait plus tarder à arriver. Il proposa à Camus de le suivre mais celui-ci refusa poliment, il avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait guère de travail pour le lendemain et désirait tuer un peu le temps dans une activité culturelle et pourquoi pas avancer quelque peu ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Ils se quittèrent donc en se souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Camus se rendit donc à la bibliothèque universitaire pour s'installer à une table au rez-de-chaussée, là-bas il chercha des ouvrages pour ensuite aller s'asseoir et commercer à travailler dans un parfait silence.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au centre du complexe, Milo arriva à la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea au service d'emprunt et donna son livre ainsi que sa carte étudiante pour valider le retour de l'ouvrage sur son compte universitaire. Cependant, une nouvelle dissertation leur avait été donné par leur professeur de TD pour la semaine prochaine, et comme bon élève il choisit de rester pour se documenter. Alors qu'il atteignait les rangées de livre, il distingua un élève à une table vide. Il reconnut bien évidemment Camus et se décida à aller le saluer.

Milo s'approcha alors discrètement pour ne pas briser le silence avec ses bruits de pas et, se pencha sur la gauche du français de sorte à percevoir son profil.

« Bonjour » salua doucement Milo.

Camus nullement surpris malgré sa discrétion détourna le regard pour voir à qui il devait s'adresser, son expression changea en reconnaissant le grec. Il paraissait moins distant lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses connaissances, voir même plus chaleureux au plus grand bonheur du modèle.

« Bonjour » répondit-il sur un ton similaire.

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait impoli de ma part de te croiser sans te saluer…tu vas bien ? » demanda gentiment Milo.

« …Oui…oui merci…et…et toi ? » hésita Camus qui pour la première fois – ce qui le surprenait – demander à une personne qu'il ne connaissait depuis peu comment elle allait ; même avec Shaka il avait mis plus de temps que cela.

« En pleine forme je t'en remercie. » répondit amicalement Milo. « …Euh…est-ce que çà te dérange si je travaille en face de toi ? J'ai une dissertation et du temps devant moi alors… »

Camus réfléchissait, il n'avait pas pour habitude que quiconque soit autour de lui lorsqu'il étudiait, c'est pourquoi il choisissait toujours la dernière heure de la journée pour être dans la tranquillité. Mais étrangement, cela ne le dérangea pas plus que cela pour cette fois…

« Non, tu peux t'installer. Les places sont à tout le monde… »

« Super… » dit calmement Milo en déposant sa serviette. Il en sortit des feuilles et stylos puis partit dans les rayons.

Quelque instant plus tard il revint avec trois ouvrages sur la mythologie grecque qu'il posa sur la table pour débuter son devoir. On entendait plus que le bruit des pages que l'on tournait et les quelques grincement des stylos sur les feuilles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Milo releva les yeux pour observer Camus plonger dans un ouvrage.

« Pardonne-moi, si je te dérange mais je suis curieux…sur quoi travailles-tu ? »

« Je vois que la curiosité et quelque que tu aimes exploiter » dit Camus en parlant des renseignements qu'il avait réussit à obtenir sur lui.

« Je ne m'en cache pas, je suis comme çà il faudra t'y faire. Mais ne t'en fait je connais certaine limite, je ne vais jamais bien loin » répondit Milo pas le moins vexé. « Pardon, d'avoir interrompu ta lecture, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas trop çà » continua le modèle avec un sourire qui sollicitait un pardon muet.

« ..Disons que je n'aime être coupé dans mon élan …….Alors que tu étais parti à la dernière séance, Mr Salakis nous a donné à faire quelque recherche. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Disons plus sur le cubisme et l'art gothique ; pour ma part j'apprécie d'avantage le contemporain »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Milo curieux de connaître les goûts du français.

« Le contemporain a voulu exprimer les principes propres à l'art. Toute la complexité de l'art est qu'il cherche à correspondre à la création d'une œuvre singulière, susceptible d'éveiller l'attention. La nouveauté et l'innovation sont les moteurs de l'évolution, c'est pourquoi l'art évolue avec la société et que l'artiste contemporain assume parfois une fonction sociale et parfois ou même politique pour tenter d'agir sur le monde. Et comme le disait René Hyugue : L'Art est tour à tour, la réalité extérieure,… »

« ….la réalité plastique et la réalité intérieure » compléta Milo qui avait bu les paroles de Camus.

« C'est exact…peu de gens connaisse cette réplique…je…je suis impressionné » dit Camus peu habitué à formuler des compliments.

« Oui, j'ai fait un peu d'étude moi aussi » dit Milo en riant doucement.

Camus qui pourtant ne riait pas avec lui était amusé par la réplique du grec et lui offrit un sourire qui fit violemment rougir Milo qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ainsi, le visage de Camus était tout bonnement transformé il était…il était…absolument charmant. Son sourire qui était si rare devenait bien précieux une fois qu'on l'apercevait pour la première fois. Milo au fond de lui était désolé que Camus ne présente pas une telle image de lui, c'était comme s'il venait d'apercevoir le fond de son âme ; et à peine Camus retrouva un visage neutre qu'il voulut le revoir de nouveau.

Il replongea chacun dans leur travail sans pour autant échanger quelque phrases de temps à autre, cela dura près de deux heures.

* * *

La soirée prévue en l'honneur du retour de Shura était enfin arrivée. Dans le centre ville devant l'une des discothèques, Aphrodite, Aiolia, Milo et Mü attendaient les retardataires patiemment sur le parking. Ce n'était qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'il aperçurent deux silhouettes se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Angelo et Shura venaient d'arriver et ils se dirigèrent tous à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit. Une table leur avait été réservé pour l'occasion, ils s'assirent donc en choisissant ce qu'ils allaient prendre.

« Combien de temps comptes tu rester parmi nous Shura ? » demanda Aiolia.

« Tout dépendra de ma formation, mais si tout se passe bien je devrais pouvoir finir mon apprentissage au bout d'un an »

« Un an ?! Mais c'est court dis-moi » remarqua Milo.

« Oui, mais je suis des cours par Internet ainsi qu'à l'extérieur de l'université quand mon emploi du temps me le permet. De même, je suivais déjà une formation en Espagne alors disons que j'ai déjà acquis les bonnes bases » explique Shura.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous prendrez les gars ? » dit Aiolia alors qu'un serveur se dirigeait vers eux.

« Je tenterais bien le « white night » » dit Angelo.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt prendre quelque chose de moins fort, tu seras saoul dès le début de la soirée, et tel qu'on te connaît… »fit remarquer Milo amusé.

« Saoul ? Jamais ! L'alcool n'a jamais eu d'effet sur moi » se défendit Angelo.

« Encore heureux, tu divagues déjà naturellement…» dit Shura en passant un bras autour du cou d'Angelo et dont la remarque fit rire le groupe. Du moins, la majorité….Aphrodite sentit un pincement au cœur à la proximité dont faisait preuve les deux latinos et il se contenta de sourire pour faire comme les autres ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Ils passèrent donc commande et quand celles-ci arrivèrent ils trinquèrent à la santé de l'espagnol. Ils discutèrent quelque temps tous ensemble de tout et de rien comme un bon groupe de copain et, quand la musique commença à monter ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse qui se remplissait à vue d'œil.

« Alors as-tu l'intention de partir en chasse ce soir ? J'ai cru me souvenir que tu avais du succès autrefois… » dit Angelo à Shura alors qu'ils se levèrent pour aller danser.

« Les temps changent… » répondit Shura d'un air mystérieux.

« Ouh…toi tu me caches quelque chose » le taquina Angelo avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Tu seras le premier informer » répondit simplement Shura.

Tout le petit groupe partit donc se déhancher sur la piste, certains étaient plus discrets dans leur pas de danse, d'autre plus libidineux. Milo bien évidemment attirer les regards de certains danseurs par ses déhanchés affriolants tout comme les latinos et Aphrodite, Mü et Aiolia qui n'adaptaient pourtant pas des mouvements aussi sexy avaient tout de même bon public.

Alors que le disc jockey changeait de musique, Angelo et Shura se rapprochèrent et d'un clin d'œil complice entamèrent une danse sensuelle et érotique. Ils bougèrent gracieusement leurs hanches et leur bras pour un ballet très attirant et sexy. Ils s'approchèrent davantage jusqu'à se retrouver collés dos à dos tout en continuant leur mouvements. Les danseurs qui les entouraient leur jetèrent des regards appréciateurs et autres encore. Sans être vulgaires ils dégageaient une chaleur qui envahissait ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur eux.

Néanmoins, cela ne plut à tout le monde. Aphrodite qui avait remarqué le manège n'en supporta pas davantage et retourna s'asseoir à leur table pour finir son verre. Milo qui l'avait vu quitter la piste alla le rejoindre comme si de rien n'était.

« Déjà fatigué ? » commença Milo en s'asseyant.

« Non, j'avais soif… » mentit Aphrodite.

« …..Shura et Angelo sont déchaînés ce soir…ils attirent tout les regards, j'en serai presque jaloux… » dit Milo en tournant la tête vers les danseurs alors que son regard était posé sur son voisin, qui continuait à boire son verre tête baissée. « Aphro, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je vais bien » répondit Aphrodite normalement.

« Ne me mens pas, même si tu le cachais plutôt bien jusque là je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… »

« Tu te fais des idées, je voulais me désaltérer un peu voilà tout.. »répondit doucement le suédois.

Milo savait que son ami pouvait être une véritable tête de mule lorsqu'il s'y mettait vraiment. La délicatesse ne fonctionnant visiblement pas avec lui, le grec décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps et d'éclaircir les choses maintenant avant que les autres ne reviennent.

« C'est à cause d'Angelo n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua directement Milo.

Il sentit Aphrodite se crisper légèrement mais juste assez pour qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

« Ne raconte donc pas de bêtise » dit Aphrodite mais dont les doigts qui tremblaient, paraissaient indiquer tout le contraire.

« Je te l'ai dis ne me mens pas, je ne suis pas là pour te juger mais cette situation risquerai de vous nuire…tout les deux… »

Aphrodite reposa son verre et sembla chercher ses mots.

« Je me fais peur…mes propres sentiments me font peur… » commença difficilement Aphrodite qui avait décidé de confier ses craintes.

Milo sentait parfaitement son ami incapable d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait réellement alors…

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Aphrodite leva des yeux agrandis vers lui. Le trouble se lisait dans son regard mais aussi…une étincelle, une lueur bien présente qui au fil des secondes prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans ses pupilles azurées.

« Je…je euh… »ne sut quoi dire le suédois.

« Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Aphrodite, ne te mens pas aussi à toi même »

Sans s'y attendre Aphrodite se jeta dans ses bras en laissant exploser la pression que toute ses nouvelles sensations lui avait pesé sur le cœur. Il se sentait soulagé et laissa sa tranquillité d'esprit retrouvée se verser silencieusement sur ses joues. Milo lui, caressa tendrement les cheveux de son ami le temps qu'il se libère. Quand Aphrodite se redressa il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

« Tu devrais lui en parler tu sais »

« Je n'sais pas. On a toujours été ami et j'ai peur que ce que j'éprouve nuise à notre relation, que çà la détruise. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à ressentir çà mais quand je pense à lui, mon cœur se serre. Lorsque je réfléchis à ce que j'éprouve cela me fait encore plus mal…Dire qu'il s'agit de moi-même… »

_« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu la même chose quelque part »_ ironisa Milo en pensée en songeant à l'italien. « Les gens ont du mal à se comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments comme l'amour…Chacun le ressent, l'exprime de différente manière et c'est mieux ainsi sinon il aurait perdu tout son charme et sa beauté. Etre dans le doute te feras souffrir Aphro et çà portera en effet atteinte à ta relation avec lui car en même temps se sera le faire souffrir. »

« Milo… »

« Tout se passera bien d'accord ? Si c'est réellement ton ami alors il comprendra… »

« …Tu dois avoir raison…mais je ne me sens pas prêt…j'ai encore besoin de temps… »

« Je comprends, mais ne te torture pas trop. »

« …Merci Milo…merci d'être là… »

« Les amis sont fait pour çà » dit Milo en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Les autres vinrent les rejoindre peu de temps après et la soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Aphrodite laissa ses problèmes de côté juste le temps d'une soirée malgré qu'il ne pouvait retenir cette petite douleur au cœur lorsque Shura et Angelo se serrer à son goût de trop près.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un coin reculé de la ville un silence angoissant régnait dans les ruelles. Les chats de gouttières sortaient pour trouver quelque chose à manger dans les ordures des restaurants et les chiens errants traînaient dans les quartiers malfamés. Une atmosphère lugubre envahissait les lieux malgré la clarté du clair de lune de tant à autre caché par les nuages. Cependant, une personne attendait, appuyée contre un réverbère qui clignotait par son usure.

L'homme avait un manteau long et sombre, il pouvait se fondre parfaitement avec le paysage de part son air mystérieux et son silence. Alors qu'il finissait sa cigarette il entendit des pas et aperçu quelqu'un qui se rapprochait de lui. L'homme se redressa pour se mettre face à l'arrivant.

« Tu es en retard » dit l'homme en écrasant sa cigarette.

« J'aime me faire attendre » répondit l'arrivant avec un sourire.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire, il reconnaissait bien là son tempérament de feu.

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé à une heure pareille pour rien… »

« Non, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé » lui répondit l'homme.

Celui-ci ouvrit son manteau et fouilla dans les poches internes pour en ressortir une longue enveloppe.

« Ce sont les photos ? »

« Mmm mmm »

L'inconnu se saisit de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et fixa les photos d'un regard neutre. Puis, alors que les images défilaient, une colère sourde s'éveilla en lui et de rage serra ses doigts qui froissa les photographies. On pouvait y apercevoir un couple, deux hommes précisément assis à une table qui se souriaient, tous deux sur une moto, une autre avec l'un deux entrain de boire et l'autre qui discuter avec lui ect…

« Est-ce que çà te va ? »

« …….Oui… » répondit l'inconnu d'une voix qui vibrait de fureur.

« J'ai fait ma petite enquête sur ce Camus comme tu me l'avais demandé, rien de très concluant pour le moment mais je pense bientôt trouver quelque chose. Tu as encore besoin de mes services……Shina ? »

« Tu reste en ville ? »

« J'ai encore un boulot à terminer, j'en aurai pour quelque temps »

« Bien…Il se pourrait que je te recontacte » l'informa Shina.

« Dans ce cas….je t'appellerai si j'ai du nouveau » dit l'homme qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« Argol ? Je souhaiterai que cette affaire reste entre nous. »

« Quelle affaire ? » dit Argol d'un sourire complice. « Au revoir Shina » salua t-il en s'enfonçant dans la pénombre.

« Salut » répondit Shina en s'éloignant elle aussi.

Shina serra de plus en plus l'enveloppe que lui avait remis son ami qu'elle avait contacté pour ce service. Ses craintes étaient bien fondées, ses photos parlaient d'elles même et çà, elle ne pouvait pas le supportait. Elle était folle de rage, un rictus mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

_« Camus….tu ne perds rien pour attendre »_

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur petite soirée et chacun avait retrouvé leurs habitudes. Les cours se déroulaient bien d'en l'ensemble pour tous. Mü et Shaka se voyaient de plus en plus souvent durant les pauses et même en dehors de l'université, une véritable complicité était née entre eux. Shura persévérait dans son rôle d'assistant et s'entraînait régulièrement avec Angelo. Aphrodite quand à lui avait parfaitement accepté ses sentiments mais ne réussissait toujours pas à se dévoiler. Milo de son côté continu de poser pour le cours d'art et parvenait à présent à soutenir le regard du français puisqu'il le connaissait désormais un peu mieux et souhaitait persister dans cette voie. C'est pourquoi il n'hésitait plus à s'adresser à Camus quand il le croisait, voir même à manger à sa table quand l'occasion se présenter. Il sentait une amélioration dans le comportement du français qui paraissait plus ouvert en sa présence, il souriait plus souvent également et il en était étrangement très heureux.

Alors que le soleil venait de se coucher en vue des horaires d'hiver et que les cours étaient achevés depuis plus d'une heure, l'université d'Athènes demeurait vide et silencieuse. En fait, une poignée d'élève restait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Camus s'était renseigné auprès de son professeur qui s'apprêtait à partir sur quelque modalités administratives. Il marchait à présent dans les couloirs vides de l'université. La majorité des lumières étaient éteintes créant une atmosphère sinistre et angoissante pour ceux qui n'appréciait l'obscurité. Les pas du français résonnèrent dans les corridors en un son régulier et étouffé.

Perdu dans ses songes, Camus pensait à l'évolution de ses rapports avec le jeune grec. Milo avait parfaitement su lui démontrer que tout ses bruits de couloirs n'étaient que balivernes et nullement fondés. Il s'avérait être quelque de souriant, un peu enfantin par moment mais intéressant et cultivé avec qui il pouvait pleinement converser sur tout thèmes possibles. Il avait…quelque chose qui le rendait…sympathique….attachant. Camus sourit intérieurement, il n'aurait encore jamais employé de tel termes autrefois pour caractériser quelqu'un ; ou peut-être Shaka mais cela aurait était d'une autre ampleur. Il avait une personnalité qui l'amusait, le détendait ; sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses rencontres répétées avec le grec fissurait un peu plus la barrière qu'il s'était érigé par son attitude et…sa chaleur humaine.

Alors qu'il parvenait bientôt à l'escalier central, Camus s'arrêta un instant et s'amusait de penser de la sorte. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait vraiment……humain. Sur cette dernière pensée qui le bouleversa quelque peu il s'avança jusqu'au commencement des marches. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les descendre il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'accéléraient derrière lui, mais il n'eut le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit une violente poussée dans son dos et….

……Des cheveux emmêlées dans le vent….une sensation de chute….la dureté du béton….un cri strident….la douleur de la chair….et un bruit sourd dans les ténèbres….

Un corps désarticulé gisait à terre, des feuilles étalées autour de lui, des cheveux éparpillés autour d'un visage livide et aux yeux clos, une tête inclinée sur le côté et……une flaque rougeâtre grandissante.

* * *

Alors ?? Reviews ??

Que certain m'excuse pour mes explications artistiques, j'espère aussi que la réplique colle avec celles-ci.

Certains l'auront peut-être remarqué mais je me suis inspirée d'une ou deux répliques de manga. J'espère que les auteurs ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur lol.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le sixième chapitre est enfin arrivé et non vous ne rêvez pas lol. Je tenais à remercier infiniment les personnes m'ayant laissé leurs commentaires pour le chapitre 5. 10 REVIEWS !! J'en suis tombée à la renverse lors du décompte, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer alors merci à tous, vos remarques me permettent d'avancer et me donne davantage de volonté à vouloir continuer cette histoire.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres sont de ma création.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : plusieurs

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure (çà c'est encore à confirmer)

Réponse aux reviews :

Andromède333 : Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire te plaise et de constater que d'après toi le rythme semble n'aller ni trop vite ni trop lentement. En effet, selon les couples, j'appréhendais que certains ne se forment que trop rapidement, bien évidemment tout dépend de leur personnalité et de leur relation mais ton commentaire m'a rassuré sur ce point. Alors tu serai en licence d'histoire ?! Je serai curieuse de savoir quelles matières vous étudiez dans cette filière, pourrais-tu m'en donner des exemples s'il te plaît ?. Merci et bonne lecture.

Millenium d'argent : Je te rassure la dessus, je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'avoir raté un chapitre, chez moi ce genre d'erreur est assez fréquente. Mais comme tu ne le remarque si bien, dévorer deux chapitres n'en est que meilleur. L'évolution entre les personnages évolue plus ou moins vite selon mes idées ou encore leur situation, mais j'essaierai de garder un rythme soutenu. Et je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai été sadique sur ce chapitre ( gniah gniah gniah lol ), je désirai qu'il s'achève sur un événement angoissant qui susciterai l'envie de connaître la suite. Je suis contente de voir que cela ait eu son petit effet. Bisous en espérant que cette suite te plaira.

Eternity : Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire ait toujours capté ton attention. Je peux aussi comprendre que de retour d'un bon resto chinois pour après tomber sur la suite d'une histoire que ( selon ce que je peux en juger par tes reviews) l'on apprécie, la soirée ne que me bien se passer. Je tente à travers chaque chapitre de parler un petit peu de tout le monde, pour qu'à la lecture du chapitre suivant on ne puisse omettre dans quelque situations on avait laissé un personnage. Visiblement, les messages que je souhaitais passer ont visiblement étaient compris et j'en suis ravie. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt j'espère.

Lion no kalista : Alors d'après tes commentaires tu te poserais certaines questions, mais en même tant ceci prouve parfaitement que tu te penche sur le déroulement de l'histoire et cela me fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui l'en est de « l'accident » tu auras bientôt ta réponse crois-moi. En ce qui concerne Aphrodite et Angelo, il est vrai que leur situation n'est pas de tout repos mais je ne peux malheureusement tout te révéler. Cependant, ne t'en fait pas tu auras les réponses à tes questions en temps voulu lol. Voici donc la suite que tu m'avais demandé en espérant qu'elle te fera bonne impression. Bisous.

Scorpio-no-Caro : C'est toujours un bonheur de recevoir un commentaire de ta part et je suis heureuse de voir que tu ai apprécié mon histoire dans son ensemble. J'essaierai de ne pas trop longtemps laisser mes lecteurs dans l'ignorance entre chaque suite, mais cela risque de devenir difficile. Je viens de reprendre mes cours à l'université et ceux-ci vont certainement bientôt prendre une bonne partie de mon temps. Mais bon, je ferais de mon mieux. Voici donc le sixième chapitre qui j'espère te satisfera.

Tàri : Alors cette histoire te plaît ? Cela me touche beaucoup, et je suis contente de voir que la progression semble être à ton goût. Je désirai mélanger à la fois les sentiments et le mystère dans un fond d'univers universitaire et je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon but, ou du moins c'est ce que je peux en constater par tes impressions. Je viens tout juste de faire ma rentrée à la fac mais je tenterai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux chapitres. En espérant te revoir, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

CYGNE 33 : A moins de me tromper, il me semble pas n'avoir encore eu la chance de te rencontrer alors je te souhaite la bienvenue lol. Bien que ton commentaire ne soit court il s'exprime ton affection envers mon travail et j'apprécie le fait que tu ais eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant peut être avoir des bonnes ou mauvaises impressions de ta part.

Cynan de la lune : De retour, et dire que j'en suis heureuse serai un adjectif bien trop faible. Je sais, j'ai été fort méchante avec mes lecteurs en leur laissant une telle fin lors du chapitre précédent. Mais que veux-tu c'était bien trop tentant mdr. J'ai été agréablement surprise de constater que tu ais étudié l'Histoire de l'Art, cela doit être particulièrement intéressant. De ce fait, que tu n'aies fait aucune remarque désobligeante sur mon analyse m'a rassuré, je redoutais de n'avoir pas bien réunit les informations que j'avais récolté ( ouf lol). Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Ah oui une chose ( désolé pour la pub) : j'adore ton histoire, vivement la suite lol, elle m'intéresse de plus en plus.

Hyoga dC : Ah ah ah je vois que tu fais aussi partie de celles qui me trouve sadique sur ce coup là, mais dans un sens cela signifie que l'effet à était une réussite ( j'aime faire languir mes lecteurs gniah, lol, je plaisante bien évidemment). Eh oui Aphrodite a enfin accepté ses sentiments envers son ami d'enfance, cela fait déjà un souci en moins , il ne reste plus qu'à faire un temps soit peu bouger Angelo. Ton analyse sur la manière dont j'ai fait tomber les barrières de Camus m'a fait plaisir car je ne pensais pas y être arrivée aussi bien selon ce que tu en écris. Pour Milo, j'avais décidé pour une fois de lui donné un aspect plus mature et adulte, après tout il est séduisant dans l'anime avec son petit air mystérieux et sérieux non ? lol. Shina, sera un personnage qui aura un rôle très important dans l'histoire mais je ne peux cependant pas en dire davantage au risque de casser le suspense lol. Bonne lecture à toi.

Lilith : Tiens la tronçonneuse, çà faisait longtemps. Non, non pas la tronçonneuse non ! non ! NON !!…lol. C'est exact, j'ai quelque peu avancer dans le chapitre 5, certains avanceront plus que d'autre mais chacun devrai normalement contenir plusieurs éléments qui feront évoluer l'histoire ( enfin je l'espère mdr). Décidément tu l'aime bien ton Camus, mais c'est moi l'auteur alors j'ai tout les pouvoirs…ah c'est beau d'avoir tout les droits n'est-ce pas ?lol. Pour avoir quelque réponses aux interrogations que tu pourrais te poser il faudra lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

ENCORE UN ENORME MERCI A TOUS !!

* * *

Devant l'accueil au rez-de-chaussée Milo salua la dame qui venait de le renseigner sur le déroulement des prochains partiels. A présent seul, il se dirigea vers l'un des ordinateurs placés dans le corridor et à disposition des élèves pour vérifier son emploi du temps du lendemain. Il se rendit sur son site étudiant, rechercha sa filière et son groupe mais aucun changement ne semblait avoir été fait. Alors qu'il allait fermer la fenêtre il décida de chercher la filière du français, curieux de connaître ce qu'il faisait de ses journées…

Il s'arrêta un instant et songea à sa discussion de l'autre jour avec Angelo.

**Flash back**

_Installés tout deux sur un banc en face de la bibliothèque, Milo et Angelo parlaient gaiement de chose et d'autre en attendant leurs compagnons qui rendaient des livres qu'ils avaient emprunté. Les discutions allaient bon train et, on ne saurait dire comment mais la conversation dévia rapidement autour de Camus._

_« Alors tout va bien d'en l'ensemble si je te suis bien ? » demanda Angelo._

_« On peut dire çà, il me paraît moins hostile en ma présence, on se voit plus et on travaille ensemble quelque fois aussi quand l'occasion se présente ect… » répondit Milo avec un sourire éclatant._

_« Ce Camus finira par te monopoli/ser si cela continue, on te voit moins souvent que d'habitude depuis quelque jours… » dit Angelo en ébouriffant amicalement la chevelure de son ami._

_« N'exagère pas non plus quand même ! » répondit Milo en riant et en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. « Disons que chaque moment passé ensemble est vraiment agréable, on ne se prend pas la tête avec lui…C'est quelqu'un qui mérite d'être connu, il est intéressant et instruit…Et quand il sourit ce n'est plus le même, on croirait voir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te rends compte un peu ! J'ai réussi à le faire sourire ! Lui d'un naturel si froid et imperturbable… si je ne l'avais pas vu moi même je ne l'aurai jamais crû. » dit Milo avec un sourire radieux._

_Angelo fixa son ami avec un regard tendre et un sourire un temps soit peu amusé par l'attitude de son ami._

_« Tu me semble bien heureux… » dit doucement Angelo en ayant baissé la tête._

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Milo incrédule et qui ne semblait avoir bien saisi le propos de l'italien._

_« …Tu as changé…de l'intérieur…. Tu souris plus, tu rayonnes davantage malgré que çà ne soit encore qu'infime…Les autres ne te le montrent peut-être pas mais ils l'ont remarqué tout autant que moi… et c'est…c'est encore plus frappant quand….quand tu nous parle de lui….tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte et c'est normal, mais quand tu nous le décris, quand tu parles des moments que vous avez passé ensemble tu laisse place à un autre toi même…le_ _défit que tu t'étais lancé ne semble plus compter pour toi…du moins c'est mon avis… » dit Angelo qui releva la tête pour regardant son ami à la fin de son récit._

_Milo ne pouvait répondre face à une telle déclaration et était stupéfait par les observations de son ami. Il n'avait en effet pas pris conscience de tel changement dans son comportement, lui qui pensait se conduire tout à fait normalement cela ne semblait guère être le cas pour ses compagnons. Il y avait donc de quoi se poser quelque questions...Mais il ne put demander des explications à son ami car les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre._

**Fin du flash back**

Milo soupira fortement, cette discussion lui a fait s'interroger sur ses agissements et son comportement envers le français. Il ne pouvait nier qu'un lien s'était tissé entre eux deux, ils devenaient plus proche et plus complice malgré parfois le peu de paroles échangées. Cependant, plus il côtoyait Camus et plus il réussissait à le comprendre et à interpréter sa démarche. Il savait lorsqu'il était irrité, quand une remarque l'amusé, quand il était gêné…Milo avait su en peu de temps traduire ses émotions malgré son regard froid qu'il conservait parfois.

Chacune de leur rencontre était nourrie par de nouvelles découvertes chez chacun. Ils se découvraient chaque jour un peu plus, leur différence aidant à vouloir connaître l'autre davantage. Camus avait un magnétisme que personne avant lui n'avait exercé sur lui. Sa franchise et sa simplicité morale lui plaisait et l'attirait énormément. Pas un jour, pas une heure ne s'écoulait sans que le jeune grec songe à sa prochaine rencontre avec le beau français….Mais Milo ne se justifiait cette impatience que comme un enfant animé d'un désir profond de revoir un nouvel ami.

Le jeune modèle cliqua alors sur une filière et apparu alors l'emploi du temps des étudiants en Langue et Littérature. Intéressé, Milo lu les différentes matières dont certaines lui étaient encore inconnues ou encore lui donnèrent une vague idée de leur contenue. Arrivé au vendredi il remarqua que le dernier cours venait tout juste de s'achever. Ayant un peu de temps devant lui Milo décida de se rendre à la salle et de voir si Camus était encore là-bas.

Il ferma cette fois-ci la fenêtre principale et partit rejoindre l'escalier principale pour se rendre au premier étage. Avant d'entamer les marches il se replongea dans ses réflexions pour finalement bien admettre que son nouvel ami avait bien pris une grande place dans ses journées. Oh il voyait toujours autant ses compagnons mais quand cela lui était possible il ne s'en privait pas de partir à a rencontre du français ne serait-ce que pour un moment. L'habitude aidant à consolider les relations, il ne s'en priva pas.

Milo commença l'ascension des marches froides et bétonnées. Les lumières devenues presque inexistantes modelèrent totalement l'ambiance. La nuit avait décidément un bien grand pouvoir d'intimidation sur les esprits. Elle amplifiait chaque son, elle renversait la sécurité du jour en une ambiance absente de vie et de sûreté. Les couloirs autrefois bruyants et surpeuplés devenaient sourds et dangereusement désertiques. Seul ses bruits de pas et le froissement de ses vêtements emplissaient le silence. Les marches étaient nombreuses mais Milo ne s'en formalisa pas.

Alors qu'il montait les marches tête baissée, il releva la tête alors qu'il parvenait au milieu de celles-ci juste au niveau d'une plate forme. Il releva le regard et malgré le peu de luminosité il pu nettement distinguer quelque chose de difforme mais néanmoins assez volumineux. Il monta alors les dernières marches pour parvenir sur la plate forme et mieux discerner ce qu'il avait aperçu. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité,…………le son de sa serviette tombant brusquement au sol brisa le silence…

Le teint devenu subitement livide, les muscles durcis sous l'horreur de la vision que son regard lui faisait subir lui avait fait lâcher soudainement sa serviette….

Horrifié, Milo distingua un corps allongé au sol, des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui confectionnant son linceul………Un visage pâle comme la mort reposait au centre d'une chevelure emmêlée et….c'est ce visage que Milo ne cessa de fixer durant de longue seconde.

La tempête faisait rage dehors, la pluie tombait rageusement sur la ville annonçant un mauvais présage, le vent hurlait dans les rues balayant les arbres nus de l'hiver et, les éclairs cicatrisèrent douloureusement le ciel orageux. Un tonnerre bruyant foudroya l'esprit déconnecté du jeune grec qui, réalisant enfin l'atrocité de la scène, se précipita vers Camus toujours inerte.

« CAMUS !! Camus ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi j't'en prie !! »

Milo s'était laissé tomber à genoux aux côté du français, son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler des pensées cohérentes, ses mains tremblaient hésitant à le toucher ou non. Alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur le sol, il se stoppa un instant et la releva avec une lenteur angoissante. Une sensation poisseuse sur la peau, il détourna le regard. Ses doigts étaient teintées……..peintes de sang.

Le jeune homme paniqua davantage, son cœur battait dans ses tempes mais il réussit néanmoins à retrouver assez de lucidité pour saisir son portable toujours avec des gestes rapides et maladroits par la panique. Il composa le numéro de l'hôpital. La sonnerie lui paraissait durer une éternité avant qu'il n'entende une voix de femme.

« Hôpital central… »

« Je vous en prie ! Mon ami est tombé dans les escaliers ! Il ne se réveille pas…et il…il saigne à la tête…je vous prie venez vite !! » paniqua Milo.

« Gardez votre calme monsieur, où êtes-vous ? »

« …A…A l'université polytechnique….Bâtiment B escalier central… »

« On vous envoie une ambulance, elle arrivera dans moins de cinq minutes »

« …….Merci….. »

Milo n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme et raccrocha. Les mains dans ses cheveux à se les arracher il ne savait quoi faire, il ne pouvait rester là sans rien tenter. Ayant brusquement une idée, il se releva soudainement tout en ayant jeté un regard sur le visage blafard de Camus et descendit rapidement les escaliers à en trébucher plus d'une fois.

Dans une course effrénée, Milo revint au rez-de-chaussée et couru encore jusqu'à une salle un peu plus isolée. Heureusement et comme il l'avait espéré, de la lumière était visible sous la porte preuve de la présence de quelqu'un malgré l'heure tardive. Milo voulu l'ouvrir, mais étant fermée il frappa violemment ses poings sur le bois de la porte.

« RAD !! RAD !! RAD !! OUVRE C'EST POUR UNE URGENCE !! RAD !! » hurla Milo en continuant de cogner sur la porte comme pour faire venir plus rapidement la personne qu'il appelait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond en blouse blanche qui sous les cris du jeune grec avait été alerté.

« Milo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? » demanda le médecin qui avait senti l'urgence.

« …Mon…mon ami…tombé…escalier…du sang…se réveille pas… » dit Milo qui sous les émotions et la course ne pouvait que dire l'essentiel.

« Emmène-moi là-bas »

Les deux hommes repartirent alors en courant auprès de Camus dont l'état ne semblait s'être amélioré, bien au contraire…Agenouillé près de lui, le médecin prit le pou de Camus avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur sa tête pour évaluer les dégâts.

« J'ai appelé l'hôpital, une ambulance va arriver »

« Tu as très bien fait » dit le médecin en examinant précautionneusement les blessures du français.

« Alors ? » demanda Milo dont la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas dire, les dégâts sont plutôt internes, nous devons attendre l'ambulance »

A peine eut-il finir de formuler sa phrase que des sirènes se firent entendre. Milo se précipita à l'extérieur pour guider les infirmiers près de l'accidenté. Délicatement ils soulevèrent Camus et le déposèrent sur une civière, le recouvrèrent d'une couverture et lui donnèrent un masque à oxygène. Une fois à l'extérieur Milo voulut accompagner les ambulanciers qui acceptèrent. Le médecin quand à lui les suivit avec sa voiture.

Dans l'ambulance, Milo hésita un moment avant de saisir la main du français, ses doigts étaient glacés ce qui accéléra davantage les battements de son cœur. Un des ambulanciers le rassura avec des paroles apaisantes mais cela ne suffit pour autant à balayer complètement ses peurs. Par un soupirail le conducteur de l'ambulance les informa qu'ils seraient arrivés d'ici une petite minute.

Enfin devant l'hôpital, le brancard fut descendu et une infirmière et un médecin appelé pour le cas les accompagnèrent à l'intérieur. Milo ne quitta pas Camus des yeux tout au long de leur course à travers les couloirs blanchâtres jusqu'à arriver à une porte battante où on l'informa qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin, l'accès étant réservé au service médical.

Milo resta un instant debout à fixer la porte par laquelle avait disparu le jeune homme. Il se dirigea ensuite tel un automate vers des sièges posés contre le mur pour si laisser tomber sans grâce aucune. Il passa une main d'un geste lasse sur son visage comme pour tenter d'éffacer les scènes auquel ils venait d'assister de son esprit. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Cependant, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et les rouvrit.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda le médecin qui l'avait aidé.

« ….Non pas trop……..merci pour ton aide…. »

« C'est normal, c'est mon travail après tout et puis je n'ai pas fait grand chose »

« Si, tu étais là, c'est toujours plus rassurant dans ces cas là »

« De part tes cris quand tu es venu me chercher, c'est autre chose qui m'avait alerté »

« ?? »

« Tu m'as plus appelé « Rad » depuis bien longtemps » dit le médecin pour détendre un peu ses nerfs.

« Disons que c'était un reflex….et puis….Radamanthe c'était trop long »

Radamanthe sourit à son voisin, il le reconnaissait bien là le jeune grec. Il l'avait connu il y à de cela trois ans lors de sa première année universitaire. Tel un véritable casse-cou, Milo parvenait toujours à se fouler ou se casser quelque chose. Il était devenu le patient qu'il avait eu le plus à soigner durant cette année ci. Le voyant alors assez souvent une amitié était née entre les deux hommes et depuis cela n'a fait que se renforcer un peu plus. Il le connaissait pour sa joie de vivre et son humour un peu juvénile quelque fois, alors le voir affolé comme il l'était devant l'infirmerie l'avait informé sur la gravité de la situation.

Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures à patienter, Radamanthe tentait par quelque phrases à faire réagir Milo pour ne pas le laisser se focaliser sur les derniers événements. Le grec jouait distraitement avec ses doigts, ses pensées toujours tournées vers le français qu'il revoyait constamment allongé telle une poupée désarticulée. Cette vision ne cessait de le hanter et l'épuisé nerveusement. Chaque instant pouvait être décisif pour le français bien qu'il ne s'empêchait d'espérer, ne voulant que de mauvaise pensées ne le submerge. Les infirmières qui couraient dans les corridors, les familles qui angoissaient dans les salles d'attente ou même certaines qui pleuraient la perte d'un être cher n'arrangeaient guère son état d'esprit.

Soudain un médecin sortit par delà la porte battante, il retira son masque chirurgical et s'approcha des deux hommes. Milo se releva brusquement.

« Comment va t-il ? » demanda Milo qui redoutait la réponse.

« Votre ami a subi un traumatisme crânien important » commença le médecin au grand dame de Milo qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. « ………mais l'opération s'est très bien passée, il devrait rapidement s'en remettre » finit le médecin avec un sourire.

Milo poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en posant une main sur son cœur. Radamanthe, lui, se rapprocha du chirurgien et lui serra la main tout en le remerciant de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Etes-vous médecin ? »

« Docteur Wyvern, je suis le médecin de l'université. Combien de temps lui faudra t-il pour se rétablir ? »

« Je ne saurai me prononcer là-dessus tout dépend de sa forme physique. Il a perdu du sang et l'opération l'a sans aucun doute épuisé, mais après tout dépend de lui. Le repos serait le meilleur remède, heureusement pour lui les dégâts internes n'étaient pas très importants mais ils auraient pu facilement s'aggraver, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Est-ce vous jeune homme qui avait contacté l'hôpital ? » demanda le chirurgien en s'adressant à Milo qui se remettait de la chute brutale de tension.

« Euh…oui docteur » réagit Milo en se levant.

« Vous lui avez sans doute sauver la vie, si vous n'aviez été là il serait sans doute resté tout la nuit dans cet état et n'aurait peut-être pas survécu jusqu'à demain »

« ….Merci docteur pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui…merci infiniment… » remercia Milo qui lui sera la main. « Est-ce que nous pouvons le voir ? » hésita t-il tout de même.

« Votre ami est sous sédatif mais une seule personne peut aller le voir ce soir »

Milo regarda alors Radamanthe qui par un regard complice l'autorisa à aller le rejoindre.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ta moto, je vais appeler un ami qui va la déposer devant l'hôpital »

« Merci Rad, t'es un ami »

Milo lui fit un signe de la main se doutant parfaitement que son ami devait repartir à l'université pour fermer l'infirmerie. Le grec accompagna le docteur qui l'amena jusqu'à une chambre. Elle ne comportait qu'un lit et Milo eut bien du mal à franchir le pas de la porte avant de se diriger vers la couchette. Camus était enveloppé dans des draps pouvant rivalisaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête, un masque à oxygène et un tube enfoncé dans son bras gauche relié à une pochette au liquide translucide. Si le cardiogramme ne produisait un son régulier et sifflant, n'importe qui aurait eu des songes bien funestes en l'ayant aperçu ainsi.

Milo prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui ne quittant pas des yeux les lignes de son visage.

En un sens, il disposait d'une semaine de vacance à partir de ce soir, Camus aura alors tout le temps disponible pour récupérer.

« Je vais vous laisser, une infirmière vous informera pour la fin des visites. Au revoir monsieur »

« Au revoir et merci encore docteur » dit Milo en se retournant pour saluer l'homme.

Ils étaient seuls à présent, Milo prit de nouveau la main de Camus comme pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence. Cette expérience l'a énormément perturbé. Durant ces deux longues heures d'attente il s'était remémoré les instants passés en compagnie du français, ses attitudes, ses humeurs, ses sourires, ses paroles…Chaque chose plus anodines les unes que les autres lui avaient paru tout d'un coup bien plus précieuses. Il regrettait amèrement ses moments qu'il jugeait maintenant trop courts.

Il serra légèrement la main du français, et lui parla doucement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. A présent hors de danger, Milo se détendit quelque peu mais angoissait comme si Camus pouvait traverser le miroir à tout moment. Milo s'apaisa en lui disant que tout allait bien désormais et qu'il sera toujours là pour lui à partir de ce jour. Camus d'ordinaire si fière et fort paraissait bien fragile dans ce grand lit. Il avait eu si peur….si peur de le perdre….Cela lui fit accélérer son rythme vasculaire…

Une infirmière entra silencieusement dans la pièce et annonça qu'il fallait laisser le patient à présent. Milo se leva et lâcha délicatement la main du français, il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. En sortant de l'hôpital Milo rejoignit sa moto, s'interrogeant sur les événements de ce soir et les changements qu'ils eurent sur son esprit…et peut-être aussi sur son cœur…

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et Milo n'était toujours pas retourné à l'hôpital. Il avait eu besoin de se confier pour libérer ses dernières tensions, et avait appelé Angelo qui était avec les autres. Ainsi, tout le monde fut mis au courant de l'accident et soutenaient Milo dans cette épreuve, ils promettaient de venir le voir pour en discuter. Le jeune grec décida toutefois d'aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était décidé avant car le revoir n'aurait fait que lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé et il s'en trouvait égoïste.

Dans l'après-midi, Milo prit sa moto en direction de l'Hôpital central. Il la gara au parking et se dirigea d'une traite vers la chambre de Camus. Arrivé devant la porte il hésita quelque secondes avant de frapper, une voix lui autorisa d'entrer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui semblait que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu son timbre de voix.

Camus était en face de lui, assis et adossé contre le montant du lit, à le fixer intensément. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche, un nouveau bandage autour de la tête, le dos droit mais dont les cernes trahissaient sa fatigue. En reconnaissant qui venait lui rendre visite son regard semblait briller faiblement.

« Bonjour Milo »

« Bonjour Camus, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Milo qui avait repris contenance.

« Un peu fatigué et mal à la tête de temps en temps, mais sinon je vais bien merci » l'informa Camus.

« Tu t'es vite rétabli dis-moi » remarqua Milo qui s'était approché et assis à sa gauche sur le bord du lit.

« Ce n'était pas si grave que çà » dit Camus. Il n'ajouta rien mais reprit subitement la parole tout de même. « J'ai appris que…que c'était toi qui m'avait trouvé….merci Milo…tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier… » dit tout bas Camus mais dont les paroles respiraient la sincérité.

« Camus, tu n'as à me remercier de rien, j'étais là au bon moment et j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Tu aurais certainement réagi de la même manière pour moi. »

« Sûrement »

« …Camus ?… »

« Oui ? »

« Que s'était-il passé…dans les escaliers ? » demanda Milo.

Camus baissa la tête sous la question, un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Un silence qui déplut fortement à Milo et qui ne disait strictement rien de bon. Mais au bout d'un moment…

« …On m'a poussé…. »

« J'te demande pardon ?! » s'exclama Milo.

« Tu m'as bien compris » dit Camus d'un ton neutre.

« Et…et tu as vu celui qui a fait çà ? » demanda Milo qui sentit la colère montait en lui.

« Non, il faisait noir. Alors que j'allais descendre les escaliers, j'ai entendu quelqu'un, j'ai voulu me retourner mais c'était trop tard, on m'avait violemment poussé dans le dos… » conta Camus.

« Tu n'as pas une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait tant vouloir peut-être ? » demanda Milo qui aurait bien envie de faire passer ce genre d'envie au responsable.

« On ne peut pas être aimé de tout le monde, mais je ne pense pas avoir fait quoique se soit qui aurait poussait une personne à faire çà »

« … » Milo enrageait entre ses dents mais ne pouvait rien ajouter à cela, aucun indice ne pouvant suspecter quiconque.

« Milo, je voudrai te demander quelque chose »

« Je t'écoute »

« En fait , se seraient deux choses en vérité. Tout d'abord, pourrais-tu remplir un formulaire qui me permettrai de sortir aujourd'hui ? Et… » dit Camus qui sentait que Milo allait protester « pourrais-tu informer mon médecin de ne pas prévenir ma famille s'il te plaît ? »

« Camus c'est pas raisonnable enfin ! Tu es ici que depuis à peine trois jours, tu as besoin de repos ! » protesta tout de même Milo et qui ne fit aucune remarque sur sa dernière requête qui était bien plus personnelle. Camus d'ailleurs l'en remercia intérieurement.

« Je me reposerai certainement mieux chez moi crois-moi et puis…je déteste cet endroit » dit Camus et dont les derniers mots n'ont été que murmuré.

Milo capitula, après tout c'était lui le patient, il restait seul maître de ses choix.

« Je n'insisterai donc pas, je reviens le temps de remplir le formulaire »

Milo se rendit alors à l'accueil pour se saisir du document, cela ne fut pas long. Sur le chemin il avait salué le chirurgien qui avait opéré Camus et lui a fait part de ses décision et dont la première, comme bon professionnel, ne lui plut pas. Milo alla rejoindre Camus qui finissait de rassembler ses affaires, il était rhabillé mais se déplaçait encore lentement de par sa blessure.

« Voilà, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »

« Je t'en remercie, j'ai décidément beaucoup de chose à te devoir Milo »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne me dois rien et je suis catégorique là-dessus. D'ailleurs…euh si c'est pas indiscret, personne d'autre ne pouvait remplir ce formulaire. Enfin, j'veux dire tu dois bien avoir d'autre amis avec qui tu es plus proche non, Shaka par exemple » (1)

« Oui, mais je ne désirais pas le tracasser davantage sur mon état de santé, je ne l'ai appelé que ce matin pour lui raconter ce qui était arrivé. Il était vraiment inquiet et je sais pertinemment qu'il aurai refusé de remplir ma feuille de sortie »

« Je vois…à ce propos tu dois la signer et la rendre à l'accueil pour l'enregistrer. »

« Et bien dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller » dit Camus qui passa devant lui pour sortir de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent donc à l'accueil, Camus signa le document et ils sortirent tout deux de l'hôpital. Un taxi attendait le long du trottoir. Camus intrigué tourna son regard vers Milo qui lui sourit.

« Je t'ai appelé un taxi, je n'allais tout de même pas prendre le risque de t'emmener chez toi sur ma moto dans l'état où tu étais » lui expliqua Milo toujours avec son sourire radieux peint aux lèvres.

Camus sourit amusé par tout ce qu'avait fait le grec pour lui en aussi peu de temps.

« Décidément… »

Il ouvrit alors la portière du taxi mais Milo l'arrêta en posant sa main sur celle-ci. Il se détourna pour lui faire face. Milo lui tendait une petite feuille de papier qu'il saisit par automatisme.

« C'est…mon numéro de portable, au cas où…. » dit Milo embarrassé et une légère rougeur aux joues.

Camus entra dans le taxi et baissa la vitre.

« J'y songerai » dit-il simplement.

« Je l'espère bien….Camus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux…prends soin de toi »

« Toi aussi Milo…A bientôt »

« A plus Camus »

Camus remonta la vitre, donna son adresse au conducteur pour ensuite démarrer et partir vers le nord de la capitale. Milo quand à lui ne quitta pas le véhicule des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il retourna à sa moto pour rentrer chez lui, heureux de l'avoir revu mais toujours tourmenté par les événements et leur conséquence sur ses relations avec le beau français.

* * *

Les choses reprirent leur cour dans la ville d'Athènes. Milo alla voir de temps à autre comment se portait Camus et l'emmenait à l'hôpital pour ses examens. Leur lien se renforçait de jour en jour et Milo développa un sentiment protecteur envers son ami qui le prit admirablement, bien qu'un peu gêné des fois. L'accident a fait réagir Milo sur le compte de ses sentiments, ils se transformèrent pour devenir plus puissants au fil du temps passé près du français, plus tendre aussi.

Quand aux autres, Mü et Shaka profitèrent de leur semaine de congés pour se voir davantage et se découvrir un peu plus. Ils dînèrent souvent ensemble, se baladèrent, s'invitèrent tantôt chez l'un ou l'autre. Malgré qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement, une certaine gêne demeuraient entre eux deux, alors les accolades amicales, mains sur l'épaule…le moindre contact physique était récompensé par des bégayements, rougissements ou autres. Leur tendre amitié évolua peu à peu vers quelque chose de plus pur et véritable, et chacun s'en rendit compte sans que l'autre ne le sache.

Shura était reparti en Espagne, profitant de cette semaine pour retrouver sa famille et « régler quelque petites affaires » comme il l'avait si bien dit à son ami le rital. Privé de son compagnon d'escrime, Angelo rendit souvent visite à Aphrodite qui semblait imperceptiblement l'éviter, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pouvait en conclure par ses invitations pour la plupart rejetées et la distance qu'il mettait entre eux quand ils étaient ensemble dans la même pièce. Son attitude le blessait tout autant qu'Aphrodite qui n'avait encore trouvé le courage de se déclarer. Il décida d'attendre un événement particulier pour cela.

Aiolia et Marine se voyaient fréquemment désormais. La galanterie et l'attention que lui portait Aiolia eurent raison de la jeune fille qui s'était laissée séduire par ce grec à l'allure athlétique mais non moins attendrissant. Ils allèrent se promener sur la plage, s'invitèrent au restaurant…Tout comme nos deux asiatiques, ces deux jeunes gens dissimulèrent leurs sentiments profonds jusqu'au jour ou l'un ou l'autre se décidera à faire le premier pas. Bien que rapide, cela n'en était pas moins fort et véridique.

De même, alors que le petit groupe était réuni, Aiolia eut annoncé l'arrivé de son frère et de son petit ami d'ici la fin du mois. Aiolos voulant fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de son frère et de ses plus proches amis. Le frère jumeau de son compagnon arriverait peu de temps après eux pour la fête et dans l'espoir de célébrer tous ensemble celles de fin d'année.

* * *

Les cours venaient de reprendre, Camus était parfaitement rétabli mais cela n'en déstabilisa pas pour autant Shaka et Milo de faire attention à son état de santé malgré tout risque écarté. La journée se déroula sans encombre et notre petit groupe d'acolytes accompagné de Shura qui était revenu d'Espagne rejoignait la sortie. C'est alors qu'Aiolia se détacha du groupe pour courir à toute hâte de l'autre côté de la rue. Ses amis prient au dépourvu se demandèrent ce qui arrivait à leur compagnon. Mais finirent par comprendre quand le grec sauta au cou d'une personne qui leur était bien familière. Ils les rejoignirent donc.

« Tu m'as manqué grand frère » dit Aiolia qui lâcha le cou de son aîné.

« Toi aussi petit frère, alors comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, et t'as l'air en pleine forme »

« Merci c'est gentil » dit Aiolos avec un sourire fraternel. « Mais c'est que toute la petite équipe est là » ajouta t-il en voyant arriver les autres.

« Que crois-tu on allait pas se priver de venir te saluer après tout ce temps. Comment vas-tu Aiolos ? » dit Milo en lui serra chaleureusement la main.

« Je vais bien je t'en remercie, alors toujours aussi lovelace depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda Aiolos avec un clin d'œil taquin.

« Ah ah, que veux-tu on se refait pas »

Aiolos salua tout le monde pour enfin se retourner vers son amant qui était resté en retrait pour lui laisser savourer ses retrouvailles. Saga voyant son compagnon se tourner vers lui s'avança pour saluer également tout le petit monde qui lui rendit aussi bien qu'avec Aiolos. Le couple offrit un verre au groupe qui accepta volontiers. Ils passèrent une agréable fin de journée et ne se quittèrent que tard le soir après un dîner qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble. Aiolia avait bien offert l'hospitalité au couple dans son studio mais celui-ci déclina poliment pour une chambre d'hôtel. Le grec comprenait parfaitement et n'insista pas, après tout ils avaient bien droit à leur intimité.

* * *

Quelque jours plus tard à la bibliothèque universitaire, Camus se rendit sur l'un des ordinateurs de la salle informatique. On leur avait distribuer une bibliographie en TD de littérature français, un des ouvrages inscrit sur la liste avait capter son attention et aurait souhaiter emprunter à la bibliothèque. Il inscrit donc le titre du livre et attendit le temps de la recherche. Malheureusement pour Camus, tout les exemplaires semblaient avoir été emprunté pour une date indéterminée.

« Encore à la bibliothèque ? » dit une voix amusée dans le dos de Camus.

« Bonjour Milo » répondit Camus en se retournant.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? » demanda Milo toujours inquiet pour sa santé.

« Milo, je suis guéri je t'assure…je vais bien…alors ne t'en fais plus. D'accord ? » dit doucement le français.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à ressasser…l'accident… assez souvent. Mais c'est promis je ne m'inquiéterai plus puisque tu me dis que tout va bien » dit Milo « Tu cherchais un livre ? » demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, mais celui que je voulais a été emprunté. Tant pis… » l'informa Camus.

Milo se pencha alors au-dessus de l'épaule du français pour jeter un œil sur l'écran. Camus toujours étranger à de telles proximités frissonna mais pourtant il ne lui sembla pas que cela soit due à une gêne comme il en ressentait d'ordinaire. Cela ne lui déplut pas au contraire, il pouvait sentir l'odeur des cheveux de Milo ainsi que sa chaleur. C'était une sensation de bien être qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis fort longtemps.

« Je l'ai à la maison »

« Pardon ? » demanda Camus qui reprit ses esprit.

« Ton livre,…je l'ai chez moi, je peux te le prêter si tu le souhaite » dit Milo en regardant le français.

« Je ne peux pas. Si tu l'as emprunté tu vas devoir le rendre, et je ne sais pour combien de temps j'en aurai »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà. Il est à moi, je l'ai acheté et terminé il n'y a pas très longtemps alors cela ne me pose pas de problème » dit Milo avec un magnifique sourire.

« Euh, eh bien dans ce cas… »

« Ecoute je viens de finir, si tu veux je peux t'emmener chez moi, tu prends le livre et je te ramène chez toi. Qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Milo.

Camus réfléchit yeux baissés, il avait également terminer ses heures de cours pour la journée et s'était suffisamment avancé pour deux ou trois jours. Il n'avait donc rien à faire et avoir un peu de lecture l'aiderai sûrement à passer le temps.

« Bon, c'est d'accord » répondit Camus.

« A la bonheur… » dit Milo alors qu'il l'invita à le suivre d'un geste de main.

Camus ferma alors la fenêtre du site de recherche, prit ses affaires et suivit Milo à l'extérieur. Arrivé au parking, Milo mit son casque et passa le second à Camus.

« Pardon il n'y a toujours pas de poignée à l'arrière » dit Milo en référence au jour où il avait ramené Camus de son travail.

« Pauvre de moi » répondit Camus faussement désolé.

« Mais c'est que tu ferais presque de l'humour ma parole » répondit Milo en riant.

Camus sourit doucement et s'installa à l'arrière du deux roues. Lorsque l'engin ronronna pour signaler son départ Camus enroula délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de Milo. Le grec eut un long frisson qui le perturba un instant, sentir Camus le toucher le troublait. Rien d'étonnant si l'on songe au fait que les contacts physiques étaient quasi-inexistants chez son passager. Cependant, cela le déstabilisa davantage, il eut du mal à conserver sa trajectoire durant le trajet. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, il avait délicieusement chaud. C'était une chaleur délicate et légère qui le transporta à chaque fois que les bras se resserraient un peu plus.

Une fois arrivé, Camus eut à loisir de découvrir le logis de Milo qui selon lui a été aménagé avec goût et simplicité. Milo donna le livre que rechercher le français et ils repartirent chez Camus après un café. Le trajet fut encore fort en émotion pour nos deux jeunes éphèbes qui ressentit les mêmes sensations que lors du premier voyage. Sur le pas de l'immeuble où logeait Camus, celui-ci rendit son casque à son propriétaire et le remercia pour cet emprunt. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la porte d'entrée, Milo l'interpella.

« Camus, je sais que c'est un peu tôt encore, mais…chaque année à Noël on organise une petite soirée entre amis au restaurant alors je me demandais si…cela te plairais de…venir avec nous pour l'occasion. » hésita Milo.

Camus resta un moment interdit, malgré son travail de serveur en boîte de nuit, les effusions de joie et de fête, et bien évidemment la foule n'était pas quelque chose en lesquelles il était habitué. Son hésitation fit réagir Milo.

« Mais tu sais, si tu désires amener quelqu'un avec toi cela ne posera aucun problème. Je peux comprendre que ne connaître personne de mon entourage peut t'inciter à ne pas venir mais se sera toujours mieux que de passer une soirée tout seul non ? » dit Milo.

Le français mit cette proposition en question en se disant que bien que ne connaissant que deux personnes à une soirée telle que celle-ci était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, les amis de Milo ressemblant certainement à ce dernier il ne pourrait que les apprécier.

« Très bien, c'est entendu »

« Ah super ! Tu m'en vois ravi. Ecoute si cela peut te permettre de mieux te sentir à cette soirée n'hésite en aucun cas à inviter un de tes amis d'accord ? » lui répéta Milo.

« Entendu » répondit simplement Camus.

« Bon, et bien sur ce je vais te laisser, j'ai aussi quelque petite choses à faire de mon côté. Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt Camus »

« A bientôt Milo, et encore merci pour le livre » remercia Camus.

« Je t'en pris se fut un plaisir »

Milo démarra alors sa moto pour retourner chez lui en saluant Camus de la main que celui-ci lui rendit. Milo disparu à une intersection et Camus monta à son appartement.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula depuis, nous étions le 30 novembre et le groupe d'amis fêta comme il se doit le vingt-neuvième anniversaire d'Aiolos. Dans le studio l'Aiolia où ils avaient décider de célébrer l'événement, la petite fête battait son plein. Kanon, frère jumeau de Saga, étant arrivé depuis peu de temps en ville participa alors aux festivités. Des fous rires et certaines boissons alcoolisées vinrent compléter cette bonne ambiance. Au milieu des festivités, Aiolos demanda l'attention de tous.

« Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier d'être ici aujourd'hui, votre geste et votre amitié me touche et bien plus encore. Je ne saurais exprimer le bonheur que j'ai à vous voir tous réunis pour cette journée qui me tiens à cœur. Mon frère est entouré de personne formidable et je vous en dois beaucoup, et je suis fier et heureux de vous avoir tous rencontrer je vous aime comme la famille que nous n'avons jamais eu alors merci à vous tous »

Le discours ému profondément les présents qui reconnaissaient parfaitement la sincérité et la douceur de l'aîné d'Aiolia. Ils levèrent tous leur verres en l'honneur d'Aiolos à qui ils rendirent également tout l'amour qu'il portait à leur regard. Toutefois Aiolos se s'arrêta pas là et reprit la parole.

« Cependant, j'aurais encore quelque chose à ajouter….Comme je vous l'ai dit cette journée est très importante pour moi. Aujourd'hui , je fête mon vingt-neuvième anniversaire, et il symbolise à la fois un pas en avant dans mon existence, mais aussi dans ma vie d'homme… »

L'assemblée était suspendue aux lèvres d'Aiolos mais toute aussi surprise par ses propos, même Aiolia et Kanon ne semblaient comprendre où ce dernier voulait en venir. Aiolos se félicita de la tournure avec laquelle il voulait annoncer les choses.

« Nous voulions que vous soyez tous mis au courant, c'est pourquoi nous avons choisi cette occasion …»

Aiolos tourna un regard rempli d'amour à son amant avant de lui saisir délicatement la main.

« Eh bien voilà….Saga et moi…nous allons nous marier… »

Un silence s'installa suite à la déclaration. Tout le monde pendant ce lapse de temps analysa l'importance de la nouvelle qui, si soudaine, avait surpris l'assistance au point de ne dire mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Aiolia, qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à enlacer son frère avec bonheur et tendresse, que le groupe le suivit dans sa démarche pour aller féliciter le couple. De franches accolades, et explosions de joie fusèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Chacun fut bien évidemment invité à la cérémonie qui se déroulerait dans le courant du prochain été. Aiolia et Kanon furent choisis comme témoins de leur frère respectif et leur promirent d'être à la hauteur de l'honneur qui leur faisait.

La soirée dura fort longtemps mais ne perdit aucunement son ambiance festive malgré l'heure tardive. Tout était sujet à faire la fête par cette merveilleuse annonce qui mit du baume aux cœurs de tous.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, le froid s'installa définitivement cette fois-ci annonçant le début de l'hiver. Les boutiques changèrent leurs rayons de jouets pour enfants, des sapins plus ou moins massifs abordés les galeries marchandes. Les rues s'habillaient un peu plus chaque jour sous le signe des vacances de fin d'année, décorées majestueusement de vert, rouge et doré. Les enfants la tête dans les nuages et remplit de rêves, réfléchissaient aux lettres qu'ils s'apprêteront bientôt à envoyer au pôle nord.

Dans l'une des vastes ruelles du centre ville, deux jeunes hommes arpentaient les trottoirs avant de s'introduire dans un café où les clients se réchauffaient devant des boissons chaudes. Shura et Angelo s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent deux cafés. Etant très proche de l'espagnol, Angelo sur le chemin lui avait fait part de ce qu'il ressentait envers le beau Suédois ainsi que ses doutes envers ces sentiments qu'ils définissaient comme indécents envers celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Shura compréhensif voulut en discutait avec lui et l'invita à boire un café pour en discuter pleinement.

« Je ne comprends pas…enfin si je peux comprendre sur le fond mais en quoi ce que tu ressens peut être un problème ? » demanda Shura.

« Aphrodite est mon meilleur ami Shura ! Gamin , je ne l'ai toujours vu comme çà… Il était un frère pour moi, un confident, une personne en qui jamais une confiance absolue…Alors le voir autrement…et poser un autre regard sur lui…c'était comme si…comme si je le salissais » répondit Angelo dont exprimer ce qu'il ressentait par des mots était plus difficile à présent qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments.

« Mmm mmm…Angelo, je serai direct avec toi parce que tu es quelqu'un de est très important pour moi…cette situation ne pourra pas durer éternellement et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Garder ses sentiments pour toi serai te faire souffrir inutilement, d'autant plus que tu le rencontre tout les jours. Peut-être devrais-tu lui en parler tu ne crois pas ? » conseilla gentiment Shura.

« C'est çà qui m'effraie le plus, si je venais à lui dire, je risquerai de briser définitivement nos relations. Perdre Aphrodite et son amitié me serai difficile, mais ne plus le revoir serai insupportable » dit désespérément Angelo.

« Etre sûr de ce qu'il éprouve pour toi serai sans doute moins douloureux que de rester perpétuellement dans le doute »

« … »

« Angelo…aimer est quelque chose de merveilleux…on se sent plus fort et on a plus peur de rien parce qu'on est plus seul. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, un lien puissant s'est tissé entre vous et sans compter sa grande beauté, Aphrodite possède de nombreuses qualités. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que tu puisses ressentir des sentiments plus profond pour lui alors, ne soit pas honteux de cet amour. Chérir un être est beau et bon, que se soit à sens unique ou non….Je te le répète, parles-en avec lui ; vous avez partagé bien trop de chose pour qu'il puisse te rejeter si c'est en cela que tu ai peur. »

« …Je…tu as peut être raison…je lui en parlerai… » dit Angelo avec la tête légèrement baissée.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, et sache que si tu souhaite en reparler je serai là, d'accord ? » dit Shura en souriant et posant sa main sur celle d'Angelo.

« Merci » fut tout ce qu'Angelo put ajouter.

* * *

Devant la vitrine d'un café, Aphrodite demeurait debout et silencieux, à observer l'agitation à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Au centre de la salle et malgré les allers-et venues des clients il distingua clairement des présences familières. Angelo et Shura discutaient aisément autour d'un café fumant. Trop loin pour entendre quoique se soit il ne put qu'interpréter ce que sa vue lui imposait.

Angelo, tête penchée au-dessus de son café parlait à l'hispanique et dont l'attitude dévoilait douceur et lenteur dans ses propos. Jamais encore l'italien ne lui avait dévoilé une partie aussi fragile de sa personne et cela le blessa profondément. Malgré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, Angelo avait toujours su garder une part de sa personnalité, certainement trop fier pour dévoiler ses faiblesses. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient converser sérieusement cependant, ceci éveilla davantage la curiosité et l'amertume du suédois.

L'italien un moment baissa de nouveau sa tête, quelque mèches lui masquant le regard. Il sembla articuler quelque mots. Les yeux écarquillés, Aphrodite vit Shura poser sa main hâlée sur celle de son aimé dans un geste particulièrement tendre. Cette vision lui broya considérablement le cœur. Les deux éphèbes, à sa grande douleur, paraissaient s'être plus rapprochés qu'il n'osait le croire. Cette scène suffit à concrétiser ses peurs, une profonde souffrance s'insinua en son âme et détruit les minces espoirs qu'il s'était créé. Ses regrets lui pesèrent intensément en cet instant, regrettant de n'avoir pu exprimer l'étendue de ses doux émois.

Le ciel se voila sur la capitale, le froid tomba inexorablement vidant rapidement les rues. Des nuages grisâtres surplombèrent Athènes jusqu'à faire tomber délicatement une fine poussière glacée. Les flocons tourbillonnèrent dans l'air atterrissant sur le sol avec lenteur et volupté. L'atmosphère changea subitement, l'hiver a enfin signé son avènement. Aphrodite, lui, n'avait guère bougé, ne se souciant plus de l'espace qui l'entourait et du froid qui hérissait sa peau. Il bougea néanmoins, et s'éloigna de ces lieux laissant, des cristaux posées sur son visage…se mélanger à ses larmes cristallines…..

* * *

La fin des cours sonna enfin, les vacances de fin d'année commencèrent, célébrant fêtes et repos en cette période hivernale. Les magasins furent dévalisés, les regards des enfants s'illuminèrent, les ruelles étaient couvertes d'un épais manteau blanc, nous sommes le 24 décembre.

Dans une salle isolée d'un restaurant de la ville, nous rejoignons notre groupe d'adonis. La plupart des convives étaient déjà présents, Aphrodite n'était cependant toujours pas arrivé et Milo venait de recevoir un appel du français qui, accompagné de Shaka, ne devait plus tarder.

Réservée depuis plus de deux semaines, la pièce fut aménagée dans les couleurs du réveillon. De nombreuses guirlandes étaient suspendues au plafond, la table était décorée par de petites boules vertes et rouges et un sapin était disposée dans un coin de la salle, les guirlandes lumineuses clignotantes.

Peu de temps après, Camus, Shaka et Aphrodite entrèrent dans la pièce. Trois regards se tournèrent instantanément vers les nouveaux arrivants. Milo fut subjugué par l'allure du français qu'il trouvait particulièrement attirant ce soir, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu claire, Camus dégageait un charme des plus frappants ou du moins aux yeux du modèle qui ne le lâcha pas du regard avant de venir le saluer. Angelo eut des réactions bien similaires à celles de son ami, Aphrodite un peu en retrait ne pouvait cependant dissimuler le magnétisme qu'il dégageait. Habillé d'un jean délavé et serré ainsi que d'une fine chemise blanche, le suédois paraissait bien plus séduisant qu'à l'accoutumé, Angelo alla au bout d'un instant à sa rencontre. Mü fut certainement le plus surpris de tous, même dans ses plus folles pensées il n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir l'hindou ce soir là ; Shaka fut bien évidemment tout aussi surpris que lui. La magie de Noël pouvait être bien puissante des fois.

Milo présenta Camus et Shaka à l'ensemble de ses amis qui les accueillit chaudement. Camus bien qu'un peu embarrassé au départ se détendit par la gentillesse dont faisait preuve les compagnons du grec. Il nota néanmoins en souriant la présence de Mü dont son ami et ce dernier ne s'étaient quittés depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul qui se rendit compte de ce fait, Milo s'était rapproché de lui en lui faisant part de ses observations que Camus confirma, le grec sourit également.

Assis à table avec un verre, Aphrodite désirait rester seul un moment. Milo voyant son ami peut joyeux malgré l'événement prit poliment congé de Camus pour aller s'asseoir près du suédois.

« Ca va aller Aphro ? » demanda Milo.

« Oh, oui, oui ! Je vais très bien je te remercie Milo » dit Aphrodite en souriant et ayant repris contenance.

« Alors, çà veux dire que çà ne va pas » répondit Milo pas dupe.

Aphrodite retrouva instantanément son visage aux traits fermés mais non moins tristes qu'il avait eu, Milo se souciant de ce qui pouvait tourmenté ainsi son ami décida d'en discuter avec lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que le suédois se tourmente à une soirée telle que celle-ci.

« Je suppose que le problème est le même que la dernière fois »

Aphrodite ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête, ne désirant pas que les autres comprennent en quoi leur discussion porterait.

« Tu ne lui en a pas encore parlé….de ton amour pour lui…. » dit doucement Milo dont la remarque ressemblait davantage à un fait qu'à un reproche.

« …J'abandonne… »

« Pourquoi çà ? » demanda Milo qui réussit tant bien que mal à cacher sa surprise.

« Je me suis rendu compte, que çà nous mènerait à rien….et puis….il aime…quelqu'un d'autre… » dit péniblement Aphrodite et dont les derniers mots moururent dans un murmure et dont le regard s'était posé sur les deux latinos.

« …C'est une raison pour ne pas lui dire ? » demanda Milo qui avait suivit le regard de son compagnon. « Angelo est si naïf parfois, il ne le saura jamais si tu ne lui dis pas ! »

Aphrodite ne put répondre car le dîner commença, bien évidemment chacun se plaçant en fonction de leur affinité. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et éclat de rire célébrant ce réveillon avec bonheur. Aphrodite évita de croiser le regard du rital tout le long du repas ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas au concerné. Avant de passer au désert, tous se levèrent pour mettre de la musique pour patienter jusqu'à minuit. C'est ce moment que choisi Shura pour demander à Angelo de le suivre à l'extérieur, prétextant quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Ils sortirent donc devant le restaurant.

« Je t'écoute, qu'avais-tu à me dire ? » demanda Angelo une fois dehors.

« Tu te souviens, j'étais retourné en Espagne pendant les vacances pour ma famille et aussi d'autre petites choses… »

« Oui, je m'en souviens bien… » confirma Angelo.

« Je voulais te le dire Angelo depuis un bout de temps maintenant…mais je n'étais pas encore sûre de moi alors…j'ai attendu l'instant propice… » dit Shura.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Eh bien, en fait… » commença Shura en rougissant.

* * *

De son côté, Aphrodite participait comme il le pouvait aux festivités en affichant un sourire radieux bien que le cœur n'y était guère. Il s'arrêta de danser et objectant avoir trop chaud décida de sortir prendre l'air malgré que la raison était tout autre. Le suédois ne supportait plus de masquer sa peine et voulut rester seul ne serait-ce qu'un moment avec ses souffrances.

Le froid lui fit beaucoup de bien, balayant un peu de sa chaleur corporel. Il resta un instant tête baissée à songer à tout ce que son cœur lui faisait subir en cet instant alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps tout se déroulait au mieux dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Angelo et de lui tenir responsable de sa douleur, lui qui ne connaissait rien de ses tourments mais pourtant…çà lui faisait si mal….

Un bruit perturba ses sombres pensées et il détourna sa tête. A quelque pas de lui, la vision qui s'offrit à lui fini de le plonger dans les abysses de la tristesse. Angelo et Shura étaient étroitement enlacés, chacun la tête dans le cou de l'autre. Le couple voulait certainement retrouver un peu de leur intimité et s'était éclipsé quelque minutes. Aphrodite n'en supporta pas davantage, son cœur saignait et il partit en courant, s'éloignant le plus qu'il put de ce couple qui l'aura détruit malgré eux.

* * *

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Shura et Angelo entendirent de concert des bruits de pas à gauche d'eux. Ils tournèrent alors leur regard vers la source du bruit pour voir disparaître au loin une chevelure azurée dans une course effrénée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Angelo. Il jeta un rapide regard vers Shura avant de partir à la recherche du suédois.

Il couru dans la direction dans laquelle il lui avait paru voir partir Aphrodite. Il continua à même allure jusqu'à parvenir à hauteur d'un parc qu'il reconnu parfaitement. Au loin il distingua une silhouette, mais celle-ci s'engouffra encore derrière les arbres nus et recouverts de poudreuse. Angelo accéléra donc sa course pour ne pas le perdre. A travers les petits chemins, il s'arrêta près d'une air de jeu, celle de leur enfance, où il vit Aphrodite appuyé contre l'un des toboggans. Il s'approcha doucement de lui avant de poser sa main sur son l'épaule. Aphrodite sursauta violemment avant de se retourner, visiblement il n'avait senti sa présence.

Le cœur d'Angelo se serra en apercevant des larmes couler sur ses joues rougies par le froid.

« Aphro, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Angelo inquiet de le voir ainsi et en désirant s'approcher de lui.

Cependant, Aphrodite les yeux écarquillés et dont les larmes ne cessèrent de couler se recula à l'approche du rital ; ce qui bien sûr surprenait ce dernier.

« …Ne me touche pas… » dit Aphrodite d'une voix cassée par les sanglots.

« Mais qu'est-ce que raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis çà ? » dit Angelo qui se rapprocha de nouveau.

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS !…Je…je t'en supplie… » dit Aphrodite dont les derniers mots sonnaient comme une imploration.

« D'accord…d'accord…Aphro, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda Angelo désespéré de se voir rejeter.

Aphrodite serra les poings sur sa poitrine, son cœur lui faisait si mal, et voir l'objet de ses tourments ne faisait qu'amplifier ses douleurs. Qu'Angelo le touche paraissait lui brûlait la peau, son âme et son cœur ne seront jamais sien il se l'en persuadait. Ses tendres sentiments se transformèrent peu à peu en rancune et colère envers celui qui lui avait pris les siens, il voulait qu'il le lui rende, qu'il ne souffre plus…

« Qu'est-ce que çà peut bien te faire !! Et puis pourquoi t'es là ?! Hein ?! Tu ne devrais pas être avec Shura, c'est bien là qu'est ta place…Non ?! » éclata Aphrodite dont les yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

« Après tout, c'est ton amant c'est normale que se soit dans tes bras qu'il doit être, alors t'as strictement rien à foutre là… »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes ?! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Shura ?…. »

« Ne me prend pas en plus pour un crétin !! Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, tu lui serre l'épaule, vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre et puis maintenant vous vous jetez dans vos bras alors inutile de me mentir tu veux, économise ta salive !! MAINTENANT DEGAGE DE MA VUE !!… »

Aphrodite haletait, sa colère était palpable dans l'air qui l'entourait, ses larmes se versèrent de rage désormais, il tremblait de fureur. Angelo lui ne comprenait plus rien, Aphrodite ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi même lors de certaines de leur disputes. Ses craintes commencèrent à se réaliser, s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement il risquerait de le perdre…et définitivement…Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il inclina la tête, cachant son regard et il avança dangereusement vers le suédois, d'une démarche lente et angoissante.

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir était clair, je t'ai demandé de partir !! Tu m'entends ?! Fiche le camp !! Je ne veux plus t… »

Aphrodite n'acheva pas sa phrase, Angelo venait de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Rapidement, et profitant de l'étonnement du suédois, Angelo passa une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Aphrodite pour subitement écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aphrodite resta inerte, les bras ballants, ses pensées dans le flou. Les lèvres d'Angelo étaient douces et chaudes et le baiser devint subitement plus sensuel. Aphrodite se laissa un instant noyer par ses délicieuses sensations, il ferma doucement les yeux avant de brusquement revenir à la réalité. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et d'un geste rapide gifla l'italien.

Angelo, et la joue enflée fixa Aphrodite un long moment. Ce dernier explosa.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! HEIN ?! Tu croyais peut-être que c'était comme çà que tu allais m'attendrir, non mais tu rêves mon pauvre !! » s'écria Aphrodite encore perturbé par le baiser.

« Arrête d'hurler !! Ce n'était pas mon but, si je l'ai fais c'est parce que j'en avais envie… » explosa à son tour Angelo.

« T'es dégueulasse !! J'aurais jamais cru çà de toi, alors juste parce que monsieur en avait envie il fallait qu'il embrasse le premier venu, t'as qu'à aller voir Shura pour çà, j'suis sûre qu'il en serai ravi !!… » dit Aphrodite aveuglé par la colère.

« Laisse Shura en-dehors de çà, il a rien à voir là dedans… »

« C'est quand même bien avec lui que tu sors non ?! J'en peux plus de tout çà… »

« Mais…mais on est pas ensemble enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit Angelo stupéfait par ces propos.

« Ah non, recommence pas !! Je vois bien comment vous êtes tout les deux, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir… » dit Aphrodite qui secouait sa tête comme pour effacer ces images.

« Tu m'écoutes à la fin, on est pas ensemble et on le sera jamais… »

« Tu mens !….TU MENS !!… »

« Aphro ! Aphro !….Ecoute-moi enfin…...Aphro………Shura………Shura s'est fiancé » dit Angelo qui le tenait par les épaules.

Aphrodite stoppa ses mouvements, sous ce que venait de lui dire Angelo. Ce dernier vit parfaitement le trouble dans les yeux du suédois, semblant retrouver un peu de sa lucidité il décida de tout lui raconter.

« Shura s'est fiancé, pendant les vacances….C'est pour çà, qu'il était reparti en Espagne, il voulait voir la famille de la jeune fille pour avoir leur accord….Il ne voulait pas nous le dire avant d'en être sûr, c'est pour çà qu'il ne faisait plus le joli-cœur pendant nos sorties. »

Voyant qu'il avait retenu l'attention d'Aphrodite il continua.

« Si on était ensemble tout les deux, aussi complice, c'était juste parce qu'on s'appréciait bien, on a des caractères qui se ressemblent voilà tout. Mais il n'a jamais était question de sortir ensemble. » lui expliqua Angelo.

« Mais…mais…je vous ai vu vous enlacer… »dit cependant Aphrodite.

« C'était juste parce que j'étais heureux pour lui… Il voulait que je sois le premier à le savoir alors il m'a emmené dehors et me l'a annoncé. C'est à ce moment que tu as dû arrivé. »

« Il y a…aussi au café. Je…je vous ai vu…il t'a prit la main… »

Angelo rougit à ce souvenir, après tout il avait tout éclairci entre eux et était allé trop loin à présent alors….

« Il me soutenait….pour…pour que je puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux….et me déclarer à la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde… »

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux, et releva le regard vers celui du rital qui brillait d'un merveilleux éclat.

« …Je t'aime Aphro…de tout mon être… » déclara Angelo en noyant son regard dans celui de son aimé.

Aphrodite resta un instant interdit n'osant croire à d'aussi belle paroles, mais la douceur avec laquelle le regarder Angelo, tout ne pouvait respirer que la pure vérité. Des larmes nouvelles naquirent aux coins de ses yeux, se déversant délicatement comme deux rivières scintillantes.

« …Moi aussi…moi aussi je t'aime…je t'aime tellement… » dit Aphrodite en se jetant dans les bras de l'italien.

La neige tomba de nouveau, les flocons tourbillonnèrent de nouveau mais cette fois-ci en l'honneur d'un nouvel espoir, un nouvel amour. Un couple s'unit dans cette ambiance magique et féerique par un baiser plein de promesse et de bonheur futur sous les douze coups de minuit.

* * *

La fête au restaurant continua de plus belle chacun s'offrant des présents, ou du moins pour ceux qui avaient étaient prévus. Lorsque le jeune couple revint parmi eux main dans la main tous les félicitèrent pleinement au grand soulagement des deux éphèbes. Aphrodite s'excusa auprès de Shura pour son hostilité, l'hispanique accepta bien qu'il trouvait cela inutile. De ce fait il en profita pour annoncer ses fiançailles à l'assemblée ainsi que son futur mariage. Chacun vinrent lui présenter ses meilleurs vœux de bonheur pour lui et sa fiancée qu'il espérait rencontrer un jour.

Ce Noël fut placé sous le signe de l'amitié et de l'amour. Un magnifique Noël en blanc que certains n'étaient guère prêt d'oublier.

* * *

Quelque jours passèrent, la nuit était tombée et dans un bar d'un des quartiers malfamés de la ville, un homme attendait à une table. Les hommes accoudés au comptoir saouls et tatoués hurlaient, les bouteilles se vidaient et les fumées de cigarettes embrumées la pièce.

Une personne cependant se dirigea vers le jeune homme, celui-ci fixa l'arrivant et d'un regard l'invita à s'asseoir.

« C'est bien toi qui m'a contacté, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« En effet »

« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » demanda t-il méfiant.

« J'ai mes sources…mais je suppose que si tu as accepté mon rendez-vous, ce n'était pas pour savoir ce genre de bêtise »

« Exact…Tu aurais quelque chose qui m'intéresse, alors je suis curieux de voir ce qu'une fille comme toi a à me proposer. Et puis je pourrais au moins connaître ton nom, je tiens à savoir à qui je m'adresse »

L'inconnue scruta le jeune homme d'un regard sombre, avant de répondre à sa demande sans pour autant en dire davantage sur lui.

« ….Shina…..Je t'ai contacter car je pense que nous avons tout les deux un problème qui pourrais s'avérer plus similaire que tu le crois…. »

« Alors çà j'en doute fort… »

« J'ai cru comprendre, que tu étais en « froid » avec un étudiant….tu t'ais fait battre en début d'année si je me souviens bien…se fut une très belle défaite…mais non moins humiliante, n'est-ce pas Rune ? » répondit sournoisement Shina.

Rune serra les poings avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière. Il n'avait pu oublier ce jour et il était bien décidé à faire ravaler son orgueil à ce petit prétencieux.

« Je crois que l'on se comprend…écoute, si tu collabore avec moi nous y trouverons tout les deux notre avantage, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Shina, en posant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés.

« …Continue, çà pourrais m'intéresser… » dit Rune s'appuyant à son dossier.

« Milo est quelqu'un de rusé, il sait être méfiant et protéger ses arrières, une attaque frontale tournerait directement à l'échec… » analysa Shina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?… »

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Shina sortit une enveloppe qu'elle jeta sur la table. Rune s'en saisit pour en sortir le contenu. Il observa tour à tour les photographies avant qu'un sourire tout aussi mauvais que celui de la jeune femme ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il releva son regard, une lueur démoniaque dans ses pupilles.

« Je marche »

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?? Review ??

(1) En vérité, bien que je n'ai jamais écrit cette partie durant leurs nombreuses rencontres, Milo et Camus sont venus à converser de leur fréquentation, c'est ainsi que Milo pris connaissance de l'existence de Shaka.

Ah oui, je tiens à préciser qu'Aiolos et Aiolia ont perdu leurs parents très jeunes, Aiolia ne les ayant jamais connu et Ayoros trop jeunes pour se souvenir d'eux. C'était juste une petite parenthèse pour que vous puissez comprendre les propos lors de sa déclaration à son anniverssaire.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Me voici de retour après une longue période d'absence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cela mais que voulez-vous ? Quand il y a des examens on ne peux pas y échapper. Je pense qu'il s'agit du chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'ici pour cette histoire, alors disons que c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël (un peu en retard certes, mais bon lol). En espérant qu'il vous plairas je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous._

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres sont de ma création.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : plusieurs

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure

Réponse aux reviews :

Tàri : Eh oui, Camus n'en a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce que Milo a fait à Shina ? Ah çà, mystère, mystère, tu connaîtras dans peu de temps les raisons pour lesquelles cette charmante demoiselle semble en vouloir à notre bel étudiant. Je vais encore devoir faire appel à ta patience. Pour Angelo et Aphro, je suis heureuse d'avoir conclu leur affaire et que ces deux là se soient enfin trouvés. Qu'importe les couples, du moment qu'il y a l'amour j'adore çà. PS : Merci pour ton commentaire et ma rentrée s'était bien déroulée je te remercie de me l'avoir demandé.

Andromède333 : Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié le chapitre six, les « retrouvailles » sentimentales d'Angelo et Aphrodite furent un moment important et dont je redoutais les réactions au niveau de la qualité. Néanmoins tu m'as rassuré. Milo et Camus est aussi l'un de tes couples fétiches ? Bienvenue au club Andromède lol. En vérité, et comme je l'ai écris pour Tàri, j'apprécie tous les couples, si les sentiments sont présents bien évidemment. Ensuite demeure la difficulté pour mettre les deux personnages ensemble ; mais çà c'est une autre histoire. Bonne lecture.

Lilith : Ah ma petite Lilith, toujours là et cela fait plaisir et crois-moi c'est parfaitement sincère. Ta fidélité me touche tout comme ton enthousiasme à lire mes suites. Se sont des personnes comme toi ( et j'englobe bien sûr les autres puisqu'il n'y a aucune exception) qui me donne le courage de continuer à poster des histoires, ton soutient m'est précieux et je te remercie pour tout. Quand j'ai lu ta review je me suis dit « Waouh très perspicace ! Serait-elle psychologue ? » ; tu as parfaitement su cerner la personnalité de Milo et j'en conclue donc que le message que j'ai essayé de faire passer a été compris. Ne t'en fais surtout pas monsieur ouvrira un jour les yeux je te le promets lol. Tes impressions m'ont impressionné ( le mot est bien faible) et j'espère rester à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous et bonne lecture. ( je suis désolée, ce chapitre n'aura pas été livré pour noël mais disons que c'est tout comme, entendu ? lol)

Eternyti : WAOUH je suis la première à t'avoir fait aimer un UA de saint seiya ? C'est vrai ?! Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère alors de tout cœur que la suite ne te décevra pas. Il serait dommage de perdre en chemin une personne telle que toi. Je ne suis moi-même pas très emballée par les univers alternatifs mais j'ai réalisé que ceux-ci permettaient de voir les personnages que nous connaissons évoluer avec des problèmes de tous les jours. Certains peuvent le faire tourner autour de l'humour, de l'angoisse, de l'aventure…J'ai essayé de mélanger les genres pour se rapprocher au maximum de la réalité tout en ne s'éloignant de trop de l'imaginaire. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette suite te plairas et que l'attente n'aura eut d'influence sur tes impressions au sujet de mon histoire. Sur ce, merci pour tes commentaires et bonne lecture à toi.

Hyoga dC : Tu t'es inquiétée pour Camus ? Alors tant mieux c'était l'effet recherché lol. Pour ce qu'il est de son comportement je souhaitais qu'il ait au départ une attitude glaciale et détachée comme celle qu'il lui est connue et faire en sorte qu'il s'ouvre petit à petit au contact de Milo qui est tout son opposé. Toutefois, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il n'exprime pas ses sentiments trop rapidement, ce qui s'avère plus compliqué que je l'imaginais puisque j'ai un nombre restreint de chapitre prévu. Pour Aiolos et Saga, leur histoire était si tragique dans l'anime que les percevoir comme un couple fort et uni me paraissait une bonne idée ( un peu comme si déchiré par son « autre » dans l'anime, Saga avait gardé son amour secret ) alors leur mariage était une concrétisation d'un « amour impossible » en un sens ( comprenez-vous? lol). Shina quand à elle n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle, mais sur çà j'en garde le suspense lol. Merci pour tes impressions qui me touchent à chaque fois.

Millenium d'argent : Beaucoup de chose ont évolué dans le chapitre six ce qui me permet en un sens d'avancer un peu plus sur certains points. Certes Milo ne réalise pas encore ses véritables sentiments mais cela ne saurais tarder alors patience ( et oui encore lol ). Aiolos et Saga vont se marier en effet, j'ai toujours voulu je pense que dans les histoires que j'écrirai ( car oui je crois bien que je vais continuer si tout se passe bien ) des mariages auraient lieux entre les personnages que j'apprécie ( quoique je les aime tous lol ). Aphrodite et Angelo ont enfin réglé leur petite affaire, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, et nos héros n'ont pas fini de se débarrasser de Rune et de Shina. Une analyse pertinente que tu m'as offert et non moins véritable preuve que mes écrits ont été compris et j'en suis bien heureuse. Merci infiniment de ta fidélité en espérant que cette suite te plaira. Gros bisous.

Cynan de la lune : Que c'est agréable de recevoir une review de ta part, et rassure-toi je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ton retard. En effet, cette histoire a le don de soulever pas mal de question dont certaines seront résolues au fil des chapitres ou tout à la fin, tout dépend des questions que chacun se posent. Tes compliments sur la manière que j'ai de décrire les sentiments des personnages m'a beaucoup touché, moi qui ne me trouvais guère douée pour cela. Alors merci beaucoup. De plus, au sujet d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo il est vrai qu'il était plus que temps de délivrer les lecteurs de ce « poids » par un petit happy end entre nos deux jeunes hommes. Partager leurs aventures et leurs émotions me transportent et me font ressentir leur bonheur à tous et je trouve cela formidable. J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite ne te décevra pas malgré tout ce temps et que tu apprécieras. Sur ce bonne lecture et merci de ton soutient. PS : A quand la suite de ton histoire ? Je la veux, je la veux, je la veux, je la veux lol.

Kalea chan : Je suis heureuse que cet UA te plaise et qu'il est retenu ton attention. Je dois dire que les univers alternatifs ne font pas partis des catégories que je préfère mais l'univers universitaire m'apporte des éléments précieux pour construire des bases solides pour mon histoire donc… Les fautes ! Aïe ! Il est vrai que c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à corriger mais bon que veux-tu je l'assume pleinement et puis on ne pas être bon partout. Après tout, l'important n'est-il d'arriver à faire rêver les gens ? Tout cela pour dire que je suis heureuse de te compter parmi ceux qui lisent mes écris. Le fait aussi que tu te poses des questions au sujet du déroulement de l'histoire prouve que tu te penches sur le fondement de celle-ci et que le but que je me suis fixée à été atteint. Merci pour tes commentaires et je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant avoir d'autres impressions de ta part.

Dylvie : Laisse-moi tout d'abord te dire un grand merci pour m'avoir mis dans tes favorites, j'en étais absolument ravie lorsque je m'en suis aperçue alors merci, merci, merci du fond du cœur cela m'a fait très plaisir. Pour en revenir à ta review, oui je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir mon petit Camus et crois-moi que ce n'était pas par gaieté de cœur lol. Le qualificatif de « peau de vache jalouse » pour Shina me semble tout à fait approprié, félicitation lol. L'évolution entre Camus et Milo va prendre un tout autre tournent dans ce chapitre mais je ne t'en dis pas plus et t'invite à lire cette suite qui j'espère te plaira. Pour ce qu'il va leur arriver je ne peux malheureusement rien dire au risque de briser le suspense alors je me tais et laisse mes chapitres parler pour moi. Bonne lecture à toi et je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

Bonne lecture et malgré un peu de retard j'espère que Noël a été placé sous le signe de la joie pour vous tous et si je devais ne pas revenir sur le site avant un moment je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année. Bisous à tous et à toutes.

* * *

Il n'y avait de cela peu de temps que les vacances hivernales avaient pris fin. La nouvelle année fut dignement célébrée, et les premiers partiels passés avec soulagement. Le soleil revenait doucement, laissant ses rayons de lumière filtrer les derniers nuages d'hiver. La neige fondaient délicatement sur les pelouses qui ne tarderont plus longtemps à renaître et les oiseaux se faisaient plus présents.

Vêtu d'une nouvelle combinaison en cuir qui épousait parfaitement les formes viriles de sa plastique, Milo au commande de sa moto roulait distraitement ce qui lui valut quelque avertisseur sonore de certain véhicule. Le grec était préoccupé depuis quelque temps déjà et, malgré que cela se soit passé depuis un temps il n'avait oublié la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le rital devant la bibliothèque. A force d'y songer cela tournait pour un peu à une véritable obsession. Enfin bref, il était arrivé et dû un instant cessé de se tourmenter ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une ou deux heures.

Il descendit, rangea son casque et rentra dans l'immeuble dont la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Après avoir jeté un œil aux boîtes à lettre pour connaître le numéro de l'appartement, Milo monta les escaliers pour s'arrêter devant une porte de bois foncé. Il voulu frapper mais il stoppa son geste en voyant du jour passer dans l'embrasure. La porte n'avait été fermé visiblement par mégarde. Malgré tout, Milo entra silencieusement dans l'appartement après l'avoir refermer et distingua du bruit en provenance de la chambre à coucher.

C'est à ce moment que Camus sortit de la pièce, frictionnant ses cheveux encore trempés dans une serviette éponge, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un T-shirt noir à manches longues. Milo aperçu les traits fins du visage de celui dont la beauté était arrivée à son apogée. Le pantalon serré par sa peau encore humide, le T-shirt délicieusement collé à son torse, les cheveux qui encadraient sensuellement son visage. Milo resta silencieux devant un tableau aussi agréable pour son regard gourmand. Il vit d'ailleurs Camus se pencher vers l'avant, il retira sa serviette pour se redresser sèchement, jetant gracieusement ses cheveux vers l'arrière en un faible gémissement de bien être. Milo piqua un fard et en eut le souffle coupé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Camus remarqua sa présence.

« Milo ?!…Mais enfin, que fais-tu ici ?? » demanda Camus après un léger sursaut et les joues rosies par la gêne d'avoir été surpris dans son intimité.

« Juste te rendre visite….mais…si ma présence te déplaît… » répondit Milo sur un ton amusé comme pour ne rien montrer de son trouble.

« Mais non voyons, tu sais très bien que tu es le bien venu chez moi… » dit Camus se reprenant. Il posa cependant un regard interrogateur. « Mais dis-moi comment es-tu entré ? Tu n'as pas la clef… »

« La porte était restée ouverte » dit Milo en désignant l'entrée du pouce sans se retourner. « Tu devrais faire attention n'importe qui aurait pu entrer »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne tiens pas à ce que cette erreur se reproduise » répondit Camus pas du tout vexé par cette petite remontrance. « Installe-toi, juste le temps de me coiffer et je suis à toi »

_« Si seulement »_. Milo en cligna des yeux et rougit de plus belle face à cette pensée qu'il se surpris d'avoir eut.

Camus disparut alors dans sa chambre. Milo quand à lui décida de ne pas s'asseoir tout de suite, la dernière fois qu'il était venu il n'avait eu l'occasion de « visiter » les appartements du français. Il longea une bibliothèque disposée dans le salon. Une multitude d'ouvrage traitant de tout sujet était exposée sur les étagères. Impressionné, Milo laissa ses doigts glisser sur les côtes de certains livres dont les titres lui étaient inconnus. Il se promit d'en emprunter quelques uns au français à l'occasion.

Il délaissa la bibliothèque pour se rendre vers une commode dans l'entrée, à droite d'un long miroir incrusté dans le mur. Des bibelots de pays étrangers y avaient été posé. Le jeune grec les observa avec intérêt mais ce ne fut cependant pas ce qui capta le plus son attention.

Un cadre photo en bois clair et massif était disposé au centre de tout ces objets. Milo se pencha davantage pour regarder la photographie. Elle représentait une jeune femme assise sur une chaise, ses cheveux étaient longs, azurés et aux reflets délicatement violacés. Elle portait une robe blanche légère et en dentelles et dont la coupe ne semblait aller qu'à elle seule. La jeune femme avait le regard aimant, un sourire délicat et charmant . Elle était très belle et avait un petit de deux ans sur les genoux qu'elle tenait tendrement entre ses bras.

A sa droite, un homme grand, svelte et de grande classe se tenait debout sa main droite dans le dos et l'autre sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il souriait à l'objectif et, malgré ses trais fortement masculins il dégageait douceur et bonté.

Enfin, à gauche de la photographie, aux côtés de la mère, un petit garçon plus âgé que le premier se calait tendrement sur la jeune femme un sourire attendrissant et infantile aux lèvres. Il avait les cheveux mi-long couleur indigo et portait un pantalon bleu foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

_« On dirait… »_

Camus revint au salon, les cheveux secs et prêt à accueillir son invité.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre » s'excusa poliment Camus.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Milo en se retournant vers le français.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » demanda Camus »

« Un café s'il te plaît »

Sans lui répondre Camus partit dans la cuisine. A peine cinq minutes plus part, il revint avec deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau. Milo le rejoint près des canapés où il s'assit et prit son café aux côtés du français.

« Dis-moi Camus, qui sont les personnes sur la photo dans l'entrée ?……….Pardonne mon indiscrétion, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me répondre… » dit Milo après avoir bu une gorgée du breuvage.

Il s'écoula quelque secondes avant que Camus ne lui réponde.

« C'est ma famille » dit-il simplement.

« Je m'en doutais un peu mais je voulais avoir confirmation. Je suppose que c'était toi quand tu étais plus jeune » dit Milo.

« Je n'avais que six ans quand on a pris cette photo »

« J'en conclu alors que c'est ton petit frère »

« Il s'appelle Hyoga, il vient de fêter ses quatorze ans. Malgré que nous soyons frères, il est bien plus sensible que moi mais cela n'a pour autant jamais entaché nos relations. »

« Ils sont en Grèce ? » demanda Milo curieux.

« Non, ou du moins pas mon père en tout cas, il réside toujours en France dans la maison familiale tandis que Hyoga continue ses études au lycée de la ville »

« Et ta mère ? »

Camus serra un peu plus tasse, à en faire trembler légèrement son contenu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Milo. Le regard blême, Camus finit finalement par lui répondre,….d'une voix blanche….

« Elle est morte »

Milo en aurait lâché sa tasse. La voix de Camus n'avait été qu'un murmure mais elle décelait malgré cela une profonde tristesse. Cette simple phrase a suffit à faire transparaître toute la peine que ressentait le français. Milo se sentit fort mal à l'aise d'avoir semble t-il ranimé des sentiments aussi douloureux ; son cœur se serra de voir Camus au regard qui autrefois si vide exprimer tant de souffrance et de mélancolie.

« Oh Camus…je…je suis désolé….je n'aurai pas dû…. » dit Milo le regard baissé.

Camus soupira doucement comme pour se reprendre.

« Ne t'excuse pas Milo, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… » dit Camus avec toujours le même regard.

Milo ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, trop gêné pour oser ajouter quoique se soit et craignant de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient ne serait-ce que bougés, leurs cafés refroidissant doucement. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Camus posa sa tasse sur la table basse que le temps semblait s'écouler de nouveau. Milo toujours mal à l'aise ne savait que faire et resta penché sur son breuvage qui ne fumait bien évidemment plus. Mais, son supplice prit fin lorsque Camus reprit la parole.

« Je n'avais que dix ans…Ma mère était douce et gentille, mon père généreux et bon, et mon petit frère du haut de ses quatre ans m'adorait…Nous vivions comblés et heureux……….Mais….mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée… »

Milo détourna son regard vers celui de Camus qui s'était voilé au fil de son histoire. Ses mains tremblaient à n'en plus s'arrêter. Milo posa aussi sa tasse pour ensuite délicatement poser sa main chaude sur celle de Camus comme pour lui apporter un peu de son soutien. Camus s'apaisa à ce contact, mais cela n'atténua pas pour autant toute la douleur que ce flux de souvenir lui faisait ressentir. Il inspira avant de continuer son funeste récit.

« Ma famille était de la haute société, c'est pourquoi nos parents s'absentaient souvent de la maison pour de nombreuses réceptions. Un soir….mes parents, mon frère et moi-même furent invités à l'une d'entre-elles….Des amis de notre famille étaient présents, nous passions tous un agréable moment. Mais alors que la soirée fut sur le point de s'achever…un….un incendie s'est déclaré…Les invités paniquaient, hurlaient, couraient dans tout sens….Dans l'agitation j'ai perdu la trace de mes parents, lorsque tous partirent, j'était seul….Je courrais à en perdre haleine, sans relâche, je descendais des escaliers interminables…Mais les flammes embrasèrent presque tout le bâtiment……alors que j'atteignais la sortie je pouvais voir ma famille à l'extérieur qui criait pour que je sorte……..Je courrais alors vers la sortie quand le feu rongea le plafond pour laisser une lourde poutre en bois tomber devant la porte, bouchant la seule issue…la chaleur était suffocante, je criais mes parents au travers des flammes qui m'encerclaient un peu plus…. Ma mère….elle….elle….elle se jeta dans les flammes pour venir me chercher….Elle me prit dans ses bras mais le feu était devenu bien trop intense….mon père avait accouru pour nous sortir de là….mais la chaleur l'avait fait reculer…….…ma mère le regarda puis posa son regard sur moi….elle me sourit………….et me……..me dit « sois heureux mon fils de toute forme qu'il soit »….je n'avais eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle me balança de toutes ses forces dans les bras de mon père…elle, toujours prisonnière…mon père me serra de ses bras et recula sous les assauts des flammes….je voyais ma mère un sourire d'amour aux lèvres….c'est alors que….que….que…..que le plafond s'écroula sur elle….je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais son nom alors que mon père resserrait son étreinte en pleurant………………c'était fini…. »

Milo avait écouté son histoire silencieusement, au fil de ses dires un poignard avait semblé transpercer un peu plus son âme. Ce qu'avait vécu Camus était incomparable, cela devait être atroce pour un enfant de cet âge là. Perdre un être aussi aimé a dû être une épreuve bien éprouvante pour lui, il ne pouvait qu'hélas se l'imaginer…Il entendit un son qui lui fit relever le regard. Il écarquilla les yeux. Deux rivières translucides coulaient sur les joues pâles du français, ses épaules secouées de sanglots contenus…Camus prit sa tête entre ses mains…

« Tout est de ma faute. Si…si j'avais été plus vigilent…sans moi…elle sera encore en vie….c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir… » dit Camus d'une voix hachée par ses pleurs. Quelque chose paraissait s'être brisé en lui.

« Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille !! » dit Milo en le prenant par les épaules. « Regarde-moi ! »

Camus malgré sa douleur parvint à plonger ses yeux brillants de larmes dans ceux de Milo. D'un geste tendre et inattendu, Milo passa sa main derrière la tête du français pour la poser doucement sur son torse. Il le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant Camus, avec le temps on mûri et on pense toujours que nous aurions pu agir autrement. Tu n'avais que dix ans, qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? C'est le destin qu'il faut blâmer rien d'autre Camus. Ta mère est partie, mais toi tu es là, vivant. Ne la laisse pas devenir un souvenir, elle t'a donné sa plus grande preuve d'amour. Elle voulait que tu vives alors sois heureux, exauce ses dernières volontés. Vis Camus, pour ta mère, ta famille, tes amis, pour moi mais surtout…pour toi-même »

Camus ouvra grand ses yeux avant de les fermer fortement laissant libre cour à sa peine trop longtemps retenue tout en enlaçant la taille du jeune grec. Milo lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, pour le détendre comme un enfant après un mauvais rêve. Cependant, il se sentait impuissant de ne pouvoir le soulager davantage. Bien des malheurs ont parcouru les chemins de cet être si merveilleux et pourtant..si fragile……il ne le laissera plus.

Il se le jura.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une boîte du centre, un jeune homme assis à l'une des maints tables de l'établissement attiré les regards de part sa grâce et sa beauté.

Aphrodite un verre entamé et bras croisés attendait son rital. Il était conclu qu'ils se retrouvent ici pour une collation avant de partir dîner en amoureux dans un restaurant où l'italien avait réservé une table. Aphrodite regarda sa montre, Angelo était en retard de quelques minutes mais cela restait pour le moins raisonnable.

La musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles et la chaleur montait rapidement. Ne voulant accueillir son aimé dans une chemise trempée de sueur, Aphrodite décida de sortir prendre l'air. Risquant de ne pouvoir rentrer s'il venait à sortir devant les videurs il emprunta la porte de derrière la discothèque.

La ruelle était sombre et mal éclairée. Les chats de gouttières firent basculées les poubelles et leur contenu puant en ayant senti sa présence. L'air était nauséabond et on pouvait distinguer un semblant de musique techno provenant de l'intérieur. Une ambiance peu rassurante mais dont Aphrodite n'avait cure, il laissa son esprit partir vers son amour. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Depuis le réveillon, tout allait au mieux pour eux deux. Mots doux inavoués, attentions délicates…Aphrodite n'aurait espéré meilleure relation qu'avec celui qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

Le vent se leva, dansant avec sa chevelure soyeuse. Les nuages glissèrent pour faire apparaître un croissant lunaire, ses doux rayons vinrent illuminés les traits du suédois toujours rêveur. Aphrodite bénissait le destin de l'avoir mené vers Angelo dont il se sentait un peu plus amoureux chaque jour. Mais assez de rêverie, cela faisait un moment qu'il se trouvait là, en ne voyant personne le rital risquerait de s'inquiéter.

Aphrodite se dirigea alors vers la porte.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en franchir le seuil, il se sentit brusquement tirer vers l'arrière. A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser qu'on le balança contre un mur avant de le maintenir fermement à la gorge. Sa respiration fut coupée l'espace d'un instant, il toussa. Cette poigne était puissante, il sentit un souffle chaud et sentant l'alcool tout près de son oreille.

« Salut mon joli, çà faisait longtemps » dit une voix rauque.

Aphrodite ouvrit péniblement les yeux, trois hommes aux regards malsains l'entourés. Le suédois, bien que ne les ayant vu depuis longtemps se souvenait d'eux. Ces types l'avaient importunés pour aller boire un verre en début d'année. Mais par on ne sait quelle raison, ils avaient changé de groupe après cela.

Celui qui le tenait resserra sa prise, Aphrodite gémit de douleur.

« …La dernière fois tu avais refusé notre invitation….cela m'a beaucoup peiné tu sais…. » dit celui qui le tenait et qui l'avait interpellé ce jour là.

Il serra davantage, Aphrodite était à présent à demi-conscient de par sa tête qui avait fracassé le mur et le manque d'oxygène. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et malgré sa technique il se trouvait cette fois-ci en position de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait hurler et même si cela avait été possible la musique aurait empêché quiconque à l'intérieur d'entendre ses appels.

« Il est vraiment bien foutu…se serait dommage de ne pas en profiter… » dit celui de gauche qui lui caressa le torse par dessus sa chemise.

« Allons, allons, du calme, après tout….on a tout le temps » dit celui qui maintenait Aphrodite. « Toi ! Va surveiller la porte » ajouta t-il sérieusement pour celui placé à droite.

Le type alla se mettre de dos près de la dite porte pour profiter du spectacle. Il eut un sourire pernicieux, attendant manifestement son tour. Aphrodite tenta de se dégager mais sans succès. L'homme le gifla à lui faire légèrement ouvrir la lèvre inférieure, un fin filet rougeâtre coula sur son menton.

« Inutile de te débattre, çà ne sers à rien…. si tu tiens à garder ta belle gueule d'ange j'te conseille de te tenir tranquille » dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du visage d'Aphrodite.

L'homme qui le maintenait passa sa langue pour lécher le sang du suédois. Il la passa ensuite sur les siennes comme pour en savourer la saveur. Il se tourna vers son complice qui d'un geste vif saisit les mains du suédois pour les mettre au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier. De même, il remplaça son compagnon en attrapant la gorge d'Aphrodite.

« Y a pas à dire, t'es superbe…ces hanches fines sont un véritables appel au viol ! » dit celui qui avait enfin les mains libres.

Il déboutonna les boutons de la chemise d'Aphrodite pour faire parcourir ses sales mains sur le torse musclé du suédois. Aphrodite eut un frisson de dégoût, on lui léchait le ventre sans tendresse aucune comme un loup affamé goûtant sa nouvelle proie. Des mains froides touchèrent ses hanches, ses reins, ses fesses, ses cuisses, tout attrait à lui donner la nausée.

« J'tiens plus…..tu m'excites » dit l'homme en pressant sa virilité contre la cuisse d'Aphrodite.

Aphrodite en eut des sueurs froides, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent quand on lui déboucla sa ceinture. Les trois hommes eurent un rire mauvais et vicieux.

« He he t'inquiète dont pas mon joli…je vais te savourer…ton ami n'est pas là pour te tirer d'affaire cette fois… » dit-il en riant.

Aphrodite était écœuré, il se sentait misérable, se répugnait de sa propre faiblesse. Il n'appartenait qu'à Angelo, à lui seul. Mais ce qu'il se passait ne laissait rien douter sur ce qui allait se dérouler. Aphrodite ferma les yeux et pleura silencieusement de peur mais surtout de tristesse.

« An…gelo »

Un cri violent se fit entendre.

Avant que l'étudiant n'ait pu ouvrir la fermeture éclaire, il se détourna pour voir son compagnon assommé au pas de la porte et la mâchoire en sang. Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité de la ruelle, des pupilles brillantes et meurtrières apparurent. Les deux hommes encore debout eurent un geste de recul sans pour autant lâcher Aphrodite.

Brusquement, l'arrivant se jeta bestialement sur eux. La scène se déroula très vite. Des coups de poing fusèrent, Aphrodite fut relâché et tomba lourdement au sol. Les deux hommes lutèrent mais guère longtemps cependant et se retrouvèrent à terre, des membres cassés et blessés de toute part.

Le combattant s'approcha de celui qui avait touché Aphrodite, se pencha, lui prit sèchement les cheveux et lui fit relever la tête.

« Je t'avais prévenu connard…approche-toi encore de lui et je m'occuperai si bien de ton cas que même les chiens ne voudront pas de ta sale carcasse… » dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

L'homme s'évanouit de peur et d'épuisement. L'arrivant se retourna et courra vers Aphrodite toujours au sol. Il s'agenouilla et redressa le suédois en état de choc.

« Aphro !Aphro !…Dis quelque chose….mon amour… »

Aphrodite sembla revenir à la réalité et posa son regard sur son sauveur. Il pleura de nouveau en reconnaissant le visage tant aimé.

« ….Angelo.. » dit Aphrodite dans un souffle.

« Dieu merci, tu n'as rien… » dit Angelo soulagé.

« Co…comment as-tu…. » demanda difficilement Aphrodite.

« Je ne te voyais pas à l'intérieur alors je t'ai cherché partout…C'est un serveur qui m'a dit t'avoir vu sortir…. »

« J'ai….j'ai…….j'ai eu si peur !!…. » explosa Aphrodite en éclatant en sanglot dans ses bras.

« C'est fini…c'est fini chéri…. » dit Angelo d'un ton apaisant.

Angelo le souleva tendrement dans ses bras pour l'amener au parking sans jeter un regard aux trois étudiants à terre. Il le posa délicatement sur le siège passager de la voiture qu'il avait acheté il y a peu de temps. Ils partirent vers le studio dans lequel ils avaient emménagés. Toujours dans ses bras, il porta Aphrodite vers l'appartement puis dans leur chambre où il l'allongea tendrement sur leur lit. Il retira ses chaussures pour le recouvrir d'un drap avant de se lever pour partir. Aphrodite le retient désespérément par son T-shirt.

« Ne…ne me laisse pas… » paniqua Aphrodite.

Angelo s'agenouilla et caressa la joue de son amant.

« Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas » dit Angelo d'une voix douce.

Aphrodite eut du mal à le lâcher mais il le fit. En effet, Angelo revint quelque seconde plus tard, il était allé débrancher le téléphone. Il ne désirait en aucun cas que quiconque les dérange. Angelo vint s'allonger aux côtés d'Aphrodite qui vint instinctivement se blottir contre lui.

« Je suis…je suis désolé…tellement désolé Aphro…si j'étais arrivé à l'heure…rien de tout çà ne se serait passé… » supplia Angelo rongé par les remords.

Aphrodite serra le haut de son amant.

« Ne dis pas ça…tu n'y es pour rien »

« Si ! Je suis responsable, tout çà est de ma faute…A cause de moi ces salauds t'ont… » dit Angelo en serrant les dents.

« Ils ne m'ont rien fait…du moins ils n'en ont pas eu le temps…si…si çà ne s'était pas passé, cela aurait pu se faire un autre jour…maintenant ils ne nous gêneront plus… »

« Aphrodite…je… »

Angelo ne pu finir sa phrase, Aphrodite avait posé son doigt sur ses lèvres. Le suédois plongea son regard dans celui de son aimé, une lueur y brilla intensément. Troublé, Angelo n'eut le temps de réaliser qu'Aphrodite s'était mi à califourchon sur son ventre. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule du rital.

« Aime-moi »

Angelo écarquilla les yeux.

« Ce soir…fais-moi l'amour…prends-moi, caresse-moi, enflamme-moi…enlève les traces de ses mains sur mon corps…je veux t'appartenir…corps et âme… » dit Aphrodite qui avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de son amour.

Un frisson parcourra le corps entier de l'italien. Malgré le temps et leur amour ils n'avaient encore franchi le pas, par respect pour Aphrodite il n'aurait en rien voulu le brusquer. Mais…ses yeux…seigneur ses yeux…reflétaient tant de passion. Des flammes dansèrent dans les pupilles du suédois, des flammes d'amour et de désir charnelle. L'espérance d'une communion parfaite, d'un abandon total voulu et exigé. Angelo sourit tendrement et se redressa, Aphrodite la chemise ouverte et assis sur lui.

« Oui je te ferais l'amour Aphrodite…laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je peux t'aimer »

Il ne put ajouter autre chose et avant qu'Aphrodite n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Se fut un long baiser tendre et sensuel où ils changèrent d'angle de nombreuses fois, aucun dominant ici, seul un amour égal et intense. Mais leur corps réclamèrent vite davantage et, le baiser se fit plus profond, leur langues entamèrent un ballet plein d'ardeur et de fougue.

Angelo quitta les lèvres délicieusement charnues pour goûter à un cou gracile qu'il embrassa et mordilla. Aphrodite enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant et y prodigua de douces caresses comme pour l'inciter à approfondir son exploration. Angelo comprit et tout en maintenant le suédois dans le dos le fit pencher en arrière pour sucer la peau de son torse musculeux. Il imprima chaque carré de peau par des frissons de plaisir qu'il réussit à procurer chez son amour. Il descendit un peu plus, mordillant une perle brune qu'il combla de ses attentions avant de passer à sa jumelle. Aphrodite soupira d'aise et de plaisir, une douce mélodie dont le rital se délecta.

Les pantalons devinrent rapidement trop étroits et par leur position chacun put parfaitement le sentir. Angelo cessa son traitement, le temps de se retourner avec son amant qui poussa une légère plainte. L'italien débarrassa son amour de sa chemise avant de la jeter négligemment à terre pour ensuite faire de même avec la sienne. Aphrodite réclama un nouveau baiser qui lui fut vite donné. Le contact de leurs peaux nues, tout comme leurs virilités restées malgré tout dans leurs pantalons les électrisa , les faisant gémir.

Le rital continua ce qu'il avait commencé et descendit plus bas que précédemment, léchant avidement les abdominaux et le nombril tout en prêtant attention à toute réaction chez Aphrodite qui gémissait de plus en plus. Arrivé au dernier bout de tissus, il glissa machiavéliquement lentement la fermeture du pantalon du suédois, embrassant au fur et à mesure chaque bout de peau dénudée. Il agrippa les bords du vêtement et le fit doucement glisser des longues jambes de son propriétaire. Il caressa et mordilla l'intérieure des cuisses douces et blanches, sans pour autant toucher une seule fois à l'objet tant convoité.

Le regard voilé de désir, Aphrodite était plongé dans un autre monde, oublié cet homme qui l'avait sali, oublié tout les problèmes du quotidien. Il n'y avait plus que ce lit, son amour et lui qui existaient désormais. Les joues rougies, il vit Angelo se redresser pour le regarder tout à loisir. Il sentait ses yeux de braises brûler chaque partie de son corps qu'il observait. Il arrêta son regard sans pudeur aucune sur sa virilité fièrement dressée ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Angelo voulut encore jouer avec le feu et déboutonna son pantalon avec la même lenteur qu'il avait usé pour celui de son amant. Avec des gestes provocateurs et terriblement excitants, l'italien caressa sensuellement son torse, ses hanches, avant de rentrer l'une de ses mains dans son pantalon, se caressant. S'il n'était pas déjà tendu à l'extrême, Aphrodite l'aurait certainement était davantage. La tête rejetée vers l'arrière et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Angelo offrait un spectacle où la volupté était unie à la luxure. Cessant ce supplice, l'italien fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un geste de la main, libérant un sexe de bonne taille.

Le rital s'allongea une fois encore sur son amour mettant leur virilités en contact. Il gémirent tout deux en bougeant leurs hanches, leurs lèvres occupées à se retrouver. Reprenant leurs souffles, Angelo en profita pour descendre le corps du suédois tout en le caressant et léchant sa peau laiteuse. Une fois au-dessus de l'objet de ses désirs, il humidifia trois de ses doigts sous les yeux d'Aphrodite qui frémit d'anticipation. Angelo se pencha et effleura de sa langue la colonne de chair. Aphrodite gémit plus fort sous la caresse mais se fut un véritable cri qu'il poussa quand sans cri et gars Angelo le pris entièrement en bouche. Le rital entama de long va et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Il sentit la main du suédois dans ses cheveux l'incitant à accélérer. Les gémissements d'Aphrodite étaient lascives et sexy. Une seconde fois surpris, il poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son amour entrer en lui.

Ce jeu dura longtemps avant qu'Angelo ne décide de se relever et à fixer son amant dans une demande muette. Aphrodite fit un léger hochement de tête et l'italien prit son membre en main pour le guider vers la petite entrée rosée. Il s'enfonça doucement, surveillant chaque réaction chez son amant qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à de la douleur. Une fois au fond, il commença ses mouvements. Ils gémirent tout les deux sous cette union qu'ils qualifièrent d'absolument divine. Ils fondèrent l'un dans l'autre pour ne former plus qu'un à présent. Les mouvements accélèrent, les gémissements doublèrent d'intensité.

« Ah ah ah…An…Angie….c'est bon…continue…AAAAAAAh »

« Mon amour…je vais…je vais…..Oh oouuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. »

Ils jouirent ensemble dans un même cri. Angelo se laissa doucement tomber sur son amant pour reprendre lui aussi son souffle. Après quelque instant, il se retira pour prendre son amour dans ses bras après avoir tiré le drap sur eux.

« Angie ? »

« Oui »

« Quelque chose m'intrigue »

« Je t'écoute » dit Angelo surpris malgré tout.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu avais dit à cet étudiant après l'avoir corrigé et je voulais savoir… »

« Le jour où je suis venu te chercher à ton cours de sport » le coupa Angelo « J'étais arrivé bien avant et avait remarqué son manège. Je savais que tu pouvais te débrouiller mais le voir aussi près de toi, je n'ai pas pu le supporter alors je suis intervenu comme si de rien n'était. Pendant que tu étais dans les vestiaires, je leur ai fait comprendre de ne plus t'approcher. C'est ma jalousie qui m'a poussé à faire çà mais je ne le savais pas encore, et mes avertissements n'ont malheureusement rien donné »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi ils ont changé de groupe »

Angelo l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime mon amour»

« Moi aussi Angie, je t'aime »

Le couple s'endormit tendrement enlacé sous les rayons de la lune célébrant leur union.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commença pour nos étudiants de l'université d'Athènes. Un ensemble de jeunes gens, bien nombreux, mais parfois facile à distinguer par le biais de leur filière. Les étudiants en commerce étaient certainement les plus dissociables, de part leur coiffure sans un épi, tailleur pour les demoiselles et costumes-cravates pour ces messieurs…Pareille à une fourmilière, innombrables, travailleurs et avec chacun sa spécialité.

C'est devant l'établissement que Milo rejoint sa moto. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enfiler son casque quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Bonjour Milo »

Milo se retourna et sourit à l'arrivant.

« Kanon, comment vas-tu ? »

« Eh bien ma foi, tout va bien de mon côté je te remercie » répondit Kanon en donnant une franche accolade au jeune grec qui lui rendit bien.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avant un moment. Le travail ? »

« Oui. Julian m'a envoyé ici pour assister le laboratoire de recherche océanographique »

« Julian ? » dit Milo en levant un sourcil.

« Oh, oui excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas. Julian Solo est mon patron »

« Attends ! Julian Solo ? L'héritier de la famille Solo ? » demanda Milo surpris.

« En effet. Bien qu'il n'ait que 20 ans, il a repris les affaires de son père et crois-moi ils les dirige d'une main de maître. Mais malgré son poste il est un de mes meilleurs amis. »

« Tu resteras longtemps ? »

« Tout dépend du résultat des recherches, mais je pense que çà ne dépassera pas plus de deux mois »

« Pendant que j'y pense, pardonne-moi si je change de sujet, mais as-tu des nouvelles de nos futurs mariés ? »

« Ils vont très bien, du moins d'après les dernières nouvelles que j'ai reçu d'eux. Mon frère est sur un petit nuage, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi heureux »

« C'est merveilleux ce qu'ils leur arrivent » dit Milo rêveur.

« Oui…..Alors raconte-moi, de ton côté comment çà se passe ? »

« Oh, eh bien… »

« Milo »

Milo ne put finir sa phrase, quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux.

« Ah bonjour Rad »

Radamanthe resta en suspend, immobile et statique ce que Milo remarqua facilement. Il se retourna alors vers Kanon qui semblait être dans le même état. Les deux hommes se fixèrent durant de longue secondes.

« Euh, Rad je te présente Kanon. C'est le frère du fiancé d'Aiolos, le grand frère d'Aiolia. Kanon, voici Radamanthe, un ami et aussi le médecin de l'université. » dit Milo pour rompre ce silence qui devenait pesant.

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, Kanon et Radamanthe se sourirent pour ensuite se serrer la main, leur regard n'ayant toutefois pas changé.

« Enchanté » dis Kanon.

« Moi de même » répondit Radamanthe .

Radamanthe tourna cependant le regard vers Milo qui avait trouvé leur poignée de main plus longue qu'il ne le faudrait.

« Milo, comment vas ta cheville ? » demanda le médecin.

« Ca peut aller pour le moment, je ressens toujours un petit tiraillement mais ta crème semble faire effet. »

« Tu t'es blessé ? » intervint Kanon.

« Oh rien de bien grave, je me suis juste foulé la cheville au saut de haie, dans quelque jour il n'y paraîtra plus »

« Alors tant mieux » dit Kanon.

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attends à l'infirmerie. Passez une bonne journée. »

« Au revoir Rad. »

« Au revoir. » salua Kanon en fixant le dos du médecin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un mur.

Milo nota encore ce détail mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Je vais aussi te laisser Milo, j'ai du travail qui m'attends »

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler surtout »

« Aucun risque. Allez à plus » dit Kanon en s'éloignant.

« A la prochaine »

Milo enfila son casque, démarra sa moto et partit en direction de son studio.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque universitaire, Mü marchait entre les rangées de livre, yeux fixés sur les titres des ouvrages. Les professeurs de droit avides de résultats de la part de leur élèves leur ont donné une dissertation pour la semaine prochaine. Sérieux et volontaire, Mü était venu emprunté quelque livre. Il chercha avec attention avant de trouver deux livres d'introduction au droit. Il partit rejoindre la table où il avait posé ses affaires.

Cependant il s'arrêta devant la rangée réservée aux langues. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur les côtes des dictionnaires et livres d'exercices sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il stoppa nette sa démarche devant un ouvrage à la couverture bleutée qu'il saisit pour en lire le titre.

« Dictionnaire indien » lit-il tout bas.

Curieux, Mü le feuilleta sans bruit, les pages jaunies par le temps tournèrent doucement. Il eut une idée qui le fit revenir à la lettre « K ». Il glissa un de ses doigts sur la page trouvée pour s'arrêter en-dessous d'un mot.

« Kavin : Beau, charmant… »

Mü sourit devant son attitude. Il avait vingt ans mais agissait comme une adolescente devant un magazine féminin. Les yeux fermés il visualisa le visage de l'indien. Malgré qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement chaque séparation étaient aussi douloureuses que la joie qui embrasait son cœur à chaque retrouvaille. Il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments et les avaient accepté. Après tout comment ne pas être charmé par quelqu'un comme lui. Il était allé en parler au près son oncle. Sion l'avait conseillé sans jugement ni critique comme à son habitude, il comprenait oh combien dans quelle situation était son neveu, lui même amant avec Dhoko son meilleur ami.

Les deux tibétains ont alors longuement discuté, conversant sur leur impressions et leur expériences. Cela fut bénéfique pour Mü qui trouvait ses sentiments impurs envers celui qui avait pris son cœur. Désormais, il voyait les choses sous tout autre aspect mais ne s'était toujours pas décidé à avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il en soupira.

« Bonjour Mü » dit une voix dans un murmure.

L'intéressé, sorti brutalement de sa rêverie, referma sèchement le livre. Cela cependant fit tomber à terre ceux de droit.

« Shaka…» dit Mü qui ne s'était attendu à voir l'objet de ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé Mü, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » dit l'indou qui s'agenouilla pour ramasser les livres.

Mü en profita pour rapidement ranger le dictionnaire. Shaka se releva et tendit les deux livres en souriant. Mü s'en saisit en effleurant les doigts de l'indien. Il en frémit, mais ses propres sensations l'empêchèrent de ressentir les frissons qui avaient parcouru Shaka lors de ce bref contact.

« Euh…merci »

« Je t'en prie »

Mü examina l'indou comme il faisait souvent. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse semblable à la sienne, son doux visage était toujours aussi fin, sa bouche finement dessinée et ses yeux le fascinèrent par leur pureté et leur douceur. Mü piqua un fard.

_« Il porte bien son nom »_ pensa t-il.

« Mü tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout rouge » demanda Shaka.

« Oh…non, non ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste un peu chaud. » répondit Mü dont son malaise s'accentua.

« Bien » dit Shaka malgré tout inquiet pour la santé de celui qui le tourmentait jour et nuit. « Tu empruntais des livres ? » ajouta t-il pour changer de sujet au grand soulagement du tibétain.

« Oui, je m'apprêtais à me rendre à l'accueil »

« Mü, j'étais sur le point de partir manger, veux-tu venir avec moi ? » demanda Shaka qui serait ravi d'une réponse positive.

« Se serait un plaisir » dit Mü en souriant, heureux de l'invitation.

Nos deux éphèbes partirent alors pour l'accueil avant de se diriger vers le restaurant universitaire.

* * *

Un 7 février au matin, sur les bords de Grèce, le soleil balaya définitivement les dernières traces hivernales. Les enfants couraient en T-shirt dans les cours de récréation, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, et les arbres avaient enfin retrouvé leur garnitures verdoyantes. Tout se déroulaient normalement. Vraiment ? Cela pourtant ne s'avérait être une journée comme les autres pour une certaine personne………..

A l'université polytechnique, un étudiant aux cheveux blonds comme les blés se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une salle de cours devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Des étudiants en sortirent au bout de cinq minutes et le jeune homme sourit à celui qu'il attendait.

« Bonjour Camus »

« Bonjour Shaka, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu. »

« Je vais bien merci. Excuse-moi si je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps, j'avais un emploi du temps assez chargé »

« Dois-je comprendre que Mü occupe tout tes temps libres » dit Camus qui sourit devant les rougeurs de son compagnon. « Ne le prends pas mal mon ami, je te taquinais et puis je suis heureux que tu entretiennes d'aussi bonne relation avec lui. Mü est quelqu'un de bien »

« Oh, euh…oui..merci » dit Shaka gêné.

« Mais n'avais-tu pas cours ce matin ? Je ne te cache pas que j'étais surpris de te voir m'attendre. »

« Notre professeur était absent, et disons que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire pour commencer ma journée »

« ??? »

« Camus voyons ! Aujourd'hui est une date spéciale, tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié enfin, surtout pas toi !! » sermonna gentiment Shaka devant le peu de réaction de son ami.

L'indou ouvrit sa serviette, fouilla à l'intérieur avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait et de le tendre au français.

« Bon anniversaire Camus »

Shaka sourit devant l'air perdu de son compagnon. Au bout d'une poignée de seconde, Camus écarquilla les yeux devant l'évidence. Il fêtait aujourd'hui son vingt et unième anniversaire mais ses études avaient occupé son esprit au point d'en oublier cette date pourtant si à part. Camus se saisit du paquet rectangulaire emballé dans un joli papier doré et habillé d'un ruban rouge vif.

« Shaka…je…je ne sais pas quoi dire » dit Camus touché par la délicate attention.

« Alors ne dit rien et profite de cette belle journée, comme je te l'ai dit c'est une date spéciale alors savoure la » répondit Shaka en posant sa main sur son épaule en un geste amical, presque fraternel.

« Merci, merci beaucoup mon ami » dit Camus en souriant.

Shaka lui rendit son sourire. Malheureusement il devait partir au centre de ressource en langue pour valider ses heures de « free access » et le quitta en lui souhaitant une fois de plus un joyeux anniversaire.

Non loin de là derrière une colonne en béton, Milo avait assisté à toute la scène. Il était venu saluer le français par politesse, gentillesse, mais aussi parce que sa présence lui manquait depuis quelque jour. Mais alors que les étudiants sortaient de la salle, il avait vu Shaka discuter avec Camus. Il fut surpris de voir l'indou sortir un présent de sa serviette pour l'offrir au français. Il s'était alors approché et n'eut besoin d'une grande réflexion pour comprendre la situation.

Il enrageait, il se croyait l'ami de Camus mais il était incapable de connaître sa date d'anniversaire. Oh il aurait très bien pu aller le rejoindre et lui fêter ne serait-ce que verbalement, mais cela était loin de le satisfaire. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir pour l'occasion et que Camus se serait interrogé sur comment il avait su ceci sur son compte. Il repartit déçu par lui-même….avec une douleur vive au cœur.

* * *

Un samedi en milieu d'après-midi, les habitants de la capitale goûtant aux joies des fins de semaine emplissaient les rues de commerce, les marchés, les galeries marchandes et autres lieux divertissants. Dans un café à terrasse, notre groupe d'amis discutaient joyeusement. Tous furent présent. Enfin, pas tous en vérité, seul Mü et Shaka ne les avaient rejoint prétextant mille et une excuses pour se retrouver tout les deux.

Pas dupes, et sans rien montrer, chacun s'était bien gardé de dire ouvertement ce qu'il soupçonnait chez les deux absents. Cela ne dura longtemps néanmoins, car c'est Milo qui lança ce sujet délicat. Appuyé par Camus qui s'était trouvé retissant au départ de parler des tourments sentimentaux de son ami, a tout de même fini par plier sous les assauts de Milo et a confirmé les pensées du grec sur le couple.

Chacun plus ou moins surpris finit par confirmer les observations de leurs camarades en prenant un peu de recul. La discussion tourna de longues minutes sur le sujet avant qu'Aphrodite, friand de ce genre d'histoire, n'interpelle ses camarades.

« Ecoutez les amis je serai direct sur le sujet puisque nous nous sommes tout dit alors je souhaiterais vous proposer quelque chose »

« On t'écoute » dit Milo attentif tout comme les autres.

« Eh bien, pourquoi n'essayerions pas de les aider un peu ? Forcer un peu le destin quoi, faire que les choses avancent un peu plus vous voyez ?… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que çà soit une bonne chose Aphro, tu nous propose d'intervenir dans une affaire qui ne nous concerne pas. Et puis, çà me gênerai de pousser nos amis comme tu sembles le suggérer... » intervient Aiolia.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Aio , mais tu oublies que nous parlons de Mü et de Shaka, je ne connais peut-être pas bien Shaka mais j'en sais assez sur lui pour affirmer qu'il est aussi sensible que notre camarade. Si justement, et c'est ce dont je suis sûr maintenant, ils ressentent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils ne se sont toujours aperçus de rien ou que chacun de son côté n'ose avouer ce qu'il ressent. C'est pourquoi je crois que nous devrions réagir, se serait cruel de notre part de les laisser dans cette situation où j'en suis certain tout deux souffrent de leur silence. » déclara sérieusement Aphrodite.

« Je suis d'accord » dit Camus à l'étonnement de Milo qui ne s'attendait à une réaction aussi rapide du français.

« Tu as raison Aphro, nous sommes leur amis et devons agir comme tels. Seulement ne faisons rien qui puissent les mettre mal à l'aise et agissons discrètement. Je doute qu'ils apprécieraient vraiment si nous venions à trop nous incruster dans leur vie privée » dit Milo et dont tout les autres hochèrent la tête pour consentir.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour çà, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus, simple, réalisable et discrète comme tu le souhaite. » ajouta Aphrodite avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Aphrodite croisa ses bras sur la table et se pencha vers l'avant comme pour dévoiler un secret.

« Alors voilà…. »

* * *

Assis devant sa télévision, télécommande à la main et magazine sur les genoux, Mü zappait les chaînes depuis quelque minutes déjà. Certes le programme n'était guère des plus passionnants mais le cœur n'y était surtout pas….Plus les jours passaient et plus son amour grandissait tout comme cette douleur qu'il sentait s'intensifier et qui lui lacérerait le cœur.

Revoir Shaka ne pouvait représenter meilleure chose à ses yeux mais le connaître davantage lui a fait prendre conscience à quel point Shaka mériter mieux que lui. Les yeux du cœur peuvent s'avérer bien cruels avec nombre d'âmes innocentes. Son maintient, son esprit, son physique, tout lui paraissait chez l'indou n'avoir aucun défaut, aucune imperfection. Que pouvons-nous être aux côtés d'une œuvre aussi parfaite ? On se sent inférieur, fade et tellement peu de chose….Sa présence avait pris une grande importance à ses yeux. Son sourire le nourrissait, son rire l'émerveillait mais le martyrisait tellement pourtant. Ne voyait-il dont pas ses mains trembler ? Son regard se voiler quand il rencontrait le sien ? Ses cernes par son manque de sommeil ? Ses joues qui se creusaient ? Mü lâcha la télécommande pour mettre sa main contre sa bouche, sa douleur s'intensifia et lui fit perler des larmes aux yeux.

Le téléphone sonna.

Las, Mü alla tout de même répondre sous les appels incessants de l'appareil. Il le prit et appuya sur un bouton.

« Allo ? » dit Mü en frottant ses yeux à l'aide de sa manche.

« Salut Mü, j'te dérange pas j'espère ? » répondit Milo.

« Non, je regardais la télé » répondit à son tour Mü sans aucun entrain.

« Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu serais d'accord pour venir avec nous ce soir ? »

« Comment çà ? »

« Je sais que s'est précipité, mais on a décidé avec les gars d'aller dîner au restaurant qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir »

« Celui placé sur la côte ? »

« C'est çà, alors ? Tu es partant ? »

« Je sais pas trop »

« Oh aller, on y va tous se serait dommage que tu ne viennes pas toi aussi. On voulait le tester tous ensemble, si tu n'es là, ce ne sera pas la même chose »

« Bon….eh bien….c'est d'accord » répondit Mü qui ne voulait pas le décevoir.

« Super ! On t'attends alors, à tout de suite » dit Milo en raccrochant sans laisser Mü ajouter quoique se soit.

Mü en soupira, il reconnaissait bien là le comportement de son ami, fougueux et impatient parfois. Enfin…Le tibétain se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire pour choisir sa tenue de sortie. Alors qu'il saisissait une de ses chemises, il s'arrêta net et ouvrit grand les yeux.

_« Et si Shaka était là lui aussi ? »_

Encore perdu, une fois encore, sentir un peu plus de son assurance s'estomper, partagé entre ses peurs de perdre l'objet de ses tourments et ses sentiments qui devenaient toujours plus écrasants, forts, trop forts pour une enveloppe aussi fragile que la sienne.

« Sourire, toujours, comme d'habitude et tout ira bien, oui….oui c'est çà….» se dit-il tout bas d'un ton fatigué et accablé.

* * *

Devant le restaurant, Mü gara sa voiture sur une place de parking avant de rentrer dans l'établissement. L'intérieur était accueillant, les murs étaient peints dans des tons chauds, les lumières étaient tamisées et le tout décoré avec goût. Il y avait du monde ce soir là, néanmoins le bruit restait dans les limites du supportable.

Au fond de la salle, ses amis l'attendaient pour commencer l'apéritif. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour percevoir la présence de Shaka. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son amour qui lui souriait chaudement. Il se reprit et sourit à l'assemblée en les remerciant de l'invitation. Tous étaient déjà assis et il restait bien évidemment une place aux côtés de l'indou. Mü s'assit donc et ils purent enfin commander les digestifs.

Le début du repas se déroula sans mal, chacun dégustant les vins commandés mis à part Camus, Shaka et Mü qui avaient choisi des boissons non alcoolisées. Mü essaya de faire bonne figure, il discuta longuement avec son voisin en souriant tout en buvant son jus de fruit qui lui procurait une douce chaleur dans tout le corps. Il en recommanda d'ailleurs.

* * *

Shaka de son côté passait une agréable soirée. Après tout quoi de plus compréhensible, qu'importe le moment ou le lieu, être avec son aimé adoucit les peines et réchauffe le cœur. Il avait sympathisé avec chaque personne présente à ce dîner et était bien conscient de la chance qu'il avait.

Cependant, la présence de Mü représentait à elle seule tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. S'il avait décliné leur invitation, sa joie aurait été moins intense, ses rires moins francs, son attitude plus faussée….Décidément, Mü aura pris une place bien plus grande à ses yeux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Son âme était meurtrie par tous ces élans d'amour et de passion qu'il pouvait ressentir envers cet être qu'il jugeait toujours si pur. Né dans une famille vouée à Bouddha mais non moins ouverte, Shaka eut appris la maîtrise de soi-même aussi bien psychique et physique. Moins renfermé qu'auparavant, il laissait mieux entrevoir qui il était mais usait de ces capacités pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments pour le tibétain.

Mais laissant ses soucis un moment il profita de ces instants, savourant la présence de son voisin tout en sirotant la boisson qu'il avait commandée. Boisson qu'il trouva particulièrement parfumée et délicieuse, il recommanda la même chose au moment où Mü fit de même avec la sienne.

* * *

La lune bleue était haute dans le ciel alors que nos amis quittèrent le restaurant mis à part Shaka qui était resté à l'intérieur pour payer sa part. Chacun allait retourné à son véhicule, à l'exception de certains d'entre eux qui devait en ramener d'autre chez eux. Néanmoins Mü les prévient qu'il partait en direction de la plage pour marcher un peu et profiter de la fraîcheur du large.

Il fit un geste général de la main et quitta ses amis pour partir vers la côte. Arrivé au niveau du sable fin il se déchaussa et marcha pieds nus sur une petite plage située entre deux falaises. Il marcha quelque minute, la fraîcheur lui fouettant agréablement le visage, lui qui avait subitement bien chaud et, plongé dans les souvenirs de cette soirée qu'il avait jugé d'insoutenable. Il s'assit un moment face à la mer.

* * *

Devant le restaurant, Shaka sortit enfin pour retrouver le petit groupe qui avait décidé de l'attendre réflexion faite. Il parcourra l'assemblée du regard notant bien évidemment l'absence de Mü.

« Mü est déjà parti ? »

« Non, il est allé sur la plage. « Marcher » d'après lui. » lui répondit Milo.

« Je vois. Je crois que je vais suivre son exemple, j'ai un peu chaud et la brise me fera du bien je pense. »

« Très bien dans ce cas. Camus on y va ? » Demanda Milo en se tournant vers le français qui accepta. « A plus Shaka »

« Au revoir les amis » dit Shaka en s'éloignant sous les saluts des autres.

Tout comme Mü, Shaka retira ses chaussures alors qu'il parvenait au niveau du sable. Il passa sa main sur son front.

« Mon dieu ce que j'ai chaud » dit-il en retirant sa veste pour la placer sous son bras.

Il continua alors sa marche en silence, admirant les reflets du croissant de lune sur l'étendue salée, bercée par les vagues qui venaient mourir sur le sable blanc. Il lui paraissait même voir le décor légèrement vacillait devant lui. Peut-être avait-il trop mangé ?

Il se détourna de ce merveilleux spectacle pour regarder devant lui et percevoir une silhouette un peu plus loin. Son cœur s'accéléra et il continua tranquillement jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Mü. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas sentit arriver.

Mü en effet plongé dans ses sombres pensées n'avait ressentit sa présence et avait été surpris par le contact de sa main qu'il n'avait pas attendu. Quand à lui, son cœur se serra en voyant de qui il s'agissait mais lui offrit un sourire.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr »

Shaka s'assit donc près de lui, trop près….

« C'est une belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il.

« Oui….c'est vrai……»

Un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le son des vagues et du vent qui venait faire tournoyer le sable autour d'eux. Shaka tripota ses doigts, ayant toujours aussi chaud malgré le souffle frais et marin. Il détourna son regard de la mer pour fixer le profil de son voisin.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie Mü »

« Merci Shaka » répondit le tibétain.

« Tu sais… »commença Shaka. « Mis à part Camus, tu es le seul jusqu'ici avec qui je me sois si bien entendu….Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et, depuis que je te connais toi et les autres je me sens plus serein, plus libre, plus…complet………..Cependant tu reste celui à qui je dois le plus…. »

_« Je t'en supplie arrête… » _pensa Mü dont ces paroles lui transperçait le cœur.

« Tu es intelligent, gentil, sage et généreux….tous t'apprécie Mü, pour toutes ces qualités et bien d'autre encore…. » continua Shaka qui se sentait emporté soudainement dans son élan.

_« Assez… »_

« On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et ces derniers mois furent sûrement les meilleurs que j'ai passé depuis longtemps…. »

_« Assez !…. »_

« …et tout çà c'est grâce à toi. »

_« Arrête !… »_

« Tu es devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi Mü »

_« ASSEZ !!!!!!!…….. »_

La phrase de trop.

Mü se leva brusquement, droit et non moins crispé. Les paroles de Shaka lui faisaient atrocement souffrir, certain de ne voir jamais ses sentiments partager et ses espoirs piétinés par une amitié fidèle que semblait lui déclarer l'indou. S'en fut trop pour lui, il devait partir.

« Mü ?? » Dit Shaka surpris par l'attitude du Tibétain.

« Ex….excuse-moi Shaka…Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais rentrer…Bonne nuit… » Dit Mü en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

« Mü ?! Mü attends !! » dit Shaka en se relevant à son tour pour le rattraper.

Il finit par courir à la poursuite de Mü qui avait accéléré sa marche de pas strictes et tendus. En l'appelant sans cesse, Shaka réussit à le rejoindre et à saisir le bout de sa manche, le stoppant.

« Mü ? Je te prie de m'excuser…Si je t'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé, je ne le voulais pas, crois-moi. » dit Shaka tenant toujours la manche. Il sentit le corps de Mü trembler sous ses doigts. « Mü ? »

Shaka, paniqué l'appela encore une fois pour finalement tirer sur son bras pour le retourner vers lui. Il s'immobilisa.

Le cœur serré, il vit les yeux de son amour brillés, des perles cristallines figées dans le coin de ses pupilles. Mü pleurait.

Shaka ne pouvait bougé, hypnotisé par ce spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Les lèvres tremblantes, les joues rougies, le visage humide…la joie ordinaire de Mü avait littéralement disparu laissant un tableau remplit de souffrance et de larmes.

« Mü… » réussit-il à dire.

Mü voulut se dégager mais Shaka ne lâcha pas prise voulant connaître la cause de sa tristesse.

« Mü…je…. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hein ? » dit Shaka surpris par la question.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme çà ? » commença Mü, les larmes coulants sur son visage de porcelaine. « ……..Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi gentil ? Pourquoi es-tu avec moi ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu rien ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ???? »

« Mü ?! » dit Shaka déstabilisé, alors que Mü frappait son torse de ses poings avec les maigres forces que son chagrin pouvait lui donner.

Shaka l'arrêta en lui prenant les poignets, Mü pleurant toujours contre lui.

Quelque chose s'effondra.

Lâchant les poignés de Mü, Shaka porta une de ses mains sous le menton du tibétain pour relever son visage humide. Mü le fixa avec ses yeux émeraudes, ne comprenant où voulait en venir Shaka, trop désemparé pour assimiler une pensée cohérente. Néanmoins, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne bougea plus, il arrêta de trembler, il arrêta de respirer, il arrêta de penser,……………..……..Shaka l'embrassait.

Trop court, trop éphémère, Shaka s'écarta de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien, et d'un geste tendre caressa sa joue pour en essuyer ses larmes. Cet à instant que Mü, réalisa véritablement ce qui venait de se produire. Il regarda Shaka intensément avant de réagir.

« Shaka ?…tu….. »

« Je t'aime »

Mü écarquilla les yeux.

« Je t'aime Mü » répéta Shaka avec un regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

Mü cru vivre un rêve éveillé, comme ceux qu'il faisait chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines, mais le goût fruité sur ses lèvres et la douceur du regard de Shaka ne pouvait qu'être réalité. Une réalité qui fit tomber ses craintes et ses angoisses, libre à présent d'exprimer ses pensées et d'exposer les émois de son cœur à celui qui lui avait pris depuis longtemps. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de l'indou en pleurant de bonheur et en soupirant d'aise alors que Shaka l'enlaçait de ses bras protecteurs.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Shaka »

Pas de déclaration enflammée, par de démonstration pharaonique, oh non les cœurs n'ont besoin de tout cela pour se comprendre et communiquer. Un regard peut suffire ou un baiser peut-être……….comme celui qu'ils échangèrent une seconde fois pour sceller leur amour tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol, serrés l'un contre l'autre et enfin retrouvés.

* * *

« Eh bin c'est pas trop tôt »

Dissimulé derrière un amas de roche rongé par les assauts de l'eau salée, Aphrodite « surveillait » le déroulement des opérations.

« Dis-donc tu comptes tout de même pas rester là toute la nuit » chuchota une voix derrière lui.

« Oh çà va Angie un peu de patience enfin »

« Pendant que tu t'amuses à jouer les espions, la marrée monte et je me les gèle moi ! » ajouta Angelo râleur mais non moins ravi pour ses amis.

« Je suis heureux pour eux » dit Camus tout bas.

En effet, ils étaient tous là, affalés les uns sur les autres pour ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir comment évoluaient les rapports entre leurs deux compagnons. Camus plus gêné que les autres était plus en retrait.

« Se fut plus facile que prévue. J'ignorais que Shaka pouvait être aussi entreprenant » remarqua Aiolia, étonné de voir l'indou si audacieux.

« Disons qu'une certaine personne, et sans arrière-pensées aucunes, a usé de son charme pour demander à l'un des serveurs de, disons, glisser quelque gouttes d'alcool dans leur verre. » dit Aphrodite, qui bien évidemment parlé de lui-même.

« En quantité raisonnable rassure-moi ? » demanda Camus.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste pour les aidé à avoir un peu plus d'assurance »

« Il est tard nous pouvons rentrer à présent je crois. Et puis tout va bien maintenant, nous n'avons plus à nous en faire. » dit Milo en se relevant discrètement.

« Je te suis » dit Camus en partant lui aussi.

« Je crois que je vais faire de même » dit Aiolia.

« Tu as raison, tu dois être en forme pour revoir Marine demain » taquina Milo.

« Qu..qu..quoi ?! »

Milo s'éloigna en rigolant doucement. Aiolia sourit malgré tout et se leva pour partir également, souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses amis. Aphrodite, lui, avait détourné son regard vers les deux tourtereaux qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux. Angelo sourit et s'approcha de son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner le suédois.

« J'aimerais bien rentrer moi aussi. Pas toi ? » dit-il suavement en lui mordillant le lobe tout en posant une main sur ses fesses.

Aphrodite frissonna davantage et le fixa intensément avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il sourit amusé par le comportement de son amant.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé » dit le suédois en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage.

« Disons, que j'attends avec impatience la surprise que tu m'as promis ce matin » répondit Angelo en partant à la découverte de son cou gracile.

« Mmm, ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié, mmm…. » dit Aphrodite joueur.

« Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire »

« Pas ici chéri, rentrons à la maison. Je n'sais pas, peut-être…qu'une fois là-bas…elle me reviendra….qui sait ?… »

« Alors dans ce cas….allons-y » dit Angelo en aidant son amour à se relever.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de partir en courant vers le parking. Une fois chez eux, les portes claquèrent, les habits volèrent et une union acquît une fois encore. Malgré minuit passé le croissant de lune continuait de briller intensément, les étoiles paressaient plus brillantes ce soir là pour certains de nos compagnons. Cette nuit avait quelque chose de magique et d'irréelle ; après tout…tout est possible un 14 février.

* * *

« On est arrivé »

Devant l'appartement de Camus, Milo descendit de sa moto, la gara un instant et, enleva son casque tout comme son passager.

« Je te remercie pour cette soirée Milo, se fut très agréable »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi »

Camus lui tendit son casque. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, déclenchant chez chacun de délicieux frissons.

« Il faudra que je remercie Aphrodite pour son idée » dit Camus.

« Il est vrai qu'elle était simple mais très efficace, comme il nous l'avait dit »

« Oui »

Ils se tuent un moment, ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre. Néanmoins c'est Camus qui rompit le silence en premier.

« Milo ? »

« Oui Camus »

« Je…merci pour tout, pour ton soutient, pour ta présence… »

« Camus tu n'es pas obligé… »

« Non je t'assure, je tiens à le dire. Au début, je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on, comment dire…que nous nous rapprocherions autant. Tu es intelligent et tu sais ce que les gens pensent de toi à l'université, aussi sur tes bons que sur tes mauvais côtés. J'en ai tenu compte…du moins au début…Mais tu as fini pas venir à moi, à discuter, à être plus présent. J'ai finit par voir quelle personne tu étais et à faire le tri entre que l'on me disais et sur ce que je pensais… »

« Camus… » ne put que dire Milo soufflé face à ces aveux.

« Tu…tu es quelqu'un de bien de Milo, généreux et attentionné…._Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis entrain de dire, à se demander si je n'ai pas un peu bu moi aussi_…. Tu as toujours était là pour moi, dans les moments difficiles, pour l'accident et pour bien d'autre chose encore. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin d'être écouté, soutenu……….aimé aussi. » Camus rougit à ce mot. « Ceci je le dois à Shaka et aux autres….mais surtout….à toi Milo »

Milo ne bougeait plus, jamais Camus, à part éventuellement quand il avait dévoilé son triste passé, n'avait autant exprimé ses propres sentiments. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était rapproché de lui ces derniers mois. Il voulait le protéger, être à ses côtés le plus souvent possible, partager ses passions et lui faire découvrir les siennes…les propos d'Angelo devant la bibliothèques lui revenant subitement en mémoire.

« Merci Milo » dit Camus avec un sourire à tomber.

Milo sentit des picotements au niveau de ses joues. Les traits de Camus étaient détendus, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient en un sourire franc et sensuel. Jamais encore Camus ne lui avait offert un tel sourire, il semblait venir du plus profond de son âme, beau, sincère et véritable. Ses cheveux valsaient gracieusement autour de son visage au teint de lis rendu plus pâle par les rayons de la lune. Ses yeux….ses yeux n'étaient plus vides…non, ils respiraient la vie, brillaient comme si le français venait de jaillir de ce passé obscure dans lequel son âme meurtrie n'avait plus ressentit la moindre chaleur, la moindre étincelle. La forteresse qu'il était devenu n'était plus ce soir là. Elle laissa la place à un homme libre, vivant, fort, ouvert et,………….terriblement beau.

Le vent se leva soulevant les feuilles gisant sur le trottoir. Milo n'entendait plus, ne sentait plus rien, il ne voyait désormais plus que Camus, un Camus nouveau.

Son corps bougea de lui-même, ses jambes avancèrent, ses mains se levèrent, entourant le visage de cet être qui venait de renaître. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration se bloqua.

Surpris, déstabilisé, Camus ne bougeait plus du tout. Les yeux grands ouverts il sentit quelque chose d'humide, de doux, de chaud. C'était….impossible à décrire. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus fraîches comme elles l'étaient il y a quelques instants, elles étaient tièdes maintenant,….délicieusement. Cependant il réalisa bien vite ce que cela signifiait.

_« Il….il….il…. »_

Brusquement, la sensation s'arrêta. Il ne bougea toujours pas mais était conscient de ce qu'il voyait. Milo devant lui, s'était brutalement reculé, percutant sa moto. La main sur la bouche et les pupilles rétrécies.

« Oh mon dieu… » dit Milo choqué par ce qui venait de se produire.

Paniqué et dégoûté de lui-même d'un tel geste envers le français. Milo enfourcha sa moto sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son casque.

« Pa…pardon….je….je suis désolé !! »

Il n'était plus là, disparaissant à toute allure dans l'obscurité de la nuit, plein fard et…larmes aux yeux. Camus, lui, était immobile.

* * *

Non loin de là, au détour d'une ruelle, un homme habillé de sombre vêtement prit son portable et composa un numéro. Il attendit un instant avant qu'on ne réponde.

« Allo ? »

« Shina »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Argol ? »

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi…. »

Argol leva son appareil devant les yeux, l'objectif brillant comme un funeste présage.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce septième chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je souhaiterais pour cette fois prendre la liberté de vous demander votre avis sur quelque points :

Tout d'abord avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre trop long ?

Le lemon l'était-il également ?

Juste deux petites indications pour me faire une idée. Un avis extérieur est toujours précieux.

Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère vous retrouver au suivant. Bisous à tous.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, eh oui je suis de retour. Je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris, cela est parfaitement impardonnable. De ce fait je souligne avec détermination que je tiens absolument à achever cette histoire et peu importe le temps que cela me prendra. Ainsi, ne vous inquiétez pas si mes absences parfois devaient se retrouver aussi longues que celle-ci, ce ne sera certainement pas dû à un abandon. Malgré tout j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, alors je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres sont de ma création.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : plusieurs

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure (çà c'est encore à confirmer)

Réponse aux reviews :

Lilith : Tout d'abord je te remercie de m'avoir laissé deux reviews, sache que cela m'a beaucoup touché et je suis heureuse que tu sois restée fidèle à mon histoire malgré le temps que je mets entre chaque chapitre. Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, comme je l'ai mis en introduction je ne tiens pas m'arrêter ici, j'achèverais cette histoire je peux te le promettre. Ton analyse du baiser entre Camus et Milo m'a rassuré car je redoutais que cet instant ne soit pas assez fort sentimentalement mais cela à l'air d'être passé donc….Sur ce merci encore et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Andromède333 : Malgré que cela fasse un petit bout de temps maintenant, en effet j'ai passé un agréable Noël et j'espère qu'il en était de même pour toi. Je suis heureuse de constater que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Visiblement tu sembles avoir apprécié chaque partie du chapitre 7, en effet j'ai tenu à faire en sorte de parler d'un peu tout le monde ce qui n'est pas toujours chose facile mais bon….Pour ce qu'il en est de Camus j'ai voulu lui trouver un trauma qu'il aurait eu dans son enfance pour expliquer son comportement au début de l'histoire et, « l'accident » me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors j'en ai profité. A part cela merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions et bonne lecture à toi.

GothicPhantom : Pour commencer, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de n'avoir mis tes impressions avant, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite mais je suis tout de même heureuse que tu aies laissé un mot au précédent chapitre. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. En ce qui concerne la fin de ce chapitre justement, je fais en sorte que chaque suite s'achève sur une ouverture. J'avoue c'est pour laisser un peu les lecteurs sur leur faim ^^, ou du moins j'essaie. J'espère arriver à la hauteur de tes attentes et que les chapitres suivants ne te décevront pas. En attendant en voici un autre, sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt.

Dylvie : Alors alors alors, pour ta review je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle m'a fait sourire au départ ^^. Sache qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 7 t'ait plu à ce point. Je redoutais sincèrement que le chapitre soit trop long ou du moins pas très bien aéré. Ton analyse sur ma manière de traiter les couples m'a agréablement surprise, j'ignorais que certaines personnes pouvaient le voir de cette manière. Au sujet de Milo, je désirais une sorte de tournant, voir même d'électrochoc vois-tu ? Et crois-moi il n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Sinon, sur ces derniers mots j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture à toi.

Eternity : Ah ma fameuse Eternity, ton impatience m'a donné du baume au cœur, merci infiniment pour cela. Je vois que le passage d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo a retenu ton attention, quoique dans un sens ce qu'il s'est passé n'était pas rien non plus. Je voulais faire un petit come back de ce que j'avais écrit au moment où Angelo était intervenu pour « soutenir » Aphrodite au gymnase enfin…çà, s'est fait ! (lol) J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce retard et que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture. Amicalement.

Millenium d'argent : Petite chose avant de commencer : merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions la dernière fois j'ai ainsi pu me faire une idée sur la présentation de mes prochains chapitre. Eh oui je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, tu n'es pas encore débarrassé de moi lol. Alors, tout d'abord, en effet, maintenant Kanon est de retour parmi nous, je ne pouvais décidément pas le laisser à l'écart d'autant plus que j'adore ce personne. Un coup de foudre ? Mmm va savoir lol. La scène avec Shaka et Mü ainsi que celle du baiser furent sûrement pour moi les plus difficiles à mettre sur papier mais visiblement tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié alors tant mieux. Argol et Shina toujours dans la course et crois-moi ils vont encore faire parler d'eux. Sur ces dernières remarques j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Hyoga dC : La personnalité de Milo me tient beaucoup à cœur et comme tu l'as judicieusement remarqué, cela change de ce que la plupart du temps nous pouvons lire dans les autres fics. Attention, je ne critique en rien le travail des auteurs, oh non ce n'est pas du tout moi, j'apprécie même, cela me fait beaucoup rire ce que notre scorpion est parfois capable de faire. Pour une fois je tenais à lui rendre hommage en faisait un parallèle avec son caractère dans l'anime ( et puis, je ne me sens pas très forte pour faire des fics basées sur beaucoup d'humour, je n'y arriverais pas alors…. :p ). Au sujet de Shaka et de Mü, je voulais faire en sorte qu'il y ait un revirement de situation, pour pimenter un peu tout çà et je constate que cela fut une réussite ^^. Mais attention Shina est encore dans les parages et elle n'a encore finit de faire parler d'elle et de ses complices, crois-moi. Sur ce, merci pour tout et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bisous.

Tàri : Tu as relu 10 fois mon histoire !! OoO Tu dois la connaître par cœur désormais lol. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce retard et que cela n'entachera pas ton intérêt pour elle. Sinon, je te remercie pour tes commentaires qui m'on fait très plaisir. Eh oui je sais, je suis un temps soit peu sadique des fois, mes fins ont tendance à ce que je constate à laisser les lecteurs sur leur faim ^^. Je peux aussi voir que tout le chapitre 7 semble t'avoir plu et j'en suis heureuse. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très généreuse avec Camus mais je me devais de trouver une raison à son attitude du début. De plus, Kanon est enfin de retour, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur le banc de touche d'autant plus que je l'adore lol. Un coup de foudre dis-tu ? Va savoir ^^. Sur l'évolution entre Camus et Milo il vrai que ce n'est des plus rapides mais je ferais de mon mieux c'est promis. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Lion no kalista : Toujours là et cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touché et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Ton attachement à mon travail me touche beaucoup et j'espère avoir l'occasion de relire une fois encore de tes impressions. Je te souhaite une très agréable lecture. Bisous.

Para : Les quelques mots que tu m'as laissé pour le chapitre 7 m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. Je te remercie aussi d'avoir répondu à mes interrogations cela ne peux que m'apporter une aide supplémentaire alors merci encore. De plus, comme tu le disais si bien « + ils st long + y a 2 chose den » et cela va de soit. Sur ce bonne lecture à toi en espérant de revoir bientôt. Amicalement.

Kalea-chan : Alors par quoi commencer ? Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions j'ai ainsi pu évaluer certaines petites choses sur mon travail. Il est vrai que le grand amour est quelque chose qui se fait rare, voir même en état de disparition et que quelque coup de gueule serait le bien venu ( tu comprendras pourquoi je dis çà ). De plus pour ce qu'il en ait du lemon, je comprends parfaitement que tu ais sauté de passage, il m'arrive parfois de le faire moi-même donc…et je dois reconnaître que quand je me relis je me dis que j'ai parfois l'esprit mal tourné lol. Pour ce qu'il en est de ta proposition pour devenir ma bêta, cela m'a fait plaisir d'y avoir pensé je t'assure, mais je vais devoir décliner ton offre. Ne prends pas cela mal mais je pense que si je désire progresser je préférais y arriver par mes propres moyens mais je te remercie d'y avoir songer c'est gentil. Sur ce j'espère que cette suite te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Cynan de la lune : Ah je me répète mais c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un mot de ta part, et crois-moi je suis sincère. Je suis soulagée et contente de voir que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu à ce point. Chaque compliment fut pour moi un réel plaisir. C'est exact que ce chapitre fut riche en rebondissement en tout genre et que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si quelque passage étaient parfois difficile à décrire mais bon….Sache que tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture à toi. Bisous.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici et qui m'ont soutenu.

* * *

Le cœur battant, les cheveux vous collant à la peau, des images qui tremblent, partagé entre l'incompréhension et le désir de savoir. Soudain, tout devient plus clair. Les images se répètent, encore et encore, mais vous ne comprenez toujours pas. Des images, toujours les mêmes, un souvenir troublant.

C'est bon, vous vous souvenez, mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cet instant ? Pourquoi votre cœur s'accélère ? Pourquoi cette chaleur ? Pourquoi cette douceur sur vos lèvres ? Pourquoi ?….POURQUOI ?!

Un hurlement dans une chambre sombre. Un homme était assis, la respiration haletante, les draps sur les hanches, ses cheveux lui collant au visage. Agité, il avait les yeux écarquillés. Il soupira en portant ses mains au visage, cachant ses cernes et essuyant la sueur sur son front. Le jeune homme tourna son regard dégagé de ses mèches rebelles vers la fenêtre. Les rideaux filtraient les rayons de l'astre solaire, n'éclairant que faiblement la pièce.

Milo se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, massant une fois de plus ses yeux gorgés de sommeil. Sa nuit fut courte, peuplée de rêves revenant toujours au même souvenir.

De retour à son appartement à toute allure, Milo n'avait pris le temps de sécuriser sa moto qu'il était monté à son studio dans une course effrénée. Il avait claqué la porte d'entrée pour s'engouffrer sous la douche, l'eau froide coulant sur ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pris soin de retirer.

Une heure passa, durant laquelle il était resté assis, les genoux entourés de ses bras et tête rentrée. Quand il en sortit il se déshabilla enfin, délaissa ses habits sur le sol et, enfila un caleçon pour se glisser sous ses draps. Sa nuit hantée par sa fin de soirée avec Camus.

Rejetant les couvertures, Milo s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

* * *

Dans les rues de la ville, Milo marchait sans destination précise. Le regard posé sur le sol, il ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et qui se décalaient pour le laisser passer. Un peu plus tôt et devant une tasse de café, il avait longuement réfléchi aux événements de la veille. En se posant toujours d'innombrables questions sur le geste qu'il avait eu.

« Indescriptible » était le terme qu'il lui venait le plus souvent. Mais Seigneur, Seigneur, il…il l'a embrassait….il a embrassait Camus !! Son cœur battait à chaque fois un peu plus fort à cette pensée. Vouloir absolument oublier cette soirée ne prouvait que davantage qu'il ne cessait d'y songer.

Bien que conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne parvenait pas, étrangement, à regretter son geste. La nuit semblait avoir apaisé son esprit un peu trop tourmenté. Les seules personnes qu'il avait embrassé étaient ses amants, baisers violents, possessifs parfois sauvages mais pas comme celui qu'il avait donné au français. Il se souvenait de ses paroles, du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti, du sourire qu'il lui avait offert et bien évidemment ce qu'il en avait suivit.

Milo en soupira. Camus n'était pas comme les autres. Certes chacun est unique en un sens, mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré une personne qui lui ressemblait un temps soit peu. Ses gestes, son aisance, son maintient, son esprit,…c'était…quelqu'un de fascinant. Il lui leur aura fallu du temps pour l'approcher, le connaître mais il était effrayé à présent…effrayé d'avoir tout gâché. Ce constat lui lacérait le cœur, comme pris dans un étau. C'était une douleur comme il y avait plus de plus désagréable en fait.

Ne voulant pas ruminer davantage, il s'était habillé pour sortir, peut-être qu'un peu d'air pourra l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

De retour au présent, Milo pensait toujours sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il entendit des voix de femmes s'élever non loin de lui. Il releva son regard pour voir un attroupement devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Arrivé à hauteur de celui-ci, il s'approcha pour voir de quoi il en était.

Décorée de rose et de rouge, une chocolaterie offrait des promotions pour des assortiments que la gente féminine semblait visiblement apprécier. Jour des amoureux, la Saint Valentin amenait une ambiance particulière, les couples paraissaient plus nombreux dans les rues, les restaurants plus remplis…Milo eut un sourire en pensant à Aiolia qui avait dû offrir son présent à Marine.

Présent ?! Milo reprit sa marche en sortant son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Il composa un numéro et tout en marchant attendit que l'interlocuteur lui réponde.

« Oui allô ? »

« Aphro c'est moi »

« Salut Milo çà va ? »

« Oui merci. Alors cette Saint Valentin ? »

« Mer-vei-lleuse, encore mieux que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. Angie a été un vrai petit ange, petit déjeuner au lit, cadeaux, chocol… »

Milo pouvait entendre quelque éclats de voix, comme un bruit de fond. Il sourit, Angelo bien que faisant grosse brute à l'extérieur pouvait s'avérer être quelqu'un de fidèle et d'aimant, ne voulant certainement pas trop ternire son image d'italien puissant et viril était sans doute embarrassé que son amant dévoile une partie sensible de sa personnalité.

« Excuse-moi Milo, où en étions-nous ? »

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

« Un service ? »

« Plus un conseil en fait. »

« Je t'écoute. » dit Aphrodite attentif.

« Voilà…euh….comment dire……disons que…j'ai mis un ami…dans l'embarras et,… je souhaiterais me faire pardonner…mais…enfin…je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. » dit Milo qui avait des difficultés à trouver les mots justes.

Aphrodite resta silencieux quelque seconde avant de reprendre.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir quelque chose? »

« C'est ce à quoi je venais de penser et c'est pourquoi je t'appelle, tu me semblais être la personne la mieux placée pour me conseiller. »

« Tu connais ses goûts ? » demanda Aphrodite.

« Euh….non pas vraiment….non » dit Milo dépité et d'une voix faible.

Le suédois se rendit compte du changement de timbre chez son camarade.

« Ecoute Milo » commença Aphrodite d'une voix douce. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ce que je sais c'est que quoique tu fasses , je suis sûr que tu feras les choses bien. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable Milo alors quoique tu es fait je suis certain que ton ami t'a déjà pardonné. »

Les paroles d'Aphrodite apaisait le cœur de Milo qu'il sentait devenir plus léger. Il avait toujours eu une écoute attentive pour tous ses amis et c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez son camarade.

« C'est vrai quoi » continua Aphrodite avec gaieté et une petite pointe de taquinerie « Camus n'est pas si rancunier. »

« Ouais c'est vrai….que …QUOI ?? » s'exclama Milo.

« Eh bien alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ? » dit Aphrodite amusé.

« Mais….mais comment tu…. » dit le grec déstabilisé.

« J'ai deviné que tu parlais de lui ? » le coupa le suédois. « Voyons Milo, j'suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Hier soir on était au resto, tu rentrais seul avec Camus et ce matin tu m'appelles. La sélection était vite faite. Eh le coup de « l'ami », quand même t'aurais pu trouver autre chose. » ajouta t-il pour le charrier.

« Ça aurais pu se passer il y a plus longtemps. » rétorqua Milo pour se défendre.

« Tu m'en aurais parlé avant. » rétorqua Aphrodite en souriant.

« Mouais » dit Milo avec une moue que le suédois imaginait parfaitement, le faisant sourire davantage.

« Ecoute, attends juste un instant et je te dis çà »

Milo n'eut le temps de répliquer quoique se soit qu'il entendit de nouveaux éclats de voix comme une conversation entre un groupe de personne. Il attendit alors patiemment que son ami reprenne la discussion.

« D'après des sources sûres, Camus serait passionné pour tout ce qui est attrait à la littérature du 18eme siècle, livre philosophique….et à l'écrire aussi. »

« En effet, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, et qui dois-je remercier pour ces précieux renseignements ? »

« Les sources sont faites pour rester secrètes. » répondit Aphrodite sous un ton malicieux.

« Je vois….Merci Aphro çà devrai bien m'aider. »

« Mais je t'en prie. »

« A bientôt et remercie tes informateurs pour moi. »

« Entendu, au revoir Milo. »

Le jeune grec raccrocha alors qu'il pouvait percevoir les murs de son immeuble. Il remonta pour enfiler sa combinaison, redescendît et démarra sa moto pour partir en direction du centre ville.

* * *

Avant cela sur une terrasse située tout près de la plage, quatre personnes étaient attablées, l'une d'entre elles discutant au téléphone.

« Entendu, au revoir Milo » dit Aphrodite en raccrochant.

« Alors ? » demanda Angelo.

« Eh bien, il dit que ça devrait l'aider. Ah d'ailleurs il tenait à te remercier. » dit Aphrodite en se tournant vers l'une des deux autres personnes.

« C'est normal » répondit-elle.

« Bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, j'ai senti que Milo n'était pas à l'aise ; j'ai peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave entre Camus et lui. » ajouta Aphrodite soucieux pour son ami.

« Ne t'en fais pas Aphrodite » dit Shaka. « Milo est quelqu'un d'intelligent, je suis sûr qu'il parviendra à régler son problème tout seul. De même…je trouve que Camus et lui s'entendent trop bien pour que cela détériore leur relation. » ajouta t-il posément.

« Tu semble sûr de toi. » intervint Mü.

« Disons que malgré que je ne le connaisse pas aussi bien que vous deux…» dit Shaka en fixant Angelo et Aphrodite. «…Je doute fort qu'il soit le genre de personne à blesser volontairement les autres. Et puis…je lui suis reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait pour Camus, il est parvenu à accomplir en seulement quelque mois que ce que je n'ai réussi à faire en plus d'un an. Je lui fais confiance, Camus est entre de bonne main à présent. » ajouta t-il et dont les paroles respiraient toute la confiance qu'il accordait au jeune grec.

Les autres acquiescèrent en souriant ayant eux aussi remarqués les liens particuliers qui liaient les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la librairie du centre commercial, Milo, concentré, prit son temps pour choisir le livre qui pourrait correspondre aux goûts du français. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les côtes des ouvrages. Son attention se focalisa sur l'un d'entre eux à la couverture sombre qu'il retira délicatement du rayonnage.

Milo le retourna, lut le titre puis le résumé, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Il fit son choix et commença à se diriger vers les caisses.

Cependant, il s'arrêta brusquement quelque mètres plus loin et, regarda le livre une fois encore. Il fronça les sourcils…En tant qu'homme il avait lui aussi sa fierté et voulait sortir de ce dilemme sans l'aide de quiconque. C'est pourquoi il revint sur ses pas pour remettre l'ouvrage à sa place. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la seule raison, il souhaitait sincèrement s'excuser auprès de Camus ou du moins faire en sorte que son regard sur lui ne change pas. Alors, s'il devait lui offrir quelque chose en guise de pardon, alors autant que son choix vienne de lui-même. Il sortit donc du magasin.

Une heure s'écoula sans qu'il n'ait trouvé quoique se soit, en passant aussi bien par les parfums, les vêtements et bibelots en tout genre. Il longeait des vitrines éclairées de néons et de spots quand il stoppa sa marche devant une bijouterie. Il fixa intensément les étalages pour…sourire enfin.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Milo quitta le centre commercial, un paquet doré en main. Il alla rejoindre sa moto pour partir en direction du nord de la ville.

Une fois arrivé, Milo coupa le contact, laissant ses souvenirs de la veille resurgir. C'était là ; devant cet immeuble, sous la lueur des réverbères qu'il l'avait fait. Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Camus et de ce que cela impliquait pour ce dernier. Il s'était ouvert à lui, certainement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Milo l'avait vu renaître ce soir là et cette confiance, venant de Camus n'en était que plus précieuse. Se fut à cet instant que le masque était tombé, dévoilant un homme d'une beauté qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Suite à cela, il…il….Milo n'aurait pu l'expliquer par des mots, son corps avait bougé de par sa propre volonté. Ses mains encadrant le nouveau visage du français, ses paupières se fermant et leur lèvres…s'unissant.

Leur douceur, Milo s'en souvenait à présent, c'était comme une gourmandise dont on savourait la saveur. La chaleur revenant un peu plus chaque jour, la fraîcheur des lèvres de Camus l'avait électrisé…délicieusement. C'était….c'était la première fois qu'il avait embrassé comme çà. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du français avec délicatesse et respect comme pour ne pas briser un objet inestimable.

Il avait senti à cet instant une profonde chaleur monter en lui, cela avait été bref mais…intense, puissant, comme un tourbillon de sensations exquises, du bien-être, de la volupté, de la quiétude, du plaisir, du bonheur, de l'am…

Milo écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer énergiquement la tête. Il porta une main à sa bouche avant de la laisser glisser sur son front. Des picotements aux joues, Milo se sentit se perdre dans la tempête qu'avait remplacé son cœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ça ne me ressemble pas… ». Involontairement il revit le visage que Camus avait eu la veille, accentuant davantage son rougissement.

Il sentit son cœur battre avec force dans poitrine. Jamais encore il n'avait eu de pareilles sensations auparavant ; en séance d'entraînement son rythme vasculaire était bien évidemment élevé mais pas à ce point. Milo leva les yeux sur les fenêtres du studio de Camus.

_« Allez vieux t'es pas là pour penser. »_

Milo se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, alors qu'il était devant les escaliers du hall, l'expression du français avant qu'il ne se soit enfui lui revint soudainement en mémoire. L'avait-il choqué ? Dégoûté ? Cette idée en un instant lui arracha le peu de courage qu'il avait eu pour venir jusqu'ici. Le baiser était encore bien trop « frais » pour qu'il affronte le regard de Camus. Il ne supporterait pas d'y voir une once de mépris chez celui qu'il s'était promit de protéger de tout.

Sur ce, Milo se retourna. Cependant, il eut une idée ; à faute de ne pouvoir lui remettre son présent en personne il décida de s'approcher du mur à sa gauche où était suspendu les boîtes aux lettres. Il glissa alors avec prudence le paquet dans l'ouverture de l'une d'entre elles, espérant qu'il répare les fautes qu'il ait pu causer.

Il repartit sur sa moto, l'esprit un peu apaisé mais le cœur non moins tourmenté.

* * *

Une rue plus loin, quelqu'un revenait d'une petite supérette, d'un pas lent et les bras chargés de vivre. La tête baissée, il paressait plongé dans une profonde réflexion…En effet, Camus n'avait pu trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit, les événements avec Milo l'ayant profondément bouleversé.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Camus souffrait du « syndrome du survivant », ou du moins c'était ce que lui avait dit le psychologue qui s'était occupé de lui après l'accident. Depuis ce soir funeste, il n'avait cessé de culpabiliser, pensant toujours que le décès de sa mère était ni plus ni moins de sa faute. Ainsi, il s'était détaché des autres en se forgeant une forteresse autour du cœur. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela se reproduise, il ne le supporterait pas. Les gens voyaient son attitude comme de l'arrogance ou de l'antipathie, mais ce n'était qu'une manière de plus de protéger les autres, de se protéger.

L'année dernière, il avait fait la connaissance de Shaka. Sa présence lui avait permis de ne pas trop dépérir davantage, de tenir avec ce poids qui le rongeait depuis près de onze ans. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez et, avait bien évidemment remarqué tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour lui, c'était une personne qui gardera toujours une place à part dans son cœur.

Cette année,….ce n'est que cette année qu'il fit la rencontre de Milo. Sans véritablement l'admettre à l'indou, il avait eu au départ quelque doute sur la sincérité du jeune grec. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons n'était plus à refaire. Certes Camus n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un maître dans le jeu de la séduction mais il n'était pas moins observateur, et les regards qui se posaient sur Milo étaient suffisamment compréhensibles.

Autrefois, personne ne se serait permis de l'aborder comme il l'avait fait, oh non qu'il n'ait agit avec tact cette soirée là à son travail, mais disons que beaucoup de gens s'étaient découragés en peu de temps. Mais pas Milo. Il ne pourrait dire quelles étaient les raisons qui avait poussé le jeune homme à venir à lui mais le temps avait fait ses preuves. Milo était quelqu'un de loyal, sensible et jovial. Il avait su par sa patience et sa vitalité à lui faire découvrir des choses nouvelles, et par miracle à faire fuir ses cauchemars ne serait-ce qu'un moment en sa compagnie.

Il ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour Milo, un sentiment qu'il n'avait à sa connaissance jamais ressentit. C'était ce sentiment qui lui avait permit de lui accorder sa confiance et à lui dévoiler des choses que peu de personnes connaissait. Il s'était dévoilé à lui, sa personnalité, ses faiblesses, sa sensibilité….Il était enfin lui-même, sans peur, comme il l'avait montré la veille.

Le cœur de Camus accéléra. Cette soirée fut un tournant important dans la vie du français. Depuis la mort de sa mère, c'était la toute première fois qu'il avait fait preuve de courage et ainsi dévoilé son véritable visage à quelqu'un. Il avait été angoissé au début mais Milo avait fait s'envoler ses derniers doutes pour finalement dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'était senti…bien…non même plus que cela, paisible…tout simplement…heureux.

Se fut à cet instant que çà s'est produit. Il avait eut la sensation que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, comme une impression, un pressentiment mais en cela, quelque chose de merveilleusement agréable. Ainsi, il avait sentit Milo se rapprocher mais pas assez rapidement pour prendre conscience qu'il avait encadré son visage de ses mains et, de même pour voir celui de Milo se rapprocher du sien. Et là il les avait senti…les lèvres du grec s'étaient posées sur les siennes comme une caresse. Il n'avait plus bougé, pas de dégoût, juste de la surprise. Quand elle partit, une douce chaleur l'avait envahi pas celle que lui avait procuré sa mère quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, non elle était d'une autre nature. Le contact avait été bref mais…agréable.

Camus rougit violemment. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour ouvrir grands ses yeux. A force de se remémorer tout çà il n'avait réalisé quelque chose qui pour lui avait de l'importance mais en soit qu'il…qu'il ne regrettait pas.

_« C'était…c'était mon premier. » _

Il n'eut le temps de se pencher davantage sur ce constat car il arriva devant son immeuble. Camus entra dans le hall et sortit son trousseau de clé. En passant devant les boîtes à lettre il décida de voir s'il n'avait pas reçu du courrier. Dans le cliquetis provoqué par l'entrechoque des clés, Camus ouvrit sa boîte à lettre. Un amas de publicité et de magazine y était entassé. Malgré le peu de place qu'il avait dans les bras il enleva le tout en une seule fois. Alors qu'il la refermait, quelque chose tomba au sol. Alerté par le bruit, Camus s'accroupit pour ramasser l'objet. Surpris, il l'attrapa pour l'observer de plus près. C'était un paquet rectangulaire emballé dans un papier doré et garnit d'un fin ruban vert. Mais ce qui l'intriguait davantage fut la lettre à son nom qui l'accompagnait.

Curieux, Camus monta à son appartement. Une fois les aliments rangés, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il fixa le paquet sous tous les angles avant de retirer l'emballage avec soin. Celui-ci cachait une boite noire au touché velours et dont les inscriptions au centre semblaient être le nom d'une marque. Camus l'ouvrit avec précaution et, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait une chaîne en or et dont l'éclat et la finesse décrivait toute sa valeur. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui interloqué le plus le français. La chaîne bien évidemment en elle-même était magnifique mais ce qui l'habillé l'était bien davantage. Un médaillon en or également et rectangulaire accompagné la chaîne ; le signe du verseau inscrit dessus. Camus ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, certes dans sa jeunesse il avait eu droit à beaucoup de cadeaux aussi inestimables les uns que le autres mais celui-ci le touchait par sa légèreté et sa simplicité. Toutefois, il se permit de détourner un instant son regard pour lire la lettre qui se trouvait avec le collier.

A l'aide d'un couteau il l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille blanche qu'il déplia. Il l'a lu avec attention.

_Camus,_

_Je ne saurais par quoi commencer, car cela ferait bien trop de chose pour une si petite lettre. La confiance que tu m'as accordé m'a beaucoup touché, bien plus que tu ne puisse l'imaginer. Il est vrai que mon comportement n'a jamais étét des plus irréprochables et j'ai souvent mérité toutes ces rumeurs qui ont circulé à mon sujet. _

_Je veux être honnête avec toi car tu es aussi une personne à qui je tiens Camus. Te souviens-tu quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à la rentrée ? Malgré que cela n'ait duré qu'un instant j'ai été ému parce que j'ai lu en toi : du refoulement et, beaucoup de tristesse. J'en ais pris conscience désormais. Au début, je ne recherchais ton attention que pour mieux t'approcher et te séduire, car tu étais le premier hormis mes amis à n'avoir témoigné aucune attirance envers moi._

_Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prévu de te revoir sur ton lieu de travail ou encore en cours d'art, je peux te le promettre. Ensuite, au fil du temps, j'ai appris à te connaître et à oublier ce pourquoi je faisais tout çà. Tu es certainement la personne en qui je peux avoir une totale confiance, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches._

_Ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne pourrais te l'expliquer car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je sais parfaitement que cette excuse est loin d'être valable mais si mon comportement t'as froissé, j'en suis vraiment désolé, sincèrement. Cela n'est rien mais accepte si tu le souhaite ce cadeaux en gage de pardon. Si tu venais à le refuser, je comprendrais tout à fait._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Milo _

Camus resta silencieux un long moment. Il avait été loin d'imaginer que Milo était le destinataire de ce bijoux. Sa lettre bien que courte et formulée simplement l'avait beaucoup ému, Milo avait été sincère avec lui et certainement que cela n'avait pas dû être facile. Il semblait sincèrement préoccupé par ce qu'il pensait de lui après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et au fond cela le réjouissait de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

Il caressa le médaillon du bout des doigts et, dirigea son regard vers ce qui ressemblait à une planche en bois recouverte d'un drap et appuyé contre le mur du salon.

Camus esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Dans un amphithéâtre de l'université, le professeur autorisa quelque minutes de pause aux étudiants avant de commencer la deuxième heure de cours, le temps pour d'autre d'aller chercher un café ou une canette, et d'autre pour faire une « petite pause cancer ».

Alors que la pause venait tout juste de commencer, un jeune homme entra dans l'amphithéâtre. Il ne faisait guère partie de cette section mais personne ne le remarqua au vue du nombre d'élève et du fait qu'il était fréquent que des étudiants d'autre filière viennent dans d'autre cours que les leurs. Il fixa d'ailleurs ceux-ci du regard avant de croiser celui de la personne qu'il recherchait, aucun geste, s'était inutile, ils se comprenaient sans cela. Il sortit.

Au second rang, les discussions aller bon train entre les différents petits groupes d'élèves. Lors de l'une d'entre elles, une des jeunes filles tourna la tête un petit moment sans rien dire, fixant la porte d'entrée de l'amphithéâtre.

« Qu'en penses-tu Shina ? » demanda Marine.

« Oh euh pardon, tu disais ? » réagit Shina.

« Toi t'étais dans la lune » la taquina Miho.

« Ouais » répondit l'italienne. « J'ai un peu chaud ici je vais sortir un moment puis je reviens. » répondit Shina.

« Ok » dit Miho.

Shina sortit alors de l'amphi, sa canette à la main et, par la porte qui menait à l'extérieure.

« Je crois que je vais aussi aller m'acheter une cannette. Est-ce que tu en veux une aussi Miho ? »

« Pepsi pour moi s'il-te-plaît. »

« Entendu. »

Marine sortit alors par la porte qu'avait emprunté Shina pour ensuite rentrer dans le bâtiment principale. Quelque instants plus tard, elle revint avec deux cannettes en main. Elle alla rejoindre la japonaise.

« Alors tu disais que tu avais des choses pour moi ? »

Marine arrêta son geste alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son amie.

« Comme promis. Tu dois bien savoir depuis le temps que je respecte toujours mes engagements. »

La jeune japonaise par contre ne semblait pas connaître l'autre personne si l'on pouvait en juger par son froncement de sourcil.

« Ouais, bon dépêche-toi j'ai cours dans cinq minutes. »

« Du calme ma belle je suis sûre que çà va t'intéresser. »

Par le ton qu'avait employé Shina, Marine la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse et, pas très « nette » selon elle. Malgré qu'elles soient très bonnes amies, Marine a toujours su que Shina traînait la plupart de son temps libre avec des personnes, disons, de pas très bonnes fréquentations. Elles n'en ont jamais parlé, peut être par sécurité ou par respect de la vie privée de l'autre. Marine malgré tout cette fois-ci ressentit un étrange pressentiment, son instinct ne l'ayant jamais trompé elle décida de le suivre une fois encore. Elle longea le mur.

Laissant dépasser légèrement sa tête, elle pouvait apercevoir non loin d'elle le dos de sa camarade ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme brun qui sortait une enveloppe de son pantalon.

« Encore des photos ? » demanda Shina en se saisissant de l'enveloppe.

Argol attendit la réaction de la jeune femme, car ses derniers clichés étaient bien évidemment plus pertinents que les premiers qu'il avait développé pour elle. La réaction se fit pas attendre. Shina sortit les tirages de l'enveloppe, les fixant chacun intensément. Ses cheveux cachant son regard. Se fut bien ce que craignait Argol, Shina…….ne fit rien….absolument rien. Et c'était bien pire encore.

« Je vois » dit Shina d'une voix blanche.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Marine frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Shina réagir de cette manière. De nature impulsive elle aurait d'ordinaire hurlé, fracassé tout ce qui avait été à sa porté si quelque chose l'aurait énervé un temps soit peu. Shina avait un tempérament de feu, si quelque chose l'ennuyait elle s'en débarrassait, elle ne tolérait aucun obstacle, aucune faille.

Mais là, rien….c'était effrayant…….vraiment effrayant.

Il eut un bruit. Marine sursauta mais pas assez pour que l'on remarque sa présence. Shina venait d'écraser sa cannette entre ses doigts.

« Je crois que je vais devoir changer mes plans. » ajouta t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Je pense que Camus à besoin d'une pe-ti-te leçon. » continua t-elle sur le même ton.

Shina se retourna pour rentrer en cours. Marine ayant peur d'être repérée entra rapidement dans l'amphithéâtre.

« Le distributeur ne marchait pas ? » demanda Miho.

« Si si » dit Marine en tendant une cannette à son amie. « Je suis allée au toilette. _Cette histoire ne me plaît pas du tout. Que vient faire Camus là-dedans ? Shina qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ?…_ »

« Shina ? » l'interpella Argol.

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Au sujet de Camus, j'aurais autre chose pour toi. » dit Argol avec détachement.

L'italienne ne répondit pas, ses mèches cachant toujours ses pupilles verdâtres.

« Il serait inscrit pour l'exposition qui a lieu dans ton université. Mais j'ai aussi réussi à récolter des informations sur lui… »

« …. »

« Sur son passé. »

* * *

Le 26 février, seule une poignée d'étudiants était présente à l'Université polytechnique. En effet, pour couvrir tous les frais et gérer les finances de l'établissement, une fois par an des membres hauts-placés de la mairie, des entreprises secondaires de celle-ci ainsi que le public viennent s'assurer du niveau de l'université. Chaque spécialité devront alors exposer leurs travaux pour montrer leur progrès.

Bien que les compétitions sportives avaient toujours remporté un grand succès il en est bien davantage pour l'exposition organisée au rechaussez de tous les bâtiments du complexe. Ce jour était entièrement consacré à l'installation des sculptures et peintures des étudiants.

Dans l'un de ces interminables couloirs , Camus discutait avec d'autre étudiant de la disposition des œuvres. Lorsque tout fut mis au point entre eux chacun retourna à la tâche qui leur avait été confié. Camus quand à lui retourna avant de repartir au travail à l'endroit qui avait été choisi pour la sienne. Le français était satisfait du lieu où été disposé son travail, mis selon lui bien en évidence pour que chacun puisse en profiter.

On ne pouvait néanmoins distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Accroché au mur, un tableau de taille plus que raisonnable était recouvert un drap blanc pour le protéger de toute poussière et luminosité. Camus sourit satisfait de son travail en espérant qu'il plaise aux membres de l'administration.

Il repartit alors vers d'autre étalages où l'on avait besoin de ses services, une chaîne brillante à son cou.

* * *

Dissimulé derrière un d'un pilonne en béton, quelqu'un s'avança du tableau devant lequel Camus s'était arrêté. A peine fut elle devant qu'elle retira le drap d'un geste brusque.

Shina écarquilla les yeux, les laissant parcourir chaque recoin de la toile. Au fur et à mesure de son inspection, ses doigts serrèrent le bout de tissu à en déchirer les fibres. Ses jointures devinrent rapidement blanchâtres, son corps tremblait légèrement. Une colère sourde monta en elle, ses pupilles se rétrécirent tel celles du plus terrible des fauves.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » s'éleva une voix.

L'italienne se reprit rapidement mais ne répondit cependant pas à la question de l'étudiant qui l'avait perturbé. Elle se contenta de se retourner vers lui.

« Tu ne fais pas partie des membres de l'équipe de l'exposition. » remarqua le jeune homme.

Shina continua de le fixer avant de lui répondre.

« Non, mais je me suis portée volontaire pour aider les autres à installer le matériel » dit-elle dans un timbre tout à fait détendu.

« Hmm hmm. » répondit l'étudiant mais qui cependant paraissait convaincu. « Bon alors dans ce cas, mais il est interdit de toucher aux œuvres avant l'ouverture, alors remet la protection avant de partir s'il te plaît. » ajouta t-il en parlant du drap.

« Oui c'est ce que j'allais faire, elle était par terre quand je suis passée. » mentit l'italienne.

L'étudiant ne fit aucun commentaire et partit. Shina quand à elle, ne voulant paraître suspecte remit le tissu sur la toile et s'éloigna.

_« Crétin »_

Une fois sortit de l'établissement, elle passa un coup de fil de son portable à l'abris des regards.

« Allô ? »

« C'est moi.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Les plans ont changé.»

« Comment çà ?! » dit l'interlocuteur visiblement irrité.

« Un imprévu. » mentit Shina.

« C'est-à-dire ?! » s'impatienta le jeune homme.

« Çà t'avancerais à rien de le savoir. » dit Shina d'une voix blanche.

« … »

« Ecoute-moi bien, toi et les gars devez vous attendre à intervenir plus tôt que prévu. Alors tenez-vous prêt à n'importe quel moment.»

« Comment fait-on alors ? »

« Je t'appellerais comme convenu. »

« Très bien. » répondit-il simplement.

« J'te rappelle. »

« Ouais c'est çà, à plus. »

« Au revoir Rune. »

Shina s'éloigna, sa colère ne demandant qu'à être apaisée…

* * *

La nuit tomba sur la capitale illuminée par les quelques réverbères longeant les ruelles. L'université était redevenue silencieuse avant les portes ouvertes qui auront lieu le lendemain. Néanmoins, si nous prêtons davantage attention à ce qui se déroulait entre les murs de l'établissement nous pourrions distinguer une porte sous laquelle de la lumière était visible. Quelqu'un visiblement était encore présent à l'infirmerie.

Radamanthe était son bureau, certainement entrain de remplir le peu de paperasse qu'il lui restait.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? »

Le médecin soupira silencieusement, il leva son regard pour fixer la personne assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il lui demandait, pour toujours donner la même réponse qu'il y a un quart d'heure.

« Presque. »

Il se replongea alors dans ses documents et comme il lui avait dit, peu de temps après il ferma son classeur, signe qu'il avait terminé.

« Tu as l'air exténué.» dit le jeune homme.

« Un peu oui, c'était une période difficile. Avec les portes ouvertes de demain, les étudiants sont un peu sur les nerfs, alors on stresse, on ne réfléchit pas et on se blesse par inadvertance.»

« J'aurais peut-être dû venir un autre jour. » dit l'homme avec une pointe de regret.

« Non tu as bien fait au contraire, être là m'a fait beaucoup de bien. » contredit Radamanthe.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, un silence agréable même.

« Kanon ? »

L'interpellé releva son regard pour le plonger dans celui doré du médecin.

« Oui ? »

« Pour ton frère, je…j'aimerai bien le rencontrer. » hésita Radamanthe.

Kanon était soufflé par cette demande qu'il n'attendait pas. Il en resta silencieux quelque seconde d'ailleurs.

« Je vois » dit l'anglais en prenant son classeur.

Il se leva, tournant le dos à Kanon pour ranger le classeur sur une étagère. La réponse de Radamanthe avait fait revenir le grec à la réalité de part son timbre de voix qui avait sonné avec un semblant de déception, voir même de tristesse contenu. Ainsi, Kanon se leva, contourna le bureau pour se retrouver derrière le médecin. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

« Chéri…excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te peiner. » dit Kanon d'une voix douce.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Radamanthe en pressant légèrement un des bras du grec avec l'une de ses mains.

« Si çà l'est, c'est juste que…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises çà. J'ai été surpris c'est tout. Je t'assure. » dit Kanon en resserrant doucement son étreinte.

« Alors tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question ?! »

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, savourant la chaleur de l'autre.

« J'aime ces moments là. » dit Radamanthe.

« Moi aussi. » dit Kanon. « J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te serrer comme çà dans mes bras dehors, dans la rue, dans le parc… »

« Je sais, arrête tu te fais du mal, et puis j'ai accepté tout çà alors ne culpabilise pas. »

« C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver, je sais que toi aussi tu aimerais çà. » dit Kanon.

« Oui…c'est vrai. Mais si cela peut te permettre d'être sûr de toi, et de te mettre en confiance pour l'avenir alors cela ne me gêne pas. »

En effet, Kanon par son physique avait toujours attiré bon nombre de prétendant aussi bien hommes que femmes. Il avait si l'on peut dire, les mêmes traits de caractère que Milo, la même vie sexuelle aussi à quelque détails près et, se sont ces ressemblances qui ont fait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Il eut beaucoup d'aventures d'un soir, certaines ont peut-être duré plus longtemps que d'autre et bien que mature il se laissait entraîner dans des relations qui finissaient souvent mal. Très mal même. Kanon pouvait paraître plus sensible qu'il ne le montrait, et cette succession d'aventures sans lendemain le plongea petit à petit dans la déprime.

Son jumeau s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, le voyant se détériorer jour après jour. Mais surtout son état se répercutait parfois sur son travail et heureusement pas assez pour se faire licencier, il était un trop bon élément pour çà. Il eut une période plus « calme » ce qui lui avait permit de se remettre physiquement de tout çà.

Un jour, alors qu'il était partit à l'hôpital pour un examen, se fut Radamanthe qui se chargea de lui. Cela faisait deux ans à présent, Radamanthe n'avait pas encore été transféré à l'université. Il avait était captivé par son professionnalisme, sa carrure, sa personnalité…tout en lui semblait l'attiré inexorablement, et se fut réciproque. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous en-dehors de leur travail, apprenant à se connaître, leurs sentiments grandissant un peu plus à chaque pour finalement sortir ensemble.

Néanmoins, et malgré qu'il connaissait parfaitement Radamanthe, Kanon ne voulait prendre aucun risque de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu ou du moins que se soit lui qui gâche leur relation. De plus, depuis cette période, Saga avait tendance à, disons, « se renseigner » sur les personnes qu'il fréquentait un peu trop intimement. Ne voulant donc pas qu'il apprenne tout de suite sa relation avec Radamanthe, ils ne montraient jamais leur affection en public, de peur qu'une connaissance les voit et en parle à son frère.

Toutefois, il avait prit sa décision il y a peu de temps et avait demandé à son amant si il désirait rencontrer son frère. C'était un peu comme un tournant, une manière de montrer qu'il tenait profondément à lui et aussi pour dans un sens officialiser leur relation. Radamanthe à tout de même voulu réfléchir par précaution au cas où Kanon aurait voulu changer d'avis, mais ne l'ayant pas fait, il avait donné sa réponse ce soir. N'ayant vu Kanon réagir il avait alors pensé qu'il s'était rétracté et que son silence décrivait l'appréhension qu'il avait à lui faire rencontrer son jumeau, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je t'aime. » dit Kanon dans un souffle.

« Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. » dit Radamanthe avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

Kanon relâcha sa prise pour retourner s'asseoir. Il fixa le dos de son amant qui rangait les derniers dossiers. Toujours en blouse blanche, Radamanthe sentait le regard de Kanon glisser sur lui, c'était grisant une telle sensation, à lui faire frissonner son corps entier.

« Docteur.»

Radamanthe suspendit son geste. Ce ton,…il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement et il sentit un courant électrique lui fouetter les reins. La chaleur monta à une vitesse fulgurante. Il sourit en se retournant lentement….très…très lentement.

« Oui ? » dit le médecin d'une voix qu'il ne semblait plus être la sienne.

Il fixa son amant toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Kanon le regardait avec un regard langoureux et brûlant de désir, ses yeux à demi-fermés pour accentuer davantage le jeu qu'il avait commencé. Il était à présent avachi sur son siége, le coude sur l'accoudoir gauche, sa main soutenant sa tête et les jambes vicieusement écartées.

« J'ai mal docteur. » dit-il d'une voix suave.

Radamanthe se laissa piéger dans le jeu de son amant, sentant le désir monter un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Où çà, dites-moi ? »

« …..Partout .»

Kanon passa sa main libre sous sa chemise au niveau des boutons qu'il n'avait pas attaché, se caressant sensuellement son torse. Radamanthe sentit son pantalon se faire trop petit devant un tel érotisme, sa frustration de ne pouvoir se jeter littéralement sur son amant accentua davantage son désir.

« Déshabillez-vous. » dit-il en le fixant toujours avec passion et, en s'appuyant devant lui contre son bureau. « Je vais vous examiner…»

« C'est que je suis plutôt…. »

« Timide ? » le coupa Radamanthe. « Voyons je suis médecin, vous n'avez rien à craindre… »

L'anglais se rapprocha lentement de Kanon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Radamanthe se pencha sur lui à l'aide des accoudoirs, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du grec.

« Ou alors…laissez moi vous aider. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Kanon lui attrapa la nuque pour un baiser fougueux et passionné. Leur langues entamèrent un ballet remplit d'amour malgré leur voracité. Elles se touchèrent, s'enroulèrent, se dominant chacune leur tour. Pendant que leur bouches étaient occupées à se retrouver, Radamanthe en profita pour ouvrir la chemise de son amour avec rapidité et précision, caressant au passage le torse halé du grec. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement contenu par leur baiser qui semblait interminable.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux amants entendirent le bruit de la fermeture éclair que leur lèvres se réparèrent. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis, Radamanthe partit à la découverte du cou gracile de Kanon qui gémit une fois encore. Cependant, Kanon vit son amant, trop excité pour attendre davantage, s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux attendant la douce torture.

La consultation pouvait commencer…

* * *

Une nouvelle journée débutait pour les étudiants de l'Université d'Athènes. En raison des portes ouvertes aucun cours n'était assuré de la journée, permettant aux élèves de profiter pleinement de ce qui était exposé. Beaucoup de monde était déjà présent dans l'enceinte des bâtiments et tout particulièrement aux rechaussées. Pour rehausser un peu l'esprit de compétition des étudiants et également pour faire venir le maximum de personne, un concours fut organisé pour élire la meilleure œuvre, une première dans l'histoire de la faculté.

Milo faisait partie des premiers à être arrivés tôt dans la matinée. Il avait été convenu avec le reste du groupe qu'ils se retrouveraient lors de la déclaration du nom du vainqueur. En attendant, Milo avait eut le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait été exposé aux premiers étages, désirant garder l'exposition pour la fin. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en regardant avec admiration chaque oeuvre que ses yeux rencontraient, Milo regarda sa montre, il ne restait plus qu'une demie-heure avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses compagnons. Il continua alors son chemin tranquillement jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre B.

Mais alors qu'il y parvenait il distingua un attroupement non loin de lui. De nombreuses personnes semblaient contempler l'un des tableaux accroché au mur. Visiblement cette toile attiraient bien des regards et commentaires s'il en jugeait par les exclamations de voix qu'il pouvaient percevoir de là où il se trouvait. Tout cette agitation piqua la curiosité du jeune grec qui s'approcha du groupe.

A l'aide de coup de coude discret, Milo avança doucement entre les personnes. Une fois parvenu à ses fins, il n'eut plus qu'à lever les yeux………….

Ce qu'il vit…était….mon Dieu….s'était………..magnifique…. Non, ce mot serait encore bien trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Cette toile….elle représentait…l'océan, l'horizon à perte de vue. Le mariage des couleurs était tout bonnement incomparable, à croire que nous pouvions la toucher du bout des doigts, que nous pouvions sentir la brise légère dans nos cheveux, l'odeur d'écume nous chatouillant délicieusement les narines, le sable chaud sous nos pieds. Cette peinture, c'était la liberté sous le soleil couchant, la quiétude et le bonheur simple.

Milo ne pouvaient détacher son regard de cette œuvre, il n'entendait plus les gens autour de lui, ni la personne à ses côtés qui en parlait sérieusement au téléphone.

Néanmoins, quelque chose capta davantage son attention, ce détail prenait presque le quart du tableau. Un homme au premier rang contemplait l'océan, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il était de dos, les cheveux volants. Mais ce qui stupéfiait le jeune grec fut sur quoi cet homme était appuyé. C'était…une moto…..une moto noire qu'il reconnu au premier instant. Par ce constat il n'eut aucun mal à connaître l'identité du jeune homme sur la toile, il avait nul besoin de lire la signature du peintre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, une puissante chaleur monta en lui, de la lave semblait couler dans ses veines.

Milo était heureux...

* * *

Dans l'une des salles du deuxième étage, Camus contemplait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il ne désirait pas savoir comment les gens réagiraient devant son travail. Pour lui, la peinture était tel le cinéma, les parfums et la nourriture, tout était une question de goût alors il ne serait pas étonné d'entendre une multitude de commentaire divers sur sa peinture. De plus la foule n'était décidément pas ce qu'il préférait.

_« Milo l'a peut-être déjà vu. »_

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait été inscrit pour cette exposition et il devait bien reconnaître qu'au départ l'inspiration lui avait fait horriblement défaut. Se fut après ce fameux soir après qu'il ait parlé de son passé à Milo que l'idée lui était venu. Il ne regretta d'ailleurs jamais son choix . Il sourit en serrant doucement son médaillon caché sous sa chemise, en espérant que le jeune grec ait vu son travail. Camus rougit violemment, ce collier lui rappelant toujours ce qui s'était passé avec le jeune grec le 13 au soir. Il porta inconsciemment ses doigts à ses lèvres comme…pour…y retrouver des traces.

Camus revint subitement à la réalité, il ne pouvait pas rester ici alors il rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emmenait avec lui. En rangeant son sac, il y tomba sur une enveloppe.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le français la retourna dans tous les sens. Aucun nom inscrit dessus. Il se décida tout de même à l'ouvrir. C'était une lettre tapait à l'ordinateur qui lui était bien adressée. Il commença sa lecture.

Camus devint rapidement livide, pâle comme un mort il lut la lettre avec peine jusqu'à la fin, ses pupilles se dilatant et ses doigts tremblant sur le papier. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il détacha son regard des lettres imprimées pour le reporter sur l'enveloppe. Il la prit pour en sortir autre chose.

Camus tomba au sol, assis, et le regard vibrant de terreur.

* * *

« Hey Milo ! » s'exclama Aiolia

« Salut les gars. » dit Milo en s'approchant du groupe. « Ah Shura tu as pu te libérer tout compte fait ? »

« Oui j'ai fini plus tôt que je le pensais, et fait attention Angie le programme qu'on a mis en place le professeur et moi est corsé. Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. » Dit Shura avec un clin d'œil pour le rital.

« Mais oui, mais oui .»

« J'avais peur d'arriver en retard, ils n'ont toujours pas donné les résultats ? » demanda Milo. « Je me suis attardé plus longtemps que je le croyais. »

« Non rassure-toi. » dit Shaka. « Je pense d'ailleurs que le jury a pris un peu de retard, les délibérations ont peut-être posé problème. »

« Faut avouer que les étudiants se sont surpassés cette année. » commença Aphrodite. « Ah, au fait ! Vous avez-vu le tableau qui est juste à côté de l'amphi ? »

« Oui, il était vraiment très réussi. » commenta Mü.

« Je l'ai vu aussi, très beau tableau c'est vrai. L'université est décidément pleine de talent cachés.» ajouta Angelo.

« J'aurai aimé savoir qui l'avait peint. Juste par curiosité… » ajouta rapidement Aphrodite pour son amant.

« Vous ne le savez pas ?! » s'exclama Shaka.

Tout le petit monde se tourna alors vers l'indou, surprit par sa réaction. Ils se regardèrent tous un moment, espérant éventuellement trouver une réponse mais…. ils reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur le blond.

« Nan » répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Shaka en soupira , dépité par le comportement de ses amis. Il ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage d'un air désappointé. Ses nouveaux compagnons ne cesseront décidément jamais de le surprendre. En même temps…c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez eux.

« Voyons, c'est Camus enfin.» dévoila enfin l'indou. « Il y avait sa signature sur la toile. » continua Shaka avec tout de même un sourire amusé.

L'information arriva vite aux cerveaux de chacun.

« HEEIINN ?! » s'écria en premier Aphrodite. « Tu plaisante dis ??!! »

« C'est vrai que j'ai pas eu idée de regarder la signature. Sur ce coup là, j'ai été nul. Camus est vraiment doué, faudra que je le félicite. » dit Shura avec un peu plus de calme.

« Eh bien si j'avais su. » dit Angelo « Décidément ce type m'étonnera toujours. C'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu le français. »

« Angie !! » s'exclama Aphrodite.

« Quoi ?? C'est vrai. » rétorqua l'italien…………………« Bon d'accord, pardon. » s'excusa t-il devant le regard de son amour.

« J'ignorais que Camus savait aussi bien peindre. J'aimerais le féliciter également. » dit Mü en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa moitié.

« Et toi Milo, tu ne dis rien, tu devrais être le plus surpris de nous tous pourtant ! A moins bien sûr que tu ne le savais depuis le début ? » dit Aphrodite en se tournant vers le grec qui était resté silencieux.

Milo un instant de sa rêverie pour répondre à son camarade.

« Euh…oui…on peut dire çà. »

« Pas étonnant d'un autre côté. » remarqua le suédois. « Alors ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Eh bien je… »

« Voilà le directeur… » dit Shura.

Le jeune grec n'a donc pu finir sa phrase car comme l'avait annoncé Shura, Mr Shion Athlantis accompagné des membres du jury venait d'entrer dans l'amphithéâtre. Tous s'était tu, le directeur prit place derrière le micro.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bonjour à tous. Je suis Mr Athlantis, le directeur de cette université et je vous remercie d'être venu si nombreux à l'occasion de ces portes ouvertes annuelles. Chaque année, nos étudiants ont fait preuve d'assiduité, de sérieux, de rigueur et d'investissement pour cette journée qui a toujours fait honneur à notre établissement. C'est pourquoi encore cette année, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que grâce à leur efforts les membres du conseil de l'administration apporteront encore une fois leur soutien financier pour améliorer au mieux les conditions de travails des étudiants et du personnel. »

Tous ceux présents dans l'amphithéâtre applaudirent devant cette déclaration. Cette contribution permettra aussi bien à grandir l'université qui accueillait chaque année de plus en plus d'élèves. Ces derniers pouvaient se féliciter, car ceci ne fut réalisable que par leurs propres travails, la récompense n'en était que plus agréable.

« Mais assez bavardé, je ne vous ferais pas languir plus longtemps alors je vais laisser la place au président du jury qui va annoncer le nom du vainqueur de notre concours. »

Personne ne fut surpris de voir s'approcher Mr Libra, assistant du directeur et du personnel étudiant.

« Bonjour, cette année fut riche en surprise pour tous les membres de notre jury. Nous remercions les étudiants pour la qualité du travail qu'ils ont fournit, chaque sculpture, chaque peinture ont été travaillé avec soin pour donner un résultat de précision et de qualité. Il fut alors difficile pour nous de déterminer qui méritait le titre de vainqueur. »

L'assistance se tu alors que Mr Libra ouvrait délicatement une enveloppe. Il en sortit une petite feuille blanche.

« Notre gagnant est…. »

Nouveau silence….

« Mr De la Valée, de troisième année filière langue et littérature française pour son tableau « Liberté ». »

Tous applaudirent alors le vainqueur, mais certainement ceux qui furent les plus ravis étaient bien évidemment le petit groupe qui était heureux pour leur compagnon.

« Est-ce que Mr De la Vallée est ici ? » demanda Mr Libra.

Les gens regardèrent autour deux pour avoir la chance de voir le visage du gagnant, son tableau ayant apparemment conquis la majorité.

« Mr De la Vallée ? » demanda une fois encore Mr Libra.

Les personnes présentes commencèrent à discuter entre elles sur l'absence du jeune homme.

« Bon sang, mais il est où ? C'est pas normal, il devrait être là, surtout si c'est lui qui gagne. » dit Angelo au bout d'un moment.

« Mon oncle n'a visiblement pas l'air dans savoir plus que nous. » dit Mü qui avait vu son oncle discuter avec les membres du jury.

La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Celui-ci vint aux côtés de Dhoko, lui communiquant discrètement quelque chose avant de repartir.

« On vient tout juste de m'informer que Mr De la Valée s'est retiré de notre concours…pas conséquent nous déclarons vainqueur l'œuvre qui nous avions placé en seconde position. »

Des exclamations se levèrent dans l'amphithéâtre.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! » s'écria Angelo.

« Venant de Camus c'est assez bizarre, çà ne lui ressemble pas. » remarqua Shaka.

« Si c'est toi qui le dit alors çà ne peut qu'être vrai. » intervint Aphrodite. « Et toi Milo qu'est-ce que t'en pen……Milo ? » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son voisin.

Mais Milo n'était déjà plus là.

* * *

Dans l'un des couloirs du bâtiment A, Milo courait dans les escaliers, il était essoufflé mais la douleur à la poitrine ne lui faisait rien. Il s'était rendu au stade, au restaurant universitaire….tous les lieux possibles et inimaginables où Camus aurait pu se trouver. Il aurait éventuellement pu être rentré chez lui mais il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ouvrit une autre porte…toujours rien.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ce n'est pas toi…. »_

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, il ne l'avait pas non plus vu dans les autres amphis. Alors qu'il atteignait un nouvel étage, il courut encore plus vite.

« Hey ! »

Un jeune homme était devant une salle, les bras chargés de matériel, il ne le connaissait pas très bien mais, il était aux cours d'UE libre arts.

« Oui ? Ah salut Milo.»

« Salut….est-ce que….est-ce que tu aurais…vu Camus…par hasard ? » demanda Milo en reprenant un peu son souffle.

« Camus ? Euh…Si, tôt ce matin mais pas depuis désolé. Tu es allé voir à la salle d'Art ? »

« _Bon sang mais quel idiot_…Merci » dit Milo en s'éloignant.

Milo se donna une gifle mentale, dans la précipitation il n'avait songé une seule fois à la salle d'Art plastique. C'est dans les moments de panique ou de stress que les éléments les plus évidents nous échappe ; mais malgré tout Milo s'en voulait de n'y avoir pensé en premier. Il changea alors de bâtiment et par l'escalier central accéda rapidement au deuxième étage. Malgré la distance, il pouvait distinguer une porte ouverte. Il y arriva.

Appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée, la respiration sifflante, Milo reprit une fois encore son souffle. Quelque instants après alors que sa respiration était revenue un temps soit peu à la normal, il releva la tête. Face à lui….Il était là.

De dos, le soleil couchant faisait varier la couleur océane de ses cheveux, Camus n'avait pas bougé. Malgré les bruits de pas, malgré le bruit du souffle de Milo, il ne s'était pas retourné. Milo lui s'était rapproché, lentement.

« Camus ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Milo commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Cette attitude…il sentait comme…comme quelque chose de…différent. Mais se voilant la face, il continua à parler comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai vu ton tableau…très réussit…vraiment. Tu es plus doué que je me l'étais imaginé. » dit Milo sur un ton amicale. « Félicitation ».

Toujours rien, Camus n'avait pas bougé un muscle.

« Les autres se font du soucis. On n'te voyait pas à la cérémonie. D'ailleurs…c'est toi qui avait gagné. » continua Milo sur le même ton.

Cette fois-ci Camus avait légèrement tourné sa tête, certes pas assez pour le voir de profil mais cela encouragea Milo.

« Pourquoi as-tu renoncé au concours ? C'est étrange venant de toi... »

Il eut un silence.

« Et comment aurai-je dû réagir ? »

Milo ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait ressentit une sensation bizarre lui traverser le corps. Presque comme un courant d'air froid.

« Eh bien…euh…en fait…. »

« En fait…tu n'en sais rien. »

Camus se retourna, il avait parlé d'une voix tranchante tout en restant parfaitement calme. Milo en resta figé sur place. Jamais Camus ne lui avait parlé comme il venait de le faire. Ce n'était pas le Camus qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, celui qu'il connaissait était plus sensible que cela. Non, c'était pas lui.

« Tu n'en sais rien parce que tu ne me connais pas. » dit Camus sèchement.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je te connais…ou du moins assez pour savoir quelle genre de personne tu es. »

« Oh je t'en pris, tu ne crois même pas un mot de ce que tu dis. » rétorqua Camus.

« Mais…Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » dit Milo en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne me touche pas !! »

Camus avait hurlé ses mots en giflant bruyamment la main de Milo.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Ni même de m'approcher ! » dit Camus d'une voix glaciale qui paralysa Milo.

« Je…Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? » répéta Milo.

« Il y a que j'en ai assez de tout çà….Je t'ai rencontré et ma vie est devenu un vrai…un vrai bordel ! Si tu n'étais pas rentré dans ma vie j'aurais été plus épanoui. Par ta faute, je suis devenu le genre de personne que je voulais surtout pas devenir. »

« Mais……Et ces moments ? Ces sorties ? Cette soirée où tu m'as parlé de ta mère ? Et… »

« De simple moments de faiblesse…. » le coupa Camus. « Des instants que je regrettais certainement toute ma vie. J'ai failli…oui j'ai failli rentrer dans ton jeu…à me laisser séduire pendant un instant à ce que l'on appel l'amour, ou l'amitié. Les sentiments sont une faiblesse Milo…à en avoir trop eu j'en ai causé la perte de ma mère. »

« Arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es plus le même. » dit Milo estomaqué en s'approchant.

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS !! »

Milo stoppa ses mouvements. Le Camus qu'il avait devant lui, il ne pouvait y croire, ce n'était pas son Camus. Chaque mot venant de lui était un coup de poignard dans son cœur et dans son âme. Alors il regretterait ? Il regretterait vraiment ne serait-ce que de l'avoir connu ?….Milo sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Est-ce qu'il n'était bon car faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimait ? La seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais eu tant envie de protéger était en train de le piétiner, de lui cracher sa haine en pleine figure. Il se sentait partir.

« Je…enfin…je…je n'comprends pas….qu'est-ce que je t'ais fais ? » demanda Milo désespéré.

« C'est pourtant simple à comprendre non ?! Je ne veux plus te voir Milo ; plus jamais tu m'entends !! Rien que de te voir cela me rappelle mon erreur. Tu veux que je te dise…depuis que tu m'as…que tu m'as…Raagh tu me dégoûte Milo, des gens comme toi ne mérite que mon mépris. Tu me répugnes ! »

« Mais…et le tableau ? Je croyais que…. »

« Que s'était comme accepter tes excuses ? Mon dieu Milo, si j'ai accepté de l'exposer s'était uniquement parce que je mettais inscrit à cette exposition. Je l'avais fini mais par la suite je regrettais de t'avoir choisi comme modèle. Je l'ai peut-être emmené à la faculté par pure respect envers les organisateurs mais je ne pouvais plus ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui. Alors quand j'ai appris que j'avais gagné je me suis immédiatement retiré. Je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir remporté la victoire grâce à toi. Tu peux même le prendre si il te plaît, je n'en veux plus. »

Milo avait les yeux grands ouverts, des gouttes salés perlant au coin des yeux. Camus à cet instant venait non seulement de rompre ce qui les unissait, mais aussi d'insulter tout simplement……..ce qu'il était.

« Va-t'en. » dit Camus en détournant son regard, comme si sa simple vue lui était insupportable.

Il n'en supporta pas davantage. Son cœur se brisa, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait plus jamais le guérir. Son âme hurlait sa peine, son cœur saignait à n'en plus finir. Milo recula de deux pas avant de s'enfuir en courant, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage déformé par la douleur.

Il prit sa moto sans un regard en arrière.

Mais…..pourtant un seul regard aurait suffi…..Milo n'avait pas vu la main de Camus serrer son pantalon, il n'avait pas vu avant de s'enfuir le tremblement des lèvres de Camus, ni les soubresauts de son corps, ni son regard qui brillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil, ni Camus tomber à terre les mains sur son visage humide…étouffant ses gémissements de douleur….

Non….il n'avait rien vu….

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce huitième chapitre.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ??

PS : je précise que j'ai emprunté une ou deux phrases du manga « Junjou romantica » ( petite panne d'inspiration, et aide précieuse lol ).


	9. Chapitre 9

_Oui ! Oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas il est là et bien là !(rire) Voici enfin le neuvième chapitre qui malheureusement a pris – une fois encore, et oui une fois n'est pas coutume – beaucoup de retard. Je renouvelle mes excuses auprès de vous tous mais j'espère toutefois que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Néanmoins, je me vois dans le regret de vous dire que nous arrivons bientôt au terme de cette histoire, mais je ne saurais vous dire si ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier ou s'il restera encore deux chapitres avant la fin. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là alors sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. _

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres sont de ma création.

**Rating **: T

**Couple** : plusieurs

**Genre** : Romance, yaoi, lemon, aventure

Réponse aux reviews :

Andromède333 : Je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre 8 t'ai plu d'autant plus que l'idée du collier et du tableau. En vérité, j'avais déjà érigé un plan de travail avec la chronologie des événements de l'histoire, mais parfois il m'arrivait de modifier certaines choses, je me devais alors de relier chaque faits par une discussion ou autre chose. C'est ainsi que me sont venus l'idée de ces deux objets, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi si cette toile existait je me ferais un plaisir de la contempler également ^^. Pour ce qu'il en est de Shina je crois que nous partageons le même point de vue et le fait que tu déteste son comportement me montre bien que mon travail a porté ses fruits et j'en suis heureuse. Milo et Camus se sont quittés sur de mauvais termes. Je t'invite à lire ce chapitre pour découvrir la suite des événements. Merci pour ta fidélité et bonne lecture à toi.

Renn : Je te remercie tout d'abord de m'avoir laissé une review, en effet dans ton commentaire tu spécifiais que ta famille t'attendais alors je te remercie une fois encore d'avoir prit de ton temps pour me laisser tes impressions. Je serais franche en te disant que j'ai rougi sous l'avalanche de compliment que tu m'as si gentiment donné. Je suis contente de voir que mon travail te plaise à ce point là et j'espère continuer à te satisfaire. En ce qui concerne les fautes, malheureusement je crois bien que cette malédiction me poursuivra toute ma vie ^^. Il a en vérité des règles de pluriel ou de conjugaison surtout que je ne maîtrise plus très bien et Monsieur google ne parvient pas toujours à me renseigner comme je le désirais ( pas gentil lol). Enfin, j'espère que cela ne ternira pas trop l'image que tu as de l'histoire. Merci encore pour tes compliments. Amicalement.

Tàri : Je vois que cette question de la mystérieuse lettre te préoccupes beaucoup mais ne t'en fais pas tu auras les réponses à tes questions plus vite que tu ne le crois. Tes impressions sur le chapitre 8 m'ont fait très plaisir et je t'en remercie énormément. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas des plus tendres avec notre jeune couple mais que veux-tu je voulais mettre un peu de piquant dans leur vie. Et puis, cela peut paraître étrange mais j'apprécie beaucoup les passages dans les animes ou mangas dans lesquels les héros sont blessés ou encore confrontés à des situations difficiles, ils font ressortir leur vulnérabilité et montrent la partie sensible de leur être. Du moins cela reste mon avis personnel. Les interrogations que tu te poses sur Camus et Milo sont compréhensives d'autant plus que chacun arrive à un tournant de leur vie mais ne t'en fais tu auras bientôt tes réponses. Merci pour tes gentils compliments et je te souhaite une agréable lecture à toi. Bisous.

Millenium d'argent : Je suis heureuse de constater que le chapitre 8 t'ai plu, d'autant plus que tu avais pris le soin de décrire en quelque mots les étapes principales de ce chapitre. Il est vrai que j'ai voulu que Camus et Milo se penchent davantage sur leurs sentiments dès la départ pour tu puisses, ainsi que les autres lecteurs, faire un point sur ce que ressentait chaque personnage. Ce ne fut pas une des parties les plus simples du chapitres et je suis contente qu'il t'ai ému. Shina et compagnie n'ont malheureusement pas finit de faire souffrir notre jeune couple et Marine ne restera pas sur la touche nous aurons encore l'occasion de la revoir. Du côté de Kanon et Radamanthe, j'ai absolument tenu à les introduire dans l'histoire et, je serais sincère en disant que depuis la saga Hadés il soit devenu l'un de mes couples fétiches ^^. Je te remercie infiniment pour ta fidélité et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te satisfera. Gros bisous.

Hyoga dC : Wouah je te remercie tout d'abord pour la longue review que tu m'as laissé sur le chapitre précédent cela m'a beaucoup touché soit en sûre. Tes envies de meurtres vis à vis de Shina m'ont fait rire et je comprends parfaitement la rancœur que tu éprouves pour cette charmante demoiselle ^^. Je suis ravie que de ton point de vue je parviennes à faire ressortir le caractère, je dirais, « original » de Camus, moi qui suis très axée sur les sentiments j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire passer pour un homme dégoulinant de beaux sentiments ^^. Sinon, pour en venir à Milo, si sa personnalité te plaît alors soit rassurée je pense que je lui accorderais la même dans toutes mes histoires futures si tu venais à en lire lol. En effet, je ne parviens pas très bien à faire de l'humour que certain pourrait qualifier de « fin », alors je m'abstiendrais de lui donner un caractère de petit enfant gâté même si je trouve que beaucoup d'auteurs y parviennent et que j'apprécie leurs travails. Enfin, tout comme beaucoup d'autre, tu te questionnes sur la suite des événements mais je resterai énigmatique en disant que les réponses arriveront bientôt ( oui je sais je suis sadique ^^ ). Sur ce je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

Eternity : Toujours là, je te remercie pour ta fidélité et pour la gentillesse que tu m'apportes dans tes commentaires. En effet, tes impressions m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère rester à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de mon travail à venir. Je suis heureuse d'être parvenue à te faire ressentir les sentiments de Camus et Milo, leurs scènes n'étaient pas des plus simples et continueront je crois jusqu'au bout à me donner du fil à retordre ^^. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, mon retard est, je sais, très excessif mais je te promets de terminer cette histoire. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à mes couples et à leurs aventures et votre soutien me pousse à continuer alors oui je l'achèverais cette histoire soit en certaine. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait de nombreuses scènes que tu désirais lire mais je resterai muette comme bonne auteure sadique que je suis en te disant que les réponses arriveront bientôt lol. Gros bisous et bonne lecture à toi.

Lilith : Ah ma chère lilith et sa tronçonneuse infernale lol, je ne t'avais pas oublié et je me doutais bien que la fin du précédent chapitre attiserai quelques pulsions lol. Je tenais d'abord à te dire que ta fidélité me touche beaucoup et que je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Je suis d'accord avec toi lorsque tu écris que le chapitre était des plus moroses, je n'ai pas été très tendres avec notre couple mais que veux-tu la vie n'est pas toujours comme un long fleuve tranquille. Décidément, cette histoire de lettre semble perturber bien du monde je trouve, mais pas de favoritisme désolée lol. Eh oui, je demeurais l'auteure sadique dont j'ai fait la réputation et je te dirais que les réponses à tes interrogations viendront dans peu de temps. Allez, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture. Bisous.

Murza : En effet, il me semblait bien ne pas t'avoir encore eu comme revieweuse alors je te souhaite la bienvenue. Tout d'abord tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoique se soit. Au départ, je lisais de nombreuses fics sur ce site sans laisser aucun commentaire, avec tout ce que j'entendais sur Internet j'osais peu y laisser une trace écrite, ou autre chose. Et puis un jour j'ai commencé comme revieweuse anonyme puis ensuite j'ai créé mon compte au bout d'un certain bout de temps ( wouah quelle montée en grade lol ^^). Tout cela pour dire que ce n'est pas grave du tout, mais je te remercie tout de même d'avoir pris le temps pour me laisser tes impressions c'est gentil à toi. De même, tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis ravie que mon travail te plaise à ce point et ne t'en fais surtout pas je ne tiens pas à arrêter en aussi bon chemin. Merci encore et très bonne lecture à toi.

Grandier : Attends, Attends, Attends, Attends, ai-je bien lu ? Tu as lu mon histoire du début jusqu'ici en une seule fois ?! Wouah merci infiniment cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. En effet, comme tu l'écris si bien la fin du chapitre 8 n'était pas des plus joyeuses, et je dois bien reconnaître que je martyrise méchamment notre jeune couple. Mais bon, et comme tu l'as également dit, je vous ai réservé quelques petites choses encore et j'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur de tes attentes. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et te remercie encore pour ta review. ( Juste une petite question : te serais-tu inspirée de André Grandier de « Lady Oscar » pour choisir ton surnom ? Je reconnais que cela m'a toujours intrigué ^^ )

Sami-saka : Tout d'abord je tenais à te remercier pour les reviews que tu m'as envoyé cela m'a fait énormément plaisir. En effet, elles ont prouvé ton attachement à mon histoire et cela me touche beaucoup tout comme les compliments que tu m'as gentiment laissé. Tu rejoins de nombreux lecteurs en disant que tu prétends haïr Shina et cela me rassure toujours de voir que l'image que je lui ai donné soit parfaitement bien passée. Autre chose, Camus et Milo est ton couple préféré ? Alors on devrait bien s'entendre lol ( même si je reconnais avoir de forts penchants pour certains autres ^^' ( Kanon et Radamanthe par exemple…)). Je suis ravie de constater que la situation de notre jeune couple t'ai ému, c'est un couple des plus particuliers où deux personnalités bien contradictoires se rencontrent alors il est parfois difficile de conserver leur personnalité tout en les ouvrant à l'amour. Sur ce je te remercie encore du fond du cœur pour tes encouragement et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.

Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien.

* * *

Drapé dans un tissu écru, allongé et le soleil le réveillant avec peine, Milo avait eu encore plus de mal à dormir que la nuit précédente. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, les traits tirés, il se redressa malaisément. Il resta assit un moment, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit.

Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours qu'il ne dormait presque plus, ne mangeait presque rien. Quand ses cours étaient finis il rentrait directement chez lui pour s'allonger, se distraire au mieux, buvant une bière de temps en temps. Il étudiait comme un forcené prétextant mille et une raisons à ses compagnons pour ne pas sortir, il lisait, veillait jusqu'à tard le soir. Juste faire illusion, et ne penser à rien…Mais ce à quoi il ne désirait songer le jour, la nuit lui rappelait toujours….

_« Tu as toujours était là pour moi. »_

Une petite voix résonnait dans sa tête le torturant un peu plus chaque jour. Milo fixa le vide dans sa chambre faiblement éclairée, son esprit s'ouvrant à des souvenirs douloureux.

_« Tu ne me connais pas. »_

Il revoyait défiler des images sous ses yeux revivant toujours avec intensité des instants joyeux pour basculer aussitôt vers un univers martelant son cœur déjà meurtri.

_« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Milo, généreux et attentionné. »_

Chaque fois que le sommeil l'emportait ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, toujours plus déchirantes et déstabilisantes ; comme s'il revivait ses souvenirs une seconde fois.

_« Ne me touche pas !! »_

Milo se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Le dos courbé, les épaules rentrées, le Milo jovial et vivant n'était plus, laissant place à un autre lui-même. Une personnalité qui ne lui convenait pas, un être fatigué, maussade, détruit presque…

_« Merci Milo. »_

Milo mit brutalement ses mains sur sa tête comme si une migraine venait subitement de le foudroyer. Serrant ses doigts à lui en arracher les cheveux, Milo tremblait de douleur, semblant vouloir faire fuir ces sombres pensées qui vinrent l'assaillir. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, tel un enfant apeuré désireux de se protéger de tout. Il tremblait toujours, ses épaules prises de spasmes violents lui donnèrent un air misérable. Milo laissa échapper un gémissement.

_« Tu me dégoûtes. »_

Une nouvelle plainte franchit les lèvres tremblantes du jeune homme. A bout de force, las de cette douleur qui ne semblait vouloir s'apaiser, Milo s'allongea toujours recroquevillé.

Ces trois dernières nuits ont été un véritable supplice pour lui, les paroles de Camus revenant le hanter quand il se laissait aller au sommeil. Il était perdu, confus dans ses propres jugements. Que croire ? Il ne le savait pas. Que faire ? Encore moins. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre le français et lui paraissait si illusoire, si lointain à présent. Toutefois, un minime, un infime espoir survivait encore. Malgré la douleur d'avoir été bafoué, rejeté, humilié par cet être qui lui était devenu si précieux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'effacer de sa vie en un aussi lapse de temps.

Mais…mon Dieu….ce que çà lui faisait mal….

_« Tu me répugnes !__ »_

Milo agrippa encore plus fortement ses cheveux. Les souffrances, la fatigue, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec le tumulte qui envahissait son esprit. Bien tragique dirait-on en voyant ce jeune homme qui pour la première de sa vie ressentait la perte d'un pair.

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent davantage les rideaux de la chambre, éclairant un peu plus la pièce. On ne peut rien effacer, les souvenirs sont toujours là, ravivant les plus profondes blessures. Milo eut un soubresaut plus violent, ses membres tremblèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent à lui faire mal. Milo pleurait…..une fois encore……

Et le réveil sonna….

* * *

Même scénario, mais pas les mêmes acteurs. Dans une chambre à coucher aux couleurs néanmoins plus ternes, au mobilier plus simple, un autre jeune homme n'était parvenu à dormir également. Allongé cependant, il fixait silencieusement le plafond, ses pupilles brillants dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Sa respiration était légèrement sifflante et il ne bougeait pas.

Camus était resté ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, sans se mouvoir, sans parler, réfléchissant seulement à ses derniers actes.

_« Si tu n'étais pas rentré dans ma vie j'aurais été plus épanoui. »_

Il avait essayé…sincérement..de reprendre sa vie, son quotidien d'autrefois, ses habitudes, ses passe-temps pour oublier…oublier simplement.

_« Des instants que je regretterai certainement toute ma vie. »_

Le silence avait été son compagnon durant de longues années. Ses proches s'en étaient inquiétés même. Etait-ce le choc ? L'accident ? Serait-il devenu muet ? Cela aurait été certainement plus simplement pour lui à l'époque, mais malgré leur inquiétude ils étaient loin de toute vérité. Il avait perdu sa mère, sa source de chaleur et de réconfort alors, pour protéger ceux qui lui restaient, il voulait étouffer son égoïsme infantile, que chacune de ses paroles ne deviennent source de problèmes pour eux.

Au fond, ce ne lui fut pas si terrible que cela. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de réservé, d'introverti, cacher un temps soit peu plus ses émotions ne représentait donc pas quelque chose d'insupportable. Il grandi alors dans la solitude.

_« Je ne veux plus te voir. »_

Camus se tourna, se mettant sur son flanc.

_« Tu me dégoûtes Milo. »_

Il ferma violemment ses yeux en serrant le drap contre sa poitrine.

_« Tu me répugnes ! »_

Un tremblement imperceptible fit remuer ses mains. Il serait impossible de décrire le trouble qui habitait le français, bien trop insaisissable ou bien…trop incommensurable pour l'exprimer par de simples mots. Trois jours, trois jours qu'il tentait d'oublier les horreurs qu'il avait osé prononcer, effacer ce visage son esprit…

Camus trembla légèrement en relevant doucement son visage. Ses pupilles brillèrent plus intensément par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il frotta ses yeux avec rage avant de les porter sur sa table de chevet. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur l'un de ses coudes pour saisir ce qu'il avait poser sur le meuble. Il fixa l'objet silencieusement. Son regard se fit brusquement glacial, ses mains froissèrent le papier.

« Saleté !! »

Camus jeta l'enveloppe au sol, une sourde colère faisait vibrer ses pupilles. C'est tout son corps cette fois-ci qui se mit à frissonner, contenant difficilement la tempête qui venait de renaître. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, remémorant une fois encore ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire.

Délaissant sur le parquet la source de tout son malheur.

* * *

Dans le garage souterrain de son immeuble, Milo mit son casque pour partir à la faculté. Une fois sa chemise dans le coffre et les clefs sur le contact il roula à vive allure pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Il parcourait le même trajet depuis le début de sa licence, il était désormais en mesure de savoir combien de temps il lui prendrait et comment anticiper chaque contre-temps.

Il s'arrêta à un carrefour et attendit que la signalisation lui accorde le droit de passage. Ce croisement étant très fréquenté, l'attente pouvait facilement durer une ou deux minutes au maximum. Un pied à terre, Milo réfléchit. Décidément cette funeste soirée ne cessera donc jamais de le perturber, c'est à peine s'il pouvait petit-déjeuner sans y songer. A croire que chaque gestuel, chaque élément lui rappelait…enfin….

Milo soupira dans son casque. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce changement brutal de comportement chez le français, lui qui semblait sur le point de s'ouvrir définitivement à tous voilà que tout s'envolait en un coup de vent. Car bien que Camus se soit montré plus démonstratif avec lui, il en était moins sûr avec les autres. Quoique vu ce qu'il s'est passé il doute que cela se reproduise.

Son moral était décidément bien bas.

_« Des gens comme toi ne méritent que mon mépris. »_

Milo serra davantage ses doigts sur les manettes de frein. Il ne saurait dire si le fait d'avoir brisé leur relation lui fit plus de mal que de l'avoir insulté de part ses préférences sexuelles. Tout était si confus. S'il cela le dérangeait autant pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi être resté avec nous aussi longtemps ? Avec lui tout bonnement ?…Que de question et bien peu de réponse, qui plongèrent Milo dans une incompréhension la plus totale qui soit.

Il continua sa route pour arriver quelque minutes après devant l'université polytechnique. Milo gara ensuite sa moto, prit sa chemise et entra dans le hall du bâtiment A.

De nombreux étudiants attendaient déjà devant les quelques amphithéâtres du rez-de-chaussée mais en cela pas assez pour faire effet de masse et gêner les quelques passants. Milo se rendit alors vers l'amphi où il devait rejoindre ses compagnons. Il passa à travers un petit groupe d'étudiant mais un mauvais geste de sa part fit tomber sa chemise qui laissa échapper des feuilles de son trieur.

« Çà commence bien. » grommela Milo entre ses dents.

Il se baissa donc pour ramasser ses cours. Toujours accroupis il rangea ses feuilles dans les étuis prévus pour chaque matière. Une fois terminé il se redressa pour reprendre sa marche.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

D'une démarche légère et élancée, sa chevelure se balançant au grès de ses pas ; Camus s'avança dans sa direction mais, regardant le sol, il n'avait remarqué sa présence. Néanmoins voulant également passer entre les étudiants qui patientaient devant l'amphithéâtre, il leva son regard.

Milo contrôla un nouveau frisson. Le regard du français n'avait plus de similitude aucune avec celui qui l'avait fixé la dernière fois. Une pupille noir entouré d'un lac gelé, se fut la première image que Milo se fit. Les yeux du français ne lui rappelait que trop bien ceux qu'il avait rencontré en début d'année. Lugubre à vous glacer sur place. Description simple mais pourtant bien réelle des faits.

Camus, lui, ne s'était que partiellement arrêté, plus exactement il ralentit sa marche. Son regard limpide plongé dans celui tumultueux du grec. Ses pupilles semblèrent changer imperceptiblement de couleur pour balancer vers des nuances plus profondes, plus sombres aussi. Milo réprima d'un geste de recul.

Il ne sut que faire, quoi dire à présent, il n'aurait jamais songé le revoir aussi vite après leur « échange ». Camus se rapprocha davantage, son regard n'ayant toujours pas quitté le sien. On aurait plus y lire une véritable tempête.

Milo reprit un peu de contenance devant le jeune homme qui continuait de s'avancer. Il prit une décision face à cela. Il ne voulait pas changer, les propos de Camus ont certes été tranchants, ceux-ci l'ayant énormément blessé mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face et changer de comportement pour autant.

D'un effort qu'il lui demanda plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, Milo leva la main. Il enserra le tissu de son pantalon de l'autre pour ne pas céder et en étirant les commissures de ses lèvres offrit un sourire qu'il voulait accueillant mais, qui vu de l'extérieur montrait peu d'assurance malgré son control. Camus était devant lui.

« Bonjour Ca… »

Sa voix se tut, plus aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. D'un pas dangereusement lent, sa chevelure flottant dans son dos, Camus…passa près de lui…sans un regard. Milo en ouvrit faiblement la bouche. Camus continua son chemin sans se préoccuper du jeune homme près duquel il venait de passer, tel un parfait étranger.

Milo, toujours main levée, avait perdu son sourire, sa main sur son jean s'était soudainement desserrée pour tomber nonchalante le long de son corps, sa chemise tombant au sol une seconde fois. Il baissa le regard, ses mèches de cheveux cachant ses yeux écarquillés.

_« Je ne veux plus te voir . »_

Milo abaissa son autre main.

* * *

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, qui en distance n'était pas si extraordinaire que l'on pourrait le penser, notre petit groupe d'amis discutait tranquillement devant les portes de leur amphi.

« Ah bin il était temps qu'il arrive. Encore cinq minutes et il était en retard. » dit Aiolia en indiquant du doigt le rassemblement d'étudiant.

Tous se tournèrent pour en effet constater que Milo venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment, non pressé certes, mais présent tout de même. Le petit groupe sourit. A cet instant tous virent Milo ramasser les affaires qu'il avait accidentellement fait tomber à terre. Puis vint le moment où Camus rejoignit leur ami.

« Mais c'est qu'ils se quittent plus ma parole ! » dit Aphrodite sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Il va finir par nous le monopoliser, j'vous l'avais dit. » intervint Angelo sous le même ton.

« Ah ah t'exagère Angie tu… »

Aiolia ne finit pas sa phrase, fixant toujours les deux jeunes hommes. Intrigués et inquiets par l'expression peinte sur le visage du grec, tous se tournèrent une fois de plus vers où ils avaient aperçu leurs compagnons. Un silence s'installa subitement.

« Vous…vous avez bien vu…ce que j'ai vu ?! » dit Aiolia d'une voix neutre mais non moins surpris.

« Euh je crois que oui….enfin..je crois.» répondit Aphrodite peu sûr de lui. « On est loin faut dire, j'interprète p'être mal. »

« J'dois bien reconnaître que c'est une première. » remarqua simplement Angelo.

« Je vois pas où est le problème. » intervient Shura.

« Tu ne vois pas l'problème ?! » dit Aiolia effaré.

« Non. » répondit sincèrement l'espagnol. « Je crois comprendre parfaitement ce à quoi tu pense Aio mais comme dit Aphro, on est loin, on est pas avec eux alors calmos ok ? » ajouta t-il doucement.

« Mouais, tu as sans doute raison. Avec du recul, c'est vrai que… » dit Aiolia.

« Camus qui ne saluerai pas Milo alors qu'il le suit comme son ombre. T'as raison on a dû se tromper. » intervient Aphro.

« Non mais vous vous êtes regardés, vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour un rien. Fais attention mon cœur tu vas finir par avoir des ch'veux blancs. » dit Angelo en taquinant son amant.

Ils rirent franchement de leur bêtise et revinrent à leur discussion en attendant que leur camarade les rejoigne. Cependant, un peu plus en retrait et n'ayant prononcé aucune parole à ce sujet, Shaka haussa un sourcil, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Formuler son opinion n'aurait rien apporté, mais surtout, il voulait vérifier par lui-même ce qu'il pensait avoir interprété de cette petite scène entre ses deux compagnons.

Au première étage, penché nonchalant sur la balustrade…Rune esquissa un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Le soir même à la terrasse d'un petit café, nos jeunes étudiants discutaient joyeusement autour de quelques rafraîchissements. Milo de son côté faisait bonne figure et participait aux conversations, bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Son esprit vaquait à mille lieux de là où il se trouvait, perdu encore dans ses songes qui lui valut de temps en temps quelques secondes d'absences et, qui revenant à la réalité espérait n'avoir pas était vu. Cela pourtant ne l'empêcha pas de pousser de temps à autre certains soupirs discrets.

Sa rencontre avec Camus l'avait perturbé plus que de raison, à tel point qu'il n'avait suivit aucun cours de toute la matinée. Se posant d'innombrables questions, le peu d'espoir qu'il avait conservé jusqu'ici semblait s'être définitivement volatilisé, laissant place à une mélancolie des plus difficiles à dissimuler.

_« Encore quelque minutes » _se disait-il. _« Encore quelque minutes… »_

Toutefois la douleur peut parfois s'avérer bien trop puissante pour être voilée parfaitement. Quelques regards, quelques gestes fatigués peuvent suffire, du moins, pour ceux qui savent lire les signes.

« Tu vas bien Milo ? »

L'interpellé revint subitement à lui sans pour autant pleinement le montrer.

« Oh oui çà va merci, juste un peu de fatigue. »

« … »

Shaka ne répondit rien à cela.

Comme l'avait pensé Milo, une demie-heure plus tard l'addition fut payée et tous se levèrent pour s'apprêter à retourner chez eux. Devant le café chacun finissait leur discussion pour ensuite se saluer. Milo qui se retenait difficilement de partir en courant, sourit à ses amis tout en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Néanmoins, un bras enroula subitement ses épaules stoppant son départ.

« Désolé les amis mais je ne vous accompagne pas ce soir….Milo m'avait promis de me faire visiter son appartement. »

Milo, stupéfait, regarda Shaka avec incompréhension. Aucun ne firent d'objection, il était vrai qu'il ne s'était encore jamais rendu avec le grec depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, cela ne surpris donc personne que ce dernier l'ait invité. L'indou quand à lui regarda intensément son amant qui, d'un regard complice lui donna son accord, plus malin qu'il voulait bien le montrer Mü avait compris où son amant voulait en venir.

Alors que tous s'éloignèrent avec de grands gestes pour saluer une dernière fois leurs compagnons, Shaka se pencha à l'oreille du jeune grec.

« Je souhaiterai discuter un moment avec toi Milo, peut-on aller chez toi ? »

De plus en plus intrigué et la demande de Shaka appelant aucune objection, Milo l'amena au parking où il lui donna le deuxième casque. Arrivé chez lui, il fit entrer son ami dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble pour finalement entrer dans son appartement.

Milo déposa les deux casques sur une commode disposée dans le salon.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers son invité.

« Çà risque d'être un peu long je pense. »

« Veux-tu un café ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Installe-toi et je reviens. »

Shaka alla donc s'asseoir dans le canapé attendant patiemment que son hôte revienne de la cuisine. Curieux, il regarda le mobilier tout en sentant monter une délicieuse odeur de café. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps car déjà Milo réapparut avec deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau de bois clair. Il en tendit une à Shaka qui le remercia et prit ensuite la sienne. Milo s'installa à ses côtés.

« Alors ? Je t'écoute. » dit Milo en soufflant délicatement sur le breuvage.

Shaka le fixa silencieusement, réfléchissant rapidement par où commencer. La question était délicate et au fond cela le gêner de devoir s'immiscer dans une affaire qui ne le concernait peut-être pas…quoique…en y réfléchissant bien. Il tourna son regard vers sa tasse, peut-être valait-il mieux être franc dés le début ? Ce genre de chose ne peuvent jamais être véritablement pris avec finesse, alors….Milo voulut prendre une gorgée, jugeant son café à bonne température.

« Se serait-il passé quelque chose avec Camus ? »

La voix de Shaka fut calme, ne voulant en aucun cas brusquer les choses, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il avait remarqué la lassitude de son ami, ses traits tirés et son inattention avec les autres, ce n'était pas normal ou du moins le pensait-il. De même que ce qui s'était passé ce matin valait le coût d'éclaircir certaines choses si cela révélait un réel problème.

Milo, lui, avait suspendu son geste, sa tasse au niveau des lèvres. Il lui semblait réfléchir à des dizaines de pensées à la fois.

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Milo sans animosité.

L'indou fronça les sourcils.

« Milo…Tu sais très bien où je voulais en venir. » tenta Shaka.

Milo reposa sa tasse sur la table basse n'ayant de ce fait goutté au café. Il se pencha vers l'avant et posa ses avants bras sur ses cuisses pour s'y appuyer. Shaka soupira et posa lui aussi son mug.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas ici pour te forcer à me dire quoique ce soit. Mais s'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose qui pourrait vous nuire tous les deux alors il faut intervenir. Camus et toi êtes très proches, et ce qui vous arrivent nous concernent tous, tu comprends ?»

Face au silence de son compagnon, Shaka posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Milo dont les yeux étaient dissimulés sous sa frange. Dans un geste apaisant il serra doucement son épaule. Soudain…Shaka ouvrit de grands yeux, il lui paraissait sentir de faible tremblement sous sa paume.

« Milo ? »

Shaka se rapprocha, jusqu'à encercler les épaules du grec. D'une lenteur effrayante Milo leva son regard pour le plonger dans celui de l'indou. Celui ne put réprimer un léger recul. Ses yeux….ses yeux exprimaient tant de souffrance. Les pupilles de Milo vibraient tant la douleur contenue devenait insoutenable, incontrôlable, les larmes noyaient l'océan de ses yeux glissant ensuite lentement sur ses joues. Shaka resta un moment les yeux écarquillés, ce qu'il put lire dans le regard de son ami l'alerta davantage, la situation s'avérait bien plus grave qui ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était une bête blessée qui agonisait devant lui. Par des plaintes douloureuses et lascives, Milo soudainement se jeta dans les bras de son ami déversant le flot d'émotions qu'il ne put contenir plus longtemps, évoquer Camus ayant briser ses dernières volontés. Shaka attristé par la faiblesse de son ami l'entoura délicatement, caressant ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Les pleurs de Milo durèrent longtemps mais il n'en avait cure, qu'il déverse sa peine cela ne pourra que le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Les gémissements s'atténuèrent progressivement, les pleures devinrent silencieux mais n'avaient guère cessé. Shaka n'arrêta cependant pas ses caresses. Au bout, d'un moment Milo se releva péniblement, s'arrachant doucement à la chaleur de cette étreinte.

« Çà va mieux ? »

Milo inclina positivement la tête. L'indou sourit tendrement.

« Je…je suis désolé. » dit Milo honteux de sa conduite.

« Non Milo, c'est moi. Je n'aurai pas dû te brusquer comme je l'ai fait. »

« Tu n'y est pour rien.» ajouta Milo en essuyant ses larmes. « J'aurai dû me contrôler. »

« Ne dis pas çà, les larmes ne sont pas une honte. » dit Shaka.

Un silence s'installa, un silence religieux. Shaka sentait instinctivement que Milo désirait prendre la parole alors il attendit dans le calme. Milo se tordait nerveusement les doigts alors que sa respiration sifflante revenait à la normale. Milo n'entretenait certes pas les mêmes relations avec l'indou qu'avec ses autres compagnons mais il ne pouvait lui retirer son sens du respect et de l'amitié. Il ne s'était pas rit de lui et pour cela il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

« Je…enfin..je… »

Shaka sentit la difficulté avec laquelle Milo avait à s'exprimer et décida alors d'intervenir.

« Milo si tu ne veux pas t'expliquer… »

« Si ! » s'exclama Milo. « Si…je veux en parler….mais..s'il te plaît ne m'interrompe pas... » demanda presque suppliant.

« Entendu. »

Commença alors le début d'un long récit. Milo conta ce qu'il s'était passé après les résultats du concours, chaque parole, chaque geste…Cela fut une véritable épreuve pour lui de raconter dans les détails ce qui le tourmentait depuis quelques jours mais chacune de ses phrases le soulageait d'un poids certain malgré que la douleur soit toujours présente. Shaka l'écouta attentivement, plus Milo avançait dans son histoire et plus il était affligé voir outré par le comportement que Camus ait pu avoir. Cependant il ne pouvait pas nier que certains faits étaient pour le moins étranges, l'attitude du français lui paraissant tout à fait inhabituelle. Quand Milo eut finit, il soupira de soulagement et demeura silencieux quelques instants pour ensuite se tourner vers son voisin.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

« C'est normal Milo ne me remercie pas. » répondit Shaka. « Es-tu allé le voir depuis ce soir là ? Vous en avez rediscuté ? »

« Non…il..il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Il ne veux plus me voir. »

« Son comportement m'étonne. »

« J'étais le premier surpris. » dit Milo plus à l'aise. « Je crois..qu'il m'évite. »

« Milo, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui s'est passé, cette attitude ne lui ressemble pas mais…si j'étais à ta place j'en parlerai avec lui, rester sur des doutes et des non-dits n'est pas sain aussi bien pour lui que pour toi. »

« …..Je n'sais pas. »

« Ce n'est qu'un conseil Milo à toi de le prendre en compte ou non, toi seul doit décider du comportement à suivre. »

Milo soupira de nouveau.

« Tu as peut-être raison…….Je..je vais lui parler. »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

« …Merci encore Shaka. »

Ce dernier sourit. Une nouvelle complicité venait de naître entre les deux jeunes hommes ; Camus les auront rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais espéré. Ils se turent un moment savourant la plénitude qui venait de s'installer. Néanmoins, le portable de Shaka brisa cet instant agréable.

« C'est Mü, il va falloir que je te laisse. »

« Je t'en prie, il se fait tard, c'est normal qu'il t'appelle. »

« Tu es sûr que çà va aller ? Je peux le rappeler, tu sais il comprendra. »

« Non, çà va beaucoup mieux je t'assure. Va le rejoindre il doit t'attendre. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

« Une petite soirée en amoureux ? » taquina Milo pour la forme.

« Sûrement oui.» dit Shaka en souriant franchement.

« Je vous envie beaucoup…tous les deux. »

Milo avait baissé le regard, un brin de nostalgie y brillant faiblement.

« Tu sais….. » Commença Shaka l'air rêveur. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre de chose m'arriverai un jour. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, on s'ait découvert des points communs, on se voyait plus souvent et de fil en aiguille cela a débouché sur des sentiments plus profonds. L'amour est fantastique lorsque l'on a trouvé la personne avec qui le partager. Parfois, un petit quelque chose, un évènement suffit pour te faire comprendre que tu l'as trouvé. »

«………..Et si..euh…si Mü venait à, je n'sais pas, à avoir des propos blessants envers toi ? »

Il eut un silence.

« …P…Pardon..Pardon...c'est pas mes oignons !! D'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi je te demande çà. » se reprit Milo en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste nerveux.

Shaka posa une fois encore sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'excuse pas Milo, ce n'est pas gênant. Pour te répondre, personne n'est parfait et je sais qu'avec Mü on ne peut pas toujours s'entendre sur tout. Les disputes font partie de la vie de couple et lorsque l'on s'engage à partager la vie de quelqu'un c'est aussi accepter tous ces petits désagréments. Mais si Mü me disait une méchanceté…eh bien….je lui pardonnerais. » finit-il sur un sourire éclatant.

Milo, surpris, ouvrit les yeux de surprise par une telle sincérité.

« On se connaît bien tous les deux alors des fois le ton monte et on laisse échapper des paroles qui dépassent notre pensée. Mais on s'adore et on veut rester ensemble, alors on réfléchit on réalise qu'on s'est blessés alors on finit par se pardonner. »

Notre jeune ami compris alors ce que Mü avait pu autant apprécié chez Shaka. Il était heureux pour eux, sincèrement. Etrangement au fond de lui-même il désirait un jour connaître la même chose, tout ce que ces vives conquêtes n'ont su lui apporter. Un visage lui apparu en pensée, il piqua un fard.

« Bon je vais y aller, je te souhaite une bonne soirée Milo. Si tu veux discuter n'hésite pas à m'appeler surtout, d'accord ? »

« J'y penserai, bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Une fois Shaka partit, Milo alla s'affaler dans le canapé, songeant à une rencontre future qu'il n'en doute pas sera bien éprouvante.

* * *

Le lendemain, un nouveau soleil se leva en ce début de mois de mars. Les athéniens ne craignant plus les méfaits de la demie-saison laissèrent de côté les manches trois-quart et pulls fins grisonnants pour se vêtirent de T-shirts et débardeurs aux couleurs plus chaudes. A l'université polytechniques en demie-journée, les étudiants commencèrent à converser sur les prochains partiels prévus pour mai prochain. Dans un des nombreux couloirs du bâtiment C, Shaka appuyé contre le mur patientait tout près d'une salle de cours. Une fois l'heure arrivée, les étudiants sortaient de cour. Shaka salua la personne qu'il avait attendu.

« Bonjour Shaka, tu m'attendais ? » demanda Camus.

« Oui je voulais te proposer de déjeuner avec moi ce midi, cela te tentes ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Le restaurant universitaire étant à l'extrémité du complexe cela vaudra à eux deux une marche de cinq minutes. Shaka en profita alors pour entamer la discussion.

« C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu nous rejoindre hier soir çà a été très agréable. » commença t-il.

« J'avais une dissertation à rédiger. » répondit évasivement Camus à la question muette.

L'indou n'était pas totalement convaincu par l'excuse de son camarade bien qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'à l'approche de la fin du semestre le travail fournit était plus important. Il poursuivit donc.

« Angelo et Shura se chamaillent toujours autant, enfin ce n'est jamais bien méchant. Heureusement qu'Aphrodite est là pour calmer un peu ce petit monde….mais je trouve cela plaisant, ils ajoutent ce petit grain de folie qui fait toute la différence. »

Camus resta silencieux mais cela ne déstabilisa pas Shaka qui connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que son mutisme ne prouvait que davantage sa profonde attention.

« Aiolia d'ailleurs nous a informé que Saga était redescendu à la capitale il y a deux jours, il aurait prit des jours de congés pour profiter de son frère. Aiolos cependant n'a pas pu venir, son travail ne le permettait pas. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher, à emprunter les couloirs, descendre les escaliers, un véritable labyrinthe dont il se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise. Shaka continua à lui raconter leur petite soirée et les anecdotes qu'on lui avait raconté.

« Milo quand à lui était bien calme. »

Shaka jeta un vive regard sur le profil de Camus, il lui semblait y avoir distingué un infime froncement de sourcil. Visiblement cela semblait affecter aussi bien les deux concernés.

« Je l'ai trouvé particulièrement fatigué hier soir, les journées ont été dures ces temps s'y. Toutefois…. »

Nouveau froncement de sourcil.

« Aphrodite et Angelo m'ont fait part de leur inquiétude, il ne mange plus rien depuis lundi. Rien d'alarmant, mais il ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu se comporter comme çà. Alors les changements d'habitude suscitent toujours la suspicion. » mentit l'indou. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Vu que vous êtes souvent ensemble tu as peut-être remarqué un détail qui nous aurait échappé. »

Camus avait ralentit sa marche, sans le savoir, Shaka avait perturbé le peu de chance qu'il lui restait de ne pas songer au grec de toute la journée. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé depuis le petit déjeuner pourtant. Il serra la lanière de sa chemise.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la semaine. »

« Oh. »

Shaka n'approfondit pas davantage la discussion. Pousser trop rapidement Camus à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait appris par Milo ne pourrai que le faire soupçonner. Le peu de réaction que lui avait offert son camarade lui avait suffit, il espérait juste que Milo ait plus de chance que lui. Shaka redoutait que les choses empirent entre eux deux et que ce malentendu, ou du moins ose t-il le croire, ne persiste pas pour déboucher sur une relation houleuse qui les ferrait souffrir mutuellement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant où ils y restèrent une bonne heure.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur les côtes Athéniennes, la lune vint délicatement illuminer les quelques nuages qui envahissaient le ciel. Les chats sortaient des sombres ruelles et, les chiens errants partirent faire les poubelles des restaurants pour remplir leurs estomacs affamés. Non loin du centre ville, Kanon arriva à son appartement de fonction, fatigué par sa journée mais heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Nerveux cependant, il sortit son trousseau de clef et ouvrit la porte de son studio.

« Je suis rentré. » dit-il une voix grave en entrant dans le hall.

« Je suis dans le salon. » sonna une autre voix.

Le hall donnant directement sur la salle à manger, le salon restait dissimulé par les murs blancs du hall d'entrée. Dans le cliquetis singulier des clefs qui s'entrechoquent, Kanon ferma la porte et accrocha son manteau sur l'objet fixé au mur et prévu à cet effet. Il s'avança davantage pour avoir vue sur les canapés et la télévision, il sourit à celui qui lisait sur l'un deux.

« Bonsoir petit frère, bonne journée ? » demanda Saga à son frère en enlevant ses lunettes.

« Ereintante mais oui je te remercie. » répondit Kanon. « J'ai invité quelqu'un à dîner. » ajouta t-il ensuite.

« Ah ? Tu ne m'en avait pas parlé. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait la cuisine. »

Kanon se tourna sur le côté pour laisser s'avancer le fameux invité.

« Saga, je te présente Radamanthe Wyvern. Radamanthe voici mon frère. »

Saga se leva, posa son livre en marquant la page et s'approcha du jeune homme. Radamanthe était vêtu d'une chemise blanche parfaitement repassé et d'un jean foncé impeccablement coupé. Saga en eut déjà bonne impression de voir que cet homme avait du maintient et de l'allure. Il lui tendit la main en guise de salue, qui lui fut rendu simplement.

« Je suis enchanté Mr Wyvern. »

« Moi de même. » dit Radamanthe dans un sourire.

« Radamanthe est médecin à l'Université polytechnique. » intervint Kanon.

« Celle d'Aiolia et des autres ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondit le médecin.

« Vous les connaissez ? » demanda Saga intrigué.

« Oui, mais je peux vous rassurer, je ne les vois jamais dans mon bureau. »

La remarque fit sourire Saga.

« Ne restons pas dans l'entrée. » intervint une fois de plus Kanon. « Radamanthe je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le repas, alors se sera assez simple. »

« Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, je mange de tout alors se sera très bien. »

Kanon partit donc à la cuisine pour concocter ce qu'il pouvait avec le peu que contenait son frigidaire.

« Excusez-le il a parfois la tête ailleurs. »

« Je sais bien ne vous en fait pas, mais çà fait partit de son caractère. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'ils entendirent un bruit assourdissant provenant justement de la dite cuisine.

« Ce n'est rien. » cria Kanon.

Saga et Radamanthe se regardèrent un instant, il eut un bref silence avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne laissèrent éclater leur hilarité. Ils rigolèrent franchement durant quelques minutes, apaisant l'atmosphère de cette nouvelle rencontre. Ils rejoignirent Kanon dans la cuisine qui après avoir finit de préparer le dîner ramassait le reste des assiettes brisées éparpillé sur le carrelage. Radamanthe aida les deux frères à installer la table et ils dînèrent tous les trois dans la salle à manger.

L'ambiance était plaisante et les discussions variées. Saga était particulièrement intéressé par le métier qu'exerçait Radamanthe et lui posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles l'anglais eut plaisir de répondre. Le repas fut simple mais très apprécié de chacun ce qui rapprocha davantage le trio. A l'approche du dessert, Kanon se leva pour débarrasser. Radamanthe toujours aussi serviable l'aida et ils rapportèrent la vaisselle sale en cuisine.

Kanon sortit la glace du réfrigérateur qu'il disposa dans des coupes. Perdu dans ses pensées il en fit tomber sur le plan de travail.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Irrité il prit une éponge pour diminuer les dégâts quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Kanon se tourna pour tomber sur deux orbes dorés à l'éclat éblouissant. Il s'arrêta un moment pour contempler son amant.

« Çà ira...tout se passera bien. » dit Radamanthe sur un ton apaisant.

Toute la tension de Kanon disparu, son amant a toujours eut le don de le rassurer par des mots ou des gestes simples. Ils se complétaient en quelque sorte. Chacun apportant un semblant d'équilibre à leur couple et ce malgré la distance qui les séparait parfois. D'un caractère plus impulsif que son amant, Kanon ajoutait un petit brin de fantaisie à leur relation tandis que Radamanthe atténuait les tourments de son compagnon quand celui-ci se laissait trop déborder par ses émotions. Il était la douceur, l'apaisement qu'inconsciemment Kanon avait recherché, peut-être que ses aventures autrefois difficiles y étaient pour quelque chose.

Kanon offrit un sourire à Radamanthe, comme pour le rassurer. Il finit donc de nettoyer et tous deux retournèrent à table. Ils discutèrent calmement durant un long moment, Kanon désirant malgré le sourire de son compagnon retarder le moment fatidique le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, le regard compatissant de Radamanthe le décida à réagir malgré la douleur qui ressentait au creux de son estomac.

« Saga… »

La voix de Kanon était peu assurée mais il fit son possible pour se reprendre, il ne voulait pas que son malaise interfère dans le jugement de son frère.

« Oui. » dit Saga.

« En fait…J'aurais quelque chose à te dire. »

Saga s'appuya confortablement contre le dos de chaise. Bien que son frère avait tenté de le dissimuler il avait parfaitement ressentit son trouble. Intrigué, il l'insista donc à continuer.

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est assez délicat. »

« Oh ? » dit Saga de plus en plus curieux. Sa réaction pourtant ne fit qu'accentuer l'appréhension de son frère.

Sous la table, Kanon joua nerveusement avec un bout de la nappe, il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi tendu. Il aurait voulu regarder Radamanthe mais cela aurait fait comprendre à Saga où il désirait en venir. Son frère était intelligent et depuis le temps qu'il se renseignait sur ses contacts la réalité lui aurait sauté aux yeux. Kanon prit une profonde mais discrète inspiration.

« Voilà…J'ai cherché une quelconque manière pour te le dire enfin, mais….la franchise me paraît être la solution la plus simple…tu es mon frère et je te dois bien çà…»

« …. »

« Ce que j'essaie te de te dire c'est que…. »

Cette fois-ci Kanon se tourna en direction de son amour et lui prit délicatement la main en un geste tendre et aimant.

« Radamanthe et moi…on est ensemble… »

Un silence tomba subitement dans l'appartement. Kanon attendait le cœur battant une réaction de la part de son frère, un cri, une remontrance, une leçon de morale, qu'il se lève, qu'il frappe la table, n'importe quoi mais…se fut bien pire qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Saga sur sa chaise croisa les bras, et baissa la tête jusqu'à dissimuler son regard. Le sang de Kanon sembla se glacer dans ses veines, la tension revint brutalement et ce qui devait arriver arriva,…il paniqua.

« S…Saga écoute, Radamanthe est quelqu'un de bien je t'assure…il…il n'est pas comme les autres. Je me sens bien avec lui…je sais qu'il ne me traiteras pas comme les autres l'on fait…C'est quelqu'un de sincère…Je t'en supplie crois-moi Saga….je…. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« …Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? »

Kanon ne sut quoi répondre déstabilisé par le ton qu'avait employé son jumeau.

« Cela fera deux ans le mois prochain. »

Kanon regarda son amant qui venait de répondre. Radamanthe avait su conserver son calme et, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, lui aussi était inquiet par le verdict de Saga. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que par sa faute son amour soit en froid avec son frère. Alors autant se montrer confiant en leur avenir en temps que couple, peut-être que cela ouvrirait les yeux du grec sur la sincérité de leurs rapports.

« Deux ans ? » souffla Saga.

« …Oui.. » ne put que répondre Kanon.

« Deux ans… » répéta l'aîné comme pour réaliser l'étendu de cette nouvelle.

Kanon attendit, inquiet où son frère voulait en venir. Quand Saga releva son visage vers lui, la surprise se peignit sur son visage. Les yeux ouverts de stupeur il fixa son jumeau. Saga pleurait, des larmes cristallines déferlant silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé Kanon…..tellement désolé. »

« Saga… » murmura Kanon en voulant se rapprocher de lui sans lâcher la main chaude de son amant.

« Non, attends…je…il y a aussi des choses que j'aimerais te dire… »

Kanon se rassit donc, attentif à ce que désirait lui dire son jumeau.

« Tu es mon frère Kanon…la seule famille qui me reste…je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit…je voulais te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait te nuire alors..quand j'ai vu ce que ces gens ont fait de toi, je ne me le suis pas pardonné.. Alors, j'ai usé de d'autre moyens, je voulais être au courant de tout ce qui te concernait, tes amis, tes amants, tes collègues de travail ou du moins au maximum…Mais je me suis rendus compte que je m'étais trompé…lourdement…» dit Saga alors que ses pleurs n'avaient cessé.

« Saga… » souffla Kanon, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.

« …Tu es adulte, responsable… et çà, je n'avais pas su le voir et ma surprotection t'a étouffé au point d'en empoisonner ta vie…Mais…à présent je suis heureux de voir… » Saga se tourna vers Radamanthe. « que tu te sois relevé et que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. »

Kanon ouvrit de grand yeux, ses larmes glissèrent cette fois-ci n'y tenant plus. Emporté par la magie du moment il prit son jumeau dans ses bras. L'amour fraternel qui les unissait en cet instant n'avait jamais connu une telle intensité, quelque chose venait de se reconstruire entre eux, un lien puissant qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Ils pleurèrent de bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Radamanthe regarda les deux frères avec tendresse, heureux de voir que tout s'arrangeait pour eux deux. Ce tableau le toucha.

« Pourras-tu me pardonner ? » demanda Saga toujours dans les bras de son cadet.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu es mon frère et tu as voulu me protéger, ne t'excuse pas, c'est le passé. » dit Kanon avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son jumeau.

Ils se séparèrent sans pour autant briser la magie de l'instant. Saga déposa un baiser sur le front de Kanon avant de regarder leur invité.

« Tu as intérêt à le rendre heureux ! » dit Saga en taquinant l'anglais même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Compte sur moi. Kanon m'a raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé et comme il te l'a dit je ne suis pas comme eux. J'aime ton frère et je saurais prendre soin de lui comme il le fait si bien avec moi. »

Radamanthe s'était levé en prononçant ces paroles et s'était rapproché des jumeaux. Le regard qu'échangea son cadet et le jeune médecin suffit à Saga pour croire en un avenir meilleur pour son jumeau.

La lune était haute dans le ciel et semblait sourire devant cet attendrissant spectacle.

* * *

A plusieurs ruelles de là, dans un bâtiment conçu pour les logements étudiants, Mü et Shaka rentèrent discrètement chez eux afin de ne pas perturber le voisinage. Une fois avoir rangé leur manteau et fermé la porte ils s'affalèrent tous les deux dans le canapé de leur petit salon. Trop éloignés selon eux ils avaient loué un petit studio tout près du complexe universitaire pour débuter leur vie de couple. Certes le mobilier était simple mais le loyer était convenable et leur vie confortable, et puis ils étaient ensemble alors quoi demander de plus.

« Merci encore pour le dîner »

« Ne me remercie pas Mü çà m'a fait plaisir de t'inviter. » dit Shaka en enlaçant les épaules du tibétain.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes, savourant le silence du moment. Mü qui voulut demander quelque chose à son amant s'arrêta en percevant l'expression sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Shaka regarda son amant avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

« Non tout va bien Mü rassure-toi. »

« Donc çà veut dire que çà va pas. »

« ??? »

« Shaka je te connais. »

Dépité et amusé à la fois, Shaka poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Peut-être trop bien même. »

Il devint subitement plus sérieux et, se détacha de son amant pour confortablement s'installer dans le fond du canapé. Presque pour alléger le poids qui semblait s'être soudain posé sur ses épaules, il s'allongea à moitié sans pour autant quitter son amour des yeux.

« Je m'inquiète pour Camus et Milo. » avoua t-il finalement.

Attendri par l'inquiétude de Shaka pour ses deux amis, Mü s'allongea à ses côtés et ne mit longtemps à être emprisonné par les bras frêles de son amant. Il n'avait fallu beaucoup de temps à l'indou pour raconter les dires de Milo à Mü qu'il considérait aussi en un sens comme son confident. Mü l'avait écouté avec attention et sa réaction avait rejointe celle qu'avait eu son compagnon, consterné mais aussi étonné.

« Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est assez étrange. »

« Pas qu' « assez » si tu veux mon avis. Venant de Camus cela me surprends d'avantage, lui qui est de nature si calme je le vois mal dire de telle, de telle…ragh. »

Mü se colla davantage contre lui comme pour apaiser l'animosité qu'il sentait naître chez son amant. On peut avoir été élevé avec l'enseignement de Bouddha et se laisser emporter lorsqu'un évènement touche un proche. Mü sentit Shaka se détendre peu à peu.

« Il est vrai que certains éléments ne collent pas. » dit Mü.

« Je t'écoute. » dit Shaka.

« Eh bien, si j'ai bien compris ce que t'a dit Milo, cela s'est passé juste après les résultats du concours n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui en effet. »

« Et il l'aurait rejeté, humilié à peine quelque jours après notre sortie au restaurant ? Je peux comprendre que les sentiments sont incontrôlables parfois mais que les choses basculent subitement en un aussi lapse de temps et si violemment cela donne matière à réfléchir……..Il ne s'était rien passé entre-temps ? »

« Oh euh, je te l'ai pas dit… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Oh…rien d'important. » dit Shaka avec une pointe de gêne.

« Shaka… » dit Mü sous un ton qui voulait bien dire qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Shaka d'ailleurs ne mit pas longtemps à lui dire pour le baiser que Milo avait donné à Camus en le ramenant chez lui. Cependant, il ne put s'éterniser dessus, Milo étant resté très évasive sur le sujet, difficile à confesser sans doute.

« Je vois, cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses. » dit Mü

« Toutefois si on n'y réfléchit bien….si Camus n'avait effectivement pas pardonné l'attitude de Milo, il n'aurait pas exposé une toile le représentant. C'est contradictoire comme comportement. » contredit Shaka.

« C'est aussi à se demander pourquoi il l'avait pris comme modèle, une œuvre est très personnelle, elle symbolise l'âme du peintre. » examina Mü.

« Vu comme çà,…. » dit Shaka……..Il eut soudain comme une illumination. « Dis-moi, tu crois que Milo…enfin que Camus et lui seraient… »

« Ce n'est pas à exclure. » coupa Mü qui comprenait bien où son amant voulait en venir. « Ils peuvent parfois être si naïfs qu'ils ne s'en sont peut-être pas encore rendus compte…regarde-nous çà a été pareil. »

« Tu n'as pas tord. »

Mü sourit avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Toutefois, cela pose encore d'avantage de question…s'ils se sont rapprochés à ce point pourquoi cette réaction si soudaine de la part de Camus ? ». Mü réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre. « Shaka ? »

« Oui ? »

« …Comment va Camus ? Enfin je veux dire, comment est-il avec toi ? Son comportement a changé ? »

« Je lui ai parlé il y a peu de temps pour voir s'il ne serait pas près à me confier ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je me suis heurté à un mur. Toutefois, j'ai remarqué que dès que je parlais de Milo il semblait réagir instantanément, même si ce n'était que très léger. Sinon, non, il se comporte à peu près comme d'habitude, un peu plus muet qu'avant mais à par çà je n'ai pas noté de changement. Pourquoi ? » demanda Shaka.

« Tu ne trouve pas çà étonnant ? »

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois depuis que nous avons commencé à en parler. » dit Shaka en souriant.

« Non, bien sûr, mais Milo t'as bien certifié que Camus l'avait repoussé car il ne tolérait pas les, disons, les « gens comme lui » si je reprends tes mots. » commença Mü.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Shaka qui au fond pensait au raisonnement qu'il avait eu le soir où Milo lui avait confessé son altercation avec le français.

« Si Camus pensait sérieusement ce qu'il disait, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait aussi coupé les ponts avec toi en sachant que tu sors avec un homme ? »

« Hmm hmm cette idée m'était venu à l'esprit aussi, mais vu qu'il me voyait toujours…»

« En clair, tout se retourne vers Milo, reste à connaître l'origine exacte du problème. »

« Espérons juste qu'il ait plus de chance que moi. Je pense que l'aider ne ferrai qu'empirer les choses. » souffla Shaka désespéré.

« Tu crois qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle aux autres ? » demanda Mü.

« Je ne sais pas, les mettre dans le secret ne serai pas une mauvaise chose, nous serions plus nombreux à les protéger tous les deux, mais j'aurai aussi l'impression de trahir la confiance de Milo. »

« Je te rappelle juste que tu m'as tout avoué il y a quelque minutes seulement. » dit Mü avec un sourire.

« Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil. » dit Shaka en le regardant amoureusement avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur son front. « On reverra çà demain, d'accord ? »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sur le canapé savourant la chaleur de l'autre, baignant tous les deux dans les rayons de l'astre lunaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un tel moment d'intimité. Malgré qu'ils dînaient ensemble tous les soirs et, qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement, les révisions et leur emploi du temps ne leur permettaient pas de profiter agréablement des moments qu'ils pouvaient passer à deux.

Mü se cala davantage contre le torse de son amour, les battements de son cœur le berçant avec douceur. Il aurait sombré dans les brumes du sommeil si la main de Shaka ne le caressait pas si sensuellement dans le bas du dos. Gardant les yeux fermés pour apprécier les sensations que ce geste lui procurait, Mü sentit de délicieux frissons monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Shaka n'arrangea d'ailleurs pas les choses car, aventureux, il passa cette même main sous le T-shirt du tibétain pour effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts. Un courant électrique semblait avoir traversé le corps de Mü qui, bien ayant déjà reçu ce genre d'attention de sa part, sentit plus d'assurance chez son amant.

Il releva son regard pour le plonger dans deux lagons cristallins dans lesquels brillaient une toute nouvelle lueur. Irrésistiblement attiré, Mü s'approcha du visage de Shaka pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un doux baiser. Shaka l'approfondit en posant son autre main sur la nuque du tibétain. Le baiser devint vite plus passionné, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet sensuel sans qu'aucun ne domine l'autre.

Emporté par la passion du moment, Shaka changea de position et se plaça au-dessus de son amant sans briser le lien de leurs lèvres. Il laissa ses mains parcourir les flancs de son amant pour remonter délicieusement sur son torse frissonnant. Mü émit un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser, sa réaction électrisa Shaka qui continua sa torture en caressant ses cuisses. Inconsciemment ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Shaka délaissa les lèvres pleines de Mü pour attaquer la chaire fine de son cou.

« Shaka…a…attends. »

Shaka stoppa net son exploration et regarda son amour. Un feu semblait s'être ravivé dans leur regard faisant inexorablement monter la température ambiante. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune paroles pour comprendre comment se terminera leur soirée.

« Pas ici… »

Obéissant et désireux que tout se passe au mieux, Shaka se redressa et prit Mü dans ses bras telle une mariée que l'on conduisait à sa nuit de noce. Mü rougissant devant tant de tendresse et d'anticipation par rapport à ce qu'il allait se passer à présent. Shaka le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre et ferma la porte d'un léger coup de pied.

La nuit fut brulante mais remplie de passion et d'amour. Aucune brutalité, aucune voracité dans cette union qui fut leur première fois malgré le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Shaka fut passionné, Mü attentionné, chacun désireux de prouver à l'autre l'étendue de son amour sincère. Il eut une union charnelle sans aucune retenue, sans aucune honte de se donner à l'autre entièrement. Ils s'aimèrent tout simplement.

Les étoiles leur parurent plus brillantes ce soir là.

* * *

En une autre fin de journée, l'université athénienne se vidait rapidement, les étudiants heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez eux après leurs quotas d'heures de cours. Toutefois, dans l'un de ces innombrables couloirs, un d'entre eux marchait d'une démarche lente et peu assurée. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'immensité du bâtiment à présent vide du moindre bruit. Sa chevelure rebelle se balançant au grés de sa marche, Milo réfléchissait. La veille au soir il avait consulté son emploi du temps pour connaître le numéro de la salle d'une de ses séances de travaux dirigés. Mais avant de ne se déconnecter, il avait décidé de regarder l'emploi du temps d'une toute autre filière. C'est de cette manière qu'il a pris connaissance de la salle dans laquelle Camus finissait sa journée.

Milo avait pensé à diverses manières d'aborder ce dont il voulait parler avec lui, mais il se connaissait assez pour savoir que dès qu'il sera devant le français son improvisation sera mise de côté. Il soupira devant sa faiblesse. Alors qu'il empruntait un nouveau couloir, il lui sembla distinguer des bruits de pas différents des siens. Il continua d'avancer, les sons devenant plus puissant au fur et à mesure. C'est à cet instant qu'il le vit.

De dos, sa longue chevelure flottant majestueusement, Camus sortait d'une salle de cours pour rejoindre l'escalier central qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Milo s'était arrêté, l'observant silencieusement, il aurait était difficile de dire à quoi il pensait véritablement. Les pensées s'entremêlaient dans son esprit, un tourbillon de paroles qui devinrent insensées s'entrelaçait. Mais une seule pensée demeurait, la seule qui lui redonna de l'assurance. Déterminé Milo marcha un pas rapide vers le français.

« Camus » l'appela t-il vivement.

L'interpellé s'arrêta. Camus tourna légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce que Milo puisse en voir son profil gauche. Si ce dernier n'avait pas été encore aussi loin, il aurait pu voir la surprise dans ses yeux et, ses lèvres faiblement entrouvertes. Camus, lui, n'aurait jamais cru voir Milo aussi rapidement, et le fait qu'il soit dans ce bâtiment, seul, et à cette heure si de la journée ne cachait rien de ses intentions.

Il détourna le regard et ferma fortement les yeux avant de reprendre sa marche. Il entendit les bruits de pas s'accélérer derrière lui.

« Attends je voudrais te parler. » s'exclama Milo qui le rattrapait.

Milo sentit sa patience s'atténuait face à tant d'ignorance envers lui. Camus faisait la sourde oreille, çà il le voyait très bien et cela l'exaspérait. Arrivé à sa hauteur il agrippa brusquement le poignée du français pour le retourner d'un geste rapide tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

« Maintenant çà suffit, tu vas m'écouter ! » s'écria t-il.

Camus n'avait pas relever son regard vers lui, le gardant obstinément vers le sol comme si une main invisible l'avait détourné de sa route et qu'il ne s'était aperçu de sa présence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin pour que tu m'ignores ? Hein ? Je veux une explication ! » dit Milo déterminé.

Il ne quitta pas Camus des yeux une seule seconde, les minutes semblaient s'écouler fort lentement. Il attendit longtemps mais n'ayant aucune réaction de la part du français, il calma ses ardeurs et opta pour une méthode plus douce.

« S'il te plaît, réponds-moi je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Un jour tout va bien entre nous et le lendemain tout s'effondre, tu me craches à la figure…. Je veux juste comprendre. » dit Milo comme un murmure.

Il crut sentir un tremblement sous la paume de sa main.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir était assez clair. » dit Camus d'une voix glaciale.

Camus releva la tête pour planter ses yeux limpides dans ceux océan du jeune grec qui sous le ton qu'avait employé le français en avait lâché sa main et s'était reculé.

« Alors je vais me répéter. » ajouta Camus.

Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de Milo, tel un fauve s'en allant vers sa proie. Pourtant, un trouble affreusement douloureux lui tiraillait l'estomac. A se faire mal, il serra son pantalon avec force et pour que Milo ne perçoive sa douleur, il prononça ses paroles avec le plus de dédain qu'il le pouvait.

« Je ne veux plus te voir Milo..plus jamais tu m'entends ! Je te croyais différent de tout ce que j'entendais, que tu étais un homme d'honneur, sincère et loyale. »

Camus émit comme un petit rire malsain.

« Belles paroles que toutes celles que tu m'as dite, j'ai bien finit par y croire comme cette lettre que tu m'as envoyé. Tu es un beau parleur Milo, tu t'es joué de moi et de ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Tu as dû bien rire quand je t'ai raconté mon passé sur ma mère n'est-ce pas ?…Tu t'es joué de moi mais en plus d'être un lâche et un menteur, tu n'es…tu n'es…qu'un… »

Les yeux de Camus brillèrent. Milo resta interdit un instant, étaient-ce des larmes ?….Mais de quelle natures étaient telles exactement ?

« Oui Camus… » commença Milo d'une voix tranchante. « Je ne suis qu'un quoi ?! » avait-il dit plus fortement en se rapprochant.

Camus grinça des dents, il sentit un goût métallique envahir sa bouche.

« Qu'un….qu'un…..qu'un sale petit….petit salaud !! Tu n'es qu'un salaud Milo…..Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un type qui profite de la faiblesse des gens pour assouvir ses sales pulsions sexuelles. »

Milo se retint de ne pas sortir une parole qu'il pourrait regretter, les yeux de Camus brillant encore plus d'intensité sous ses dernières paroles.

« Tu me répugnes Milo alors… » répéta Camus comme la dernière fois.

Milo lui serra à son tour un bout de son jean, désirant apaiser la douleur qui semblait piétiner son cœur comme jamais. Une boule s'était formée au plus profond de sa gorge, lui faisant monter des larmes qui commençaient à lui brûler les yeux. Camus semblait quand à lui chercher ses mots pour en finir au plus vite, sentant ses dernières barrières se fissurer.

« Alors….je t'en prie..ne t'approches plus de moi… » finit Camus presque dans un souffle.

Le jeune grec eut un faible sursaut, il en eut ses yeux grands ouverts. Camus comprit que Milo avait enfin compris qu'il ne désirait plus le revoir et que cela m'était définitivement un terme à toute leur relation. Il sentit un profond soulagement face à cela, il pourra peut-être pouvoir soulager un temps soit peu cette brûlure qui consumait son cœur……….Hors..ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Je…t'en prie ? » dit Milo intrigué.

Camus souleva un sourcil devant cette réaction.

« Tu..me supplies de ne plus te revoir ? » continua Milo sur le même ton.

Le français commença à ressentir un faible tiraillement.

« Depuis quand supplies-tu un salaud Camus ? » interrogea Milo.

Camus sentit soudain une sourde panique le submerger, il ouvrit inconsciemment ses yeux de stupeur. Ses tremblements se firent plus violents mais pas assez pour que Milo s'en aperçoive. Ses dents grincèrent à force de les serrer et ses ongles rentrèrent finalement dans sa peau laissant couler un liquide poisseux qui fut absorbé par son pantalon. Mais ce qu'y suivit fut bien pire…

« Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?! » s'exclama Milo comme si une révélation venait brusquement de le foudroyer.

Sans véritablement le vouloir, Camus eut un geste de recul, ce qui accentua l'excitation du jeune grec. Milo se précipita sur lui et lui agrippa soudainement les épaules. Ses pupilles vibrèrent sous la force de l'espoir insensé qui avait jailli au plus profond de son être.

« C'est çà hein ?! J'ai raison! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réponds-moi !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » cria presque Milo en le secouant.

Les mains de Milo se crispèrent davantage sur la chemise du français. Camus resta étourdi devant un tel revirement de situation, il pouvait sentir le regard de Milo sur lui, ses mains le secouer avec frénésie, entendre ses paroles étrangement mélangées entre l'incompréhension et la mélancolie. Toutefois, une partie de son esprit avait survécu à cette avalanche qu'il n'avait vu venir. Il sentait la situation lui échapper, l'espoir renaître chez Milo, ses yeux s'illuminer de cette même flamme qui l'avait attiré…séduit….Non ! Il se devait de réagir et peu lui importait que cela reste sa dernière tentative, alors….

« LACHE-MOI !! » hurla t-il.

Camus posa brusquement ses mains sur le torse de Milo pour le pousser violemment. Milo, déstabilisé par le geste du français desserra sa prise et perdit l'équilibre. Dans un bruit sourd il tomba au sol, sa chute résonnant dans l'immensité du couloir. Mal réceptionné sur le béton grisâtre, sa hanche lui brûla un instant. Il releva néanmoins son visage vers celui de Camus. Celui-ci reprenait sa respiration par voix orale, le visage en sueur, il donnait l'impression d'avoir usé beaucoup de sa force comme si cet effort lui avait beaucoup coûté.

« Ne me touche plus, c'est clair !! » ajouta t-il moins bruyamment mais toujours avec hargne.

Il baissa son regard. Il serra durement ses poings, son corps trembla subitement sans pouvoir se contrôler. Milo le regarda en silence, jamais encore il n'avait vu Camus dans un tel état, coléreux, hargneux, furieux, ce tableau ne lui correspondait pas et le pousser malgré les agissement du français à croire en l'espoir qui semblait s'être ranimé en lui. Néanmoins, le comportement de Camus l'effrayait en un sens, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arrivé pour qu'il puisse agir ainsi ?

Milo fixa le français avec intensité. Celui-ci releva son visage vers lui, ses pupilles semblant avoir perdu leur magnifique éclat cristallin et précipitamment…..se retourna pour s'enfuir dans les escaliers. Milo se releva brutalement.

« Camus ! Attends ! »

Il courut à sa suite mais hélas à peine avait-il eut le temps d'arriver au début des marches qu' il n'entendit plus que les faibles bruits de sa course effrénée. Milo se fit soudain silencieux à l'écoute du moindre son jusqu'à ne plus entendre qu'un profond silence. Il se cala contre un mur pour se laisser lourdement glisser au sol. Les épaules basses, il sentit toute la lourdeur de l'échange tomber sur lui mais aussi…sa poitrine vibrait sous les battements affolés de cœur…son cœur qui sembla revivre cette soirée là…

* * *

Dans le détour d'un couloir, dissimulées par l'obscurité de la bâtis, deux émeraudes étincelèrent autour de deux fentes noirâtres. Tel un félin surgissant des abîmes, ses yeux ont fixé sa proie avec ivresse…mais..bien vite…son regard s'était fait haine et bestialité. Shina disparût dans le couloir à l'abri de tous regards. Elle sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre durant quelque secondes avant que de ses lèvres maquillées d'un rouge vermeil sa voix blanche ne sonne.

« C'est moi…Prépare-toi pour samedi. »

Et elle raccrocha pour s'enfoncer une fois encore dans les ténèbres.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la capitale, les enfants dormaient, l'université était fermée et les boîtes de nuit étaient bruyantes. Dans son studio, Milo se préparait à sortir pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient déjà dans l'une d'entre-elles. Il ajusta ses quelques mèches rebelles, ferma sa combinaison et prit son trousseau de clef. Avant de partir il s'arrêta et levant le regard vers la commode du salon. Il s'en approcha et effleura du bout des doigts la toile qu'il avait ramené de la faculté.

Après son altercation avec Camus, Milo était resté un moment assis dans le couloir à méditer sur les derniers événements. Mais alors qu'il allait rentré chez lui, il avait fait un détour par la salle d'art où était entreposé les œuvres exposées aux portes ouvertes. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de décider de ramener celle que le français avait peinte.

Revenu au présent, Milo sourit tendrement devant le tableau et finalement quitta son appartement pour chevaucher sa moto en direction d'une nuit qu'il sentit bien longue.

* * *

Dans le centre de la ville, les files d'attentes demeuraient encore bien longues devant les boîtes de nuits qui faisaient la réputation de certains quartiers. C'était justement dans l'une d'entres elles que nous rejoignons notre petit groupe d'amis. Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite faisaient des envieux sur la pistes de danse tandis que Aiolia, Kanon, Mü et Shaka essayaient de discuter autour d'un verre malgré le bruit assourdissant de la musique techno. Au bout d'un moment, le disco jockey pris une pause ce qui fit revenir nos trois danseurs. Ils discutèrent tous joyeusement, le samedi soir restant pour eux le meilleur moment pour ce genre de sortie.

« Tu as pu joindre Milo ? » demanda Aphrodite à Aiolia.

« Non, je viens de tomber sur son répondeur. Il doit être en route. » répondit Aiolia en prenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Eh Kanon, je voulais te demander… » dit Angelo.

« Oui »

« Ton frère et Aioros ont prévu une date pour leur mariage ? »

La question intéressa subitement tout le monde qui resta suspendu aux lèvres de leur aîné.

« Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? » demanda Kanon.

« C'est possible, mais en ce qui me concerne je ne m'en rappelle pas désolé. » intervient Aphro, et dont la remarque semblait être la même pour tous.

« Eh bien, d'après ce que Saga m'a dit, ils n'auraient pas fixé de date précise mais…il souhaiterait que cela se fasse dans le courant de l'été. »

« Aussi vite ?! » s'exclama Aphrodite.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir eu cette réaction, tous s'attendant dans des fiançailles plus longues que cela. Kanon sourit devant leurs comportements auxquels il s'était attendu d'ailleurs.

« J'ai eu la même réaction que vous quand il me l'a annoncé, mais ils s'aiment alors je peux comprendre leur impatience. »

La stupéfaction laissa vite place à des sourires tendres, envieux par tant de bonheur que pouvait partagé les deux fiancés. Les discutions ont finalement repris, les sujets restaient variés sans pour autant faire référence aux études bien que l'université restait le lieu où ils se voyaient le plus souvent.

« Et vous les tourtereaux, vous êtes bien silencieux. » taquina Aphrodite en se tournant vers Mü et Shaka qui rougirent sous la remarque. « je sais que vous n'êtes pas de grands bavards mais là… »

La gêne du couple s'envola soudain bien rapidement. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent semblant s'interroger du regard et ce comportement ne plaisait pas beaucoup au Suédois.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit-il avec sérieux.

Les autres s'étaient brusquement tus, ils avaient sentit l'animosité du suédois partir avec une rapidité déconcertante, et bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas avec lui à ce moment là ils l'avaient parfaitement ressenti. Ils se tournèrent alors vers lui pour finalement dévier vers le jeune couple qui sentit que le moment était venu. Ils se regardèrent une fois encore avant que Mü ne se décide à parler.

« Ecoutez, nous…avons des choses à vous dire… »

« On vous écoute » dit Aphrodite toujours avec sérieux.

« Au sujet de Milo… »

« Et de Camus aussi… » intervient Shaka gravement.

« Comment çà ? » dit Aiolia avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Shaka qui était le mieux placé pour en parler, leur conta tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de leurs deux amis. Il leur fit bien comprendre dans quel état Milo lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait et par conséquent que leur discussion devait rester entre eux. De plus il en profita avec l'aide de son compagnon pour leur exposer leurs points vues sur la situation. Quand ils en eurent terminés, il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel chacun se remit en question.

« On est vraiment nul. » dit finalement Aiolia.

Tous le fixèrent pour sa remarque.

« Nous sommes leur amis, et on a rien vu. C'est vrai quoi !…D'habitude ils ne se quittent pas, ils se voient tous les jours et maintenant cela va faire plus d'une semaine que Camus ne vient plus avec nous. On aurait dû le voir…On aurait dû… »

Ses camarades pesèrent ses paroles qui étaient, malheureusement, pleines de vérité. Ils s'en voulurent profondément.

« Mais vous savez ce qui est pire… » commença Aiolia. « C'est que je ne sais même pas combien de temps çà aurait duré si tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ce soir. »

Aiolia avait levé les yeux vers Shaka en disant cela, son regard était rempli de regrets mais aussi…d'une grande gratitude.

« Merci » termina t-il dans un souffle.

Shaka lui offrit un sourire rassurant et posa amicalement sa main sur son bras.

« Bien que vous l'avoir déjà dit, je préfère me répéter. Si je vous ais raconté tout çà c'est pour le bien être de nos amis, mais Milo ne sais bien évidemment pas que j'allais vous en parler alors, j'en appelle à votre discrétion. »

« Tu peux compter sur nous, ne t'inquiète pas pour çà. » Intervint Angelo et dont les paroles étaient approuvées par tous.

Puisque Milo n'étaient toujours pas avec eux, ils en profitèrent pour essayer de trouver une éventuelle solution au problème malgré le peu d'information dont ils disposaient.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre discothèque, l'ambiance était festive, les lasers fusillaient les danseurs et les comptoirs n'avaient plus de place assise. Sur l'une des tables disposées un peu à l'écart, trois jeunes filles conversaient tranquillement. L'une d'entre-elle regarda sa montre en retroussant sa manche et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Miho.

« J'étouffe un peu je vais allée prendre l'air. »

« Ok on t'attends. »

Marine regarda son amie se perdre dans la foule. Depuis le jour, où elle l'avait vu discuter avec ce jeune homme derrière l'amphithéâtre elle n'avait de cesse d'avoir des doutes sur son comportement. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le danger que représentait sa camarade pour certaines personnes. Elle connaissait l'existence de ses virées nocturnes dans les quartiers malfamées de la ville et que certaines de ses fréquentations n'étaient pas des plus respectables.

Inquiète, elle se leva à son tour.

« Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ? » taquina Miho.

« Non, je vais juste aux toilettes et je reviens. » dit Marine avec un sourire.

« Très bien, je te garde ta place. »

« Merci. »

Marine passa entre les clients de l'établissement et tout en étant persuadée que Miho ne l'ai vu, elle bifurqua pour se diriger vers où son amie était partie. Elle prit alors la porte arrière de la discothèque donnant sur une ruelle lugubre, où les chats se disputaient les contenus des poubelles. Marine n'eut cependant aucun mal à apercevoir Shina qui se tenait de dos à quelque mètres d'elle. Elle se posta discrètement près de la porte.

« Oui, c'est encore moi…..Il vient de quitter son job, il devrait rentré chez lui dans moins demie-heure….tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…. »

La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup la tournure de cette discussion. Elle connaissait assez Shina pour savoir ce que cela signifiait et çà ne lui plu pas.

« Je veux que se soit réglé dès ce soir……. » continua Shina d'une voix tranchante. « Je veux que Camus se souvienne de cette nuit tout sa vie. C'est clair ? »

Marine posa subitement sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un cri nerveux de franchir ses lèvres. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que Shina raccrocha et s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieure. L'italienne leva les yeux vers le ciel, fixant la pleine lune d'un regard sauvage. Elle eut un sourire mauvais et satisfait à la fois puis, elle retourna à l'intérieur où la musique était toujours aussi forte alors qu'elle rejoignait Miho.

« Où est Marine ? » demanda Shina en s'asseyant.

« Elle est partie aux toilettes.» répondit Miho. « Ah non là voilà. »

En effet, Marine réapparut à travers la foule, son portable en main.

« Désolée pour l'attente…Je suis désolée les filles je vais devoir vous laisser. » dit Marine.

« Pourquoi çà ? » demanda Miho.

« J'ai reçu un appel d'Aiolia, il a oublié ses clefs à la maison. » mentit Marine en montrant son portable.

« Oh décidément qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas sans toi ? » dit Miho pour la taquiner. « Mais c'est dommage il à peine 7h30.»

« Oui je sais, je suis désolée mais il ne pourra pas rentrer sinon. »

Marine rassembla ses affaires et mit son manteau.

« Passez une bonne soirée les filles et désolée une fois encore. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Marine, rentre bien. On se fera une soirée une autre fois. » dit Shina.

La jeune fille salua ses amies avant de marcher vers la sortie. Néanmoins à peine fut-elle à l'extérieur qu'elle courut précipitamment vers la rue opposée. Ses cheveux au vent, son sac à main tapant contre sa cuisse elle accéléra son allure comme désespérée. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps….

* * *

Sur un parking, Milo gara sa moto. Il la sécurisa à l'aide d'une chaîne et enleva son casque qu'il rangea dans son coffre. Il remit un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux avant de vérifier une fois encore que sa moto était parfaitement sécurisée. La lune brillait faiblement entre les quelques nuages qui la dissimulait, donnant un semblant de romantisme à ces quartiers sinistres et bruyants. Milo s'attarda un instant à la contempler avant de ne se décider à rejoindre ses amis qui devaient l'attendre depuis un moment. Néanmoins, à peine eut-il commencer à marcher vers la boîte de nuit qu'il s'arrêta, un bruit l'ayant interpellé. Il regarda autour de lui, rien, à par peut-être quelques chats de gouttières qui miaulaient sur les couvercles des bennes à ordures. Haussant les épaules, il continua jusqu'à la route. Il s'arrêta une fois encore.

Le même bruit, lointain mais bien présent. Il regarda une fois de plus autour de lui, jusqu'à stopper son regard vers une ruelle mal éclairée. Les réverbères n'éclairant que sur de faible surface il ne parvenait pas à voir jusqu'au fin fond de la ruelle. Cependant, plus les secondes passaient, plus il lui semblait voir une forme se détacher de l'obscurité. Plissant les yeux, Milo voulut se focaliser sur celle-ci. La forme s'allongea, se mut, jusqu'à prendre forme humaine. Il la distingua plus nettement. Il voyait une personne de taille moyenne, courant énergiquement, son manteau bougeant dans tout sens dans sa course. C'était une jeune femme.

« MILO ! »

L'interpellé se surprit d'entendre son nom hurlé par la demoiselle. Mais ce n'est non pas, qu'elle soit en sueur, qu'elle soit venue à lui en courant ou hurlant qu'il l'avait déstabilisé, non, mais la détresse et l'angoisse qui avait fait vibrer son cri.

Une fois devant lui, la jeune fille posa une de ses mains sur son cœur comme pour en apaiser les battements. Elle avait la tête baissée et la respiration sifflante. Toutefois, elle releva brusquement son regard noisette vers lui, la peur y était visible ce qui piqua inconsciemment une sourde angoisse dans l'être du jeune homme.

« Je te connais toi. » dit Milo. « Tu es Marine, non ? La petite amie d'Aiolia. »

Marine, bien que sa gorge la faisait souffrir par le manque d'air, agrippa le bras du grec et parla d'une voix hachée mais vibrante d'inquiétude. Son corps en tremblait.

« Milo..C'est….C'est Camus !!…. » dit-elle en deux bouffées d'air.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. L'affolement de Marine fit accroître l'angoisse qu'il avait sentit naître en lui. Les yeux écarquillés et le corps crispé, il empoigna les épaules de la frêle jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! » cria t-il presque.

Sa surprise passée par un tel changement de comportement, Marine se reprit.

« Vite..chez lui…il….il est en danger !!… » s'exclama t-elle.

Le corps de Milo cessa subitement de trembler. Il n'eut plus aucun sons autour d'eux, il n'eut plus de lumière, la lune était cachée, Marine n'existait plus. Puis….une brise légère se leva, les feuilles et les papiers sur le trottoir tourbillonnèrent et les nuages glissèrent funestement. Les rayons lunaires éclairèrent la ruelle et les deux jeunes gens. Marine avait repris son souffle et fixa ahuris le jeune homme qui la maintenait toujours. La lune éclaira le grec. Marine eut un hoquet. Les yeux océans de Milo devinrent ténèbres, ses cheveux par le vent se hissèrent tel la crinière d'un fauve. Soudainement, il lâcha la jeune fille qui en fut déséquilibrée. Milo courut vers sa moto, en leva les chaînes à en les arracher. Sans casque, il démarra pour disparaître dans la noirceur de la ruelle dans un terrible bruit de moteur.

* * *

« Il est long. »

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda Angelo à son amant.

« De Milo, cela fait un moment qu'il aurait dû être là. » répondit Aphrodite.

« Oh t'en fais pas va, on est samedi, les gens sortent, il a peut-être eu un contre-temps sur la route. » intervint Kanon.

« Il a raison Aphro, ne t'inquièt…. »

Aiolia ne finit pas sa phrase car il se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Aphro.

Le groupe se tourna dans la direction du regard de leur compagnon. A travers la foule des nouveaux arrivants, une personne s'en détacha.

« Marine ? » dit Aiolia surpris.

* * *

Dans le nord de la ville, quelqu'un rentra d'un pas las vers son appartement. Dans un bruit discret il ouvra la porte de son studio pour la refermer derrière lui. Camus alluma la lumière avec l'interrupteur de l'entrée et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon où il s'y affala sans grâce aucune. Le travail l'avait épuisée et, il s'y attendait. Les jeunes et les étudiants étaient toujours nombreux ce jour là de la semaine et puis, cela lui avait permis d'oublier, un peu, ses soucis l'espace de quelques heures….Quoique…

Camus rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et soupira bruyamment. En vérité, il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule seconde durant laquelle il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait mal, très mal même de ce qu'il avait dû faire. Sa discussion avec Milo l'avait beaucoup bouleversé, au point de culpabiliser davantage de ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son cou. Il sortit délicatement le médaillon qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que Milo lui avait offert en fait. Il sourit devant le présent. Il n'aurait jamais dû croire un instant que Milo l'abandonnerait aussi vite et ce qu'importe les paroles qu'il ait pu lui dire.

Au fond, il s'était sentit soulagé de voir que Milo avait des doutes et qu'il persistait à croire que l'attitude qu'il avait eut n'était pas la sienne. Son sourire devient tendre. Il…Il était heureux..tellement heureux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait appris à le connaître, certes peut-être pas entièrement mais assez pour cerner sa personnalité profonde. Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il lui avait dit, chaque parole avait été si douloureuse à prononcer et la souffrance de Milo lui avait tellement fait saigner le cœur.

Camus serra fortement le médaillon dans sa main. A quoi bon tout ce cirque ? Il ne pourra pas mentir plus longtemps et il le savait ; mais il espérait trouver une solution avant que la situation ne lui échappe totalement. Mais, dans un sens, il voudrait tellement voir Milo, maintenant, et tout lui dire, lui avouer pourquoi il avait agit de cette manière. Camus rougit. Décidément toutes ses pensées lui ramener inexorablement vers le grec. Son visage lui apparut en songe. Son cœur s'accéléra et ses joues se chauffèrent davantage. Camus porta une de ses mains au visage avant de se lever vers la cuisine, il avait besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

On toqua soudain à la porte. Camus regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du salon. Il était tard. Cela intrigua le français qui se dirigea tout de même vers la porte d'entrée où de faible coup se firent entendre. Camus prit son trousseau. Mais…à peine eut-il eut le temps d'ouvrir légèrement la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement dans un bruit sourd et fracassant. La force avec laquelle la porte s'était ouverte avait projeté le français au sol. Il n'eut cependant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions car la lumière fut éteinte et qu'une puissante poigne sur sa gorge lui coupa le souffle. Il entendit la porte se refermait silencieusement.

La lumière se ralluma, l'éblouissant.

Toujours avec cette pression sur la gorge, Camus regarda autour de lui. Un frisson d'horreur le transperça.

« Bonsoir Camus. » sonna une voix.

Le français put enfin voir le visage de son agresseur. Il était plus âgé que lui, à califourchon sur son ventre, il resserra sa prise sur son cou le faisant tousser. Il ne le connaissait pas, cet homme avait une balafre sur la joue gauche et un regard sadique qui ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Il ne les vit pas très bien mais deux autres hommes étaient dans la pièce, un positionné dans l'entrée et l'autre devant celle de la cuisine. Ils avaient la même corpulence que celui qui le maintenait ainsi que l'aura néfaste qui semblait se dégageait dans leur attitude. Néanmoins ce ne fut aucun deux qui avaient prononcé ses paroles.

« Enfin je fais ta connaissance. »

Camus dirigea son regard vers celui qui avait dit cela. Un jeune homme sortit de l'entrée, il était grand, sa peau était aussi claire que la sienne, sa démarche était lente presque angoissante tout comme le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » dit Camus péniblement en agrippant le poignet du balafré.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta près de lui et s'accroupit pour pouvoir se pencher légèrement au-dessus de son visage.

« Mon nom ne te diras rien. » dit-il d'une voix assurée.

« Qu'est-ce…que vous me voulez ? » dit Camus qui avait du mal à respirer.

L'inconnu posa une main sur l'épaule de celui qui le maintenait au sol.

« Pas aussi fort. »

Ces trois mots furent suffisants pour que la poigne se relâche doucement. Une bouffée d'air rentra subitement dans les poumons du français qui se mit à respirer comme s'il en avait manqué depuis longtemps. Néanmoins la prise était encore assez puissante pour lui couper tout envie de bouger. L'inconnu continua de le fixer, un sourire mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta Camus.

Le jeune homme regarda l'homme à côté de lui et eut un faible mouvement de tête sur le côté. Le balafré tira violemment sur le cou du français qui sentit l'air se couper une fois encore. Le colosse le traîna sur le sol jusqu'à la table basse où il l'allongea avec brutalité. Ne s'y attendant pas, Camus eut une grimace de douleur, sa tête ayant fracassé trop rapidement le verre de la table.

« Tu n'es pas en position de me poser des questions Camus. » dit l'inconnu en se rapprochant de lui pour s'accroupir sans le quitter des yeux.

Camus tourna la tête vers lui.

« Mais vous, vous semblez me connaître. » dit le français en ignorant sa remarque.

L'homme élargit son sourire devant la réplique.

« On peut dire çà. » dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Camus haussa un sourcil, intrigué par le comportement de cet homme mais aussi par autre chose. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, cependant il sentit qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Son attitude, sa personnalité lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, il ne se trompait pas, il avait toujours eut une excellente mémoire. Néanmoins, s'il n'était en mesure de mettre un nom sur son visage c'est que cela devait dater d'il y a longtemps à présent. Mais quand ?

« Alors c'est ici que tu habites ? » dit l'homme avait détachement. « Hum pas mal. »

L'inconnu se tourna légèrement sur le côté fixant le mobilier sans vraiment le voir. Il voulut se lever et pour prendre appuie il posa ses deux mains à terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il se redressa vers l'avant, son corps suivant parfaitement le mouvement, et sa chevelure argenté se soulevant lestement.

Camus ouvrit subitement les yeux.

« Je me souviens de toi ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, ses prunelles violacées marquant sa surprise. Cependant, il reprit vite son visage impassible pour revenir aux côtés du français s'asseyant cette fois-ci sur la table basse.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Tu étais…au stade…..Milo…..t'avais battu à la course. »

Camus sentit une vive douleur le tirer vers l'arrière. Rune par un mouvement vif lui avait agrippé une poignée de cheveux, ses yeux s'étaient fait féroce à l'évocation de sa lourde défaite qui lui avait value la perte de son honneur. Son visage n'était plus du tout impassible, ses traits exprimèrent toute sa rancœur et sa haine envers celui qui avait ravivé ses plaies. Il se pencha davantage sur le français.

« Bravo je te félicite, tu as une très bonne mémoire….Dommage, elle ne te serviras à rien ce soir. »

Rune le lâcha pour se relever, faisant quelque pas dans le salon comme un fauve en cage, exposant toute sa rage.

« Milo m'a humilié, a bafoué mon honneur, détruit la réputation que j'avais auprès des autres et çà… » il s'arrêta un instant. « crois-moi, je lui ferais payer. »

L'étudiant s'était rapproché de Camus en prononçant ces derniers mots. Celui-ci avait ressentit une sourde angoisse monter en lui, cet homme avait une sérieuse rancœur envers Milo, son comportement le lui faisait parfaitement comprendre. Il était de ceux qui ne supporter pas les échecs , et vu les manières qu'il employait envers lui alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait il n'osait imaginé ce s'il pourrait faire subir à Milo. Non ! Çà il ne pouvait le tolérer !

Mais avant toute chose.

« Si c'est à Milo que tu en veux….Pourquoi es-tu chez moi ? »

Rune rit devant la question du français.

« Eraste est intelligent, si je m'attaquais à lui cela n'aurait aucun effet, et puis…. » Rune se rapprocha du visage du français qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelque centimètres du sien. « que sont les souffrances physiques comparés à celles du cœur ? »

Camus réprima un frisson de dégoût.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tout simplement que s'attaquer à ses proches n'en sera que plus fatale….. »

« Je….je ne comprends pas. »

« Ses amis sont trop solidaires, et bien que cela m'enrage de l'avouer, ils nous démoliraient sans problèmes, en revanche…. » Rune passa son doigt sur la joue pâle du français. « si je m'en prends à son mec çà n'en sera que plus existant. »

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe.

« Qu'est-ce…..qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » dit Camus sous la surprise.

« Dis-moi çà fait quel effet d'être le copain du gars le plus côté de toute l'université ? Hein ? » Rune eut un rire mauvais. « Il se ramollit le pauvre, il n'a pas eut une seule aventure depuis des mois,..du moins c'est ce que dit la rumeur…..tu dois sacrément bien le satisfaire. »

L'étudiant laissa glisser son regard sur le corps du français qu'il sentit trembler sous son inspection.

« Hum t'es plutôt pas mal. » dit-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

Camus sentit son cœur s'emballer sous le geste et son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il se débattit violemment surprenant le colosse qui le lâcha. Camus qui voyait peut-être là une occasion de s'enfuir se leva précipitamment en poussant l'homme à terre. Cependant, à peine fit-il quelque pas qu'il se sentit retourner vers l'arrière. Un coup puissant partit pour le frapper en pleine figure le projetant durement contre le mur. Il eut un petit bruit aiguë. L'impact fut tel que Camus se retrouva à moitié assommé, allongé sur le flanc.

Il lui resta tout de même assez de force pour reprendre rapidement ses esprits et réouvrir les yeux. Il entendit des éclats de voix sûrement l'étudiant qui réprimandait l'autre homme pour l'avoir lâché, mais surtout il vit un léger éclat lumineux tout près de lui. Sa vue s'améliora et il put distinguer ce que s'était. Le coup qu'il avait reçu au visage de part sa puissance et sa mauvaise précision avait rompu la chaîne en or qu'il portait. Camus ne voulait en aucun cas que ces brutes le lui prenne, même si cela n'était pas dans leur attention, peu lui importait, il ne les laisserait pas le lui prendre. Il tendit péniblement la main jusqu'à atteindre les restes de la chaîne qui heureusement avait gardé le médaillon en place. Camus esquissa un sourire….sourire qui fut vite remplacé par un cri de douleur.

« Maintenant finit de jouer. » dit Rune d'un ton malveillant.

Il appuya davantage son pied sur les doigts de Camus qui ne tardèrent par à craquer sous l'agression, le français retient un nouveau cri, ne voulant lui accorder ce plaisir. D'ailleurs il le darda de son regard le plus glacial, ses pupilles devenant plus froide que jamais. Son audace accentua la colère de Rune qui ordonna aux deux hommes présents dans le salon de l'immobiliser sur la table basse. Camus se fit brutalement soulever et allonger face contre le verre, mais tenant toujours dans sa main le précieux médaillon.

« Je pensais faire çà plus en douceur, mais…. »

Rune partit précipitamment dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec une chaise en bois qu'il plaça dans un coin de la pièce, de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir le visage du français. Il s'assit dessus en croisant les bras. Son regard n'était que mépris et sans lâcher le regard de Camus il dit :

« On change le plan….. »

Les deux hommes ainsi que celui dans l'entrée restèrent silencieux attendant les instructions.

« …faites-en ce que vous voulez. »

Camus paniqua, les rires vicieux des deux hommes qui le maintenaient accentuant davantage la peur qui commençait à le paralyser. Il sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir tout le long du dos. Il n'eut le temps de réagir car déjà les deux hommes le retournèrent, un lui tenant les cuisses et l'autre les poignées qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Le balafré qui se trouvait devant lui, le scrutait d'un regard obscène et impur, s'attardant sur les endroits les plus intimes de son anatomie. Camus voulut se libérer en se débattant, bougeant dans tout sens, mais ils étaient deux et leurs forces étaient bien trop importante face à la sienne. Néanmoins s'agitait comme il le faisait énerva l'homme qui le gifla. Rune lui observa la scène avec plaisir savoura la peur qu'il pouvait lire chez lui.

Le colosse eut assez de force pour maintenir ses deux cuisses pour avec son autre main partir à la découverte de son corps. Camus sentit la nausée l'envahir, un frisson de dégoût lui remontant tout le corps ce qui attisa le désir bestial du balafré. Celui-ci sans douceur et avec un rire vicelard déchira le haut du français qui voulut crier mais le deuxième homme lui bâillonna les lèvres d'une de ses mains. L'autre homme fit parcourir sa main sur la peau laiteuse du français comme un animal avide de chair. Camus sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas. Hurler, appeler de l'aide si seulement il pouvait le faire, que quelqu'un l'entende! L'homme ne se préoccupa pas des tremblements du français, et continua de toucher sans gêne le torse de celui-ci pour ensuite descendre vers son pantalon. Camus paniqua davantage quand il sentit sa fermeture éclair s'ouvrir. Le balafré fit descendre le vêtement presque impatiemment touchant les cuisses au passage. Les larmes se versèrent cette fois-ci sans retenue.

Deux coups se firent entendre.

Il eut un silence pesant. Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, stoppant tous leur activité. Rune se tourna vers celui posté dans l'entrée et par un regard lui ordonna de voir de quoi il s'agissait. L'homme alla à la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers les autres puis tourna doucement la poignée. Il l'ouvrit doucement puis….

Avec une force considérable fut brutalement projeté vers l'arrière. La porte fut ouverte avec une telle agressivité qu'il fut assommé net, le nez en sang et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Rune se leva brusquement suivit des deux autres. D'un pas mesuré et oppressant l'intrus rentra dans le hall. Les trois hommes se mirent systématiquement en position de défense. Rune, lui, ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. L'intrus survola la pièce du regard pour tomber sur le centre du salon. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les deux hommes pour glisser sur le corps Camus, qui, paralysé par la peur et son entrée inattendue paraissait dans un état second. Il vit des bouts de tissus éparpillés le sol, le torse nu du français, son pantalon baissé jusqu'aux chevilles et les deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Ce constat fit monter une rage sauvage chez le jeune homme, son sang sembla devenir bouillant.

« Espèce de salaud !! »

Milo se jeta sur les deux hommes qui bien que surpris par une telle agressivité se défendirent face à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Milo se mit d'abord à affronter celui qui avait touché Camus et de par sa technique et la rage qui avait augmenté la puissance de ses coups ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à être battu, bien amoché également. Furieux et dont la rage ne semblait voir s'apaisait le jeune grec se tourna vers le deuxième homme qui terrifié par une telle brutalité qui n'avait plus rien d'humaine, était en sueur et tremblait. Les yeux de Milo étaient terrifiants, envoûtants, monstrueux. Mais l'homme ne désirant finir comme ses deux camarades sortit un couteau de son pantalon et se rua sur Milo qui par une feinte rapide agrippa son bras et le lui tordit dans un geste brusque, faisant tomber le couteau à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un mouvement souple, le grec propulsa l'homme qui alla atterrir près de son compagnon.

Milo avait le souffle court puis reporta son regard sur Camus qui ne paraissait toujours pas avoir repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les pupilles du grec s'éclaircirent, sa respiration redevint normale et ses traits se détendirent pour peindre de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il se pencha sur le français.

« Camus ?! Camus ?! C'est moi ! Camus… » dit Milo inquiet de ne le voir réagir.

Il remit son pantalon en place, le recouvrit de sa veste et le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le canapé avec des gestes tendres et délicats.

« Mais qui voilà, Milo Eraste nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe, Milo se redressa. Il se retourna avec une lenteur angoissante vers celui dont la voix ne lui était pas inconnue, quand il le vit, il lui sembla que toute sa furie était revenue au galop.

« Rune » souffla t-il.

« Eraste » rétorqua t-il sur le même ton.

« C'est toi qui est responsable de çà ? » dit Milo d'une voix tranchante.

« Dommage que tu sois arrivé maintenant Eraste…çà commencer tout juste à être intéressant… »

« Tu es pire que ce que je pensais. » cracha Milo en serrant les poings.

« Arrête, tu me flattes. » dit Rune d'un ton neutre. « Tout de même….j'aurais aimé savoir………pendant combien de temps ton mec allait tenir avant de crier son plaisir… »

« Sale petite ordure !! »

Milo se jeta littéralement sur Rune, mais celui-ci possédait assez de technique pour pouvoir rivaliser avec le grec. Commença alors une lutte acharnée entre les deux jeunes hommes, les coups fusèrent, les poings frappèrent, chacun usant de leur maîtrise au combat pour achever l'autre. Milo eut plus de mal qu'il l'aurait cru, Rune étant plus agile que lui. C'est pour cela qu'il parvint un moment à immobiliser ses bras et à le projeter contre le miroir du salon qui se brisa dans un fracas suraiguë, éparpillant des débris un peu partout sur le sol. Rune avec sa main essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres ouvertes. Son regard avait un brin de folie.

C'est à ce moment là que Camus revint un temps soit peu à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser, alarmé par un bruit strident. Il eut un regard horrifié. Milo était au sol, des débris tout autour de lui et du sang qui dégoulinait en une traînée fine sur le visage. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés paraissait fixé son ennemi avec haine, cependant il regarda subitement ensuite dans sa direction. Camus ne put réprimer un nouveau soubresaut devant le sourire qu'affichait le jeune homme. Il le vit mettre sa main dans sa poche alors que Milo s'était remit sur ses pieds.

Cela ne durant qu'un instant. Terrifié, Camus vit le jeune homme se jeter sur Milo sortant sa main de sa poche droite. Ce dernier encore sonné n'avait pu prévoir son geste. Rune plaqua de son poids Milo contre le mur. Le grec ouvrit grand les yeux. Il voulut hurler mais le son mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il plongea son regard dans celui cristallin du français. Rune se retira vivement tandis que Milo se laissa glisser le long du mur blanchâtre une main sur la hanche.

Camus vit le sourire de Rune s'élargir et ses pupilles se rétrécirent alors que dans sa main le couteau qu'il avait récupéré de l'un de ses complices tâchait le sol de goûtes rougeâtres.

« MILOOOOO !!! »

Camus se leva précipitamment et courut désespérément vers Milo qui contre le mur baigné dans son propre sang. Camus enleva la veste qu'il avait sur lui et l'appuya sur la plaie pour stopper l'écoulement. Milo commença à fermer les yeux.

« Milo ! Milo réponds-moi ! Milo !! »

Le français se retourna vers Rune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se délectant de voir sa vengeance enfin accomplie. Toutefois, un cri venant du fin fond du couloir alerta Rune qui jetant un dernier regard sur son ennemi s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée. Camus regarda Milo paniqué de le voir se vider de son sang et de ne pouvoir rien faire alors que celui-ci somnolait de plus en plus.

« Accroche-toi Milo, je t'en pris… » dit Camus désespéré.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir pour devenir plus proches. Finalement une personne entra dans l'appartement.

« Camus ? » appela t-elle.

« Aiolia, on est là. »

Aiolia apparut dans le salon accompagné de Kanon. Ils constatèrent le désordre qui régnait dans le studio ainsi que la présence des trois hommes inconscients. Quand Aiolia vit l'état de son ami son teint devint livide et il se précipita à ses côtés.

« Nom de Dieu, Milo ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Mais Milo ne répondit pas, affaiblit par sa blessure sanguinolente.

« Kanon, appelle l'hôpital dépêche-toi !» s'écria Aiolia.

L'interpellé sortit à la hâte son portable de la poche de son jean et composa l'appel d'urgence. Il donna l'adresse et l'état de leur compagnon à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

« Une ambulance arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Ainsi, Camus et Aiolia restèrent auprès de leur ami pour panser au maximum la blessure et diminuer la perte de sang qui devenait bien trop importante. Camus avait l'esprit totalement embrouillé perdu entre toutes les émotions auxquelles il fut confronté ce soir là. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis, ni l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu, ni ces hommes qui étaient venus chez lui, tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était Milo…que Milo et rien que lui….Milo qui d'ailleurs, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sommeil.

« Non Milo, tu dois resté éveillé tu m'entends ? Milo tu m'entends ? » dit Camus en haussant la voix, affligé et appuyant toujours sur sa plaie.

Milo par cet éclat de voix rouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les plonger, dans ceux brillants du français. Son visage était tout près du sien, sa vue était trouble mais il pouvait parfaitement voir les contours de son visage. Alors il tendit sa main tremblante, mais non tâchée de son sang, et la posa délicatement sur la peau douce de sa joue. Camus eut un sursaut à ce contact, il serra cette main avec la sienne comme pour en accentuer davantage la sensation sur sa peau. Milo ouvrit péniblement les lèvres.

« Tu…vas..bien. »

Camus ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, Milo était devant lui se vidant de son sang, fatigué, blessé et…tout ce qu'il le préoccupait…c'était…qu'il aille bien ?!….Les larmes coulèrent une fois de plus sur les joues pâles du français, des larmes de tristesse, de joie, de peine et, d'angoisse…Mon Dieu comment a t-il pu se comporter comme il l'avait fait envers un être aussi merveilleux ?

Le jeune grec caressa tendrement sa joue avec son pouce. Camus pencha la tête pour en apprécier la douceur, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Milo avait retrouvé le Camus qu'il avait perdu. Il sourit à son tour.

« Ca..Camus……je…»

Milo perdit son sourire…ses lèvres se fermèrent…son teint devint vitreux…sa main tomba dans un bruit sourd sur les débris du miroir….Quelque chose sembla s'être brisé.

« MILLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »

Au loin…une sirène retentit…

* * *

Eh voilà, le neuvième chapitre est enfin terminé. Alors ? Review ?

J'espère vous revoir pour le dixième. Gros bisous à tous.


	10. Chapter 10

Tadam ! Eh oui me revoilà après une longue…trèèèès longue absence. En effet, en raison de grave maladie familiale, mon goût pour l'écriture c'est pour ainsi dire…littéralement envolé…Cependant je ne vous ai guère oublié et après mettre remise de mes émotions je me suis mise de nouveau au travail. Je tiens à profiter de cette occasion pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour me relancer, je crois bien que sans leur intervention ce chapitre m'aurait pris plus de temps que cela. Alors merci infiniment.

_Je vous offre alors ce dizième chapitre, qui contrairement à ce que j'avais écris à certain d'entre vous, ne sera que l'avant dernier. Alors je tiens à m'excuser auprès des concernés, en espérant qu'ils m'en voudront pas pour cette méprise._

_J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous plaira malgré la patience. Je vous souhaite à tous une très agréable lecture._

Réponse aux reviews :

Renn : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire tes impressions cela me touche beaucoup. De plus, je suis heureuse de constater que tu apprécies la manière avec laquelle j'ai modelé les personnages de Marine et de Shaka. Je tenais à ce que beaucoup de mes personnages évolues ou bien même se détachent de l'image que nous avons d'eux à cause de l'anime. Avoir un regard neuf était certes un risque à prendre mais je suis contente de voir que cela te plaise. J'espère de même que cette suite te plaira et te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant te revoir.

Andromède333 : Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur. Tu semble prends goût à lire mon travail et que mon histoire te plaise me ravie énormément. Il est vrai que le chapitre neuf était lourd en rebondissement en tout genre, je voulais une suite qui puisse satisfaire les goûts de chacun et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat (et bon sang que cela est rare ^^). Les sentiments que tu ressens à l'égard de Shina et de Rune sont parfaitement justifiés et je pense que personne ne te contredira là-dessus. Après tout, qui voudrait de tels énergumènes dans son entourage? Au sujet de Shaka, je désirai construire une image de lui qui se détacherai de celle dans l'anime sans pour autant le priver de certaines de ses qualités comme la sagesse ou encore l'intelligence. Je crois que nous avons besoin de retrouver une part d'eux que nous connaissons déjà pour les apprécier et les comprendre ne serai-ce qu'un petit peu. En somme, je te remercie pour tes compliments ainsi que pour ta fidélité qui me tient à cœur. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.

Lilith : Aaaah ma chère lilith. Quelque chose me dit que je vais à la casserole cette fois-si ^^'. Il est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de retard mais j'ose espérer que cette suite apaisera tes envies de meurtre à mon égard et que tu rangeras ta tronçonneuse une fois encore ^^. Je vois que la fin du chapitre neuf a égaillé ta curiosité. Il est vrai que j'ai laissé Milo en une bien mauvaise posture la dernière fois. Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et ta fidélité me touche beaucoup alors merci pour tout. Je tenais à ce que le précédent chapitre soit fort en rebondissement pour que chacun puisse y retrouver ce qu'il cherchait et…je ne suis pas insatisfaite du résultat lol. J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que j'aurai le plaisir de te revoir. Bonne lecture à toi.

Murza : Bonjour à toi, cela faisait bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon je suis là et bien là lol. Tes impressions m'ont fait très plaisir, sincèrement, je suis toujours anxieuse de ce que les gens peuvent penser de mon travail et se sont des commentaires comme les tiens qui me rassurent alors merci. Il n'est pas à exclure que j'ai dévoilé bien des choses dans le chapitre précédent, cela faisait un bon moment que les choses traînaient doucement alors je tenais à faire plaisir à mes lecteurs. Je suis heureuse que mon travail te plaise et j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas. Encore merci pour tes gentilles reviews et ta fidélité. En espérant te revoir pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Kalea-chan : Ton commentaire était plein d'entrain à cause de ce qui était arrivé à notre Milo préféré et crois-moi je te comprends (pas facile d'écrire de si mauvaise chose sur un personnage qu'on apprécie autant). Il est vrai que chacun a eut sa petite part de souffrance dans cette fiction, mais bon soyons réaliste la vie à aussi ses petits caprices. Je vois que tu étais impatiente de connaître la suite des évènements alors j'ose espérer que cette suite te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant te revoir. Merci encore.

Hyoga dC : Oui je sais, je suis d'une perversité hors-norme ^^ faire souffrir un aussi bel éphèbe comme Milo relève du crime pour ses fans. Mais…toutefois…c'est à la fois terriblement douloureux et plaisant à la fois. Blessés ou en mauvaises postures, ces situations font ressortir la vulnérabilité de nos héros en mettant en avant toute leur humanité. J'apprécie beaucoup, je ne m'en cacherai pas. Le précédent chapitre était très accès sur les sentiments de tous les personnages et bien évidemment sur ceux de nos deux personnages principaux. Il est vrai que ceux de Milo était bien plus présent que ceux de Camus, mais cela était voulu. Je tenais à mettre en avant l'abandon que ressentait Milo au départ pour laisser Camus prendre la seconde partie du chapitre. Je suis heureuse de constater que mon travail t'ai plu ainsi que les dernières scène, je redoutais de pas y avoir mit assez d'émotion. Mais vu tes impressions, je suis tout à fait rassurée. En tous cas j'espère que ce dixième chapitre ne te décevra pas et que j'aurai la chance de te revoir pour le prochain. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

Vega : Je vois avec bonheur que les derniers passages du précédent chapitre t'ont plu. Je tenais à mettre en avant toute l'inquiétude de Milo pour le jeune français quelqu'en soit les circonstances. Alors cette scène chez Camus me semblant des plus indiqués. Bien que j'ai écri ces scènes, je trouve avec recul Milo tout aussi mignon que tu le prétendais dans ton commentaire. C'est un personnage intéressant je trouve, parfois tendre, protecteur, comme d'autre fois sérieux et énigmatique. J'adore. Voici alors la suite qui j'ose espérer te conviendra. Bonne lecture à toi.

Tàri : Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour tes encouragements et les messages que tu m'avais envoyé, ce geste m'a beaucoup touché. Les observations que tu as fait sur le chapitre neuf sont à la fois claires et très plaisantes. C'est toujours agréable de voir que les gens comprennent le message que nous souhaitons faire passer. Il est vrai que j'ai le chic de couper mes chapitres en plein climax ou lorsqu'un nouveau mystère se lève. Mais n'est-ce donc pas là tout le plaisir ? Une sorte d'insatisfaction persistante. Je vois que tes sentiments envers Shina et Rune ne se sont guère améliorés (comme je te comprends ^^). Le précédent chapitre regorgeait de nouveauté et d'émotion, je tenais à ce que chaque lecteur y trouve son compte et je suis heureuse de voir que cela ait plu. J'espèce en tout cas de tout cœur que cette suite te plaira et avoir le plaisir de te revoir. Encore merci. (encore une chose, merci de prendre des nouvelles sur mon cycle universitaire c'est très gentil de ta part)

Millenium d'argent : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions sur mon travail cela m'a fait très plaisir. Comme tu l'as si bien écris, le précédent chapitre était varié et rempli de bon nombre de rebondissement, la fin étant proche je me devais de dévoiler certaine chose. Néanmoins, cela ne demeure pas la seule raison, je tenais à ce que chaque lecteur puisse y trouver son compte selon leur goût et ainsi satisfaire tout le monde. Ainsi, j'ai pu constater que cela ne fut pas une erreur. Shina et Rune ont encore fait parler d'eux , et en beauté cette fois-ci alors je ne peux contredire tes mauvais sentiments envers eux. Marine à effectivement joué un rôle crucial dans cette fic, elle était une alliée cruciale pour notre petit groupe et a su faire la part des choses. Pour ce qu'il en est des fautes, aïe il est vrai que parfois il m'arrive de me faire peur moi-même ^^, mais bon on ne se refait pas ( je ferais en sorte de faire quelque effort). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant te revoir.

Seveya : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Pour ce qu'il en est des fautes je ferais en sorte de m'améliorer, bien que je doute un jour parvenir à ce que plus aucune ne se glisse entre les lignes. De même, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est très gentil merci. Voici dont le chapitre dix qui j'espère te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture à toi.

Eternyti : Que ta review soit tardive ou non m'importe peu, tout ce que je retiens c'est que tu aies eu la gentillesse de prendre un peu de ton temps pour me laisser tes impressions. Alors merci beaucoup. C'est exact, le chapitre neuf fut très généreux en émotions en tout genre et j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire pour cela justement. Chaque lecteur, lorsqu'il apprécie une histoire basé sur de nombreux couples comme celle-ci, à toujours un petit coup de cœur pour un ou plusieurs d'entre eux c'est donc dans cette optique que j'ai écris ce chapitre. Au moins, j'ose l'espèrer, chacun a pu y trouver son compte. Sur ce, je te remercie encore pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir et te souhaite une agréable lecture.

Sami-saka : Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché. Tu as pris le temps de me laisser ton point de vue sur certains aspect de mon histoire et cela m'a fait très plaisir. De tels avis sont toujours précieux pour s'améliorer par la suite. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu apprécies Shaka tel que je l'ai conçu, j'ai voulu à la fois qu'il garde quelque aspect de sa personnalité qui le caractérise tant dans l'anime tout en l'extériorisant un peu plus. Au sujet de Marine, je dirais que c'est assez semblable, l'anime ne lui permet pas d'avoir un rôle très important bien qu'elle soit le maître de Seiya alors autant la faire passer pour une fille bien, amoureuse, sincère et amicale. Pour Shina, euh…je crois que tous garde la même opinion à son sujet ^^. Et enfin, pour Milo, il est vrai que je n'ai pas était très tendre avec lui, mais bon je trouve que cela fait ressentir toue sa sensibilité, qu'en dis-tu ? Sur ce, encore merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que cette suite te plaira.

Loynis : Vraiment ?! Ta première review pour Saint seiya est pour moi ? Cela me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup c'est gentil de ta part. Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ainsi que la manière avec laquelle je l'ai construite. Pour ce qu'il en est des fautes, il est vrai que j'en fait beaucoup, soit par inadvertance, soit par doute mais bon le résultat reste le même. Quand j'aurai terminé cette fiction, je ferais en sorte de reprendre chaque chapitre pour corriger les fautes au maximum mais…encore faut-il pour cela que j'écrive le dernier chapitre ^^. Milo est en effet en un bien mauvais état, alors pour savoir ce qu'il en est je t'invite à lire cette suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi.

Une petite chose également, je tenais à préciser que lorsque cette histoire sera terminée j'envisage de reprendre chaque chapitre pour en corriger le plus de faute possible. Ainsi, pour ceux qui voudront relire cette histoire la lecture sera plus plaisante (du moins je l'espére ^^.)

**Petit résumé du chapitre 9 pour se rafraîchir la mémoire** : Milo et Camus sont en proie avec leur sentiment. Incompréhension, tristesse, désarroi, ils ne savent comment remédier à la situation. Shaka se doute du mal-être de Milo et décide d'en parler avec lui. Ce dernier lui révèle alors toute l'histoire. De leur côté, Radamanthe et Kanon au cours d'un dîner à l'appartement de ce dernier avoue leur relation à Saga qui l'accepte. Shaka raconte à son amant les tensions entre Camus et Milo et tentent de trouver une solution au problème. Milo, sous les conseils de l'indou, s'en va essayer de discuter avec le français à l'université mais les choses tournent males sous le regard meurtrier de Shina qui les espionnait. Abattu, Milo rejoint sans joie ses amis à une discothèque mais est interpellé sur le parking par Marine qui a prit connaissance des plans de l'italienne. Pendant ce temps, Camus est agressé à son studio par Rune et ses hommes mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de passer aux choses sérieuses que Milo arrive à l'appartement. Il bat les hommes de main du norvégien mais celui-ci enfin seul avec son ennemi veut assouvir sa vengeance et combats contre-lui. Désarçonné, Camus n'eut le temps de réagir que le pire était déjà arrivé. Rune s'enfuit, les amis des deux jeunes hommes prévenus par Marine entrent dans l'appartement découvrant avec horreur leur ami gravement blessé.

Merci infiniment à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

L'endroit était macabre, on se bousculait dans l'urgence, on discutait, ou on se taisait dans les salles d'attente. Parfois, un cri retentissait dans cette effervescence, celui d'un homme qui venait d'être père ou encore celui déchirant d'une femme qui venait d'être veuve. Décidément, un hôpital pouvait être bien paradoxal.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, le personnel aussi. Il y flottait une odeur entêtante de peinture fraîche et de médicament. Les couloirs étaient larges et les patients nombreux à circuler dans le bâtiment alors que quelques plantes ici et là agrémentaient le tout pour y apporter une petite touche de couleur.

Pourtant, un seul lieu, un seul, se démarquait du reste par son silence et sa mélancolie. C'était au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'un des couloirs reculés des consultations et des entrées principales. Là-bas…un groupe de jeunes gens attentait. L'un d'entre eux était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, tête basse et regard fermé alors que celui tout près de lui était assit sur une chaise, dos voûté, doigts entrelacés et le visage dissimulé sous sa longue chevelure. Deux autres également étaient assis, l'un bras croisés et le second le dos droit et les jambes légèrement écartées. Le dernier, quand à lui, était devant eux apportant lentement son gobelet à ses lèvres pour laisser le café brûlant stimuler quelque peu ses sens. Une fois fini, il marcha vers le distributeur pour jeter le récipient. Mais alors que d'une main tremblante il allait mettre une nouvelle fois une pièce dans l'appareil une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter Aio… »

L'interpellé soupira sous le conseil qu'il savait pourtant avisé.

« J'en ai besoin…» dit le grec d'une voix éteinte.

« C'est ton septième en moins de deux heures… » fit remarquer Kanon d'un ton léger.

« Je suis désolé,… » répondit Aiolia en abaissant le bras. «…Mais, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver…….Cette attente…Elle est insupportable….Il…Il aurait dû sortir depuis longtemps déjà…Je sais…Je ne devrais pas m'en faire, me dire qu'il est entre de bonne main…Mais…Tout de même…C'est long…Trop long !…Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font à la fin ?!…C'est pas normal que çà dure aussi longtemps…Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent nom d'un chien !! » s'exclama t-il.

« Hé, calme-toi mon grand. » dit doucement Kanon en enlaçant les épaules de son compagnon. « Allez, assis-toi un instant…»

Aiolia se calma et s'assit aux côtés de Camus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Lorsque l'ambulance était finalement arrivée à son appartement tout s'était passé très vite. Les infirmiers s'étaient hués sur le blessé, et se fut avec dextérité qu'ils avaient effectué les premiers soins avec le matériel dont ils disposaient. D'un air grave mais non moins assuré, l'un d'entre eux leur avait bien fait comprendre que l'urgence était présente et que leur ami devait être rapidement transféré à l'hôpital. Inconscient, ce dernier fut allongé sur une civière et déposé dans le véhicule sanitaire. Camus, lui, avait montré une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Anxieux et inquiet, il s'était montré très démonstratif et n'avait pas quitté le grec une seule minute; et sans demander quoique se soit, il s'était installé auprès du blessé dans l'ambulance. Personne n'avait fait de remarque, la tragédie du moment et le drame s'étant déroulé chez le français il était donc normal qu'il l'accompagne.

A présent, ils devaient se montrer patient. Cependant, et bien que certains s'abstenaient de le montrer contrairement à Aiolia, l'angoisse était bien là et ne cessait de croître. Aphrodite et Shura étaient certainement les plus silencieux. Kanon, lui, faisait office de soutient pour tous, étant l'aîné du groupe il se sentait responsable d'eux. Quand à Camus…eh bien…

Le regard obstinément baissé, il fixait le sol avec indifférence suivant les courbes irrégulières du carrelage. Ses yeux ne semblaient rien vouloir exprimer……..Quoique….à y regarder de plus près…Ses pupilles vibraient faiblement, ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement, et ses doigts se crispaient par inadvertance. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il se remémorait les événements de la soirée. Tout, pourtant, avait si bien commencé…son travail s'était bien passé, il était rentré tranquillement, s'était enfoncé dans son canapé comme chaque soir, avec ses doutes, ses questions, savourant simplement le silence qui régnait dans son petit appartement. Mais…Ensuite…Tout…Tout a déraillé…Ces hommes étaient violemment entrés chez lui, il pouvait encore sentir sa mâchoire le faire souffrir, ses poignés le brûler, son estomac se serrer, les mains de ses ravisseurs sur sa peau, voir le visage de cet homme…….et celui de Milo.

Camus ferma fortement les paupières, serrant davantage le médaillon qu'il gardait entre ses mains. Quand ? Quand est-ce que tout a changé? Quand la situation lui a-t-il échappé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…lui ?…Camus sentit son cœur saigner davantage, sa tête se baissa un peu plus pour réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Mille et une questions traversèrent son esprit. Il regrettait…tellement…Mais mise à part la culpabilité, il ressentait en cet instant quelque chose de bien plus profond…Il avait peur……peur de….de…

Subitement, une porte battante s'ouvrit tout près du groupe dans un bruit sourd. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Les cheveux grisonnants, le teint pâle, les cernes sous les yeux, il s'avança silencieusement vers eux sans que rien ne transparaisse dans son regard ou dans son attitude. Le silence se fit soudain plus profond à son approche alors qu'il s'arrêta pour les fixer tour à tour avec la même impassibilité. Il retira délicatement son masque chirurgical et attendit la question que tout proche de ses patients posait après une intervention.

Silencieusement, ils retenaient leur respiration. L'indifférence de cet homme les mettant mal à l'aise. Toutefois, les doigts crispés et les lèvres tremblantes, Aiolia se leva pour se placer devant le médecin. L'angoisse lui serrant l'estomac, il entrouvrit doucement les lèvres avec l'appréhension de ce que l'homme allait dire suite à sa demande. La poitrine douloureuse, il l'interrogea finalement d'une voix tremblante.

« Docteur…comment va t-il ? »

Aiolia et les autres demeurèrent silencieux. Camus releva enfin son regard pour le porter sur le visage du chirurgien qui ne semblait encore rien vouloir exprimer.

Cependant, des pas résonnèrent près d'eux stoppant simultanément le début de l'échange. Le groupe se retourna d'une traite pour voir s'avancer Angelo et Radamanthe. Ce dernier jeta un regard vers son amant qu'il sentait tendu. Kanon remercia sa présence d'un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, sur le chemin de l'hôpital il avait eu le temps de prévenir l'anglais, connaissant son amitié avec Milo il aurait été normal de le prévenir. Angelo de son côté était debout, immobile, fixant le médecin avec insistance. De ce fait, l'attention revint sur ce dernier qui, sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, finit par s'exclamer d'une voix neutre et assurée.

« Monsieur Eraste a été transféré en soin intensif. »

Il prit un instant pour laisser l'assemblée assimiler l'information.

« Le coup reçu près du rein gauche a déclenché une hémorragie externe importante et l'opération a aussi révélé un début d'hémorragie interne que nous avons pu maîtriser à temps. De même…votre ami souffre de quelques hématomes et coupures sur les bras et les jambes ainsi que d'une côte légèrement fêlée…mais…. »

Le petit groupe s'était tendu à l'annonce d'un pronostique aussi peu glorieux. Radamanthe s'était rapproché de son amant, Aphrodite et Shura serrèrent les dents, Angelo resta dangereusement impassible et Aiolia devint blanc comme linge. Toutefois Camus était certainement celui le plus touché par ses annonces; il devint blafard et à s'en faire mal, serra davantage les mains, laissant la fine chaînette rentrer dans sa peau. Quelques gouttes rougeâtres perlèrent entre ses doigts.

« Mais…aucun organe vital n'a été touché… » Un sourire éclaira le visage du chirurgien. « Il est hors de danger rassurez-vous. »

L'assemblée fixa ébahi le quadragénaire avec stupeur et consternation. Le regard brillant et un sourire sincère aux lèvres, l'homme devant eux offrit un visage serein et confiant. Aiolia, bouche légèrement entrouverte la referma pour la rouvrir aussitôt. Les yeux remplis de larmes contenues, il laissa un sourire béat naître sur ses lèvres. D'un geste rapide il prit la main du médecin pour une poignée de main pleine de bonheur et de reconnaissance. Ce fut le déclencheur d'une vague de soulagement et de quiétude, tous poussèrent un profond soupir. Les mines attristées et inquiètes laissèrent place à des visages heureux et détendus.

Camus desserra les mains et s'affala dans son siège pour laisser sa tête se poser contre le mur blanchâtre du couloir, s'il avait pu il aurait fondu en larme. La tension trop vite retombée avait laissé place à une forte confusion. Enfin, Milo allait bien, c'était le principale…

_« Merci mon Dieu… »_

Toujours la main du docteur dans la sienne Aiolia le remercia de tout cœur.

« Merci, merci infiniment docteur pour ce que vous avez fait… »

« Je vous en prie jeune homme, je n'ai fait que mon travail. » répondit-il humblement. « J'aurais cependant une dernière chose à ajouter… »

« Nous vous écoutons. » intervint Kanon.

« Voilà, suite à son agression, Monsieur Eraste a perdu une important quantité de sang, nous avons donc été dans l'obligation de le perfuser. Cependant, notre réserve de sang reste limitée… »

« Vous nous proposez donc de donner le notre… » intervint Radamanthe à son tour.

« Tout à fait. »

« Nous sommes d'accord. » s'exclama Aphrodite. « Milo est notre ami. Si notre sang peut lui permettre de guérir alors il n'y a aucune question à se poser là-dessus. »

Personne ne rétorqua quoique ce soit, ce qui n'étonna guère le chirurgien.

«Dans ce cas…certains d'entre vous sont-ils de groupe sanguin B ou O ? »

« Shura est du groupe B. Tandis que Aiolia, Aphrodite et moi-même sommes du groupe O. » dit Radamanthe.

« Très bien, la perfusion que nous avons remis à votre ami tiendra jusqu'à demain, vous pourrez vous présenter demain en fin de matinée pour les prélèvements. »

« Entendu, nous viendrons. » affirma Aphrodite.

Une nouvelle fois personne ne protesta, l'amitié avait une place importante au sein de leur groupe, l'union y était fondamentale et puis…Milo a toujours était si serviable, un ami si fidèle que se serait le trahir s'ils avaient agit autrement. La question était réglée. Cependant, Kanon tourna son regard vers Camus qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Il fronça les sourcils pour finalement s'avancer vers l'homme en blouse blanche.

« Docteur ? Est-il possible de le voir ? »

Le médecin se tourna vers lui.

« Eh bien, son état est stable pour le moment mais il reste très affaibli, il a besoin de repos et de silence. Je ne peux autorisé qu'une personne à le visiter pour ce soir. »

Le ton, bien que compatissant, était catégorique et cela était bien normal. Kanon jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Aiolia qui, il en était certain, aurait voulu être désigné. Son regard fut suffisant au jeune grec pour ne pas se proposer. En effet, d'un geste discret, Kanon détourna les yeux d'un air complice vers celui qui était assit derrière lui. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Aiolia pour comprendre le sous-entendu.

« Camus ? Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? » dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

A cet instant, Camus sembla être subitement revenu à la réalité et fixa Aiolia d'un air confus.

« Pardon ? »

« Veux-tu aller voir Milo ? » répéta t-il.

Camus baissa la tête un moment comme en proie à de l'incertitude puis balaya le couloir du regard, tous ne semblant vouloir contester ce choix. Il lui semblait même y déceler quelque sourire pour l'encourager à accepter la demande. Il revint alors vers Aiolia qui attendait tranquillement sa réponse. Un mouvement de tête suffit pour acquiescer.

Angelo de son côté, s'en retourna vers ses deux compagnons les plus proches et d'un hochement de tête les fit se lever. Les autres les regardèrent interloqués par leur attitude. L'italien avait été inébranlable tout au long de la discussion, une lueur malsaine pourtant dissimulée dans le regard. Mais il n'était cependant pas le seul. Aphrodite et Shura semblaient avoir soudainement changé de comportement. Le dos droit, les yeux légèrement fermés, les bras le long du corps, la mâchoire serrée ; rien de bien plaisant en soit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit Angelo. « On a juste un truc à faire et on revient. »

Sans pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit, Angelo et leurs deux amis partir ensemble d'une démarche lente et parallèle jusqu'à disparaître dans un nouveau couloir de l'hôpital.

Surpris par un départ si brusque, les quatre restants se consultèrent du regard. Mais aucun ne paraissait pouvoir les éclairer sur ce qui venait de se produire. Ils revinrent alors où ils ont été interrompus.

« Monsieur Eraste est dans la chambre 026, je vais vous y conduire. »

« Merci docteur. » répondit Camus.

Avant de partir, Camus se retourna vers ses amis. Kanon lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Prends ton temps. On t'attendra ici. »

Camus lui rendit son sourire et partit avec le chirurgien.

* * *

Sur les côtes grecques, la mer grondait, les vagues se déchaînaient, s'élevaient et se fracassaient dans un tableau chaotique. Une tempête s'annonçait, les nuages s'amassèrent pour former un unique manteau noirâtre, épais et inquiétant. Le vent sifflait, soufflait avec force entraînant les nuages jusqu'aux alentours de la capitale endormie.

Dans un quartier sombre et silencieux, un immeuble abandonné tenait avec peine sur ses faibles fondations. Il était grand mais miteux, ancien et oublié. La porte d'entrée était défoncée, les vitres des fenêtres brisées, la peinture écaillée. A l'intérieur, les couloirs étaient longs, sans fins, sombres ; on pouvait y entendre le moindre bruit, la moindre goulette d'eau tomber au sol, le moindre rat se faufiler entre les gouttières.

Les escaliers en béton tombaient en ruine. L'un d'eux descendait dans les profondeurs de ce sinistre endroit. Les caves étaient sans aucun doute les lieux les plus lugubres. Chaque pas vous plongez dans un gouffre macabre. Au fond, des couloirs, encore, longés de portes de même taille, de même couleurs, gravées chacune d'un nombre différent.

L'une d'entre elles avait son matricule masqué par la poussière et l'humidité. Sa particularité ? A son pied, une faible lumière. Derrière, une petite salle obscure éclairée que par quelques bougies usées. Au centre, une chaise et dessus, un homme. Il était assit, les jambes collées l'une à l'autre, les bras dans le dos et la tête baissée. Il était sobrement vêtu et avait une carrure imposante. Il semblait dormir.

Soudain, il se réveilla brutalement, agitant la tête dans tous sens possibles comme éveillé par un affreux cauchemar. Les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux et les vêtements tremblés, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, il regarda autour de lui sans prendre conscience où il se trouvait. Il voulut se lever, mais les liens sur ses poignées et ses chevilles l'en empêchèrent.

« Inutile…tu ne bougeras pas d'ici… »

L'homme regarda devant lui. Cette voix avait résonné dans la pièce d'un ton froid et détaché. Les bougies n'éclairant que le centre de la pièce il ne vit personne.

« Du moins…pas temps que je l'aurais décidé… »

Un regard brilla dans l'obscurité. Le prisonnier vibra sous son intensité, on l'aurait cru sortir des enfers même. Une silhouette se détacha doucement pour entrer silencieusement dans le cercle de lumière mais pas assez cependant pour distinguer les traits de son visage. L'inconnu posa au sol le sceau d'eau qu'il venait de vider sur le séquestré. Ce dernier s'énerva.

« T'es qui toi? Et qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Détache-moi !! » dit-il d'un ton hargneux tout en s'agitant sur la chaise en bois.

L'inconnu eut un rire léger.

« Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. » répondit-il calmement.

Cette réponse irrita davantage le prisonnier qui haussa la voix.

« Détache-moi tu m'entends connard ! Ou j'te jure que j'te fais ta fête. »

L'inconnu cette fois-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Ecoute-moi bien petit merdeux ; encore une remarque de ce genre et je me ferais un plaisir de te buter…C'est clair !! »

L'homme avait été tranchant. L'autre toujours assit s'était tendu sous la menace, non qu'il n'en ait déjà entendu depuis mais…les yeux de l'inconnu avait brillé davantage, une lueur meurtrière faisant vibrer ses pupilles. Le séquestré resta silencieux sous le regard pénétrant, il sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Bien….maintenant, tu vas gentiment répondre à nos questions et alors….» continua t-il.

Pendant sa demande, deux autres silhouettes s'étaient détachées derrière lui, avec toujours ce même regard effrayant et animal.

«…On t'emmènera toi et tes potes au commissariat sans encombre…»

L'un des deux nouveaux arrivés se détacha du groupe pour se diriger vers un coin de la salle. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche, puis dans un son discret alluma vivement une allumette. Le prisonnier vit avec horreur ses deux compagnons ligotés dos à dos contre le mur, inconscients. Assis à même le sol, ils avaient les lèvres bâillonnées et les jambes ligotées.

« Qui t'a engagé ? »

Le séquestré se détourna sous l'interrogation.

« Réponds ! »

L'interpellé réfléchit rapidement, regardant tour à tour ses complices et l'homme devant lui qui attendait silencieusement sa réponse. Attaché comme il l'était, et seul face à ces trois hommes il était en position de faiblesse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous ce constat.

« On a reçu un appel y a quelque temps. » commença t-il. « On voulait qu'on se charge d'un mec. »

Sous le regard menaçant, il frissonna et continua son récit.

« Après un autre coup de téléphone, on devait se rendre à l'appart' de ce type. Quelqu'un d'autre nous y attendait pour voir si le boulot serait fait. On devait être payé après. »

« Son nom ?! » trancha l'homme.

« Ch'ais pas, j'le connais pas !……. Il devait juste venir avec nous. » répondit vivement le prisonnier.

Il eut un court silence durant lequel les trois inconnus se consultèrent du regard.

« Qui vous a engagé ? »

Le séquestré ouvrit grand les yeux, ses frissons s'accentuant davantage devant l'interrogation.

« Je sais pas !! » dit-il trop précipitamment en agitant énergiquement la tête.

L'inconnu grinça des dents. Il serra fortement les poings avant de reprendre d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

« Te fous pas de moi !!! Qui t'a appelé ?!!! Réponds !!!! »

« Jamais ! » cria le prisonnier. « Si je parle j'vais m'faire buter !!! »

« C'est moi qui vais te refroidir si tu me dis pas son nom et vite !! » s'exclama t-il.

« Va te faire foutre enculé ! »

Sous l'injure, il eut un silence. Plus long, plus profond aussi..…un silence de mort. L'inconnu sourit vicieusement, celui placé près des deux autres ligotés se rapprocha. L'homme s'avança dangereusement du séquestré, son visage presque à découvert désormais comme ceux de ses compagnons. Il émit un petit rire cynique avant de baisser le regard, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux.

« Comme tu voudras… »

Le prisonnier sentit la peur l'envahir subitement. Une peur comme jamais ressentit auparavant. Ses dents claquèrent alors que son kidnappeur lui prit violemment le menton sans aucune douceur pour ensuite dangereusement caresser la cicatrise qui zébrait sa joue gauche. Il sentit une aura menaçante l'envahir, envelopper son être tout entier, pénétrer sa chair et ses os……C'était la mort qui venait de le toucher…

« Mais crois-moi… »

L'homme releva son regard. Le séquestré émit un gémissement, sursautant violemment. L'inconnu avait les cheveux courts et foncés, les pupilles rétrécies en deux fentes noirâtres, un sourire carnassier aux dents blanchâtres, les sourcils bestialement froncés. Celui-ci émit un rire démoniaque à en glacer le sang. Le prisonnier laissa échapper des plaintes suraiguës, il tenta de s'enfuir en se débattant, frémissant comme jamais devant cette vision diabolique.

« Tu parleras…»

Un cri effroyable fit vibrer les murs de la bâtisse.

* * *

Au milieu d'un trottoir, une personne était vêtue d'un long imperméable sombre. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne l'incommodait pas, elle se contentait de scruter attentivement les fenêtres du bâtiment devant lequel elle était depuis une dizaine de minute. Son visage était fermé, ses lèvres scellées, son attitude glaciale. Le vent vint soulever les pans de son vêtement, lui donnant une image fantasmagorique. Les sirènes des voitures vibraient autour d'elle, les gyrophares des véhicules coloraient les murs de l'immeuble d'une couleur rougeâtre.

Puis, son expression changea, ses traits s'étirèrent pour lui donner un air crispé et furibond. Ses longs cheveux retenus par le manteau volèrent autour d'elle sous un coup de vent plus violent. Cette personne mit sa main dans l'une de ses poches, retirant délicatement son portable sur lequel elle composa lentement une suite de chiffre. L'appareil près de son oreille, elle regarda toujours les vitres du bâtiment. Il eut une tonalité puis une réponse à son appel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fut cette dernière.

« Çà a foiré. »

Il eut un court silence avant que l'autre personne ne lui réponde d'une voix où la fureur n'était aucunement contenue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!!!! »

L'interlocuteur avait crié son exclamation. Furieux, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!! »

« Tout avait bien commencé…les gars étaient là, et l'autre était bien rentré chez lui mais… »

« Mais ?! » s'exclama l'autre, impatient.

« …Mais Eraste s'est pointé à l'appart'… »

Au bout du fil, l'interlocuteur ouvrit les yeux de stupeur devant la révélation.

« Il a défoncé tes mecs avant qu'on est pu se charger de lui…»

« Il t'a vu ? »

« A ton avis !!……….Toutefois….. »

Rune, toujours sur le trottoir laissa un vicieux sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« J'ai laissé un cadeau à Eraste avant de partir… » dit-il sournoisement avant de rire légèrement de plaisir malsain.

« Comment ç… »

« Il est à l'hôpital,…aux soins intensifs… » continua t-il en riant toujours.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!!! »

Rune fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction qui sonnait comme un reproche. Cela ne lui plut pas du tout d'ailleurs, alors il se permit de répondre tout aussi énergiquement.

« Dis donc, calme tes ardeurs ! Il était là, j'étais là, il m'a vu, j'avais rien à perdre ! Alors si çà te déplait temps-pis pour toi faudra faire avec… »

« Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu ! Tu ne devais que l'atteindre indirectement abruti !!! »

« Eh ! J'y peux rien si ton plan a merdé ok ?!! Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !!! »

« On avait un marché ! »

« Un deal n'est conclu que lorsque chacun a eu ce qu'il voulait. Pour ma part j'ai fait mon boulot…….Enfin presque… »

L'étudiant serra le poing avant que son interlocuteur ne parle à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? »

« Eraste est sorti de l'opération………..c'est le seul à pouvoir m'identifier…. » dit Rune, une lueur au fond des yeux.

« Crétin !! Je te le permets pas ! A quoi çà t'avancerai imbécile !…»

« Désolé ma jolie…mais la situation t'a échappé, t'as pas assuré alors maintenant assume, mais moi, je ne veux pas payer les pots cassés…Salut… »

« Rune !!! »

Il avait déjà raccroché.

Dans un appartement de la capitale, aucune lumière n'était allumée, il était silencieux. Dans le salon, une personne était assise sur un canapé sombre. La télévision allumée éclairait faiblement la fine silhouette, créant une atmosphère angoissante par les variations de lumière. La jeune fille était droite, non…figée...son portable près de son oreille devenu brusquement silencieux. Elle avait les lèvres fermées, fixant devant elle quelque chose d'invisible. Doucement, sa main se baissa dans une lenteur effrayante. Son regard s'illumina dans la pénombre, ses pupilles vibrant sous de violente émotions. Elle serra les poings, ses ongles percèrent sa peau, la tachant de son sang écarlate.

Shina prit une funeste décision.

* * *

L'étage des soins intensifs était situé à l'écart des autres services de l'hôpital, cette zone n'étant accessible qu'à un personnel spécialisé et aux proches des patients. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à parvenir au fond du couloir où de nombreuses chambres à baies vitrées avaient été construite. Le médecin s'arrêta au pas d'une des portes de chambre, où les rideaux avaient été tirés, pour l'ouvrir délicatement. Camus, le cœur battant, s'avança à ses côtés.

« Je vais vous laisser à présent, une infirmière viendra vous chercher. »

« Très bien, merci encore docteur. » dit Camus en lui serrant la main.

« Au revoir monsieur. »

Une fois l'homme partit, Camus poussa silencieusement la porte. La chambre était spacieuse, spartiate et avec un minimum de mobilité. Une commode et une armoire meublaient simplement la pièce. Il faisait sombre, les rayons de lune éclairant faiblement la chambre silencieuse. Le blanc des murs et des meubles ressortait légèrement. Dehors, le vent souffla, faisant lentement glisser les nuages qui dissimulaient l'astre lunaire. La pièce s'éclaircit.

La gorge douloureuse, Camus vit les contours d'un lit se dessiner progressivement. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha davantage, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce. Un son faible mais strident emplissait doucement la chambre. Camus s'arrêta subitement, il sentit son cœur se comprimer, ses yeux s'humidifier lorsqu'il distingua enfin la silhouette allongée dans la couchette.

Enveloppé dans des draps écrus, Milo était endormi. Le teint cadavérique, un masque à oxygène sur les lèvres et un tube enfoncé dans le bras gauche relié à une pochette de sang. Les rayons lunaires éclairaient délicatement son visage, offrant un mélange de zone d'ombre et de lumière, ses cheveux avaient des reflets azurés. Il avait l'air si faible.

Le cardiogramme ne cessait de chanter la même mélodie, rendant la situation bien plus mélancolique. Les lèvres tremblantes, Camus prit appuie sur une chaise pour s'asseoir près du blessé. Il le regarda un moment sans rien dire, fixant simplement le résultat de son égoïsme. Camus serra son pantalon entre ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de les poser sur le visage ensommeillé.

« Pardonne-moi » souffla t-il.

Une sensation humide sur les joues, Camus laissa ses larmes couler sans retenue, conscient de ses erreurs et de la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve. Sa gorge devint vite douloureuse en désirant retenir ses gémissements. Entre deux sanglots, timidement, il glissa tendrement sa main dans celle de Milo.

« J'ai…j'ai été immonde avec toi…..» commença t-il. « Je t'ai dit des choses..affreuses..blessantes…j'ai été distant…je t'ai insulté.…je t'ai fais tellement de mal… »

Ses sanglots doublèrent d'intensité. Le souffle court, il continua malgré tout.

« Mais..pourtant…tu ne m'as pas rejeté…tu…voulais me comprendre..encore…malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais…tout ce que j'ai dit..tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en moi…de me faire confiance… » Il sourit dans sa détresse. « J'étais…si…si heureux…si heureux que tu ne m'ais pas laissé… »

Camus essuya ses larmes sans pour autant lâcher la main de Milo.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi…toujours…pour ma mère…Dans mes moments de faiblesse…tu ne te moquais jamais……j'aimais…j'aimais ces moments là…j'aimais être avec toi….… »

Il sentit sa vue encore une fois se brouiller de larmes.

« Mais moi…moi…je n'ai jamais été là pour toi !…Je n'ai jamais rien fais pour toi…je t'ai rejeté…pire encore…je t'ai mis en danger…et je ne peux même pas donner mon sang pour te soigner !….. »

Il porta la main de Milo à son front.

« Je voudrais rattraper mes erreurs ………je….je te promets de tout t'expliquer…quand tout sera fini, je t'expliquerais…»

Camus releva son regard pour le poser une fois encore sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Ce soir…j'ai…..j'ai eu tellement peur…quand je t'ai vu..j'ai cru que…que tu allais… »

Il s'arrêta un instant, détournant les yeux pour difficilement ravaler sa salive, se refusant à achever sa sinistre phrase.

« Et là…j'ai réalisé que.…..je ne l'aurais pas supporté si…enfin si …»

Il prit une silencieuse inspiration. Camus regarda le visage de Milo avec intensité. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était présent, mis à part ses paupières qui se crispaient légèrement dans son sommeil. Les larmes du français se tarirent lentement malgré sa douleur. Le vent continuait de souffler dehors et par la fenêtre laissa un courant d'air affluer dans la chambre. Les cheveux de Milo dansèrent dans la brise. Camus serra délicatement la main du grec, une chaleur agréable semblait l'envahir soudainement, réchauffant sa poitrine.

« Milo… » dit-il doucement.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle mais exprimait une étrange et profonde émotion. Son cœur s'emballa.

« …Je crois que…enfin….je….que je… »

La main de Camus trembla légèrement.

Silencieusement, une porte s'ouvrit laissant la lumière envahir la pièce.

« Monsieur… » sonna une voix. « Pardonnez-moi, mais il faut le laisser se reposer à présent… »

Camus soupira, son cœur ne s'étant pas calmé pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, il desserra les doigts pour soigneusement reposer la main de Milo sur les draps. Il se leva sans bruit pour partir.

Cependant, il s'arrêta, son regard toujours posé sur le visage de l'endormi. Subitement poussé par une force mystérieuse, Camus s'appuya précautionneusement sur le rebord du lit, veillant à ne pas faire bouger le blessé.

Dans un mouvement ample et délicat, il se pencha…Il ferma lentement les yeux. On pouvait entendre le froissement des tissus alors qu'avec tendresse, Camus baisa le front de Milo avec douceur. Le baiser avait été tendre et silencieux, rendant l'émotion encore plus profonde. Il dura un instant avant qu'il ne se redresse, ouvrant délicatement les paupières. Camus regarda Milo une dernière fois et alla rejoindre l'infirmière…à contre cœur.

* * *

« Tu crois que çà ira ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Radamanthe en se tournant vers son amant.

« Pour eux deux… » répondit Kanon dans un souffle. « Milo est à l'hôpital pour on ne sait encore quelle raison, il a failli y rester et Camus est en état de choc…..Tout çà m'inquiète Rad,…va savoir comment çà va se finir?… » termina t-il en soupirant.

« Ne t'en fais pas…» commença l'anglais, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa moitié. « Tu as entendu le médecin, Milo s'en sortira. Quand il se sentira mieux et, s'il le souhaite, il nous dira ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé…Après, pour ce qu'il en est de Camus, nous nous devons de rester auprès de lui et de le soutenir. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais, je suis sûr que dès que notre ami sera sur pied çà ira beaucoup mieux, tu verras. »

Kanon l'avait écouté avec attention, les paroles apaisantes de son aimé l'ayant rassuré un temps soit peu. Il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison…Je ne dois pas être aussi défaitiste…..Merci..» dit-il doucement en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant. Il sentit ses craintes disparaître progressivement.

« Aioliaaaaaa…. »

Il avait ajouté cela plus fortement sans pour autant rompre l'échange de leur regard.

« Je te vois. »

A quelque mètre de là, Aiolia avait suspendu son geste dans un sursaut. Sa pièce de monnaie toujours en main, il se détourna lentement vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

« Arrête avec ce café ou je te confisque ton porte monnaie. » dit Kanon en se tournant enfin vers son cadet.

Aiolia, dans un rire gêné, s'éloigna du distributeur pour rejoindre le couple. Tel un enfant prit en faute, il alla patiemment s'asseoir sur une des chaises situées non loin de ses aînés. Ceux-là eurent un sourire attendri en le regardant faire. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de continuer à s'amuser du comportement infantile de leur compagnon que des personnes s'approchèrent d'eux. Finalement, Aiolia se releva pour aller à leur rencontre.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais fut subitement stoppé par l'air grave qu'affichaient les nouveaux arrivants.

« On a du nouveau. »

Kanon fronça les sourcils face au ton employé. Ce type de phrase ne signifiait généralement rien de bien plaisant et, dit d'une manière aussi détachée n'y arrangeait malheureusement pas grand chose.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

Il eut un court silence durant lequel l'atmosphère quelque peu détendue d'il y a peu balança dans une angoisse des plus palpables. Le nouvel arrivant voulu reprendre mais déjà d'autre pas résonnèrent dans le long couloir blanchâtre. Tous se retournèrent d'un même élan pour voir arriver Mü et Shaka dans une démarche précipitée. Une fois à leur hauteur, ils stoppèrent brusquement leur avancée pour ne dire mot. Tel Aiolia, ils sentirent quelque chose au plus profond d'eux même, une sensation étrange qui leur sommait de garder le silence,…ce qu'ils firent. L'arrivant, voyant qu'ils ne diront rien, prit de nouveau la parole en se tournant vers Kanon.

« On sait ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Cette petite phrase suffit pour faire réagir tout le monde…Aiolia ouvrit grand les yeux, Shaka et Mü cachèrent leur surprise au possible tout comme Radamanthe. Cependant Kanon, lui, fronça davantage les sourcils.

…Çà sentait pas bon…..mais alors..pas bon du tout….

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Le trio resta impassible face à la demande qu'il avait certainement anticipé. Aphrodite baissa le regard, tandis que Shura mit nonchalamment ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Angelo de son côté, n'avait pas bronché, il fixa avec assurance son vis-à-vis, un air sombre peint sur son visage. Peu de gens eurent le déplaisir de voir cette expression chez le rital,…et pour ceux qui l'ont connu,……..ils savaient pertinemment ce que cela pouvait signifier...

Kanon ferma lentement les yeux.

« Je vois. »

Angelo commença enfin…

* * *

D'un mouvement ample et léger, une porte se referma délicatement sans pour autant se fermer complètement, la lumière du corridor éclairant une des nombreuses chambres de l'hôpital. Une main toujours placée sur la poignée métallique, Camus ne semblait vouloir se détacher du seul rempart qui le séparer du jeune invalide. Il s'en voulut encore malgré le pronostique du médecin et le soutient de ses camarades. Comment aurait pu t-il en être autrement après tout ? Il lui faudra du temps…beaucoup de temps….encore…

« Monsieur ?…Vous allez bien ?… »

Camus sembla subitement revenir à la triste réalité. Il releva quelque peu le regard, cligna des yeux, avant de les diriger vers l'infirmière toute de blanc vêtue.

« Oui…oui tout va bien mademoiselle…juste un moment d'absence… »

La jeune infirmière eut un sourire tendre en devinant parfaitement la raison de ce comportement au combien connu dans le milieu hospitalier.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami n'est-ce pas ? »

La demande sonna davantage comme une constatation. D'ailleurs, le ton fut si empli de douceur qu'elle n'offusqua pas le moins du monde notre jeune français qui lui rendit son sourire.

« N'ayez crainte, nous prendrons soin de lui…il est entre de bonne main… »

« Je vous en remercie.» répondit sincèrement Camus.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? » proposa poliment la gentille infirmière.

« Non je vous remercie, je me débrouillerai… » refusa Camus.

« Très bien alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. » dit-elle.

« Vous de même mademoiselle. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna alors pour vaguer à ses occupations, qui devaient certainement être nombreuses malgré l'heure tardive. Camus, soulagé, la regarda partir. Savoir Milo dans un service où le personnel était aussi présent pour les proches des malades le réconfortait sur le professionnalisme de l'équipe médicale. L'établissement était organisé, net, sophistiqué, avec des médecins qualifiés…..Oui, Milo sera bien prit en charge ici..il en était sûr désormais…

Camus soupira d'aise pour la première fois de toute cette fin de soirée. Désormais, il pouvait laisser Milo sans se soucier davantage pour son état de santé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses muscles se détendirent lentement sous cette nouvelle vague de soulagement. Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre ses compagnons.

Cependant, des vibrations dans la poche droite de son pantalon le stoppèrent dans son élan. Il y plongea sa main pour en sortir son téléphone portable. L'appareil continua de vibrer faiblement alors que le petit écran s'éclairait par alternance. Camus s'interrogea devant le numéro qui s'affichait et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il appuya tout de même sur l'une des touches et mit le portable près de son oreille dégagée.

« Allo ? »

_« Bonsoir Camus. »_

L'interpellé sentit une bien étrange sensation le saisir. Deux mots, deux simples mot avaient suffi pour le déstabiliser. Le timbre était si sourd, si lugubre qu'il avait figé dès les premières syllabes…

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » tenta t-il.

_« Passes-tu une agréable soirée Camus ? »_

Piqué au vif, Camus refoula une violente nausée le saisir à la gorge. Cette question lui rappela des souvenirs bien pénibles qu'il s'efforçait de contenir depuis plusieurs heures. Mais, visiblement, rien ne lui sera épargné en cette nuit funeste. Tout, le moindre détail semblait lui ramener inexorablement vers ces tragiques faits subvenus dans son petit studio d'étudiant. D'ailleurs, avec du recul, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir remettre les pieds chez lui sans repenser à ce qui s'y été passé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

_« Tu ne me connais pas Camus… »_ sonna la ténébreuse voix. _« Mais moi… » _

Un petit rire malsain résonna aux oreilles du français.

_« Moi je te connais Camus… »_

Ce dernier percevait le mal-être qu'il avait pressentit au début de la conversation croître progressivement, jusqu'à l'envelopper entier comme prit dans un puissant étau.

_« Mes amis ont été courtois j'espère ?… »_

Camus eut un hoquet.

« Que… »

_« Je leur ai pourtant demandé de bien se tenir tu sais… »_ continua lentement l'inconnu. _«…De bien s'occuper de toi………Mais, que veux-tu ?…La patience est une vertu si rare…… »_

Camus serra soudainement les poings et la mâchoire, ses dents craquèrent sous la pression, sa bouche s'emplissant d'un goût métallique désagréable. Le flot de sentiment contradictoire qui envahissait soudainement son cœur ne lui permit pas de contrôler son timbre de voix qui s'emporta bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

« C'est vous le responsable ?!! » s'exclama t-il.

_« Tut tut tut ce n'est pas bien de s'énerver Camus enfin…….çà se maîtrise la colère… »_

« Répondez !! »

_« Oula ! Tu es vraiment énervé dis-moi ?…J'en conclu que çà s'est mal passé… » _

S'en fut trop pour le français.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?!! Hein ! » s'énerva Camus sous les sarcasmes. « Quelqu'un est à l'hôpital par votre faute ! »

Son interlocuteur marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

_« Par ma faute ? »_ dit-il ironiquement. _« En es-tu bien sûr Camus ? »_

Camus se calma sous cette question qu'il n'attentait pas.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

_« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »_

« … »

_« Voilà un silence bien éloquent mon cher. »_ dit l'inconnu d'un ton caustique.

Le jeune homme resta pensif un court instant mais assez pour analyser la situation et assimiler toutes les solutions envisageables. Les souvenirs de ces derniers mois semblèrent s'accumuler dans son esprit. Les sorties, les rires de ses compagnons, les soirées, le regard de Milo, son sourire, sa bienveillance, sa patience, sa gentillesse…son agression…….Camus ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal…Il ne fit plus attention à ce que lui disait son mystérieux interlocuteur. Il regarda, songeur, la porte de la chambre…

Brusquement, son regard s'illumina d'une lueur intense, ses yeux limpides devinrent nuageux, vibrant d'intensité…

« Où peut-on se voir ? » dit-il gravement.

_«… C'est ta réponse ?… »_

« … »

_« Quai numéro13, hangar 6 sur le port… »_ répondit l'inconnu le sourire aux lèvres. _« Tu as trente minutes… »_

« J'y serai… »

_« J'y compte bien Camus…....J'y compte bien… »_

L'inconnu raccrocha, laissant brutalement un lourd silence s'installer. Camus abaissa lentement son téléphone, son regard brillant toujours aussi vivement. Toutefois ses traits se détendirent légèrement alors que sur le pas de la porte, il fixa le matricule de la chambre du blessé. Il n'entendait pas les gens se mouvoir dans le corridor, il ne voyait rien d'autre que cette porte. L'idée de voir Milo une dernière minute l'effleura mais il se retint de justesse bien que l'envie était prenante. Camus fixa la porte avec insistance alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour prononcer quelques mots.

« Je te l'ai promis…quand tout sera fini…je t'expliquerais………..tout.. » dit-il comme un secret. « Guéris vite………Milo…. »

Camus eut un dernier sourire en prononçant le nom de son sauveur avant de se détourner et de partir précipitamment vers la sortie. Dans sa course effrénée, il leva son poigné pour regarder nerveusement les aiguilles de sa montre se mouvoir bien trop vite…

Plus que vingt-cinq minutes….

* * *

L'absence de tout bruit, un arrêt brutal de la conversation, le calme, tout s'était tu…..Ces définitions ne suffirent pourtant pas à décrire le silence qui régnait en cet instant. Les yeux étaient ouverts, les lèvres tremblantes, les gorges serrées. Une tension enveloppait, vibrait dans l'air environnante s'imprégnant dans les chairs des protagonistes de ce brusque changement d'atmosphère. Ils se fixèrent, tous, indécis….surpris….…choqués…

Certains serrèrent les poings de colère, contractant leur muscle. Mais….finalement….un d'entre eux finit par réagir…….furax….

« Je vais le massacrer !!!! »

Le jeune homme voulut partir mais une main s'agrippa brusquement à son bras stoppant sa démarche.

« Calme-toi Aio… »

Aiolia se tourna vers Kanon dont le même feu incandescent brûlait au fond de ses aigues-marines. Une force tranquille…dangereusement tranquille..contenue….violente…

« Que je me calme ?!! Tu veux que je me calme ?!!…Cette pourriture a failli tuer Milo ! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait… »

Kanon resserra sa prise.

« Céder à la colère ne mènera à rien… »

« Comment peux-tu rester impassible ?! » dit Aiolia rageusement.

« Je suis tout aussi furieux que toi… » répondit l'aîné. « Moi aussi je veux pouvoir venger Milo, mais agir à chaud ne sert à rien. Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous devons faire… »

« Tu…tu…. » Aiolia grinça des dents, sidéré. « Réfléchir ?! Alors qu'il est dehors après ce qu'il a fait ?! Si on ne réagit pas il sera peut-être trop tard… »

« Aio… »

« Et vous… » s'exclama le grec en regardant ses amis, sa colère toujours pas apaisée. « …dites quelque chose à la fin !… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, d'une autre nature cependant.

« Aiolia. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers celui qui avait prit la parole.

« Je crois que Kanon a raison. » dit posément Shaka.

Aiolia ouvrit grand la bouche, surpris cette fois-ci.

« J'y crois pas ! » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Aio… » commença l'hindouiste. « Se laisser envahir par nos sentiments en de telles circonstances influence notre jugement…ta colère t'aveugle Aio… »

« Mais… »

« Aiolia ! Ecoute à la fin !!! »

Aiolia se tu sous le ton plus que catégorique. Etrangement cela le calma instantanément, du moins suffisamment pour que Kanon se décide à le lâcher. Tous furent surpris par un tel élan de la part de leur compagnon pourtant si serein en toutes circonstances.

« Bien… » Shaka marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Dis-moi…que ferais-tu si nous te laissions partir à sa recherche ? Où irais-tu ? Par où commencerais-tu ? Comment ferais-tu en pleine nuit ?….Tu connais son adresse ? Son nom ?….Et même si tu venais à le retrouver, que ferais-tu ?….Tu crois que Milo serait heureux de savoir ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?…. »

Tous restèrent silencieux face à cette avalanche de question qui restait pour le moins très pertinentes. Le jeune grec ne sut quoi répondre, il sentit son cœur le faire souffrir par sa soudaine impuissance. Perdu, le regard égaré, il baissa honteusement la tête; les larmes brouillant son regard. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses muscles se détendirent, apeuré. Shaka sourit malgré les circonstances et s'avança vers le jeune homme, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Justice sera rendue, tu verras… » dit-il doucement comme une promesse.

Aiolia releva courageusement les yeux vers le blond pour lire dans ses prunelles azurées toute la sincérité dont il avait déjà fait preuve. Il sourit alors à son tour à son ami et essuya ses pleurs d'un revers de sa manche.

« Pardon les gars… » souffla t-il. « Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile…»

Le petit groupe laissa la tension retomber pour sourire à leur camarade.

« Ne t'excuse pas va….» dit Kanon.

« Maintenant…. » commença Radamanthe. « Il faut décider de la marche à suivre… »

« Si les coupables sont de la faculté, alors mon oncle doit être mis au courant… » intervint Mü. Il tourna son regard vers le trio. « L'un de vous trois va m'accompagner, je serais alors plus à même de tout lui raconter en détails… »

Les trois garçons se consultèrent un moment du regard.

« Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi… » répondit Angelo.

« Bien… »

« Aphrodite et moi allons retourner au commissariat. Qui sait ? La description de l'agresseur de Milo pourra aider la police ? Peut-être même est-il déjà dans leur base de donnée ?… » Dit Shura à son tour.

« Bonne idée… »approuva Kanon.

« Et nous ?» interrogea Aiolia.

« Milo est hors de danger. Il se fait tard et nous ne pouvons hélas pas faire grand chose de plus pour le moment. Mais avant, attendons Camus, les visites doivent être finies à présent…» répondit-il.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, Aiolia l'accepta avec un peu plus de difficulté mais c'était la solution la plus raisonnable qui offrait à eux. A peine le silence commença de nouveau à s'installer qu'une stridente sonnerie le brisa net. Aiolia, gêné, sortit précipitamment et avec maladresse son portable de la poche de son pantalon.

« C'est Marine… » dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelque mètres pour discuter avec la jeune fille qui venait aux nouvelles.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit la porte battante pour s'ouvrir brusquement dans un bruit sourd, laissant entrer un jeune homme étonnamment pressé. Ce dernier s'arrêta subitement, tous les regards tournés vers lui pour sa foudroyante apparition. Mis à part Aiolia qui reprit sa conversation, les autres ne marquèrent pas de constater l'empressement de leur compagnon.

« Camus ?…Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Kanon intrigué.

Le jeune français fixa son compagnon tout en cherchant à masquer son trouble. Dans la précipitation il en avait presque honteusement oublié la présence de ses amis, d'autant plus que le groupe s'était agrandit en son absence…ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il se redressa, les regarda à tour de rôle pour reprendre contenance avant de finalement répondre.

« Oui…oui tout va bien Kanon ne t'en fais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu nous donnes. » tenta l'aîné. « Est-ce que Milo va bien ? »

« Il était endormi, il ne risque plus rien…c'est juste que… » Camus réfléchit un instant avant de continuer hâtivement. « J'ai reçu un appel important et puisque je ne pouvais pas téléphoner aux soins intensifs alors… »

En disant cela, Camus prit son portable en main et se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait assuré mais hésitant vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Il devait partir,…vite……

« Attends ! Tu… »

Mais Kanon n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Camus tourna dans un autre couloir disparaissant de la vue de ses compagnons. Ebahis par un tel comportement, tous restèrent figés un moment. Lui qui était si effondré il y a peu, le voilà bien vigoureux….Le fait d'avoir vu Milo peut-être ?…..La surprise passée au bout de quelque seconde, le groupe reprit contact avec la situation actuelle. Enfin…presque tous….Shaka, lui, resta le regard braqué sur le corridor que son ami avait emprunté. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils. Le comportement du français le troubla, cela ne lui correspondait pas et la dernière fois que son ami eut ce genre d'attitude il……Shaka sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer subitement…

« Je crois que vous pouvez y aller désormais… » dit Kanon à l'adresse de ses camarades.

A ce même instant, toujours en conversation téléphonique, Aiolia ouvrit grand les yeux.

« …Bonne chance les amis. » finit l'aîné plein d'espoir.

Le petit groupe partit donc….

« Non ! Attendez ! »

Frappé par le cri, tous se tournèrent vers le jeune grec. Aiolia avait encore son portable près de son oreille droite, mais…se fut son expression qui intrigua le plus ses compagnons. Les traits tirés, son regard était empli d'innombrables sentiments tous aussi différents sans qu'aucun ne prenne le pas sur les autres.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Kanon légèrement paniqué.

Surprise, espoir, hésitation,…colère……..Haine…….tant d'émotion dans les yeux du grec qui perturba l'assemblée que les quelque paroles qu'il se décida à prononcer.

« Marine…. » souffla Aiolia. « ….Elle sait qui c'est…. »

Un blanc. Un silence. Puis…..des exclamations, des regards lancés, des cœurs qui accélèrent, des poings qui se serrent, des mâchoires qui se crispent……çà y est……enfin.....

....ils allaient s'avoir…………

* * *

Devant une haute porte blanchâtre, une jeune femme vêtue de la même couleur l'ouvrit délicatement, sans bruit, la lumière du couloir illuminant la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Discrètement, elle entra, silencieusement, elle approcha du centre de la chambre. Toujours avec légèreté, elle s'avança pour s'approcher au mieux du lit disposé près du mur. La fenêtre était ouverte, les rayons de la lune éclairant davantage la pièce. Puis, le vent se leva, faisant glisser les quelques nuages qui voilaient la jumelle du soleil. Les rayons devinrent plus nombreux, plus lumineux, la pièce plus visible.

La jeune demoiselle, perdit le doux sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres. Elle regarda fixement la couchette. Brusquement, une décharge électrique sembla la foudroyer. Dans des gestes frénétiques, elle se retourna, bougea la tête en tout sens pour regarder tous les recoins de la chambre. Les yeux écarquillés, paniquée, elle couru vers la porte l'ouvrant entièrement dans un lourd fracas…

La lumière artificielle des couloirs illumina fortement la pièce d'une lueur aveuglante éclairant..une commode…une armoire…des perfusions…une chaise……et……un lit….…………vide…….

Une porte battante s'ouvrit alors brutalement, surprenant les personnes postées non loin. Ces dernières regardèrent la jeune infirmière reprendre son souffle. Une main sur le cœur, elle releva son sombre regard. Haletante, elle finit par s'exclamer :

« C'est votre ami….il ….il……… »

Le groupe sentit une nouvelle vague d'angoisse et de peur les envahir subitement. Toutefois, sans prévenir, Shaka écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner subitement pour courir vers l'avant du bâtiment. Ce brusque changeant de comportement, et de part les subites bruits de pas, la plus part se tournèrent vers l'arrière pour voir disparaître une longue chevelure blonde au croisement d'un couloir.

« Shaka où vas-tu ?! » s'écria tardivement Angelo.

L'indou courut aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Les malades et le personnel hospitalier lui barrant le chemin, il fit de nombreux écarts rendant sa course bien plus impressionnante. Par l'emprunt d'un nouveau corridor, il courut en ligne droite jusqu'à une double porte qu'il poussa avec force. Le vent lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il se mit sur le bord du trottoir où les taxis se stationnaient. Il jeta son regard dans toute direction, se déplacement frénétiquement de quelque pas pour changer d'angle. Les voitures circulaient encore, les ambulances arrivaient toutes sirènes allumées. Le souffle court, Shaka se passa les mains sur les yeux.

Trop tard…….il n'était déjà plus là……..

* * *

La nuit devint profonde, la cité silencieuse. Les cieux s'étaient voilés, noyant les côtes dans une épaisse noirceur. La mer se mouvait au rythme des vagues créant un fastueux ballet aux mélodies apaisantes. Les roches étaient aiguisées, les plages vides. Au loin cependant, de faibles lueurs longeaient le rivage pour en dessiner les côtes. Les réverbèrent dessinaient de leur lumière les abords de quelque bâtisses.

Toutefois, une,..non…deux lueurs se déplacèrent lentement. Dans un ronronnement sourd, elles stoppèrent leur avancée pour finalement s'éteindre. Des pneus crièrent, rompant brutalement le silence des lieux, leur son résonnant dans le silence. Un bruit de portière, des pas, une portière qui claqua et le véhicule qui partit dans un nouveau cri de moteur.

Le vent marin souffla doucement, soulevant les feuilles, la poussière et une chevelure soyeuse. Seul, silencieux, l'inconnu regarda le taxi repartir pour finalement se retourner et commencer une élégante démarche. Les vagues continuèrent leur danse pour venir se fracasser contre les pontons de bois verdis par l'usure et le temps. Accostés, les bateaux se mouvaient doucement sous les caprices de la mer houleuse. Les lampadaires illuminaient peu d'espace sur le chemin du jeune solitaire, son ombre glissant ainsi sur les hangars sombres et rouillés. Les chats s'enfuirent à son approche dans des miaulements cinglants.

Suite à une longue marche, la silhouette s'arrêta, immobile, devant un bâtiment semblable pourtant aux autres devant lequel elle était déjà passée. Elle le fixa un instant, glissa son regard insipide sur les parois externes du hangar. Loin du rivage, les nuages s'étaient rassemblés une fois de plus présageant une nouvelle tempête. Le vent sembla souffler avec davantage de puissance, balançant encore les nombreux cargos amarrés dans le port. Pourtant, le changement d'atmosphère ne paraissait guère faire ciller l'inconnu. Le regard devenu plus amer, il s'approcha de l'entrée.

Sur la poignée rouillée par l'écume de mer, il y déposa ses doigts avec assurance. Le jeune homme la poussa pour finalement ouvrir la lourde porte en ferraille qui grinça bruyamment. Le bruit sifflant ricocha dans le local. L'endroit était morbide, le sol était sale, les murs camouflés par des amas de caisses en bois de différentes tailles. L'air y était nauséabond, puant le poisson et l'humidité. Les odeurs ne déstabilisèrent pas le jeune homme qui entra sans refermer la porte. Dehors, les nuages s'approchèrent dangereusement de la côte.

Il avança vers le centre de la pièce, ne cherchant aucunement à allumer la lumière, les lampadaires du dehors éclairant faiblement. Il s'arrêta, jetant son regard dans tous sens. Certaines zones du local n'étaient pas suffisamment éclairées pour les visualiser correctement. Il resta silencieux, n'entendant plus que le vent siffler au dehors et le bois des caisses travailler.

L'air vibra, les bateaux bougèrent soudainement avec plus de force. Les nuages cachèrent entièrement la lune et les astres, voilant le ciel d'une épaisse étendue noirâtre et menaçante. La seconde tempête caressa les côtes les plongeant davantage dans les ténèbres. Puis, une…puis deux….puis trois gouttes…et………des trombes d'eau de pluie tombèrent brusquement sur le port. Les gouttes d'eau fracassèrent les cargos et les hangars, produisant un concert bruyant et titanesque.

Par la porte d'entrée, sans bouger de sa place, le jeune homme regarda l'eau ruisseler sur le plancher pour former un ensemble de grandes flaques épaisses.

Soudain,…Un éclair fouetta l'air pour zébrer le ciel funeste, éclairant un instant d'une lumière étincelante l'intérieur du bâtiment…..

« Bonsoir Camus…. »

L'interpellé ouvrit des yeux de stupeur avant de les poser juste en face de lui.

Des bruits réguliers résonnèrent dans le local, des bruits de pas…lents….trop lents…..ces bruits étaient……malsains….Les pas devinrent plus prononcés…jusqu'à ce que, sorties des ténèbres, deux fentes brillèrent intensément,…un regard de fauve….

Un nouvel éclair cicatrisa les cieux coléreux pour éclairer vivement le sinistre hangar….

La lumière se teinta de nuance bleutée….elle glissa dans les recoins de l'entrepôt pour délicatement venir caresser une nouvelle silhouette. La lumière effleura les formes généreuses de l'arrivant, mélangeant les zones d'ombres et éclairées avec précision…Les éclairs par alternance, créèrent une lugubre atmosphère….leurs lueurs définirent les courbes de cette apparition….les jambes fines …les hanches élancées…la poitrine…les épaules…le cou gracile……….le regard…..

Un autre éclair…..et Camus fut comme électrisé……La surprise se lisait sur chaque traits de son visage alors que….de l'obscurité….la silhouette se détacha pour devenir visible…..Le jeune français retient de justesse un mouvement de recul sous cette apparition qui semblait l'avoir foudroyé….La tempête était loin…pour eux deux désormais……leur esprit focalisé sur l'autre…uniquement sur l'autre…Il eut un profond silence. La pluie, le vent, le bruit, rien ne les perturba, leur conscience ayant rejeté toutes nuisances. Camus, lui, sentit les ombres les encercler…pour l'engloutir…le noyer dans cette noirceur où il semblait s'être lui-même jeté. L'inconnu ressentit parfaitement son mal-être, il s'en réjouit, il rit silencieusement, alors que d'un air décontracté et provocant il se décida à rompre le silence.

« Eh bien Camus…. » souffla t-il. « …Tu ne me salues pas ? »

L'ironie se sentait dans cette réplique dite pourtant avec lenteur. Mais…..elle sonna le glas dans tout l'entrepôt…….Un mur invisible se fissura, s'émietta, se brisa, éclata, explosa même, alors que la nuit qui avait envahi le cœur du jeune homme sembla se dissiper…Soudainement, Camus reprit pied dans la triste réalité…Il fixa l'être en face de lui, le détailla, le dévisagea, l'examina…jusqu'à ce que…ce qui devait arrivé…..arriva finalement……..et puis…..ses yeux se voilèrent,..ses sourcils se froncèrent…son dos se redressa davantage….ses muscles se contractèrent….ses poings se serrèrent….Sa voix claqua…

« Alors c'était toi ?! » dit-il avec une once de mépris contrôlée.

L'inconnu sourit.

« Perspicace… » répondit-il. « …Surpris ? »

« Le mot est faible… » dit Camus ironique.

Le jeune homme respira plus lentement, son rythme cardiaque s'atténua doucement alors que ses traits se fermèrent et que l'apparition affichait un sourire amusé. Il devint étrangement sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hum ? » dit l'inconnu, faussement joueur.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait çà ? »

« Quoi donc ? J'en ai tellement fait… »

« Cesse de jouer ! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir… »

Il eut un bref silence durant lequel les deux protagonistes ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

« Alors ?….Pourquoi ? »

L'inconnu soupira sans lassitude.

« Tu es bien direct… »

« Réponds-moi !… » insista durement le français.

Cet ordre ne plut guère à son interlocuteur qui perdit légèrement patience.

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique se soit ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a appelé. » répliqua Camus. « Je suis venu ici pour avoir des explications, pas pour y perdre mon temps. »

Le maintient du jeune homme irrita fortement l'inconnu. Une lourde pression appuya sur sa poitrine, ne tardant plus très longtemps à prendre trop d'ampleur pour être contenue. Camus était sur son terrain, il n'y imposera pas sa loi !…..Jamais !….

« Je te conseille de calmer tes ardeurs. » dit l'anonyme d'un ton hargneux. « Je déteste être bousculé… »

« … »

Camus n'ajouta rien bien que l'envie lui brûlait les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune carte en main pour réclamer ce qu'il désirait. Agir impatiemment ne l'avancerait en rien dans cette situation et pourrait peut-être même le désavantager. Il se contenta alors de garder le silence pour que son interlocuteur puisse se sentir en position de force.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre très longtemps à en juger par le sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'inconnu.

« Calmé ? »

« … »

« Bien, je vois que tu commence à comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves… » dit-il hautainement.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » demanda Camus.

« Ce que je veux ? » répéta l'inconnu avant de laisser échapper un rire discret. « Pas grand chose en fait. Mais…juste assez pour me satisfaire…Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exigeant… »

« … »

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? » dit-il amusé. « Je te savais peu bavard mais là…çà frôle le mutisme… »

« … »

« Mais assez discuté…Je parle, je parle, mais venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse…. »ajouta t-il. « …Si je t'ai appelé c'est pour enfin tirer les choses au clair avec toi. Agir dans l'ombre ne m'intéresse plus,…même si je trouvais cela amusant au début. »

Il prit une pause tout en examinant le français de la tête aux pieds. Camus sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter tout le long du corps. Il éprouvait une sensation déplaisante lui saisir l'estomac, comme mit à nu, le regard luisant glissa sur ses courbes. Dehors, la tempête redoubla d'intensité.

« Et puis, je voulais avoir le plaisir de t'expliquer toute l'histoire en face……Mais ? Au fait…j'ose croire que tout ces événements on dû……hum…comment dirais-je… « t'interpeller »….Tu as dû t'en poser des questions n'est-ce pas ?……. »

L'anonyme esquissa un sourire.

« Alors dis-moi ? Toi qui es si intelligent…. » persista t-il condescendant. « As-tu trouvé une hypothèse à tout ce remue-ménage ?…Allez ! Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée, même toute petite……»

« … »

Son sourire s'accentua, moqueur.

« Non ? Comme s'est étonnant.. »dit-il ironiquement. « Alors comme çà tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Ou alors….tu es tout simplement plus bête que je le croyais finalement…. »

Camus garda le silence, l'insulte ne l'ayant aucunement blessé…à quoi bon céder aux moqueries de quelqu'un à l'esprit aussi vile ?…..son manque de réaction hérita fortement son interlocuteur qui, enragé, haussa le ton…..Sa voix résonna dans l'immensité du hangar désert…

« C'est pourtant simple… »

« …. »

« Je te déteste… »

Les trois mots tombèrent…

Camus en haussa les sourcils, cachant avec peine sa surprise devant cette réponse, pourtant si…déroutante……inattendue…..si……simple……

« Je te demande pardon ?! » dit Camus sidéré.

« Mais en plus d'être bête tu es sourd…. » répondit son interlocuteur. « Je te déteste Camus….non…..pire que çà….je te hais….oui, c'est çà, je te hais !……Je ne pense pas avoir autant haï quelqu'un aussi profondément que toi ! Je te méprise, je te révulse….tout mon être ne ressent que rancœur pour toi…Te croiser dans les couloirs me donne des nausées… Rien que voir ta tronche me donne des envies de meurtre… »

Le jeune homme n'osait croire ce qu'il entendait. Ce fut une véritable avalanche de haine et de sentiment négatif qu'il sentit glisser et vibrer autour de lui…mais surtout……..il était furieux….furieux de comprendre que toute cette histoire ne reposait que sur une chose aussi futile….quoique……..Camus haussa un sourcil….

« Et c'est tout ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à me donner pour te justifier ?!…Mais enfin….tu....tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu as fait enfin !!!……Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Shina à la fin?!!! » hurla Camus sous un excès de colère.

L'étudiante laissa un rire malsain envahir les lieux.

« Et je devrais avoir d'autre raison peut-être ? »

C'en fut trop….

« Tu réalises ce que tu dis ?!!!! Par ta faute…..Milo………..Milo a failli mourir !!!! » cria le français.

Shina cessa le jeu pour redevenir plus grave. Elle serra les dents, son regard devint plus sombre que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient…Elle le toisa de toute la haine qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle même depuis le départ….Son regard se fit plus sauvage……Camus sentit ce changement,..il en frissonnait presque…sentant un froid glacial le saisir de toute part et engourdir son corps….

« Ferme-la le frenchi !!! » s'exclama t-elle. « Milo n'avait pas à être chez toi ce soir. S'il n'avait pas été là tout se serait passé comme prévu….Mais tout çà…..Oui tout çà …tout çà est arrivé par ta faute ! »

« Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Camus estomaqué.

« N'est-ce donc pas la réponse que tu étais venu chercher Camus ? »

Camus resta silencieux alors que le jugement tomba……...

« Milo est un séducteur. Il est brillant, beau, fier, honnête, avec de la personnalité, aimé de tous……..Il avait tout pour réussir, il avait tout…..mais toi…..Toi !….Toi tu es venu tout gâcher… »

« Que veux-tu…. »

« Qu'es-tu à côté de Milo dis-moi ? Hein ?! » hurla t-elle hors d'elle en le montrant du doigt. « Un mec invisible dont personne ne se préoccupe,…un type minable, sans intérêt, sans aucune personnalité…Un mec coincé, froid et ennuyeux ….Tu n'es rien à côté de lui Camus…Rien tu m'entends ?!!…Un premier de la classe voilà tout ce que tu es… …..qu'un sale petit prétentieux…Les autres avec qui tu traînes, j'en ai rien à balancer...Ils ont sûrement eut pitié de toi….Mais…..savoir que tu aies réussi ne serait-ce qu'à approcher quelqu'un comme Milo….çà…çà me donne envie de vomir… »

Camus, immobile, garda les lèvres scellées. Hagard, il fixa Shina sans vraiment la voir. Ses mots….ses mots…..furent comme un coup de poignard….Les mains moites, le cœur comprimé, martelé, il se sentit fébrile, partir presque…..Ses pupilles vibrèrent faiblement alors que la réalité vint le frapper avec violence en plein visage….Ailleurs, il se revit comme il y a quelque années…Seul, sans personne,….Il revit ses années de lycée en établissement privé, ses cours défiler de sa place au premier rang, les anniversaires auxquels il n'était jamais invité, ses camarades de classe qui ne le regardaient jamais, les messes basses dans les couloirs, ses vacances en solitaire, sa première année de licence isolé à la première rangée, ses déjeuners sans personne avec qui discuter…….

Sa vue se troubla…ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes nouvelles….

« Elle…elle a raison…..j'ai toujours vécu seul depuis mon enfance…Je me suis renfermé, exclu, j'ai rejeté la compagnie des autres……Mais…...lui,..c'est le genre de personne qui est naturellement aimé des gens….contrairement à moi…..Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, à qui on veut s'attacher…..je suis solitaire, distant, pompeux et ces dernières années n'on rien arrangé….on n'a rien a m'envié…j'ai réussi mes études…mais c'est à peu près tout….C'est vrai……..je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui… »

Ses larmes devinrent difficiles à retenir. Tout cela,…il le savait, et depuis bien longtemps déjà…mais, encore personne ne lui avait réellement dit en face…sa stature, sa froideur en avaient sûrement découragé plus d'un….La vérité pouvait être bien pénible lorsqu'elle était avouée avec si peu de délicatesse…Sa culpabilité devint soudainement plus lourde…Bien sûr qu'il savait tout cela sur Milo, qu'il connaissait ses qualités…mais….pour la première fois….oui…pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un était venu pour lui…..Oh certes, Shaka aussi s'était rapproché de lui, mais cela n'était pas comparable…Il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus…cette chose qui avait fait toute la différence…qui l'avait réchauffé, fait sourire,……aimer…….

Un sentiment étrange foudroya brusquement le jeune français. L'étau enchaîné autour de son cœur se desserra doucement, emplissant sa poitrine d'une douce chaleur. Une sensation agréable, des picotements partirent de son thorax pour se propager dans tous ses muscles. L'air remplit plus facilement ses poumons, ses épaules s'allégèrent alors qu'il se sentit soudain plus léger que jamais auparavant.

Camus inspira profondément alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Shina, elle, haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire l'aristo ? »

Le jeune homme, posa une main sur le cœur avant de fixer l'étudiante avec assurance et détermination. Shina eut un mauvais pressentiment….

« Ecoute… »

Shina le regarda fixement, sentant le malaise qu'elle avait discerné prendre doucement de l'ampleur.

« Oui…c'est vrai, je suis quelqu'un de rasoir, je suis morne, peu distrayant, et mon humour n'est guère reluisant…je n'ai jamais été traité comme quelqu'un de sympathique avec qui l'on voulait être. J'ai très peu de qualité je le reconnais, et un tempérament peu agréable la plupart du temps…Les gens qui ont voulu me connaître se sont vite désintéressés de moi et j'ai souvent fini seul….Mais malgré tout çà je… »

Le malaise devint brusquement étouffant…

« …Je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'avoir été avec Milo… »

Shina retint un hoquet désagréable alors que ses mains tremblèrent et que ses yeux s'agrandirent devant l'air rêveur du français…

« Tout ce que tu as dis sur lui est tout à fait vrai…Il est travailleur, gentil, chaleureux, généreux, fidèle à ses proches…et que,…je ne suis que peu de chose comparé à quelqu'un comme lui….Mais c'est lui qui est venu vers moi, et maintenant, peu m'importe les raisons qui y ont poussé je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour toutes les choses qu'il a fait pour moi… »

La jeune femme recula d'un pas alors qu'une sourde rage naquit doucement au plus profond de ses entrailles.

« Il fut la première personne à vouloir me connaître…vraiment…à me comprendre…à me libérer de ma solitude quotidienne…Il a fait preuve de plus de patience que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent…Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur des choses que j'avais oublié……et….lorsque j'ai dû m'éloigner de lui…j'ai…j'ai réalisé….à quel point ma vie manquait de sens…. De vie tout simplement…de chaleur…..je me suis mis à détester l'existence que j'ai toujours mené…avec le temps, la solitude m'était devenue insupportable…C'est lui…lui seul qui a réussi à me faire ressentir tout çà…»

Camus mit sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir le médaillon en or qu'il ne quittait plus. Il le serra précieusement.

« Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte….il….il m'a fait revivre….Pas une seule journée ne passait sans que je ne reçoive un appel ou un message de sa part...j'ai finit par réaliser qu'il commençait à prendre part à ma vie, à mon quotidien….Il me faisait découvrir des choses nouvelles, les choses les plus insignifiantes prenaient un tout autre sens…il m'a montré à quel point la vie pouvait être belle parfois quand on était avec les gens qu'on aimait…Avec lui…..je me sentais…enfin moi-même….je me sentais.…..vivant… »

Il contempla la chaîne avec douceur alors que la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti au fond de lui s'intensifia.

« Je crois que….sans que je m'en aperçoive….il m'est devenu…..indispensable… »

Shina plissa les yeux, alors qu'elle serra les poings jusqu'au sang. Ses doigts craquèrent en même tant que sa mâchoire dans un bruit désagréable. Un liquide sombre et rougeâtre tomba en gouttelette sur le sol crasseux de l'entrepôt.

« Il est devenu bien plus qu'une connaissance….c'est un ami…..……..Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu……. » continua Camus sans regarder la jeune fille. Quelque chose le transperça. « Non !……c'est même…plus que çà…. »

L'étudiante releva un regard vibrant de rage…

« Je crois que…pour la première fois…je… »

Un éclair déchira les cieux….

« LA FERME !!!!!!!!! » hurla Shina en sortant brusquement une de ses mains de derrière son dos.

Camus surprit par le cri revint au présent. Il reprit conscience avec ce qu'il l'entourait et regarda la personne en face de lui.

Il se statufia, ses muscles se contractèrent soudainement, des frissons glissèrent sous sa peau, la chaleur qui l'avait envahi s'était sèchement évaporée…. Pétrifié…il ouvrit grand les yeux…Shina, secouée de spasmes, avait le regard luisant de haine et de colère, sa mâchoire était crispée, les dents serrées, ses sourcils froncés au possible, les cheveux en bataille lui donnèrent des airs de tigresse…

Mais ce ne fut ni son regard, ni sa posture, ni son attitude qui perturba le jeune homme….Les jambes légèrement fléchies, les hanches dans l'axe, le torse qui se levait au rythme d'une respiration saccadée, mais surtout le bras tendu….Celui-ci était droit, fixe,….

Un autre éclair illumina le hangar faisant étinceler quelque chose qui n'était pas présent dans l'entrepôt au début de l'échange. Une faible lueur, grisonnant, qui glissa lentement sur des formes strictes au reflet métallique…La lumière éclaira la silhouette de la jeune étudiante, son jean, son T-shirt, sa veste en cuir, ses jambes, ses hanches, son bras….Cette même lumière caressa le cuir lui donnant des reflets bleutés, glissant sur les plis avant de frôler la paume de la main et l'objet qu'elle tenait. Elle ricocha sur cet objet métallique et allongé aux nuances noirâtres….aux couleurs funestes…

« Shina… »souffla Camus. « …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'étudiante le regarda avec mépris, sa hargne faisant vibrer ses membres.

« Je t'ai dit te de la fermer ! » s'écria t-elle. « Je n'accepterai pas qu'un type comme toi salisse Milo ! »

Camus reprit sa respiration essayant de garder son calme. Il tenta de reprendre un maintient plus digne….Une question tout de même ne semblait vouloir le quitter….

« Shina………pourquoi…Milo ? »

La jeune femme émit un rire mauvais.

« Pourquoi ?…Tu me demandes…. » répondit-elle. «….Bon……..Très bien….après tout, c'est la soirée des révélations visiblement… »

« … »

« Ca s'est passé y a plus d'une dizaine d'années…….J'avais 7 ans,…j'étais une enfant difficile…jeune, rebelle, désobéissante …Un jour mes parents m'ont emmené au lac pour une sortie en famille……On s'est reposé, mes parents se sont assis dans l'herbe…..J'ai profité d'un moment où il ne faisait pas attention à moi pour partir sur un ponton près du lac…Ils continuaient de discuter et j'étais seule…Je voulais m'approcher de l'eau….Il n'y avait personne ce jour là….Mais…..sous mon poids….le bois a cédé, pourri par les eaux….je commençais à peine à apprendre à nager….j'ai paniqué…je bougeais dans tous les sens…j'essayais d'hurler mais je n'avais plus de souffle et j'étais bien trop loin de mes parents pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre….J'ai finis par avoir la tête sous l'eau …j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir…l'eau s'infiltrait dans mes poumons…Ma poitrine me faisait mal à en mourir alors que le peu d'air que j'avais réussi à garder ne m'était plus du tout suffisant…j'ai fini par perdre conscience…m'enfonçant au fond du lac….je ne me rappelle plus de rien avant que je ne me réveille sur la rive….Un petit garçon était aussi sorti avec sa famille et m'avait vu me noyer…..il m'a sauvé la vie…. »

Camus n'eut aucunement besoin de demander l'identité de l'enfant.

« Milo. »

« Oui…. » confirma Shina. «…Il n'avait que 8 ans à l'époque mais c'était le seul à me venir en aide….alors que, sans une once d'inquiétude pour moi, mes parents m'ont puni pour mettre éloignée et mouillée…Milo…fut le seul à s'inquiéter de mon sort….mais il ne s'en souvient sûrement plus… »

Le jeune français ressentit comme un voile se lever.

« C'est pour çà que tu as fait tout çà ? Pour rembourser ta dette envers lui ? »

Shina le regarda toujours avec le même regard.

« Tais-toi ! Je n'veux plus t'entendre ! »

« Ou peut-être par admiration ? » ajouta t-il tout de même.

« Tais-toi !!! »

« Tu crois que Milo apprécierais ce que tu es entrain de faire ? »

« TAIS-TOI !!!!! »

Hystérique, Shina posa son doigt ganté sur la détente du revolver qu'elle avait dissimulé sous son T-Shirt. Une nouvelle lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !….Je ne permettrais jamais qu'un mec dans ton genre soit avec Milo tu entends ?!!…Jamais il ne sera à toi !…Jamais !!… »

Un blanc.

Puis….

….Un rire discret, presque sourd, fit doucement écho dans le local avant que l'étudiante n'éclate finalement de rire. Son regard s'agrandit, de la sueur perla sur son front, son corps était emplit de spasmes, son hilarité était remplie de nervosité, de colère, de mépris………de folie…..

« Jamais il ne t'aimera Camus…tu m'entends ? Jamais !….Je m'y oppose…. » dit-elle entre deux éclats. « Jamais…non……jamais……tu ne me le prendras….. »

« Tu es folle !… » s'exclama Camus en reculant.

Les rires cessèrent.

Shina se redressa. Le dos droit, elle se tenait fière. Le torse légèrement bombé, les cheveux encadrant un visage sévère, les jambes lestement écartées, cette même lueur dans le regard perçant, son revolver en joue sur sa première victime. Elle ne trembla pas. Son regard se fit plus dur.

« Adieu Camus… »

Violemment, les Dieux firent éclater leur fureur. La mer se déchaîna, les vagues se firent déferlantes, monstrueuses, dévastatrices. Les bateaux se heurtèrent les uns contre les autres dans une danse infernale, leurs coques se fendirent en des trous béants. Les ponts se brisèrent sous la violence des eaux faisant éclater, éparpiller, exploser les planches de bois de part tout le port sous la force du vent marin. Les vagues s'échouèrent comme des gueules affamés sur les côtes portuaires, ingurgitant les faibles embarcations en ferraille. Des réverbèrent se fracassèrent sur le goudrons en un fracas terrifiant.

Le vent siffla, hurla sur les côtes dessertes. Soudain, une puissante rafale souffla sur les bâtis, glissant entre chaque faille, chaque fissure. La mer sembla crier sa douleur. Brusquement, la lourde porte en plomb se referma avec puissance pour se réouvrir, se refermer encore et encore dans un claquement violent. L'écho fulgurant ricocha sur les parois du local en un concert chaotique. La pluie, le vent, les cieux, la mer résonnèrent dans un ensemble diabolique.

« SHINA !!! »

L'agressivité des éléments fit sursauter les deux étudiants tout autant que cette voix qui semblait provenir du plus profond des ténèbres. La tempête paraissait les avoir fusillé. Shina, perdit toute son attitude, son corps trembla légèrement alors que son regard animal changea subitement pour ne plus devenir que stupeur. Dans une lenteur effrayante, sa tête se tourna vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt, l'extérieur éclairant le contour de son visage crispé. Ses gestes furent accompagnés par ceux de Camus qui tout aussi lentement détourna son regard vers l'épaisse porte métallique.

Que Dieu le foudroie….

Les mains subitement moites, la gorge sèche, il n'osait croire ce que ses yeux lui permirent de voir…De nouveaux éclairs illuminèrent les nuages noirâtres, éclairant les terres d'Athènes. La porte avait cessé de claquer. Les éclairs dessinèrent une nouvelle silhouette, longue, élégante, aux contours harmonieux…La porte maintenue par elle, cette dernière s'y étant appuyée…

Shina, estomaquée, fixa le nouveau venu comme une apparition divine. Surprise, pétrifiée, toute agressivité la quitta subitement comme si elle ne fut jamais présente. Le souffle lent, elle baissa le bras.

« C'est….impossible… »

Sa voix trembla d'émotion, on pouvait y déceler un semblant d'espoir, voir…presque…de la douceur….

« Baisse cette arme Shina. » demanda calmement l'apparition.

La silhouette se détacha de l'entrée, hésitante, la démarche peu assurée. Camus, quand à lui, n'avait guère bougé de sa place, la regardant s'avancer lentement vers lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que par un sursaut de conscience il réalisa enfin toute l'étendue de la situation. Les lèvres scellées finirent par s'entrouvrir pour laisser une voix claire vibrer dans l'air humide…

« Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?… »

L'apparition stoppa son avancée pour plonger son regard dans celui du jeune français.

« Je finis ce que j'ai commencé. »

Immobile, le dos légèrement courbé, l'arrivant se tient le flan en y exerçant une forte pression. Sa respira devint sifflante, ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie lui collaient au visage dissimulant les quelque gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient à son front.

« On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. » dit-il en marchant de nouveau vers Camus.

Mais…ce fut l'effort de trop…

Une vive douleur l'électrisa soudainement, se propageant en onde par tous les nerfs de son corps affaiblit, le faisant trébucher. Engourdi, il ne put reprendre son équilibre, tout son poids le projetant inexorablement vers l'avant dans une lourde chute. Camus, horrifié, se précipita sur lui.

« Milo !! »

Ce dernier atterrit péniblement dans les bras du français. Un gémissement faiblement contenu parvint aux oreilles de Camus.

« Milo ? Est-ce que çà va ?! » s'inquiéta t-il.

Le jeune homme releva son regard encore un peu fade pour les plonger dans ceux de son compagnon. Il lui adressa un sourire.

« Je vais mouiller ta chemise… »

Camus resta surprit un instant. Il dessella une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux du grec, cette même petite étincelle qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps….trop longtemps….

Il finit par lui rendre son sourire.

« Idiot… »

Il eut un bref silence. D'une révélation soudaine, comme une gifle en plein visage, Shina sembla finalement revenir à la réalité. Son comportement agressif reprit alors le dessus malgré la surprise.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Milo… »

L'interpellé regarda la jeune fille, elle avait repris contenance, le fixant presque avec défit.

« …C'est entre moi et Camus. Çà ne te concerne pas… »

Milo se redressa avec le soutient de Camus qui le tient par les épaules.

« Bien au contraire et tu le sais très bien. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile…J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure….»

L'étudiante réprima un geste de recul. Mais avant qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotion ne la submerge, elle garda le dos bien droit et les poings serrés pour garder toute son assurance. Hors de question de se montrer faible face à lui !!!

« Si c'est le cas alors, il est inutile que je m'explique devant toi, tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai fait tout çà. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il te détruise davantage ! » dit-elle avec mépris en fixant froidement le français.

Shina pointa une nouvelle fois son revolver en direction de Camus, le soutenant à deux mains cette fois-ci.

« Milo ! Ecarte-toi ! »

Le jeune homme continua de fixer la jeune femme en silence, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage. Camus, lui, sentit l'angoisse le saisir une fois de plus, non qu'il soit effrayé à l'idée de ce que s'apprêtait sûrement à faire la jeune femme mais…que Milo puisse prendre une balle perdue et être blessé une fois de plus par sa faute ; çà il ne pouvait le supporter. Il fronça les sourcils et se décida à agir malgré les risques.

Mais….

Camus n'eut le temps de bouger un membre que Milo se positionna littéralement devant lui.

« Milo ?! »

Shina regarda Milo avec effarement. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le vit se mettre entre elle et le français sans aucune hésitation dans le regard. Milo la fixa avec colère.

« Çà suffit Shina ! La plaisanterie a assez duré ! » S'exclama t-il durement.

Une douleur sans nom sembla envahir le corps de l'étudiante mais, fière, elle ne montra rien de son malaise et continua malgré tout.

« Non ! » s'exclama t-elle en bougeant la tête. « Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Il ne te mérite pas ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ?! Tu ne le connais pas ! »

La même souffrance s'intensifia davantage, coupant littéralement le souffle de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? » souffla t-elle.

« Tu ne le connais pas. » répéta Milo. « Tu es comme tout les autres, tu ne vois que les apparences sans même chercher à le connaître vraiment. Camus n'est pas comme tu sembles le penser. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête, il n'est pas homme à se jouer des autres et de leurs sentiments. Crois-moi Shina, tu te trompes sur son compte… »

« Non !…non…c'est faux !…. » dit Shina perdue.

« C'est la vérité ! Accepte-le ! C'est vrai qu'il peut paraître distant, mais s'il l'est c'est uniquement parce que vous l'êtes aussi avec lui… »

Camus qui était resté silencieux durant l'échange, fut stupéfait par les dires du grec.

« Contrairement à toi et aux autres, je suis allé vers lui, j'ai voulu le connaître. Puis, avec de la patience, j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il pouvait laisser croire. Tes préjugés t'ont aveuglé Shina….comme tes sentiments….. »

Milo fit une pause avant de reprendre sous un ton plus posé.

« Tu dis vouloir me protéger de lui mais je suis parfaitement capable de le faire moi-même et de choisir les gens avec qui je souhaite être. J'ai vécu assez d'expérience jusqu'ici pour faire mes propres choix et reconnaître des gens biens lorsque j'en rencontre……….De plus…. »

Il reprit doucement sa respiration.

« Tu dis m'aimer…Mais ? Es-tu sûre de tes sentiments ?….L'amour est plein de contradiction …Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer Shina….Aimer…d'amour….c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien…s'abandonner à l'autre…être avec lui dans les bons et mauvais moments…J'ai assez vu mes amis me le prouver pour m'en rendre compte……Mais toi ? Crois-tu que j'aurais été heureux si tu avais fait du mal à Camus ? S'il avait été blessé ? Ou pire encore ?….. »

Shina sentit ses membres trembler sous le discours du jeune homme qui continua à la fixer malgré le pistolet toujours en joue.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

L'étudiante eut un hoquet.

« L'amour…le vrai Shina….crois-moi… »

Milo tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Camus. Il eut un sourire tendre.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Shina laissa échapper un petit cri alors que Camus ouvrit grand les yeux. Le cœur battant la chamade, une chaleur grandissante dans la poitrine, ce dernier le fixa avec surprise et un mélange de sentiment intense qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit.

« Milo… » murmura t-il.

Le jeune grec se retourna vers l'italienne qui, toujours sous le choc, avait les bras qui tremblaient sous l'émotion.

« Je suis flatté que tu aies voulu avoir de bonne attention à mon égard mais… » commença t-il. « Ce que tu as fait à Camus…çà…je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. »

Ces paroles claquèrent dans l'air avec une once de fureur. Les mots tombèrent comme une bombe dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui ne tenait désormais plus qu'à un fil. Shina vit les traits de Milo évoluer progressivement dans un mélange stupéfiant. Le visage autrefois détendu malgré la douleur s'était emprunt de compréhension, de pitié,..de patience…pour s'égarer dans des sentiments plus sombres,…baignant dans l'incertitude,..l'exaspération…l'irritation…la contrariété…puis..enfin…vers une profonde colère. Elle voyait défiler ces sensations si inattendues, si…infaisables pour elle qui l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de jovial, de chaleureux..de doux… …d'aimant….

Ses pensées vacillèrent un instant, emportant son corps qu'elle sentit soudain plus lourd. Puis, enveloppé par des sensations étouffantes, son esprit s'ouvrit pour s'évader dans le lointain…

Elle revit Milo….Beau, charmeur, dans toute sa splendeur, rayonnant sous les rayons du soleil d'été…Les filles au loin lui jetaient des regards séduisants, sans honte, admirant juste l'œuvre d'une nature généreuse…Les hommes, parfois plus discrets, le caressait des yeux, une envie certaine y brillant avec intensité….Milo soutient ces regards avec classe, séduction, un captivant cocktail de désir et de volupté…Il était le servant de ces dames, et la perle de ces messieurs, succombant à une attraction plus forte que la leur…rien ne lui résistait…une aura féline se dégageant perpétuellement de son être…Il…était……..Parfait……

La perfection ne pouvait pas ternir. C'était une excellence, une évidence….

Mais alors….pourquoi ?…..Pourquoi tant d'obscurité dans ce regard ? Pourquoi tant de noirceur dans ses paroles ?….Tant d'agressivité ? De violence ?….C'était…impossible….

Un souffle…une brise…un coup de vent…devenant plus fort…plus intense…jusqu'à devenir tempête…Un cataclysme naquit dans le cœur d'une jeune fille blessée, déçue par une vérité encore trop inconcevable pour être réalité…

Shina serra les dents. Ses tremblements cessèrent. Ses yeux se firent féroces.

Ils se firent glacials alors qu'ils se posèrent sur l'objet de ses tourments…….Un cri…..un hurlement du cœur explosa avec brutalité….

« Non ! Non ! NON !!! Je n'te crois pas !! C'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE !!!!! »

Milo avait sursauté sous la réaction violente de l'étudiante.

« Shina ?! »

La jeune fille ne se calma pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu entends ! Tu ne peux pas avoir changé !….Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? Qu'est devenu le Milo fier et dragueur ? Où est-il ? ! Il ne peux pas avoir disparu !!… »

Elle devint hystérique, ses gestes devinrent frénétiques..presque fous alors qu'elle agitait dangereusement son arme. Milo sentit la situation lui échapper. Sérieusement inquiet de la tournure des choses, il voulut faire un pas en avant…

« Shina…Calme-toi » dit-il se voulant apaisant. « Je n'ai pas changé…j'ai juste...mûri… »

L'italienne releva son regard confus vers lui.

« Non ! C'est faux ! Tu n'es plus le même ! Tu n'as plus la même assurance, la même détermination dans les yeux, cette attitude qui te rendait si désireux, aussi populaire qu'autrefois !…. »

Elle détourna légèrement le regard. Ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes noirâtres.

« Mais tout çà…..c'est de sa faute.. »dit-elle gravement.

Milo s'approcha davantage mais hélas pas assez de la jeune femme pour espérer une tentative.

« Shina….Shina, écoute-moi….Camus n'a rien à voir… » commença t-il calmement. « C'est moi…c'est moi qui n'est pas réalisé….avant, je pensais être heureux de la vie que j'avais…les conquêtes, les potes, la fac…je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais…mais…….en rencontrant Camus…j'ai découvert autre chose….un autre mode de vie…il m'a ouvert les yeux sur des choses vraies, importantes, concrètes….je faisais fausse route depuis le début…c'est lui, qui m'a ramené à la réalité….tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir…. »

Il garda le silence alors qu'il n'eut plus aucun bruit après ses dires. Camus lui, n'osait croire tout ce que Milo disait sur son compte alors qu'il se croyait être le seul à recevoir.

De son côté…..Shina écarquilla les yeux.

Puis, un voile sembla recouvrir son regard, comme si…elle avait perdue toute notion du réel…

« Tu vois… » murmura t-elle. « Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?… »

« Shina… » souffla Milo. « Je t'en prie..je ne veux pas user de force contre toi…Arrête pendant qu'il en est encore temps…. »

« Il t'a perverti Milo… »

Quelque chose d'invisible, de surréaliste se brisa littéralement…

Shina se tourna lentement vers le grec. Les yeux vagues, mornes…plus aucune émotions ne semblant l'habiter.

« Il a trop fait… » souffla t-elle. « Je ne peux plus rien faire…pour toi……..Même s'il disparaissait …tu continuerais de changer….je n'ai plus le choix…. »

Elle arma son bras….

« Se sera mon dernier geste d'affection envers toi. »

Son doigt se posa sur la gâchette…

« Tu restera celui que j'ai toujours connu… »

Une peur insaisissable broya l'estomac de Milo alors que Shina visait le centre de sa poitrine.

Plus aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. D'une neutralité effrayante, elle garda position alors que Milo ne pouvait retenir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La tension se fit plus pesante alors que l'étudiante demeurait toujours impassible. Milo sentit la menace peser sur lui avec violence. Il se mit à douter des chances dont il disposait il y a quelque minute pour apaiser la fureur de l'italienne.

« Shina… »

Elle resta insensible à l'inquiétude du grec. Milo fit appel à toue sa maitrise pour continuer, conscient que le pire pouvait arriver à tout moment.

« Il est encore temps Shina…Tu es une fille intelligente… »

Le tonnerre gronda.

« Shina… »

Les éléments se déchaînèrent. Une bourrasque souffla dans tout l'entrepôt faisant danser les vêtements et les chevelures des trois jeunes gens dans une danse endiablée. Milo frissonna sous l'agression. Les éclairs firent briller les yeux de l'étudiante dans un sombre éclat. Le silence devint profond, angoissant, interminable tandis que….sous un nouveau coup de tonnerre…

La jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres carmins.

« Je te l'ai dit……C'est trop tard… »

Milo ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Adieu Milo. »

Le grec recula d'un pas. Dans un geste léger, on pouvait entendre le cliquetis de la gâchette métallique.

« Shina NON !!! » s'écria Milo.

La porte du local claqua dans un bruit violent, faisant écho dans l'immensité de la pièce. Milo sentit un vent glacial lui frôler le bras…

Un bruit sec claqua dans l'air humide…

Plus de son, plus de parole, plus d'éclat…

Puis…

Stupeur, consternation…Les traits se tirèrent. Milo laissa la surprise l'envahir face à ce que ses yeux lui permirent de voir. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il assista stupéfait à cette scène totalement inattendue.

Le visage de profil, le corps comme désarticulé, le regard vibrant…Shina fixa le vide avec effarement. Aussi sembla t-elle reprendre vie alors que , dans un élan de lucidité, elle sentit une désagréable sensation, des picotements naquirent timidement pour devenir plus nombreux, intenses, comme une brûlure. Sa mâchoire la fit souffrir alors que sa joue se teintait d'une légère couleur rosée qui tourna vite à la rougeur.

Emportée par le vent, des cheveux qui n'étaient guère les siens vinrent effleurer sa peau meurtrie. La douleur la ramena à un semblant de réalité. Elle détourna le regard, tourna lentement la tête, pour tomber sur deux orbes furieux.

« Petite idiote ! »

La main rougie par la gifle, Camus avait dit ces mots avec une colère qui lui était encore inconnue. Shina regarda cet homme qui ne semblait plus être le même. Muscle contractés, mâchoire serrée, regard revolver…il était devenu un autre. Elle porta sa main libre à sa joue brûlante ne cessant de le fixer avec surprise.

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour décider de la vie des autres ?! » cria le français.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, trop effarée, trop surprise pour répliquer quoique se soit. Milo assista aux événements avec tout autant de stupeur de voir Camus agir de cette manière, lui qui semblait pourtant rebuter toute forme de violence.

« Personne n'est à personne… » Continua Camus sur le même ton. « Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite de son avenir et de lui-même…et personne n'est en droit de le décider autrement… »

Shina ne dit mot, mais à défaut de réagir, elle sembla rester attentive à ce qui l'entourait.

« On grandit, on fait des rencontres, on se construit et on change. C'est la vie et que tu le veuilles ou non c'est comme çà, on n'y peut rien ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'italienne tressaillit légèrement, incitant Camus à poursuivre dans son élan sans pour autant apaiser sa colère.

« Milo a décidé de changer car il pensait vivre plus épanoui ainsi… » dit-il. « Le changement n'est pas toujours mauvais Shina, il peut apporter beaucoup de biens faits si nous savons le manipuler avec soin. Refuser de changer c'est s'enfermer dans le passé… »

Milo l'écouta avec émotion, sentant une évolution importante se produire alors qu'une douce chaleur naquit au creux de son estomac.

« Pendant longtemps je suis resté prisonnier de mes fantômes et de mes souvenirs mais c'est en rencontrant Milo que j'ai réalisé mon erreur… »

Emu, Milo regarda Camus avec intensité, sentant cette même chaleur grandir un peu plus.

« Camus… »

« Avant,….j'avais peur… » Avoua le français sans aucune honte. « Peur de la monotonie, de la solitude, même si je me refusais à l'admettre. Mais c'est finit maintenant, j'ai changé, j'ai décidé de changer. Si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître, à ta guise, cela m'est bien égal… »

Camus esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant l'expression peinte sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mais il redevint vite glacial avant de continuer d'une voix tranchante.

« Mais toi… » dit-il en la pointant du doigt. « Toi, qui te disais vouloir le meilleur pour Milo, tu ne recherchais qu'à assouvir tes propres envies. »

Shina sembla enfin vouloir rétorquer quelque chose mais de telles accusations ne firent que germer le doute dans son esprit.

« Non, c'est faux je… »

« J'ai raison et tu le sais. » la coupa Camus. « Tu voulais conserver l'image que tu avais de lui comme au temps de votre enfance. Tu ne pouvais concevoir l'idée qu'il ne puisse rester comme autrefois et de ne pouvoir satisfaire une admiration que tu avais gardé durant tant d'année……Au fond, tu n'y recherchais que ton bien-être. Mais as-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce qu'il voulait lui ?! A ses désirs ? Son bonheur t'importe t-il si peu ?! »

Ces paroles furent déchirantes pour l'italienne. Son cœur sembla se broyer sous le poids de ces mots lourds de sens. Sa conscience s'effrita, son monde s'effondrer sous elle. Détruite, hébétée, elle garda ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant des plaintes, des paroles vides de sens s'en échapper en de faibles murmures.

Camus la regarda plonger dans la triste réalité sans aucune compassion. Cependant malgré la détresse feinte sur le visage de la jeune femme il ne s'arrêta point là…

« As-tu donc si peu de reconnaissance envers celui qui t'as sauvé ?! »

Shina émit un gémissement de douleur alors que l'univers qu'elle s'était créée s'effondrait en un coup de vent. Elle empoigna ses cheveux à se les arracher, comme si une lascive douleur lui vrillait le cerveau. Elle fut prise de convulsion. Camus n'en ressentit aucune pitié.

C'était lui le fauve à présent.

Brusquement, il agrippa le T-Shirt de l'étudiante pour l'attirer violement vers lui, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelque centimètre du sien. Son souffle brûlant glissa sur la peau devenue moite de la jeune femme. Son regard se fit meurtrier.

« Malgré les horreurs que tu as fait… » s'exclama t-il. « Milo s'est montré calme…même doux avec toi… »

Shina trembla entre ses doigts.

« Mais moi… » souffla t-il avec mépris. « Je ne suis pas aussi clément……Jamais je ne te pardonnerais tout ce que tu lui as fait….Que tu t'en prennes à moi désormais, peu m'importe, mais…que tu es attenté à sa vie….çà……Oh non çà je ne peux pas l'accepter…. »

La jeune italienne laissa un petit cri lui échapper devant l'agressivité du français.

« Alors… » dit-il d'un ton acide. « Femme ou pas, si tu venais ne serait-ce qu'à t'approcher encore de lui….je te jure…. »

Shina sentit ses jambes fléchir sous tant de haine.

« Je m'occuperais de toi per-son-nelle-ment… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrir d'avantage alors que la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes sur son visage.

Camus finit par la lâcher, laissant l'étudiante tomber avec disgrâce sur les genoux dans un bruit sourd. Cependant, il plia légèrement les jambes pour tendre le bras et saisir ce que Shina ne tenait désormais plus qu'à deux doigts.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de çà. » dit-il en se relevant, le revolver désormais en sa possession.

Shina avait la tête baissée tandis qu'il se retournait avec légèreté pour rejoindre le grec. Milo n'avait pas bougé de tout l'échange, se contentant d'y assister comme simple spectateur. Il sourit à Camus qui s'avançait dans sa direction, tout animosité semblant l'avoir miraculeusement quitté. Il sentit une boule se former une nouvelle fois, plus intense, le consumant davantage quand la distance qui les séparait diminuait progressivement.

Cependant, cette douce chaleur laissa place à une vive douleur qui le foudroya littéralement. La tête lui tourna, lui faisant perdre pied et l'équilibre. Camus eut le temps de se précipiter sur lui pour le prendre, inquiet, dans ses bras avant qu'il ne chute.

« Milo ! »

« Çà…çà va…ce n'est rien… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu ne vas pas bien… »

« Je crois que…les anti-douleurs ne font…plus effets… » dit Milo en grinçant des dents.

« Tu dois voir un médecin. » répondit Camus en le soutenant, près à partir.

« Attends… » l'arrêta Milo. « Et…Shina ? »

Camus prit un instant puis bascula la tête sur le côté. Au-dessus de leurs épaules, il put distinguer une forme recroquevillée gisant non loi d'eux sur le sol crasseux. Seule, immobile…misérable…

Il détourna le regard sans émotion aucune.

« C'est finit…Elle ne nuira plus… »

Milo esquissa un sourire. Mais nul ne saurait dire s'il était triste ou soulagé.

Ils reprirent leur lente démarche, laissant la jeune femme à son triste sort. Sous la pluie battante, ils traînèrent les pieds sur les pontons jonchés de boue et de débris jusqu'à percevoir un taxi stationné au loin sous l'un des réverbères épargné par la tempête. Camus interrogea le blessé du regard.

« Comment crois-tu que je sois venu jusqu'ici ? » dit Milo amusé avec un faible sourire. « Je lui ai demandé de nous attendre. »

Camus lui rendit son sourire avant de stopper leur marche. Ce fut au tour de Milo d'être surprit, mais rapidement ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand il vit le français tendre le bras pour que, dans un geste ample, l'arme soit jetée dans les airs pour au final silencieusement tomber dans la Méditerranée. Signe de l'achèvement d'une pénible mésaventure.

Suite à quoi, ils continuèrent leur avancée jusqu'à parvenir au niveau de la voiture qui les attendait patiemment. Après avoir donner leur destination au conducteur, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent avec précaution sur les sièges arrières.

Epuisé, les virages berçant doucement le véhicule, Milo sentit ses paupières lui peser lourdement. Luttant au tout début du trajet, il finit par se détendre et se laisser aller à un sommeil profond. Les rues se succédèrent, mais un virage néanmoins plus sec que les autres le fit pencher sur le côté, lui offrant une position bien plus confortable.

Assis, également exténué par les événements, Camus regarda Milo appuyé contre son épaule. Finalement, bien qu'hésitant au départ, il passa lentement son bras dans le dos du grec. La respiration lente, Milo dormait du sommeil du juste, presque avec confiance et apaisement. Camus voulu aussi se laisser sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais avait-il eut le temps d'y songer que les murs de l'hôpital se détachèrent au sommet de l'avenue.

« Je sens que certains vont vouloir des explications. » soupira t-il de fatigue et de gêne mêlées.

* * *

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

« Si je le retrouve, j'te jure qu'il va m'entendre ! » grogna Aiolia dans une démarche rapide.

Shaka laissa un soupire lui échapper alors qu'il suivait le grec tant bien que mal dans le couloir du service opératoire.

« Qui çà ? » demanda t-il pour la forme une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

C'est sans arrêter sa course, ni dédier un regard à l'indou qu'il lui répondit.

« Milo !..Camus !...Non, Milo !....Roooogh puis les deux va…je sais même pas contre lequel des deux je suis le plus furax !! »

« Inquiet tu veux dire ? »

« … »

Ils l'étaient tous. Suite à la disparition de Milo de sa chambre d'hôpital, tout le petit groupe aidé de quelque membre de l'équipe hospitalière était partit à sa recherche dans tout le bâtiment. Sans bien évidement compter Camus qui s'était littéralement évanoui dans la nature. En clair, rien de meilleur pour détendre leurs nerfs déjà mis déjà à rude épreuve depuis plusieurs heures.

Angelo et Mü s'étaient chargés de rapporter par discussion téléphonique les faits au directeur de l'université et oncle de ce dernier, tandis que les autres s'étaient divisés en petit groupe de recherche, ils ne mirent longtemps à revenir pour les aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aiolia et Shaka retournèrent au service des soins intensifs, à l'endroit même où ils avaient pris connaissance de la disparition de leur compagnon. D'ailleurs, le reste de la petite bande était déjà revenue. Mais... à en juger par leurs têtes déconfites, inutile d'être devin pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier. C'est dépité et déprimé que Aiolia les regarda les uns après les autres.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé n'est-ce pas ? » constata t-il sans aucune vigueur.

Les têtes baissées, les regards désolés suffirent pour confirmer les craintes. Ils finirent par se fixer à tour de rôle, se sentant bien impuissant face à une situation si grave.

« Et maintenant ?...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Angelo les bras croisés.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Que faire ? Voilà bien une question qu'ils ne cessèrent de se poser depuis le début des événements. Le peu de pouvoir dont ils disposaient ne les satisfaisait guère suffisamment pour se sentir utile. Aussi essayèrent-ils de trouver la moindre idée, le moindre geste à accomplir pour au moins ressentir un semblant de satisfaction et faire taire l'inaptitude qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux-même.

Le silence devint gênant, écrasant, oppressant….insupportable…..

« Çà suffit, j'en ai ma claque ! »

Telle une bombe, celle-ci tomba bien lourdement pour le petit groupe. Tous se tournèrent vers Aiolia, qui, de loin le plus nerveux d'entre eux semblait fulminer de rage. Les poings serrés à s'en faire craquer les phalanges, il fixait le sol carrelé avec fureur.

« On ne peut pas rester là sans réagir ! » poursuit-il en relevant le regard.

« Aiolia… »

« Non Shaka ! Je t'apprécie bien mais ne viens pas me dire de me calmer, la situation est grave ! »

Personne n'osa l'interrompre.

« Vous…vous vous êtes vu ?! C'est vrai quoi, regardez-nous…on est là à perdre notre temps en discussions futiles alors que l'on sait d'avance que çà mènera nulle part…Bordel les mecs ! C'est de Milo dont on parle ! Milo qui est sorti du bloc ; qui a disparu…qui sait ce qu'il avait en tête et où il se trouve ? Dans quel état ?.....L'heure n'est plus aux réflexions… »

Tous restèrent sidérés par de tels propos, bien qu'ils en étaient parfaitement conscients, être mis devant le fait accomplit les déstabilisèrent. Le jeune grec atteint ses limites devant leur mutisme.

« Oh et puis merde !... » cracha Aiolia en se détournant d'eux.

« Attends ! Où vas-tu ? »

L'étudiant s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Aphrodite.

« Le trouver et le ramener par la peau des fesses quelle question ?! » s'indigna t-il. « Si nous restons inactifs, sans rien tenter alors…nous ne sommes pas ses amis. »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Cette fois-ci Kanon prit la parole.

« Aiolia a raison. Il est inutile de rester ici plus longtemps, il est clair que Milo n'est plus dans l'hôpital. Il a sûrement besoin d'aide, dans son état il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. »

Radamanthe posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant avec soutien.

« Je suis d'accord, il est épuisé et nos recherches non rien données ici, nous devons chercher ailleurs. »

« Dehors ?! Par ce temps ! » s'exclama Aphrodite plus inquiet que jamais.

« Si c'est vrai, quelqu'un doit l'avoir vu. Malgré la pluie il y a beaucoup de circulation, et pas mal de restaurant restent ouvert jusqu'à tard la nuit. Un gars mal en point comme lui, çà doit pas courir les rues. » intervient Angelo pour rassurer son amant.

« Et puis il y a Camus n'oubliez pas. » souligna Shaka.

« Développe. » demanda l'italien.

« Réfléchissez, à peine Camus disparaît-il que Milo fait de même. Je ne saurais vous dire pour quelles raisons, mais je ne serai pas étonné de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble. Après tout, toute cette histoire semble les concerner de près. »

« Çà se tient. » commenta Mü. « Et si tes hypothèses sont exactes alors Milo est entre de bonne main. Camus est quelqu'un de responsable, il saura quoi faire en cas de problème. »

« Espérons que tu dises vrai. » murmura Aphodite.

Ils ne leur fallaient guère davantage pour reprendre du poil de la bête et laisser leur angoisse de côté. Aiolia reprit le sourire pas tant de vigueur mais n'en oublia pas moins sa détermination.

« Alors s'est décidé, je vais au commissariat pour donner son signalement. C'est peut-être extrême mais tous les moyens sont bons. » dit-il avec entrain.

« Je t'accompagne. » ajouta Shaka.

« Nous, on se charge d'aller dans les endroits qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter çà sera déjà un début après on avisera… » intervint Kanon.

« On y va. » lança Aiolia.

Ils prirent leur manteau en vitesse et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

Mais…

« Inutile... »

Arrêt sur image.

Suspendu, pétrifié, comme figé, le petit groupe arrêta brutalement sa préparation. Un mot, un seul, avait suffit à détruire leur hardiesse, tout leur mordant qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à retrouver suite à leur cuisante déception. La respiration devenue trop rapide, ils retournèrent,…..doucement…tout doucement…presque avec une lenteur trop appuyée. Les tissus se froissèrent, les chevelures bougèrent avec légèreté alors qu'ils aperçurent la personne qui les avait interrompu.

« …Nous sommes là. »

Des manteaux tenus encore dans les bras tombèrent au sol.

Dans la stupéfaction la plus totale, les bouches restèrent muettes, les pupilles tremblèrent alors que…subitement….leur conscience leur fit comprendre toute l'étendue de cette apparition.

Bousculades. Course effrénée. Esclandres. Eclats de voix. Le corridor devient brusquement trop bruyant pour un lieu où le calme est censé être de rigueur. Les jeunes hommes devenus soudain très turbulents formèrent un cercle autour du nouvel arrivé. Et les exclamations ne cessèrent guères…

« Camus ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre, où étiez-vous passés ?! » s'écria Aiolia.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il regarda celui que le français portait à bout de bras. Il se mit à blêmir.

« Mon dieu…est-ce…est-ce qu'il… »

« Il est juste endormi, ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura Camus au grand soulagement de tous.

Il reprit cependant vite son sérieux.

« Mais il a besoin de soins au plus vite, les calmants ne fonctionnent plus… »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une civière n'arrive au près d'eux accompagnée de deux infirmières et du médecin de leur compagnon. Avec délicatesse, Camus aidé d'Aiolia déposa Milo sur la civière non sans une certaine inquiétude dans le regard. Ce dernier était toujours endormit, inconscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne sentit pas le poids des regards posés sur lui, ni qu'il était subitement en position allongée, il ne sentit pas le brancard se mouvoir et provoquer de légères vibrations dans son dos, il n'entendit pas Camus prononcer ces quelques mots…

« Docteur, pouvez-vous rester un instant ? J'ai à vous parler… »

…ni les portes s'ouvrir pour se refermer silencieusement derrière lui.

Dans le corridor, habillé d'une éternelle blouse blanche, le chirurgien attendit ce que le jeune français tenait tant à lui dire, bien que surpris, tout comme ses amis, qu'il le retienne alors que leur compagnon avait besoin de ses compétences. Tout d'abord silencieux, Camus n'attendit bien longtemps avant de reprendre la parole, le visage fermé.

« Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester uniquement entre nous… »

De plus en plus intrigué par un tel sérieux, personne n'osa dire mot devant l'expression du français. Bien que fatigué, quelque chose de sombre semblait avoir prit possession de son être. Droit, froid, presque glacial, Camus surplomba l'assemblée de sa prestance au combien devenue imposante. Ce changement d'atmosphère fit circuler une vague d'angoisse dans les esprits des présents.

Camus les regarda tous avec gravité.

« Il en va de la vie de Milo. »

* * *

La lune déclinait doucement, ses rayons n'illuminant plus qu'une infime partie de la capitale. L'hôpital s'était muré dans un silence religieux. Désormais, peu de gens se mouvait dans l'immense bâtisse, seules quelques infirmières effectuèrent leurs rondes de nuit, impatientes de rentrer chez elles pour récupérer leur sommeil perdu. Les couloirs n'étaient que peu éclairés, offrant une douce ambiance tamisée.

Les corridors s'imprégnaient de ce calme oh combien si rare. Le temps sembla s'être suspendu. Quand…au loin…une forme, sombre, longiligne, glissa sur les murs. Furtive, discrète, fugace…l'ombre caressa les portes, les sols, accompagnée d'un bruit étouffé et répété à un rythme régulier. Elle rampa longtemps, secrète, effacée, invisible. Puis…elle n'avança plus, pour se former, verticale, sur une porte identique à toutes les autres.

En silence, elle la poussa, la laissant s'ouvrir sans peine. La forme découvrit la pièce en s'avançant avec nonchalance. La fenêtre ouverte laissa flotter une douce fraîcheur planer dans l'air. Les fins rideaux volaient au grès du vent. L'ombre avança encore. Au centre…un lit, moyen, dedans, une forme recouverte de tissus, à côté, un cardiogramme, qui emplissait la chambre d'un son suraigu et constant. L'ombre glissa sur les draps froissés et écrus. Les tissus se soulevèrent lentement, sans bruit. Elle s'arrêta, fixant le lit avec indifférence.

Une minute, une seconde, nul ne sait le temps qu'elle attendit patiemment avant de se mouvoir. Lentement, tranquillement, un bras se leva, le poing serré, il domina la forme endormie. Et,…un sourire.

Le bras s'abattit avec violence et cruauté.

Brusquement, le vent se leva, les draps volèrent pour former un rempart blanchâtre. La silhouette recula de surprise alors que les étendus de tissus tombèrent gracieusement sur le sol.

« Bonsoir. »

Un bruit, fort, écrasant, brisa le silence alors que l'ombre percuta le mur sans grâce aucune, pour finir étalée sur le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, sonnée, elle se redressa en mouvements saccadés, presque hachés, se tenant soudain une mâchoire douloureuse d'où s'écouler un fin filet rougeâtre. Le décors dansa tout autour d'elle.

« Lève-toi ! »

La forme releva la tête.

Une bombe sembla l'avoir percuté. Elle croisa deux points lumineux, deux orbes étincelants dans les ténèbres. Le décors ne dansa plus. Sa vision lui offrit une image qu'elle ne parvint pas à croire. Elle dû s'appuyer contre le mur quand la stupéfaction risqua de faire flancher ses jambes sous elle.

« Tu es bien pâle. Surpris ? »

L'ombre ne dit rien, la silhouette encore près de la couchette vint s'avancer vers elle, son regard toujours aussi perçant, désarmant.

« Tu es trop prévisible. Rune. »

Le norvégien se redressa. A l'aide de sa manche, il essuya la commissure de sa lèvre meurtrie d'un geste rageur. La surprise soudain laissa place à un sentiment plus amer. Ses yeux devinrent orageux, humilié par la situation dans laquelle il fut mise. Il fixa l'homme placé devant lui avec fureur. Droit, il dévisagea son interlocuteur avec dédain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » cracha t-il.

« Je t'attendais. » répondit la silhouette sans émotion.

L'étudiant laissa échapper un petit rire malsain. Il regarda la personne en face de lui avec arrogance.

« Vraiment ? La petite leçon de tout à l'heure ne t'a donc pas suffit. » dit-il avec ironie, le sourire aux lèvres. « A moins que tu aimes çà… »

Un autre rire résonna entre les murs de la chambre. Le yeux vibrant de haine, Camus sentit un frisson de dégoût lui remonter l'échine. Les mains de ses agresseurs comme encore imprégnées dans sa chair. Une subite envie de vomir lui prit à la gorge alors que cette simple allusion suffit à lui rappeler des moments aussi douloureux. Toutefois, avec courage, il réprima cette sensation désagréable qui lui broyait l'estomac. Il reprit doucement son souffle pour calmer la nausée qu'il sentit s'accroître. Quand, il finit par baisser le regard, la frange dissimulant ses yeux.

Rune laissa un sourire victorieux étirer ses lèvres sous l'impuissance du français. Ses muscles semblèrent vibrer de bonheur malsain.

« Crétin. »

Son sourire disparut violemment. Le norvégien ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Rune partagé entre colère et stupéfaction.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Camus leva son regard.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin. » répéta t-il. « Un crétin doublé d'un lâche, incapable de faire face à ses propres problèmes…. Si Milo ne s'était pas battu contre les trois ivrognes qui te servaient de chiens de garde, c'est toi qui aurait fini dans un lit d'hôpital…..Sans compter que tu l'as frappé en vulgaire traître que tu es, alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse….Milo a peut-être été blessé…mais c'est lui le vainqueur, car il a su rester digne. » dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Il fit un bref silence.

« Tu me fais pitié. » cracha le français.

Sur place, tremblant d'une sourde colère, Rune ressentit une pression grandissante lui peser sur la poitrine. Du torse, tel un fleuve brûlant, une sensation écrasante vint remonter tout de long de sa gorge jusqu'à faire rougir ses yeux sanguinaires. Il grinça des dents, une veine pulsa sur sa trachée à un rythme saccadé. Ses muscles se contractèrent.

« Ferme-là enfoiré !!! »

Rune avait hurlé ses mots. Il arma son bras, son poing fermé à l'extrême. Ses veines et phalanges paraissaient avoir doublées de volume. A une vitesse effrayante il se jeta avec bestialité sur celui qui avait oser l'insulté. Son poing sembla siffler dans l'air alors que, en pleine possession de ses moyens, Camus évita la frappe de justesse. S'écartant vivement de la trajectoire du coup, il se pencha sur le côté. Avec précision et rapidité, il bloqua le bras de l'étudiant. Stupéfié, Rune n'eut le temps nécessaire de réagir que le jeune homme tordit brusquement son bras droit pour le bloquer dans son dos. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa malgré sa hargne. Camus l'immobilisa enfin en maintenant sa tête vers l'arrière avec son bras libre. Rune voulut se débattre, mais rien n'y fit.

Camus attendit un instant avant de se pencher vers l'oreille du norvégien.

« Eh bien, que se passe t-il Rune ? La vérité est-elle si dure à entendre ? »

Le jeune homme se débattit plus violemment, les faisant valser légèrement. Camus raffermit sa prise. Rune en eut le souffle coupé.

« Sale petit con ! » fulmina t-il entre deux bouffées d'air.

Camus resserra encore son étreinte, ignorant l'insulte.

« Ou bien réalises-tu enfin à quel point tu peux être pitoyable ? »

L'étudiant eut l'impression qu'un volcan venait d'exploser à l'intérieur de lui même. Il poussa un hurlement de rage alors qu'il décocha un violemment coup de coude dans les côtes du français. Pris au dépourvu et par la douleur, Camus lâcha le jeune homme qui ne tarda pas une seconde à le frapper au visage l'envoyant percuter le mur avec puissance. Sa tête percuta lourdement le sol, le sommant à moitié, ses repères et son équilibre totalement désorientés.

Le regard empreint de folie, Rune regarda le français s'étaler sur le carrelage avec un semblant de répugnance. Sa respiration était sifflante et rapide telle une bête assoiffée de sang et de meurtre. Bien qu'encore étourdi par le choc, Camus tenta faiblement de se redresser à l'aide de ses avants-bras. Il sentit brusquement une sombre atmosphère planer et envahir la pièce, une aura dévastatrice semblant s'être emparée du norvégien. Ce dernier se détourna légèrement de celui qu'il avait décidé être sa proie. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte entrouverte pour finalement se pencher vers le sol et ramasser ce qu'il avait perdu quand le français l'avait frappé au visage.

Il se redressa pour se retourner vers le jeune homme qui était enfin parvenu à s'asseoir. Camus voulut prendre appui sur le mur pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Rune ne le laissa pas poursuivre sa tentative. Son regard se fit sauvage presque inhumain.

« Tu vas payer à la place de ton mec sale pédé !!!! »

Rune se jeta comme un tigre affamé sur sa victime en un hurlant bestial. Bien trop vif, Camus mit ses bras devant lui en un geste défensif, incapable de riposter dans son état…

Brutalement, un fracas assourdissant retendit…

Puis…

Une seconde, une deuxième, une troisième, et une autre, encore une autre, et encore une autre……..

Plongé dans le noir, recroquevillé, Camus patienta encore un instant, avant de rouvrir finalement les yeux . Lentement, très lentement, il finit par écarter les bras qui lui servaient de faible rempart contre les agressions de toutes natures…Quand il réalisa……Le silence avait de nouveau étendu son règne dans la petite chambre d'hôpital… Quoique……..des murmures, faibles, comme des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent cependant. Il abaissa ses frêles avants-bras.

La stupéfaction comme le soulagement le frappèrent de plein fouet.

De part le silence, la lumière également s'étant introduit dans la pièce au sobre mobilier pour l'éclairer d'une lueur tamisée mais suffisante. Camus fit un nouvel effort. La tête ne lui tournait plus, sa vision était redevenue stable alors qu'il s'appuya contre le mur une fois encore pour enfin se remettre debout. Il regarda droit devant lui, les traits détendus. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, quatre silhouettes se dessinèrent par la lumière du couloir.

L'une d'entre-elles semblait d'ailleurs bien agitée…

« Je te conseille de rester tranquille salopard si tu ne veux pas que je te romps le cou… » dit l'une d'entre-elle en immobilisant la personne qu'elle maintenait avec fermeté.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais ce qu'il te dit…» intervient celle appuyée nonchalamment contre la porte. « Les italiens sont de nature très susceptibles.»

La dernière ombre se détacha du groupe pour venir à la rencontre du français. Elle passa un bras dans son dos en signe de soutient, ne cachant rien de son inquiétude pour le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que çà va ? » demanda Radamanthe.

« Oui, juste un peu sonné mais je vais mieux à présent. » le rassura Camus.

Il fixa intensément celui placé juste devant lui. Malgré cette aide inattendue, Rune n'avait rien perdu de son agressivité à son égard. Toute la violence, toute la cruauté qui l'avait animé juste avant l'intervention des trois arrivants ne semblait vouloir s'apaiser ; comme si sa rage ne pouvait être assouvi qu'à l'accomplissement de l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Camus repoussa poliment l'aide de l'anglais avant de s'avancer de quelque pas vers le félin, le toisant d'un regard glacial.

« Lâche-le Angelo.» lâcha t-il.

L'italien le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour les deux autres.

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Absolument pas. » dit Camus avec calme mais détermination.

« Camus, tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de repos, ne prends pas de risques inutiles. »

Camus eut un sourire malgré tout.

« Je te remercie de t'inquiéter comme tu le fais Kanon mais… » commença t-il avant de reprendre une expression détachée. « …Je veux régler çà personnellement. »

Le ton était irrévocable, et personne n'était désireux de contester les vœux du jeune homme. Après tout, il était compréhensible qu'il désire lui-même régler ses comptes avec celui qui était complice de son agression. Radamanthe et Kanon n'eurent qu'un regard à échanger pour se comprendre et ne rien tenter. Quand à Angelo, il laissa sa hargne de côté pour desserrer son étreinte autour de l'étudiant agité. Mais avant toute chose…

« Tu n'as pas besoin de çà… » dit-il en se saisissant du couteau que Rune avait toujours en main. « C'est plus équitable désormais… »

Camus le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant.

Une fois relâché, Rune mit un moment avant de réaliser toute l'ampleur de la scène. Il était seul contre cinq, et vu leur carrure il ne pourrait pas leur résister fort longtemps. La situation allait à son désavantage alors qu'il n'y avait même pas un instant il tenait le français à sa merci. De la sueur commença à perler sur son front alors qu'il se sentit totalement encerclé. Il était piégé.

Mais……non !…non !! Il n'était pas faible ! Jamais ! Jamais il ne ferait ce plaisir à ce petit prétentieux.

Rune plongea alors son regard dans celui de Camus qui sembla le dévisager avec un détachement sans borne. Un feu hardant naquit soudain dans le cœur du norvégien qui prit cette indifférence comme un affront à sa personne. Même sans arme il aurait sa vengeance, tant pis pour Eraste c'est le français qui morflera.

La scène paru se passer au ralenti.

Etrangement, la même action s'avéra se dérouler comme il y peu de temps. Rune serra les poings pour finalement se jeter sur Camus dans un ultime assaut, les yeux exorbités par la fureur. Il parcouru le peu de distance qui le séparait de sa prochaine victime. Le poing levé, il l'abattit avec force sur sa proie qui ne bougea pas un muscle. Camus continua de le regarder sans animosité alors que le jeune homme bondit sur lui avec la force du désespoir maintenant que tout était finit pour lui. Il vit son poing se contracter et foncer sur lui avec rapidité.

Cependant, une lueur faible mais bien présente s'illumina dans son regard de glace. En l'espace d'une seconde, il fléchit légèrement les jambes, rabattit ses mains vers l'arrière pour finalement balancer son poing droit avec précision sous le menteur de l'agresseur. Désarçonné, Rune se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, emplissant sa bouche d'un goût métallique. Le coup fut si violent qu'il ne sentit plus le sol carrelé sous ses pieds, l'air caressa ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Sa tête partit vers l'arrière en un mouvement sec à lui en briser la nuque, ses jambes volèrent.

Un bruit fracassant éclata quand un corps percuta le mur de tout son poids. Rune se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol, à moitié dans les vapes, le visage en sang. Camus, lui, abaissa lentement ses bras en signe de victoire définitive. Un silence s'installa subitement….

………

Angelo ne put retenir davantage sa stupéfaction.

« C'est tout ?! » s'exclama t-il. « Juste une petite pichenette et pouf, on remballe ?! Tout ce cirque pour çà ?!»

Camus eut un petit rire devant l'expression déconfite de l'italien.

« Je ne tenais pas à ce que les choses s'éternises. » expliqua t-il. « Je voulais juste lui laisser un petit souvenir avant les adieux. »

« T'aurais pu prévenir, je m'attends à un vrai massacre moi ! » s'indigna Angelo.

Il reprit une attitude plus froide en posant ses yeux indigos sur le norvégien qui tenta de se relever.

« Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ? »souffla l'italien d'un ton sinistre.

« Je rebute la violence, même si…..pour une fois je trouve la proposition très tentante. » répondit Camus. « Mais cela serait s'abaisser à son niveau et je ne tiens pas à ce que Milo nous en tienne rigueur… »

Angelo se retourna vers lui, le regard profondément sérieux.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda t-il en une dernière tentative. « Même après ce qu'il vous a fait ?… »

Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard avec détermination.

« Certain. » dit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il regarda sans émotion l'étudiant à la longue chevelure argenté. « Vous pouvez l'emmener. »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit durement Angelo avant de soulever le norvégien sans aucune douceur.

L'italien lui saisit les deux bras pour les bloquer derrière son dos pour l'empêcher toute tentative d'évasion. Il prit un malin plaisir à lui tordre le poignet plus que nécessaire, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son prisonnier.

« Toi tu vas venir avec nous. Il y a des potes à toi qui t'attendent avec impatience. » dit-il sadique. « Allez avance connard ! »

Angelo poussa l'étudiant dans le dos avec brutalité se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôpital où ils attendront sagement l'arrivée de la police. Kanon qui depuis le depuis le lancement des festivités était resté silencieux se tourna vers le français et son amant.

« On le remet aux autorités et on revient. »

« Nous vous attendrons au premier. » répondit Radamanthe.

Et le grec partit rejoindre Angelo qui était déjà tout au bout du couloir. Les deux jeunes hommes restant entendirent ses pas résonner un moment avant que le silence ne se s'installe une fois de plus.

« Comment va Milo ? »

Radamanthe fixa le français avec intensité. Une fois le calme revenu, les traits tirés sur le visage de son compagnon semblèrent bien plus visibles, une profonde lassitude mais surtout une inquiétude dominante.

« Il a été placé dans une chambre à l'étage. »répondit-il. « Aiolia, Shaka et Mü sont avec lui…Il va bien.»

Camus soupira de soulagement ; avec tous ces événements il n'avait eut le temps de prendre des nouvelles du grec. Il sentit un poids énorme le quitter, et peut-être même respirer plus facilement.

« Et les autres ? »

« Aphrodite et Shura sont au commissariat pour faire une déposition. L'oncle de Mü a aussi pris des dispositions de son côté. Dès qu'il connaîtra l'identité des deux étudiants, ils seront renvoyés de l'université. »

« Hum. » murmura Camus sans animosité.

« Allez viens à présent, tu as besoin de te reposer. » dit Radamanthe, un bras dans le dos du français.

« J'aimerais voir Milo avant. » protesta Camus bien que ses paupières se fermèrent dangereusement.

« Un lit a été préparé pour toi dans une chambre voisine à celle de Milo. Sois raisonnable, il est hors de danger et tu ne tiens plus debout. Tu dois dormir. »

« … »

« S'il te plaît. » insista l'anglais inquiet pour la santé de son camarade.

« ……..D'accord. » souffla Camus à contre cœur sentant la fatigue le submerger.

« C'est bien. » dit Radamanthe avec un sourire bienveillant. « Prenons l'ascenseur, dans ton état c'est préférable… »

C'est bras dessus-dessous, d'un pas ralentit, que les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la chambre avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui était à quelque mètres d'eux. Une fois au premier étage, ils partirent en direction d'un coin reculé du corridor. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une autre chambre. Incapable de se retenir, Camus regarda les vitres extérieures de la chambre voisine, déçu, il ne put en voir que les rideaux qui ont été précautionneusement tirés.

Toujours soutenu par l'anglais, Camus et son compagnon entrèrent dans la pièce aménagée comme celle qui venait à peine de quitter. C'est sans peine que le jeune français s'allongea sur le lit aux draps fraîchement lavés. Le corps soudain bien lourde, il se détendit pour s'affaler sur l'oreiller moelleux. Camus en soupira de bien-être, sentant enfin le poids sur son cœur s'éloigner doucement.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. » dit doucement Radamanthe. « Nous reviendrons vous voir tous les deux en fin de matinée. En attendant, repose-toi… »

Ce fut très bref, mais conscient de l'état de lassitude extrême dont faisait preuve le français, Radamanthe ne tenait guère à s'éterniser plus longtemps. Il partit alors d'un pas silencieux vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit Camus. » dit-il finalement avant de refermer la porte blanche derrière lui.

L'intéressé sourit malgré la fatigue, reconnaissant par tant de bienveillance. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs entendre des bruits étouffés de l'autre côté de la parois, juste derrière sa tête de lit. L'anglais était certainement allé voir les autres pour les informer de l'évolution de la situation. Le sourire de Camus s'élargit alors qu'il lui semblait entendre un petit cri de joie de la part d'Aiolia. Toutefois….

Bien qu'épuisé, l'envie d'aller se rendre compte par lui-même de la bonne santé du grec lui titillait l'estomac. Mais connaissant l'anglais, celui-ci voudra sans doute rester dans le couloir un moment pour vérifier s'il restait bien à se reposer. Lui aussi commencait à le connaître, il pouvait se montrer des fois bien têtu. Enfin…même le plus coriace peut avoir ses failles.

Camus fixa un instant le plafond, conscient que rendre une petite visite dans la pièce d'à côté était voué à l'échec. A sa droite, la fenêtre était entrouverte, plongeant la chambre dans une fraîcheur des plus agréables. Sa vue se troubla alors que ses paupières se fermaient avec douceur, le noyant dans un monde de plénitude et de silence. Dans quelque heures il pourra le revoir…le revoir…et lui expliquer…oui………tout………….absolument…tout…

Demain sera un autre jour…

* * *

Une brise légère, comme une caresse vint effleurer les chênes aux feuillages verdoyants. Les gouttes d'eaux scintillantes brillèrent telles des perles de cultures sur les feuilles des arbres alors que, les premiers rayons matinaux vinrent lécher les côtes grecques. Le vent fit tomber l'eau des oliviers en une pluie fine. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter, les écureuils dansèrent dans les branchages touffus, les abeilles bourdonnèrent…

Nous sommes le premier mai. Le printemps est là.

La rosée du matin étala un tapis humide sur les pelouses des parcs. Le vent marin valsa dans les vignes, les palmiers, les cyprès et, les grenadiers. Les rosiers, les lauriers roses ouvrirent leurs fleurs aux pétales étincelants. Les couleurs se mélangèrent en un tableau sublime et harmonieux, baigné par le soleil et la plénitude de ce jour férié. C'était le printemps des senteurs et des parfums.

Les hirondelles rousselines élevèrent leurs chants dans les ruelles de la capitale matinale en ce jour de fête. Leurs chansons résonnèrent dans les habitations aux murs blanchâtres.

Au centre de l'agglomération, un bâtiment plus imposants que les autres se détachaient des immeubles. Les hirondelles, gracieuses, volèrent en cercle au dessus de la bâtisse comme intriguées pour finalement s'en rapprocher. Ils y avaient de nombreuses fenêtres, la plupart ouvertes, aux voilages fins et écrus. Elles chantèrent encore, leur voix entrèrent dans les chambres du bâtiment.

Dans l'une d'entre-elle, les rayons solaires glissaient sur une silhouette endormie. Les draps froissés qui la recouvraient se soulevèrent sous sa respiration et épousèrent ses formes gracieuses. Les rayons caressèrent enfin son visage. Ses paupières se crispèrent soudainement avant de s'ouvrir sous l'agression.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour s'éveiller en douceur. Il se mit en position assise et posa pieds à terre pour se diriger au bord de la fenêtre. L'air rêveur et le regard encore embrumé de sommeil, il regarda les oiseaux tourbillonner dans les cieux. Le vent se leva faiblement, soulevant sa chevelure en des mouvements fluides et élégants. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer la fraîche caresse.

Mais il n'eut le temps d'en profiter plus longtemps car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement derrière-lui.

« Ah tu es réveillé. »

Il se retourna pour voir celui qui était entré bien qu'il n'avait besoin de cela pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Bonjour Radamanthe. »

« Bonjour Camus. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui merci. » répondit Camus avec un sourire.

« Attends juste un instant. »

« ??? »

Radamanthe se mit sur le pas de la porte, la tête penchée vers la droite comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez venir. » dit-il.

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que c'est un véritable bus qui sembla prendre possession des lieux. La pièce calme et vide de quelque minutes n'était plus. Désormais, les voix, les gens, la chaleur avait soudain envahit l'atmosphère.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Aiolia encore inquiet.

« Je vais mieux…beaucoup mieux merci Aio. » répondit Camus avec le sourire.

« Tu es sûr ? Je te trouve bien pâle. » fit remarqué Shaka une pointe d'angoisse au fond des yeux.

« Je l'ai toujours été Shaka. » dit le français d'un ton amusé. « Je vous assure je vais très bien, ne vous en faites plus pour moi. »

Ces paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes et sincères eurent toutefois leur petit effet. Camus le savait pourtant, il leur faudra encore quelque jour avant de ne plus se ronger les sangs mais au moins les traits détendus et les sourires en coin qu'il put voir sur le visage de ses camarades étaient un début.

Ils discutèrent un moment tous ensemble de tout et de rien malgré la situation bien que peu ordinaire mais cela avait le don de détendre les esprits. Ils rirent parfois aussi, contents que tous ces sombres événements se dissipent enfin. Malgré tout, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'en discuter de temps à autre, comment faire autrement dans de telles circonstances? Là, les têtes se baissaient, les regards devinrent fuyants, hésitants, même rageur…

« Camus ? »

« Oui Aiolia. »

Le grec ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant un lourd silence s'installer et s'éterniser un instant. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, l'assemblée sentit le poids de la culpabilité leur retomber violemment sur les épaules.

Toutefois,…brusquement…Il eut un bruit de chute. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Camus surtout, effaré regardait avec stupéfaction ce qui se déroulait juste à ses pieds.

« Je t'en prie. Pardonne-nous. »

A ses pieds, à genoux, Aiolia avait honteusement baissé la tête, les yeux rivés sur son jean. Les yeux de ce dernier s'embrumèrent de larmes. Ses épaules tremblèrent.

« Aiolia… » souffla Camus totalement perdu.

« Nous sommes tellement désolés….tellement… » dit Aiolia d'un ton haché par la boule qui grandissait au fond de sa gorge.

« Mais…de quoi voyons ? Vous n'avez à vous excuser de rien… » répondit le français consterné.

« Si !! » s'écria Aiolia. « On a agit comme de vrais crétins envers Milo et toi. On a pas su….on a pas vu à quel point cela n'allait plus entre vous….que les choses allaient males…On aurait dû se douter de quelque chose…on aurait dû !!! Nous sommes vos amis !!…Si nous nous étions rendus compte de ce qu'il se passait, rien de tout çà ne se serait passé hier soir...Nous vous aurions soutenus, protégés…Mais…mais….mais si nous ne sommes plus capables de vous venir aide…de voir votre mal-être…votre détresse….alors…. »

Aiolia releva enfin son regard vers le français. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues hâlées et rougies par la peine.

« Alors ne méritons plus votre amitié….à tous les deux… »

Camus eut un pincement au cœur face à tant de douleur. Le jeune grec avait parlé au nom de tous et il le savait pertinemment. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de les regarder pour ressentir toute l'étendue de leur remords face aux événements. Des picotements aux yeux, Camus sentit les pleurs lui monter avec force….jamais….jamais au grand jamais…il n'avait entendu un tel discours. Les mots étaient simples mais emplis de sentiment et de sincérité. Il se sentait…….à sa place….unique….faisait partit intégrante de leur cercle d'amis. Il était…heureux….heureux d'avoir des amis aussi précieux…

Les yeux brillants, il se pencha vers le grec pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Aiolia….Vous tous…» commença t-il. « ..Ce qui s'est passé hier n'est en rien de votre faute. Les choses se sont produites de cette façon parce que Milo et moi avons fait nos propres choix…et si nous avons voulu vous le cacher ce n'est aucunement par manque de confiance….J'en connaissais les risques et Milo ne voulait certainement pas que nos affaires vous affectent…Je suis sûr que s'il m'entendait, il m'appuierait…Votre amitié me touche…énormément….Ces derniers événements étaient particuliers….ce que vous avez fait pour nous….seuls…seuls de vrais amis auraient pu le faire…. »

Tout le petit groupe était resté pendu à ses lèvres. Au fil de son discours, ils ne purent retenir leurs larmes de soulagement et de joie. Chaque mot, chaque phrase respirait amitié et respect et, de la part de quelqu'un comme Camus ils en étaient d'autant plus inestimables. Ce fut un véritable instant d'émotion et de complicité qu'ils partagèrent en cet instant. C'est dans le malheur, dans la souffrance que nous reconnaissons les vrais amis. Le lien qui les unissait malgré leur différence, leur nationalité, leur langue, leur personnalité se solidifiait encore davantage.

« Bon….eh bien, non que j'ai envie de casser l'ambiance mais, que diriez-vous d'aller rendre une petite visite à notre grand malade ? »

Tous sourire à la proposition de l'italien qui malgré ses grands airs était tout aussi sensible qu'eux. Ils approuvèrent bien évidemment et s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la petite chambre.

« Il doit bien être réveillé à cette heure quand même ? » dit Angelo sur le pas de la porte.

Il ne put entendre la réponse de ses camarades…

« Excusez-moi jeune homme ? »

Angelo se détourna vers sa gauche pour voir celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Habillé d'un élégant costume sombre avec une chemise blanche et cravate, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux châtains légèrement grisonnants le regarder de ses yeux bleus intenses. Il avait un regard doux et un sourire chaleureux. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Aphrodite rejoignit son amant dans le couloir suivit de près par Shura et Kanon.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda poliment l'italien.

L'homme sourit davantage devant tant de politesse, cela devenait si rare chez les jeunes de nos jours.

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous dérange mais…est-ce que Camus de la Valée est ici ? »

Toujours à l'intérieur de la chambre, Camus subit comme un puissant électrochoc. Il resta un moment comme déconnecté avant que son cœur ne s'emballe subitement. Tétanisé, il se précipita dans l'encadrement de la porte, bousculant gentiment Aiolia et Radamanthe qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Une fois dans le corridor,…..il demeura sans voix, estomaqué, alors qu'il fixait éberlué l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Le reste du petit groupe finit par rejoindre les autres, découvrant ainsi celui qui semblait être devenu le centre de l'attention.

Camus n'en cru pas ses yeux…….Ce visage….il ne l'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps…

« Père ?… »

* * *

Le soleil brillait de tous éclats dans les cieux à présent dégagés. Les arbres de l'imposant jardin de l'hôpital dressaient fièrement leurs parures verdoyantes. Les buissons et pelouses se paraient d'un magnifique manteau de fleurs. Les iris blancs, les lys roses, les roses rouges, les capucines, les tulipes, les violettes, les orchidées…autant de variété qui vous émerveille et qui apaisait votre esprit. Le mariage des couleurs était à la fois lumineux et reposant. Le vent souleva leur doux essence, à la fois frai et pétillant.

Un peu à l'écart, sous l'ombre des chênes, deux hommes étaient venus s'abriter de la chaleur.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu père ? Je vous croyais en affaire en Italie.. »

Camus avait dit cela en ce tournant vers son paternel qui maintenant seul avec son fils se détendit un peu.

« J'y étais en effet. » affirma t-il. « Mais… »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, alors je suis venu le plus vite possible. »

Le jeune homme laissa sa surprise lui échapper en même temps qu'une once de panique et de honte.

« Comment est-ce que vous… »

« J'ai reçu un appel en début de matinée. » coupa son père. «…C'est Shion qui m'a prévenu. »

Ebahi, estomaqué, Camus écarquilla les yeux devant cette réponse à la fois rapide et totalement, mais alors vraiment inattendue…

« ? Le directeur ? » dit-il comme incapable d'accepter l'évidence.

« ….En effet. » confirma l'homme. « Tu l'ignorais mais…nous sommes de bons amis depuis fort longtemps déjà…Alors, quand il a été informé de la situation, il a cru bon de m'en faire part….Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Camus, Shion a fait cela par sens de l'amitié mais surtout en raison de la gravité des faits… »

Camus eut bien du mal à encaisser cette découverte. Quand soudain une sombre hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit. En tant que parent, son père le ressentit immédiatement et n'eut aucun mal pour comprendre ce à quoi son fils pensait.

« Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses Camus… » dit-il en levant les mains comme pour stopper le fil de ses réflexions. « Mais je ne suis aucunement intervenu dans ton admission à la faculté. Je n'apprécie guère ces pratiques et puis, je savais pertinemment que tu étais capable d'y être reçu sans mon aide. »

Connaissant l'honnêteté de son paternel, Camus se détendit immédiatement bien qu'il se gardait de conserver une attitude digne. Un silence religieux s'installa subitement, signe du fossé qui s'était malheureusement creusé entre le fils et le père. Il s'éternisa un petit moment, uniquement briser par le vent qui venait danser dans le feuillage des arbres.

Subitement, le quinquagénaire laissa une lueur de tristesse traverser son regard oh combien aimant pourtant. Camus le vit, ce qui lui pinça le cœur.

« Camus.. » souffla l'homme. « J'ai….si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi… »

Le jeune français se sentit perdre pied. Bien qu'il est désiré mettre de la distance entre ses proches et lui suite à l'accident, son paternel n'a jamais eu vent de peine envers lui. Il a toujours voulu conserver son image de père présent et aimant bien que la tristesse de la perte de sa femme était douloureuse. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi…abattu, las et….infiniment triste.

« Quand Shion m'a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… » dit-il les yeux brillants. « J'ai cru mon monde s'écrouler une seconde fois…..J'aimais passionnément votre mère et je sais combien sa disparition fut pénible pour ton frère et toi……Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste Camus, ma seule raison de vivre…alors l'idée qu'il vous arrive quoique se soit me terrifie……Quand elle est partie, je me suis senti seul comme jamais et je crois….que si Hyoga et toi n'étiez pas là, ma vie n'aurait plus eu de sens….»

Camus resta sans voix devant de telle parole. Depuis plus de dix ans, il n'avait encore jamais parlé de la mort de sa mère avec lui…jamais….Il réalisait alors à quel point il fut égoïste de s'être focalisé sur sa propre peine pendant des années alors que des gens autour de lui souffrait tout autant que lui. En vérité, il pensait que quiconque ne pouvait comprendre le vide, la souffrance que l'absence de sa mère avait engendré.

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

« Père… »

« Vous êtes mes fils et je vous aime, n'en doute jamais Camus.. » dit l'homme avec douceur, une larme glissant sur sa joue marquée par l'âge et la fatigue. « Vous êtes ma seule raison d'exister, et votre bonheur m'importe plus que tout le reste……Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer votre mère mais je veux faire mon possible pour vous rendre heureux…tous les deux…. »

Les pleurs glissant lentement, Camus sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et…un sentiment étrange le saisir…comme une retrouvaille…une reconnaissance……..Bon sang !! Tant d'année perdue à se murer dans le silence, à s'éloigner de ceux qu'il aimait, lui pourtant persuader que cela le ferait moins souffrir. Mais désormais, il réalisait alors à quel point la complicité avec son père l'avait manqué, sa présence, son soutient, tout simplement…..lui…

« Père… »

L'homme regarda son fils avec appréhension suite au discours qu'il venait de tenir. Mais se fut la stupéfaction qui le saisit quand il vit des larmes glisser sur ses joues porcelaines.

« Père… » répéta Camus, les sanglots lui serrant la gorge. « Je n'ai jamais douter de vos sentiments envers Hyoga et moi, croyez-moi….vous…vous avez toujours été là pour nous quelque soient les situations…Nous étions si jeunes à l'époque, à un âge auquel la présence d'une mère était indispensable, un réconfort…un repère….C'est vrai, oui….rien ne pourra jamais la remplacer… »

Le jeune homme prit une silencieuse respiration.

« Mais…vous nous avez donné tant de réconfort et d'amour qu'il serait vous mentir d'affirmer que vos efforts furent vains….Nous avons beaucoup souffert de ce qui c'est passé mais…je refuse de rester prisonnier d'un passé qui n'a apporté que tristesse et désolation…Oublier, j'en suis incapable car se serait oublier celle qui nous a tant aimé…Je préfère garder les souvenirs heureux que nous avons partagé avec elle plutôt que ceux du jour où elle nous a quitté…Je…je veux…..je veux…….je veux vivre….vivre pour elle…honorer sa mémoire et cette vie qu'elle m'a offert…. »

Tremblant, Camus avait prononcé ses mots avec émotion les larmes coulant à n'en plus finir. Son père, regarda son enfant avec tout autant émoi, conscient de l'effort qu'il a fallut à son fils pour se confier de la sorte.

« Père ? » murmura Camus.

« Oui ? » dit l'homme attendant d'entendre ce que son fils désirer ajouter.

Le jeune français tenta de reprendre un semblant de souffle malgré ses pleurs qui ne semblaient vouloir se tarir.

« Est-ce que… » commença t-il avec peine.

Cette question,…il voulait la poser depuis si longtemps…si longtemps…mais la peur l'en avait empêcher durant toutes ses années mais maintenant…c'était différent…tout était différent…

« Est-ce que….est-ce que vous m'avez détesté à l'époque ? » dit-il, la phrase lui coupant la gorge.

Son père fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Camus sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ce jour là….est-ce que…..vous m'en avez…voulu….pour la mort de notre mère ? »

Telle une bombe, son paternel écarquilla les yeux de consternation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?! » s'écria t-il.

Camus sursauta légèrement, jamais encore il n'avait entendu son père hausser le ton de toute sa courte vie.

« Comment…mais enfin, comment as-tu pu ne serait que penser cela ?! » continua t-il sur le même ton. « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé Camus. M'entends-tu ? Je refuse de croire que tu es pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'ai pu te tenir rigueur pour ce qui est arrivé…. »

Le jeune homme sentit une forte chaleur croître au fond de lui.

« Camus… » dit son paternel avec douceur. « Tu es mon fils et je t'aime….et…je peux te jurer n'avoir jamais pensé que tu étais responsable de la disparition de votre mère. Ce n'était qu'un accident Camus……un accident…. »

La boule de chaleur comprimé dans son ventre explosa subitement, déferlant à travers chaque atome de son corps. C'était…comme…..une délivrance. Emporté par des émotions aussi puissantes, Camus s'approcha subitement de son père d'un pas rapide.

Le quinquagénaire vit son fils se rapprocher de lui avec vivacité avant que…celui…..ne se jette sur lui….l'enserrant de ses frêles bras…Son rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement.

« Je t'aime aussi…papa. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, les mains tremblantes, l'homme sentit une joie immense le submerger pour l'engloutir tout entier. Enfin,…après tant d'année…il l'avait retrouvé….Il avait retrouvé son fils aîné qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais…..Mon Dieu, Oh merci….Il n'avait plus été aussi heureux depuis si longtemps…

Après l'interdit, l'homme enserra son fils avec amour et bonheur caressant sa longue chevelure avec douceur.

« Je t'aime mon fils. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minute, savourant enfin des retrouvailles qu'ils avaient cru perdre pour toujours. Camus laissa libre cour à sa plénitude et à sa joie dans les bras d'un père qui se réjouissait d'avoir retrouvé un fils disparu. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de son paternel comme pour y retrouver un peu de confort comme il le faisait autrefois lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il respira cette odeur d'eau de Cologne si particulière qui lui rappelait ses années bonheurs au côté de ses parents et de son petit frère. Il se remémorait les parties de cache-cache avec son père, les histoires du soir près du feu quand il neigeait au dehors, la naissance de son petit frère….tant de souvenir heureux qu'il avait si négligé et dont l'importance lui sautait au yeux.

Apaisés, tout simplement heureux, les deux hommes se redressèrent sans pour autant briser l'intensité du moment. Le vent se leva de nouveau, emportant avec lui quelques pétales aux couleurs vives. A présent réconciliés, ils s'en retournèrent vers l'une des portes de l'hôpital qui donnait accès au jardin. Camus leva son regard vers les fenêtres du bâtiment, ses yeux focalisés pourtant sur une seule d'entre-elles.

Le temps des révélations était enfin venu…

* * *

Voili voilou, le dixième chapitre arrive enfin à son terme. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas tout a fait satisfaite mais je suppose que cela doit être normal.

J'espère vous revoir pour le prochain qui sonnera la fin des aventures de nos héros.

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes.


	11. Message

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Pardonnez-moi une fois de plus mais ceci n'est pas la suite de cette histoire comme vous pouvez le constater. En effet, je tenais à vous faire part des événements de ces dernières semaines au sujet du problème informatique qui avait retardé la publication du onzième chapitre.

Malheureusement, après bien des essais aucune solution n'est parvenue à venir à bout du problème.

En vue du temps qui passe et de mes chances de retrouver un jour mon document perdu, j'ai pris la décision de réécrire le dernier chapitre de « Dernière année universitaire ».

J'ai repris l'écriture depuis maintenant quelque jour et je serai franche en disant que l'amertume que je ressens me bloque totalement. De ce fait, mon travail me paraît fade et des plus médiocres.

Toutefois, je ne désespère pas de publier un chapitre qui j'espère répondra à vos attentes. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Je tenais à vous en informer et ainsi à vous prévenir d'une attente qui se pourrait être assez longue. Mais je ferais en sorte de profiter des jours de congé qui me reste pour avancer dans mon travail.

Merci à Lyonis de m'avoir proposé son aide et d'avoir tenter de remédier à mon problème.

Encore pardon.

PS : Mon envie cependant de créer une nouvelle fiction n'a pas changé. Je vous transmets de nouveau les propositions que je vous suggère. Donnez-moi votre avis, votre impression m'intéresse et me permettront de faire un choix définitif.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé leur message de soutient cela me touche beaucoup. Merci infiniment.

Voici les 2 propositions :

La première reprend _l'univers de Saint Seiya_ avec nos chers chevaliers tout en restant accès sur les Golds. Amours, amitié, tragédie, tristesse, beaux sentiments et j'en passe devraient être au rendez-vous selon les idées que je m'en suis faite. (je ne peux en dire d'avantage au risque de briser l'histoire de base.)

La seconde est un _univers alternatif_. Police, cambriolages, voleur, œuvre d'art, malfrats, drame, amour, amitié, rebondissements (du moins je l'espère) et bien d'autre chose devrais agrémenter cette fiction.

Tout avis est bon à prendre, je les lirai avec sérieux et en prendrai compte.


	12. Message et bonne nouvelle

OYE OYE chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !

Après une très, très, trèèèèèèèsssss longue absence, je vous annonce qu'à ce jour le dernier chapitre de « Dernière année universitaire » a bien avancé.

Eh bien oui, les ¾ sont rédigés !

Allez, encore un petit effort et je le posterai d'ici peu de temps.

Je vous remercie encore tous et toutes pour vos messages de soutient et votre fidélité, je crois bien que sans vous la rédaction de ce chapitre aurait été plus lente encore (oui oui c'est possible ! lol ^^ ^^')

J'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai pri ma décision sur quelle fiction j'allais me pencher après avoir fini celle-ci. Mais il faudra attendre le dernier chapitre pour la découvrir (oui je sais je suis sadisme incroyable ^^).

Un petit résumé de cette future fiction vous sera proposé à la fin du chapitre 11.

J'ai vraiment hâte de m'y mettre ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai les doigts qui me démangent ^^.

En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre.

Encore merci à tous et à toutes !

PS : Voici (encore) les deux propositions de fictions :

La première reprend _**l'univers de Saint Seiya**_ avec nos chers chevaliers tout en restant accès sur les Golds. Amours, amitié, tragédie, tristesse, beaux sentiments et j'en passe devraient être au rendez-vous selon les idées que je m'en suis faite. ( je ne peux en dire d'avantage au risque de briser l'histoire de base.)

La seconde est un _**univers alternatif**_. Police, cambriolages, voleur, œuvre d'art, malfrats, drame, amour, amitié, rebondissements (du moins je l'espère) et bien d'autre chose devrais agrémenter cette fiction.

Alors…laquelle a été sélectionnée ?….Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. ^^

A très bientôt.


	13. Chapter 11

EEEEENNNNFFFIINNNNN ! Aah vous l'attendiez plus ce chapitre, et bien le voici enfin après euuuhhh…..hum bref après très longtemps.

Je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour l'attente. Pour des raisons d'ordre familiales et personnelles l'envie d'écrire s'est quelque peu volatilisée. Sans compter le problème informatique que j'ai rencontré et qui a avalé pas moins d'une quarantaine de pages de ce chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutient. Cela m'a fait très plaisir, et certainement leur dois-je beaucoup pour avoir ravivé ma flamme pour l'écriture. Alors un grand merci. Cela va de même pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. En les relisant j'ai aussi pu retrouver le courage nécessaire pour reprendre l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Cela dit, passons aux réponses à ces fameux commentaires :

**Gemini no Vanou** : Heureuse de voir que le chapitre 10 t'ait plu. Eh oui, maintenant on comprend mieux les agissements de Shina, je reconnais ne pas avoir très gentille avec elle. Enfin, que veux-tu, je voulais une méchante dans l'histoire et le tempérament de feu de l'italienne était ce qu'il me fallait. Pour ce qu'il en est d'Angelo, jusqu'ici il s'est montré très…hum…très « calme » jusqu'ici, j'ai donc voulu montrer une partie sombre de lui-même. Plus exactement, une partie plus humaine de sa personnalité. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas menacé ces hommes pour le bien d'un ami ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et qu'il répondra à tes attentes. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et je te remercie encore d'avoir laissé tes impressions.

**Murza** : Bonjour Murza, merci pour ta fidélité çà me fait très plaisir. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché. Eh oui, le chapitre 10 n'était pas le dernier, il aurait été bien trop long sinon (rien qu'à voir la longueur des chapitres 10 et 11 je pense qu'il serait inutile de s'étaler sur le sujet). Comparer mon travail à un repas fort copieux m'a fait sourire et je suis heureuse de voir que ce chapitre t'ait plu à ce point. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup joué avec vos nerfs. Que veux-tu je dois avoir des tendances sadiques, entre les blessures de Milo, les probables décès de nos deux éphèbes et j'en passe, je me dis que je suis bien méchante (rire). Enfin bon, voir les personnages blessés dévoilent davantage leur humanité je trouve. Encore une fois merci, pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Eternity** : Non pas taper, pas taper ! (rire) C'est vrai je vous ai fait patienter pendant fort longtemps, et je m'en excuse une fois de plus. Je peux comprendre ce que l'on ressent quand une histoire vous plait et que l'on attend un moment pour connaître le pourquoi du comment, alors pardon une fois encore. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre me fera pardonner et qu'il répondra à tes attentes. Des révélations t'attendent ainsi que bien d'autres petites choses. Je te souhaite une très agréable lecture et j'espère te revoir très bientôt. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, cela m'a fait très plaisir.

**Seveya** : Je suis tout aussi heureuse de te revoir. Contente aussi que le dixième chapitre t'ait plu. Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est effectivement « super Milo » qui est entré en action. Je voulais que les chemins s'entrecroisent, que les sentiments s'entremêlent et que l'on soit emporté en même temps qu'eux. Alors jouer à la fois sur les actions de Camus et de Milo, je reconnais y avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir et je suis contente de voir que cela ait été apprécié. Et oui, nous sommes bien d'accord : Milo est parfait ! (rire) Entre Kanon, Milo, Camus, Saga,…pfff nous ne savons plus où donner de la tête avec tous ces éphèbes (rire). Je ne me lasserai, je pense, jamais de les imaginer dans les situations les plus farfelues, dangereuses et sensuels qui soit. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci pour ton gentil commentaire. A très bientôt j'espère. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Tri** : Eh bien que dire…ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir, et je suis sincère. Ton impatience pour lire mon travail m'a beaucoup touché. C'est agréable de voir que des gens apprécie mon travail, et surtout qu'il fasse plaisir. Tes compliments m'ont fait chaud au cœur, et j'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre malgré ma longue absence. Il est vrai que ce chapitre 1à était riche en émotion : entre le « trio infernal » comme tu le nommes si bien, Shina qui montre sa fureur, Aiolia qui montre ses crocs, et Milo le courageux et Camus le preux, on ne sait où donner de la tête (rire). Je redoutais qu'on s'y perde mais je suis rassurée de voir que cela soit bien passé. Encore merci pour tes commentaires chaleureux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Lyonis** : Merci pour avoir laissé tes impressions sur le précédent chapitre c'est gentil de ta part. Tu as eu raison sur le fait que le chapitre 10 a été fort en révélation en tout genre. La fin était proche et je voulais un chapitre qui soit riche et qui puisse répondre aux envies de chacun. J'espère y être parvenue. Pour la longueur, je reconnais être amusée de voir à quel point plus j'avançais dans l'histoire et plus les lignes étaient nombreuses. Enfin…cette histoire était très plaisante à écrire et j'espère que les émotions transcrites ont été assez convaincantes. Au sujet de Camus, il est vrai que j'ai voulu faire ressortir une part de lui que l'on soupçonne depuis le début et aussi dans l'anime. Son humanité et sa sensibilité étaient essentielles pour moi, il suffit de voir l'épisode dans le temple de la Balance (si tu l'as vu) pour comprendre tout mon attachement à ce personnage. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas que son ouverture vers les autres le transforme en un personnage trop fragile…Allons, nous parlons de Camus quand même (rire). Aah et que dire de Milo, sa prestance dans le manga m'a beaucoup marqué et j'espère que l'image que je lui ai donné restera fidèle dans ce chapitre final. En tout cas, merci pour tout, je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant qu'il te plaira. A bientôt j'espère.

**Sami-saka** : Ton enthousiasme et ton énergie m'a touché plus que de raison (rire), je suis heureuse de voir que mon travail provoque de telles émotions. Les déclarations et les non-dits font partis intégrante de la relation entre Milo et Camus, je tenais à y rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Ainsi, le plaisir n'en aurait été que plus long, quand dis-tu ? Toujours est-il, qu'en relisant je me rends compte que certaines scènes sont quelque peu fleur bleu, enfin bon cela doit être la fan de yaoi qui s'est exprimée à ce moment là (rire). Pour ce qu'il en est de Shina, il est vrai que cette jeune femme est quelque peu perturbée. Je voulais trouver une raison « valable » à ses agissements tout en faisant ressortir sa folie. Après tout quelle idée de vouloir garder quelqu'un pour soi au point de freiner son bonheur ? C'est à cet instant que la sensibilité et la force de Camus s'est révélé et je reconnais avoir eut grand plaisir à les faire ressortir. Le père du français est un élément extérieur que je voulais depuis longtemps faire intervenir. C'est parfois venant d'éléments que l'on ne soupçonne pas que les choses s'éclairent. Les choses s'améliorent en effet, mais rien n'est encore fini pour eux, et pour çà je te laisse le découvrir dans ce dernier chapitre. Merci encore pour tes impressions et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Renn** : Heureuse de voir que mon travail te plait, c'est toujours agréable de lire des commentaires comme les tient. Et oui pour Shina je n'y suis guère allée de main morte, pourtant on ne peut pas dire que ce personnage me déplaît plus que cela. Mais bon, il fallait bien un méchant dans l'histoire (rire) et rien de tel qu'une noire jalousie venant d'une femme au caractère bien trempé. Contente aussi de lire que les passages forts t'aient marqués. Ils ont étaient bien difficiles à retranscrire sur papier mais ce fut aussi un plaisir de le faire. Toutes bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin, et je crains que cela soit le cas aujourd'hui. Toutefois, j'espère que ce final te plaira et que tu en garderas une bonne impression. Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que cette suite répondra à tes attentes. Merci encore pour ton commentaire.

**Lilith** : Aaaaaaaah chère Lilith, toujours là et cela fait bien plaisir. Bon, j'ai échappé à la tronçonneuse la dernière fois, je verrai bien ce qu'il en sera maintenant (rire). Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touché, sincèrement. C'est toujours plaisant de voir que son travail est apprécié de la sorte. Je tenais à te remercier pour ta fidélité sans faille qui m'a toujours autant fait plaisir. Tes commentaires étaient gentils et toujours teintés d'une petite pointe d'humour que j'aimais bien lire. J'espère sincèrement, et ce malgré cette longggguuuuueeee attente, que ce chapitre te plaira et que cette histoire te laissera au final une bonne impression. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les aventures de nos éphèbes et j'espère l'avoir assez fait ressentir au fil des chapitres. Etre maître de leurs émotions peut être déstabilisant comme un vrai plaisir quand il s'agit de les rendre heureux. Ainsi, j'espère que ce final te plaira autant que le reste. Très bonne lecture à toi tout en espérant te revoir très bientôt. Merci encore pour tout.

**Millenium d'argent** : Salut à toi. Décidemment, mettre votre patience à rude épreuve est ce que l'on peut dire une discipline dans laquelle j'excelle (rire). Enfin…la fin est là et bien là. Je tiens d'abord à te remercier pour tes impressions sur le chapitre 10. Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce final sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Le chapitre précédent, en comptant celui-ci, était certainement l'un des plus difficiles à écrire de part les diverses révélations à retranscrire. Toutefois, malgré cela, ce fut un vrai plaisir de partager çà avec vous tous. Pour ce qu'il en est de Shina, cette jeune fille est quelque peu perturbée je te l'accorde, ses illusions et ses raisonnements ont de quoi inquiéter nos héros. Enfin, les choses ont l'air de s'être arrangées pour eux. Malgré tout, rien n'est encore fini et c'est pour cela que ce chapitre est là. Au sujet de nos fameux éphèbes, Milo et Camus ont un semblant d'insouciance qui était plaisant à écrire car cela montre bien qu'ils laissent la raison de côté pour laisser leurs émotions s'exprimer. Le père de Camus, bien que peu présent dans le chapitre 10, me semblait essentiel car il est, avec son frère, le lien qui le relie à son passé douloureux. Sur ce, j'espère que ce final sera à la hauteur de ta patience et qu'il te laissera de bonnes impressions. Merci encore et bonne lecture à toi.

**Andromede333 **: Je suis de même contente de te revoir. Tes compliments me touchent et je suis contente de voir que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu à ce point. Il est vrai que le chapitre 10 fut fort en émotions en tout genre, j'ai eut plaisir à l'écrire malgré les difficultés que j'ai rencontré à les exprimer pleinement. Mais je peux être rassurée en voyant tes impressions (rire). Pour en arriver à Shina et Rune, ces deux personnages sont quelque peu pervers, çà c'est certain. Enfin, que veux-tu, je souhaitais intégrer des « méchants » dans l'histoire, alors autant faire dans l'extrême. Le fait que tu puisses ressentir de la pitié pour Shina se comprend tout à fait. A ce propos, j'ai été heureuse de voir que son comportement ait suscité autant de réactions, partagées entre la surprise, le mépris ou encore la pitié. Cette demoiselle est quelque peu dérangée mais en même temps désespérément attachée à une image qui lui procurait du bonheur. La recherche du bonheur n'est-elle pas humaine ? Au sujet du père de Camus, d'ordinaire je n'apprécie pas user de personnages « fictifs » car il n'y a plus de référence à un protagoniste connu, ce qui demande un travail d'imagination aux lecteurs. Mais son rôle était important, et vu qu'il n'apparaît que peu de temps, je me suis permise cette petite folie (rire). J'ai voulu rendre l'image d'un paternel aimant et doux je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Toujours est-il que ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce final te plaira tout autant. Merci pour tout et très bonne lecture à toi.

**Hine** : Ouah aurais-tu lu les 10 chapitres d'une seule traite ? Je suis à la fois impressionnée et très heureuse de l'apprendre, ce geste m'a touché à un point que je n'aurai soupçonné (surtout en raison de la longueur des chapitres). Et bien que dire, je suis honorée de voir que quelqu'un est trouvée le courage de tout lire en une seule fois et d'en garder une impression aussi positive que la tienne. J'espère donc que ce final te satisfera et te laissera une bonne impression. Je crois que les parties les plus importantes d'une histoire sont le début, le climax et la fin. J'en arrive donc à cette dernière, et combien de fois m'est-il arrivée de me dire devant un film, un livre ou autre : quel dommage une autre fin aurait peut être était mieux ? (sans pour autant dénigrer l'œuvre bien entendu). Enfin, je t'invite à lire cette suite et je souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère.

**Tàri** : Aaaah Tàri, Tàri, Tàri…mais que dire, que dire à part un grand merci ?! Ta fidélité est impressionnante, touchante, et je te remercie de tout cœur pour tes encouragements et tes messages de soutient. Ces gestes m'ont fait chaud au cœur et j'espère encore davantage que cette fin sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. J'ai mis bien du temps à écrire cette fin, mais je reconnais qu'une fois achevée je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Après tout, cela fait un long moment qu'elle rythme ma vie, elle me rend bien nostalgique maintenant. Enfin, cessons le sentimentalisme. Tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir et j'espère sincèrement te revoir très prochainement. Encore un grand merci pour le soutient que tu m'as apporté et je te souhaite une excellente lecture. A très bientôt.

**Hemere** : Il est vrai que « j'ai un parti-pris de narratif » que je ne soupçonnais pas avant (rire) je peux même te dire qu'avant de débuter cette histoire je m'étais dis : « Bon, pas trop de lignes, ni de bla-bla indigeste pour ne pas ennuyer le lecteur ». J'ai encore des efforts à fournir je crois (rire). Toutefois, je suis contente de voir que malgré cela tu es pu apprécier mon travail. Tes compliments m'ont touché. Je suis impressionnée qu'avec aussi peu de mots tu es pu exprimer tant de chose. Je garde une agréable impression de ton commentaire et j'espère que tu aimeras cette fin. Les non-dits font partis de la relation qu'entretient Milo et Camus, histoire de faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps tout en la faisant évoluer doucement mais surement. Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable lecture et en espérant que cette fin te plaira. Encore merci.

**A-loves-L** : Voilà un pseudonyme bien original. Ne t'en fait pas, que tu ais mis un commentaire qu'au dixième chapitre, cela ne me dérange pas. Le fait que tu es pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaise à ce point, il est agréable de voir que des gens aiment son travail. Le petit dialogue que tu as mis en place dans ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. J'espère que cette fin te plaira et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère.

**Sylphideland** : Eh bien voilà un commentaire bien expressif (rire). Alors le chapitre 10 serait le meilleur selon toi ? Je suis contente de voir que nous ayons le même point de vue sur ce sujet (même si cette fin ait une place à part dans mon cœur (rire)). Le chapitre précédent est ce que je peux appeler « le climax » de cette histoire, un mélange bien épais de révélations et d'émotions diverses. Un petit coup de cœur pour ce chapitre 10 où j'ai pu révéler les faces cachées de nos héros, un vrai délice. Pour en revenir à tes impressions, il est vrai que la confrontation entre Camus et Rune était intense tout comme celle avec Shina, mais je reconnais avoir un faible pour cette dernière. Pour ce qu'il en est du père de Camus, je vois qu'il a aussi marqué d'autre personne et je suis heureuse que malgré qu'il soit peu intervenu qu'il est autant marqué les esprits. J'ai voulu donner l'image d'un père gentil, attentionné et surtout aimant. Il est celui qui finalisera le pardon de Camus avec lui-même car malgré l'attention de Milo, l'amour d'un père est irremplaçable. Je te remercie pour tes gentils commentaires et j'espère sincèrement que ce final te plaira et que je te reverrai bientôt. Merci encore et bonne lecture à toi.

**Jeanne** : Je serai franche en disant que tes premiers mots m'ont vraiment, mais alors vraiment fait plaisir : « Ton histoire sur Camus et Milo est sans doute la plus belle que j'ai lue ». Ouah ! Eh bien que dire à cela, difficile d'exprimer un ressentit comme celui-là (surtout que ce couple est un vrai coup de cœur pour moi alors dire une chose pareille a de quoi me bouleverser (rire)). Sérieusement, ce compliment m'a fait chaud au cœur alors merci infiniment pour cela. J'espère ainsi que cette suite te plaira et qu'elle répondra à tes attentes et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ta patience. Encore merci pour ton très gentil commentaire. A très bientôt j'espère. Bonne lecture à toi.

En espérant n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas prévenez-moi.

**Allez, un petit résumé du chapitre 10** : Milo a été grièvement blessé par Rune alors qu'il tentait de sauver Camus à son appartement. Transféré à l'hôpital, ses amis s'inquiètent de son état, mais le docteur qui s'occupe du grec les rassure, sa vie était désormais hors de danger. Camus va lui rendre visite dans sa chambre alors qu'il était sous sédatifs. Il lui confie alors ses craintes et que son comportement de ces derniers mois n'était pas désiré. Pendant ce temps, Angelo, Shura et Aphrodite interrogeaient les hommes de main de Rune pour connaître l'identité des responsables. A l'hôpital, Camus reçoit un appel lui donnant rendez-vous dans un entrepôt du port, il s'éclipse alors que Marine révélait à ses amis qui était derrière tout çà. A l'entrepôt, Camus découvre enfin le coupable de ses malheurs, enfin…plutôt la coupable. Shina le menace d'une arme à feu tout en lui révélant pourquoi elle lui a fait tant de mal. C'est alors que sans s'y attendre, Milo, qui s'était échappé de l'hôpital, les rejoint pour secourir le français et enfin mettre fin aux agissements de la jeune fille. Après cela ils retournent tous les deux à l'hôpital. Alors que les choses semblaient s'arranger, Rune entre en scène pour supprimer Milo dans son sommeil. Mais au lieu du grec, il tombe sur les amis de ce dernier qui l'attendaient. C'est au tour de Camus de régler ses comptes avec lui. Le lendemain, le petit groupe rend visite au grec. C'est alors que Camus rencontre son père à l'hôpital qui a été informé des événements. Après une longue discussion, le fils et le paternel renouent des liens qui étaient rompus suite au décès de la mère de Camus. Le moment des révélations et des explications étaient enfin venus pour Camus et Milo.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et/ou laissé des commentaires. Ce chapitre sonne la fin de cette histoire que j'ai eue grand plaisir à écrire et à partager avec vous. J'espère que cette fin vous satisfera et qu'elle répondra à vos espérances. Vous avez pris de votre temps pour lire mon travail et parfois laisser vos impressions. Chaque commentaire, chaque vues étaient un plaisir pour moi et je tenais à vous le dire. L'écriture est une évasion, une manière de communiquer aux autres nos envies et d'offrir parfois le plaisir de rêver à un monde fictif mais plaisant. J'espère que celui dans lequel j'ai fait évoluer ces personnages vous a plu et que cette fin vous laissera une bonne impression.

Un grand merci à tous et à toutes. A ce jour, plus de 11 400 vues ont été enregistrées. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Gros bisous à tous et toutes.

**PS** : **informations sur ****la prochaine fiction**** à la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

Les lieux étaient en effervescence. Les gens se croisaient sans pour autant se bousculer. La cadence était énergique, le rythme soutenu, l'atmosphère vibrait sous l'animosité.

Dans cette agitation, deux silhouettes avançaient à cadence égale, élancée mais sereine. Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre, le tissus de leurs vêtements se frôlant presque, témoin du lien qui les unissait. Le dos droit, les épaules relevées, la marche souple et élégante, leur corps se mouvait d'un même élan.

Peu identiques, leur aisance et leur maintient étaient bien trop similaires pour être négligés. Elles se connaissaient, à n'en pas douter.

Il était dur de dire ce qui faisait les ressembler. Cela ne se voyait pas…oh non…s'était bien plus profond…çà se ressentait. Une présence, un charisme, semblaient les envelopper, les emmener dans leur démarche.

De longues jambes, des hanches étroites, un buste puissant, des traits finement tracés…ces deux hommes dégageaient un subtil mélange de virilité et de douceur.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils n'en avaient nul besoin, comme si la simple présence de l'autre suffisait à combler le moindre silence. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, car pas assez expressifs pour ce qu'ils souhaiteraient dire…le langage du cœur n'avait guère besoin de mots.

Et ils marchaient, toujours. Leurs cheveux se mouvaient au rythme de leur pas alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du corridor. Contre un mur, une machine grisâtre, mais entourée cependant. Sinistre, elle réunissait pourtant les gens par les services qu'elle pouvait rendre. Autour d'elle, des silhouettes aux formes et tailles diverses.

Un petit groupe s'était formé. Peu nombreux, ses membres occupaient pourtant une part importante du couloir. Des cafés en mains, les jeunes hommes palabraient énergiquement, d'un ton enjoué et jovial, des rires parfois s'élevaient pour apporter une touche de gaité dans cet espace à la réputation si macabre.

C'est alors que l'un des deux hommes s'arrêta, stoppant de même celui qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier détourna son regard pour le poser sur lui, on ne pouvait y lire que douceur alors qu'il détaillait ses traits.

Sans quitter le petit groupe des yeux, il finit par s'exprimer.

« Est-ce que je peux…te laisser un moment ?… »

Sa voix était hésitante. Son timbre vibrait légèrement, signe des doutes qui l'assaillaient. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa demande, ou encore en expliquer la raison.

« J'ai… » Reprit-il. « Quelque chose à faire. »

L'autre ne dit rien. Il fixait impassible le profil du jeune homme, scrutant le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres, de ses pommettes, de ses joues... Finalement, au bout d'un court instant, un sourire naquit sur son visage, l'illuminant davantage. Il prit la parole à son tour.

« Prends ton temps. »

La réponse était simple, mais suffisante pour le jeune homme qui sentait sa poitrine se détendre quelque peu. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui avait été à l'origine du pincement qui avait étreint son cœur. Sans explication donnée, il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et le simple fait d'y songer le rendait nerveux. Le moment était décisif, et il le savait.

Et çà l'effrayait….beaucoup.

Il n'ajouta rien, un humble hochement de tête suffit à tout deux pour conclure leur marche commune. Le jeune homme finit pourtant par se tourner, offrant à son voisin un sourire discret en signe de remerciement. Le plus âgé des deux le lui rendit avec la même tendresse peinte au fond des yeux.

Le jeune homme n'attendit plus longtemps et s'éloigna de quelque pas pour atteindre les portes d'un ascendeur. Elles s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Il franchit alors le seuil de la cabine et eut le temps de se retourner pour voir l'homme une dernière fois avant que les portes ne se referment devant lui.

Statique, l'homme délaissé restait impassible sur le passage des médecins et infirmières qui traversaient les corridors.

Un bruit, grave, mais agréable, le détourna de ses pensées pour le ramener à un autre présent. Il pivota légèrement sa silhouette.

L'homme sourit. Non loin, le même petit groupe, la même ambiance, la même jovialité. Ces jeunes hommes dégageaient un semblant d'allégresse, de pureté qui balayait leur espace d'une brise rafraichissante.

Souriant encore, l'homme s'avança. Juste quelque mètre, une courte distance avant de rentrer dans cet espace, cette bulle de bien-être.

Mais…

Soudain…Tel un intrus, un corps étranger, les rires s'arrêtèrent, les palabres cessèrent pour laisser le silence prendre doucement place. L'homme s'en voulut de briser ainsi les choses, de détruire une telle harmonie, pourtant son sourire ne s'était pas fané.

Le groupe s'était tut. Chacun se tourna alors vers le nouvel arrivant. Pourtant, aucune once d'agressivité, aucune hostilité…non…juste de la curiosité. Alors ils observèrent….

Devant eux, posé, un homme d'âge mûr et au visage marqué par le temps. Son costume sombre parfaitement coupé ne lui sciait un caractère austère. Ses cheveux grisonnant encadraient un faciès agréable, aux traits et courbes équilibrés. Son regard laissait transparaître une étincelle, une lueur aux couleurs chaudes et apaisantes. Cet homme était bon….et cela se voyait.

Ne pouvant laisser l'instant perdurer plus longtemps, un membre du groupe se détacha, s'avançant au devant de cet homme tel un porte-parole. Il était grand, imposant et plus âgé que ses pairs.

Toutefois…

« Bonjour messieurs.»

Il fut prit de cours.

Quelque peu décontenancé, il n'en montra rien et répondit au sourire de l'homme.

« Bonjour monsieur. » répondit-il poliment. « Désirez-vous quelque chose ? »

Le quinquagénaire sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire d'une autre nature. Il fut touché par ces mots pourtant si simples. La politesse de ce jeune homme lui plut beaucoup. Rares étaient les jeunes qui parlaient aussi poliment aujourd'hui. Mais, au fond, cela ne l'avait pas étonné.

« Vous êtes les amis de mon fils n'est-ce pas? » dit-il doucement.

Sa demande avait fait naître bien des réactions. Certains étaient surpris, d'autre plus discret mais personne ne répondit tout de suite à l'interrogation. Toutefois, c'était le jeune homme qui fut le premier à répondre.

« Pardonnez-moi… » dit Kanon « Etes-vous…le père de Camus? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« En effet.»

Nouvelle surprise pour le groupe qui dévisagea davantage le nouveau venu. Le français était de nature discrète bien qu'il se soit montré plus expressif ces derniers temps alors, rencontrer son paternel était une chance pour eux de le connaître un peu mieux.

Ce fut donc après un court instant d'hésitation qu'un autre membre du groupe, un peu plus aventureux, s'approcha du quinquagénaire.

« Vous…vous êtes vraiment son père ? » demanda Angelo d'un ton suspicieux mais non moins interloqué.

L'homme eut un sourire amusé.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire… » Répondit-il simplement.

L'italien ne put se retenir...

« Bon sang ! Ce que vous êtes jeune ! » S'exclama-t-il de vive voix. «Camus ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup.»

Et le blanc…

Sa remarque, eut le don de faire planer un silence des plus complets. La surprise passée, on pouvait voir des yeux se lever au ciel, des mains se plaquer sur ceux-ci ou des soupirs fendre l'air.

Toutefois, alors que tous laissaient leur dépit s'exprimer plus ou moins de manière délicate, des épaules tremblèrent, des doigts se serrèrent, une mâchoire se crispait alors que….vivement….un bras se leva, le poing serré, avant de s'abattre brutalement…

Puis….un cri…discret…mais suraigüe…

La tête baissée, le dos courbé…Angelo serra les dents, contenant les sons que sa gorge voulait émettre. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il leva les deux mains, les posant doucement, sur un haut de crâne douloureux.

Brusquement, il releva la tête.

« Mais çà va pas ! » s'écria-t-il sans aucune délicatesse.

L'interlocuteur releva le poing.

« Idiot ! Modère tes paroles ! » S'exclama Aphrodite. « Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas ! »

Le suédois soupira à son tour.

« Où as-tu appris les bonnes manières pour l'amour du ciel…» ajouta-t-il les yeux en direction de ce dernier.

Nouveau silence, plus détendu certes mais non moins présent.

Puis, un murmure, un souffle léger, un chuchotement.

Ce qu'ils virent leur coupa littéralement toute envie de paroles. Des épaules relevées étaient désormais prises de soubresauts, des petits gémissements inaudibles s'élevèrent soudain, une respiration sifflante se fit entendre alors que…brusquement…un son plus fort, contenu trop longtemps s'exprima librement.

Un rire clair caressait les sens du groupe alors que le quinquagénaire rirait de bon cœur sous leurs yeux. L'homme avait une voix grave et mûre. Son rire était franc, sincère et délicieux à l'écoute.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme mit fin à son rire avec son éternel sourire bienveillant peint sur les lèvres.

« Votre franchise me plaît jeune homme. » Dit-il sincèrement.

Gêné, Angelo rougit quelque peu et massa sa nuque avec un petit rire nerveux.

Cette réplique suffit à ramener le groupe à un semblant de réalité et à exprimer leur amusement. Mais le quinquagénaire ne s'arrêta pas à cette simple palabre.

« Mais vous avez raison. » Ajouta l'homme. « Mon fils a plus hérité de sa mère de ce côté-là. »

Des sourires s'étiraient.

« Messieurs, si je suis venu vous voir… » Ajouta-t-il. « C'est pour une raison bien précise. »

Le groupe d'amis redevient soudain bien sérieux. Le ton employé appelait au respect et à l'écoute.

« J'ai été tenu au courant des événements qui avaient eu lieu dernièrement… »

Un silence, plus pesant cette fois-ci, s'installa. Ces paroles ont été suffisantes pour remémorer des souvenirs peu agréables.

« Ce qui s'est passé a été difficile…pour tous. Les mesures seront prises pour que les responsables soient punis à la hauteur de leurs fautes… »

Personne ne dit mot, laissant l'homme terminer.

« De telles choses ne devraient jamais arriver. Maintenant mon fils est hors de danger …..et c'est pourquoi….en tant que père…»

L'homme….ferma les yeux…et s'inclina…lentement.

« Je tenais à vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance. Mon fils a de la chance d'avoir des amis tels que vous. » Souffla-t-il. « Merci…infiniment. »

Nul ne répondit à sa déclaration, trop interloqué ou gêné de se voir ainsi remercier par un inconnu. Des regards qui s'échangeaient, des sourires qui s'étiraient et de la douceur qui réchauffait les cœurs de tous.

Aiolia se positionna instinctivement comme porte parole. Il ne pouvait laisser plus longtemps le paternel d'un ami dans une telle posture.

« Monsieur…vos mots nous touchent. » Commença-t-il. « Mais…nous ne pouvons pas accepter votre gratitude. Nous ne la méritons pas. »

A ces mots, l'homme se redressa, curieux.

« Sachez que nous n'avons été que d'un maigre soutient dans cette histoire… » Continua le jeune grec. « Il y a quelqu'un qui mérite bien plus vos paroles…»

Le quinquagénaire intervient à son tour.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Les sourires des jeunes gens devinrent plus sincères.

Et une longue histoire fut contée…

* * *

Une démarche moins assurée, des pas plus lents, des épaules bien basses,…c'était lasse qu'une âme circulait dans les corridors immaculés de blanc. Les infirmières ne faisaient pas attention à elle, elles en voyaient tellement…

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. La silhouette resta silencieuse, alors qu'elle fixait la porte de chambre. Ses mains tremblaient, témoins de son combat intérieur.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par poser ses doigts sur la poignée. Lourde, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, glissant à peine.

La silhouette franchit enfin le pas. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes.

Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, seule signe de son vivant. La chambre était spartiate, avec le stricte nécessaire mais épurée. Au devant, une fenêtre…

Elle était ouverte, les rayons solaires illuminant la pièce en une douce lumière de matinée. Une brise légère et délicieusement fraîche souffla telle une caresse, jouant avec un rideau qui dansait gracieusement au grès de son humeur

Le vent ne masqua qu'un bref instant, un sifflement, un murmure…Le son était régulier, stable, en continu…La silhouette referma la porte. Elle le connaissait ce bruit…peut-être trop bien…

Le regard de l'intruse glissa sur le sol. Il lécha des barreaux de fer jusqu'à toucher du tissu beige et ridé de plis. Des draps étaient ombragés par la lumière du soleil.

Le cœur de la silhouette s'emballa alors. Ses yeux effleurèrent des formes plus grandes, plus difformes qui donnèrent plus humble volume aux draps. Doucement, ces derniers se soulevaient avec légèreté pour s'affaisser avec la même aisance.

Alors, elle s'avança…lentement….En quelque pas, elle parvint à hauteur du seul lit de la pièce. Ses jambes soudainement douloureuses, elle dû s'assoir sur une chaise placée juste à ses côtés, à en toucher les draps.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Son torse certainement bandé faisait se soulever les tissus par une respiration lente et apaisée. Ses cheveux, rebelles, étaient éparpillés sur un oreiller blanc et moelleux. Ses bras reposaient le long de son corps par-dessus les draps du lit. Son visage…était serein, hâlé, aux yeux clos et aux lèvres recouvertes d'un masque transparent.

Cette fois-ci un pincement piqua le cœur du nouvel arrivant. La vue légèrement floue, il sentit sa bouche trembler faiblement.

Un autre pincement, une nouvelle douleur…et c'est hésitant, tremblant, qu'il tendit sa main pour la poser avec douceur sur celle de l'alité. Délicatement, il la serra. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

C'est alors qu'il releva le regard pour le poser sur le visage du blessé.

« Idiot. »

Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle, coupé par une gorge douloureuse.

« Je devrai te hurler dessus…te sermonner pour ton inconscience….te faire la morale mais… »

Il soupira, l'âme en peine.

« Mais je ne veux pas….je ne peux pas… » murmura-t-il « Parce que c'est moi l'imbécile. »

Camus laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

« J'ai été bête…bête de croire que je pouvais tout arranger. » continua-t-il sur le même ton. « J'ai été naïf de penser….que je pouvais…m'en sortir seul. »

Tristement, il baissa la tête.

« Pardonne-moi…encore. » souffla-t-il. « Pardonne ma faiblesse. »

Un court silence s'installa. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, juste à l'espoir que ses mots soient entendus. Sa respiration un peu mieux assurée, il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur ceux de l'endormie qui n'avait pas bougé. Sa main trembla.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas…de bonne compagnie… »

Camus sentit ses lèvres vibrer, son corps entier sanglotait dans l'anticipation de ses prochaines paroles. Son cœur se serra davantage.

« Je…je ne suis pas amusant…austère parfois… » Dit-il doucement « Je suis méfiant envers les gens…et peu aimable aussi. »

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, le cœur serré.

« Je n'ai rien à t'apporter …je n'ai été qu'une source de problème pour toi…»

Sa vue se troubla.

« Je suis coupable. » dit-il « Coupable de tout ce qui t'es arrivé…Si….si je ne te connaissais pas…si on ne se s'était jamais rencontré….rien de tout çà…ne se serait passé… »

Une larme coula venant s'échouer sur ses doigts ivoires.

« C'est pourquoi…je crois que….que je… »

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses yeux humides…çà avait si peu d'importance désormais…

« Mais avant…je te dois la vérité… » Ajouta-t-il. « C'est bien peu de chose…comparer à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…je le sais….mais…mais je te dois…au moins çà… »

Camus se tut. Il ne pouvait se permettre de conter les faits avec des tremblements dans la voix. Il ne pouvait paraître sensible alors qu'il était celui qui avait le moins souffert. Il ne voulait pas…lui manquer de respect.

Le silence s'était doucement installé, perturbé par le chant du cardiogramme devenu plus soutenu.

Alors…il respira profondément, laissant l'air lui donner un semblant de courage. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, pour le moment, lui asséchant la peau.

Il serra les doigts.

Et ouvrit enfin les lèvres…

« Car…tu me l'avais promis… »

Ces mots sonnèrent telle une plainte.

Ces mots n'étaient pas les siens et…

…Ils avaient déchirés l'air, tranchants, coupants….mais….à la fois…terriblement doux.

Camus sentit son sang se figer de part et d'autre de son être. Ses muscles s'étaient crispés en un même élan. L'écho de ces simples mots l'avait littéralement ensorcelé, hypnotisé. Un étau l'enlaçait brusquement en une étreinte soudaine. Des vagues se propageaient en de délicieux frissons tout le long de son corps alors que…silencieux…il releva son regard…surpris…vibrant…désespéré….

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les draps froissés, sur un torse puissant, des épaules, un menton viril, des joues halées…

Puis….

….une rencontre.

Deux couleurs se mélangèrent, fusionnèrent soudainement, pour s'unir dans une étreinte voluptueuse….Les couleurs se mêlèrent, se touchèrent pour enfin se reconnaître.

Le français sentait ses lèvres se mouvoir dans le silence, jusqu'à trembler, alors que…atterré…il fixait l'homme allongé en face de lui qui…doucement…enserra ses doigts à son tour.

On lui adressa un sourire fatigué et empli de sensualité.

« Salut… »

Un souffle…ce ne fut qu'un souffle. Un misérable souffle qui fit naître tempête dans le cœur de Camus. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes nouvelles.

« Çà va ? »

Un ouragan cette fois…

Et…les yeux écarquillés…Camus laissa sans honte une perle glisser sur sa joue opale… Ce nefut qu'à cet instant, qu'enfin, son corps put de nouveau se mouvoir.

Et il baissa légèrement les yeux.

« Idiot. » murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha doucement avant de ramener la main du blessé à son front.

« Ne me…fait plus jamais…çà…»

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Milo, il n'en n'avait nul besoin, car instinctivement…il le sentait.

« Promis. »

Un silence s'installa une fois de plus, mais aucune gêne ne transpirait dans l'air, ni malaise, ni embarras, rien de malsain. L'ambiance était apaisante, sans lourdeur aucune alors que, chaque protagoniste sentait son cœur s'animer d'un rythme lénifiant. L'un le regard baissé, l'autre le fixant un sourire dans les yeux. Ce dernier dévisageait le jeune homme qui, malgré ses larmes, l'immergeait d'une infinie tendresse.

Seul le vent du dehors faisait valser l'air ambiant. Mais tout ce silence se devait de mourir et c'est un souffle chaud qui vint le briser de manière délicate.

« Camus… »

Un nom dit chaudement, dans un murmure, avec un soupçon de tendresse qui fit frissonner l'interpellé. Celui-ci releva alors le regard, avec appréhension. Il croisa celui du jeune grec dont les pupilles n'avaient rien perdues de leur tendresse.

« Ecoute… »

Ce simple mot sonnait le début de quelque chose de profond et de sincère. Camus l'avait bien sentit, et c'est pourquoi il ne dit mot.

Milo continua donc.

« Ses dernières heures furent…éprouvantes.. » souffla-t-il «…pour tout le monde. »

Il inspira sans bruit, ponctuant ses propos.

« Alors…rien….rien ne t'oblige à…enfin… »

Il hésita un moment, cherchant ses mots.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…obligé de respecter une promesse qui puisse…te faire souffrir davantage… » Dit-il enfin. « Rien ne te force à l'honorer aujourd'hui. »

Camus resta interdit un instant, mais non moins dérouté, il voulut intervenir malgré tout.

« Mais…mais je te dois la vérité ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Certes… » Affirma le grec. « Mais est-il nécessaire de la connaître maintenant?...Tu viens de vivre des épreuves difficiles et douloureuses…m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ne fera que remémorer de bien mauvais souvenirs….de trop mauvais souvenirs…et…ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Il se tut un court instant.

« Je ne veux pas…que tu souffres. » murmura-t-il comme une confession.

Soudain, Camus sentit une étrange émotion le submerger. C'était à la fois, chaud et enivrant, comme un subtil mélange de bonheur et de frustration.

Mais le regret, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté. Voilà des semaines que sa conscience le torturait, lui hurlait d'exprimer ce qu'il désirait dire depuis si longtemps. Vouloir partager, partager un secret, juste un instant, avec quelqu'un, et sentir son cœur s'alléger…enfin.

Alors, comme pour se donner du courage, il serra encore la main du jeune homme entre ses doigts.

Et enfin, il se lança…

« Tes paroles me touchent… » Répondit-il.

Milo eut un nouveau sourire…

« Mais… »

…qui s'effaça aussitôt.

« Bien que je sois conscient des instants passés…des moments traversés…je ne peux pas laisser mes erreurs perdurer plus longtemps… »

Milo voulut l'interrompre mais…il s'abstient cependant. Dans les yeux du français brillaient une lueur, une détermination qui lui était peu commune quand on le connaissait un peu, alors…il se tut…et écouta en silence.

« Les événements qui se sont produits, ne sont que le résultat de mes choix, et de mes actes. Je dois prendre mes responsabilités…envers toi. »

Le français lâcha la main du convalescent avant de la plonger dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit un simple carré blanc, un mince bout de feuille froissé qu'il tendit…tremblant…vers le blessé.

Milo haussa un sourcil. Indécis, il fixa l'étrange objet avec incertitude et curiosité, avant de diriger de nouveau son regard vers son compagnon.

« Prends… » Dit-il. « Prends…et tu comprendras. »

Interdit, Milo reporta son attention vers ce qu'il lui était tendu. Il porta sa main vers le bout de feuille qui s'avérait plus épais qu'au premier regard. Il ne retourna, le déplia.

Quand brusquement…

Un poids, plus lourd s'abattit sur ses cuisses.

Surpris, Milo vit d'autre forme, plus sombres, rectangulaires, recouvrir les draps. Il saisit l'une d'entre elles.

Puis…

Sa respiration se bloqua. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Ses muscles se crispèrent alors qu'il devina enfin ce que ses yeux lui montrèrent. Son visage devint rapidement livide alors que, frémissant, il saisit une autre forme, puis une autre pour enfin toutes les réunir dans ses deux mains. Il les fit défiler plusieurs fois comme pour se convaincre de ce qu'il voyait, se convaincre d'une réalité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

Il vit des gens, des silhouettes, et…un jeune homme qui revint sans cesse. Il était jeune, il souriait d'insouciance. Il le vit rire, courir, boire à la terrasse d'un café, entouré de d'autres personnes avoisinant le même âge que lui.

Ce jeune homme….il l'avait déjà vu.

Pétrifié, Milo trouva la force dans son émoi à relever les yeux vers le français qui avait gardé le silence.

« C'…c'est…. »

Camus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de bouger légèrement la tête, affirmant par ce simple geste ce que son camarade tentait de lui demander.

Alors, un choc, une surprise, avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand un soupçon de compréhension ne les traverse subitement. Milo crispa les doigts sur les photographies plastifiées. Ses tremblements les froissèrent, témoins du trouble qui l'habitait. Il les parcourra une fois de plus, une fois encore, pour être sûre...

C'était à cet instant que son esprit le ramena à l'enveloppe qui avait dévoilé ces lugubres clichés.

Il posa chaque tirage à ses côtés avant d'attirer son attention sur ce bout de papier qu'il avait négligé. Toujours sans un mot, Camus vit Milo saisir l'enveloppe, écarter son ouverture en un bruissement léger. De sa place il put voir le grec en tirer une feuille blanche chiffonnée. Maladroitement, Milo la déplia et la parcouru.

Son regard se mouvait imperceptiblement, ses pupilles glissaient sur le papier imprimé.

Et des réactions nouvelles…

Camus avait attendus cela depuis si longtemps. Il fixa Milo dont les épaules s'étaient mises à trembler en des soubresauts silencieux mais bien visibles. Un gémissement, atténué au possible, se fit entendre alors que le jeune grec grinçait des dents.

Pâle et encore fragile, Milo sentit une décharge le traverser de sentiments divers. Surprise, dégoût, haine, peine, et bien d'autres émotions encore qui se bousculaient dans chacun de ses membres.

Au bout d'un court instant, il baissa le regard, honteux d'une vérité qui expliquait bien des événements passés. Toutefois, Il ne pouvait se retenir davantage…

Il releva la tête, fixa son camarade d'un regard humide.

« Je…..je vois….»

Camus se détendit soudain, sentant enfin le poids de la culpabilité, du moins une partie, couler doucement de son être. Milo n'était pas fâché, et il savait, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il en aurait sourit si la situation s'y était prêtée.

C'était à son tour d'intervenir.

« Te souviens-tu de la journée d'ouverture ? »

Milo haussa un sourcil, la question lui paraissait si peu cohérente aux faits découverts.

« Oui. » répondit-il. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est de là que tout a commencé. » dit le français. « Alors que j'allais rejoindre la cérémonie de remise des prix, j'ai trouvé cette enveloppe. »

Camus serra le tissu de son pantalon entre ses doigts à ce désagréable souvenir alors que Milo ouvrit les yeux en grand.

« C'est…c'est pour çà que tu m'as… » Intervient le grec. « Enfin…que tu t'es retiré de la compétition ce jour-là ? »

L'interpellé baissa le regard, bien conscient que son compagnon faisait davantage référence à leur altercation pendant cette funeste journée.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il.

Milo n'hésita pas une seconde et, naturellement, posa sa main sur celle du français qui sursauta légèrement à son contact.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Camus. » dit Milo. « On ne t'a pas laissé le choix. »

« Je voulais trouver une solution ! » s'exclama le français. « Je…j'ai vraiment cru que je pouvais…me débrouiller seul…..Mais….j'ai été naïf…bête et naïf…»

« Ne dis pas çà…Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. » dit doucement Milo. « Tu as voulu protéger ton frère et tu as bien fait. Qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait été arrivé ? »

« Mais…» intervint Camus.

« Tu as bien fait. » répéta le grec. « Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu t'être d'un quelconque soutient dans cette histoire. A vouloir comprendre, je t'ai rendu les choses bien plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Tu as fait face avec courage. Shina ne te laissait pas le choix. C'était mieux ainsi. »

Il eut un court silence. Toutefois, Camus prit de nouveau la parole.

« Malgré tout, je n'ai peut-être pas agi comme il le fallait. » insista-t-il. « J'ai…j'ai été cruel avec toi…Je t'ai dit des choses affreuses…même si je ne les pensais pas, même si ce n'était pas voulu…je n'avais pas à te faire çà…alors que….que tu as été si présent pour moi…..je…..je ne devais pas… »

Attendrit et touché par ces paroles, Milo sourit avant de serrer davantage la main de son camarade.

« C'est oublié. » dit-il. « C'est le passé maintenant. Mais…c'est vrai. J'en ai souffert à un moment….Mais je savais aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas…que ce n'était pas « toi »…alors ne t'en soucie plus…»

Camus sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ses mots, il les avait attendus depuis longtemps et un sentiment de repentir semblait totalement le submerger. Il sourit à son tour.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là…

« J'aurai une question cependant. »

« Je t'écoute. » dit Milo.

« Eh bien….Là-bas..enfin…sur le port…Shina a parlé d'une vieille histoire vous concernant tous les deux alors…euh… »

« Oh. » s'exclama Milo. « C'est vrai que j'avais un peu oublié tout çà en vérité. J'étais jeune et j'avais agit naturellement. Qui aurait-cru que la sauver de la noyade nous aurait apporté tant de soucis aujourd'hui ? »

Il prit un instant avant de reprendre.

« Mais je pense que tu avais vu juste. » souligna-t-il. « Cet événement l'a certainement plus marqué que je l'aurai pensé à l'époque. Elle s'est enfermée dans un passé qui lui convenait mais qui était déjà révolu. Elle a gardé l'image du petit garçon que j'étais et s'est confinée dans une réalité illusoire. Mais le temps a passé et l'équilibre qu'elle avait toujours connu a commencé à battre de l'aile. Et j'ai commencé à changer….grâce à toi. »

Camus se sentit à la fois heureux mais aussi honteux que par sa négligence tant de souffrance ait été causée.

« Elle t'a certainement rendu responsable de ce changement qui ne lui allait pas. Son équilibre était en danger et t'écarter de moi lui semblait nécessaire pour revenir…. hum…..à la « normale » si je puis dire… » Continua-t-il. « Pour ce qu'il en est de Rune, je crois que la haine qu'il me portait devait lui être bénéfique pour qu'elle s'allie avec lui. »

« J'y ai aussi réfléchit. » intervient Camus. « Je faisais partit de ton entourage, alors Rune agissait indirectement sur toi en s'en prenant à moi. Ainsi, il avait un avantage sur toi tout en rendant service à Shina puisque qu'elle me détestait. »

« Hum, çà se tient. » Affirma Milo en baissant la tête, pensif. « Et pour être sûre d'avoir la main mise sur toi elle voulait avant toute chose t'empêcher d'être mon ami. Je ne sais pas comment elle a découvert que tu avais un frère ici, mais s'en prendre à lui a été suffisant. »

Camus baissa la tête de nouveau.

« Je suis tellement désolé Milo. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu voulais protéger quelqu'un que tu aimes et c'était normal.» dit le grec.

Plus rien ne fut ajouté après cela. Tergiverser pendant des heures sur un sujet déjà abordé avec clarté ne server plus à rien. Les excuses ont été faites, les vérités révélées, cela n'a pas été long…c'est vrai…mais qu'importe.

Dieu sait combien de fois ils avaient rêvé de cet instant, de se parler de nouveau comme avant, de s'expliquer…Il faut croire que la simplicité était le meilleur remède pour eux. Les grands discours débordants de gestes théâtraux et de phrases bien formulées ne leur ressemblaient pas. Ils s'étaient mal compris, s'étaient évités, mais ce qu'ils avaient construit n'a jamais été détruit dans le fond.

Et çà….çà les rendait heureux, tous les deux.

Le silence s'était une fois encore installé. Les cœurs légers, les sourires devenus plus faciles, les deux jeunes hommes ne se regardaient plus, savourant ces instants de plénitudes retrouvés.

Le vent soufflait, les nuages glissèrent, et la tempête se vit aller.

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun ne dise quoique se soit, ne voulant pas briser une telle quiétude.

Toutefois…il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais Camus sentait que l'heure était pour lui de prendre congé de son camarade. Milo était épuisé, et il ne souhaitait pas le fatiguer davantage. Alors, il releva son regard devenu plus apaisé sur son compagnon qui le fixa à son tour.

« Je…je vais te laisser » dit doucement Camus. « Tu as besoin de repos.»

Ces mots firent écho dans l'esprit du jeune grec. Ils étaient restés seuls un long moment. Mais, le voir partir, lui laissa un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Comme…quelque chose d'inachevé.

Il vit Camus lui sourire, un sourire frais et serein. Les rayons filtraient les rideaux de la fenêtre, caressant les draps dont il pouvait sentir la chaleur à travers le tissu. Quelque reflets léchèrent leurs mains encore unis jusqu'à suivre la courbe de la chevelure du français, son bras, son menton, son regard. Ses pupilles étincelaient d'un tout nouvel éclat, la lumière rendait sa peau plus pâle, dessinant des zones d'ombre sous sa frange, son nez et ses joues.

Il était beau…si beau.

Et Camus se leva.

Milo eut une absence. Il décrypta chaque geste du jeune homme. Ses hanches se soulevèrent, sa chevelure tomba vers l'avant, docile à ses moindres mouvements, ses jambes se contractèrent alors qu'il se redressait. Et sa main….ses doigts qui glissèrent des siens, telle une caresse, une douloureuse caresse…

Brusquement, Milo saisit le poignet de Camus qui sursauta.

« Milo ? »

L'interpelé avait le regard baissé, presque ailleurs.

« …peu. »

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine inaudible, mais suffisant pour Camus qui fronça les sourcils.

« Reste… » Souffla Milo, les yeux ombragés par ses cheveux. « …encore…un peu…. »

Les mots avait été hésitants, transpirants d'émotion. Camus ressentit le besoin du grec, cette nécessité si profonde le transpercer, et ses membres en tremblèrent un instant, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Son poignet encore prisonnier de la main de Milo, ce dernier releva le regard avec une lenteur presque inhumaine.

Et son cœur cessa de battre.

Ses yeux, ses yeux étaient si…si intenses. Mon Dieu, que de beauté dans ce regard. Milo ne faisait pas que poser son regard sur lui…non…..il le « regardait »…vraiment.

Ses pupilles luisaient d'un tel éclat, d'une telle lueur que Camus se laissa emporter.

Puis, une brise, fraîche, traversa la pièce, dansant élégamment autour d'eux. Mais le vent ne balaya pas la flamme qui avait naquît dans leurs yeux.

« Ne…pars pas….encore. »

Un nouveau murmure. Plus intense.

Et…

Des doigts qui s'enlacèrent, de la peau qui se touchait, des frissons qui émerveillaient les sens.

Et…

Soudain….

Un son, suivit d'un autre, d'un autre encore pour ne former qu'une seule et même mélodie. Les cœurs s'animèrent en une cadence palpable et identique. Les yeux ne se quittèrent pas de peur de voir ces sensations nouvelles disparaître si le contact venait à être rompu. Un lien invisible s'était tissé, les enveloppant dans une chaleur enivrante.

Ils ne sauraient dire ce qui avait si subitement changé, ce qui en était responsable.

Les doigts se serraient davantage, électrisant leurs sens devenus sensibles.

Camus sentit se perdre dans cette ambiance qui lui était étrangère. La main de Milo dans la sienne lui procurait le peu de chaleur humaine dont il avait pu jouir ces dernières années. C'était un don précieux et se surprit d'en apprécier le contact.

Mais c'était les yeux du jeune grec qui le plus déroutant. Jamais encore n'avait-il vu un pareil regard se poser sur lui, jamais encore n'avait-il vu Milo avec un regard si profond.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer sous une telle intensité dont il ne saurait définir la nature.

Milo de même se noyait par des sensations dont son cœur était encore vierge. Son esprit s'embruma soudain, et il devint témoin de ses actes s'en pouvoir rien y faire. Son corps bougea alors de lui-même.

Dans un froissement de tissu, il partit vers l'avant, s'approchant inexorablement du français qui n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté.

Avec lenteur, les souffles se touchèrent, les cœurs s'emballèrent alors que, les yeux se fermèrent...doucement…C'était instinctif, presque primaire…

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient perdus contact avec la réalité, ils baignaient dans une quiétude incontrôlable…

Et les yeux devinrent clos, alors que, les souffles se mêlèrent, caressant les joues de l'autre…

Ils étaient si proches…si proches…..comme c'était bon…

Et enfin…

Un bruit, une fissure, puis…une explosion.

Un mur tomba, un mur de verre, se brisa en un son cristallin emportant les souffles et les cœurs. L'intimité s'écroula avec cette porte de chambre qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Le vent ne chanta plus, les oiseaux non plus car les yeux s'étaient ouverts, brutalement.

Les deux éphèbes sursautèrent.

« Milo ! Tu es réveill….Oh… »

La réalité était revenue.

Aiolia perdit bien vite son sourire mesquin quand il vit ses deux compagnons s'écarter avec précipitation.

Devant lui, Camus et Milo retombaient bien trop brusquement dans le monde qui était le leur. La chute fut brutale. Trop peut-être. Une connexion, une lueur dans le regard, et la vérité envahit leur esprit telle une tornade. Dans un sursaut, chacun s'écarta avec rapidité et malaise. L'un buta contre le montant du lit, le faisant grimacer de douleur tandis que l'autre manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Juste essayer de noyer le poisson, et faire croire que la situation n'était pas celle qu'elle pouvait montrer. Mais leur maladresse n'était que bien trop évidente pour dissimuler quoique ce soit.

Soudain très gêné, Aiolia se massa la nuque.

« Je dérange je crois ? » dit-il maladroitement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse car…vive, et sifflante…une douleur inattendue le saisit au dessus du crâne, l'obligeant à se pencher, à courber l'échine.

Les deux mains jointes sur la tête, Aiolia se redressa, fixant la personne qui était à ses côtés.

« Çà fait mal ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Idiot. » répondit Aphrodite.

Les uns après les autres, tous les membres du groupe rentraient dans la pièce. Les deux principaux occupants n'avaient toujours rien dit, gardant le regard obstinément vers le bas. Leurs compagnons n'avaient aucun mal à ressentir le malaise présent. Ces deux là s'évitaient…par timidité ou encore embarras.

C'était surprenant, mais amusant surtout.

Mais malgré cette petite note joyeuse, le sérieux revient bien vite. La confusion des deux jeunes hommes sembla effleurer l'assistance, glisser sur leur peau pour finalement les contaminer à leur tour. Les sourires se fanèrent pour laisser place à des mines confuses.

Troublé par ce silence si soudain, Milo leva timidement le regard sur ses compagnons qui n'avaient encore daignés poser le leur sur lui. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Camus tourna lui-même les yeux sur eux.

C'est alors que l'un d'eux, prit de courage, s'avança d'un.

Camus et Milo écarquillèrent les yeux alors que, brusquement, leur compagnon se crispa et pour s'écrier…

« Pardon ! » s'exclama Aiolia.

La remarque fit réagir le reste du groupe qui regarda le jeune grec avec un semblant de surprise mais aussi de l'admiration.

Milo réagit à son tour.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda-t-il déboussolé.

Il regarda son ami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, voûté, les poings serrés, les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal, la tête baissée, si vulnérable, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Nous sommes désolés. » répéta Aiolia d'une autre manière.

« Mais enfin….qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répondit Milo toujours dans le flou.

Camus n'intervient pas, se contentant de regarder l'échange.

« Milo… » dit Aiolia dans un souffle. « J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes…jusqu'à la fin…s'il-te-plaît, et ensuite nous discuterons si tu veux bien… »

L'interpelé fixa son ami sans rien dire. Cela fut suffisant à Aiolia pour reprendre la parole.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé avec Camus mais tu dois aussi entendre ce que nous avons à te dire. »

Le grec inspira fortement.

« Nous…nous avons failli, en tant qu'amis envers toi. » commença-t-il « Les amis…les vrais…s'entraident, se soutiennent dans les moments difficiles…c'est dans le besoin qu'ils se démarquent…mais ces derniers événements nous ont prouvé que nous n'avons pas su tenir cette place. »

Aiolia fixait le carrelage sans vraiment le voir. Il souffrait autant que les autres derrière lui qui se retrouvaient dans ses dires.

« Vous n'alliez pas bien, vous avez souffert…terriblement…et nous n'avons pas su le voir alors que nous étions constamment ensemble…nous n'avons pas su juger l'étendu du problème qui se posait devant nous. »

Il crispa davantage les poings.

« Je me suis octroyé le droit de parler au nom de tous…mais…je ne suis pas bon pour les excuses et les bonnes phrases. Mais je voulais que tu saches que… »

Le jeune homme retient un sanglot.

« Ce que nous avons fait est impardonnable…nous ne méritons pas ton amitié…on aurait du être là pour toi…pour vous…alors…même si c'est pitoyable…. »

Aiolia ferma les yeux et courba l'échine.

« Pardon Milo ! Pardon ! »

Suite à cela, les autres se regardaient entre eux. Puis un regard, un hochement de tête et tous se tournèrent vers le blessé.

Et ils s'inclinèrent tous.

« Pardonnes-nous. » dirent-ils tous en un élan.

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Plus un bruit dans la chambre, alors qu'il fixait ses compagnons, soumis à son seul jugement. Il sentit une avalanche d'émotions le submerger. A la fois ému et troublé, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Toutefois, un sentiment, caché mais bien présent au fond de lui, plus fort que les autres, prit le dessus.

Il sourit tendrement.

« Je ne vous pardonnerez pas. »

Ces mots claquèrent dans l'air, fouettant le groupe avec une rare violence. Ils gardaient leurs positions, anéantis par leur propre faiblesse.

« Parce que… » Sonna la voix de leur camarade. « Je n'ai rien à vous faire pardonner. »

Milo vit les têtes avant baissées se relever avec une expression de surprise peinte sur chaque visage.

« Vous n'êtes en rien responsable… » Continua le grec. « J'ai fait mes choix et je les assume totalement…Je regrette juste de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Cette histoire ne concernait que Camus et moi…je ne voulais pas vous entraîner dans une affaire qui vous aurez plus inquiétés qu'autre chose… »

Le groupe se redressa.

« Alors ne vous sentez pas coupable. » conclut Milo. « C'est du passé maintenant, alors oublions tout çà vous voulez bien ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Camus qui avait le même sourire que lui.

Les autres se consultaient du regard. Soudain, un poids semblait s'être littéralement volatilisé, une culpabilité pesante s'en était allée, laissant place à des cœurs légers. Certains d'entre eux laissaient des sourires ou des soupirs leur échapper témoins de leur bien-être. L'ambiance redevient plus douce.

Aiolia, les yeux brillants, regardait son ami. Il dut contenir ses larmes de soulagement et de remerciement. Il était heureux de retrouver cette complicité qui était la leur autrefois.

Mais…doucement…une idée germa…tranquillement…..jusqu'à fleurir dans l'esprit du jeune homme…

Il reprit la parole. Les yeux luisant d'une tout autre lueur. Il toussota.

« Euh…çà veut dire que… » dit Aiolia. «…que c'est finit ?... »

Milo ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais un étrange sentiment le saisit. Malgré tout, il feint cette sensation, et garda son sourire, amusé.

« Oui…c'est finit Aio….on oublie… »

Aiolia se pencha légèrement.

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Pour de vrai. » répondit Milo.

« On tire un trait ? » insista Aiolia.

« On tire un trait. »

Un court silence suivit ce petit échange.

Puis…

« …D'accord. »

Milo haussa un sourcil. Cela avait été dit avec nonchalance et un ton qui lui donna un désagréable frisson dans le bas du dos. Il vit alors son ami s'avancer vers lui.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'Aiolia étira les lèvres en un sourire…..carnassier.

Et…brusquement….un bras s'éleva, un poing se serra, des jointures blanchirent et….l'air siffla quand celui-ci s'abaissa brutalement pour frapper…non…s'écraser dans un bruit sourd, vite suivit d'un gémissement difficilement contenu.

Le petit groupe laissa échapper des exclamations de surprise.

C'est alors qu'une plainte, preuve d'une souffrance évidente se fit entendre alors que, deux mains se posaient sur un haut de crâne douloureux. Ces dernières frottaient la zone endolorie en ébouriffant une chevelure épaisse. Un regard humide se releva sèchement.

« Non mais t'es malade ! » s'écria Milo à l'attention de son camarade. « Çà fait mal abruti ! »

Aiolia le fixa avec un air détaché et un semblant de moquerie.

« C'était le but. » rétorqua-t-il. « Çà t'apprendra à aller jouer les héros dans ton état espèce de crétin ! »

Milo vit un sourire amical naître sur les lèvres de son ami. Finalement, lui-même finit par le lui rendre, conscient de l'angoisse qu'il a pu causer à ses camarades.

L'ambiance se détendit encore davantage, quelque rire discret pouvait se faire entendre. Petit à petit, la tension disparue totalement et chacun pouvait entourer le lit du convalescent, le taquinant, le gratifiant de petites frappes dans le dos quand à sa petite virée nocturne et, surtout, pour prendre des nouvelles sur son état de santé.

Des éclats de voix, des rires francs et joviaux envahissaient peu à peu la chambre. Une agréable chaleur humaine enveloppa les occupants de la pièce. Les choses reprenaient doucement leur cours comme si les derniers événements avaient été balayés des mémoires.

Camus assistait à cette scène qui le touchait bien plus qu'il n'osait le croire. Son enfance trop tôt brisée ne lui avait pas permit d'expérimenter les joies de l'amitié et des relations humaines. Alors…il laissa un sourire d'une toute nouvelle nature prendre forme.

Il était heureux.

….heureux de vivre.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, le soleil surplombait la capitale dans l'immensité d'un ciel dégagé. La chaleur était plaisante au plus grand bonheur des habitants. C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Mais malgré désirs de congés d'été, bien nombreux sont ceux qui travaillaient encore. A l'hôpital central, le personnel ne chômait pas.

Loin de l'agitation de certains services, des couloirs préservaient un semblant de quiétude.

Les corridors paraissaient plus larges par le manque d'animation du personnel, les allées étaient moins bruyantes.

Dans cette douce accalmie, les rayons du soleil s'acharnaient à illuminer les lieux. Par chance, une fenêtre, grandement ouvertement, comblait une chambre de clarté. La lumière léchait le carrelage et les draps du lit. Ils s'affaissaient sous le poids d'un sac, formant des plis sur le tissu.

Un jeune homme s'activait à le remplir et un fin sourire sur les lèvres laissait présager un départ imminent.

Mais sa tâche fut interrompue par la porte de chambre qui s'ouvrit derrière lui, laissant entrevoir une silhouette familière. Une voix s'éleva alors.

« Bonjour »

L'interpellé se retourna, laissant son sac en suspend. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arrivant. Son sourire s'étirait de nouveau, et se fit tendre en reconnaissant celui qui se tenait avec cette grâce qui le caractérisait tant.

« Bonjour Camus » répondit doucement Milo.

« Tes affaires sont prêtes ? » demanda le français.

« Dans un instant. » dit le grec. « J'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »

« Très bien. » dit simplement le français. « J'ai fait venir un taxi. Si tu veux, je peux aller remplir le formulaire de sortie si tu veux ? »

« D'accord, je te rejoins devant l'entrée alors. »

Camus ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un simple mouvement de tête. Un dernier sourire et il se détourna en fermant la porte derrière lui. Milo retourna à sa tache, rangeant ses affaires avec précaution tout en étant pressé d'enfin quitter les locaux.

Il s'afféra donc de mettre le ranger ses vêtements. C'est dans un bruit de fermeture éclaire que le jeune homme ferma son sac en un soupir de soulagement.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Tu as déjà fi… »

Les mots de Milo s'évanouirent alors qu'il s'était retourné une nouvelle fois.

« Bonjour jeune homme. »

Milo resta interdit un moment devant l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Assuré, l'homme s'était adressé à lui comme s'il le connaissait ce qu'il le déstabilisait quelque peu. L'homme avait un port de tête impeccable. Le cou droit, les épaules alignées, il avait une prestance qui était indéniable, accentuée par le costume sombre et parfaitement tenu qu'il portait.

Bien qu'un peu sceptique sur les intentions de l'inconnu, Milo se détendit. Les yeux de cet homme ne reflétaient aucune agressivité, bien au contraire. Ses traits étaient doux, et les quelques rides marquant son visage ne lui conféraient que plus de sagesse. Sa simple vue le mettait en confiance, bien qu'il se posait encore des questions sur les motifs de sa présence.

« Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Milo dont la réplique fit sourire davantage le quinquagénaire.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda à son tour l'inconnu.

Bien que n'ayant pas répondu à sa question, cela n'offusqua pas Milo qui n'y voyait qu'une réponse à moitié formulée.

« Mieux…beaucoup mieux merci. »

« Alors tant mieux. » dit simplement l'homme. « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Il avait ajouté cela en posant son regard sur le sac toujours posé sur le lit.

« Non, pas du tout. » le rassura Milo.

« Auriez-vous dans ce cas…un instant à m'accorder? » demanda le quinquagénaire. « Ce ne sera pas long. »

De plus en plus intrigué, Milo haussa un sourcil pour témoigner sa curiosité, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

« Je vous écoute. »

L'homme croisa ses mains derrière le dos, comme pour se donner une meilleure position. Milo voyait en cela le signe d'une discussion qui s'avérera sérieuse et loin d'être aussi anodine qu'il n'y paraissait au départ. Ainsi, il garda silence, laissant à l'homme le soin de s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait. Ce qui bien évidemment ne tarda pas…

« Tout d'abord… » dit l'homme d'une voix assurée. « Je pense que des présentations s'imposent… »

Voilà une entrée en matière qui attisait fortement l'attention du grec. Il attendit patiemment sans ne rien laisser paraître malgré le tiraillement qu'il sentait dans son estomac. L'homme, quand à lui, souriait toujours.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un bon ami de Camus…exact ? »

La question fit mouche.

Chaque syllabe se répercutait tels des échos dans l'esprit du grec. Chaque mot fit intensifier la sensation qui l'avait saisit au ventre.

Les yeux écarquillés, Milo sentait la révélation le gifler de plein fouet. Une connexion s'était faite avec un souvenir lointain qui le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière. Il se souvint alors d'un appartement impeccable, d'un mobilier simple mais soigné, d'une table basse, d'un canapé et d'une commode meublée de bibelots divers. Doucement ses souvenirs se faisaient plus clairs, plus précis alors qu'il pouvait presque percevoir un objet de forme rectangulaire, il était luisant de par le verre qui le recouvrait…c'était un cadre….une photographie…

Les lèvres hésitantes, la gorge devenue sèche, il parvint néanmoins à émettre un semblant de paroles.

« Vous êtes… »

« En effet. » affirma le quinquagénaire.

L'homme sourit devant les réactions du jeune étudiant. Il s'y était fortement attendu en venant à sa rencontre.

« Oh…» souffla Milo. « …Je…je suis enchanté monsieur. »

« Ce sentiment est partagé jeune homme. »

Un silence s'installa doucement dans la pièce, enveloppant les occupants. Rien de gênant en soit, mais il était certain qu'un entracte était de rigueur pour Milo qui avait du mal à assimiler l'information. Maintenant identifié, le regard du jeune grec sur son interlocuteur avait bien évidement changé. Mut par une force invisible, il s'attarda davantage sur le faciès de l'homme en face de lui. Il sourit en pensant que l'aisance du français devait être héréditaire malgré un défaut de ressemblance physique.

« Je ne m'attarderai pas longtemps » reprit le quinquagénaire « Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire n'en reste pas moins important, c'est pourquoi je tenais à ce que nous soyons seuls. »

Milo l'écoutait attentivement. Bien qu'intrigué par cette démarche, il pouvait sentir au ton employé que leur conversation sera loin d'être banale et légère. Il se tut donc et, d'un simple signe de tête, l'encouragea à continuer.

« On m'a informé des derniers événements. » souffla l'homme.

Ces mots faisaient désagréablement frissonner le jeune étudiant.

« Certains détails restent à éclaircir mais… » L'homme fit une pause avant de reprendre. « J'en sais suffisamment pour analyser les faits, et faire mes propres conclusions. »

Un court silence s'installa. Devant lui, Milo pouvait aisément sentir l'émotion étreindre le pauvre homme. Un pincement au cœur le prit soudain.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter longuement avec votre proviseur.» dit l'adulte. « J'ai eu vent de ce que vous aviez fait pour Camus. »

Milo baissa la tête, gêné.

« J'aurai pu…faire mieux. » murmura-t-il.

'Surpris' aurait été un terme bien fade pour décrire la réaction de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux, il ne souriait plus, ses lèvres s'étant légèrement entrouvertes.

« Je vous défends de dire cela. » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous ne méritez aucun pardon jeune homme, bien au contraire. »

L'adulte se reprit soudain pour laisser place à un sourire compatissant.

« Ecoutez…ce qui s'est passé ne pourra jamais être effacé, quoique nous fassions. Tout s'est bien terminé et c'est l'essentiel. Et ceci, c'est en grande partie à vous que nous le devons… »

Milo rougit sous le compliment.

« Voyez-vous… » Dit l'homme d'un air songeur. « Quand Camus m'avait fait part de son envie d'enseigner ici, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le laisser partir. Enfant, la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui mais il été téméraire et précoce pour son âge….Peut-être un peu trop….Mais le laisser prendre un nouveau départ m'avait réconforté dans l'idée de lui faire confiance et de le laisser faire ses propres choix. Je suis son père et je me dois de le soutenir. »

Un nouveau silence suivit ces quelques paroles.

« Toutefois….je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que je sois en partie responsable de ce qui lui…enfin…vous est arrivé. »

Le jeune grec sursauta.

« Monsieur vous n'avez pas à… »

« Je sais jeune homme, je sais…mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis son père, et en tant que tel je me dois d'être près de lui, de l'aider, mais surtout de le protéger….ce que je n'ai pas su faire…. »

Milo baissa les yeux, un air empathique peint sur le visage. Il comprenait les sentiments de cet homme, il avait ressentit les mêmes tourments ces dernières semaines alors comment lui en vouloir.

« Cependant…. »

Le paternel releva le regard. Aucune trace de tristesse, de peine, ou d'émotion néfaste. C'était plus profond, plus intense encore que ce qu'il avait perçu jusqu'ici chez cet homme d'un âge certain. L'émotion le prit de nouveau alors qu'il pouvait le voir reprendre la parole, les mots glissant avec douceur et tendresse.

« Cette nuit…J'ai longuement réfléchie aux décisions que je devais prendre au vue des circonstances… » Reprit le quinquagénaire, d'un ton calme et posé. « J'ai laissé partir un jeune homme brillant, confiant et introvertie…et savoir ce qui lui été arrivé m'a conduit à penser que son retour au domicile familiale serait une bonne chose…»

Les derniers mots envahissaient l'esprit de Milo jusqu'à l'en noyer. Il sentit ses jambes se crisper pour finalement trembler imperceptiblement, prêtes à se dérober au moindre coup de vent. Il baissa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant croire ce que ses oreilles lui avaient permit d'entendre.

« Mais çà serait une erreur. »

Ce fut le coup de vent.

Ses jambes ne se dérobèrent pas, au contraire, elles ne vibraient plus, droites, elles le supportaient toujours alors que des fourmillements remontaient doucement jusqu'à lui chatouiller la racine des cheveux.

Brutalement il leva le regard pour apercevoir le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du paternel.

« Malgré les événements récents, j'ai retrouvé le petit garçon qu'il avait été autrefois….souriant, ouvert et sûr de lui…Il a changé, beaucoup changé…et en bien….J'ai pu constater qu'il s'était fait des amis…de vrais amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter…et se serait cruel de le séparer d'une telle source de bonheur. »

Subjugué, Milo en resta interloqué.

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Camus restera ici aussi longtemps qu'il le désirera. »

L'homme vit un sourire sincère et bien heureux naître sur les lèvres de l'étudiant. Milo sentit une vague de chaleur l'engloutir tout entier. L'espace d'un instant il s'était imaginé le départ du français sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. Un appartement dont seule une absence transpirait, une présence en moins dans son quotidien, comme une grande place….oui….une grande place vide…peut-être…même….un peu trop grande…..Imaginer son départ lui était paru illusoire, presque impossible car totalement inconcevable vu que l'idée ne lui été jamais venue. Il avait alors ressentit un vide, comme un manque…ce n'était pas une sensation que l'on pouvait qualifiée d'éphémère…. C'était presque comparable à la perte d'un proche mais avec une variance qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Et maintenant, savoir qu'il restait, ce vide qu'il avait vu naître s'était effrité à une vitesse telle qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Toutefois, cela laissa place à un soulagement, à une douce torpeur…..et la place que le jeune français occupait lui sembla encore plus précieuse….

Mais il interrompit sa réflexion en entendant l'homme s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

« J'aurai…toutefois….un service à vous demander. »

Milo haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Je vous écoute. »

Son interlocuteur ferma légèrement les yeux.

« Voilà… » Reprit l'homme. « Je ne reviendrai pas sur la décision que j'ai prise. J'ai assez confiance en Camus pour savoir qu'il saura faire face à ce qu'il a enduré, surtout s'il est aussi bien entouré qu'il l'est à présent…Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui…Mes fils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux et il est normal en tant que parent de ressentir ce genre de chose…Mais mon travail ne me permet pas d'être aussi présent que je le désirai… »

Encore plus curieux qu'il ne l'était, Milo restait pendu aux lèvres du paternel.

« C'est pourquoi…je vous le demande… » Continua l'homme « pouvez-vous…me remplacer…et le soutenir comme je devrai le faire ? »

L'homme ferma les yeux sous le regard éberlué du grec qui le vit s'incliner légèrement.

« …s'il vous plaît. » entendit-il comme un vœu solennel.

Milo regarda le dos vouté du père de Camus, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande de sa part. Son discours l'avait ému. Les mots avaient été simples mais emplis de sentiments sincères. Cet homme aimait éperdument ses enfants, on ne pouvait en douter un seul instant. Il avait également ressenti la déception et l'amertume de cet homme de ne pouvoir accompagner ses fils comme il le voudrait et c'est certainement ce qu'il l'avait le plus réconforté dans son choix…

Il sourit.

« Vous n'avez nullement besoin de me le demander. » dit l'étudiant.

L'homme se redressa, observant le jeune homme avec un brin de curiosité.

« Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, Camus s'est fait des amis. Il a su s'intégrer et s'adapter à ceux qui l'entouraient même si cela n'a pas été facile au départ. Mais nous sommes un groupe, et apprécions beaucoup votre fils…alors ne vous en faites plus, nous le soutiendrons et l'aiderons autant que nécessaire...et si ce que j'ai fait été à refaire alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde…nous le ferions tous….parce que nous sommes ses amis…voilà tout.»

Ses paroles moururent dans le silence de la pièce. Son interlocuteur avait faiblement ouvert les yeux pour finalement, au bout d'un instant, sourire à son tour.

« Je m'étais attendu à cette réponse. » dit-il. « Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur vous. »

« Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance monsieur. » intervint Milo.

« Ce que vous avez fait pour Camus ne pouvait que renforcer mon choix. Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas aisé. Camus a eu une enfance difficile qui l'a contraint à grandir trop vite et je redoute que les récents événements ne le pousse à se renfermer comme autrefois alors qu'il avait enfin goûté à un semblant de bonheur. Je me sens redevable envers vous et vos amis pour ce que vous avait fait pour lui. Si je peux faire quoique se soit n'hésitez pas. »

Le sourire de Milo s'élargit.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, un père s'inquiète toujours pour son fils et c'est un sentiment qui témoigne de l'amour que vous avez pour lui. La mort de sa mère l'a beaucoup affecté…Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?...Mais Camus est quelqu'un de fort, il a su nous le montrer à de nombreuses reprises…C'est quelqu'un de sincère, téméraire, courageux et profondément gentil. Alors vous avez raison, il surmontera cette épreuve également, mais nous serons là pour lui s'il en a besoin car c'est quelque chose de naturel. Alors inutile de nous remercier, nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. »

Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, tout était dit, tout était clair et cela le soulageait. Il pouvait sentir un poids quitter ses épaules. Cette discussion lui avait fait du bien, et il était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer le père du français. Cette rencontre avait été l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur Camus et il en était heureux…très heureux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant l'homme s'adresser à lui. Il fut curieux du ton qu'il avait employé et la surprise qui transpirait dans ses propos.

« Camus…Camus vous a parlé de sa mère ? » demanda le paternel surpris, une lueur encore inconnue dans le regard.

Milo, décontenancé par le changement de conversation, mit un instant à répondre.

« Euh…oui…oui un peu. » dit-il gêné.

L'homme le scruta profondément, mettant le jeune homme soudainement mal à l'aise. Un silence presque pesant s'installa. Un long moment passa sans qu'un bruit ne vienne troubler la quiétude des lieux.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que le paternel du français reprit la parole.

« Hum…je vois. »

Un sourire énigmatique naquit sur les lèvres du quinquagénaire.

« Dites-moi jeune homme… »

L'homme plongea son regard dans celui de Milo qui sentait une bien étrange appréhension le gagner.

« …Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec mon fils ? »

Le vent s'engouffra avec force dans la chambre, soulevant les rideaux en des mouvements brusques et désordonnés. Les cheveux de Milo lui fouettaient le visage, lui piquant la peau. Cette brise devint ouragan dans l'esprit du jeune qui sentit sa poitrine se comprimer sous la demande. Une chaleur bien souvent ressentie se propagea en ondes tout le long de son être. Il frissonna violemment, son cœur sembla résonner dans son esprit. Les ondes devinrent plus intenses, longeant son dos, son cou, pour enfin lécher son visage dont les joues s'échauffaient brusquement.

Il trembla. Ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'il pinçait un pan de son jean.

Les lèvres indécises et frémissantes, il parvint avec peine à formuler un semblant de réponse.

« Nous…nous sommes amis…de bons amis… » dit Milo peu assuré. « Oui….de…très bons amis… »

Il toussota bruyamment, terriblement gêné. De nouveau le silence.

Le jeune grec trouva ce changement d'atmosphère déstabilisant. Il pouvait sentir le regard du paternel peser sur sa personne, comme si le simple fait de le regarder suffisait à l'analyser, le comprendre. Il avait l'impression qu'on lisait son âme, comme une intrusion dans son intimité. Bien que l'homme s'était montré des plus cordiales et sympathiques, il ne pouvait réprimer la gêne qui l'envahissait. Depuis toujours il avait occupé une position dominante dans toutes ses relations, sans pour autant être écrasant. Il avait du charisme et une personnalité assez forte pour imposer sa présence alors…se retrouver en position de faiblesse était une chose qu'il n'avait que rarement expérimentée et avec laquelle il avait du mal à s'accommoder.

Il pria pour que l'« inspection » s'achève au plus vite. La demande du quinquagénaire l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Ses rapports avec Camus ? Leur relation ?

Milo se sentir rougir comme une écolière.

Il vit le sourire de l'homme s'élargir davantage. Il était plus doux…plus tendre aussi.

« J'ai assez abusé de votre temps…je vais vous laisser. »

Prit au dépourvu Milo reprit pied dans une nouvelle réalité. Il n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit que déjà l'homme s'était retourné vers la porte de chambre. Sur le pas, le père de Camus lui jeta un dernier regard, son sourire toujours présent.

« Au revoir jeune homme et encore merci pour tout. » dit-il en baissant la tête en signe de salut.

« Au revoir monsieur. » dit simplement le grec.

Et il le vit disparaître derrière le mur de la pièce, s'engouffrant dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Quelque seconde étaient nécessaire à Milo pour prendre conscience du départ de son visiteur. Son cœur, lui, s'était apaisé bien que son rythme restait trop rapide pour être à cadence normale. Instinctivement, il posa une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, sentant les vibrations sous sa paume. C'était étrange mais…agréable aussi. Une sensation inconnue mais dont l'identité lui semblait pourtant familière, ou du moins savait-il pouvoir y mettre un nom. Ce déchirement incessant le tracassait, le travaillait au point de l'en rendre obsédé.

Bon sang que l'esprit humain était compliqué !

Il avait encore chaud lorsqu'il se détourna pour fermer son sac. Camus devait l'attendre depuis un moment maintenant.

D'un geste ample et souple, Milo endossa la bandoulière de son sac sur l'épaule puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte restée ouverte.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, posant son regard dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il prit quelque instant pour observer la chambre sobre mais confortable.

Il sourit.

Puis ferma lentement la porte sur un passé désormais révolu.

* * *

La nuit était chaude ce soir là. La lune dominait le ciel étoilé alors qu'elle se reflétait sur une mer aux vagues caressantes. Les flots se jetaient à corps perdus sur les rivages et les falaises qu'ils rongeaient doucement de leur sel agressif.

Une forêt florissante surplombait les eaux du haut d'une de ces falaises. Seuls les rayons lunaires parvenaient à éclairer les feuillages, leur donnant des reflets argentés.

Pourtant, faibles mais bien présentes, deux lumières se mouvaient entre les buissons touffus. Elles glissèrent lentement le long du ravin, pour disparaître dans l'obscurité des lieux.

Silencieuse malgré un chemin tortueux, une voiture roulait à allure convenable. Ses fards caressaient les bords de la route faisant fuirent les animaux éblouis par leur lumière. La

Au bout de quelque minute que le chemin devint plus large à l'approche d'une colline. La voiture s'arrêta devant un portail en fer forgé. Il était volumineux, majestueux, ne laissant aucun doute sur la magnificence de la propriété. Dans un bruit métallique, le portail s'ouvrait avec une lenteur mécanique.

La voiture continua alors sa course sur le chemin devenu sable et graviers. Plus haut, une splendide demeure.

Elle était blanche et moderne, avec un air de ressemblance à un manoir, ou un temple mythologique. La voiture longea les murs de la bâtisse pour finalement s'arrêter à droite de l'entrée principale dans un bruit de glissement. Les fards s'éteignirent et les portières s'ouvrirent, laissant percevoir deux silhouettes.

Les deux ombres léchaient un escalier en pierre. Les marches étaient larges et l'entrée encadrée de deux colonnes de marbre blanc. Les deux arrivants baignaient dans la luminosité du hall, laissant entrevoir leurs costumes sombres et parfaitement coupés.

Des bruits, des exclamations sur leur droite, les guidèrent jusqu'à la salle principale de la demeure. Un immense salon, surplombé d'un lustre majestueux, où une dizaine de personne discutées gaiement.

Au centre, une table cernée de canapé de cuir noir et au fond, un buffet garnit de mets raffinés et appétissants. De hautes baies vitrées enfoncées les murs de la salle, laissant entrapercevoir les rayons de lune ainsi que la forêt qui encerclait la villa. L'un des deux arrivants sourit en levant le regard. En face d'eux, et accroché au mur, était suspendu une banderole avec inscrit « Félicitation aux diplômés ».

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclama Aiolia.

Les deux silhouettes se détournèrent pour lui faire face.

« Désolé pour le retard. » s'excusa Milo. « On s'est trompé de route. »

« Le principale c'est que vous soyez là. » Dit Aiolia en souriant. « Comment vas-tu Camus ? »

« Très bien merci. Et toi ? » Répondit le français.

« On ne peut mieux. » répondit à son tour le grec. « Vous devez absolument goûter au buffet. C'est excellent ! »

« Venant de toi je ne peux qu'en être convaincu. » dit Milo moqueur.

« Çà veut dire quoi çà ?! » répliqua Aiolia faussement contrarié.

Milo laissa échapper un petit rire, vite soutenu par un sourire du français. L'ambiance était douce et chaleureuse, signe d'une soirée prometteuse. Les deux amis allèrent saluer le reste du groupe dont Marine qui avait été invité par Aiolia. Les discussions allaient bon train et des éclats de rire emplissaient joyeusement les lieux.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula et personne n'entendit le véhicule qui se gara devant l'entrée, ni remarqua ceux qui étaient entrés dans le salon.

De nouveaux rire s'élevèrent alors que brusquement, un courant d'air sembla se lever, des bruits de pas saccadés résonnèrent dans la pièce, et qu'un léger cri se fit entendre.

Un petit groupe non loin d'une fenêtre et jusqu'alors composé de trois personnes se voyait ajouter un autre membre à son effectif. Un lourd silence s'installa alors que l'un des présents sentit un poids le percuter à la poitrine. Son visage n'exprimait que de l'incompréhension alors que son regard se perdait dans la chevelure de celui qui l'avait si soudainement emprisonné de ses bras.

Puis, se fut le déclic.

Son expression changea radicalement, ne laissant paraître que de l'incertitude pour finalement exprimer un enchantement sincère accompagné d'un sourire éclatant. L'étreinte fut rendue avec énergie, élançant le fardeau avec affection alors qu'il caressait les cheveux blonds de celui qu'il lui comprimait le torse.

Ce dernier leva son regard.

« Bonsoir grand frère ! »

« Hyoga ! » s'exclama Camus avec le même ton. « Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu te féliciter quelle question.» répondit Hyoga « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on obtient sa licence.»

Un court instant s'écoula avant que Camus n'enlace davantage son petit frère.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. » dit le français avec émotion.

Un homme choisit ce moment pour s'approcher.

« Je me suis dit que çà te ferait plaisir.» dit ce dernier.

Camus releva le regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est le cas. » affirma-t-il sincèrement. « Merci papa.»

Celui-ci souriait mais dissimulait la joie qui l'étreignait à cet instant. Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les trois avec une telle complicité. Il était apaisé et profondément heureux. Il était un père comblé.

Camus présenta son frère à ses camarades dont certains ne cachaient pas leur surprise. Hyoga ne ressemblait guère à leur ami. C'était un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge, assez grand, blond, aux yeux cyans et au sourire éclatant toujours peints aux lèvres. Les deux frères représentaient chacun l'extrême opposé de l'autre, toutefois tous pouvaient voir l'amour qui existait entre eux. A bien y regarder, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père. Ils ne connaissaient l'existence de Hyoga que depuis quelque minute mais furent enchantés de l'accueillir parmi eux. Il était sociable, mûr et amusant.

Décidément, cette famille avait de quoi surprendre.

Camus était ravi de voir avec quelle facilité son jeune frère ait pu se faire intégrer. Hyoga a toujours été le plus sociable des deux et malgré leur différence, il l'avait toujours aimé et cela de changera pas.

Il sourit de nouveau alors qu'il partait rejoindre Milo qui discutait avec Shura et Aphrodite.

Les choses continuèrent ainsi durant de longues heures, l'ambiance ne semblant vouloir s'atténuer malgré une soirée déjà bien entamée. Des groupes s'étaient formés, certains plus ou moins grands, debout ou assis. La joie emplissait l'air ambiant, enveloppant chaque occupant de la pièce dans une douce torpeur.

Cependant…

Une silhouette se détacha des autres.

Près du buffet, les yeux rivés sur les canapés aux couleurs, textures et formes diverses, Angelo avait le regard las.

Les épaules voutées, il laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de champagne. Le liquide lui piqua légèrement la langue pour finalement lui réchauffer le fond de la gorge. Cela l'apaisait un court instant, avant qu'il ne soupire de nouveau. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans un état semi-léthargique.

Il pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre sous l'angoisse qui grandissait depuis quelques minutes. Le début de soirée s'était pourtant bien déroulé, très bien même. Mais le temps était passé et après quelque coupe, l'alcool fit tomber des barrières, le ramenant à une réalité qu'il souhaitait pourtant oublier ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée.

Il n'osait pas lever le regard. Pourtant, il se sentait irrésistiblement attirer par ce qui se passait sur sa gauche. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de quatre personnes s'était formé. Ses yeux caressaient chaque homonymes, et avec lenteur glissaient sur l'objet de ses tourments. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes et son regard se fit plus triste. Il dévisageait le dos du jeune homme. Sa longue chevelure qui cascadait jusqu'à ses reins, ses hanches étroites, ses jambes interminables, ses épaules carrés.

Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, il détourna le regard.

Il prit un autre canapé, le mangea sans envie. Il savait que le moment devra venir un jour ou l'autre. Cela sera douloureux, alors….autant choisir un moment pendant le lequel l'« autre » était de bonne humeur. Non ?

Un autre soupir…

Et une main sur l'épaule qui le fit sursauter.

« Çà va Angie ? »

L'interpellé pivota légèrement, suffisamment pour apercevoir les traits de son camarade. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres.

« Oui, çà peu aller. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu montres. » Dit Shura.

Angelo baissa davantage le regard, bien conscient qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour se cacher. Exaspéré par son propre comportement, il se servit un autre verre.

« Ce n'est rien… » Le rassura l'italien. « Juste…quelque soucis, voilà tout. »

« Hmm… »

Un court moment s'écoula avant que Shura ne reprenne la parole, pensif.

« Tu sais ce que me disait ma mère ? »

« Dis toujours… »

« Les problèmes sont comme les mauvaises herbes. Plus le temps passent, et plus ils grandissent. » Cite Shura. « Alors plus vite il sont résolus, et mieux c'est. »

L'italien prit le temps d'assimiler le conseil dissimulé. Il fit tourner le champagne de sa coupe, le regardant tournoyé légèrement dans son verre comme pour mieux se concentrer, ou encore sortir de sa morosité, juste histoire de s'occuper les mains.

« Même si çà fait mal ? » demanda Angelo malgré tout.

« Même si çà fait mal. » répéta l'espagnol. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais crois-moi, suis bien ce conseil, jusqu'ici il a fait ses preuves. Après, à chacun de faire comme il le sent. Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi. »

Angelo baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. Puis, releva le regard vers son camarade.

« Merci Shura, je crois que çà va bien m'aider.»

« Je t'en prie. » dit l'interpellé. « Oh excuse-moi, Aiolia m'appelle »

« Vas-y et merci encore. »

Un simple signe de tête suffit à l'espagnol avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire et d'aller rejoindre Aiolia et Marine sur l'un des canapés.

Angelo repartait dans la contemplation de sa coupe de champagne, pour lui donner un air moins morose pour ceux qui viendrait à le regarder. Il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Il est vrai que ses problèmes l'angoissaient fortement depuis quelque temps et ce n'était pas l'inactivité qui allait y faire quoique se soit, il le savait. Toutefois, il avait souhaité faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible.

C'était reculer pour mieux sauter, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, et Shura n'avait fait qu'appuyer cet aspect indéniable.

Il soupira encore, avant de reporter son regard vers le petit groupe qu'il avait, il y a peu, quitté des yeux. Il fixa un moment le dos du jeune homme qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus durement.

Le silence est frère du mensonge, et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il y avait songé plus tôt : si cela doit en ressortir par de la souffrance, autant que la personne en face de soi était sereine…avant.

Alors, Angelo prit sa décision.

Il but son verre, comme pour se donner du courage et le posa sur la table. Ses jambes se mouvaient doucement, le menant tranquillement avec ses camarades. Il arriva dos à lui et se fut d'une main tremblante qu'il toucha l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier se retourna assez pour entrevoir son profil.

« Je peux te parler ?»

Son interlocuteur se tourna entièrement vers lui cette fois, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision rendit la tâche plus ardue.

« Je t'écoute. »

« En privée… » dit Angelo plus bas. « On peut aller dehors ? »

Intrigué, l'autre leva un sourcil sans pour autant ôter son sourire.

« Euh…oui si tu veux. » Répondit-il.

Ils s'excusèrent auprès du groupe puis empruntèrent une des baies vitrées pour aller sur une immense terrasse. La lune était haute, de couleur légèrement bleutée, elle était pleine, régulière et magnifiquement belle.

Angelo regarda le jeune homme s'approcher près du rebord, y poser sa coupe et lever les yeux vers le ciel. Il le voyait de dos mais pouvait deviner le sourire apaisé qui peignait ses traits. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de le lui enlever, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

Il voulut commencer quand l'autre se retourna.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? » demanda Aphrodite.

« Eh bien… »

Prit de cours, Angelo mit ses mains dans les poches.

« C'est un peu délicat. » dit-il. « C'est pour çà que je voulais que nous ne soyons que tous les deux. »

« Je t'écoute. » dit Aphrodite curieux, toujours souriant.

« Euh….»

L'italien se racla la gorge.

« Je ne sais par trop par où commencer…» dit-il, hésitant et le regard bayant le sol.

« Par le début, qu'en dis-tu ? » intervient Aphrodite d'un ton taquin. « C'est bien la première fois que je te vois si indécis. »

Il émit un petit rire, amusé de la gêne de son compagnon, bien que l'envie de se moquer de lui n'était pas le but.

« C'est une idée… » Dit l'italien d'un pauvre sourire. « Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est délicat….alors je veux faire çà bien…»

Angelo leva finalement son regard. L'appréhension semblait l'avoir brutalement quitté, ne laissant qu'un profond sérieux envahir son faciès. Ses traits devenaient subitement bien froids, presque dures. Plus aucune expression ne l'animait. Son dos était droit, ses épaules n'étaient plus voûtées, son regard devint assuré, son torse était bombé, sa respiration était lente mais puissante.

Ce si brusque changement de comportement fit perdre le sourire d'Aphrodite.

« Angie…» Dit-il comme un murmure. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'italien garda le silence un instant. Il profita de ce moment pour laisser une bouffée d'air frais emplir ses poumons. Le sourire de son amour s'était fané et ses yeux vibraient imperceptiblement. Malgré le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine, il tenait son regard, le plantant dans celui de son compagnon.

Puis, il se lança.

« Te rappelles-tu….de nos années au lycée ? »

Décontenancé, Aphrodite le regarda sans comprendre.

« Oui. » répondit-il perdu. « Oui, je m'en souviens. »

Angelo continua donc, un peu égaré dans ses souvenirs.

« Quand on était en terminale, c'était la dernière ligne droite…..le BAC, les lettres aux universités….à peine on sortait de l'adolescence qu'on nous demandait de rentrer dans un monde d'adulte, sans savoir ce qui nous attentait…..On devait déjà savoir que ce qu'on allait faire de notre vie, alors qu'elle commençait à peine…. »

Aphrodite resta silencieux, de plus en plus perdu, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son petit-ami.

« Mais j'adorais l'Histoire. » dit Angelo dans un sourire. « Les légendes, l'histoire des peuples, du monde…çà me fascinait. Alors…malgré le temps qui nous manquait….j'ai finit pas savoir ce que je voulais vraiment…. »

Le suédois fixa son compagnon, les sourcils froncés.

« Archéologue. » souffla Angelo, le regardant intensément. « Comme toi. »

Aphrodite brisa son mutisme.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, comme pour trouver les mots qui ne demandaient qu'à être exprimés.

« Il y a quelque jours, après la remise des diplômes…j'ai reçu une lettre. »

Les bras ballant, Aphrodite attendit, une sorte d'appréhension dans le cœur.

« Une lettre d'Italie.»

Un battement sauta, alors qu'Aphrodite, les lèvres tremblantes, émit avec difficulté ce simple mot…

« …E….Et ?….. »

Angelo laissa un petit moment s'écouler. L'air devenait brutalement pesant, lourd pour ces deux jeunes qui sentaient le ciel peser sur leurs frêles épaules.

Et les mots claquèrent dans l'air.

« J'ai été retenu…..» souffla Angelo. «…à l'université de Venise. »

Une bourrasque de vent balaya les âmes en même temps que les feuilles des arbres. Les chevelures des deux jeunes hommes leur fouettaient le visage, leur picotant la peau. Le vent sifflait dans les branchages, comme un chant funeste. Des oiseaux s'envolaient en quelque battement d'ailes.

Sur la terrasse, le silence était de glace, les yeux de verre, alors que les cœurs cessaient subitement de vivre.

Ils n'entendaient plus le vent, ni sentaient le tissus de leur vêtement…..

Ils étaient droits, ils étaient seuls et ils étaient effondrés…..

Une autre bourrasque, et le jeune Aphrodite, le regard grand ouvert se détournait de l'italien, appuyant ses mains sur la pierre froide de la rambarde. Ses doigts s'engourdirent alors qu'il les serait à en faire blanchir les jointures. Il sentait ses os craquer sous ses phalanges.

La tête baissée, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, il entrouvrait les lèvres….

« ….Alors…tu…tu vas partir ?...»

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure.

Un murmure, qui sonna tel un cri aux oreilles de l'italien. Son âme sembla se déchirer sous la faiblesse de ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre, qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu dire.

Le cœur en miette, il répondit….

« Oui. »

Et le monde sombra.

Il enleva ses mains de ses poches, les laissant tomber le long du corps, comme affaiblit. Il n'osa continuer à fixer le dos du suédois. Cette vision sonna comme la naissance d'une barrière entre eux, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« C'est….c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Aphrodite avait toujours le dos vouté. Angelo, lui, ne savait pas où il trouva la force de dire un mot de plus. C'est sans conviction, sans énergie, qu'il répondit finalement.

« Oui. »

Les épaules du suédois s'affaissaient davantage. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir à retenir des sanglots trop douloureux. Il ferma les paupières à s'en faire mal, les cils devenus soudain humides.

Son esprit fonctionnait indépendamment de sa volonté, lui envoyant l'image d'un futur qu'il ne désirait pas, qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Un avenir triste et surtout….solitaire.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Cependant….dans ces songes obscures restait une étincelle, vacillante encore malgré la tempête. Mais elle était bien là cette lumière, petite, minime, mais si forte pourtant….

Cette lueur était dans le cœur de l'italien qui, toujours dans le dos de son compagnon, sentait sa vue troubler de larmes contenus.

Une nouvelle brise, et le vent emporta les mots du cœur…

« Mais pas au point de te perdre. »

La lumière devint brasier.

Elle consuma la poitrine d'Aphrodite qui releva brusquement le visage avant de se retourner vers l'italien. Le cœur battant, il avait les lèvres tremblantes.

Angelo avait les épaules affaissés, les jambes droites mais faibles, et un regard….seigneur que d'émotion dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Souffla Aphrodite.

Angelo resta ainsi, seules ses lèvres s'ouvrirent.

« Je veux être archéologue… » Dit-il doucement, faiblement. « Mais pas au prix de te laisser.»

Ces paroles giflaient Aphrodite, le faisant subitement réagir. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le choc.

« NON ! »

Sa réaction fit sursauter Angelo.

« Non ! » répéta le suédois. « Non..tu…tu ne peux pas faire çà…tu…tu… »

L'italien vit son compagnon serrer les poings et s'avancer rapidement vers lui, perdu dans ses propos.

« Aphrodite calm… »

« Tu ne peux pas faire çà tu m'entends ?! »

Brusquement, il agrippa le col de la chemise de son amour, surprenant d'avantage Angelo qui n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre du visage de son compagnon.

Aphrodite le regarda intensément, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ses pupilles vibrant d'émoi et de détermination.

Mais…soudain….

…..Ce fut la chute…et la tristesse envahit de nouveau les cœurs.

La prise sur le vêtement se fit plus douce, alors que le suédois posa son front sur le torse de son aimé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit… » Murmura-t-il. « Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour moi. »

Angelo gardait le silence, sentant l'envie d'Aphrodite d'approfondir son ressentit.

« Je t'aime…» souffla le suédois. « Je t'aime Angie…n'en doute jamais….et c'est parce que je t'aime que je souhaite ton bonheur avant tout autre chose…..Comment pourrai-je être heureux si je vivais avec ce poids….Comment être heureux alors que tu as sacrifié ton rêve, ton avenir pour moi ?...Je préfère te savoir loin et épanoui…qu'avec moi et avec des regrets… »

« Je n'aurai pas de regrets ! » s'écrira l'italien.

« Ne dit pas çà alors que tu n'y es pas encore. » dit Aphrodite sans bouger. « Angie…si tu m'aimes aussi, alors ne gâche pas ta chance….je t'en prie…ne fait pas cette erreur…..ne faisons pas cette erreur… »

Plus aucun mot ne fut dit pendant un moment. Le silence laissa place à la réflexion. Ces instants étaient décisifs pour eux deux, et ils le savaient.

Le vent souffla de nouveau, plus fort, plus frais aussi.

Aphrodite sursauta en sentant subitement les mains de son amour se poser sur ses épaules. Ses doigts étaient longs, chauds, le serrant doucement. Il huma son parfum attendant silencieusement les dires de l'italien.

La peur, l'appréhension lui taillaient les nerfs. Il froissa légèrement la chemise du jeune homme entre ses mains.

Et le verdict tomba…

« Alors…»

Aphrodite ferma les yeux, douloureusement, comme pour supporter une douleur qui ne tardera pas à frapper.

« …alors….viens avec moi. »

Et la douleur ne venait pas.

D'une lenteur presque mécanique, il releva la tête, doucement….Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer ceux de son amour, déterminés, et profondément sincères.

Les lèvres tremblantes, sa voix eut bien du mal à se faire entendre.

« Qu…quoi ? »

Son timbre était hésitant, témoin de sa surprise. Il n'osait croire à ce que ces simples mots pouvaient vouloir dire. La situation prit une tournure bien différente du départ. Il n'avait de cesse d'être surpris, de jongler avec ses émotions, de jouer avec les mots depuis quelque minutes. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

Car elle était. Et l'éclat dans le regard de son amour, le réconforta davantage dans son impression.

« En Italie… » Dit Angelo. « Viens avec moi, à Venise. »

Aphrodite en lâcha le vêtement de l'italien qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les rapprochant un peu plus encore.

« Je sais, je vais paraître totalement lunatique maintenant mais… » Commença l'italien. « Mais…si véritablement, mon bonheur compte autant pour toi….alors dit-toi bien que c'est avec toi que je l'éprouve… »

« Angie…» souffla Aphrodite, désorienté.

« C'est un peu cliché c'est vrai, et tu dois surement me trouver ridicule… » Continua Angelo. « Mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens…. »

Il fit une courte pause.

« J'ai eu des relations….beaucoup….mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi….aussi bien…..aussi complet qu'avec toi Aphro…..jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il sincère. « Tu me connais par cœur,…tu connais mes défauts, mes faiblesses et….et tu les as accepté, malgré mon sale caractère…Je suis jaloux et possessif…..Alors, je peux aussi paraître égoïste à tes yeux mais….viens en Italie avec moi !….Et…et si tu ne veux pas, alors…je respecterai ton choix et on trouvera une autre solution….parce que moi aussi je t'aime…et ton bonheur aussi m'importe… »

Aphrodite resta soufflé par ce discours qui transpirait les véritables sentiments de son compagnon. Angelo a toujours était de nature introverti, très renfermé sur lui-même, à ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions les plus secrètes. Il avait été dur pour lui de se déclarer et de se détendre en sa présence pendant les premiers temps de leur relation.

Le suédois ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'exigeant, les gestes valaient plus que les mots à ses yeux, et Angelo savait davantage s'exprimer par ce biais.

Mais jamais encore ne lui avait-il dit des choses aussi belles, aussi sincères depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

En cet instant, il tomba amoureux pour la deuxième fois.

Savourant ce nouvel élan de sensation, Aphrodite laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de son amour. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'italien battre contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux pour en savourer le moment.

Et là….il sourit…

« Rappelle-moi d'aller au centre commercial demain matin. »

Angelo, interloqué, leva un sourcil alors qu'il vit son amour relever doucement son visage vers lui.

Un sourire éclatant étirait ses lèvres.

Il écarquilla les yeux, confus par un tel changement d'humeur.

« Un dictionnaire italien s'impose.» Dit Aphrodite.

« Que…»

Et Angelo comprit….

Ce scintillement, cette infime étincelle encore présente dans leurs âmes devint brasier, un incendie incandescent, consumant leurs doutes et leurs frayeurs.

Alors l'italien, littéralement transporté, saisit soudainement la taille de son amour, le soulevant, le faisant tournoyer à bout de bras, un rire enfantin et heureux les encerclant.

« Je t'aime ! » s'exclama Angelo, riant aux éclats. « Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! »

Aphrodite lui rendit sa bonne humeur alors que l'italien le reposait à terre sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Je suis…au bon sang, je suis… » Balbutia Angelo, perdu dans son propre bonheur. « Je..je m'occuperai de tout….On sera bien là-bas, tu…tu ne le regretteras pas !….On aura un jolie petit appartement, tout près de la place de Saint Marc…On verra le palais des doges, le pont des soupirs…Tu verras, l'Italie est belle…On ira à la même université…Ils ont un excellent programme pour les étudiants étrangers…on…on étudiera ensemble, on mangera ensemble…Je te ferai découvrir les spécialités locales, le village où j'ai grandi, je…je… »

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, un doigt posé sur les lèvres l'empêchant de poursuivre.

Angelo fixa Aphrodite, un sourire attendri peint sur le visage, le regardant avec tendresse.

« Prenons notre temps mon cœur…. » Dit-il affectueusement.

L'italien lui rendit son sourire et saisit sa main avec délicatesse.

« Entendu… » Répondit-il. « Mais pas besoin de dico….je m'engage à t'apprendre l'italien…si tu es d'accord… »

Aphrodite émit un petit rire.

« Avec plaisir…»

Leurs doigts s'enlaçaient avec douceur, alors qu'ils partaient, apaisés, vers le salon rejoindre leurs amis.

La lune regardait le couple disparaître dans la demeure, dans la lumière des lustres et les rires des invités.

* * *

Des exclamations vibraient dans l'air, signes de conversations animées mais surtout amicales. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et rien semblaient vouloir changer cela.

Cependant, à bien y regarder, quelqu'un se faisait plus discret, plus effacé. Près d'un mur, une silhouette sirotait une flûte de manière plus modéré. L'homme balayait la salle du regard, un doux sourire aux lèvres, s'enivrant des rires et des joies plus que visibles des jeunes gens devant lui.

D'ailleurs, un d'entre eux ne mit longtemps à se tourner vers lui. D'un simple mouvement de tête, il prit congés de ceux avec qui il discutait, pour marcher, silencieusement vers lui pour enfin se mettre à sa gauche.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin, comme toujours. Les mots ne sont langages du cœur quand ils sont si complémentaires. Alors ils ne disaient rien, chacun se contentant de la présence de l'autre, le regard tourné dans la même direction.

Toutefois, et ce après un long silence, un des deux finit par prendre parole…

« Est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

L'autre, plus âgé, étira davantage son sourire.

« Oui… » Répondit-il. « Tes amis sont de très bonne compagnie…Ce sont des gens biens. »

Le plus jeune eut un sourire attendrit.

« Je sais…»

Un nouveau silence, mais plus court.

« Papa.. » dit Camus en se tournant vers son voisin. « Merci pour tout…la soirée, le buffet… »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit son paternel en le regardant. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a sa licence…Je l'ai fait avec plaisir…et voir tant de bonne humeur me suffit amplement… »

Camus détourna les yeux, tout comme son père. Il fixa chaque compagnon avec attention, riant parfois avec discrétion devant certaine attitude.

Vivre le présent, l'instant, était une chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir il y a quelque années encore. Et pourtant…il était là, une coupe à la main, à sourire comme jamais, aux côtés d'un père retrouvé, d'amis exceptionnels, un avenir qui lui tendait les bras…la vie pouvait se montrait bien joueuse parfois.

Il laissa alors les émotions le saisir et il profita. Profiter, et apprécier sa chance…tout simplement.

Un rire plus appuyé que les autres attira son attention. Il sourit davantage en fixant un petit attroupement près d'une baie vitré. Sans y prendre garde son regard se fit plus doux, plus tendre aussi, mais cela n'échappa guère à son paternel qui regarda aussi le petit groupe de diplômés.

Ses yeux passaient des jeunes à son fils à plusieurs reprises, discrètement, mais avec attention.

Puis soudain…

…Un souvenir…..une révélation…et il comprit enfin.

Une chaleur naissante dans la poitrine, l'homme ferma les yeux, apaisé, serein même.

« Fils… » dit-il dans un souffle avec tendresse.

Interpellé, Camus laissa sa contemplation pour se tourner vers son père.

« Oui papa. »

L'homme savoura ces simples mots qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'entendre depuis tant d'année.

« Sais-tu comment nous sommes rencontrés ta mère et moi ? »

« Stupéfait » aurait été un terme bien fade pour exprimer le ressentit du français. Intrigué par ce brusque changement de conversation, il répondit sans pour autant le laisser paraître, la curiosité restée trop forte.

« Non » répondit Camus. « Ou du moins, je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Le quinquagénaire but une gorgée de son mousseux pour s'éclaircir la gorge, son sourire toujours peint aux lèvres.

Il ferma légèrement les yeux.

« Nous étions si jeunes…. » dit-il « j'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois… »

Camus se tourna presque entièrement vers lui, désireux d'en connaître un peu plus sur ses parents.

« Comme nous l'avons fait avec ton frère et toi, mes parents m'ont fait grandir dans les hautes sphères de la société… » Continua l'homme « J'ai fait de longues études de commerce et de langue dans les meilleures universités d'Europe…Ma vie n'était faite que de cours, de bals et de réception….Notre famille était prospère et je ne manquais jamais de rien… Mais à défaut d'avoir tout ce que je voulais… je ne me comportais pas toujours comme mon rang l'exigeait… »

Intéressé, Camus haussa un sourcil.

« J'étais charmant et n'hésitais pas à user de mes charmes pour plaire.. »

Cette fois, se fut sans retenue que le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux de stupeur. La bouche entrouverte, le regard écarquillé, sa réaction fit rire son paternel.

« Eh oui, ton vieux père n'a pas toujours été correct Camus… » dit l'homme amusé par l'expression oh combien inhabituel de son enfant. « Je séduisais les femmes de bonnes familles…je les charmais, les courtisais et j'aimais çà…pour les laisser et mieux en séduire d'autre… »

Camus eut bien du mal à reprendre contenance….Son père, son propre père, lui qui est si distingué, un model de vertu pour lui, n'a donc pas toujours été aussi convenable ? Impensable.

Quoique, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire….jeunesse quand tu nous tiens.

Le chemin vers la sagesse est bien étrange.

« Aucune ne me résistait… » Continua son père. « Puis…un jour… »

Concerné, le français redevint plus sérieux et écouta soudain avec plus d'attention encore.

« Je me suis rendu à une soirée organisée par un directeur d'entreprise fortuné….J'avais 20 ans à l'époque… » Raconta l'homme. « Toutes les demoiselles me lançaient des regards langoureux…J'aimais jouer, j'étais sûr de moi, impulsif aussi…Et puis….une fois…alors que je séduisais une jeune héritière, j'ai pris congés d'elle pour m'approcher des fenêtres…..une jeune femme, de dos, était seule, et regardait le ciel en sirotant une coupe de champagne…Elle était très belle et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la courtiser à son tour…..Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était finalement tournée vers moi en m'offrant un magnifique sourire pour…finalement…me jeter son champagne à la figure… »

Autre surprise de la part de Camus qui n'en cacha rien une fois encore.

« J'étais surpris penses-tu…. » Continua-t-il « Elle avait arrêté de sourire…Elle me dévisageait d'un air détaché, glacial,…et se fichait bien que tout le monde nous regardait….et sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? »

Le jeune français secoua légèrement la tête montrant clairement qu'il l'ignorait.

« Elle m'a dit.. » dit son père. « …que j'étais laid ! »

Décidément, le jeune français écarquilla les yeux une fois de plus, ne pouvant imaginer son paternel dans une situation qui lui semblait si inappropriée à sa personne.

« J'étais tétanisé, pétrifié…je l'ai regardé partir sans rien dire, j'étais totalement paralysé… » Continua l'homme en le regardant. « Après cela, je me suis mit à avoir plus d'amantes, à séduire davantage…..J'avais été blessé dans mon orgueil…Cette rencontre me hantait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre…..Cette fille….avait détruis ma fierté en tant qu'homme….Je pensais sans cesse à elle, à ce qu'elle m'avait dit….Mais finalement, j'avais réalisé que mon succès n'avait pas faillit…que le problème venait seulement d'elle…Alors j'ai cherché à savoir qui elle était….J'allais à tout les bals où elle se rendait…pour m'approcher d'elle, l'amadouer…séduire celle qui m'avait résisté….Et puis….le temps a passé et nous nous sommes rapprochés un peu plus à chaque rencontre…Oh cela n'a pas été facile mais j'y été parvenu avec de la patience….On parlait plus, on se voyait plus et…..J'en oubliais presque pourquoi je faisais tout çà…..J'ai appris à la connaître et sans m'en rendre compte…j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus seulement la séduire… »

Camus restait pendu à ses lèvres, comme subjugué.

« Je voulais…la conquérir. » déclara le paternel d'un sourire nostalgique « J'étais tombé amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie….Elle m'avait transformé…J'étais devenu un autre homme…..Elle aussi avait changé…doucement…elle s'était ouverte à moi….Elle était distante, méfiante…..elle n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance…mais au fil du temps, elle souriait plus, s'exprimait plus librement…j'aimais son côté mystérieux…elle n'était pas comme les autres. »

Le jeune étudiant eut un sourire tendre, vite suivit par son père qui le lui rendit.

Toutefois, quelque part…profondément….ce récit avait éveillé quelque chose à l'intérieur du français….une part de lui, qui s'éveilla au fil des dires…

« Les choses se sont faites naturellement…..On a continué à se voir et un jour…je lui ai dit que je l'aimais… » Dit le quinquagénaire d'un ton ému. « Elle était timide avec ses sentiments mais…elle a répondu aux miens… »

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il laissa un silence s'installer avant de reprendre.

« Et trois ans plus tard nous nous sommes mariés…»

Il regarda son fils avec plus d'intensité, une lueur au fond des yeux.

« Quand je te regarde…plus ouvert, plus souriant…j'ai l'impression de la revoir à cette époque là…tu lui ressembles de plus en plus chaque jour…»

Il acheva ses dires dans un souffle. Nostalgie, tendresse, bonheur…tristesse aussi avaient baigné chaque mot, chaque palabre. Le présent est le reflet du passé dit-on. Un tel proverbe n'aurait plus correspondre aux instants vécus à ce jour.

Une complicité toute nouvelle naquit entre les deux hommes. Plus forte, plus vrai, plus unique que jamais.

Camus sourit tendrement à son père, le cœur battant. D'émotion ? Sûrement…mais pas que cela. Se retenir aurait été vain, et c'est mû d'une volonté indescriptible qu'il détourna le regard.

Ses yeux se posèrent inexorablement, sans hésitation aucune, sur une silhouette….une seule.

Et les iris se faisaient plus intenses.

Son père, intrigué, suivait le regard de son fils. Silencieux, il sondait les manières de son enfant. Chaque geste, chaque tremblement, chaque souffle appuyé… Ses yeux balayaient tour à tour la silhouette et son fils ainé à plusieurs reprises, sans bouger néanmoins, toujours avec discrétion.

Telle une brise légère, les yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement, la raison s'éveilla…

Et son sourire se fit plus doux…

« Fils. »

Interpellé, sursautant légèrement, Camus se tourna presque trop vite vers son paternel.

« Te rappelles-tu…des derniers mots de ta mère ? »

Son père avait le don de le surprendre bien plus qu'il n'osait le reconnaître, et ce soir, cet exercice était à son apogée.

Le regard voilé, il répondit cependant.

« Je n'ai jamais oublié » souffla-t-il.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Perdu, Camus voulait comprendre où cette discussion les amèneraient. Inspirant profondément mais discrètement tout de même, les sons glissèrent dans l'air, religieux…

« Sois heureux mon fils de toute forme qu'il soit. »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, solennel.

Son père baissa faiblement la tête.

« Sais-tu ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? »

Et là, ce fut le silence….oh il les avait chéri ces mots, ces quelques mots, si précieux, mais pourtant, il n'aurait pu dire le bien fondé de cette phrase. Il tenta sa chance malgré tout.

« Qu'elle voulait mon bonheur malgré….malgré….. »

Son paternel sourit davantage. C'était un subtil mélange de mélancolie et d'amusement…c'était difficile à exprimer…

« Ta mère avait le sens de la formule. »

Malgré le sujet sensible, Camus lui rendit son sourire.

« Fils… » Dit le quinquagénaire, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son enfant. « Tu dois savoir une chose essentielle… »

Le français garda alors le silence.

« Sache… » Dit l'homme d'un ton convaincu. « Qu'une fois parent…nous le sommes à vie…quoi qu'il advienne…Que l'amour d'un parent, une fois donné, on ne peut le reprendre…et qu'il est sans limite. »

Camus fit un signe de la tête, entendu.

« Ta mère vous aimait éperdument, je ne vous l'apprendrais pas, ni à ton frère, ni à toi…..Votre bonheur, notre bonheur, était ce qui lui importait le plus au monde….Tout comme pour moi….Je vous chérirais jusqu'à la fin et le souhait de tout parent est de voir ses enfants s'épanouir….Oh vous ferez des erreurs…vous aurez des peines, des réussites, des défaites aussi… mais c'est ce qui vous construira…ce qui fera de vous ce que vous deviendrez…mais nous sommes là pour veiller à un équilibre nécessaire, voire vital… »

L'étudiant écoutait son père avec intérêt, désireux de connaître le fin mot de tout ceci.

« Alors…ta mère en disant ces mots….certes voulait ton bonheur, le vôtre…mais surtout un bonheur unique, sans tâche, inconditionnel….mais surtout…à tout niveau possible…..qu'importera vos choix….dans votre quotidien….dans votre vie professionnelle….dans votre vie sociale…..en amour…»

Les derniers mots ont été dits avec douceur.

Camus écarquillait les yeux.

« Peu importe vos choix…..votre bonheur est…et sera la seule chose véritable à nos yeux…alors fils… »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Camus ne put détacher son regard ce celui de son paternel.

« …Sois heureux, « de toute forme de bonheur qu'il soit »…»

Il aurait été impossible de décrire l'ouragan qui s'était déchainé dans l'esprit du français. Les sentiments, les émotions s'entrechoquaient avec bien trop de violence pour essayer de garder contenance. Les joues légèrement rougies, le souffle court, Camus regarda son père lui offrir un sourire tendre et surtout…entendu.

Ces paroles ne sonnaient plus comme un rappel aux souvenirs mais comme….une bénédiction. C'était comme si son père et sa mère aujourd'hui partie donnaient leur accord pour une chose qu'il n'osait prétendre mais qu'eux….au contraire…semblaient avoir parfaitement compris et surtout….acceptés…

Sa poitrine tambourinait alors qu'il n'osait plus détourner le regard vers celui qu'il avait observé il y a quelque instant. Son père, lui, continuait de le regarder, tel un protecteur, un amour profond dans les yeux. Il semblait vouloir l'apaiser, le réconforter…ce qui le déstabilisait davantage.

Toutefois, outre la confusion, c'était la chaleur qui se répandait dans tous ses muscles qui était bien plus puissante que tout le reste. Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà ressenti bien des fois ces derniers mois, un sentiment particulier, saisissant…et qu'il avait ressentit à des occasions bien particulières, des instants uniques et surtout…..

…..avec…..

Pris d'un étourdissement Camus mit fin au silence.

« Je…..je vais prendre un peu l'air… » Etait tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Bien conscient du trouble de son fils, son père inclina la tête en un geste entendu.

Sans plus attendre, le français tourna les talons et partit, non sans élégance, vers la baie vitrée la plus proche.

L'homme qu'en à lui, ferma les yeux, portant sa coupe de champagne aux lèvres.

_« Fait le bon choix fiston » pensa-t-il, le même sourire peint au visage._

* * *

Le vent se soulevait, venant chatouiller la chevelure du français, le faisant frissonner. Le jeune homme n'avait pas froid, mais il était étrangement tendu, cette brise légère n'avait fait qu'accentuer son mal-être.

Le rythme cardiaque saccadé, il posa sa coupe et ses mains sur la pierre tiède de la rambarde. Son menton se leva, et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité étoilée.

Il soupira.

Camus abaissa les yeux, les fermant, plongé dans ses pensées, troublé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son paternel. Ce dernier, bien que délicat, avait remué des sensations forts troublantes.

Sa respiration sifflait légèrement alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, la sentant vibrer sous sa peau. Bien que confus, il ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur que dégageait son cœur et à quelle point elle était plaisante.

Il n'avait de cesse de repenser à ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit il y a quelque instant.

Le bonheur ? lui disait son père. Le bonheur n'est pas défini, il est différent pour bien des gens selon ses besoins, ses attendes…..Que disait-il ? Dans notre quotidien…vie professionnelle….dans notre vie sociale…..en am….

Camus rougit. Un visage lui apparaissait soudain en pensée.

Il serra le tissu de sa veste entre ses doigts.

« Camus. »

Effrayé, le français se retourna en un mouvement brusque.

Dans un fracas, son verre se brisa sur le sol, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

D'abord les yeux rivés sur les débris éparpillés, Camus releva vivement le regard pour le poser sur celui qui l'avait interpellé. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Mi…Milo. » dit Camus encore surpris.

« Excuse-moi…je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » dit le grec d'un ton peu assuré.

« Ce… » Il se racla la gorge. « Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais ailleurs. »

Le français commença à s'accroupir, voulant ramasser les éclats de verre.

« Non ! » s'exclama Milo, stoppant net le jeune homme. « Tu vas te couper. »

« Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas on s'en occupera plus tard. » le rassura le grec.

Peu persuadé, Camus se laissa tout de même convaincre par le regard assuré et le sourire du grec. Son cœur ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

Milo s'avançait vers lui, posant sa coupe sur la rambarde comme l'avait fait le français il y a quelques minutes. Un silence apaisant s'installait alors que les deux jeunes diplômés regardaient le ciel.

« C'est une belle soirée. » dit Milo dans un souffle, peu désireux de rompre la quiétude ambiante.

Camus ne répondait pas, mais il n'en avait nul besoin pour se faire comprendre du grec. Milo était bien le seul, mis à part sa famille à le connaître aussi bien.

Bien que vêtu d'une attitude confiante, le cœur du grec tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il but une gorgé de pétillant pour se détendre, mais sans succès. Lui qui pourtant était serein avec ses camarades il avait…comment dire….sentit un manque….comme un vide le saisir….Mal à l'aise il avait scruté le salon avant de vite noter l'absence du français. Partit à sa recherche il n'avait pas mis longtemps à le retrouver.

Un instant, il s'était surpris à détailler sa silhouette, sa carrure vue de dos. Il avait eu l'air si calme. C'est à sa vue que son cœur s'était emballé, comme s'il l'avait reconnu. Çà lui faisait çà à chaque fois, et s'était grisant.

Si grisant, qu'il avait besoin de se détendre.

« Une promenade…çà te dit ? »

Ces mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, comme si sa propre volonté avait parlé pour lui.

Camus garda le silence un instant, troublé. Mais, malgré ses sensations qui ne se tarissaient guère…

« Pourquoi pas. »

Laissant sa coupe, il emboita le pas, suivit de Camus qui se plaça à ses côtés. Ils descendirent des marches de pierres avant de rejoindre un petit sentier qui s'engouffrait dans la forêt.

Pas d'éclairage artificiel, mais les rayons de lune étaient suffisants pour éclairer le chemin. Les arbres dansaient au grès du vent, faisant valser leurs ombres sur le chemin de gravier.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne disaient mots, chacun plongés dans leurs marches et surtout leurs pensées. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence de la forêt, la lumière de la lune filtrait les feuillages éclairant partiellement leurs silhouettes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le chemin devint plus large, plus lumineux aussi.

Ils plissaient légèrement les yeux. A quelque mètre d'eux, le sentier semblait s'achever. Ce n'était qu'une fois la distance franchie qu'ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

Surpris, ils observaient, sans voix, ce que leur regard leur offrit.

Devant eux, s'étendait un magnifique lac, bordé de plans de roseaux ici et là. L'herbe y était plus haute mais pas assez pour être désagréable. Une brise se levait, ridant la surface de l'eau. Un peu d'humidité flottait dans l'air. Il faisait sombre, la lune se dissimulant derrière un filet nuageux. L'endroit était emprunt de beauté et de quiétude. Quelques feuilles venaient s'échouer sur l'eau avec délicatesse, d'autre montaient vers les cieux.

Camus se détacha de Milo pour s'approcher du bord de l'eau. Le grec en profita pour détailler sa démarche. Elle était élancée et fluide, ses pas étaient si légers qu'il ne paraissait que frôler le sol. Lorsque le français cessa sa course, le vent souleva sa chevelure. Les mèches glissaient sous la brise, dansant gracieusement dans les airs. Un instant il put voir sa nuque, pâle et lisse.

Un frisson incontrôlable parcourut son corps, et ses yeux se firent plus doux, plus brillants.

« C'est beau. »

La voix du français n'avait été qu'un souffle mais pour Milo c'est une véritable caresse qui avait glissé sur sa peau. Il frissonna davantage, mais ce n'est pas le vent qui en était responsable.

Une brise se leva. Les nuages glissèrent lentement, découvrant la lune avec délicatesse. Doucement, sa jumelle se dessina sur le lac, ronde, blanche, parfaite. Les lieux prenaient soudain une teinte bleutée, et la silhouette du français se dessina dans un halo de lumière.

Milo écarquilla les yeux.

Ses jambes, sa taille, ses cheveux, ses épaules…il était….

Il était….

« Magnifique.» souffla Milo.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais Camus souriait, même si ce n'était pas pour la bonne raison.

Une lueur bien connut naquit dans le regard du grec alors qu'il continuait de regarder le jeune homme. Son cœur s'emballait de nouveau.

« Dis-moi ? » demanda Camus.

Il sortit de sa contemplation pour un bref moment.

« Oui. »

« Que feras-tu maintenant ? »

Milo leva un sourcil, interpellé.

« Comment çà ? »

« Maintenant que tu as ton diplôme. » reprit Camus « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Prit de cours, mais le cœur tambourinant toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine, il garda silence un instant, le regard songeur.

« Pour être franc avec toi… » dit Milo « Je n'ai encore rien décidé pour le moment…..mais l'Histoire m'a toujours plu alors prof, archéologue… je ne peux pas te dire exactement mais je sais que j'aimerai ce que je ferai. »

Camus sourit de nouveau. Cette réponse aurait pu paraître vague, peu assurée pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas le grec. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait ressenti. Oh non, quelque part ces mots l'avaient rassuré. Milo restait Milo : sans complexe, libre et bien dans sa peau. Il n'était pas fainéant, il suffisait de voir son bulletin pour le savoir. Mais il vivait selon ses convictions, ses valeurs et surtout avec son cœur. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait.

Cette simple pensée le ramena des semaines, des mois en arrière. Des souvenirs en tout genre se bousculèrent avec violence. Il se remémora leur rencontre, les soirées, les discussions sérieuses, amusées, les rigolades et bien sûr, les disputes, les déchirures, les mensonges et les paroles regrettées.

Mais qu'importe les souffrances maintenant, c'était le passé et il a appris aujourd'hui à le laisser derrière lui. Il ne l'oubliera pas, car çà serait aussi effacer les bons moments : les retrouvailles, le pardon, les excuses….le bonheur d'être ensemble. Il n'oubliera pas car c'est aussi ce qui a fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Même s'il savait qu'il le devait à certaines personnes.

Et peut être à une en particulier.

« Et toi ? » lui demanda à son tour Milo.

« Je vais faire des études approfondies en langue. » Lui répondit sans hésitation le jeune homme. « L'enseignement me tente beaucoup. Enseigner, transmettre, communiquer…çà peut paraître étrange quand on sait que je ne suis pas très démonstratif, mais c'est ce que je veux. »

Ce fut au tour de Milo de sourire, il le vit alors qu'il se retourna vers lui.

« J'ai toujours voulu prouver à ma famille, aux autres aussi que j'étais capable de faire les choses sans personne….que j'étais quelqu'un de fort… »

Camus ferma les yeux, concentré, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire apaisé. Milo se tut, sentant que le français désirait s'exprimer ce soir. Il lui semblait revivre ce moment. Une seule seconde lui suffit pour ce souvenir de cette fameuse soirée. Sous un ciel dégagé, dans le vent chaud, sous un réverbère, un échange et des mots qui marquent, et un bai….

Brusquement, le cœur s'emballa, la respiration devint sifflante, et la température corporelle grimpa. Milo sentait des picotements parcourir son cou pour venir se loger sur ses pommettes. Gêné, il avait du mal à regarder davantage le français. Non qu'il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Camus mais parce que, difficilement…..il avait bien du mal à reconnaître l'évidence….la vérité écrasante…..cette soirée….ce moment était…..un bon…Non…un merveilleux souvenir…

Il en rougit davantage alors qu'il le détaillait encore une fois. Les cheveux disciplinés malgré le souffle du vent, ses joues ombragées par ses cils, son menton arrondi et…et ses lèvres….des lèvres pleines et rougies. Des lèvres….qu'il avait gouté.

Il déglutit et ses mains devinrent moites alors que le français reprenait la parole.

« Je pensais…. » Continua Camus, le regard fermé. « Non…je croyais que seul, je pouvais tout réussir, tout accomplir….pas de complicité, pas de surprise, donc pas de déception….J'étais sûr d'avoir raison, d'être assez fort pour ne plus…ne plus souffrir…..Pour moi, les sentiments étaient source de souffrance alors je ne voulais plus en ressentir. »

Milo se sentait navré et triste pour le français. Il avait du mal à ne pas s'approcher de lui et…le prendre dans ses bras. Tout comme ce soir là…

« Mais j'avais tord….terriblement. »

Etonné, le grec le fixa avec attention.

« Après la mort de ma mère, je n'ai connu que regret et culpabilité…. » dit Camus, avec une assurance étonnante. « La vie était devenue amer. Je n'avais plus goût à rien d'autre qu'à….qu'à expier mes fautes…. »

Soudain l'air devint un peu plus lourd, pas de gêne, mais comme l'annonce d'un moment important.

« Je pensais…. qu'en étant loin de tout ce qui pouvait procurer…une seule once de bonheur….çà aurait été ma façon de me faire pardonner….de me priver du bonheur qu'aurait pu vivre ma mère si elle avait encore été de ce monde… »

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Bien des confessions avaient été faites, bien des mots avaient été dis, mais il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en apprendre davantage.

« Mais….cette année…j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'ai pu être dans l'erreur. » Continua Camus. « Oui c'est vrai, l'amour fait souffrir mais j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être merveilleux aussi. En me rappelant sans cesse la mort de ma mère et la peine que j'ai ressentit, j'avais aussi bridé les magnifiques sensations que j'ai vécu avec elle et les gens que j'aimais. »

L'atmosphère devint soudain plus légère. Les esprits s'allégèrent et les épaules moins lourdes.

« Toutefois….çà…. enfin…..je n'aurai pas pu le faire tout seul. »

Milo haussa un sourcil.

C'est alors que le français releva le visage.

« Tout çà…c'est grâce à toi. »

Le grec ouvrit grand les yeux. Camus eut un sourire, d'une toute autre nature, un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Il était doux, léger…..et aimant.

« Camus… » Murmura-t-il sans pouvoir rien dire d'autre.

« Je sais que je t'ai déjà remercié pour bien des choses mais…. » reprit Camus « Mais…je sais que des mots, quel qu'ils soient ne seront jamais assez fort pour exprimer toute la reconnaissance que j'ai envers toi. »

« Camus écoute je… »

« Milo….s'il te plait….. » intervint le français. « J'en ai besoin… »

Alors le grec n'ajouta rien, conscience de l'importance que cela pouvait représenter pour lui. Il le connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

« Tu as été le premier… » reprit Camus « Le premier, mis à part peut-être ma famille et Shaka, à t'être montré si patient avec moi. Du moins, aussi déterminé. Je te l'avais déjà dit, bien des gens ont essayé mais sans succès. Je reconnais que tu m'as interpellé. Toi le Don Juan de la fac qui s'intéresse au petit premier de la classe, de quoi relever un semblant d'attention non ? »

Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Je n'étais pas dupe, je me doutais bien pourquoi tu voulais m'approcher. Mais, plus le temps passait et plus je doutais. Et nous savons tous les deux où cela nous a menés. »

Milo grinça des dents aux souvenirs douloureux.

« Mais je ne regrette pas. » dit Camus à la surprise du grec. « Je ne regretterai pour rien au monde ce qui s'est passé cette année. J'ai pu…découvrir des choses enrichissantes, rencontrer des gens formidables…..te rencontrer. »

Les cœurs s'emballèrent.

« Cela faisait….bien longtemps que je ne mettais pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais pu me confier aussi facilement à quelqu'un qu'avec toi…..Je ne peux pas m'expliquer. Je sentais que tu ne me jugerai pas…..Tu as été un ami, un confident,…..et…..hum… »

Un long moment passa, le silence s'installa lourdement uniquement brisé par le souffle dans les feuilles des arbres.

Camus hésitait, et Milo le ressentait parfaitement.

« Et…peut-être plus encore. »

Le regard fuyant, Camus ne pouvait cacher la rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

« Tu es devenu…. »

Camus reprenait doucement sa respiration. Il triturait ses doigts. Il repensait aux mots de son père et son cœur se mit à battre dans ses tempes.

« …très…trop précieux…pour moi Milo. »

Le vent devint ouragan dans l'esprit de Milo. Il rougit à son tour. Son nom a été prononcé avec une infinie douceur, une douceur telle quelle fit naitre chaleur dans sa poitrine. Plus la soirée avançait et plus il lui semblait revivre un souvenir lointain. Camus paraissait si faible, si innocent devant lui qu'il semblait le voir pour la première fois. Il le percevait sous un jour nouveau. Un merveilleux jour.

« Je ne veux plus perdre…. »

Camus releva le regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle intensité quelle figea le grec.

« …les gens que j'aime. »

Alors…. Deux sons, uniques, semblables, un rythme soutenue, sourd et imperceptible, jusqu'à se superposer pour ne plus faire qu'un. Et les cœurs s'unirent.

L'air était légèrement iodée, picotant les sens. Les nuages s'écartèrent comme pour laisser les astres admirer l'échange.

Discret jusqu'alors, une lueur, telle une flamme, jaillie des herbes humides. D'un souffle, elle devint plus lumineuse, pour finalement se détacher lentement du sol. Elle flotta dans l'air, se balançant gracieusement dans le vent avec la légèreté d'une plume. Elle voltigea vers les deux jeunes hommes qui ne s'étaient quittés des yeux.

La lune éclaira alors chaque brin d'herbe. C'est alors que d'autre flamme, d'autre lueur fleurirent. Tel un champ de fleur, chaque petite lumière allèrent rejoindre leur sœur pour se laisser vaguer au gré du vent.

Les lucioles virevoltèrent dans un ballet de lumière. Des points lumineux s'élevèrent ici et là, frôlant les arbres, les deux jeunes hommes et la surface du lac pour se refléter comme devant un miroir. Elles caressèrent leur peau, illuminant leurs pupilles déjà éclatantes.

Milo se sentit défaillir.

Les rayons lunaires éclairaient gracieusement les traits de Camus. La lumière dessinait la rondeur de ses joues, illuminait ses cheveux par endroit leur donnant des reflets argentés, ses lèvres étaient devenues plus pulpeuses.

Il était irréel. Il était tellement….tellement beau.

Un éclair et une illumination. Milo « regarda » vraiment le jeune homme en face de lui. Il comprit alors à quel point Camus avait pu changer. Il était toujours aussi droit et fière, mais plus aucune arrogance ne transpirait dans son attitude. Il n'y avait plus de phrases cinglantes, plus de remarques parfois acerbes et cassantes. Il n'y avait plus de froideur et d'amertume. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme élégant, apaisé, serein et … terriblement séduisant.

Oh il aurait été idiot de dire qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué sa beauté. Une beauté froide et hypnotique, certainement ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'effet qu'il procurait, maintenant qu'il était plus ouvert.

Mais mis à part cela, Milo se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point le parcours du français a pu être difficile pour lui. Il a su affronter ses peines, ses fantômes du passé, remettre en question ses propres convictions pour se laisser l'espoir d'avancer et de s'accorder une paix qu'il pensait ne pas mériter.

Alors qu'importe ses blessures, qu'importe ce qu'il a pu vivre, rien est comparable à ce lui a vécu. Il était sans conteste celui qui a montré le plus de courage.

Il a évolué avec lui, il l'a vu changé et avant qu'il ne le réalise, lui aussi a changé à son contact.

Brusquement, Milo écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Comme foudroyé, il prit conscience d'une chose évidente, si évidente qu'il lui sembla ridicule de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Quoique…peut-être le savait-il au fond de lui-même et qu'il refusait de le voir. Encore comme ce fameux soir, devant l'appartement du français.

Milo sourit et baissa le regard, sa frange cachant ses yeux.

« Milo ? »

Camus, intrigué de la réaction subite du grec, leva un sourcil. Il pencha légèrement la tête comme pour essayer d'entrapercevoir son visage.

De son côté, Milo était en proie avec ses sensations et réflexions. Il se revoyait dans le couloir de la faculté, percuter un jeune homme et faire tomber ses livres. Il le revoit dans une boite de la ville alors que lui siroter un verre et tenter une approche, il se remémorait leurs soirées, leurs complicité, leur amitié….leur complémentarité.

Car jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi en osmose avec quelqu'un, aussi proche….aussi entier.

« Est-ce que çà va ? » demanda Camus n'osant pas avancer vers lui.

Camus, lui, a eut le courage, la force de faire face à ses angoisses, à ses propres convictions, à parler à son père après tant d'année et de non-dits.

« Milo ? » répéta le français encore plus inquiet de son mutisme.

A présent, Camus a su trouver les ressources nécessaires pour s'exprimer, à lui ouvrir son cœur et son âme. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, plus se bercer d'illusion, plus prétendre autre chose alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était le brouillard qui s'effaçait, un soleil en pleine nuit qui l'éblouissait. C'était le moment, ils étaient là et ils étaient seuls.

Ainsi, alors que Camus a usé de parole c'était à son tour…

« D'agir…. » se disait Milo en relevant le regard.

Camus ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, surprit par la prestance que dégageait brusquement le jeune homme. Milo avait le regard à moitié clos mais ses pupilles étaient si étincelantes qu'il parvenait à les voir de là où il était. Les lucioles continuaient de virevolter autour d'eux.

Sans un bruit, Milo fit un pas en avant. Il y avait peu de distance entre eux, mais elle était telle que chaque mètre, chaque pas paraissait décisif.

Le français vit Milo s'approcher de lui avec lenteur. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune crainte, alors qu'il pouvait bientôt sentir sa chaleur contre lui. L'herbe mouillée s'affaissait sous ses pas, les lucioles s'écartaient sur sous chemin, comme pour lui ouvrir la marche.

Chacun de leur côté, leur cœur s'accélérait, jusqu'à battre sur la même mesure.

Milo était enfin devant lui. Camus ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il vit la main du grec se lever avec légèreté.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans la poitrine du français jusqu'à se centrer sur son visage alors que Milo avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour savourer le contact, et pencha la tête pour l'approfondir.

Milo le trouva...irrésistible.

« Camus. »

Il avait susurré son nom. Camus ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Et le temps fut suspendu. L'espace, le monde, la villa et leurs proches, rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance.

Milo posa son autre main sur la hanche du français. Il rapprocha leurs corps. Leurs torses, leurs jambes se frôlaient, ils partagèrent leur chaleur.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Ils plongeaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre. L'aigue marine se mélangeait aux profondeurs de l'océan. Les pupilles vibraient imperceptiblement mais c'était un véritable ouragan qui soufflait dans leurs corps.

Doucement, Milo pressait davantage sa main sur le bas du dos du français. Ce geste emboitait leur corps avec une perfection étonnante. Les lucioles, qui s'étaient faites discrètes, s'éloignèrent avec grâce comme pour les laisser à un moment qui ne devait appartenir qu'à eux.

Et alors…

Le temps fut suspendu.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent avec une lenteur terrifiante mais teintée d'un respect et d'une douceur chaleureuse. Leurs souffles qui ne faisaient que se caresser, se mélangèrent pour ne faire qu'un. Sans réfléchir, comme par instinct, ils inclinèrent la tête. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et enfin…

…Ils s'unirent pour la première fois.

Brusquement, chacun fut foudroyé de sensations inconnues jusqu'alors ou amplifiées à un niveau qu'ils n'auraient cru possible.

C'était leur premier « vrai » baiser.

Un magnifique…et merveilleux baiser.

Comme pour savourer ses nouvelles sensations, ils restèrent sans bouger durant un instant.

Une tempête sembla les balayer. Au bout d'un instant, Milo, plus expérimenté mais certainement en raison des émotions du moment, changea de position. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, chacun émit un gémissement de bien-être. Des frissons parcouraient chaque muscle du grec. Il avait déjà embrassé, c'était parfois sauvage, sous le coup d'une pulsion, c'était parfois dure, sanglant même, mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait en cet instant. C'était intense et respectueux.

C'était Camus qu'il embrassé, c'était Camus, c'était lui et çà…çà changeait tout, çà changera tout….

Car….par Dieu…

…il l'aimait.

Cette chaleur, ce picotement dans les membres, les esprits embrumés. Il percevait ces signes au travers de ses amis mais il n'aurait pas cru être aussi aveugle pour lui-même.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Avec douceur, ils ouvrirent les yeux. Et ils se souriraient. Un sourire entendu, car il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, ils n'en avaient plus besoin désormais.

De son côté, Camus était dans un état semi-cotonneux. Tout comme Milo, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir de telles choses auparavant, lui qui trop jeune n'avait plus cru en l'amour. Ce n'est pas que deux bouches qui se touchaient mais un partage, voulu et surtout désiré. C'était çà l'amour, car il l'aimait. Oui il aimait cet homme, c'était tout nouveau pour lui mais l'inconnue ne l'effrayait pas, du moins pas si c'était aussi merveilleux que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Qu'importe qu'il soit un homme, il l'aimait, c'est tout.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, alors que le sourire toujours aux lèvres ils s'embrasèrent de nouveau. Camus passa ses bras autour du cou de Milo alors que ce dernier l'enlaçait amoureusement.

Ce soir là, la lune sembla sourire et les étoiles plus brillantes.

La soirée avait bien avancée désormais. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'empilaient dans la cuisine, mais les esprits n'étaient guère grisés. Les discussions allaient bon train et les éclats de rire ponctuaient l'air d'une ambiance festive. Des musiques récentes flottaient dans l'air et quelque courageux se dandinaient sur une piste de danse improvisée.

« Çà fait un moment qu'il est parti non ? » demanda Aiolia.

« Qui çà ? » demanda à son tour Aphrodite.

« Milo. » répondit le grec. « Il est allé sur la terrasse, mais çà fait longtemps maintenant. »

« Camus aussi. » intervient Shaka avec un sourire. « Ils doivent discuter. Ne t'inquiète pas va. »

Il eut un petit silence.

« Vous croyez que çà ira pour eux ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Aiolia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » intervient Shura qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Bin… » Aiolia prit un instant pour formuler ses dires. « Avec ce qui s'est passé…vous croyez que çà va changer les choses entre eux ? »

Le mutisme qui suivit était plus lourd de sens. Il semblait presque que les respirations étaient suspendues.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire Aio mais… » répondit Shaka. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de t'inquiéter. Ce qu'il s'est passé…au lieu de les séparer n'aura fait que les rapprocher davantage. Crois-moi, quand on vit quelque chose d'aussi fort et de spécial, ont ne peut pas s'ignorer, ou au pire pas longtemps. »

Il fit une pause, alors que tous ceux qui l'avaient écouté, hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Et puis…. »

« Et puis ? » répéta Aiolia, curieux.

« Tels les aimants, les âmes jumelles ne sont jamais loin l'une de l'autre » dit-il solennellement.

« Comment çà ? » dit le grec, intrigué.

Shaka, lui, eut un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il regardait son amant qui avait un air complice sur le visage.

« Hey ! On vous attendait plus vous deux ! » s'exclama Angelo.

Le petit groupe se retourna comme un seul homme.

« Quand on parle du loup… » dit Shura d'un ton amusé.

Sur le pas de la baie vitrée, Milo et Camus se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Silencieux, ils regardaient tranquillement leurs amis comme si leur absence prolongée n'avait lieu d'être.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? » demanda Shura. « Aiolia allait nous faire une petite crise dont il a le secret. »

L'interpelé gonfla les joues d'un air faussement vexé.

Camus et Milo se jetèrent un regard. Et cela fut suffisant pour eux. C'est alors, que dans un même élan, ils joignirent leurs mains et enlacèrent leurs doigts.

Sans dire mot, Aiolia suivit le geste des yeux. Puis, brusquement, les dires de Shaka prenaient tous leurs sens. Un éclair sembla passé dans son regard et ses pupilles s'ouvrirent quelque peu.

« Oooohhh. » s'exclama le grec.

Le jeune couple rougit sans pouvoir se retenir. Ils baissèrent la tête pour ensuite se regarder de nouveau. Ce mouvement suffit à Aiolia pour sourire de toutes ses dents. Les actes valaient parfois plus que de simples mots.

Il s'approcha de ses deux amis et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules.

« Cachetiers va ! » dit-il d'un air taquin. « Je suis content pour vous. »

Aiolia eut un sourire rassurant, et le couple put enfin soufflé quand il vit leurs amis les regarder avec douceur. Ils se rapprochèrent d'eux dans un élan de tendresse et de soutient. Ils les félicitèrent, et cette agitation attira l'attention des autres invités qui s'approchèrent.

Une fois les choses expliquées chacun venaient féliciter le nouveau couple, Hyoga ne mit pas une seconde pour se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère. Bien que gêné, les deux concernés étaient heureux de voir que leur relation nouvelle était acceptée et même parfois…devinées, alors qu'eux même avaient mis du temps à réaliser leurs sentiments. Enfin, l'amour ne rend-il pas aveugle comme le dit si bien le dicton ?

Un peu plus loin, le père de Camus avait un regard bienveillant. Pour lui, qu'importait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme, si son fils était heureux avec son compagnon, alors que demander de plus ? Milo était un jeune homme bien qui a su prouver sa valeur de la façon la plus respectable et la plus courageuse qu'il soit. Alors… il ne pouvait que leur souhaitait que meilleur bonheur au monde.

Les amis s'exclamaient, l'ambiance s'échauffait. On parlait fort, on riait fort, alors qu'on tapotait le dos du jeune couple. Parmi eux, un jeune homme avait une idée qui germait peu à peu dans son esprit. Celle-ci mit peu de temps à éclore. Le peu de courage qu'il avait eut devant son frère il y a quelque mois, il semblait l'avoir retrouvé en cet instant. Peut-être que c'était le moment pour eux aussi ? Après tout, Camus et Milo ont bien eut la force d'affronter le regard de leur proche et même de leur famille.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage, alors qu'il haussait la voix pour se faire entendre. Il avait toutefois un sourire amusé malgré son anxiété.

« Ce n'est pas que je veux vous voler la vedette les amis mais… » s'exclama Kanon.

Toute la petite assemblée se retourna soudain vers le grec.

« …mais puisqu'on en est aux révélations…. »

Ni une ni deux, Kanon se tourna vers Radamanthe. Ce dernier, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vit le grec se rapprocher de lui. Kanon, l'empoigna mais avec douceur à la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue. Emporté par une telle passion de la part de son amant, Radamanthe ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Il eut un silence…un silence qui fut vite remplacé par des fous rires et des éclats de voix chaleureux.

Ils ne sauraient tous dire ce que cette soirée avait de si spéciale pour que tant d'événement s'enchaînent mais peu importait au fond…ils étaient tous là, l'alcool coulait à flot, il faisait bon, ils étaient diplômés…que du bonheur.

Au bout d'un moment, Hyoga s'écarta du groupe pour rejoindre son père qui n'avait pas quitté ses fils du regard. L'adolescent se posta à gauche, en silence, mais tout sourire. Il regarda un instant son grand frère pour ensuite dévier son regard vers son paternel.

Deux couples ? Humm…..peut-être qu'il devrait attendre un peu pour leur dire qu'il sortait avec copain de lycée…

Il les regarda de nouveau.

Oui…çà pouvait attendre.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, malgré tout la chaleur était toujours aussi pesante. La ville était plongée dans l'obscurité mais restait vivante, les rues étaient animées et bruyantes. Les réverbères offraient une ambiance tamisée. C'était l'été.

La mer était calme mais les vagues continuaient de venir mourir sur le sable fin. Les côtes rocheuses restaient merveilleusement belles, tout comme les maisons blanches bien typiques de cette région.

Dans l'une d'entre elles, les vitres ont subitement laissé entrevoir de la lumière. La porte d'entrée se ferma dans un claquement sourd alors que les clefs de l'entrée atterrissaient sur la table du salon.

« C'était une belle soirée. »

Une silhouette se détachait du centre de la pièce pour tomber mollement sur l'un des canapés. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier en se massant la nuque en un geste de fatigue. Toutefois, elle émit un petit gémissement de bien-être, heureuse de se poser enfin. Elle ferma lentement les yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

L'homme qui était toujours dans le hall, s'avança vers la personne affalée dans le salon. Il posa sa veste sur le dossier d'un autre canapé, puis alla la rejoindre en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Tu as passé un moment ? »

L'interpelé rouvrit les yeux sans pour autant le regarder.

« Oui, c'était très bien. Je me suis bien amusé. » répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

Camus fixa son amant, et finit par lui répondre.

« Pareil. C'était une belle fête d'anniversaire. » dit le français. « Aphro s'est surpassé. »

« Il a voulu marqué le coup. » fit remarqué Milo. « Fêter leur retour en Grèce et puis, çà va faire un peu plus de 5 ans qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant. »

« Oui… » souffla le français un sourire dans le regard. « 5 ans, déjà… »

Eh oui, cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient tous diplômés de la faculté d'Athènes. 5 ans, et beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis.

Aphrodite et Angelo sont partis en Italie pour spécialiser leurs formations en archéologie. Ils ont réussit brillamment leurs études et par leurs stages ont rapidement trouvé un emploi dans les domaines qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Les choses n'ont pas toujours été simples mais ils s'aimaient trop pour laisser les aléas de la vie les séparer aussi facilement. Maintenant bien posés, ils ont décidé de revenir en Grèce, pas à Athènes, mais non loin de là. Pour fêter çà, Aphrodite avait organisé un anniversaire surprise pour son italien.

Shura de son côté s'est marié il y a deux ans. Il revient de temps à autre pour leur rendre visite et ils ont pu rencontrer sa fiancée qui n'avait eut aucun mal à se faire accepter du groupe. Une charmante demoiselle qui répond au nom d'Erina. Shura a reprit l'entreprise familiale qui s'est spécialisée dans l'immobilier et la dirige avec son épouse.

En parlant mariage, celui d'Aiolos et de Saga s'est passé l'année suivant leur remise de diplôme. C'était une petite cérémonie, intime mais très forte en émotion. Une fois les papiers signés, Saga n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour embrasser son époux avec passion. Son impatience avait fait rire l'assistance ainsi que le maire qui était très ouvert d'esprit. Leur bonheur était immense et ils avaient su le communiquer aux autres. Ils habitent à présent dans le nord du pays et y sont très heureux.

Pour ce qu'il en était de Kanon et Radamanthe, ils vivaient désormais en appartement dans le centre de la ville. Saga n'avait plus d'angoisse pour son jumeau, rassuré de voir le bonheur qu'il vivait avec l'anglais. Kanon était plus sûre de lui et Radamanthe était toujours aussi attentionné envers son amant. Tout allait bien pour eux. Radamanthe n'était plus médecin à l'université mais à l'hôpital central et Kanon avait reçu une promotion il y a maintenant un an.

Et pour ce qu'il en était de nos deux éphèbes….

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » annonçà Milo en se redressant. « Tu me rejoins ? »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en fixa son amant.

« Dans une minute. »

Milo et Camus ont continué leur études chacun dans leur disciplines, sans pour autant se quitter. Camus était devenu professeur de français dans le lycée où avait été son frère autrefois. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fait désormais des études sanitaires et sociales tout comme son petit ami. Camus avait été surpris que son petit frère soit avec un garçon, lui qui avait un assez bon succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Enfin…si on regardait Milo, on pouvait aisément croire que ce n'était pas une valeur sûre. Toujours est-il que son petit ami était charmant. Il s'appelait Shun, un jeune garçon doux, souriant et toujours positif. Son petit frère avait mit un petit moment avant de le présenter à leur père et lui. Leur paternel l'avait immédiatement accepté. Hyoga les fit bien rire en leur avouant que le plus dure n'avait pas été de leur présenter Shun mais bel et bien de faire accepter leur relation au grand frère de ce dernier. Un grand gaillard qui s'appelait Ikki et qui était l'image type du grand frère protecteur.

Milo quand à lui, a continué ses études d'histoire et a décroché un emploi dans le plus grand musée de la ville. Son travail lui plait et il aurait pour projet de devenir sous directeur si ses performances le lui permettaient un jour.

Chacun gagnant bien leur vie ils achetèrent une petite maison prés de la côte. Cela faisait quelque mois désormais. Oh ils habitaient ensemble depuis quatre ans maintenant, mais l'achat d'une maison était une manière pour eux de concrétiser davantage leur vie en commun.

Camus se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers une pièce du fond. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et sourit devant le spectacle que lui offrit ses yeux.

Devant lui, Milo était allongé dans leur lit. Il était sur le dos, torse nu, le drap déposé délicatement sur ses hanches alors qu'il avait un bras sous la nuque. Sans bruit, le français alla se changer pour enfin se glisser aux côtés de son amant.

Sous le poids qui affaissa le lit, Milo se mit sur le flan et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder tendrement son amour. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, une lueur au fond du regard.

Et sans dire mot, ils s'embrassèrent.

Milo passa une main sur la nuque du français, caressant sa chevelure au passage. Un plaisir qu'il s'offrait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Camus mit délicatement la sienne sur le torse de son compagnon, il pouvait à loisir sentir les battements de cœur du grec.

Le baiser se faisait soudain plus tendre, plus sensuel. Milo appuyait davantage ses lèvres contre celles de Camus qui instinctivement s'ouvrirent. Le grec ne mit pas une seconde pour explorer la bouche du français avec délectation.

C'était divin. Encore maintenant, ils leur semblaient partager leur premier baiser. C'était intense et si doux à la fois.

Au bout d'un instant, ils se séparèrent.

Camus, une lueur amusée dans le regard, prit la parole sans pour autant trop hausser la voix.

« Je pensais que tu étais fatigué. »

Cela n'avait été qu'un baiser mais ils pouvaient chacun ressentir chaque émotions, chaque pensées de l'autre, comme une connexion entre leurs âmes.

Il était alors inutile pour eux de dire ce que celui-ci annonçait.

« Jamais assez quand on est ensemble…tu le sais bien. »

Cette réplique aurait pu paraître théâtrale pour ceux ne vivant pas la même chose qu'eux. Pourtant si on lisait entre chaque mot, chaque syllabe, il devenait facile d'y lire toute la sincérité de Milo. Car oui, l'amour était telle une fleur. Il a besoin de soin et d'être continuellement protéger. Alors, que cela soit après une mauvaise nuit, une journée de travail acharnée chacun faisait en sorte d'être là pour l'autre et de prouver ses sentiments.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, alors que Milo se plaça au-dessus de son amant. Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

Milo passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du français, caressant délicatement ses hanches. Ce geste fit accélérer la respiration de Camus qu'il sentit sur ses joues. Dans un mouvement assuré, Milo retira le haut du français qu'il laissa s'échouer sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

A présent torse nu tous les deux, leur peau rentrèrent en contact, déclenchant des ondes électriques dans tous leurs corps. Des frissons incontrôlables glissèrent le long de la colonne de Camus qui gémit de bien-être. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amour alors que Milo quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou.

Camus bascula sa tête vers l'arrière comme pour mieux savourer les sensations. Milo, lui, continua son ascension et baisa chaque parcelle de peau de son amant. Il remonta ses mains pour caresser le torse du français. Une main s'arrêta sur l'un de ses tétons alors que sa bouche s'occupa amoureusement du second.

Le grec entendit Camus gémir plus fort alors qu'il précisa davantage ces gestes. Des perles de sueurs se formaient sur leurs corps.

Au bout d'un instant, Milo descendait ses mains vers le pantalon du français, attrapant les pans du vêtement. Tout en baisant le ventre de Camus, il en leva doucement le bas de pyjama. Il baisa les abdominaux naissant de son amour avec plaisir et gourmandise. Il sentait la respiration du français se faire rapide alors qu'il descendait davantage vers l'objet de son désir.

Camus était enfin nu et Milo pouvait à loisir remonter le long de ses jambes interminables. Il embrassa ses cuisses se genoux alors, que Camus gémissait plus fortement. Chaque soupir était un vrai coup de fouet pour le grec qui eut bien du mal à contrôler ses ardeurs.

C'est alors, qui se pencha vers le désir du français. Il l'attrapa délicatement avec l'une de ses mains. Camus se crispa de plaisir, soulevant brusquement son corps tout en gémissant. Ce mouvement était si sexy, si empli de sensualité pour le grec qu'il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Il prit alors le plaisir du français en bouche et s'en délecta avec douceur.

Sous la force du désir, Camus se mordit un doigt mais guère assez pour laisser un gémissement, presque un cri lui échapper. La torture dura une éternité pour le français qui ne pouvait réfréner ses émois. La chambre s'emplit de respirations sifflantes, de cris et de froissements de tissus.

Milo continua pourtant et sans prévenir prépara avec précaution le français. Ce dernier eut du mal à ne pas laisser cours à toute sa passion, et quand il sentit le grec le pénétrer d'un doigt il ne put se retenir davantage.

« Mi…..aah…..Milo…..je vais…..je vaiiiii…aaah …. »

L'instant d'après il se libéra entre les lèvres de son amour.

Milo se redressa, sans pour autant cesser de le préparer. Il passa sa langue sur la bouche comme pour savourer un goût unique et précieux. Camus, transpirant, rougit fortement sous le geste. Milo était si sexy qu'il aurait pu tout lui céder, ici et maintenant tellement il le fascinait.

Une nouvelle onde se propagea avec violence au creux de ses reins, alors qu'il pouvait sentir un deuxième doigt le pénétrer. Il avait un peu mal, mais c'était une douleur qui était particulièrement délicieuse.

Soudain, Milo arrêta ce qu'il faisait, arrachant un gémissement au français qui se remit petit à petit. Il en profita pour retirer son pantalon qui était devenu plus que gênant maintenant. Camus put admirer sans pudeur le corps athlétique de son amant. Pendant leur première fois, il avait été intimidé par leur nudité, mais plus maintenant, bien qu'il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était toujours aussi admiratif. Milo avait une musculature développée sans être trop volumineuse, il avait la peau ferme mais douce, des épaules puissantes et des hanches étroites.

Son corps sembla bouger de lui-même, alors que sa main vint caresser une cicatrice qui barrait sa hanche. Milo posa aussi la sienne. Ils étaient bouillants.

« Elle n'est pas partie malgré le temps. » murmura Milo.

Camus lui sourit.

« C'est peut être mieux ainsi. » dit-il. « Elle me rappelle ce qu'on a vécu…ensemble. »

Milo lui sourit à son tour alors qu'il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Par leur position, leurs virilités rentrèrent en contact. Ils gémirent entre leurs lèvres.

Le grec se releva alors, sentant qu'ils ne pourraient tenir plus longtemps. Il écarta délicatement les cuisses de Camus qui le regarda avec désir mais surtout avec amour.

Et alors le paradis s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

Ils ne firent plus qu'un. Milo bougea lentement au départ comme pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, tout comme leurs cœurs semblaient le faire. Ce n'était plus du sexe mais l'union entre deux corps et deux âmes qui n'avaient de cesse de vouloir se retrouver de nouveau.

Camus passa les mains dans le cou du grec alors que Milo gémissait avec la même intensité que son amant. Il ferma les yeux sous la force des sensations.

« Ca….Camus…..chéri…je ne vais….pas…..aaaahhh….tenir… »

« Mi….Milo…..Milooooo….. »

Le rythme s'intensifia, le lit cogna contre le mur alors que les corps s'emboitaient avec force.

Et ce fut la délivrance. Dans un même cri, ils hurlèrent le nom de l'autre alors qu'ils se libéraient d'un plaisir dévastateur.

Milo retomba sur le corps de Camus sans pour autant lui faire mal. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Quelque minutes passèrent, et Milo se retira doucement du corps du français pour ensuite s'allonger près de lui.

Ils se regardèrent, la même lueur au fond des yeux. Ils se sourirent, satisfaits et aimants.

La fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux volaient au grès du vent alors que Milo rabattait le drap sur leur corps. Il enlaça Camus avec tendresse alors que celui-ci posa son front dans le creux du cou de son amant.

Milo huma le parfum de ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime. »

Comme à chaque fois, Camus sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Jamais il ne se lassera d'entendre ses mots. Et quelque part, il se disait que jamais il ne pourra aimer quelqu'un aussi profondément qu'il aimait Milo. Et celui-ci le pensait tout autant.

« Moi aussi…je t'aime. »

Ils fermèrent doucement les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Le sommeil vint les envelopper avec grâce et tendresse.

La vie n'est pas une mer d'huile et de vent, elle leur réservera encore des surprises. Mais quand on est deux, alors…elle devient douce.

Et dehors, la lune sourit de nouveau.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Enfin…la fin de cette histoire mais non de mon envie d'écrire, car j'ai décidé de travailler sur une autre fiction. Et oui vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi (rire).

C'est une fiction basée sur l'univers de Saint Seiya.

Elle restera principalement centrée sur les Golds. Pour le moment je réunis les premières et nouvelles idées pour enfin les organisées, mais les grandes lignes, les moments clés sont sur le papier.

Le nom de cette nouvelle histoire : **Maladies de cœur**.

Ne butez pas sur le titre qui peut laisser penser qu'il s'agit d'une fiction basée sur du guimauve dégoulinant. Car ce n'est pas le cas !

Il y aura du sentiment certes mais pas du fleur bleu, pas du rose bonbon. Il y aura la découverte des sentiments en tout genre, des larmes, des colères, des amitiés et bien d'autre chose qui j'espère vous plairons. Un peu comme ici mais peut-être même (et sûrement, j'espère) en mieux.

**En voilà un résumé** :

Un chevalier est amoureux de l'un de ces frères d'arme. Peu courageux jusqu'ici à se dévoiler, il décide pourtant d'avouer ses sentiments. Toutefois, un événement inattendu va tout remettre en question. Va alors s'enchainer des événements douloureux, parfois chaleureux pour certains chevaliers mais teintés de souffrance pour cet homme qui tut ses sentiments et sa douleur pour le bonheur de ses pairs et pour celui qu'il aime. Il va vouloir aider ses pairs à la recherche du bonheur tout en refusant d'y accéder lui-même. La vie va l'entrainer, enchainer son cœur. Car il est malade d'amour mais…il a mal aussi, c'est une autre douleur, plus…physique. Il est malade d'amour, c'est la maladie du cœur….mais est-ce tout ? Pas sûr…

Vous verrez les Golds, peut-être les divins, les enfers…Il y aura de l'amour, de la jalousie, de la haine, de la colère, et peut-être même…pire encore.

Encore un grand merci à tous et à toutes une fois encore. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Gros bisous


End file.
